James Potter, Un Hermoso Bastardo
by evagante
Summary: James Potter podía ser el amigo más leal, un irresistible capitán de Quidditch y el sujeto más arrogante y ególatra que pudieras conocer. Una amistad entrañable, una tensión sexual insoportable. FIC TERMINADO
1. ¿Conocí a James Potter?

**¿Conocí a James Potter?**

Si. Fuí parte de la generación que albergó la añorable década de los 70´s en Hogwarts.

James Potter siempre fue un chico con algún grado importante de fama. Aún antes de su (ya conocida) muerte durante el Halloween del 81, no había forma que pasara desapercibido.

Verán, cuando McGonagall anunció su apellido para ser seleccionado a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, supimos que no se trataba de un mago ordinario. Era "Potter" el heredero "milagro" de Fleamont y Euphemia Potter; El único hijo que nació contra toda probabilidad de esta pareja obscenamente anciana y poseedora de una fortuna obscenamente vasta.

Para mediados del primer año se consagró como el niño cabecilla de Griffindor que hacia toda clase de travesuras delante de las narices de los profesores; En su segunda primavera en Hogwarts daba una cátedra de malabares imposibles sobre la escoba, entonces debutaba para el equipo Roji-amarillo de Quidditch, dejando un récord como golpeador digno de las grandes ligas.

En su tercer año tenía un peligroso arsenal de maleficios cuyo blanco principal era ese chico desgarbado de Slytherin, Severus Snape, de quién hacía todo un espectáculo en cada mofa que le jugaba en los corredores. Para cuando tomó el expreso de la plataforma 9 3/4 por cuarta ocasión, James daba tanto de que hablar, que alimentaba las conversaciones del castillo, y se había convertido en la irremediable leyenda de la generación.

James no le tenía miedo a nada y a nadie. Ni al bosque prohibido, ni a la represalia de los profesores, ni a las medidas implementadas para frenar sus escapaditas nocturnas a "a quién sabe dónde"; Ni siquiera hacían efecto en él aquellos reiterados y públicos rechazos de Lily Evans. Era el volador estrella del colegio, un alumno audaz y hasta la élite Slytherin se la pensaba dos veces antes de meterse con él.

Consecuentemente podrían imaginarse que era un alumno arrogante... ese compañero alzado y burlón por excelencia. Su poderío y estatus social gozaba de influencia y cursaba su época dorada de popularidad. Se habría paso en los corredores en compañía de su mano derecha, Sirius Black, y sus fieles escuderos, Remus Lupín y Petter Pettigrew, alardeando como si fuese dueño del castillo,aunque podría decirse que de una u otra manera lo era, conocía cada rincón de él de pies a cabeza y lo controlaba a su antojo. Era su pequeño dominio.

Si me lo preguntas te diría que James Potter era en realidad un ególatra, presumido y un bastardo...un hermoso bastardo

A pesar de su huella como estudiante bromista y su leyenda como mártir, muy pocos conocen "esa" otra historia. La historia anónima que pudo haber cambiado el curso de todos los acontecimientos. Si no hubiese sido un idiota..., no sé, quizá los hechos que desencadenaron su fatídico desenlace, hubieran sido muy distintos.

 **Comenzó durante el curso de 1974.**


	2. Hogwarts 1974

« _¿Sabes qué hicieron a_ ** _Mary Mcdonald_** _el otro día?... el concepto del humor que tienen Mulciber y Avery es maléfico. Maléfico, Sev. No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de ellos._ »

—Lily Evans a Severus Snape.

Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, cap 33. La Historia del Príncipe.

* * *

 **HOGWARTS 1974**

 **Antes de adelantarme a lo referente a Potter, quizá lo mejor es comenzar este relato con aquél incidente que determinó que mi camino y el de James se cruzaran.**

 ** _Musicalización de capítulo:_** _ROLLING STONES - HEARTBREAKER_ (1974)

Fue durante el 74. Existía entonces una marcada diferencia entre nacidos de muggles y magos. En aquellos tiempos la pureza sanguínea era una bandera política. Tom Riddle se alzaba con fuerza, y tanto detractores como partidarios del mago oscuro, anunciaban su postura de todas las formas posibles. La más irrebatible, por lo menos en el castillo, se reflejaba en nuestra ropa.

Los nacidos de muggles imitaban la tendencia fresca de sus raíces no mágicas. Se les podía ver con vaqueros acampanados, plataformas y , principalmente a las chicas, con peinados al vivo estilo de Farra Fawcett. En cambio, los orgullosos de la sangre pura mantenían sus estereotipos arcaicos que parecían no haber evolucionado al paso de 50 décadas.

—Me indigesta— Buffó Caradoc Dearborn a unos pasos de nosotros— Es lo que pasa cuando calaña como "esta" es admitida en el colegio. Nos obligan a aguantar su asqueroso aspecto Muggle.

Describiría a Caradoc Dearborn como un musculoso engreído que solía tener el ego por los aires. Fue uno de los más allegados al circulo de Lucius Malfoy, dos años atrás, antes de que éste segundo se graduara. Así que, aun cuando su corbata escolar se teñía de azul y plata, congeniaba con los Slytherins como un igual. En ese momento se mantenía inseparable de su escolta de serpientes conformada por Avery, Mulciber y Severus Snape.

—...Y esa asquerosa peste—Continuó diciendo el muchacho —es insoportable el hedor de los muggles.

Me olfatee algo avergonzada, mientras Avery y Mulciber reían tontamente.

—Se llama perfume, bobo—repliqué con osadía— Deberías usarlo de vez en cuando. Cuidar tu higiene alentaría a alguna chica a salir contigo. Con suerte y lograrás ahuyentar ese par de moscas que viven pegadas a ti.

Marlene McKinnon soltó una risita que sólo ayudó a avivar la cólera de Caradoc. Sin embargo, quienes parecían más ofendidos eran el par de Slytherins que se mantenían a espaldas del ravenclaw.

—Cállate, sangre sucia asquerosa—Exclamó Avery aproximándose a nosotras.

—Ooow, que ternura, el perrito faldero de "caca-doc" se ofendió —Dije, exagerando una expresión de sentimiento.

—¿A quién llamas "perrito faldero"? —Me desafió empuñando su varita.

—A ti, Avery—respondí con descaro, y para subrayar mi postura di un desafiante paso adelante. Procuré sujetar mi varita bajo los bolsos de mis vaqueros. Olfateaba un duelo, y tenía interés en participar en él.

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo, asquerosa—Me advirtió.

—No te tengo miedo, feo—afirmé, poniendo el mejor de mis gestos divertidos y altivos.

—Deberías—sugirió enarcando una enigmática sonrisa torcida. —¡Petríficus!...

Alcé la varita con una inercia instantánea y vocalice un conjuro de protección. Pese a mis reflejos, fue muy tarde cuando me dí cuenta que el maleficio no estaba dirigido hacia mí, si no, a mi amiga Marlene.

Cayó al piso y golpeó en él como un saco de patatas. Sus pupilas miraban de un lado al otro con una mirada perturbada y confundida.

—Eres un idiota—Exclamé.—Se pudo hacer daño con esa caída.

Hasta en ese momento para mi la escena entera era una broma, un juego con aire de complicidad. Una excusa en el que participamos tanto Avery, Caradoc como yo, para intercambiar maleficios y molestarnos (algo habitual en el panorama de un castillo lleno de magos inquietos). Aún era una niña a los trece. Es por eso que me indigné cuando de pronto aquellos agredieron a Marlene. Ella no tenía su varita lista por lo que la escena se empapó de tintes mezquinos.

Le di un empujón para que se quitara de mi camino, dando por terminado "El juego", y me encaminé para desvanecer el maleficio sobre mi amiga. Entonces me di cuenta que para ellos esto distaba de ser un Juego. Sus intenciones no se conformaban con molestar, realmente pretendían aterrarnos, lastimarnos e intimidarnos. Darles la espalda fue, probablemente, lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho. Antes de darme cuenta el maleficio de inmovilidad yacía sobre mi.

Estuve por caer de lleno al piso, esta vez de boca al suelo, y sabía que me deparaba un buen golpe a la cara. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera, sentí un doloroso jalón en mi cuero cabelludo. Avery me tiraba del cabello para poder enseguida acomodarme entre sus brazos.

Noté que Mulciber se aproximaba con su varita en alto. En la punta de la misma destellaba una chispa escarlata, como acero al rojo vivo. Sabía que fuese lo que fuese quemaría y dolería.

—¡Hazlo en su frente!—Propuso Avery despejando el flequillo de mi cara.

—Chicos— Murmuró Caradoc —¿En verdad lo van hacer?. —objetó. Y el silencio de los otros dos le obligó a dar una explicación —...es mejor marcarla en algún lugar que no sea visible.

Mulciber tomó mi brazo y remangó el puño de la camisa. Entonces sentí la punta ardiente de su varita quemarme. Grité, aunque sabía que no emitiría salvo algunos gruñidos desesperados bajo la parálisis. El dolor punzaba y quemaba, como brasas al rojo vivo. Olía mi piel chamuscarse y sentía la carne arder.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba experimentando un auténtico terror por ellos, los aprendices de Voldemort. Mortífagos. Mi respiración se aceleró. Estaban torturándome, marcándome y lo hacían con un gesto de éxtasis en sus rostros. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

—Basta—Ordenó Caradoc — Ya aprendió su lección. Será mejor desmemorizarlas antes de que nos pillen.

Sentí cómo Avery me dejó caer al suelo. Vi los pies de Caradoc aproximándose y enunciar "obliviate" a un paso de Marlene.

—Lo mejor de todo, es que nunca lo recordarán—Comentó Mulciber mientras Avery reía como hiena.

Enseguida los talones de Caradoc giraron hacia mí y sentí aquél conjuro penetrar mí cabeza.

—¡Quién anda ahí!—Intempestivamente un grito sonó a lo lejos. Reconocí la voz de Filch.

—Joder—Exclamó Mulciber —¡Corran... vámonos!.

A Caradoc no le quedó más remedio que correr con ellos. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, el maleficio quedó inconcluso.

Y ese fue su pequeño error y su gran victoria


	3. En la enfermería con Remus Lupin

_"_ _Remus Lupin era el único hijo del mago Lyall Lupin y su esposa muggle Hope Howell._ _Lyall Lupin era un joven muy inteligente y tímido que, cuando tenía treinta años, se había convertido en una autoridad mundialmente reconocida en Apariciones Espirituales No Humanas. P_ _oltergeists, Boggarts y otras criaturas extrañas"_

Biografía de Remus J. Lupin, JKR,

* * *

 **EL CHICO DE LA ENFERMERÍA**

 ** _Musicalización de capítulo:_ _Jim Croce-Time in a bottle_**

¿Te imaginas ser niño y recibir la noticia de que eres un mago?. Visualiza que rondas los once años y un día cualquiera te revelan que eres mago; Te invitan a unirte a un mundo hermoso, dónde volar, hablar con pinturas y acariciar unicornios es posible. Un escenario apetecible y maravilloso para un nacido de muggles, como yo. Luego abres los ojos, descubres que ese mundo no es tan maravilloso, de hecho aquél mundo es hostil y terrorífico. Hay personas que te agreden, te humillan y poco puedes hacer para detenerlos, sencillamente ellos no te quieren ahí.

—¡50 puntos menos para Griffindor! —Sentenció McGonagall

—Han sido Mulciber y Avery—Repetí.

Ni Minerva McGonagall, ni la Poppy Pomfrey parecían dar credibilidad a mis explicaciones. La primera me miraba furiosa, la segunda se limitaba a curar la herida de mi brazo en una camilla de la enfermería.

—Mary…—Susurró Marlene a un lado de mi— …te lo haz echo tu misma al intentar conjurar un congelador de llamas.

—¿De qué hablas Marlene?—Pregunté confundida y sin poder dar crédito a lo que decía. —Ellos te petrificaron, ¿Cómo crees que te hiciste ese chichón en la cabeza?.

Marlene se llevó la mano a la nuca, dónde probablemente tuviera una hinchazón dolorosa al tacto. Ciertamente su expresión al tocarla la confundía, pero parecía no ser prueba suficiente para argumentar mi testimonio.

—Señorita Mcdonald, su herida se niega a cooperar—Informó la enfermera—es evidente que esto tiene magia obscura de por medio—dedujo con aire de desaprobación.

—Debe de pensársela dos veces antes de jugar con maleficios que no conoce señorita Mcdonald—Regañó una muy enfadada McGonagall.

—Por el amor de Merlín…—exclamé —¿Dónde aprendería yo magia obscura?, ¡Mi familia es Muggle!

— Eso no impediría colarse a la sección prohibida…—Acusó la profesora —Creo que por fin encontramos al misterioso alumno que merodea en las zonas vedadas.

Escuché los tosidos de Remus Lupin, que se encontraba a una camilla de distancia. Al parecer se había atragantado con un trozo de chocolate que saboreaba mientras contemplaba la reprendida de la que era víctima.

Negué el rostro con impotencia. No sabía que más decir para que me creyesen.

—Requeriré una pócima más poderosa para lograr que eso cicatrice—Declaró Pomfrey. Se dirigió a su despacho personal, dónde parecía guardar el arsenal pesado, una serie de pócimas que yo categorizaría como material médico más especializado para heridas de gravedad. Se tapó la nariz y sacó el corcho de una probeta de la que emanaba un humo espeso y pestilente.

—Esto dolerá—Advirtió. —Pero esta poción contiene lágrimas de fénix, con suerte será suficiente.

Y Derramó un par de gotas sobre mi herida. Las sentí como ácido sobre la carne viva y no pude aguantarme un grito que tuve que amortiguar con la sábana de la cama.

—Deberá permanecer esta noche en la enfermería—Manifestó la enfermera mirando a McGonagall.

—Bien, así le dará tiempo de pensar en lo que hizo. Y a mí de pensar un castigo apropiado. —Declaró esta última.

Una vez la profesora y la enfermera se marcharon, Marlene se sintió con la libertad de sentarse al pie de la camilla dónde descansaba.

—McGonagall me odia—Dije aun intentando ahogar el dolor de mi brazo.

—No te odia—Aseguró Marlene —Es solo que piensa que has sido tu quién robó el único ejemplar de "Animagología"…. Ya sabes el aprecio que le tiene a ese libro.

—¡Ja! —Solté una risa fingida. —¿Además de practicar magia obscura también soy una ladrona?... ¡Que se jodan!… el único delito que he cometido es el de ser hija de muggles.

—Ese no es ningún delito—Murmuró Marlene.

—En este lugar parece que lo es. —Aseveré

—Mary—Suspiró mi amiga,—Si te haces sentir mejor, tienes razón en lo del chichón, no recuerdo en cómo pude habérmelo echo.

Cuando mencionó la palabra " _Recuerdo_ " algo ocurrió en mi mente, los engranes de mi cabeza comenzaron a girar.

—Quizá puedas convencer a Dumbledore a venga a visitarme… —se me ocurrió resolver—…él tiene ese artefacto para ver los recuerdos—Pensé en voz alta —Si le comparto mi recuerdo, podría probar que han sido Avery y Mulciber, incluso podría hacer que les expulsen.

—Creo que eso sería demasiado—Opinó Marlene poco convencida.

—En verdad que no lo recuerdas—Reafirmé con impotencia. Marlene se limitó a negar con el rostro.

—Llego tarde a Adivinación—Explicó mientras se incorporaba.— Te vendré a visitar más tarde, Mary.

—Por supuesto. Olvidaba que tenemos Adivinación—Comenté. —Nos veremos después, Marlene, no quiero que llegues tarde—Le dije. No quería retenerla mucho tiempo —…Oye, puedes verificar mi inocencia en la bola de cristal—Bromeé.

Marlene rio antes de marcharse. Yo me recosté sobre la cama con la mano pegada a la frente, suspiré un par de veces, intentando calmar el dolor y, al tiempo, intenté reflexionar en lo que había salido mal en las últimas horas. Sobre todo en lo tonta que había sido al desafiar a los aprendices de Tom Riddle.

—Yo te creo … —Una voz se hizo sonar a mi derecha.

Giré el cuello para mirar al sujeto que me hablaba. Remus Lupin. Había olvidado por completo que compartía la enfermería con él. Como el eterno chico enfermizo de la generación, no era extraño encontrarlo ahí, casi formaba parte del inventario de la enfermería. Continuaba comiendo chocolate.

—Supongo que lo has escuchado todo—Deduje sin gran cátedra de inteligencia.

Asentó el rostro

—No quiero entrometerme. Sin embargo… puedo estar seguro de que no fuiste tú quién se ha colado en la sección prohibida—Declaró. Dio otro mordisco a su barra de chocolate. —No te lo tomes a mal, pero no podrías haber ido más lejos que a la sección de defensa avanzada.

Ofendida me re incorporé, enderezando mi espalda con brusquedad y apoyándola en la cabecilla de la cama

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?. —Le cuestioné viendo dolido mi habilidad con la magia. —Soy tan capaz como cualquiera de conjurar un buen hechizo que abra el candado de la sección restringida.

Remus rió amigablemente.

—No me mal entiendas, no dudo de tu talento—Explicó —Es el archivero de séptimo, está colmado de boggarts.

—¿Boggarts?—Exclamé. No entendía cómo aquello tendría que ver con mi habilidad para filtrarme a la dichosa sección negra de la biblioteca. —No comprendo. Remus ¿Crees que no podría enfrentarme a uno?—reconocí.

Mi compañero me sonrió

—¿Recuerdas las lecciones de Defensa contra las artes Obscuras del año anterior? .

Asentí, pero mi gesto se mantenía ofendido y desorientado.

—Rebelaste que tu boggart sería "Ed Gein", el asesino de la Motocierra. —Hizo una pausa. — Desde luego, probablemente pocos magos identifican a los villanos de las películas muggles… excepto, por supuesto, los que conocemos el cine muggle.

—No sabía que eras… un nacido de muggles. —Dije con el temple suavizado. Me sorprendía que Remus recordara algo sobre mí. No pude evitar sentirme mal porque de hecho yo no lograba recordar nada de él, salvo que era el "eterno chico de la enfermería".

—Mestizo—Aclaró.

—Remus, sigo sin comprender… ¿Qué tiene que ver Ed Gain con la sección prohibida? —Interrogué.

—Que un boggart convertido en un maniático con una motosierra, hubiese causado un fuerte alboroto antes siquiera de que te dieses cuenta—Explicó. —La lección del año pasado sobre los Boggart fue teórica, como casi todas las lecciones de Defensa. Lo que provoca que casi nadie sepa que los boggarts, en su mayoría, no solo provoquen miedo, sino que también sean inoportunamente escandalosos. La señora Pince los tiene ahí, junto a la sección prohibida, a apropósito.

Chisteé los dientes —Creo que tiene sentido—Reconocí encogiendo los hombros. —¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Manifesté, ahora con un inusitado aire de sospecha.

—Mi padre es experto en Boggarts—Respondió con un matiz lógico —Dominé el conjuro "Riddkulus" aún antes que la escoba voladora.

—Impresionante—Dije fingiendo una voz de profesora—Así que…— Canturreé —Eres experto en Boggarts y en películas muggles.

—Más experto en lo primero… no tanto en lo segundo.

Reí —Creo que tienes suerte. Nunca he visto un boggart, o nada realmente—Confesé y solté otro suspiro pronunciado y melancólico—Sólo conozco lo que ofrece este castillo. Cuando leo sobre vampiros, unicornios, hombres lobos… siempre pienso en lo fascinante que sería conocer alguno.

Remus alzó las cejas, bajó la mirada y rio. Es como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera sentido, o bien, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

—Bueno, si tanto te importa, ya sabes dónde encontrar un boggart.

—¿Y que Pince me baje otros 50 puntos?, ¿O alentar las sospechas de McGonagall? … creo que mi día ha sido suficientemente malo como para repetirlo.

—Hay boggarts por todo el castillo—Aseguró el. —Si me topo con alguno, te mantendré al tanto.

— ¿Es una promesa, Sr. Lupin? —Pregunté con formalidad.

—Lo es—Aseguró éste.


	4. Herbología con James y Snape

_"Estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿sabéis? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial, le tenía inquina a James. Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio hacia el sauce boxeador. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Se habría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transformado. Pero tu padre, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era"_

 _Remus Lupín.Capítulo 18. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

 _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban._

* * *

 **Herbología con James y Snape**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Uriah Heep - Lady in black (1971)_

La señora Pomfrey me dio de alta al día siguiente. La herida mostró grandes mejoras apenas desperté. "Las lágrimas de Fénix nunca fallan" dijo, "Aunque es probable que te quedes con una cicatriz como recuerdo" también advirtió. Por lo que me alisté para reincorporarme a la primera clase del día.

—No te perdiste de gran cosa—Me decía Marlene mientras nos dirigíamos rumbo al invernadero. Aguardamos a que la escalera del quinto piso dejara de girar. —En realidad solo hicimos predicciones tontas en adivinación. En esta ocasión aprendimos a Leer un poco de tarot.

—Así que Tarot.—Exclamé con interés —¿Algo interesante que deparara el futuro?

Escuché el "Croosh" de la escalera que había embonado con el segundo pasillo

—Confuso y si sentido como siempre…—Explicó Marlene sin darle importancia —ho, bueno pasó algo distinto. Cómo tu no estabas he tenido que hacer equipo con Potter—Comentó —No paraba de hacer el payaso con Black mientras se decían predicciones bobas: "¡Ho mira!, te ha salido un viejo con cara de estarse aguantando un pedo, esto augura un futuro estreñimiento" —Dijo imitando la voz de James —"A ti la tía rubia en pelotas, las cartas anuncian un futuro cambio de sexo" —Ahora imitaba la voz de Sirius, un tanto más grave, pero sin abandonar el matiz tontón.

Solté una carcajada.

—…Así que la profesora—continuó Marlene retomando su tono normal— optó por cambiarlo de lugar y sentarlo junto a mí.

—Dime que le auguraste su coronación como "Miss cabezota" de la generación—Bromeé con aire irónico.

—Que va…—Dijo rolándolos ojos —La lección constaba en que él hiciera una pregunta y yo tirara las cartas e intentara interpretarlas. ¿Adivinas qué preguntó?.

—"¿Lily Evans saldrá conmigo alguna vez?" —Canturree como si se tratara de un mantra que hubiera memorizado.

— No… de hecho, preguntó por la copa de Quidditch de este año.

—Vaya, eso parece interesante—pensé alzando las cejas—…¿Ganaremos?

—Francamente, no lo sé— Se encogió de hombros—… salió un cúmulo de cartas sin sentido. Una serpiente ( _Que no le hizo gracia alguna_ ), una dama, una estrella, la carta de los enamorados, la carta de la traición …y no recuerdo cuál otra. Al final tuve que inventarme algo. Le dije "Griffindor tiene grandes oportunidades de conseguir la copa, pero Slytherin vendrá mejor preparado".

—Hablando de Quidditch…—Dije recordando de pronto —He decidido hacer audiciones este año.

—Estás loca—graznó Marlene elevando varias octavas la voz—¿Recuerdas lo que las últimas jugadoras han dicho sobre el trato de James?.

Desde que James había tomado el timón como capitán del equipo de Griffindor, las jugadoras no aguantaron las exigencias del entrenamiento. Todas ellas habían desertado y en su lugar el equipo se había conformado enteramente de varones. Al parecer James no era el capitán con el mejor tacto, ni el más cordial, ni el más caballeroso. Las quejas variaron entre su actitud arrogante y poco sensible, hasta su arbitrariedad al momento de planificar las estrategias. Lo cierto era que Potter no tenía paciencia con las chicas cuando se trataba de Quidditch, y no se molestaba en ocultar su favoritismo hacia jugadores de gran tamaño que procurarán ser figuras que amedrentaran al rival.

—Puedo con Potter—Le aseguré —No me intimida en absoluto. Y estoy segura que le vendrá bien al equipo alguien con una buena habilidad con la Quaffle y el aro.

—¿La Quaffle?—Cuestionó Marlene que al parecer estaba desorientada respecto a mi comentario.

—He estado estudiando los puntos débiles de nuestro equipo— Expliqué —El problema de Gryffindor es que falla el 40% de sus tiros al momento de llegar frente a los aros. Soy la mejor opción para reforzar esa área, mis tiros aciertan con una probabilidad casi de 9 /10.

Marlene movió el rostro en sentido negativo, poco le convencía la idea —Quiero escucharte pensar lo mismo cuando Potter te obligue asestar desde medio campo con lluvia y dos golpeadores acosándote con las Bludgers…

Para ese punto ya habíamos llegado al invernadero. Acomodamos nuestros respectivos morrales en los percheros y desembolsamos nuestros volúmenes de Botánica mágica.

— Además aun te estás recuperando del brazo, ¿Crees que es buena idea demandarte lanzamientos imposibles con la Quaffle?.

—Sanaré—Aseguré — en una semana estará listo para estrenarse como cazador.

Fui directo a las filas de macetas dónde dormían las mandrágoras. Desde segundo año, cuando nos enseñaron a cuidar estas criaturas, me había encariñado mucho con la mía. Hasta le había puesto un nombre: "Blossom". Me gustaba estar al tanto de su cuidado.

— Bueno, si tan decidida estás, creo que no me resta salvo desearte suerte con las pruebas— Concluyó Marlene con un obstinado tono de incredulidad. Desdobló su mandil de jardinería y comenzó a ajustárselo. — Por cierto—manifestó cambiando radicalmente el tema— ¿McGonagall ha decidido algún castigo para ti?.

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros—Después de la reprendida que me dio, no volvió a pasarse por la enfermería. Creo que no consideró importante que una de las alumnas de su casa haya sido atacada con magia obscura.—Teoricé, recobrando el resentimiento que aún me molía las entrañas por todo lo acontecido con el incidente Avery-Mulciber. Comencé a arrancar las hojas secas de blossom y aproveché la oportunidad de conjurar el " _acuamenti_ " para hidratar su tierra.

—Interesante—Meditó Marlene con un aire pensativo y misterioso.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante? —Exclamé con cierto enfado —He pensado seriamente levantar una queja en el ministerio frente la negligencia de Dumbledore ante la agresión.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Marlene se volvió hacia mí escrutándome con una mirada que me indicaba que no podía estar más equivocada.

Me sacudí las manos y me volví hacia la mesa de trabajo. —Ni siquiera atendió la petición de evaluar mi recuerdo como prueba de mi testimonio—Argüí.

—Dumbledore sí que ha evaluado tu caso—Aseguró Marlene —Si no ha tenido la molestia de visitarte en la enfermería es porque ha estado inmerso en otro asunto, algo grave—Explicó. Miró hacia ambos lados verificando que aún fuéramos las únicas en el invernadero. Bajó la voz y comenzó hablando con mucho secretismo—Nadie sabe que ha ocurrido exactamente, ni siquiera Lily Evans… pero parece que Snape se ha metido debajo del sauce boxeador.

—¿Hay algo debajo del sauce boxeador? —espeté pensando que lo lógico sería que debajo del árbol se encuentre una raíz atestada de lombrices y bichos.

—Al parecer, sí que hay algo—manifestó mi rubia amiga—…Algo que no debió haber visto Snape… —Marlene se mordió los labios y se aproximó un par de centímetros—Fui hablar con Dumbledore, como haz encargado. Con la intención de pedirle que echara un vistazo a tu recuerdo. Tuve la suerte de toparme con Slughorn quién estaba por la labor de hablar con Dumbledore. Así que me facilitó la entrada a través de la gárgola. —Marlene hizo una pausa y dio una segunda mirada—Encontré a Dumbledore hablando con Severus. Nunca había visto tan alterado al Director, no solo estaba enfadado, literalmente parecía asustado por la situación. Logré escuchar algo de lo que hablaban:

"Sr. Snape, le suplico encarecidamente que no vuelva curiosear debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Le repito que estaría comprometiendo su vida y la seguridad misma del castillo"

"Pero si ha sido un plan de Potter y Black. ¡Debería de expulsarles!";

"Debe agradecer la oportuna intervención del señor Potter, es gracias a él que usted ha logrado salir vivo".

Guardé silencio ante lo que contaba Marlene, se escuchaban los chillidos de una liana cantarina y el correr de la fuente donde flotaban los lirios mágicos. No veía algún escenario en este mundo dónde fuera posible que James Potter salvara la vida de Snape; Tampoco visualizaba un escenario en donde Dumbledore se alterara frente una cuestión tan vaga como un encuentro entre estos dos. Pero, según las palabras de Marlene, ambos habían ocurrido.

Estaba por preguntar más de lo acontecido, pero escuchamos un par de voces atravesar el umbral del invernadero. Se trataba de Lily Evans y el propio Severus Snape que se sumaban a la lección. No tardarían de llegar el resto de Gryffindors y Slytherins.

—¿Crees que Evans sepa algo?.

—Posiblemente. Estos parecen uña y mugre—Respondió Marlene.

Snape y Lily se acomodaron a unas mesas de nosotros mientras hablaban entre ellos. Snape parecía mal humorado, más de lo acostumbrado.

—¡Hey, Mcdonald!—Escuché desde mis espaldas —Dicen que intentaste fuego maldito frente al espejo—La misma voz rio. Se trataba del esperpento de Mulciber.

—La muy idiota terminó hiriéndose el brazo—Secundó Avery.

Me volví a Marlene—Pensé que habías hablado con Dumbledore—Le dije a Marlene en secretismo.

—Hablé con él—Aseguró mi amiga.

Me comenzó a invadir una cólera incontrolada. ¿Cómo era posible que, aun con lo ocurrido, este par de serpientes aún siguieran en Hogwarts?. Me tragué mi enojo y antes de salir de mis casillas enarqué una flamante sonrisa, fingiendo, quizá demasiado, que el asunto me divertía.

—Admito que estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes—Les dije en voz alta. — ¿Atacar a una chica por la espalda? —Chisté los dientes—Hay que ser muy cobarde para llegar a eso. Pero supongo que, cuando se carece de cerebro y talento, no hay muchas opciones ¿Verdad?.

— Asquerosa, ya es insulto tu sola presencia.—Respondió Avery —No te sientas con el derecho de dirigirte a nosotros.

— Grasiento, Esa no es forma de hablarle a una mujer—Opinó desde el umbral de la entrada al invernadero James Potter.

Había llegado junto con Sirius Black y Petter Pettigrew. Por el gesto de Avery advertí que la presencia de James le tomó por sorpresa.

—Se más comprensivo James, es posible que nunca haya hablado con alguna—Dijo Sirius, fingiendo seriedad y auténtica preocupación.

—Ese par de idiotas me atacaron, por la espalda, ¿Cómo sino iban a poder?. Intentaron usar magia obscura sobre mí y luego desmemorizarme—Expliqué a los muchachos de la casa Gryffindor..—Pero hasta para ello muestran ser una eminencia de ineptitud. La desmemorización fue tan efectiva como baba de trol—Reí. Me remangué la túnica y mostré la herida en recuperación — pero el maleficio, fue un chiste que se contó solo. Bastó un ungüento para curarlo. —Solté una carcajada —Saben, me he topado con gnomos de jardín más peligrosos que ustedes dos.

Avery y Mulciber intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida entre ellos. Posiblemente no contaban con que la desmemorizacíon de Caradoc fallara.

—¿Intentaron usar magia obscura sobre ti? — me preguntó Sirius.

—Intentaron—Repetí.

—Bueno, la magia obscura es motivo de expulsión. —Recordó Sirius. Se cruzó de brazos con gesto de complacencia—Parece que por fin nos libraremos de sus deformes rostros. Ya era hora.

—Y sus mantecas—Secunde.

—No lo sé—James fingió negar el rostro consternado—me parece que estos dos eran inclusiones del servicio benéfico de Hogwarts para el departamento de niños con retrazo de San Mungo. Dumbledore no les puede expulsar así nomás.

Me eché a reír. Petter y Marlene me siguieron la carcajada. Avery y Mulciber se les coloró la cara de distintas tonalidades rojas, podía imaginarme que expulsarían vapor por los oídos en cualquier momento, pero permanecieron callados. No se atreverían nunca a meterse con James y Sirius sin el respaldo de Caradoc.

Me sentí profundamente agradecida por la intervención de mis compañeros. Ser Gryffindor tenía sus ventajas en la década de los setentas. Podría haberse zanjado ahí el asunto, pero alguien decidió meter su nariz.

— ¿No te parece un tanto hipócrita, Black?—Manifestó Severus Snape a punto de estallar desde su rincón junto a Lily Evans. Todos viramos la mirada hacia él. —¿Tu, hablando de motivos de expulsión?… Podría mencionar otras razones que ameriten verdaderos motivos de expulsión. Criaturas obscuras, por ejemplo, quizá Lupin pueda explicarlo mejor, es experto. ¿O qué me dices de un intento de homicidio?…

Sirius desvaneció su sonrisa, algo que no era habitual. Me pregunté si eso tendría algo que ver con lo que Marlene me había contado minutos antes.

—Quejicus, no te pongas celoso —habló James con una sonrisa cínica— Tu siempre serás nuestro apestado favorito. —Dijo levantando la varita desde su bolso —…Y para muestra un regalo—manifestó lanzando súbitamente una chispa desde la punta de la misma hacia Snape.

Vimos cómo le pegó de lleno a la cara haciendo que se arqueara su cuello y provocando una buena sacudida a su cabello. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que tenía los labios pegados, y era incapaz de separarlos.

—¿Qué vamos hacer contigo Quejicus? —Preguntó Sirius chistando los dientes—Siempre metiéndote en nuestros asuntos. Lily, deberías decirle que se consiga una vida.

La risa de Peter y James no se hizo esperar, así como el rostro horrorizado le Lily ante el maleficio sobre Snape.

—Buenos días, buenos días, buenos días —Saludó el profesor de Herbología un tanto acelerado. Había entrado de pronto, sin dar oportunidad a que Snape contraatacara, o bien, la pandilla de Gryffindor le lanzara otro maleficio. Cargaba un cuarteto de macetas pequeñas en los brazos. — Lamento la demora muchachos… Chicas, pueden dejar las macetas ahí —Les pidió a las muchachas Slytherin que llegaron junto a él, al parecer, ayudándoles con los montos de instrumentos.

Lily sacó su varita y la agitó para deshacer el maleficio de la boca de Snape. James y compañía se recuperaban de sus carcajadas mientras sacudieron sus mandiles jardineros para acomodárselos encima y posaron sobre la mesa sus volúmenes de Botánica Mágica. El profesor estaba tan preocupado por su retrazo y la lección que nunca advirtió el maleficio sobre Snape. O quizá no le dió importancia.

—Habrán sus libros en la lección 2—Pidió —Hoy veremos el encantamiento para acelerar el crecimiento de las hiervas, que también nos ayudará a que algunas flores abran antes de temporada. Pero antes de comenzar, quiero que todos tengan puesta su indumentaria de botánica. ¿Bien?. ¿Marlene podrías leernos lo que el libro dice del Hervicus?

Marlene se aclaró la garganta y tomó el libro en sus manos. Comenzó la lectura en voz alta.

—"Hervicus", el encantamiento que acelera el crecimiento de hiervas, arbustos y plantas frutales…

—¿Crees que el muy idiota diga algo? —Escuché que Sirius susurraba a James.

—No hablará —Respondió James bajo el mismo secretismo— Dumbledore se lo prohibió.

—Shhhht — Les chité.

No me parecía amable que hablaran mientras Marlene leía. Pero no pude pasar inadvertidas sus palabras. ¿En verdad James había salvado la vida de Snape?.


	5. El capitán de Quidditch

_"(James Potter) No era malo jugando al quidditch y eso le hacía creerse superior a los demás. Se pavoneaba por todas partes con sus amigos y admiradores..._ Las normas eran para la gente que estaba por debajo, no para los ganadores de la copa de quidditch. Era tan engreído..."

Severus Snape, capítulo 14, El rencor de Snape

El Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

 **El capitán de Quidditch**

Esa mañana me despertaron unos golpecitos en la frente, cada uno estaba acompañado de un cascabeleo. Era sábado, por lo que me rehusaba a levantarme temprano. Los golpecitos insistieron, se sentían como si un puñado de pétalos muy esponjosos se ensañaran con hacerme abrir los ojos. Me negué nuevamente. A continuación un potente aroma a lavanda surcó mis fosas nasales y sentí una lluvia de talco sobre mi rostro.

—Lily, es sábado—Vocalicé de mal humor. —Si no apartas tu _hada despertador_ , te juro que la transformaré en carbón.

—Lily está tomando un baño—Avisó Marlene en un bostezo.

Sin más remedio, me levanté. Sentía el cuerpo pesado como plomo, el pelo enmarañado y el rostro repleto de un polvo brillante. El hada, parecida a una mujercita con alas de mariposa y vestida de hojas naturales, como si hubiese salido de un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, había tomado el papel de despertador en nuestra habitación, cortesía de Lily desde primer año. Al principio era encantador, pero con el tiempo se volvió odioso.

—Aborrezco esa cosa—Confesé tallándome los ojos.

El hada voló hasta su lugar sobre el baúl de Lily Evans, dónde retornó a su papel de escultura inmóvil, lista para atormentarnos a la mañana siguiente a la misma hora.

—Evans olvidó desencantarla de nuevo—Explicó Marlene. Se había incorporado y preparaba su cambio de ropa.

—¿Hay mucha fila en las regaderas? —Pregunté a mi amiga. Ella respondió con una afirmación. Solté un suspiro. Bajé a la sala común de Gryffindor adormilada, tan solo para hacer tiempo en lo que se despejaba el baño. Casi Decapitado me atravesó.

—¡Hey! —Ladré —Nick, deja de hacer eso, es molesto.

—Ho mis más sinceras disculpas fina dama—Me respondió el fantasma haciendo una reverencia muy pronunciada y enseguida flotó hasta un muro dónde desapareció.

Noté un anuncio nuevo en el tablón de la pared. Me llamó la atención la manera en que cada dibujo cambiaba de forma para transformarse en unas letras, que a su vez volvían a cambiar de forma para transformarse en una snitch, una escoba o un león. Me acerqué a él.

"Pruebas de Quidditch hoy"

"¿Te gustaría ser un león dorado?"

 _Musicalización del capítulo: Shocking Blue - Venus (1969)_

James avanzó hacia los aspirantes, puso las manos sobre la cadera y adoptó una postura altiva. Sus gafas lanzaron un destello cuando las ajustó al puente de su nariz.

— Bien, antes de comenzar deben saber de antemano que el equipo de Gryffindor sólo puede admitir en sus filas aquellos elementos que se ajusten al ancho del perfil.

Nos encontrábamos en el campo de la escuela. Éramos un puñado de bufandas rojas alineados frente al capitán. Aunque en su mayoría varones de buen tamaño, me sentía confiada ese día, sabía que era la única con la puntería que requería el equipo. Además me animaba ver que no era la única mujer adicionando, reconocí a Tina Bruckley de quinto grado.

—…nuestra casa alberga la mayor cantidad de copas de Quidditch, posiblemente fue la que vio nacer a las mejores leyendas de este deporte en toda inglaterra. Es por eso que somos responsables de un legado y un título que cuidar—Continuó Potter. —Les pediré que lo den todo en la cancha lágrimas, dolor y sangre; Quiero que desahoguen su alegría, sus miedos y toda su ira; Que hagan de la victoria de cada partido su único propósito en el castillo…

—¡ME ABURRO! —Gritó Sirius desde las gradas. Junto con Remus, Peter y los miembros del equipo de Quidditch contemplaban las audiciones.

James respondió con una seña con el dedo , la cual solo provocó la carcajada entre los espectadores de las gradas. Noté que Marlene, que había acudido a darme ánimos y se encontraba distanciada del grupo, puso los ojos en blanco.

—La primera prueba consiste en la resistencia. Sólo los miembros que cuenten con la mejor condición física podrán pasar a la segunda etapa. —Declaró. —Estos serán los tres primeros que lleguen después de correr alrededor del campo.

—Potter—Hablé— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Interpelé —El Quidditch es sobre escoba, una competencia de velocidad en tierra no prueba ningún talento que demande este deporte.

—¿Acaso di algún permiso para hablar? —Espetó James sin mirarme. Enseguida caminó hacia mi dirección como un sargento militar. —Si alguien tiene miedo de romperse una uña, tiene la completa libertad de abandonar el campo—. Manifestó escrutándome con un mohín burlón. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al resto. —Que gane el mejor—Dijo antes de soplar su silbato y emitir un pitido ensordecedor.

Al principio, algo desorientada, no sabía hacia dónde correr. Vi como todos salieron disparados hacia una dirección. Maldije y salí como cohete a alcanzarlos. Desde luego los primeros metros lideré la retaguardia, tenía una muy evidente y vergonzosa desventaja. Escuché las carcajadas de la pandilla Griffindor a mis espaldas, y como era de esperarse, los hombres, cuyas zancadas eran el doble de largo que el de las mujeres, tomaron la ventaja sobre nosotras.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que James estaba haciendo. Esta era la mejor y más practica manera de dejarnos fuera a las aspirantes féminas.

No lo permitiría. Apreté el paso, me adelanté a Tina; Me obligué a no bajar la velocidad así los tobillos me tronaran en el intento. Contaba cuatro zancadas por segundo y sólo me concentraba en lograr hacer una quinta. Al cabo de unos minutos sentía que mi estómago estaba por volver el desayuno y el sudor caliente derramarse por mi rostro. No podía permitirme parar ni claudicar. No dejaría que James me descarte por ser mujer.

Uno de los corredores frente a mí se paró para doblarse sobre sus rodillas y tragar aire. Eso era buena señal, animada le rebasé en la primera curva del óvalo que conformaba el campo. Expulsaba grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca. Continué corriendo exigiéndole a las rodillas no rendirse y no pensar en la mala elección de pantalones (extremadamente ceñidos) que seguramente daban un espectáculo de glúteos rebotando a los varones presentes. La segunda curva, mantenía los dedos rectos y pegados, los brazos en "L" que alzaba al ritmo de cada zancada. Dispuse todas mis energías hacia los talones para hacer que en cada paso doble la velocidad. Empaté al corredor frente a mí.

Nos miramos de manera retadora. No imaginaba cómo se vería mi rostro frente a un espejo. Seguramente daría miedo; Labios bien apretados, las cejas fruncidas y la mirada agonizante.

Llegué a la meta apenas un paso antes que el sujeto. Fui frenando de apoco la velocidad y hasta que no pude más me desplomé sobre la hierba con el corazón sobre la garganta y la camisa bañada en sudor. Mi pecho ascendía y descendía con furia.

Vi la silueta contra sol de Potter, cuyos lentes lanzaron otro centello.

—¿Acaso te estás rindiendo Mary? —Dijo burlándose mientras me golpeteaba el estómago con la punta de su escoba.

—Sólo …intento …recobrar…el… aliento.—Dije entre bocanada y bocanada de aire

—Si no te levantas ahora daré por inválida tu prueba de resistencia—Anunció de manera fría antes de dar media vuelta y volverse hacia los otros dos chicos que también se recuperaban de la carrera.

¿Pasé la prueba de resistencia? Me pregunté desde mis adentros. Me incorporé casi de inmediato.

—La segunda etapa pondrá a prueba sus reflejos—Explicó James. —Montarán la escoba y desde cierta altura les lanzaré una serie de bludgers que intentarán derribarlos de la escoba. Si permanecen cinco minutos sin tocar el suelo, estarán dentro. Apropósito—añadió— esta prueba se realiza con ojos vendados.

—¿Con los ojos vendados?—Exclamé. — Potter, ¡Eso es absurdo!

—¡Ho!, Parece que Mary quiere ser voluntaria para ir primero—Sonrió el de gafas. —Intentaré no darte en la cara, pero no prometo nada—Advirtió con cinismo. Agitó la varita y de pronto sentí que mi visión se obstruyó.

Me llevé las manos a la altura de la cara para darme cuenta de que un paño se había adherido fuertemente alrededor de mis ojos.

—Demonios Potter, tienes que advertir que vas a vendarme los ojos—Me quejé.

—Mary, no tenemos tiempo para quejas. Monta la escoba y comencemos con esto—Escuché que dijo exasperado.

En completa obscuridad y valiéndome del tacto, tente torpemente mi alrededor para encontrar mi Barredora 1937. Debería de estar flotando a un lado de mí, por algún lugar. Después de dar algunos manotazos al aire logré sentir el mango de madera que acaricié a lo largo.

—¡Cuidado!, esa no es una escoba—Bromeó Sirius. Los chicos soltaron risotadas. De haber tenido los ojos descubiertos les hubiera fulminado con la mirada.

Mi sentido del tacto me ayudó a dar con el asiento y los pedales integrados. Haciendo gala de mi ceguera absoluta, monté con ineptitud y a continuación me elevé algunos metros. Sentí el estómago elevarse a la altura del pecho y un mareo que me entumió los dedos de las extremidades. Comencé a temblar apenas sentí el aire más fresco.

—¿Es mal momento para recordarte que no me hago responsable de cualquier lesión craneocerebral? —Gritó James desde abajo.

—¡Maldita sea Potter!—Exclamé temblando de nervios.

—Tranquila—Dijo desde su lugar con una voz mucho más serena—…Sólo recuerda que … ¡AHORA!—Gritó intempestivamente.

Escuché el zumbido del aire agitándose proveniente de una dirección contraria a la de James Potter, algo a gran velocidad se aproximaba directo a mí. Me abrasé al palo de la escoba y pude darme cuenta que algo tan rápido como un cometa y pesado como un yunque, me había pasado rozando. Provocó un tambaleo en mi barredora. Apenas me incorporé, mi sentido del oído me advertía que otras dos se aproximaban.

—¡A tu derecha! —Escuché a Marlene McKinnon desde las gradas.

Una golpeó mi hombro y otra pasó de largo frente mi nariz. Emití un chillido que provocó otra tanda de risas entre los espectadores.

Decidí impulsarme hacia enfrente. Recorrí algunos metros antes de darme cuenta que otras bludgers se aproximaban a toda velocidad.

—Una botella de cerveza de mantequilla a quien logre derribarla—Escuché que alguien retó desde las gradas.

Di una voltereta brusca que me sacudió el cabello de la nuca, Y avancé sin tener noción si bajaba o subía. Otro balón golpeó mi escoba y otro más me obligó a girar ciento ochenta grados sobre mi eje.

Entonces, siguiendo mi instinto decidí elevarme hacia el cielo en zigzag. Fueron quizá más de diez metros. Otro zumbido se acercaba a mis sentidos auditivos, así que viré a la derecha y supe que había logrado esquivarla.

Estaba orgullosa de mi misma intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando de pronto una de las pelotas golpeó mi espalda sin misericordia. Perdí el equilibrio y las fuerzas para sostenerme. De pronto mis dedos habían perdido el mango de la escoba y sentí cómo mi cuerpo cedía a las fuerzas de la gravedad. Esa caída dolería, pero fue mas doloroso ese un jalón por la pierna que me retuvo. Sentí mi columna estremecer. Mi pie se había atascado en el pedal, impidiendo así una inevitable caída desde los aires. Me sentía como muñeca de trapo colgada de un pie, con mi cabello zarandeándose como bandera al viento.

Con mi pierna suelta di pataletas hasta lograr atrancarla sobre la escoba. Luego hice una flexión hacia arriba. Juraría que pesaba más de 200 kilos para lograr concluir aquella postura. Con una mano tomé el mango de la escoba y con la otra me despejé el cabello de la cara. Ahora podía darme cuenta que mi coleta se había soltado y ahora volaba con tremenda maraña de cabello.

Me abracé al mango de la escoba alertando que en cualquier momento otra bludger llegaría a derribarme. Así que coloqué el mango en vertical para sencillamente ir tan arriba como pudiera.

Escuché el silbato de James, unos treinta metros debajo de mi. El paño que obstruía mi visión de pronto se soltó.

—Baja—Ordenó —Han pasado los cinco minutos.

Había llegado hasta las gradas que se pintaban del negro y amarillo de hufflepuff. Mi respiración era agitada y estaba a punto de desvanecerme.

Descendí. Desmonté la escoba y di unos pasos torpes hasta dónde estaba Potter.

— ¿He pasado la prueba? —Pregunté.

—Haz permanecido en el aire, ¿No? —Respondió este. Esbocé una sonrisa de lo más cansada. —Pero por merlín, Mary—Exclamó—Haz algo con ese cabello.

Me tambaleé hasta caer sobre la hierba. Permanecí ahí mientras me recuperaba del mareo, pero los estragos de los golpes de los balones comenzaron a punzar. Sentía parte de la espalda entumecida, el brazo se había hinchado y me temblaba involuntariamente, mientras el tobillo no me respondía. Se había teñido de un color púrpura.

Decidí no moverme de aquél lugar mientras los otros chicos pasaban su propia prueba de reflejos a ciegas. Noté que las bludgers las controlaban los mismos chicos de las gradas. Por un momento deseé saber quién había sido el responsable de aquella pelota que me derribó, pero aquél deseo fue fugaz. Pasé la prueba y eso era lo que importaba.

Entrencé mi cabello como pude. Sabía que era un desastre, pero la vanidad había pasado a segundo plano.

James hizo sonar su silbato. El segundo chico había caído directo al piso así que ahora sólo éramos dos aspirantes a prueba.

—Arriba Mcdonald—Ordenó Potter. Alzó un brazo e hizo una seña para que el resto del equipo se acercara a nosotros. —Bien pues, comenzaremos a evaluar sus habilidades. Brennan—Llamó al aspirante a quién reconocía como un chico de sexto. Me doblaba el tamaño y había sido el más rápido en la prueba de resistencia. —Me gustaría probarte cómo guardián. ¿Te sientes en condición de parar unas Quaffles?.

El chico, a quien parecía que las bludgers no habían hecho mayor daño, asintió la barbilla.

—Bien. —Potter le cedió una palma amistosa. Luego se dirigió hacia mi —Mcdonald—Me Llamó.

Sonreí, mas lista que nunca de probarme cómo cazadora. Era la oportunidad de demostrar mi talento con la puntería.

—… ¿Podrías encargarte de prepararnos unas bebidas? —Ordenó.

Miré de hito en hito al equipo sin comprender—¿No me probarás? —Cuestioné.

—A su debido momento—Contestó él sin darle importancia. —…Procura que la bebida esté helada.

Sin saber exactamente que debía de hacer me dirigí a la carpa. No tenía idea de cómo debía sentirme. ¿Estaba dentro del equipo?, ¿Potter esperaría a que recuperara fuerzas?... No tenía idea. Pero decidí obedecer sin demandar más explicaciones. No había caído de la escoba, así que, como sea había pasado sus pruebas psicópatas, así como tolerado sus burlas con cierto grado de dignidad. O eso creía.

—¡Hey Mcdonald!— Escuché al capitán a lo lejos —¡Y también trae algunos bocadillos para Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano!.

Otra tanda de carcajadas estalló.

Entonces lo pillé.

Mi prueba había sido una pantomima. Un espectáculo para divertir al equipo, o ¿Quién sabe?, divertirse él mismo. Me sentí como una tonta, o lo que fue peor, me sentí en los pies de Snape. Nunca me iba a tomar en cuenta, así sobreviviera a cien pruebas de agilidad o resistencia. Sencillamente no era la clase de perfil que buscaba para su equipo.

Pero al tratarse de un tema de género sentí mi orgullo más dolido que nunca. Y como en aquél entonces era una adolescente con una cabeza tan dura como una bludger, había convertido el tema en una cuestión personal, y como tal no le iba a dar la satisfacción de renunciar.


	6. Lily Evans y el San Valentín del 75

_-¿…A pesar de que se suponía que éramos amigos?- Decía Snape -¿Mejores Amigos?._

 _-Lo somos, Sev_

 _-¡Le gustas, le gustas a James Potter!- Las palabras parecían salir de Snape contra su voluntad- Y él no es lo que todos piensan… un héroe del Quidditch- La amargura y el desagrado de Snape lo estaban volviendo incoherente, y las cejas de Lily se elevaban más y más en su frente._

 _-Sé que James es un idiota arrogante._

Lily y Snape. Capítulo 33. El cuento del Príncipe.Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte

* * *

 **Lily Evans y el San Valentín del 75**

 _Musicalización del Capítulo: KC and the Sunshine Band - Get Down Tonight (1975)_

—Parece que no haz dormido bien—Comentó Marlene durante la mañana del san Valentín del 75.

Ese día cargaba con dos feas y grandes ojeras. De haber tenido la oportunidad, le habría pedido a Lily un poco de su pócima revitalizante, pero como aquella prefería compartir el desayuno con Severus Snape, no me quedó de otra que ir por la escuela modelando mis manchas negras bajo los ojos.

—Me he quedado estudiando en la biblioteca hasta tarde—Mentí mientras me llevaba una cucharada de avena dulce a la boca.

En realidad me avergonzaba confesarle que James me había hecho remendar los uniformes del equipo Gryffindor, tarea que me había obligado a dormir hasta las dos de la mañana. Seguro me sometería a un sermón que abriría con un molesto "Te lo dije".

—Ya era hora—Manifestó dando vuelta a su edición matutina del profeta.

Marlene era esa estudiante del tipo amigable y metódica. Nunca se metía en problemas y siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar, no por nada era asesora de Peter Pettigrew. A menudo me preguntaba cómo era posible que el pequeño Peter, quién era amigo de tres de las mentes más brillantes de la generación, tuviese que acudir a Marlene como apoyo para estar al día con las asignaturas.

Podría comprenderlo si prefería pasar de James. Pero Sirius y Remus parecían mejor opción para él, ya que compartían el mismo dormitorio. ¿Sería que sus amigos no tenían la madera, ni el tiempo para ejercer de asesores?. O tal vez (y creo que esta teoría sería la más cercana a la realidad) Marlene era el único vínculo que tenía Peter con alguna mujer.

—Hola Marlene—Saludó el pequeño Peter que se unía a su círculo en Gryffindor para desayunar.

—Buenos días " _Pit_ "—Respondió aquella. Atisbé un dejo de alegría cuando Marlene volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su lectura.

—¿"Pit"?—reí mediante un susurro—¿Hay algo qué no me hayas contado entre "Pit" y tu? —Enarqué una ceja, expectante de detalles.

Marlene giró sus pupilas—ho, Porfavor Mary—suspiró—no te inventes novelas—suplicó. —Me recuerda a mi hermanito.

—Pero si tu hermano tiene diez años…—Manifesté sin comprender. Insistía en que mi teoría entre Peter y Marlene fuera acertada. Luego me di cuenta que el hermanito de Marlene y Pettigrew podrían compartir evidentes similitudes, sobre todo con la voz, la cabellera rubia y la baja estatura.

Peter, a diferencia de sus compañeros, aún no había atravesado por la pubertad. Su voz seguía siendo chillona e infantil, como la de un niño, y su altura se comparaba con la de los alumnos de primer ingreso. Eso aunado a la postura maternal que había adoptado Marlene con aquél, podía entender que para mi amiga, "Pit" era su excusa para ejercer de hermana mayor.

—¿Cómo va la asesoría con "Pit"? —Entonces pregunté burlona, llevándome otra cucharada de avena a la boca.

—Progresando—Respondió en monosílabo. Noté sus ojos fulminantes detrás del periódico. —¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento en Quidditch? —Contraatacó.

Alcé las cejas y desvié la mirada—…Progresando—Volví a mentir.

Reflexioné sobre mi triste situación de un San Valentín a los catorce años. Mientras Lily era la amiga inseparable de Snape y Marlene la hermana protectora de Peter, yo era la elfina doméstica de James. No tenía perspectiva de citas y lo único que se me ocurría hacer después de clase era dormir hasta reponer todas las horas de desvelo.

Escuché en coro unos gritos ahogados femeninos contiguos a nosotros. Provenía de la mesa de a lado, Marlene también interrumpió la lectura del profeta para atender la situación.

Las chicas de quinto grado de Griffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw escuchaban atentamente a Bertha Jorkins. Quién era conocida por ser la chica más cotilla del castillo. Parecía que la historia que contaba, cual fuera que sea esta vez, era especialmente escandalosa.

—Si… le vi el jueves besándose con Florence —Decía con un aire sensacionalista.

— ¿Pero que acaso Caradoc Dearborn no estaba saliendo con Emma Vanity? —Preguntó Tina Bruckley

—¡Y Florence está saliendo con Aubrey Bertram! —Añadió Jorkins.

—¡Que escándalo!—Exclamó entre risas agudas una de las chicas.

Hasta Caradoc tenía más suerte en el amor que yo. Ese si era un golpe bajo.

—¿Vamos a clase? —Propuse determinada a no escuchar más de los chismes de Bertha Jorkins

Marlene, que ya había terminado su desayuno desde hacía unos minutos, se incorporó con morral en mano.

Nos dirigimos a cuidado de criaturas mágicas con el profesor Kettleburn. Aquella clase la compartíamos con la casa de Hufflepuff, lo que admitía me levantaba el ánimo. El grupo de tejonas albergaba a un sexteto de chicas enérgicas y agradables con las cuales me gustaba compartir la clase.

Al llegar al establo, dónde tomaríamos la lección del día, observé algo distinto. Mientras los varones de corbata amarilla se hallaban alimentando a la familia de Hipogrifos que estrenaba un potrillo, las chicas, quienes deberían ser las más entusiastas con el nuevo miembro de la familia de aquellas Equi-aves, se encontraban amontonadas en círculo. Leían un pergamino de colores brillantes.

— Fiesta de San Valentín "Boogie" —Leía Christy Abott —…"The Disco Snidgets" se presentarán.

— Ho, chicas tenemos que asistir—Manifestó otra con entusiasmo. —No podemos dejarlo pasar…¿Creen que sea como las discotecas muggles?. Ya saben con una de esas bolas de cristal y luces de colores…

—¡Mary!—Saludó una de las Hufflepuff cuando alzó la mirada y me pilló entrando. Como si ansiara mi presencia desde hacía un rato—Tu eres la adecuada para explicarnos ¿Cómo bailan los muggles esa "música Disco"?.

— ¿Bailar?— Exclamé pestañeando con un par de ojos muy redondos. Había cumplido los catorce hacía apenas un par de meses, con suerte solo había asistido a fiestas de cumpleaños—…Si, claro… música Disco. Yo les puedo mostrar lo que sé—Mentí. Ese día debería de tener la nariz dos veces más grande de lo usual, pero era agradable cuando los magos se sentían interesados en el mundo muggle. —existen un par de pasos muy populares.

—He visto que muchos bailan con patines—Comentó Abott —¿Es obligatorio llevarlos?.

—A menos que quieras hacerte un par de moretones en plena pista—Respondí. Las chicas rieron.

—Podrías practicar algo antes de que Kettleburn, o los chicos, lleguen—Pidió Diane Smith emocionada. Se incorporó y se colocó junto a mí.

Algo nerviosa de no poder sostener por mucho tiempo mi mentira, me volvía hacia la entrada del establo, dónde reconocí a una oportuna cabellera roja cruzando por la puerta.

—Lily puede mostrarte, es mejor "hija de muggles" que yo—Dije en tono bromista, pero confiaba que fuera lo suficientemente efectiva para esquivar el trago malo de bailar.

—¿Qué yo que? —Dijo Lily inadvertida. Confundida se aferró a su ejemplar de Criaturas mágicas.

Solté un par de carcajadas tras ver el gesto de Evans—Las chicas asistirán a su primera "fiesta disco" —expliqué a la pelirroja.

—Lo que faltaba—Exclamó aquella —la fiebre disco ha invadido Hogwarts—Rio con mejor humor.

—Aterrador, ¿no lo crees? —Opiné.

—¡Ho vamos! —Insistió Diane—Ese tipo de fiestas… y esa música… no existen cuando se vive entre magos. Y Mola tanto. ¿No acudirán? —Preguntó.

Las Gryffindor nos miramos entre nosotras. Era seguro que ni Marlene, ni yo teníamos planes de asistir, pues no contábamos con pareja. Pero Evans…

Lo que había entre Snape y Lily era de hecho un pequeño enigma para mí.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso diría que ella prefería socializar con él antes que con nosotras. Pero no había indicios de romance. Lily casi nunca nos hablaba sobre él, aunque debería de reconocer que Lily tampoco nos hablara gran cosa de nada. A pesar de compartir habitación, pasaba más tiempo en el club de Slughorn o incluso, en el club de pociones, el cual era su indiscutible talento.

—Podrías pedirle a Snape que te acompañe—Propuso Marlene.

Creo que era la pregunta clave para descubrir, de una vez por todas, que había entre la pelirroja y el Slytherin.

—¿Snape? —Espetó la pelirroja partiéndose de risa—Primero se congelaría el infierno antes de que Snape ponga un pie en un evento social de esta índole—Aseguró.

—¿Qué me dices de Potter? —Se aventuró a proponer Abott. —Todos sabemos que le gustas.

De pronto notamos que Lily se había incomodado lo suficiente como para bajar la mirada. Permaneció en silencio y se limitó a negar el rostro fingiendo una mueca. Lily era una mujer algo introvertida pero siempre reflejaba sus pensamientos a través de sus gestos.

—¡Anda… ya! No hace falta que lleven a alguien—Manifestó Diane queriendo disolver la amargura que había sembrado la pregunta —Nosotras iremos en grupo, sin chicos.

—Si—Abott se apresuró a secundar —Pueden venir con nosotras. Será una noche de amigas.

—Yo me apunto—Dijo Marlene—Y apuesto que Mary igual, después de todo ella es la instructora de baile.

Tragué un poco de saliva, pero asentí afirmativamente.

—No, me temo que Mary no va a poder acudir—Habló James que había llegado sin que le notaramos —Mañana tenemos partido de Quidditch y alguien tiene que asegurarse de que las escobas estén limpias y en condición de volar.

Estaba en una posición difícil. En cualquier otra circunstancia le pude haber dicho que estaba abusando con ese juego de tratarme como esclava del equipo. Pero sabía que bastaba una excusa para que éste me expulsara del equipo ahí mismo.

—Venga ya, Potter—Rogó Christy Abott. —Ella es jugadora de reserva; ni siquiera la haz permitido que debute en el campo.

—No se sientan solas chicas, les puedo prestar a Peter—Ofreció el de lentes señalando al muchacho regordete y bajito que tan poca gracia le hacía a las mujeres—Es un gran bailarín. —Añadió guiñando un ojo, pero yo pude olerme aquello como una guirnalda a la broma.

—muy gracioso Cornamenta—Musitó Peter algo avergonzado mientras sacaba su edición de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¿También vas a darle permiso a Black y a Lupin de salir esta noche? — Regañó Marlene sin que aquello le diera gota de gracia.

—Lamento decepcionarte Marlene—Respondió ironíco—…pero este par y un servidor—Dijo rodeando los hombros de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin —… tenemos planes para esta noche.

—Una velada, a la luz de la luna llena—Sonrió Sirius mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Ho, en serio?—Exclamó curiosa Diane—¿Quiénes son las afortunadas?.

James pensó un momento antes de contestar—Sólo puedo decir que son un trio bestial.

Remus Lupin, que era el más alto de los tres, se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos en evidente viso negativo.

—Espero que no te moleste Evans— James desplegó la mejor y más atractivas de sus sonrisas— Estaré disponible el resto del año sólo para ti.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhalo profundamente, parecía contenerse para no decir algo desagradable. Creo que después de pasar tiempo con James como capitán de Quidditch podía comprenderla mejor que cualquiera de los presentes. Su arrogancia era abrumadoramente molesta, y por primera vez llegué a entender la pesadilla que podría significar tener a James Potter insistiendo, reiteradamente, en que le prestes atención.

Después de clase me apresuré a correr hacia la carpa de Griffindor localizada a un costado de la cancha de Quidditch. Pensaba que si lograba acabar antes con esas malditas escobas, tendría oportunidad de llegar a la fiesta con Marlene y las chicas. Ya me las arreglaría para inventar algunos pasos de baile. No perdería la oportunidad de pasar un San Valentin divertido a lado de Marlene y la pandilla de tejonas. ¿Qué tanto tiempo podría llevarme conjurar un "fregotego" para limpiarlas?.

Desepaqué, una a una, aquellas escobas voladoras. No dejaba de pensar en lo magnificas y hermosas que eran. Mi barredora era de segunda mano y no volaba ni la mitad de rápido que cualquiera de aquellas. Saqué mi varita y la agité.

— "Fregotego" — conjuré.

Pero nada pasó. Lo volví a intentar, una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero aquél conjuro no surdía ningún efecto. Suspiré con desanimo. Tendría que cepillar las cerdas y quitar las manchas de pasto de manera manual.

Del peor humor tomé la primera escoba, un cepillo y me senté sobre una banca. Comencé a tallar.

No pasó más de media hora cuando fui presa de los primeros bostezos, seguidos de unos ojos pesados que persistían en cerrarse contra toda mi voluntad. Al poco rato quedé profunda y rotundamente dormida.

Debieron pasar demasiadas horas cuando desperté. La luna llena estaba en su cenit y la brisa nocturna de aquél febrero me escoció hasta los huesos.

Me encogí sobre mi asiento. Sople aire caliente sobre mis manos y pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al ceder al sueño tan lejos del castillo.

Pronto un aullido, profundo y lúgubre, resonó en el aire. Paré en seco. Debía de estar escuchando algo inusual, se decía que en el bosque prohibido había hombres lobo y era, como se lo había mencionado a Lupin, una curiosidad aun no saciada en mi vida como bruja. Pese a las advertencias de la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, algo en mi me rogaba que no dejara pasar la oportunidad de mirar uno, aunque sea de lejos.

Convoqué un "lumus" y con varita en alto subí a los palcos de las gradas más altas. Desde ahí podría vislumbrar el horizonte. Por un lado el castillo de Hogwarts, de dónde se alcanzaban a escuchar, aunque prestando mucha atención, los vestigios de una fiesta acompañada de coloridas y animadas luces. Por el otro lado, la cabaña del guarda bosques, Hagrid, seguida del infinito bosque prohibido.

¿Habría sido un hombre lobo?. Quizá, pero probablemente ya se habría marchado, ya que la espesura de la noche no rebelaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Bajé. Sentí que lo mejor sería regresar al castillo. Aun no decidía si a unirme a la fiesta o sencillamente dormir. Por el frío que se sentía, prefería lo segundo.

Camino a la entrada, escuché unos galopes. ¿Sería uno de los animales del castillo?, ¿Un Hipogriffo, quizá?. Miré por el rabillo del ojo. Y en efecto, había una criatura a una decena de metros. Un majestuoso ciervo, grande de astas prominentes y mirada astuta, como salido de un sueño febril. Estuve por un momento mirándole, temiendo que algún lobo, en la búsqueda de la cena, le empujara a salir del bosque y posteriormente resguardarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Quise acercarme a él. Tenía la tentación de acariciarlo, pero apenas di un paso este apuntó sus astas hacia mí. Desistí con miedo, y respeto. Di media vuelta y me apresuré hacia el castillo.


	7. Regulus Black, el arma de Slytherin

_Harry se fijó en la fotografía: Un equipo de Quiditch de Hogwarts que sonreía y saludaba desde el marco. Se acercó y pudo apreciar las serpientes en los blasones de sus pechos: Slytherins. Reconoció inmediatamente a Regulus como el muchacho sentado en el centro de la primera fila: Tenía el mismo cabello oscuro y se le veía ligeramente altanero como su hermano, aunque era más pequeño, más delgado y bastante menos apuesto de lo que Sirius había sido._

 _-Jugaba de Buscador,-Dijo Harry._

Harry Potter en la habitación de Regulus. Capítulo 10, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

 **Regulus Black, el arma secreta de Slytherin**

 _Musicalización del capítulo: Fleetwood Mac - The Chain (1975)_

Me ajusté unos protectores sobre los pantalones, unos guantes de cuero en las manos, y me anudé una coleta alta, más ajustada de lo normal, ningún pelo fuera de su sitio debería estorbarme.

Me miré frente al espejo. Ese día mi rostro reflejaba excitación y nerviosismo en porciones equitativas. Era la esperada final de Quidditch del curso escolar. Y aunque era jugadora de reserva, era parte de ese gran equipo que competía por la copa de 1975.

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, en esa final se cernía sobre la población, tanto docente como estudiantil, la expectación de un glorioso juego entre los titanes del colegio; El clásico más viejo que el tiempo mismo, Gryffindor vs Slytherins, los fieros Leones dorados contra las astutas Serpientes esmeraldas.

Este juego se bañaba de algo más que una rivalidad entre casas. Gryffindor tenía de su lado al habilidoso león acróbata del colegio, el "héroe" sobre la escoba, James Potter. Sin embargo Slytherin, unos catedráticos de la estrategia, planeaba atacar sin piedad con su arma secreta, o al menos así lo había anunciado Emma Vanity, la capitana de los capas verdes, una golpeadora estrella. Así que el partido se había convertido en el "gran evento" donde dos leyendas disputarían la victoria del Quidditch. Era imposible perdérselo.

Las gradas se llenaban de aficionados entusiastas. Las banderas rojas colmaban la mitad de la circunferencia del campo. En la otra mitad, y contando con un escandaloso grupo de animadores, podíamos ver las caras pintadas de verde. Los palcos eran ocupados por miembros del profesorado y personal de todo tipo. Si mi vista no me fallaba hasta podía ver a invitados externos al castillo, como los remilgados padres de Sirius Black.

Podía observar en camara lenta, casi al ritmo de los tambores de las gradas, a los miembros del equipo de Slytherins que caminaban rumbo al campo con tal elegancia que era difícil perder detalle. Cada uno cargaba con relucientes escobas en las manos, encabezados por la despampanante Emma Vanity, hermosa, esbelta, de mirada felina y portadora de un bate profesional tallado por duendes. Era seguida por Régulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, el debutante de ese año, en cuyo cuello colgaba un par de googles de cuero de dragón. Se decía que era el mejor buscador del equipo desde hacía dos décadas.

Gryffindor caminó hacia el campo con el mismo protocolo, encabezados por James Potter. Cuyo paso confiado, cabeza en alto y su Cometa Platinum profesional no dejaban indiferente a nadie. Entre los miembros del equipo rojo, robustos y de formidable condición, yo era la discordante. Pequeña, piernas de pajilla y con una barredora de segunda mano.

Los asistentes estallaron en aplausos.

— "Que sea un juego limpio" —Dijo el árbitro, Jonathan Wood, el instructor de vuelo. Emma y James se dieron un ceremonioso apretón de manos.

—Tranquila Emma, te dejaré contemplar la copa después de que bebamos en ella—Dijo Potter haciendo gala de su característica arrogancia.

—Guárdate tu caridad, Potter… nosotros no la tendremos para cuando barramos con ustedes—Contestó aquella con una autoconfianza desbordada.

La rubia y el de anteojos dieron media vuelta. Cada cual se dirigió a su respectivo equipo.

—La estrategia de Vanity es derribar de sus escobas a los jugadores en los primeros minutos—Explicó Potter. —Confío en que no lo permitan. No dejen que esas Bludgers los toquen—Ordenó—No jugaremos a su modo, jugaremos al nuestro. Mantendremos la Quaffle en nuestras manos. Somos mucho mejor equipo, tenemos el talento a favor—Sus palabras estaban llenas de convencimiento y parecía surtir un extraño efecto de autoconfianza que nos contaminaba a todos. Después de todo lo decía James Potter. Con él a la cabeza podíamos apostar que teníamos el juego ganado.

—Brennan—Llamó al debutante—…portería—Asignó. —Brazos de acero—Se dirigió al par de muchachos con extremidades de yunques—Ustedes los bates; Blummer, Spinnet—Se dirigió a otro par de chicos de espaldas titánicas—Ustedes en la cacería junto a mí; Bonnes, ojo con esa Snitch.—Advirtió—…Régulus es rápido pero tu visión es única. Si no encuentras la Snitch solo intenta despistarlo mientras nosotros aventajaremos los 150 puntos.

Nuestro buscador se ajustó los cordones de cuero y acomodó los googles frente a sus ojos. Alzó el pulgar en muestra de afirmación.

—Mcdonald,—me llamó— Procura tener ajustadas y listas las escobas de repuesto. —Asenté con firmeza.

A esa altura ya había asumido bien mi papel como jugadora de reserva y me había dedicado a ser una eficiente asistente del equipo. Incluso tenía preparada una buena cantidad de sumo de calabaza para saciar la sed de los jugadores sí lo requerían.

Colocamos nuestras manos al centro de un círculo. —Este juego es nuestro—Prometió James —Sólo salgamos a divertirnos. —Alzó las cejas, como si no hubiera más que añadir. Enseguida enarcó una sonrisa con ánimo.— ¡A Ganar!. —Rugió.

—A GANAR.—El resto de chicos coreó. Alzamos las manos al cielo.

Mis compañeros tomaron sus respectivas escobas y a continuación se dirigieron a sus posiciones en el campo. Los de Slytherin ya estaban en sus puestos. Wood hizo sonar su silbato. Las escobas y sus jinetes se elevaron diez metros del suelo. Los aplausos y el barullo en la tribuna cesaron por completo.

El árbitro abrió un baúl que se estremecía y temblaba. Esas bludgers estaban inquietas por salir, Wood las liberó agitando su varita, ambas pelotas rojas se elevaron en el aire. Luego salió disparada la Snitch dorada que se perdió en la profundidad del cielo. Los dos buscadores intercambiaron un gesto retador. Era asombrosa la similitud que se podía encontrar en la intensidad de la mirada de Regulus con la de su hermano Sirius.

Y por fin Wood alzó el balón a lo alto con mucha fuerza. El silbato sonó.

El juego comenzaba. Las gradas explotaron en un solo grito entusiasta y las banderas flamearon a lo largo de las gradas. Los buscadores sobrevolaron las alturas a una gran velocidad, pronto eran apenas un par de manchas surcando los cielos. Cada jugador se apresuró a ir por su respectivo objetivo, James fue el primero en dispararse con su cometa hacia la Quaffle, zizaguear para evadir a sus oponentes y finalmente asestar el primer gol.

—DIES PUNTOS PARA GRIFFINDOR—Narró Xenophilus Lovegood desde el megáfono.

Noté cómo mi capitán le cerraba el ojo con cinismo a la estrella de Slytherin. Los partidarios de los leones aplaudieron y vitorearon golpeando las tribunas y los tambores. James hizo una reverencia que animó a más aplausos. Vi desde mi sitio que la mueca de Lily reflejaba un íntegro desagrado ante esto.

Me dirigí a las carpas para atornillar los pedales de las escobas. Escuchaba el retumbo ahogado de las gradas y con la suficiente claridad el megáfono de Lovegood.

—Casi lo tenían Slytherin, pero James está imparable hoy —Exclamó. —Va para su segunda anotación… ¡HA! CUIDADO CON ESA BLUDGER... Y logra esquivarla con elegancia. Se acerca a los aros y ¡Otros diez puntos se suman a los leones!.

Reí, siempre que James tenía la Quaffle era punto seguro. Y con una gran sonrisa en mis labios seguí puliendo el pedal de la escoba de la que estaba intentando sacar brillo.

—Emma, ¡Qué manera de golpear ese balón!, ha derribado a uno de los golpeadores de Griffindor. ¡Auch! Esperemos que Madam Pomfrey logre bajar ese chichón.

Alertada ante lo que escuché solté la escoba y salí corriendo asomarme al campo. Los Slytherins celebraban como si aquello hubiese sumado un punto. Vi a mi compañero desplomado sobre el campo.

— "Accio camilla" —Vocalicé. Y salí al terreno de la cancha con una camilla siguiéndome para ocuparme de él.

Una vez lo resguardé en la carpa de Gríffindor noté el moretón que le había provocado la caída. Aún no sabía conjurar el hechizo apropiado para crear hielos, así que (Como buena asistente) ya los había traído conmigo. Se los monté sobre la cabeza.

—¡Griffindor anota su trigésimo punto! —Gritó el megáfono. —¿Pero qué ocurre ahí? —Preguntó Lovegood con excitación— Ema no se da por vencida con su bate de oro, ¡Dio de lleno en el brazo de Spinned! ¡Otro miembro menos para el equipo Gryffindor!.

La señora Pomffley entró intrusivamente a la carpa por medio de la vista hacia el castillo. —Déjame ver ese golpe—Me pidió con apuro. Quité el hielo de su cabeza. —Niña, debes usar Díctamo—explicó casi ofendida de mis inefectivos métodos muggles. Se sacó de su mandil un pequeño pomo marrón que derramó sobre la piel. Reconocí la sustancia porque una vez intentó curar mi herida con el mismo remedio.

Nuevamente las cortinas de la carpa se agitaron, esta vez por la salida hacia el campo. Spinned entraba descompuesto, a punto de caer sin fuerzas. Su brazo estaba completamente desfigurado, como si se le hubiese partido los huesos en varios trozos.

—¡Válgame el cielo!—Exclamó Pomfrey. Agitó su varita e hizo materializarse en el aire un entablillado alrededor de su amorfo brazo. El chico soltó un bramido. —Vamos niña—Me dijo —ayúdale a acostarse en una camilla.

Corrí por una segunda cama. Tal cual me pidió le ayude a recostarse y sostener su brazo roto. El gryffindor no pudo ahogar sus gritos de dolor y comenzó retorcerse hasta conseguir una pose fetal.

—Vamos, hay que llevarlos a la enfermería—Manifestó la señora.

Estuve a punto de negarme, aún tenía que dejar listas esas escobas, tal como el capitán lo había ordenado. Pero el sentido común me dictaba abandonar mí puesto como sirvienta de James y ayudar a los heridos.

Acompañé a Madame Pomfrey hasta el castillo. Con mi varita guiaba una de las camillas mientras ella se hacía cargo de la otra. El lugar estaba desierto, todos atendían el partido, así que por primera vez experimenté la comodidad de pasear por esos pasillos vacíos. Recuerdo que Pomfrey me había guiado por un muy útil atajo para saltar las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar y llegar sin mucho contratiempo a la enfermería. Debió tomarnos cerca de quince minutos el trayecto desde la carpa de Gryffindor.

Una vez los dejé en las expertas manos de la asistente médica, salí disparada a toda velocidad devuelta al campo de Quidditch rogando no haberme perdido de mucho.

Para cuando llegué vi que el marcador estaba ciento treinta a diez, a favor de Gríffindor. El plan de ventaja de James por sumar 150 puntos, es decir 15 goles, antes de que Vanity derribe a los Leones de sus escobas parecía ir en popa.

Vi cómo Brennam, nuestro guardián (o como le llamaríamos en el mundo muggle "Portero"), Había parado una peligrosa Quaffe que se perfilaba para una anotación a favor de Slytherin.

—¡Que parada!, señores, ¡Que parada! —Exclamó Loveggod —El guardián de Gryffindor le deja más claro que nunca a Slytherin "Con mis aros no te metas".

Miré a Emma volando en lo alto, con su formidable bate en mano, no parecía muy afectada por la ventaja que tenía Gryffindor. Mi mirada estaba inerte hacia Régulus que parecía que estaba dando unas indicaciones por medio de señas. Miraba hacia un punto y enseguida regresaba la mirada hacia el Joven Black y asentaba el rostro. Seguro una jugada planificada. Régulus enarcó una peligrosa risa de medio lado, la misma que portaba Sirius apunto de hacer una mala broma a Snape. ¿Qué estaba tramando?.

No quise apartar la mirada de él. Miré cómo se elevó a las nubes y enseguida bajó en picada, ¿Qué estaba por hacer? Observé la reacción de nuestro buscador. Regulus fingía perseguir la Snitch. Una actuación digna de un galardón por que incluso Loveggod había caído en la trampa.

—Gryffindor puede ser dueño del balón, pero sin lugar a dudas Slytherin lo es de la Snitch….

Bonnes, nuestro buscador no le quedó más remedio que impedir que Regulus atrape esa Snitch fantasma, volaba a toda velocidad hacia… ¿Hacia dónde curiosamente había apuntado la mirada felina y astuta de Vanity?.

Lo pillé por completo. —¡NO BONNES, ES UNA TRAMPA! —Grité. Él no me escuchó y dudo que alguien lo haya hecho.

Vanity sonrió maquiavélicamente, puso en la mira una Bludger y golpeó con su formidable bate sin margen de error. Vi surcar aquella Bludger con una precisión exacta, casi trazada a gusto de la capitana, directo a la cabeza del inadvertido Bonnes, que en su ensimismamiento, aun pensaba que Regulus iba tras la Snitch.

La Bludger pegó de lleno en su cabeza, más precisamente en su oído. El golpe había obligado al chico a ladearse, perder el equilibrio y caer de la escoba sin más alternativa, como un costal de patatas. Pronto cayó como un muñeco completamente noqueado.

La tribuna coreó un grito ahogado. Todos se llevaron sus manos a la cabeza y soltaron grititos histéricos de "¡No!"

—¡EL BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR ESTA FUERA!, QUE GIRO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ¡BONNES ESTÁ FUERA! — Rugió Lovegood desde la tribuna. —¡LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SLYTHERIN TIENE YA ESOS 150 PUNTOS EN SU BOLCILLO! BLACK, LA SNITCH ES TODA TUYA.

Los Slytherins hicieron sonar sus tambores a un ritmó unísono: "BLACK","BLACK","BLACK".

Vi a James gesticular una insólita expresión de verdadera preocupación. No estaba acostumbrado a que le atropellen abruptamente los planes, y esos ojos, más consternados que nunca, lo reconocían. Miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Bonnes como si los alemanes hubiesen derribado la flota aérea Inglesa. Vanity le lanzó un beso y le guiño un ojo con mucho descaro.

Pero el de gafas estaba determinado a no dejarse vencer. Se aferró al palo de la escoba, y a toda potencia fue tras la Quaffle que estaba en manos de un jugador Slytherin. Más agresivo de lo que se le había visto nunca, le arrebató el balón al cazador verde. Dio media vuelta a su escoba, casi como un frenó seco a plena avenida, se sacudió para virar rumbo a la portería de Slytherin.

—No pierdas el control Potter—Sugirió el megáfono —¡Nada esta candado, nada está escrito, el juego aún no termina y Gryffindor va a la cabeza con 140 puntos!.

James se acercaba al a portería decidido a anotar otro punto pero pronto dos cazadores lo embistieron, cercándolo sin posibilidad de girar o hacer alguna maniobra.

El juego ya estaba cantado. Lo único que debía hacer Slytherin era bloquear insistentemente a Potter hasta que Regulus atrapara la Snitch, algo que pasaría en cualquier instante.

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato. —¡Falta de Slytherin!— Gritó. —¡Prohibido tocar la escoba de otro jugador! —Regañó dado que uno de los cazadores verdes intentaba detener a James por medio del cepillo de su Cometa Platinum.

—Parece que el capitán de Gryffindor pide tiempo fuera—Habló Lovegood—El instructor de vuelo, Wood, se lo concede. Potter tiene que revaluar su estrategia, tiene sólo cuatro jugadores mientras Slytherin sigue completo.

James desmontó su escoba. Le siguieron el golpeador que le quedaba al equipo; el guardián, Brennam y el segundo cazador. Todos se unieron hacia mí.

—Tenemos una sola oportunidad—Declaró James, tenía las ropas manchadas de barro y el cabello más despeinado que nunca, aun cuando tenía la mala costumbre de alborotárselo él mismo. —La estrategia a la que apela Vanity es que todos sus elementos estén bloqueándome, y pendientes sólo de mi—explicó—Por eso vamos a despistarlos—propuso. —¡MCDONALD! —Me llamó—Toma una de las escobas de repuesto, la más veloz… y te unirás.

Sus palabras fueron tan repentinas que por un momento pensé haber escuchado mal. ¿En verdad jugaría?, ¿EN PLENA FINAL?... No sabía si estaba preparada. Avanzó hacia mí, me tomó de los hombros con mucha firmeza.

—Confío en ti. ¿De acuerdo?, si te mantienes en el aire como lo hiciste en tu audición, esto será pan comido. Vas a salir y dar tu máximo… —Me dijo con firmeza. Por primera vez notaba que disponía su confianza en mí. No podía fallarle.

—Lo haré—Afirmé.

—Solo vuela debajo de mí—Ordenó. ¿Volar debajo de él?, ¿Qué diantres tramaba?, ¿Que diantres iba a yo poder hacer si volaba debajo de él?.

El silbato del árbitro chilló a lo lejos. Era hora de acomodarnos a nuestras posiciones.

—Parece que Potter por fin usará a su jugadora de Repuesto, ¡Bienvenida al campo Mcdonald! —Escuché decir desde el megáfono— Será mejor que Gryffindor use bien este tiempo, porque es su última oportunidad.

Desde las alturas podía tener una mejor perspectiva de la dimensión del partido. Era rodeada de los vítores de Griffindor y los abucheos de Slytherin. De pronto las piernas me temblaron y me di cuenta que las manos me sudaban a mares. Los ojos altivos y burlones de Vanity se cernieron sobre mí. James se giró para encontrar mi mirada. Me asentó el rostro con un gesto de confianza. Trague aire.

— Slytherin es dueño de la Quaffle, lo pasan de mano en mano y tiran… ¡HAY! BRENNAM QUE BUENA PATADA—Opinó el megáfono. Los asistentes se sacudieron el sudor de sus frentes. —¡Momento, MOMENTO! —Bramó de emoción Lovegood—¡BLACK TIENE EN LA MIRA LA SNITCH, esta vez es la auténtica! CUIDADO LEONES ¡EL PARTIDO ESTA POR ACABAR!

Los asistentes giraron súbitamente el cuello. Black iba en picada desde el cielo. El destello dorado tintineaba. Un sentimiento pesimista me invadió el cuerpo.

—PERO POTTER NO LO DEJA FÁCIL, ALCANZA LA QUAFFLE.

James sujetaba la Quaffle con decisión, se aferraba a su escoba, sabía que el blanco de todo Slytherin sería él. Me apresuré a seguir sus pasos firmemente a unos metros bajo mi capitán. Vi cómo esquivó una peligrosa Bludger con una habilidosa voltereta que desafiaba a las leyes de la física. Volaba, como torpedo, hacia los aros de Slytherin.

"¡POTTER, POTTER, POTTER, POTTER!" Los tambores y voces se unieron en un canto.

Le seguía desde abajo. El aire me golpeaba la cara y me costaba respirar, me guiaba por medio de su sombra proyectada en la hierba, podía ver la mía seguirle. Luego a aquella sombra se les unió otras dos, una de cada lado. Eran dos Slytheris bloqueándolo, impidiéndole, girar, tirar o hacer nada. Estábamos a mitad de la cancha. James se incorporó, como un jinete que suelta las riendas de su caballo para apuntar con la flecha y el arco, tomó la Quaffle con ambas manos y apuntó a los Aros

—¡No lo hagas Potter estás muy lejos de la portería, no llegará! —Gritó el del megáfono. McGonagall se mordió un dedo. Sirius Black apretó los puños. Snape sonrió ilusionado por ver a James fallar.

El guardián de Slytherin se relamió los labios pendientes al moreno de anteojos

Lo que hizo a continuación James dejó perplejo y asombrado al público, así como al locutor a los Slytherins y a mi. James Potter no tiró la Quaffle a la portería, la lanzó hacia abajo, dónde me encontraba yo.

La tomé en pleno aire, intuí su plan cómo si de telepatía se tratara. Todos estaban pendientes de Potter, nadie de mí.

Subí en picada como una flecha directa a los aros, mi escoba ya apuntaba hacia la portería. Tomé la Quaffle con ambas manos. Giré mi torso, y como si de un lanzamiento de Jabalina se tratara, apunté directo al aro de Slytherin menos protegido. Y con cada gramo de fuerza en mis manos, e impulsada por la velocidad de la escoba, lancé el balón sin temor a fracturarme el brazo. Para cuando los Slytherins se dieron cuenta el balón giraba en pleno aire…

Pronto mi cuerpo fue golpeado por algo pesado que me empujó cruelmente fuera de la escoba. Me invadió un intenso dolor que me impidió respirar y me di cuenta que estaba cayendo boca arriba desde las alturas.

Sentí mi cuerpo estrellarse sobre el suelo rebotando un metro antes de encallar inerte sobre la arena. Perdí la movilidad de los miembros y desde mis adentros escuchaba mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

Logré meter la Quaffle por el aro, porque la vi cruzando el umbral del círculo. Articule con pocas fuerzas una sonrisa. Pero, al volver la vista hacia el otro lado, a media cancha, Regulus Black alzaba la Snitch triunfal.

Escuché el eco del pitido del silbato dando fin al juego. Un segundo después perdí la conciencia.


	8. Pettigrew y el misterioso pergamino

_"Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. Finalmente, en quinto, lo logró. Cada cual tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse a voluntad en un animal diferente."_

Remus Lupin, capítulo 18, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. El Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

 **Pettigrew y el misterioso pergamino**

 _Captain & Tennille - Love Will Keep Us Together (1975)_

Primero de septiembre, 1975. Abordé el expreso Hogwarts en la estación King´s Cross, lista para comenzar el quinto año escolar.

Mi Madre, mi abuela squib, y mis hermanos mayores, que habían viajado desde Toronto, me despedían desde el andén. Entre togas, sombreros puntiagudos, baúles, escobas, lechuzas y gatos, mi familia no podía ser más muggle, o bueno eso si no se prestaba mucha atención a los Evans, que eran otros descolocados "no mágicos" despidiendo a mi compañera, Lily. Tenía que reconocer que a diferencia de Lily Evans, mis hermanos me despedían con una auténtica calidez fraternal. Su hermana, que parecía estar ahí a regañadientes, no se esforzaba ni en disimular una sonrisa cuando Lily abordó el tren.

El silbato del expreso sonó, la maquina se puso en marcha, yo me apresuré a buscar a Marlene. ¿Dónde se había escondido aquella rubia?.

Me asomé de vagón en vagón. No la encontraba por ningún compartimiento. Era extraño, me preguntaba si no habría llegado a tiempo. Pero con su alto sentido de la responsabilidad me di cuenta que eso solo pasaría en un universo alterno, en este, jamás. Cuando me asomé al séptimo compartimento me topé con unas caras familiares.

—Sirius, James, Peter—Saludé.

Parecía que había entrado de una manera imprevista. Todos estaban apretujados admirando una especie de pergamino. Por la manera en que lo admiraban me recordó un tanto a las chicas Hufflepuff con el folleto de la fiesta de san Valentín. Pero a diferencia de ellas, cuando los muchachos notaron mi presencia escondieron el papiro rápidamente. Por sus risitas cómplices intuía que tramaban algo.

—Mary—Saludó Potter sobre animado —¿Qué tal tu verano "lanzadora"? —Preguntó en tono jovial y entusiasta.

A partir de la final de Quidditch hacía unos meses, me había creado cierta fama en el castillo. De ser una anónima, o bien, una sangre sucia sin nombre, de pronto era "La lanzadora" de Gryffindor.

—Estupendo—Respondí. —¿Y qué tal el de ustedes?.

—"No me quejo", "mejor de lo que esperaba", "meh"…—Contestaron desordenadamente. No dejé pasar el detalle de sus voces, eran mucho más roncas y varoniles, incluso la de Peter que había abandonado el color infantil.

Era notorio que tramaban algo. Intentaban inútilmente actuar con "naturalidad", pero sinceramente me interesaba poco lo que tuvieran entre manos.

—No quiero quitarles el tiempo chicos,—Me apresuré a decir. Sabía que mi presencia no era bienvenida.—Sólo quería preguntar si habían visto a Marlene por algún lado.

—Debe estar con Remus ¿No?—Imaginó James como si fuese lógico.

En ese momento había reparado en que les hacía falta el cuarto elemento a la "tribu" Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué debería estar con Lupin? —Repliqué

—Porque Marlene y Remus fueron seleccionados prefectos—Respondió Peter—¿Qué no te lo dijo? — me preguntó como si aquello fuera un dato de dominio público.

No tenía idea y me sentí profundamente dolida de que Marlene no me lo hiciera saber, pero por alguna razón sí que lo sabía Peter.

—No, no me lo comentó. —Respondí distante. Luego fingí una sonrisa, quizá por temor a que aquellos sintieran que aquello me había dolido—…Nos veremos llegando a la estación. —Me despedí sin decir más. Me descolocaba que Marlene me guardara aquello a mí, su mejor amiga en el castillo.

Vi cómo los chicos se aliviaron al momento que salí de su compartimiento. Apenas puse un pie fue pude ver que se volvieron amontonar para examinar aquél misterioso pergamino que tenían escondido.

Me vi en la humillante tarea de buscar un lugar disponible dónde poder sentarme, o bien, buscar algún círculo social que me hiciera un espacio sin que me dijeran "Ese asiento ya está reservado". Las tejonas Hufflepuff, mi primera opción, llenaban todo un compartimiento tan solo entre ellas, y Lily seguramente se sentaría junto a Snape. Yo no quería toparme con Snape ni por coincidencia. Así que opté por acomodarme en el "vagón comedor", que si bien era poco íntimo, tenía asientos dobles y mesitas que resultaban de lo más cómodas para leer, tomar café y practicar encantamientos simples. Una buena forma de pasar aquellas 9 horas de viaje hasta Hogsmade.

Apenas di con aquél vagón, una flamante cabellera roja atrapó mi pupila.

—¿Lily? —pregunté con sorpresa

Evans se encontraba leyendo un manual sobre calderos. Estaba completamente sola y en uno de los asientos más aislados.

—Mary—Saludó.

—Es raro no verte junto a Snape—Observé.

Evans bajó el rostro y negó sutilmente. Guardó por breves momentos silencio. Creo que mi observación había sido inoportuna.

—Verás… Sus compañeros opinan que soy demasiado "muggle".—Confesó con un mohín.

Tomé aire y exhalé. Ahora era yo quien guardaba por unos segundos ese silencio meditando en que debería decir ante la franqueza de Lily. Era obvio que necesitaba hablar con alguien y el tema de pureza era algo que podía entender mejor que nadie. Me senté frente a ella. —Todos sabemos a qué aspiran esos Slytherins,—Le recordé —Pero… Snape ¿También cree que eres demasiado "muggle"?.

—Francamente,—suspiró— ya no lo sé.—Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Bueno,—miré también hacia el cristal. Observaba como el paisaje era claro, soleado y de un verde intenso—…de sangre sucia a sangre sucia,—le dije en un tono un poco más irónico— Deberías preguntárselo directamente.—Propuse cómo si la situación fuera una simpleza. Pero sabía que no lo era. La amistad entre estos iba a estar permanentemente percudida por los círculos sociales a los que el chico, al ser Slytherin, frecuentaba.—Snape vive rodeado de alumnos con ideologías elitistas. Sin embargo ustedes siempre han sido buenos amigos, no creo que aquellos granujas le hagan cambiar de parecer respecto a ti. Creo que, en dado caso, se ha de sentir presionado por adaptarse.

—Ha estado presionado por encajar desde primer año —Me explicó como si aquello fuera un cuento viejo y bien digerido. —No se trata de cómo me vea a mí. Se trata de cómo nos ve a nosotras—Corrigió.

Su vista permaneció melancólica y distante, fija en el paisaje. Yo la escruté intentando decodificar lo que significaba aquello.

—Hey ¡Mary! —Llamó Marlene desde la entrada al vagón. —¡Aquí estas!—Exclamó como si hubiese recorrido de lado a lado el expreso. —¿Cómo ha estado tu verano?... Ho ¡Lily!, que sorpresa verte aquí.

Presiento que aquel gesto que le lancé fue de lo más frío —Así que… Eres prefecta —Reprendí—Y decidiste contárselo a Peter antes que a mí.

—¿Ya te has enterado? —Pujó golpeándose los muslos con desilusión —Iba a ser una sorpresa. Te quería pillar desprevenida y luego reprenderte y mostrarte mi placa…—Comenzó a explicar—"HAG", ya no importa—Dijo frustrada —Quería sorprenderte, jugar con esto. Tenía todo un guion preparado.

—Se lo dijiste a Peter—Repetí. Esta vez con picardía. Enarqué la misma ceja hambrienta de detalles

—Pit estaba presente cuando me llegó la carta—Explicó ella cómo si hubiese sido lo más casual.

—¿Pasaste el verano con "Pit"?—Exclamé. Más argumentos se sumaban a mi novela "Marpeter"

—¡Claro que no!—Se apresuró a negar como si aquello le ofendiera—Le asesoré con transformaciones.

—¿En pleno verano… en tu casa?—Canturreé incrédula.

—Si— Afirmó —Mi padre es un obseso de las transformaciones. Tiene toda una enciclopedia de Metamorfomagos, Animagos, metamorfosis encantada…Le dije a Peter que podía darse una vuelta cuando quisiera, si es que deseaba aprender más… y, —se encogió de hombros—me ha tomado la palabra.

—Apropósito Marlene—Habló Lily, que por un momento había dejado de estar ensimismada y habíamos logrado arrancarle una sonrisa con la plática que teníamos Marlene y yo,—Felicidades por tu asignación como Prefecta.

—Gracias Lily—contestó esta con orgullo.

Vi que el carrito de dulces se aproximaba a nosotras.

—Saben, esto hay que celebrarlo—Propuse. —Pidan algo del carrito, yo invito—Les ofrecí a las chicas.

Me sentí como si hubiese regresado a segundo año. Con muchos caramelos y ranas de chocolate. Bromeando con los cromos de brujos famosos y contando las aventuras de "mugglelandia" a Marlene. Pasó, quizá, unas dos horas cuando súbitamente escuchamos algo inusual.

"Shhht, shhht".

Alguien nos hablaba, casi cómo un incógnito. Las tres nos giramos hacia el asiento trasero. Se trataba de Bertha Jorkins, la chica cotilla del colegio.

—Ustedes aparecen en la lista, saben—Dijo en un quedo susurro.

Las Gryffindors intercambiamos miradas. Era evidente que ni una de las tres tenía una idea de lo que hablaba.

—¿Qué lista? —Fui la primera en preguntar.

Jorkins rio —¿No se han enterado de "la lista"?. —Exclamó. Las tres negamos con el rostro. —Los chicos se cuarto, quinto y sexto curso,—Comenzó a explicar—Han hecho una lista calificando a las mujeres de sus cursos.

—¿Qué?—Graznó indignada Marlene.

—La tengo aquí mismo, si quieren echarle un vistazo—Nos tentó con un matiz pecaminoso. Tenía un pergamino enrollado entre las manos.

Nuevamente nos miramos entre las tres. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo?. Nos aguardaban muchas horas de viaje, y la curiosidad pudo con nosotras, más precisamente conmigo. Recordé que momentos antes Sirius, James y Peter se habían comportado muy sospechosos entorno un papiro. Deduje que muy seguramente se trataba de esta lista. ¿Por qué otra razón tratarían a toda costa de esconderlo de mí?... ¿Y cómo diantres habría llegado a manos de Jorkins?.

—Supongo que es una bobada—Opiné en voz alta mientras tomaba el pergamino.

Lo desenvolví para ver su contenido, y me llevé una sorpresa al no ver nada escrito. ¿Era una broma?.

—Deben de decir sus nombres—Volvió a explicar Bertha.

—Lily Evans—Dije. Enarcando una ceja.

—Oye… no, mi nombre no—Rogó la pelirroja.

Al decir ese nombre confiaba en que no hubiera modo de encontrar algo negativo. Sobre el pergamino aparecieron varias manchas de tinta que tomaban forma de letreros.

"La cabellera más sexy" opinó Aubrey Bertram, "Los ojos más hipnóticos" opinó Stebbins…"El culo más perfecto" firmaba James Potter.

A Lily, indignada hasta la médula, se le fue la quijada al suelo.

— ¡Ese Bastardo! —Exclamó tan sonrojada como asqueada.

Al ver la incomodidad de Evans, me apresuré a cambiar el nombre —Mary Mcdonald— dije con apremio.

Las letras se evaporaron, y a continuación se formó un solo letrero a mitad del pergamino: "¿Quién?", firmado por Stebbins.

Rolé los ojos—"La Lanzadora"—Corregí en voz alta. Y las manchas volvieron a modificarse. Esta vez dos letreros se materializaron.

"Encantadora con uniforme de Quidditch", firmaba un anónimo. Reconozco que aquello me había alagado. ¿Por qué no habrá puesto nombre?.

"Le faltan tetas" firmaba James Potter.

Quedé en blanco. Indignada, ofendida, avergonzada y tan asqueada como lo estaba Evans.

—¡ESE BASTARDO!—La palabra salió de mi boca sin que me diera cuenta.

—Marlene McKinnon—Habló mi amiga, seguramente, muy curiosa de saber qué habrían puesto sobre ella.

La mancha de tinta difuminó lo que estaba escrito y pronto apareció un solo letrero...

"Tiene mal Aliento" firmado por Petter Pettergrew.

Marlene alzó las cejas. No dijo nada pero presiento que estaba herida, procuró no reflejarlo y lo tomó con bastante madurez.

—Ya vez—Habló tranquilamente—Te lo he dicho. Entre "Peter" y yo no hay nada—levantó el pómulo. —Ha… Bertha.—Dijo con un aire disciplinario. —Tendré que confiscarte este pergamino. —Habló en su mejor papel de prefecta.


	9. El odioso James Potter

_"Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el colegio como nosotros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del merodeador y lo firmamos con nuestros apodos: Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta"_

 _Remus Lupin. Capítulo 18,_ Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

 **El odioso James Potter y el Mapa del Merodeador**

 _Boston - More Than a Feeling (1976)_

El nuevo curso trajo consigo más de un cambio a la rutina cotidiana del colegio. Las cosas se tornaban distintas, no por eso peores, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Lily Evans ahora pasaba más tiempo con nosotras que con Severus Snape, lo cual era agradable, me ayudó enormemente a mejorar en Pociones.

— Aplasta las bayas para extraer el jugo— me susurró durante la elaboración del antídoto de venenos en la clase del profesor Slughorn.

—Evans,—Exclamó entusiasmado Horace cuando echó un vistazo al caldero de Lily—Magnífico, hasta me atrevería a decir que luce mejor que la que guarda en su boticario Madame Pomffley.

Los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor se comportaban más extraños que nunca.

—McDonald, Evans, McKinnon, buenas noches—Reprendió el profesor de Astronomía cuando acudimos hasta la torre mas alta del castillo—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde.

—Lo siento profesor,—Se apresuró a hablar Marlene con el aliento agitado.—Teníamos clase de Criaturas, tuvimos que cruzar medio castillo.

—Ese no es pretexto señorita McKinnon—Reprobó el profesor—Sus compañeros han llegado a tiempo.

Miramos cómo Sirius, James, Peter y Lupin ya estaban acomodados en uno de los telescopios y tenían aventajados sus apuntes. Era incomprensible, porque las tres procuramos encaminarnos apenas terminó la lección con los Thestrals, mientras que aquellos todavía se habían quedado a alimentar a los Hipogriffos.

—¿Cómo han llegado tan rápido?—Me aventuré a preguntarles.

Los chicos, quienes siempre eran los últimos en llegar a las respectivas aulas, ahora eran los primeros en presentarse.

—No hemos llegado rápido, ustedes son las que van a paso de tortuga—Replicó Sirius y sus tres compañeros rieron.

Podía intuir que los chicos ya se sabían algunos atajos. Sin embargo, aun llegando antes que nadie a todas las clases, no parecían ni mínimamente interesados en ellas.

—¡Señor Potter!—Habló la profesora MgGonagall en clase de Transformaciones—Hasta aquí se escuchan sus ronquidos. Como sigan llegando desvelados a mi clase les obligaré a ir a la cama a las seis de la tarde.

Durante la primera salida a Hogsmade acordamos ir a pasar una tarde a las Tres Escobas con el grupo de tejonas.

—¡Lily!—Llamó Snape cuando íbamos de salida— Estaba por ir a ver los nuevos calderos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme para elegir uno nuevo?.

—Lo siento Sev—Respondió aquella —Ya he quedado con las chicas para ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Cuando nos marchamos no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por Snape. Ya era algo triste verle trabajar en solitario durante pociones, ahora también debía acostumbrarse a pasear solo a Hogsmade.

Pero Lily no era la única que se volvía distante con un amigo.

El pequeño Peter había avanzado mucho en transformaciones, lo que sea que haya aprendido en verano con Marlene rindió sus frutos, sin embargo seguía siendo un desastre en otras materías. Cuando se acercó a ella en la biblioteca para pedir ayuda en herbolaría, aquella le respondió con una frialdad inusual.

—"Lo siento Peter, estaré ocupada seleccionando una colonia que ayude a perfumarme los dientes".

Aunque no lo quería admitir, la "famosa lista" que había confiscado a Jorkins le había afectado. Se ensañó en cepillarse más de lo debido sus dientes. Y también comenzó a utilizar maquillaje.

A Los cuatro Gryffindors siempre se les veía con aquél pergamino que celosamente guardaban entre ellos, reían cada vez que lo examinaban y siempre procuraban que nadie pillara su contenido. Debía ser demasiado revelador.

—Seguro otra nueva lista— Propuso Marlene. —Es denigrante.

—No le des importancia—Aconsejó Lily —¿Qué más da lo que escriban en ella?. Son niñerías.

Pero Marlene no podía evitarlo. Era prefecta, como Remus. Y sabía que estos traían algo con aquél papiro. Algo que Remus, en su rol de Prefecto sólo ayudaba a ocultar.

Pero de todos los cambios que había traído consigo el quinto curso, fue el de Quidditch el que realmente había marcado el punto de inflexión.

James dio unos toques a la pizarra que estaba colgada en la carpa de Gryffindor. Los capas rojas se sentaron en las bancas que estaban frente a la misma, miraban a James como un profesor a punto de dictar la lección. Estaban expectantes de saber cuál sería la nueva estrategia para ir por la copa este año. Yo sin embargo, aún asignada a remendar los protectores del uniforme, me encontraba en la parte más alejada de la carpa con una pila de espinilleras y coderas aguardando su turno de ser reparadas.

—Cómo sabrán,—Dijo el de gafas —Este año tendremos que cambiar nuestras tácticas, y sobretodo mejorar el esquivo de bludgers. No puede repetirse lo que ocurrió en la copa anterior. Antes de hablar de alguna nueva estrategia, quiero que todos afinemos nuestros reflejos. Considero que nos debemos dedicar en este día de práctica solo a ello,—Ordenó. —Tomen sus escobas y un puñado de balones, vamos a salir al campo a practicar.

Los chicos tomaron sus escobas voladoras, y Brennan nuestro guardián, cargó con un costal de pelotas que arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cortina. Pronto la carpa se vació. Pero como ya era habitual, no me molesté en seguirles. Sabía que mi lugar estaba junto al cepillo, la aguja y los protectores.

—Mary,—Llamó James—…Quisiera hablar contigo un minuto— Me pidió.

Dejé el cepillo a un lado pero mantuve la aguja y el hilo flotando, ya que aún reparaban una espinillera.

—James—Me incorporé de mi asiento a continuación me acerqué unos pasos hacia él. Nos sentamos en la banca más próxima.

—No había tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por ese tiro durante el último partido—Me dijo.

—Vaya… ¿Me felicitas?, no lo esperaba. —Manifesté desconcertada.

—Fue un gran tiro—Reafirmó—Tienes puntería.

—Gracias—Respondí.

—Sin embargo, —Añadió —…sabes que algunos de nuestros jugadores se graduaron, y tendré que hacer audiciones.

—Si. —Le escuchaba. En mi cabeza intuía lo que quería decirme y lo que yo, ilusionada, ansiaba escuchar: Por fin, ese ascenso en el equipo.

—En verdad aprecio todo lo que haz echo, sé que en una ocasión te quedaste hasta noche terminando de limpiar las escobas… pero…

Tras aquél "Pero" mi gesto se descompuso y palidecí.

—Tendré que remplazarte—Sentenció.

Quedé muda unos instantes. ¿Había entendido correctamente?

—Espero que no haya resentimientos…

—¿Por qué?,—Cuestioné.—¿Por qué me echas?.

—No tienes el perfil que requieren los Leones Dorados.—Se limitó a explicar.

Potter y yo compartíamos curso. Aunque no éramos propiamente amigos íntimos, teníamos un trato cordial. Reía de sus chistes, él en alguna ocasión de los míos. Podía confiar en mí si necesitaba ayuda. Marlene era muy estirada para él, Lily sencillamente lo repelía. Yo era la chica de su grado con la que podía congeniar, mimetizaba con su sentido del humor. Él me había defendido de los Slytherins.

—James… pensaba que… bueno pensaba que éramos amigos. Yo estuve una semana en la enfermería, por llevar a cabo tu jugada.

—No te lo tomes así…

—¿Es porque soy mujer? —Adiviné hablando en un tono duro que no podía controlar.—¿O por qué "me faltan tetas"?.

—¿Qué?.. ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? …

—Si, Potter, leí la estúpida lista que tú y tus amigos hicieron—Rebelé

El chico, desconcertado, intentó tragar saliva, parecía que aquello no debía haber llegado a manos de ninguna de las eludidas de la lista. Abrió la boca apunto de decir algo pero no se lo permití.

— Eres un capitán horrible, ¿sabes?.—Reproché con fiereza.—… Tus pruebas son estúpidas, podrías estar descartando talento valioso, ¿Y a cambio de qué?, ¿Unas cuantas risas humillando a tus novatos?. —Hablaba al punto de la histeria. —Y si no lo recuerdas, aun así las pasé. ¿Ahora me echas sin haberme dado la oportunidad de entrenar?. Si he soportado tu trato humillante es porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría la posibilidad de demostrar que podía ser una cazadora con buen tino y que tendrías las neuronas de aprovecharlo a favor del equipo; Pero supongo que en tu consideración, el talento, la disposición y la lealtad es lo de menos si no se mide dos metros. ¿Verdad?— En mi cólera por fin detonaba el resentimiento que me guardaba tras las horas de desvelo que había pasado limpiando escobas o arreglando los uniformes. Ahora no había cabida para la misericordia, y estaba dispuesta a vomitar todo lo que pensaba.—Tu estrategia con Slytherin fue RIDÍCULA, POR ESO PERDIMOS LA COPA… —Le acusé. Mi dedo índice golpeó su pecho con una brusquedad intencional—Ahora puedo ver con total claridad el por qué Lily te desprecia. —Finalice con crueldad. Sabía que el asunto "Lily" le dolería más que cualquier palabra que hubiera dicho anteriormente.

El capitán apretó ambas cejas. Parecía que algo de mis palabras habían calado en él, James en su estado dolido era probablemente la careta más extraña de ver.

—No te echo por que seas mujer, te echo por que no lograste durar más de dos minutos sobre la escoba —Aclaró exaltado.—No tienes la condición, ni las herramientas. Mira tu barredora, es obsoleta. Nadie en su sano juicio la usaría ni para barrer.

—Si. Es una Barredora de segunda mano. La única que pudo comprar mi abuela con sus ahorros. Discúlpame por no tener una familia adinerada que me obsequie Cometas Platinum —Repliqué.

—No me voy a disculpar por tener dinero —Me dijo exhibiendo el más cínico de sus gestos.

—No hace falta, todos sabemos que el arrogante Potter nunca se disculpa.

Aquél exhaló aire. Dio media vuelta para salir a entrenar al campo.

—Mary, toma tus cosas, ya puedes abandonar la carpa.—Dijo fríamente camino a la cortina de salida, ni siquiera volteó a verme. Fue a unirse al resto de los jugadores.

Sentí un aguijoneado nudo en la garganta que simplemente tragué, quería evitar a toda costa comenzar a llorar de rabia. No lo había hecho cuando Avery y Mulciber me hechizaron, no lo hice entonces. Miré entre los muchos objetos concernientes al Quidditch dispersos por la carpa. Había una Quaffle desgastada, aquella que usualmente utilizaban para entrenar.

Me quité la capa roja con el león dorado del equipo, ya que era propiedad de la escuela. Tomé mi escoba, la quaffle y salí a paso decidido.

James se encontraba controlando con su varita una serie de balones que expulsaba del costal y enseguida catapultaba las pelotas hacia los miembros del equipo a fin de que aquellos las esquivaran.

Le miré desde las gradas y le grité —¡Potter!.

Aquél volteó. Estrellé la Quaffle directo a su cara. No logró esquivarla con la habilidad que presumía. De hecho, el golpe fue tan certero que vi cómo le salieron volando las gafas y le había roto la nariz. Se tambaleó sobre sus piernas mientras de sus fosas nasales escurría la sangre. El encantamiento que hacía a las pelotas levitar cesó de pronto, todas cayeron como lluvia hacia el suelo. Los miembros del equipo se apresuraron a socorrer a James. Yo me marché.

Al día siguiente mi apodo de "lanzadora" se había escalonado a otro nivel. Había lanzado la Quaffle a James Potter y esta había dado directo a su cara, algo que Emma Vanity nunca había logrado asestar, pese a sus múltiples partidos de Quidditch en los que se habían enfrentado. Le había roto la nariz a James, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños, Snape había logrado. Me había enfrentado al cabecilla de Gryffindor, algo que ni Caradoc, ni Mulciber, ni Avery tenían los pantalones de llevar a cabo. Bertha Jorkins llegó a decir que había sido una venganza por la grotesca opinión que éste dejó en la lista sobre mis senos; Otros más decían que lo había hecho por petición de Lily, incluso hay quien dijo que de Snape. Rumores iban y venían. Pero algo provocó en los corbata-verdes que ese día me considerarán "un poco menos muggle".

—Es una lástima que no seas Slytherin—Me comentó Emma Vanity —Yo jamás tendría la insensatez de sacarte de mi equipo.

—Gracias. —Le respondí a la rubia con total desconcierto.

Recibir un comentario amigable de un slytherin había sido tan reconfortante como recibir un apretón de manos de un dementor. Era bizarro, incómodo, pero a fin de cuentas "apoderaba el alma" (como decía mi abuela).

Me uní a la mesa junto a Marlene y Lily, para desayunar.

—¿Porque tienes esa cara Marlene? —Pregunté a mi amiga, que intentaba desesperadamente amortiguar una carcajada.

No pudo contenerla. Desahogó su risotada.

—¿Qué te causa tanta risa?—Preguntó Lily Evans.

—¿Adivinen qué le acabo de confiscar a Peter? —Preguntó con la más triunfal de sus muecas.

Lily y yo intercambiamos una mirada. ¿Qué podía ser?.

Ella sacó un papiro de su túnica. Y lo posó en la mesa cómo si de un trofeo se tratara.

Era nada más y nada menos que el misterioso pergamino de "Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta".


	10. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornament

.

"—El príncipe Mestizo es alguien que solía ir Hogwarts, tengo su antiguo libro de Pociones. Él escribió hechizos por todas partes, hechizos que él inventó. Uno de ellos era Levicorpus.

—Oh, ése estuvo muy de moda durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts."

Remus Lupin y Harry Potter, Cap. 16, Unas Navidades muy frías. Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo

* * *

 **Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**

Musicalización de Capítulo: Aretha Franklin - Respect (1967)

Tenía el pergamino desplegado entre las manos. No encontraba ningún vestigio de tinta. Era mucho más grande que aquél otro al que Marlene había confiscado a Bertha Jorkins. Podía imaginar por el apego que sus dueños mostraban a este papel, que cuales sean sus secretos, debían ser demasiado reveladores. Quizá esta vez no se limitaban a solo dedicar a cada chica una oración, si no tal vez una detallada descripción.

—Mary Mcdonald—Hablé frente a él, con la esperanza de que, como el anterior, revelara cualquier escrito oculto en él.

Una mancha de tinta se manifestó a mitad del pergamino. Surcó la superficie del papel, como si una mano invisible escribiera en ella, y aparecieron unas letras: "El señor Cornamenta le repite por quinta ocasión a la señorita Mcdonald que su nombre no servirá para rebelar los secretos de este pergamino".

—Ya te digo—Habló Marlene a mi lado —Esta vez tuvieron la precaución de encantarlo para que sólo una palabra clave pueda abrirlo.

—No debe de ser tan complicado—Opinó Lily—Si Bertha Jorkins pudo abrir el pasado…

—El otro pergamino no tenía ninguna contraseña—Recordó Marlene —Ni siquiera dirigía mensajes, como lo hace éste.

—Cornamenta,—Le llamé al pergamino—¿Existe alguna contraseña o una palabra clave?.

"El señor Cornamenta le responde a la señorita Mcdonald que no es necesaria una contraseña, sino un juramento"

Suspiré frustrada.

Nos encontrábamos en pleno descanso de medio día, en el patio trasero de los invernaderos (para ser más precisa). Lily Evans aprovechaba el tiempo para recoger la variedad de hongos que se esparcían por la hierba, sospecho que buscaba ingredientes que fueran empleados en alguna de sus pociones experimentales del club de calderos. Marlene empleaba ese reconfortante momento en el que se asomaba el sol de los grisáceos cielos para leer historia de la magia. Yo, cuyo único pasatiempo, el Quidditch, se me había sido trágicamente arrebatado, me tenía que aferrar a la tarea de descubrir lo que escondía el pergamino, tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna manera, ¿no?.

—Señor Cornamenta—Le hablé al papiro—¿Si le consigo una cita con Lily Evans me revelaría el juramento? —Me arriesgué a preguntar.

—¡Mary! —Exclamó ofendida Lily.

—Hay que intentarlo—Argüí.

"El señor Cornamenta estaría encantado de tener una cita con la señorita Evans, pero no es suficiente para mostrar el conjuro que abre este pergamino"

"El señor Canuto opina que ni cien citas con Evans equivalen a lo que los secretos que guarda este _mapa_ "

—Señoritas…—Llamé a mis compañeras. —Acabo de encontrar algo—Les comuniqué como si hubiese hallado una huella en la escena de un crimen. —El tal "Canuto" se refirió a esto como un … Mapa.

—¿Un mapa? —Espetó Mary. Sus ojos brillaron.

Lily, ahora con un renovado interés en el pergamino, abandonó los hongos sobre la hierba y se acercó al papel.

—Señor Canuto—Habló la pelirroja —¿A dónde me llevaría este mapa?.

"El señor Canuto le responde a la señorita Evans que a todas partes, siempre y cuando sus intenciones no sean buenas"

—¡Sabía que esos chicos se traían algo entre manos! —Exclamó Marlene con triunfo, cómo si hubiese pillado a un par de alumnos a mitad de una comprometedora travesura.

—Creo que estoy algo confundida—Confesó Lily —¿Quién de los cuatro es Canuto?

Recordaba cómo James solía referirse a sus amigos como "Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano", y por la forma en que el mapa había dicho que deseaba salir con Evans, el misterio de "Cornamenta" no era difícil de resolver.

—Señor Canuto—Volví a llamar al pergamino—¿Usted opina que mi boggart haría estruendo en la biblioteca?

"El señor Canuto desconoce su boggart señorita Mcdonald, pero con gusto le ayudaría a armar estruendo en la biblioteca"

Levanté un pómulo y alcé ambas cejas—Bueno, Puedo asegurar que Canuto no es Remus—Afirmé.

—Señor Canuto—Ahora tomó la palabra Marlene— ¿Le gustaría una asesoría en herbología?.

"El señor Canuto nunca aceptaría ayuda en herbología"

—Pues seguro Peter no es—Concluyó Marlene.

—Así que Canuto es Sirius—Sospechó Lily acariciándose el mentón— ¿Quién sería Colagusano y quién Lunático?.

—Señor Colagusano—Ahora llame al papiro— ¿Estaría dispuesto a salir con Marlene McKinnon?

Marlene me dio un empujón. —¿Cómo preguntas algo como eso? —me reprendió. Su rostro se había teñido de un rojo absoluto.

"El señor Colagusano le agradaría tener una cita con la señorita McKinnon"

Ante el efecto que causó aquella respuesta en el rostro de Marlene, Lily y yo nos echamos a reír.

—Sabía que algo había entre "Pit" y tu—Hablé entre carcajadas propinándole un codazo.

—Señores Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano— Marlene se aclaró la garganta y retomó su voz de prefecta—Mis intenciones no son buenas, ¿Podrían revelarme sus secretos?

"El señor Lunático opina que la señorita McKinnon no está siendo sincera"

"El señor Colagusano no creé que la señorita McKinnon pueda ser capaz de tener malas intenciones"

"El señor Canuto considera que la señorita McKinnon es demasiado aburrida como para entender la genialidad de este Mapa"

"El señor Cornamenta quiere dejarle claro a la señorita McKinnon que el mapa solo es para alumnos audaces que no teman romper las reglas"

—¿Aburrida? —Marlene enarcó una ceja..

—Con ese tono de sargento nunca convencerías a nadie de que estás por tramar algo.—Le aseguré a mi amiga.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y volvió a retomar su lectura de historia

—Si, creo que sólo alentaré a que suelte algunos insultos.—Dijo rendida.—En realidad, creo que no me interesa demasiado a dónde sea que conduzca ese mapa. ¿Algunos artículos de Zonko?... ¿Bombas fétidas?,—Imaginó.—Creo que sencillamente lo entregaré a McGonagall.

—Estoy de acuerdo,—Secundó Lily, que optó por doblar el papiro en cuatro partes para entregármelo—...Son chungas de niños. —opinó mientras se volvía encaminar hacia la búsqueda de hongos

Pasaron quizá algunos veinte minutos, el tema de conversación se había concentrado entorno a los T.I.M.O.S que tendríamos que aprobar para ese año y hasta llegué a olvidar que tenía guardado aquél papel en el bolso de la túnica.

—¡Aquí están!.—Dijo Sirius que llegaba a trote hacia nosotras. Sacó de su morral un espejo al que le hablaba cómo si de una persona se tratara.—Las encontré, están detrás de los invernaderos. —Volvió a guardar el artefacto. A unos pasos de él estaba Remus Lupin, que también corría hacia nosotras.

—Que tal Sirius, ¿Nos están buscando? —Pregunté con casualidad.

—Si.—Respondió lacónico,—Venimos por el pergamino que nos pertenece. —El chico se cruzó de brazos con una actitud desafiante.

—Ho … —Hice memoria.—Si claro el "Mapa".

Cuando enuncié aquella palabra la expresiva mirada grisácea de Sirius se abrió y su rostro palideció. Acontinuación buscó de inmediato los ojos de Remus que habían tomado un aspecto consternado.

Solté una risa cantarina y escueta tras ver esa cara. Eran como dos niños a quién su madre acababa de pillar.

—Tranquilos— Manifesté. —No logramos abrir el mapa, pero si llevarnos varios insultos en el intento.

Remus entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

—Si no lograron revelarlo ¿Cómo están seguras de que es un mapa?.

—Un tal "Canuto" —Lily ladeó el rostro en dirección a Sirius. —…lo dejó claro.

Remus adoptó una postura de brazos cruzados, más bien incriminatoria hacia su amigo.

— Bueno, es obvio que nos han pillado,—Declaró Sirius.—Como pueden ver, el pergamino contiene un mapa hacia…la biblioteca. —Por la manera en la que titubeó al momento de decir eso último podía olerse su mentira a kilómetros.— Ahora devuélvanlo. —Exigió estirando la mano.

Lily Evans se llevó una mano a la cara mientras convulsionaba de risa.

—¿A la biblioteca? —Espetó la pelirroja con incredulidad—Vaya, vaya, vaya... así que los brillantes alumnos de Hogwarts necesitan un mapa para encontrar la biblioteca.

Nos sumamos a la burla de Lily.

Sirius se acomodó elegantemente un mechón de cabello, al tiempo que nos lanzó un mohín. Un gesto que reflejaba lo poco que le importaba lo que pensáramos.

—Bueno, es una pena que no condujera a un lugar más divertido —Lamentó Marlene —Sin embargo al ser un objeto confiscado, mi deber como prefecta es entregarlo al jefe de la casa. —Informó la rubia encogiendo los hombros, como si no tuviera alternativa.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Consultó el de ojos grises a su amigo castaño, el cual afirmó con un asentimiento.

—Pero no hay de que preocuparse chicos, si se trata sólo de un inofensivo mapa hacia la biblioteca, estoy segura que McGonagall se los regresará de inmediato. —Habló la rubia con despreocupación.

—Bien señoritas… —Hablaba James aproximándose a lo lejos a toda velocidad.—¡Regresen el diario de Peter!... —Exigió. Pettigrew también corría hacia nosotras, aunque no al ritmo del atlético Potter.

Remus, cerrando los ojos al paso de un largo suspiro, se llevó un par de dedos directo al puente de la nariz.

Las tres gryfindor nos echamos a reír. "El Diario de Peter". Parecía que cada cual improvisaba su propia historia detrás del objeto, uno más inverosímil que el otro.

—Está bien James —Suspiró Sirius posando la mano en el hombro de su amigo —Ya saben que se trata de un mapa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Espetó James que detrás de las gafas había abierto demasiado los ojos.

—¿Saben que se trata del "Mapa del Merodeador"?—Preguntó alarmado Peter con el aliento entrecortado.

Sirius le propinó un manotazo en la nuca —"No digas que es del merodeador" —regañó entre dientes.

Entonces até un par de cabos. "Era un mapa hacia la biblioteca", además le llamaban "Mapa del merodeador", y era algo que querían ocultar a toda costa, al punto de encantarlo para que sólo pudiera ser leído tras pronunciar algunas palabras claves… Era evidente que se trataba de un mapa para acceder a la sección prohibida.

—Así que han sido ustedes,—Rasqué mi sien en lo que resolvía todo el asunto—…aquellos que merodeaban en la sección prohibida.—Recordé de golpe. —¿Ustedes tienen el libro de Animagología?.

Esta vez mis palabras ya no tenían implícita la intención de jugar, reír y atormentarlos en el camino, sino que ahora se había un verdadero asombro.

—pfff…—Sopló Sirius con sus labios— Eso es absurdo.—Opinó.

—Si, ¿Para qué queremos un manual de animagología? —Secundó James cómo si no existiera idea más ridícula. —¿Creen que quisiera cambiar esta cara?.

—Bueno, Mary—Intervino Marlene meditativa—tampoco creo que sean ellos.—Pensó en voz alta.—… No tendría sentido que Peter tuviera que acudir a la biblioteca de mi padre, si ellos tuvieran en su poder un ejemplar de transformaciones libro como aquél que desapareció de la sección prohibida.

—¡Exacto!—Ladró Sirius concibiendo el argumento de Marlene oportuno y atinado.—Gracias Marlene. —Apuntó a ella con un ademán coqueto y un guiño encantador.

Me encogí de hombros. En mi interior esa explicación tenía demasiado sentido.

—Bien Chicas—James despeinó un poco su cabello. Tragó una bocanada de aire y adoptó su característica pose altiva.—Ya se han divertido con esto. Ahora, ¿Podrían regresarnos el mapa?.

Me relamí los labios. Llevé mi mano al bolso de la túnica y me decidí a contestar: —No.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, Peter posó la mano sobre su frente y James se masajeaba las sienes.

—No me obligues a utilizarla contra ti Mary.—Advirtió Black empuñando su varita.

—Hazlo,—Le reté despreocupada. Solté la mano con flojera.—Si consideras sensato atacarme delante de dos prefectos—Dije señalando a Remus y Marlene.

Sirius esbozó el más arrogante y burlón de sus gestos.

—Pero Remus está de nuestro lado.—Aseguró apuntado su nariz hacia el castaño,— Y, no te lo tomes personal, rubia,— se dirigió a Marlene.—…pero me tiene sin cuidado el castigo de un prefecto.

Sonreí abiertamente. —Entonces ¿qué esperas?.—Desafié alzando los músculos de mi frente.

Sirius tomó aire, estaba a punto de agitar la varita pero de pronto una chispa salió de la varita de un tercero.

—¡Levicorpus! —Conjuró la Pelirroja.

Sirius quedó tendido en el aire. Todos giramos hacia Lily, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer. Era la primera vez que escuchábamos tal maleficio.

—¡Wow! —Exclamé.— ¿Dónde lo has aprendido? —Le pregunté a Lily.

—Cortesía de Sev,—Explicó aquella. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron con malicia.

Sirius, que se encontraba boca arriba, trató de llevar el maleficio de Lily con cierta dignidad. Nunca forcejeó y tampoco dejó que el enojo contaminara de su compostura. En realidad había aceptado la derrota con su aristocrática elegancia, formando un cuatro con las piernas y cruzando los brazos desde su posición, trazando en su rostro un gesto aburrido.

—Bien jugado chicas, bien jugado.. —Reconició.

Era la primera vez que se dejaba ver el rostro libre de esa melena larguirucha. Casi como si llevara el cabello corto. Reconocía que le veía más apuesto de esa manera.

—Bájalo Evans—Ordenó Remus con tranquilidad —O como Prefecto tendré que verme forzado a reportar esto con McGonagall—Advirtió con el temple diplomático pero en su mejor rol de prefecto.

James se apresuró a colocarse frente a Remus sugiriéndole que se detenga.

—No… no reportaremos a nadie—Aseguró el de gafas con apremio.

Nuevamente se aclaró la garganta y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

—Creo que podemos resolver esto de manera civilizada— Propuso en un matiz tan amigable como circunspecto.—Evans, bájalo—Pidió con un gesto sereno. —Te aseguro que Sirius sería incapaz de provocarles algún daño a cualquiera de ustedes—Afirmó.

Lily ladeó el rostro con la pupila verde fija en Sirius, creo que ella también encontraba más atractivo al Sirius Black de rostro despejado —Liveracorpus. —Vocalizó.

Aquella fuerza invisible que sostenía a Black en el aire le había soltado de pronto. Cayó al suelo pero por fortuna contaba con los reflejos apropiados como para evitar un declive atropellado. Una vez este se incorporó y sacudió la hierba de su túnica, James tosió sobre su puño y se volvió hacia nosotras.

Entrelazó las manos como lo haría un profesor a punto de disertar un tema de interés frente a sus alumnos y curvó una sonrisa arrobadora

—…Negociemos…—Propuso.

 **Creo no que hace falta explicar cómo resultaron los términos y los acuerdos de aquella negociación, ya que como pueden intuir, sólo había una cosa que podía aceptar a cambio del Mapa del Merodeador.**

Arrastré, gustosa y orgullosa, mi anticuada y obsoleta barredora del 37 de vuelta al entrenamiento de Quidditch. Si, estaba de regreso en el equipo, y esta vez no como la asistente del equipo o jugadora de reserva, si no como una cazadora oficial…

Potter hizo sonar su silbato de capitán

—Mcdonald,—Me llamó con un aire de resignación.— ...A tu posición.— Ordenó. —Hoy afinamos los movimientos de reflejo.

Le obedecí. Pero no sin antes guiñarle el ojo con triunfo.

 **Como dije, el quinto año trajo consigo cambios significativos, pero ninguno como el que había ocurrido en Quidditch, ya que este fue el gran año de la concepción de una fuerte y entrañable amistad entre una Sangre Sucia y un hermoso Bastardo. Una amistad que cambiaría por completo nuestras vidas.**


	11. Cuatro chicos en el Bosque Prohibido

.

.

.

« _Lupin también tenía un aspecto más joven y mucho menos desgastado, su pelo estaba más espeso y obscuro. Parecía feliz de haber regresado a ese lugar tan familiar [El bosque prohibido], escenario de tantos vagabundeos adolecentes._ »—

Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, cap 34. El Bosque Otra Vez.

* * *

 **Cuatro chicos en el Bosque Prohibido**

—Muy bien equipo, gran trabajo—Felicitó Potter al pie del campo del colegio. Una marca de sudor se había esparcido a lo largo de su torso adhiriendo la tela de la camiseta a su cuerpo. —…terminamos por hoy—declaró.

Aterricé la escoba dando tumbos para frenar, aún tenía que dominar los aterrizajes rápidos. Me sequé el sudor de la frente mientras seguía al resto del equipo hacia la carpa de Gryffindor, cada cual comenzó a alistarse para salir. Guardaban las escobas y se desmontaban el equipamiento protector de brazos y piernas.

—"Lanzadora"— El capitán se acercó a mi mientras desajustaba los broches de sus espinilleras—Si realmente quieres quedarte en el equipo voy a tener que pedirte que trabajes esas piernas—Manifestó. Se quitó las gafas unos instantes para limpiar los cristales. —…Cuando las bludgers golpean a fin de derribar a un jugador de la escoba, la permanencia de éste recae en las fuerzas de sus piernas—Explicó. —Y tú tienes piernas débiles, tendrás que ejercitarlas.

—¿Qué me sugieres que haga para ejercitarlas?—Pregunté.

James pronto se quitó su camisa empapada de sudor sin pudor alguno. Rápidamente me di la vuelta con un rubor latente en mis mejillas, hice lo posible por aparentar que aquello no me incomodaba.

—Veamos…—Hizo memoria un minuto.— Spinnet entrena en la sala de los menesteres,—Sugirió. —…aunque no lo recomiendo, hay muchos alumnos que entran y salen de ahí y Peeves aprovecha para gastarles bromas; Blummer sube trotando la colina hasta la lechucería todos los días, aunque habría que ir con cuidado, dice que el suelo es resbaloso. Sé de varios alumnos que vienen a trotar alrededor del campo de Quidditch antes del desayuno, escuché que Christy Abott, tu amiga, lo hace a menudo.

—¿Y tú que haces?.

James se había colocado una remera limpia con el emblema de los "Puddlemere United", el equipo británico de Quidditch.

—Yo corro por los alrededores—Respondió escuetamente.

—No sabía que eras fan de los Puddlemeres—Hice un pequeño paréntesis mientras notaba el escudo de su remera.

—Han tenido una temporada floja pero… aun ostentan el record de goles—Se explicó este con cierto orgullo por el logo que portaba en su pecho. Se colocó los anteojos en su lugar y se montó un morral con el escudo de Gryffindor sobre el hombro—…Nos veremos en pociones—Dijo marchándose de la carpa.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Creedence Clearwater Revival: Have You Ever Seen The Rain? (1970)_

Ajusté mi itinerario. A partir de ese día. Iría a la cama un par de horas antes para despertar a las seis y media de la mañana.

Era la primera vez que saldría del castillo antes del alba. La frescura de la noche me calaba hasta los huesos, estuve a nada de cambiar de idea aquella primera vez que me alisté a salir a correr, pero me alegro no haberlo hecho.

El plan inicial al salir por el patio trasero, era dirigirme al campo de Quidditch a dar un par de vueltas por el óvalo de la cancha, pero tan pronto pillé a Regulus Black y Emma Vanity ir para el mismo rumbo, tuve que desistir de aquél plan y obligarme a improvisar.

Sencillamente comencé a trotar a lo largo del puente de madera que conecta con el bosque, hasta llegar al círculo megalítico desde dónde se podía vislumbrar la cabaña de Hagrid y el criadero de las distintas criaturas mágicas. Continué por la orilla del lago, dónde los tentáculos del calamar gigante brotaban del agua. Comenzaron a asomarse los primeros vestigios de sol entre las montañas y se fusionaba el ámbar del nuevo día con el púrpura profundo y estrellado de la noche. Mi nariz comenzó a impregnarse de una embriagadora brisa con olor a musgo, tierra húmeda y bosque. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan llena de energía y contagiada del mejor ánimo.

En algún punto ya había dejado atrás el lago y la vista del castillo, estaba corriendo entre pinos y bayas de frutas silvestres. El suelo era irregular y terregoso, el sendero apenas reconocible. Cinco años en Hogwarts y era la primera vez que exploraba aquellos alrededores que se extendían más allá del lago y los límites dónde pudieran verse las torres de Hogwarts. Sentí que no habría manera en que pudiera perderme, bastaría con volver sobre mis pasos. Así que seguí con la confianza de avanzar hasta que comenzara a entrecortarse el aliento. Pero a medida que avanzaba, la espesura de los árboles obstruía la vista de la luz del alba. Y de pronto, cuando sobre el sendero sólo se percibían hayas gigantes y maleza demasiado espesa, intuí que había ido más de lo permitido.

Entonces me paré en seco y giré. Era hora de regresar. Pero volver sobre mis pasos no era en absoluto tan sencillo como cualquiera hubiese pensado. Con la hierba a la altura de mis rodillas no encontraba mis huellas. Sentía que el camino que estaba tomando era mucho más complicado e irreconocible. Fui a desorientarme más cuando me vi a la terea de elegir entre un camino dónde la hierba medía poco más de un metro o entre una declive encharcada y pestilente. Sabía que estaba completamente perdida cuando di a parar con una dolmena de siete metros que nunca había visto. Maldije. No tenía vista al cielo para orientarme, la espesura de los hayas no dejaba penetrar la luz del cielo. Caminaba sin saber si me dirigía al este o al oeste; Y tan pronto recordé que McGonagall había advertido que los centauros no eran amistosos con los humanos,y rememoré aquella vez que había pillado el aullido de un hombre lobo, caí en la noción de que perderse en aquél sitio podía ser letal.

Escuché unas zancadas aproximarse, rompían las hojas secas y se abrían paso entre los arbustos. Me escondí detrás de la roca gigante que formaba la dolmena. Provenían de lo profundo del bosque, así que me llevé la mano a la varita que tenía guardada en el bolso de la sudadera.

Para mi alivio no se trataba de un centauro, ni un hombre lobo ni ningún tipo de criatura. Por sus carcajadas intuía que eran un grupo de alumnos. Suspiré.

—"La próxima vez deberíamos llevar un par de bombas fétidas"—Decía una voz —"Fastidiar a los Trolls del bosque es tan divertido".

Reconocí de inmediato esa risa arrogante y vivaracha. Era Sirius Black. ¿Qué hacían a esta hora saliendo del bosque prohibido?.

—"Aún no supero su cara"—Rio Peter.

—"Ho no Canuto"—refutó Remus—"Ya vamos a dejar de molestar a esos Trolls".

—"Lunático, ¿No me digas que también te compadeces de esas criaturas?"—Rio James.

Los chicos tenían la pinta de haber estado activos durante toda la noche, y Remus en especial llevaba un aspecto espeluznante, como si hubiese resbalado hacia un pozo enterregado y se hubiera hecho mucho daño en el cuerpo.

Cruzaban la maleza con maestría y naturalidad, como si lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces antes, a diferencia de mí que daba pasos cuidadosos por temor a encontrar un bicho venenoso. Se encaminaron hacia donde yo recién había cruzado, y siguieron el mismo sendero que yo hubiera seguido. Al parecer no estaba tan perdida. Esperé a que se caminaran unos cuantos pasos antes de ir tras sus huellas. Me sentí un poco como Snape al esconderme mientras les veía y escuchaba sin su consentimiento, aunque yo no codiciaba enterarme de su vida y ni sus andanzas, tan solo quería regresar al castillo.

Sinembargo reconozco que podía no dejar de darle vueltas a su misterioso comportamiento que mostraban entre secretismos y risitas cómplices. Puede que mi teoría de que fueran los merodeadores de la sección prohibida no pudiera estar más desacertada, y todo el asunto del mapa se debiera a aquella fuga al bosque. Quizá todo se condensaba a eso; Los chicos simplemente vagueaban por el bosque prohibido molestando trolls. Algo fuera de las normas, cierto, pero no necesariamente terrible. Admitía que yo esperaba algo aún más escandaloso y perverso, vaguear por ahí lo percibí como algo inocente propio de chicos curiosos e inquietos (O por lo menos lo pensé de momento, antes de recordar que los Trolls de bosque eran criaturas de tres metros y muy violentas). Sin embargo aún había dudas que me saltaban a la mente ¿Cómo lograban evadir la seguridad del castillo? ¿Y cómo lidiaban con los peligros del bosque?, ¿Hagrid se los permitía? y de no ser así ¿Nadie más se enteraba de aquello?.

No había que darle gran importancia, por que súbitamente notaba la familiaridad del sendero. El cielo matutino ya coloreaba sus tintes claros, y lograba ver las torres del castillo en el horizonte. Se erguía a una decena de metros el sauce boxeador, que recuperaba su postura habitual tras haberse agitado demasiado. Di un vistazo a lo lejos esperando ver a los muchachos cruzar frente a la cabaña de Hagrid o bien cruzar el puente camino al castillo, pero al no ver sus siluetas por ningún lado supuse que debieron tomar otro camino para acceder al mismo, si es que se dirigían hacia ahí. Pero, como dijo, no me desgastaría en darle importancia, había sido una suerte topármelos al fin y al cabo, ya que gracias a ellos pude encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Apartir de aquél día sentí la plena confianza de adoptar aquél trayecto como un circuito diario para correr y fortalecerme, como lo había pedido James. Siempre a la misma hora, antes de la salida del sol y, la mejor parte, antes de que el despertador-Hada de Lily me atormentara.


	12. El Regalo de James

.

 _« Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una luchadora Snitch dorada._

 _-¿De dónde la sacaste?_

 _-La hurté- contestó James en tono casual._

 _Empezó a jugar con la Snitch, dejándola volar como a un pie de distancia antes de atraparla nuevamente; sus reflejos eran excelentes._ _»_

—Sirius Black y James Potter.

Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix, cap 28. El Peor Recuerdo de Snape.

* * *

 **El Regalo de James**

Cuando te aferras a un cambio, este genera todo tipo de efectos secundarios. En Hogwarts esto representaba pasar mucho menos tiempo frente a los libros. Ya no tenía tan dominadas las materias como antes, había olvidado la lección de transformaciones un mal día que McGonagall me preguntó sobre los principios de los conjuros transfigúrativos. Mi silencio le había costado cinco puntos a Gryffindor. Por otra parte las rutinas de ejercicio por las mañanas estaban modificando mi cuerpo; mis pies comenzaron a ampollarse y estaba desgastando todos los calcetines que tenía disponibles. En contraparte tenía la cintura más acentuada y las piernas más estilizadas, ya no eran dos pajillas a punto de romperse. Desde luego, había ganado altura pues estaba en plena etapa de crecimiento, y mi silueta se semejaba más a la de una mujer que a la de una niña. Noté con orgullo que había llegado a diciembre con la necesidad de cambiar el sostén por una copa más grande.

Cumplí los 15 años a un día de comenzar las vacaciones Navideñas. Marlene y Lily me habían despertado con un pastel de burbujas chispeantes que habían adquirido en Honeydukes. Estaba a mitad del "Happy Magic Birthday" cuando de pronto una serie de picoteos comenzaron a golpear la ventana.

¿Qué hacía una Lechuza fuera de nuestra habitación?, El correo usualmente llegaba a la hora del desayuno y en el gran comedor. Con la preocupación de que la pobre ave no se helara con la nieve decembrina, Lily se apresuró a abrir el portillo.

El animal entró volando con un paquete entre las garras. Lo soltó sobre mi cama y fue a posarse sobre el pomo del dosel. Era una lechuza de un enorme tamaño, que se sacudió la nieve esparciendo gotitas de agua helada sobre la cobija.

—Pobrecilla, la han obligado a volar con este clima—Manifestó preocupada Marlene.

Me acerque al paquete, estaba envuelto en hojas de papel viejo y cordones deshilachados. Amarrado en un nudo había una pequeña nota…

"Ya puedes deshacerte del vejestorio que llamas escoba."

Desenvolví el paquete intuyendo por su figura de lo que se trataba. Una Cometa Platinum. De pedales de plata y ultra ligera. El último modelo en el mercado.

—¡Wow! —Expresó la rubia examinando el vehículo con maravilla—Tienes un amigo bastante generoso.

—¿Quién habrá sido?—Preguntó desconcertada Lily revisando la nota y posteriormente el envoltorio sin encontrar el remitente.

Sonreí. Sabía perfectamente quién había sido.

Bajé a la sala común aun con el pijama puesto. Y le encontré frente a la chimenea, alistado con sus ropas casuales y su maleta lista para abordar el expreso, y cómo no podía ser de otra manera, charlando con Sirius.

—James—Le llamé desde sus espaldas. Sonreí. —¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Le correspondí con un abrazo entusiasta, como el que sólo le daría a uno de mis hermanos. James también había crecido varios centímetros, los suficientes como para notar que me superaba por una cabeza.

Sabía que ese abrazo no era propio de nosotros. Vi cómo intercambió un par de miradas con Sirius que observaba aquél acercamiento como algo inusitado entre las chicas de Gryffindor y ellos.

—No seas tan efusiva,—Me reprendió alejándome de él.—…Vas a arrugarme la ropa.

Me mordí el labio interior. Era terreno virgen para ambos. Sabía que no estaba ni remotamente acostumbrado algún contacto físico conmigo y su actitud se debía a que por primera vez yo presentaba una conducta cariñosa… en pijama.

—No te emociones.,—Advirtió.—Lo hice por el equipo. —Aclaró.

—¿Y Por qué otra cosa sería?.—Pregunté dejando claro que no había razones para echar a volar la mente. Entendía que no quería que aquello se prestara a malos entendidos, y no había necesidad. En ese momento James era sólo un compañero que a momentos odiaba, a momentos disfrutaba y el resto del día prefería tenerle lejos. Además era más que conocido su interés por Lily, donde yo no pintaba en absoluto. —Ese regalo significa que… pues… que me tomas en cuenta como integrante del equipo—Expliqué.

—Bueno, en enero comenzarán los partidos por la copa.—Recordó.—Supuse que te … que nos haría falta—Corrigió.

—Lo comprendo…—Afirmé con total entendimiento. —Solo quería darte las gracias. —Me acomodé un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con un poco de vergüenza y luego apunté hacia las escaleras— Bueno, tengo que ir a alistarme—Le dije, retirándome rumbo a mi habitación junto a las chicas.

—Oye Mcdonald,—Habló Sirius, me detuve. —Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias Black.

—¿No hay abrazo para mí?.

Volví a sonreír rolando los ojos.—Será para el próximo año.—Le respondí al pie de la escalera.—Tengo que preparar mi valija de viaje.

 _Músicalización capítulo: Get It On - T-Rex (1971)_

El regreso a Hogwarts después de las navidades supuso un compromiso al tiempo completo. Procuré seguir con el hábito de correr pese a la nieve y las altas temperaturas. Mi madre, una fisioterapeuta, me compartió algunos de sus ejercicios para calentamiento y los dolores musculares, demasiado útiles para los calambres que comenzaron aquejarme.

El entrenamiento psicótico de James estaba dando sus frutos. Comenzaba adelantarme a la aproximación de los bludgers por intuición, sin necesidad de acudir a la vista para saber que una pelota se aproximaba a mí, y lograba evadirlas sin problema con un giro vertical de 360 grados. Con mi nueva escoba era sencillo de lograr aquella maniobra. Los pases de la Quaffle se nos daba con un instinto natural, contaba con un buen tino así que era algo con lo que nunca fallaba y parecía complacer al capitán. Comenzamos a pulirlos como táctica para los partidos.

James comenzó a despedirme con una alentadora palmada en la espalda, cómo lo hacía con los varones del equipo, eso significaba que estaba satisfecho con mis progresos. Al paso de los entrenamientos dejé de incomodarme cada vez que cambiaba sus ropas sudadas por remeras de los Puddlemeres. Llegó el día en que veía con total naturalidad aquél torso sudado y los brotes de los vellos de la adultez.

Comenzamos un debate sobre quién ganaría la liguilla de Quidditch ese año. Él se negaba a conceder las posibilidades a las Arpías de Holyhead, mi equipo preferido, estaba aferrado apoyar a los Puddlemeres United aunque estaban en su peor año. El debate se extendió hasta llegar al gran comedor, dónde por una insólita ocasión, las pandillas femenina y masculina de Gryffindor se unificaron homogéneamente para opinar del tema mientras disfrutábamos la cena. Por un segundo fue como si atendiéramos una preparatoria ordinaria, lo cual era de lo más reconfortante. Por supuesto, sólo James y yo éramos los verdaderos eruditos y apasionados en la materia.

En una ocasión le pillé bajando por la escalinata de su habitación camino al campo de entrenamiento. Ya que íbamos para el mismo rumbo, me uní a él. El debate ahora se centraba entre que jugadores deberían ser seleccionados para representar al equipo británico durante los mundiales. Entre risas y opiniones de pronto vi que tomaba un trayecto alterno al convencional para bajar de la torre, se trataba de un atajo casi imperceptible que tanto yo, como la mayoría de los alumnos, desconocía.

—"Pensé que nos dirigíamos al campo de Quidditch"— Manifesté cuando entramos a un pasadizo detrás de una gárgola de un ave bicéfala.

—"Créeme esto te ahorrará veinte minutos".

Durante una mañana punto del alba nos encontramos a mitad de mí recorrido entre el lago y parte del bosque.

—Lanzadora,—Llamó. Me había pillado despeinada y con la sudadera empapada de sudor—No sabía que corrías por este rumbo. ¿Te importa si me uno?.

—Sólo si me puedes seguir el paso—Contesté con cierto aire de presunción. Por supuesto que lograba seguirme el paso.

Le platiqué que alguna vez había visto un majestuoso ciervo salir del bosque.

—¿Así que "majestuoso"?— Preguntó como si hubiera contado un chiste.

—"Lo era"—afirmé sin encontrar la gracia —"Quizá un hombre lobo le hizo salir fuera de su habitad".

—"Los hombres lobo no comen ciervos"—Me informó.

Me encogí de hombros —"Bueno, los lobos cazan ciervos, ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no los comerían?".

—"¿Haz visto alguno comiéndose algún ciervo?".

—"¿Haz visto uno no haciéndolo?"—Repliqué, con el mismo matiz bromista.

—"He supervisado la dieta de uno, y no… no hay ciervos en su menú"—Afirmó. Reí a sabiendas de que estaba alardeando. Me sentí tentada a comentarle que lo había visto salir del bosque prohibido unos meses antes, pero sabía que aquello no era de mi incumbencia.

Marlene comenzó a reprenderme por el bajo rendimiento que estaba teniendo en clase. Decía que el Quidditch estaba distrayéndome demasiado, pensé que estaba algo celosa de que pasara más tiempo entrenando que junto a ella. Lo cierto es que cuando se celebró el primer partido contra Huflepuff ganamos por más de 200 puntos y esa misma semana había suspendido defensa contra las artes obscuras con un vergonzoso "Desastroso" en la boleta. Lo peor es que tan pronto James me había invitado a escuchar el sorteo de los partidos de la liguilla británica que se anunciarían en vivo por la radio, mis bajas notas habían pasado a segundo término. Nos enteramos que Las Harpías y los Puddlemores se enfrentarían, y nada más importaba ya. Aplaudimos y estrellamos nuestras palmas sin poder contener la emoción. Creo que incluso Sirius sintió algo de celos frente al auténtico sentimiento de entusiasmo y afición que sólo Potter y yo compartíamos por aquél partido.

Recuerdo esa vez que finalizamos un entrenamiento, me había mantenido en un rincón esperando a que los chicos se alistaran para abandonar la carpa. Ya me había acostumbrado a ver sus torsos en cueros y creo, ellos a mi presencia como la única mujer en el equipo; sin embargo, con apenas quince años, era demasiado recatada como para tener el valor de cambiarme frente a ellos. Después de que abandonaron la carpa, yo me sentí con la libertad de despojarme de mis ropas. Estaba en corpiño y calzón cuando James entró descaradamente con el pretexto de evaluar las snitchs disponibles para el próximo entrenamiento.

—¡Por Merlín Potter! —Grité —¡Sabías que me estaba cambiando!— Tomé una de las togas de Griffindor y me envolví en ella cómo si de una toalla se tratara.

—Lanzadora, tranquilízate, ni que hubiera gran cosa que ver—Se burló aquél.

—¿Puedes esperar a que me ponga algo de ropa?—Rogué avergonzada y enojada.

—Oye ¿Cómo crees que se cambian las chicas en los equipos mixtos de otras casas?.

Estaba por responderle aquello, pero mi atención se volcó súbitamente hacia la Snitch que contemplaba en sus manos. Un modelo muy antiguo, su color era oro cobrizo y los ornamentos propios de la moda gótica entre magos en la década de los 40´s.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —Inquirí.

—Sólo examinando para entrenar… Lanzadora vístete de una buena vez.

— ¿Acaso es…—Titubeé, pero a medida que la veía más me convencía —…la Snitch de Keith Newton?.

Keith Newton era el actual buscador de Puddlemere United, el favorito para la selección británica de Quidditch. Se había entrenado y graduado en Hogwarts en 1945. Y podía identificarse porque había sido su primera Snitch, al atraparla le había mallugado una de sus alas, había sido legendaria según cuentan. Vi cómo James la miraba embelesado y después de unos momentos se la echó a la bolsa.

—¡James!...

—Una Snitch como esa merece ser reparada.

—Es material del colegio—Manifesté. Aunque no era necesario que se lo recordara. Como ferviente fan de los Puddlemere, sabía lo que aquella snitch significaba para él. Una reliquia digna de un museo.

—Nos vemos en la sala común—Dijo antes de marcharse.

Para el segundo partido, dónde nos enfrentaríamos a Ravenclaw, tenía listo mi propio frasco de Díctamo para auxiliar al equipo en caso de cualquier accidente.

—"Cuidado mis águilas",—Rugía Lovegood en el megáfono.—"Esa Lanzadora va por esa Quaffle".

Había que llevar a cabo una de las jugadas que tanto habíamos practicado. Pero James, incapaz de cederle la atención del público a nadie, se apresuró a rebasarme con la escoba, rozando conmigo y provocando que pierda el control. Me vi forzada a frenar. Aquél, haciendo gala de sus dotes gimnásticas, le arrebató la Quaffle al jugador de Ravenclaw, acaparando el balón para sí, hasta anotar el gol. La gente aclamó el movimiento como si de un show de talento se tratara y Potter se perfilara como el irremediable ganador de la contienda. A continuación, siendo fiel a su naturaleza, festejó aquello con una reverencia, dejándose venerar por el aplauso de las gradas.

—Lo habíamos practicado millones de veces.—Le reproché a James una vez terminamos el partido. Estaba anudando mis zapatos con más fuerza de la necesaria —¿Es necesario que siempre tengas que lucirte frente a todos?. Somos un equipo ¿sabes?.

—¿Quién intenta lucirse?.—Exclamó con burla.—¡Ibas a paso de tortuga!, los Ravenclaw ya tenían la Snitch sobre la mira, tuve que improvisar.—Protestó aquél.

—Ho si, claro.— Exclamé en un evidente tono sarcástico.—Tenías tanta prisa de ir tras ese punto que te tomaste la molestia de hacer un par de acrobacias antes de tirar.

—Si dominaras tan bien la escoba como yo, también las harías… todo el que puede las hace—Se defendió.

—No eres más que un engreído.

—Lo sé, gracias—Reconoció con cinismo pasándose la mano por la cabellera. Comenzaba a burlarse de nuevo. Suspiré con exasperación y abandoné la carpa.

Pero Potter contaba con sus propios medios para no permitir que las personas pasaran mucho tiempo enojadas con él. Ese mismo domingo, cuando entré a la sala común, estaba sintonizando por la radio el partido en vivo de los Chudley Cannons contra los Falmouth Falcons. Los cuatro chicos se encontraban acomodados frente a la radio, entre cervezas de mantequilla y bocadillos salados, había banderas de los Chudleys, cuyos colores representativos hacían una combinación perfecta con la sala común.

—Lanzadora, únete—Propuso señalando uno de los muebles libres.—Tenemos cervezas de mantequilla extra.

—Mary, mañana tenemos examen, tienes que estudiar—Advirtió Marlene que estaba a mi lado, sonaba peor que una maestra solterona.

—Puedo estudiar mientras escucho el partido.—Mentí despreocupada. Mi amiga negó el rostro, pero tampoco podía obligarme a nada.

Me uní a los chicos. Era mucho más tentador pasar el domingo entre cervezas de mantequilla, risas y un partido de Quidditch en la radio, que estudiando historia de la magia. Recuerdo que fue una noche de lo más memorable y divertida. Cuando los Chudleys atraparon la Snitch sentí que su brazo me rodeó fraternalmente y me invitó a tomar otra ronda más, como si fuera un compañero de la habitación de los chicos. Me sentía completamente afanada a ese círculo, pero James tenía ese don por hacerte sentir "incluido". Supongo que era porque disfrutaba discutir sobre Quidditch y conmigo podía sumirse a una apasionada charla del tema.

—"Señorita Mcdonald, que desilusión"—Lamentó el profesor Binns cuando pasó flotando por mi butaca y me entregó el examen con un "insatisfactorio". Me hubiera importado si no fuera por la endiablada resaca que me aquejaba.

Durante el entrenamiento de esa misma semana estaba buscando a James por todos lados, llevábamos diez minutos esperándole, supuse que estaría alistándose en la sala común, no era nada propio de él llegar tarde, menos cuando dedicaba tanto al Quidditch. Le pillé a mitad del corredor, un tumulto de alumnos se habían acomodado alrededor y reían frente al espectáculo que estaba dando. James estaba usando el "Levicorpus" contra Snape, éste tenía la toga agolpada sobre sus brazos y, a diferencia de Sirius, perdía toda la dignidad forcejeando por (inútilmente) liberarse.

—"Quejicus, ¿Los mismos calzoncillos otra vez?"—Decía cruelmente. Los alumnos se descojonaron, particularmente las risas de Peter y Black se alzaban.

—"¡James!"—Exclamé exasperada —"Tenemos entrenamiento".

—"¡Ho!, es verdad"—Recordó de pronto. Su faceta de brabucón se vio opacada por la de un capitán con deberes por atender. —"Sirius lo dejo en tus manos" —pidió en tono eventual, como si de un objeto cualquiera se tratara y aquello formara parte de la cotidianeidad.

—"Oye te estás malpasando".—Le reprendí camino al campo —"Que Lily haya empleado ese maleficio no significa que esté bien usarlo".

—Todo el mundo lo usa, todo el tiempo.—Expresó indiferente.—Además es inofensivo. A Snape le resbala todo esto, creme.

El maleficio en sí era inocente y bajo ese mismo principio se había puesto de moda, lo que realmente lo convertía en algo malicioso era la manera que James lo utilizaba para humillar al Slytherin.

Aquél día nos dedicamos por completo a la práctica de tiro. Fue una hora de forzar los músculos de hombros y brazos para mejorar la fuerza del disparo de la Quaffle. James terminó con espasmos fuertes a lo largo de su extremidad derecha.

Entrada la hora de ir a la cama, se encontraba en una vacía sala común sentado en el sillón más amplio. Acomodado frente a la reconfortante chimenea que proporcionaba luz y calor. Dejaba volar la Snitch que había robado para enseguida capturarla con un movimiento rápido. Había conseguido reparar su ala metálica. Pero algo parecía aquejarle cuando, en la última atrapada que había logrado, se oprimió el bíceps mientras doblaba y desdoblaba la extremidad como si la articulación estuviera falseando.

—¿No te quedará más poción vigorizante?—Preguntó el de gafas apenas me vió.

—No. Tendré que pasar mañana a la enfermería para que Pomfrey me regale otro tanto—Respondí.

Como antigua asistente me había mantenido atenta a los remedios esenciales para auxiliar todo tipo de padecimientos propios de los deportistas. La enfermera me había facilitado un poco de su boticario: Díctamo para heridas sangrantes, pócima de heridas para limpiar cortaduras, Poción vigorizante para padecimientos musculares y esguinces, La pasta anti quemaduras para las llagas de piel ante las fricciones con la madera de la escoba o el cuero de los protectores. Pero mi arsenal ya estaba vacío.

Pensé un poco antes de envalentonarme a recurrir a los rústicos remedios muggles.

—Trae aquí—Pedí. Me senté a lado de él y tomé su brazo afectado. Comencé a propinarle una serie de apretones a lo largo del músculo y luego cedí pequeños movimientos circulares con ambos pulgares.

—Auch… Lanzadora…duele. ¿Qué haces?—Preguntó muy confundido, mirándome azarado, como si estuviera por intentar algo poco apropiado.

—Se llama "Masaje muscular",—Expliqué.—Es el remedio al que recurren los atletas muggles en casos como el tuyo.

—Au…¿y acaso los muggles no sienten dolor?… o ¿Son así de… auch… primitivos?.—Comentó entre queja y queja.

—Tranquilo, ahora pasará el dolor.—Prometí. —Mi madre lo hace todo el tiempo. Aunque admito que yo también prefiero a la practicidad de una poción.

Al cabo de unos instantes sentí como había relajado el brazo.

—¿Ya está mejor?—Pregunté.

—Si… ya está cediendo el dolor—Reconoció. —Pero continúa, es muy relajante.

—No sé cómo le haces,—Manifesté mientras seguía frotando con las manos.—…Tus notas están intactas a pesar de todo el tiempo que inviertes al quidditch, incluso tienes tiempo para reparar esa snitch.

—No descuides las materias Lanzadora—Aconsejó con voz cansada. Veía su rostro fijo en mí con los párpados a media asta.

—En cuanto pase la temporada de Quidditch me pondré al día con todo, ya no puedo ser la razón de que Griffindor pierda puntos…

Cuando volví la vista hacia él me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido, con una respiración rítmica y un rostro pacífico que le dotaba de cierto encanto inocente. Tenía su mansa y asequible mano entre las mías, era grande, delgada y áspera, como la de cualquier atleta. Una mano que sabía que más de una chica se moría por tomar… Le contemplé un largo momento sin moverme del sillón, bañada por la placentera atmosfera, quieta y cálida, de la estancia. Por primera vez reconocí que comenzaba a encariñarme con él. Si era un pesado engreído, pero tenía buen corazón, era divertido y poseía ese carisma tan atrayente. ¿Quién lo diría? Me agradaba estar con James, quizá demasiado.

Le quité las gafas del rostro para posarlas sobre la mesa.


	13. La Elección de Snape

.

 _-Es demasiado tarde, he encontrado excusas para ti todos estos años. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender por qué te hablo. Tú y tus queridos amigos Mortífagos… ¡Vez, ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que es a lo que todos aspiráis! No puedes esperar para unirte a Ya-Sabes-Quién, ¿Verdad?.-_

 _Lily Evans a Severus Snape. Cap 33, El Cuento del Príncipe._

 _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_

* * *

 **La Elección de Snape**

 _The Who - Baba O'Riley (1971)_

Corría a zancada suelta. El sudor obstruía mi visión y sentí mi pierna empaparse de lodo tras haber pisado descuidadamente un charco a mitad del sendero a las faldas del Bosque.

—"¿Es todo lo que tienes Lanzadora?" — Escuché a Potter desafiarme unos metros delante de mí.

Apreté el paso claudicando a la provocación. Su zancada era ligera, natural, rápida como galope de un ciervo en la llanura. Parecía desplazarse con simplicidad pese a la irregularidad del camino. Intentaba imitarlo, pero aún con los meses corriendo mi zancada no era tan grácil.

Lo que se suponía era un inofensivo recorrido a trote, como el de todas las mañanas, de pronto se había transformado en una carrera por ver quién dejaba mordiendo el polvo al otro. ¿Adivinen quién había llegado al final?.

James me había superado por dos minutos. Aguardaba en la meta mientras fingía un bostezo de sueño cuando llegué a la orilla del lago. Estaba muerta y con serias dificultades para respirar, intentar igualar el ritmo de James me había puesto al límite. Me tendí sobre la hierba para recuperar el aliento, mirando detenidamente el cielo mientras tragaba bocanadas de aire. James me imitó, aunque se sintió con la desvergüenza de usar mi estómago como almohadín. No me molestaba. En cuanto contacto físico habíamos avanzado lo suficiente para tomarnos confianza dentro de lo que cabía en aquella línea de la amistad.

Esa mañana había terminado el recorrido mucho antes de la salida del sol, por lo que podían aún advertirse algunas estrellas en aquél cielo de azules deslavados.

—Diantres—Maldijo—No hice el reporte de astronomía.

—¿Teníamos que hacer un reporte? —Pregunté. Estaba mucho más desorientada en lo que respectaban los pendientes académicos.

—Si.. creo que sobre esa estrella—Apuntó hacia arriba.

—¿Cuál de todas?, ¿esa que no para de brillar?.

—Si, aquella estrella gay, la de destellos rojos y azules.

"Estrella gay". Solté una carcajada. Con su pesada cabeza sobre mi estómago me era doloroso contraer el abdomen.

— Es mi estrella—Comenté. —La estrella que mi papá me dijo que sería mía antes de venir a Hogwarts. Hasta le puse un nombre, "Blossom".

— ¿Cómo tu lechuza?, —Recordó. —…Que cursi. —Opinó cruelmente. Aunque sabía que era su manera de decir "Te he puesto atención".

—Nunca he sido muy creativa con los nombres—Reconocí sin darle importancia.

Nos quedamos un momento en total silencio contemplando el cielo y a merced de la sinfónica del viento y el oleaje del lago. Creo que los dos nos encontrábamos tan cómodos que no queríamos movernos.

—He pensado en una nueva estrategia para derrotar a Slytherin—Dijo James rompiendo el silencio. Su voz sonaba de pronto más seria.

—¿Enserio?,—Pregunté con interés.—¿Y cómo es?

—Cambiar tu posición, —Sentenció. —Te necesito en el bate.

No reaccioné de inmediato, tenía que carburarlo. Me senté, obligando a que el muchacho lo hiciera también.

—James, yo no soy golpeadora—Le recordé desvaneciendo el ánimo fresco que había tenido hasta ese momento.

—Pero tienes tino, —arguyó. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí. Aquella mirada parecía depositarme una firme fe en ganar. —Es la única arma que tenemos para contrarrestar la estrategia de Emma Vanity.

—Pero mi tino se reduce al lanzamiento de la Quaffle—Expliqué—No tengo habilidad con el bate, ni con las bludgers. ¿Enserio quienes cambiarme de posición a esta altura de la copa?... yo no sé si lo logre…

—Oye…oye—Posó una mano sobre mi hombro y sentí sus dedos tomar mi barbilla y levantar mi rostro hacia él. — ¿Recuerdas aquel balón que me lanzaste?

Asentí el rostro con algo de rubor, no sabía si era por ver sus ojos atentos a los míos o porque no habíamos hablado de aquello. Pensaba que había algo de resentimiento de su parte por tremendo golpe que le había propinado bajo una rabia de la que no me sentía orgullosa.

—Una bludger no es distinta, —Afirmó—Sólo debes afinarte con el bate. Haz demostrado ser eficiente y adaptable en el juego… no te pediré más de lo que sé que puedes dar. — Sus palabras salían de su boca con tanta seguridad y convencimiento que en ese momento no podía enumerarle las miles de razones por las que yo no podría funcionar como tal. Como autentica Gryffindor me tragué todas las inseguridades.

No quería defraudarle. Y creo que no se debía puramente al Quidditch, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por esa amistad. La copa significaba tanto para él como para mí, y en ese momento no quería perderlo en ningún sentido.

—Lo intentare—Prometí.

Fue el peor momento para emitir una promesa como tal. McGonagall me mandó un citatorio a su despacho ese mismo día de mayo. Sabría que tarde que temprano llegaría ese llamado de atención, era hora de recibir la reprimenda por el bajo rendimiento escolar.

—Señorita Mcdonald—Me llamo cuando entré a su oficina. —Ven, siéntate. —Me invitó. Yo obedecí un tanto nerviosa y comencé a recrear en mi cabeza toda clase de pretextos que me exculpen de las bajas notas.

— ¿Sabes por qué te he citado aquí?—Preguntó con su temple estricto y hermético. Negué el rostro fingiéndome despistada. —Bien Mcdonald, esta reunión es para hablar de cualquier idea que tengas sobre tu carrera futura y para ayudarte a decidir las materias con las que debes continuar durante el sexto y séptimo año. — Comenzó la profesora McGonagall. — ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te gustaría hacer después de que salgas de Hogwarts?

Había sido demasiado imprevisto. Esperaba una reprimenda y en lugar de eso, tenía que elegir una profesión mágica que nunca me había planteado en mi vida. ¿Podía ser Quidditch? Se me cruzó por la mente. Pero no creía que eso fuera una profesión que pudiese evaluarse en los TIMOs

—Sanadora—Vacilé. Cuidar y curar era lo único que se me había dado medianamente bien después de la escoba.

—Sabes que es una profesión muy demandante—Recordó con severidad. —Se necesitan credenciales académicas excelentes. Mínimo de Extraordinarios en Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes obscuras.

Demonios ¿Tanto?, pensé desencantada y abrumada en el momento.

—Según tus números escolares, no estás mal en Pociones, ni Herbología, Encantamientos parece defenderse, Transformaciones…—Hizo una pausa. —…ha descuidado mucho la materia durante estos meses.

—Lo sé.. Yo… prometo ponerme al corriente—hablé avergonzada.

—Bueno. Aún puede aspirar a un EXTRAORDINARIO si realmente se compromete en mi clase—Notificó. Un suspiro de esperanza me hizo sonreír. —…Pero en Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras…—Dudó arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo sé, tengo un "Desastroso" en el último examen—Recordé con arrepentimiento.

—Aún está a tiempo de sacarlo adelante, si se empeña de verdad a ello—Opinó. De nuevo McGonagall reanimaba mis esperanzas. Era extraño para mí porque pensaba que me odiaba. —Si su TIMO, práctico y teórico obtiene las mejores notas, creo que podría alcanzar los requisitos necesarios para emprender una carrera como Sanadora.

—Eso es… maravilloso profesora—Exclamé con un renovado ánimo hacia las clases. Apenas lo podía creer, fue como si alguien por fin me sacudiera y me recordara que estaba en Hogwarts con la prioridad de aprender magia y no ganar una copa de Quidditch.

—¿Tengo su palabra de que se va a comprometer? —Pregunto con aire severo.

—Absolutamente—Respondí con un firme convencimiento.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca. Estaba más empeñada a sacar adelante las materias, y si McGonagall me daba su voto de confianza para ello significaba que no era tarde para lograrlo, y así lo haría.

Fui directo a la estantería de Transformaciones y saqué un tercio de libros, luego al apartado de Contra hechizos de artes obscuras dónde extraje otro cuarteto de varios volúmenes. Acomodé plumas, pergaminos y un temario de los últimos meses. La biblioteca estaba, por fortuna, vacía, me di el lujo de acomodarme en el rincón más cómodo por donde se filtraba la luz solar.

A medida que las horas pasaron, fui acomodando la pila de los libros entre los que había consultado, me hacía falta por leer y los que tenía a media lectura. Había llenado dos pergaminos tan sólo en cuestionarios de repaso.

Me tuve que dar cuenta que la hora de la cena había pasado cuando Madame Pince llegó a encender las antorchas y candelabros a falta de luz solar. La biblioteca se había llenado de alumnos de pronto, como comúnmente pasaba, muchos acudían a la Biblioteca después de la cena. Imaginaba que en cualquier segundo me debería encontrar con mi amiga. Pero pasó otra hora más y Marlene no se había ni asomado. Pasaban más de las diez, mi horario de sueño ya se había retrasado, sabía que a la mañana siguiente me costaría levantarme para cumplir con la rutina matutina. Los alumnos fueron despejando, ya eran apenas unos pocos los que estábamos atendiendo las mesas.

De pronto una voz conocida cruzó el pasillo. Lily Evans. Estaba acompañada por Snape. Pese al distanciamiento que aparentemente habían tenido a lo largo del curso, aun se hablaban. ¿Era coincidencia que aquello fuera a horas tan vacías en la biblioteca?. Lo dudo.

—Mary—Saludó Lily —Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Tengo que prepararme con los TIMOs—Expliqué—¿McGonagall no te ha hablado para la orientación vocacional?.

—No aún no. —Respondió aquella.

—Sev,—Volteó a ver a su amigo —¿A ti te han hablado?.

El chico negó el rostro mientras me escrutaba con frialdad. Imaginé que no estaría nada complacido con mi presencia en la biblioteca, quizá ese era su momento con Lily y mi rara estadía a esa hora y en ese sitio les robaba tiempo. A Lily por otro lado no le parecía importar, se sumó a la mesa posando sus libros junto a mí. Podía intuir que le alegraba tener más amigos con quién estudiar. Snape también posó sus libros en la mesa de estudio, aunque quizá porque no tenía más alternativa.

—Y bien—Preguntó Lily —¿Qué carrera haz elegido?.

—Sanadora—Manifesté.— McGonagall me ha dado el visto bueno, siempre y cuando me ponga al día en transformaciones y defensa…

—Oye, eso suena genial—Me alentó la pelirroja.—…Aunque sí que ha sido un paso valiente de tu parte. La carrera de sanador es, después de la de Auror, la profesión más demandante.

A buena hora me enteraba de ello.

—¿Lily, no habrás visto a Marlene por algún sitio?, creo que ella podría ayudarme con esto…

—Marlene ha estado más ocupada que nunca últimamente—Declaró Lily.—Entre sus pendientes como prefecta, y su preparación en los TIMOs, también ha accedido a dar asesoría a Christy Abott.

De pronto me había dado cuenta de cuanto me había alejado de Marlene. Me embargó una ola de culpabilidad. Me hice la nota mental de apartar todo el domingo para invitarla a Hogsmade.

— Oye,—Exclamo Lily — ¿Por qué no te unes al club de pociones y calderos con Slughorn? — Propuso.— Hay unos cuantos chicos de séptimo que también se preparan para ser sanadores. Slughorn les asesora sobre cómo preparar toda clase de pócimas curativas. ¿No es así, Sev?.

El narigudo no puso mucha atención, precisó la vista al pasillo dónde se veía venir aquél trio infame encabezado por Caradoc, Mulciber y Avery. Por su expresión adiviné que aquello le sabía peor que una patada en la cara.

—Miren quién tenemos aquí…—Canturreó Mulciber al paso que nos había pillado y se acercaba hacia nosotros. Mi corazón se había acelerado de miedo. Se recreó en mi cabeza aquella horrida escena que me había hecho pasar ese grupo de estúpidos. Ahora eran más adultos, mucho más siniestros. —Severus ¿Qué te he dicho sobre acompañarte de escoria?.

Había notado algo. Caradoc ya no parecía ser el líder de la pandilla, ese papel era el de Mulciber que caminaba más orgulloso y erguido. Caradoc estaba más bien distante, desbaratado y ojeroso, ni se molestó en acercarse demasiado o emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Dos jodidas sucias, Severus?— Subrayó Avery desaprobatorio y despectivo. Hablaba como si Lily y yo no estuviéramos presentes.

—Deberías reevaluar tu compañía si pretendes…—Mulciber arrastró la vista hacia las dos y luego se volvió de nuevo a Severus—…pertenecer a nuestra élite.

Snape se volvió hacia los libros. Los cerró con decisión y se incorporó de la mesa.

—¿Sev?—Exclamó Lily dolida. El muchacho de cabellera negra quería decir algo, sus ojos me sabían a una disculpa, pero la presencia de los Slytherin le orillaba a no ceder ni siquiera la vista a la pelirroja. Se fue sin más de la biblioteca.

El trío de chicos no parecían interesados en nosotras, nos pasaron de largo sin más y siguieron hacia el pasillo por dónde Snape se había metido.

Me sentía sumamente incómoda. No por ellos, ni por Severus… si no por Lily cuyos expresivos ojos, ahora empapados, no podían ocultar su dolor.

—No se cómo le sigues hablando—Manifesté disgustada —Tu no te mereces esto.

—Va…vamos—Tartamudeó.—…vamos a estudiar.— Propuso, queriendo zanjar el tema sin más dramas.


	14. Locatis lunático Lupin

_Tienes miedo por ti mismo, tu familia y tus amigos. Cada semana, llegan noticias de más muertes, más desapariciones, la tortura más..._

 _—Sirius Black hablando de la guerra_

 _Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix_

* * *

 **Locatis lunático Lupin**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Ringo Starr - It Don't Come Easy (1971)_

—Buenos días Lanzadora— Saludó James desde el balcón de la escalera en la sala común.

—Mcdonald—secundó Sirius con su peculiar saludo a dos dedos en la sien.

—Hola Mary—Chilló el pequeño Peter.

Estaba sumergida entre una montaña de Libros de transformaciones. Tomando apuntes ahí donde hubiera espacio en un pergamino que parecía más tinta que papel. Intentaba encantar el agua para transformarla en fuego, un hechizo complejo que involucraba cambiar temperatura, cuerpo físico y densidad al mismo tiempo. Lo poco que conseguía hacer era sacarle un hilo de vapor al vaso de agua que tenía enfrente.

—Buenos días chicos—Les respondí con un bostezo. No había dormido bien y estaba tan desanimada que creo que mi saludo era más quejido que voz.

Seguía al pie de la letra el encantamiento "Acuapyro" del manual, repetía el conjuro como mantra frente a un vaso sin que los resultados mejoraran.

Sentí que James había saltado al asiento contiguo del sillón desde la parte trasera del mismo. Sirius le había imitado, sentándose a un costado mío. Habían hecho volar varios pergaminos fuera de su sitio y derramar el pomo de tinta sobre uno de mis libros. Estaba tan cansada y frustrada que no tenía cabeza ni para reprenderlos. Peter fue a sentarse al mueble individual, le concedía la cordialidad de por lo menos respetar mi espacio. Tenían el ánimo vivo y las energías al tope, como si se hubiesen empinado cuatro tazas de café expreso. Sirius tomó uno de mis apuntes y se puso a examinarlo mientras Potter acomodaba el vaso de agua frente a él, sacaba la varita de su chaqueta y la agitaba en el aire.

—Presta atención—Me pidió. —"Acuapyro"— De un coletazo simple y ligero había hecho aparecer una llamarada blanca y brillante donde había agua. Me guiñó el ojo con esa chulería que sólo él sabía cómo expedir con naturalidad.

—¿Cómo lo haces?— Pregunté plegando el entrecejo. Había tomado el vaso examinando de cerca la flamante llama blanca en su interior, incluso sentía que emitía calor.

— ¡Ja! —Sirius soltó su habitual risa que semejaba a un ladrido, había dejado de leer mis apuntes para concentrarse en mi cara de frustración y asombro.—Eres muy impresionable Mcdonald. —Opinó. Propinó un golpe al cristal con la punta de su varita. La flama de James se había extinto cuando un chorro de agua comenzó a brotar desde el fondo del vaso. Y enseguida imitó la llama de James, pero con la variedad de añadirle destellos plateados.—Hasta Colagusano domina este encantamiento.

—Si hasta yo lo sé hacer—Corroboró el rubio desde su asiento, añadiéndole sal a mi herida.

—Pues bien, genios, ilústrenme—Pedí con desgano.

James tomó el recipiente de cristal y lo posó de vuelta a la mesa. —La varita debe apuntar directamente al centro del vaso... —Comenzó a explicar, pero súbitamente algo había captado su atención. — heeerrr… Sirius—Dijo de pronto con su mirada inerte hacia el balcón de la escalinata —Explícale… —Relegó —…yo tengo un asunto que atender.

Pasó la mano por su cabello y se incorporó de un salto. Le seguí con la vista. Había pillado a Lily y Marlene bajando de las escaleras recién arregladas con esas coquetas pintas casuales.

—Buen día Evans—Fue a saludar éste con un matiz gallardo con el que nunca me saludaría a mí. Reconozco que algo parecido a los celos me punzó desde el estómago. —…Supe que acaban de remodelar el salón de Madame Pudipié, y me preguntaba ¿No te apetecería ir a verlo?.

Sentí el dedo de Sirius acomodándome el flequillo de la melena detrás de la oreja, lo que me obligó a volver mi rostro hacia él y dejar de prestar atención a James. Supongo, era su propósito. Aunque quizá no había reparado en la yema de indignación en mi gesto. ¿Y este que se había creído para que tocara con tanta libertad mi cabello?.

—Apunta al centro del vaso—Dijo tomando la mano donde sujetaba la varita—…Vocaliza _"Acua-pyro"._ Durante el prefijo "Pyro", agita en un leve remolino hacia arriba. —Explicó. Con lentitud guiaba mi mano para emular el movimiento correcto de la varita.

Acaso estaba… ¿Coqueteando?. En realidad ningún chico había coqueteado conmigo antes, no tenía la experiencia para decodificar aquello. Así que mi acción primaria fue apartar la mano.

—Gracias Black—Vocalicé incómoda.

—…Lo siento Potter, mi agenda está llena hoy—Escuché a Lily a mis espaldas.—Tengo una reunión en el club de Slughorn. —Rechazó a James sin compasión, como era habitual. Caminaba junto con Marlene hacia las espaldas del retrato, así que me apresuré a acercarme para hablar con la rubia antes de que se marchara de la sala común. Quizá fue la prisa del momento, pero no me sentí culpable por dejar a Sirius a mitad de la lección

—¡Hey, Marlene! —Llamé a la rubia mientras me encaminaba hacia ella. —Estaba pensando ir con las tejonas a las tres escobas ¿Qué dices?, hace tiempo que no vamos.

—Mary, me encantaría—Respondió —Pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro fin de semana. Hoy quedé en verme con Christy Abott.

—Genial—Exclamé.—Vamos con Christy. —Propuse.

Marlene dudó. Atisbé una mirada furtiva que intercambió con Peter. Algo raro se traía Marlene.

—Entiendo…—Contesté despreocupada fingiendo que no me estaba haciendo a la idea de que comenzaba a cambiarme por Christy Abott. No era quién para culparla. Era yo quién la había descuidado. —…Lily me contó que estas asesorando a Christy, espero que resulten bien sus TIMOs.—Dije, exorándola de explicaciones o pretextos. —Será para otro fin… Nos veremos cuando te desocupes.

Marlene negó el rostro con una sonrisa, advirtiendo que estaba empeñando demasiado esfuerzo en sonar amable y comprensiva. —Estaré aquí para el atardecer, nos pondremos al día. ¿Vale?.

—Si, desde luego. Yo me dedicaré a estudiar, así que estaré aquí.

Apuesto que si alguien hubiera tomado una captura fotográfica, hubiera advertido en James y en mí un par de rostros desilusionados.

Observé como Mary y Lily cruzaron el retrato hacia la escalinata de la torre. Me sentía aguijoneada por aquél halo de desánimo, pero tampoco quería comportarme como una amiga posesiva.

Regresé a los libros, el vaso, el agua y la flama. Veía a Peter conjurando el " _Acuapyro_ " con completa eficiencia, algo que no ayudaba en absoluto en levantarme la moral.

—Anda ya Peter—Ordenó Sirius incorporándose. —Remus nos espera en la enfermería y aún tenemos que pasar a la cocina.

—¿Pasar a la cocina? —Manifesté arqueando la ceja.

—Cuando se conoce tan bien este castillo uno puede darse ciertos lujos, Lanzadora—Explicó James resuelto y presuntuoso, como de costumbre. —Suerte con Transformaciones —Recreó, lo que me pareció, una pistola muggle con su mano como ademán de despedida.

—Recuerda, el truco está en el " _pyro_ "—Dijo Sirius mientras guiñó el ojo y chasqueó los dientes al paso que seguía a su amigo

—Adiós Mary—Articuló Peter con otro chillido.

Pasaron las horas, la sala común se vació y yo seguía buceando entre la teoría de los encantamientos. El concejo de Sirius sin embargo me había ayudado más de lo que hubiese pensado, no sólo para lograr transformar el agua en fuego, sino para prestar atención en la manera de coordinar el conjuro con el movimiento de la varita. Para cuando el reloj señalaba la hora del almuerzo, había logrado desvanecer algunos caracoles con efectividad.

Pensaba aguardar hasta que Marlene llegara para acudir al comedor, pero las tripas comenzaron a rugirme y el dolor de cabeza me impedía leer una palabra más. Hasta entonces me había dado cuenta que me había saltado el desayuno y la cena, entendí entonces por qué mi cuerpo me imploraba dirigirme al comedor.

No había demasiada gente aquél domingo, casi todos los que acudieron al almuerzo eran los alumnos de primer y segundo año, el resto estaría disfrutando una soleada salida en Hogsmade. Me zambullí un plato de Cock-a-leekie en completo silencio mientras ojeaba un ejemplar olvidado sobre la mesa del profeta. "Otra marca tenebrosa en la portada", pensé. Estas noticias se volvían habituales. Desapariciones, ataques y amenazas.

 _"Leonard Dearnborn, Jefe de Catástrofes Mágicas y Concejal del ministerio continúa desaparecido"_

Creí recordar que el padre de Caradoc Dearborn tenía un alto puesto en el ministerio, incluso se decía que podría llegar a convertirse en ministro con el apoyo de los Malfoy. ¿Era esta la razón por la que Caradoc lucía tan descompuesto?, muy seguramente. Pasé a la siguiente nota.

 _"Familia de squibs asesinada"_

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna. Se presumía que estos habrían sido torturados antes de morir. La marca tenebrosa se había convocado sobre su casa, por lo que había sido sin duda obra de mortífagos. De pronto seguir estudiando Transformaciones me sabía algo trivial. Pensé en mi abuela que era una Squib, y mi madre, que vivía con ella. Un sentimiento de preocupación me comenzó a envenenar.

—Mary—Escuche una voz ronca y masculina.

Bajé el periódico. Remus Lupin se había incorporado a la mesa de Gryffindor y se llevaba una cucharada de caldo a la boca. Lograba esbozar una tranquila y dulce mueca a pesar de su aspecto enjuto y enfermizo. Su presencia hizo que algo en mí se apaciguara.

—Remus—Le sonreí de vuelta,—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No has ido a pasar el domingo a Hogsmade con los chicos?.

—Madame Pomfrey se negó a darme de alta hasta este momento,—Explicó.— Fueron a visitarme en la mañana, por supuesto, me llevaron el desayuno. Pero insistí en que aprovecharan el resto del día sin mí. ¿Por qué tú no estás en Hogsmade?.

No podía decirle que Marlene me había cambiado por Abott así que me limité a decirle que me había quedado a estudiar Transformaciones.

—Apropósito, James me ha comentado que ahora jugarás como Golpeadora, felicidades por el nuevo puesto en el equipo.—Manifestó.

Y tan pronto dijo aquello, en un movimiento involuntario me llevé las manos a la frente. Había olvidado por completo que debía practicar el golpe de bate sobre la escoba. ¿En qué momento podría hacerlo? Ni siquiera había comenzado a ponerme al día con Defensa.

—¿Todo está bien?.—Preguntó preocupado advirtiendo el gesto de estrés impregnado en mi cara.

—Está bien es solo que…,—Fingí un ademán de serenidad,—…son los timos. Estoy algo estresada, es todo.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?.— Había posado su cuchara en el caldo para mirarme atento y cortés.

Comencé a negar con afabilidad su ofrecimiento con un dejo de sonrisa en mi rostro. No quería absorber el tiempo de Remus, que además de prepararse para los TIMOs también debía tener obligaciones como prefecto. Pero al escrutarle con la mirada recordé una antigua conversación en la que me había prometido mostrarme un boggart, así como que su padre era experto en la rama, entonces reconsideré mi respuesta.

—En realidad sí que hay algo en lo que me ayudarías muchísimo…

…

 _Musicalización: Happy Hogwarts Jeremy Soule_

—Cuidado con la cabeza—Señaló el castaño cuando me guiaba a través de un polvoriento pasadizo dónde imperaban las telarañas.

—Señor prefecto, espero que esta zona esté permitida a estudiantes—Bromeé al notar la retirada y desértica zona hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

Remus volvió su rostro, pálido como la nieve y herido, hacia mí. —No hay nada que temer—Me aseguró —Son solo antiguas aulas deshabilitadas.

No podría adivinar en qué zona del castillo nos encontrábamos, nada en ella me era familiar y apostaría que sería igual para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts, incluyendo a Filch, el conserje, ya que la habitación estaba bastante abandonada y deteriorada. Las lianas trepadoras provenientes de afuera se habían apoderado del dintel de la ventana y se extendían por los muros, desdibujando el tapiz de trazos medievales dónde se mostraba, lo que tenía aspecto de una escena memorable dónde los cuatro fundadores del castillo convivían entre sí. Rowena Ravenclaw acariciaba un unicornio mientras leía un pergamino con gesto solemne. Gódric Griffindor alzaba la espada mirando al cielo como si fuera un vikingo al punto de la batalla; Helga Hugglepuff sonreía a una copa tejida con hilo dorado, Y Slytherin, rodeado de llamas verdes, posaba con gallardía con una gran serpiente enroscada.

Mas al fondo había un viejo baúl de madera putrefacta y embalajes oxidados. Se estremecía y temblaba cómo si lo que hubiera dentro insistiera por salir. Imaginé albergaría aquél Boggart que nos competía examinar.

—¿Cómo puede una sala como esta estar tan descuidada?— Pregunté a Remus mientras veía aquél baúl curiosa y expectante.

—Verás, esta sala fue abandonada cuando un Poltergeist la reclamó para sí.

—¿Poltergeist? —Pregunté sin hilar aquello. Pero parecía que mi voz lo había invocado.

Una molesta voz comenzó a canturrear _"Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin"…_

—Peeves—Suspiré con enfado al reconocer aquel molesto acento. Remus alzó las cejas concediéndome la respuesta.

El canto de Peeves, al principio distante, se acercaba hacia nosotros con velocidad como sí una mano invisible elevara el volumen del cantico. Siempre había odiado a ese ente, procuraba nunca meterme con él con la esperanza de que nunca me buscara. Comencé a temer a que al pillarme en aquél espacio se ensañara conmigo, como veía que lo hacía con los alumnos que le desafiaban.

—Remus, será mejor que….

—No te preocupes—Dijo tranquilamente. —No va hacer nada malo.

— _"Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin"_ —Volvió a cantar, esta vez gritando desde algún lugar cercano. Giré mi rostro intentando pillar al poltergeist con la mirada. Atravesó el tapiz de repente pegándome un susto que me hizo saltar del maldito espanto. Levantó el polvo del lugar con su aparición.

— Peeves,— Llamó Remus que no se había movido, y contrario a mi, parecía divertido.—Voy a requerir un tiempo esta habitación.—Dijo con calma.

Peeves se abalanzó hacia nosotros de un salto en el aire y nos dirigió una sonora pedorreta con la lengua.

—Presta atención,—Sonrió Remus alzando la varita. — _¡Waddiwasi!_. —Conjuró agitando la vara hacia el poltergeist. Peeves salió volando fuera de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado.

—Tengo que memorizar eso.—Había decidido en ese instante tras ser testigo de la simpleza y la efectividad con la que Remus se había desecho de Peeves. Había estudiantes de séptimo que aún batallaban con las molestas bromas del arlequín.

—Bien,—Una curva se dibujó en los finos labios de Remus.—¿Estas preparada? —preguntó acercándose a un baúl que se estremecía y temblaba.

Asentí el rostro mientras me mordí el labio y me remangaba el jersey.

Remus agitó la varita y el baúl se abrió. Tras un momento en el que nada pasaba, de pronto la caja vomitó algo que rodó y quedó tendido en el piso, como un títere sin cuerdas. Distinto a lo que hubiera imaginado, el Boggart no adoptó aquella figura a la que antaño temía y me provocaba pesadillas, el asesino de la motosierra de los filmes muggles. La forma del Boggart era la de una inerte anciana de pelo cano con un raído conjunto de saco drapeado. Era mi abuela, sin vida, con un gesto de terror y dolor en su mirada, cómo si un mortífago la hubiese asesinado como aquella familia en el periódico.

Ahogue un grito y di un instintivo paso hacia atrás. La imagen me había provocado un shock que me paralizó por breves instantes.

— _Riddikulus._ —Me susurró Remus ante mi estática reacción.

—Es mi abuela.—Manifesté. —¿Cómo puedo imaginar algo gracioso al verla muerta? —Le pregunté como si la sola idea fuera una falta de respeto.

—No es tu abuela,—Aclaró. —Es un boggart manipulándote para que le temas.—Explicó. Había elegido bien sus palabras, porque pese al cariño que de alguna manera tenía al cuerpo que estaba delante, sabía que no le debía ninguna clase de respeto. Por el contrario, debía hacerle frente.

—Riddi…riddikulus—Agité la varita… pero nada ocurrió. —Riddikulus.—Insistí.

El cuerpo de mi abuela de pronto parpadeó y comenzó a levantarse siniestramente, como si de un zombie se tratara. Di otros pasos más hacia atrás. A medida que se incorporaba una túnica negra comenzó a brotar de sus hombros y su rostro se transformó en una amenazadora máscara.

—¿Qué ocurre?,—Pregunté a Remus alarmada.

—Está explorando tus miedos…—Explicó—Va a seguir transformándose hasta alcanzar una forma que realmente te intimide.

— _Riddikulus_ —Volví a intentar. Pero lo que tenía aspecto de un mortífago se volvía hacia mí con su varita en alto.

—Mary, imagínalo… no sé, con alguna prenda absurda…—Propuso Remus con apremio, antes de que el Boggart se me acercara demasiado.

—¡ _Riddikulus_!—Intenté una vez más, esta vez imaginé al mortífago con lo primero que me cruzara la mente, que por alguna razón eso fue vistiendo una colorida túnica psicodélica; Deslavada con colores brillantes tan contrastantes con el negro, como lo haría quizá uno de los modernos hippies de la época en el mundo muggle manifestando amor en algún rincón del mundo. No podía pensar en algo más absurdo.

Había surtido un extraño efecto. El mortífago se miraba sus ropas chillonas y deslavadas con vergüenza, volvió su mirada hacia mí y vi que su máscara, antes macabra, ahora llevaba pintado un signo de paz y amor, incluso había una flor acomodada en su oreja.

Comencé a reír, no lograba comprender si de la disparatada idea de un mortífago hippie, o de la inmejorable efectividad del hechizo. —Es hilarante—Opiné entre risas.

El Boggart volvió al baúl de inmediato. Aun me costaba creer como había saltado del horror, el temor a la hilaridad en un solo segundo.

—¿Cómo es que el profesor de tercer año no enseño esto de manera práctica? —Pregunté a Remus algo entusiasta por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Defensa contra las artes obscuras siempre me había parecido algo aburrido y demasiado teórico, pero en esa ocasión, estaba incluso motivada a aprender más.

—Supongo que… el profesor en turno nunca se dio la tarea de buscar un boggart para la clase—Imaginó él.

Reflexioné un segundo, pero lo concluí al instante.—Eres un buen asesor.—Le concedí a Remus con franqueza.—Sabes explicar, tienes paciencia y entiendes de la materia.

En un gesto modesto Remus se llevó una tímida mano detrás de un delgadísimo cuello. Supuse que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, por lo menos no a los de una mujer.


	15. Sucumbiendo a James

.

Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...

—Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?

Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.

Hagrid a Harry Potter, Cap 17, El hombre de las dos caras

Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal

* * *

 **Sucumbiendo a James**

 **Sucumbiendo a James**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Simon and Garfunkel- If I Could (1970)_

Doy una calada al cigarrillo, esbozó una sonrisa y escruto con nostalgia una vieja fotografía.

La copa de Quidditch del 76, nuestro gran año.

Cuando recibí una lechuza de Hagrid pidiéndome que le enviara alguna imagen fotográfica dónde se apreciaran James Potter o Lily Evans para, según explicó, una recopilación de fotos para obsequiar a Harry Potter, pensé en mandar una copia de esta misma captura. El gran momento en que Gryffindor alzó la copa de Quidditch después de un apoteósica final contra Slytherin. Un partido legendario que recobró el honor rojo tras la derrota de la copa anterior. Consideré que Harry, el hijo de Lily y James, podría sentirse inspirado al ver a su padre en su esencia más genuina: el brazo destrozado, el cabello alborotado, la remera empapada de lluvia y sudor, pero a pesar de todo de pie, feliz y triunfal, como un auténtico guerrero tras una sangrienta batalla. Una imagen que por sí misma trazaba lo competida que fue aquella final de Quidditch.

Pero no podía entregarle algo tan significativamente valioso a un niño de 11 años, menos al tratarse del hijo de Lily y James. Aquél nunca entendería al completo aquella imagen, todo lo que significó para James, y para mí. Nunca llegaría a desentrañar el epítome tan profundo, que escondía la escena misma.

La gente saluda, festeja, hay banderas de leones agitándose y confeti cayendo incesantemente. El equipo grita, alza los puños, James Potter sonríe flamante y orgulloso, mira a la chica de la foto, una versión de mi misma a los quince años que está molida tras el partido, pero igual sonríe cansada, cándida y victoriosa; James le concede un gesto cómplice a la chica y ambos levantan la copa, cada uno con una mano.

No se trataba de un trofeo, no se trataba de la victoria de Gryffindor, ni siquiera de Quidditch, por lo menos no para mí, y apuesto que tampoco para James.

Tenía una descomunal presión sobre los hombros en las últimas semanas del quinto año preparándome para alcanzar aquél extraordinario en Transformaciones y Defensa en los TIMOs, al tiempo que lidiaba con la final de Quidditch que se jugaba a menos de una semana. Debía de buscar tiempo, hasta por debajo de las piedras, para afinarme en mi nueva posición como golpeadora en el campo. Con suerte podía dormir cuatro horas al día.

Jadeaba, lloraba, sentía la hinchazón de los hematomas por el cuerpo, y en el brazo no dejaba de punzarme el dolor muscular. Mi golpe, sin embargo, seguía siendo insuficiente. Había estado bateando una Bludger tras otra cerca de tres horas continuas, en la misma postura a bordo de mi escoba.

—No divagues, no te enojes, concéntrate. Debes golpear a conciencia—Me reprendió James que entrenaba tiempo extra junto conmigo.

Cuando pegaba al balón no lo dirigía con la suficiente potencia, y cuando lo hacía no lograba dar en el blanco. Estaba cansada, adolorida y pronto noté que en la palma se me habían abierto las llagas que me habían provocado la constante fricción del cuero del bate sobre las yemas de los dedos.

—Lo dejaremos aquí por ahora—Decidió James percatándose en el dolor que me causaban las heridas.

En la carpa me despojé de la camisa para reparar en los vestigios de los distintos golpes que me habían asestado las bludgers. Moretones inflamados que iban de los verdes pálidos hasta a los intensos y obscuros purpuras. Apenas podía mover el brazo del bate, se había engarrotado por el esfuerzo muscular que le había exigido en las últimas horas, y en la palma de mi mano las yagas abiertas ardían y sangraban.

Con la mano libre Intenté abrir el frasco de díctamo y al no poder sacar el corcho recurrí a los dientes.

—Permíteme,— James, que también se hallaba a mitad de su cambio, se acercó a mí.

Se sentó en la banca, una pierna a cada lado de la misma. Teniéndolo tan cerca sin camisa pude examinar mejor su abdomen. Marcado, escultural y estrecho, algo me había acelerado el pulso. Tomó mi mano herida y vertió algunas gotas de díctamo sobre ella. Comenzó a esparcir el ungüento con sus pulgares a lo largo de mis dedos.

—¿Sientes que te estoy exigiendo demasiado?,— Preguntó a media voz, circunspecto, atento a mis heridas. No sonaba a un reclamo, se trataba de una pregunta sincera. Una de las contadas veces que pude escucharle como tal.

No me atreví a responder de inmediato. Pensé por un momento proponer que declinara su estrategia y me regresara a mi cómoda posición como cazadora para poder dedicar más tiempo al descanso o al estudio. Pero aquello supondría defraudarlo, rendirme y no podía tirar por la borda el tiempo que estaba empeñando en esto.

—No,—Finalmente mentí. —Es sólo que no he encontrado el agarre adecuado.— Se me ocurrió pretextar.

James apartó por breves instantes la mirada de mi palma y el díctamo para echarme un vistazo de soslayo tras sus gafas.

—Entonces, repetiremos otras tres horas mañana—Decidió.

—Bien.—enarqué una mueca satisfactoria.

No podía negar que amaba entrenar con James sin el resto del equipo. Era un momento en el que lo tenía para mí sola, como un entrenador personal, y al mismo tiempo sentía que consolidábamos un vínculo.

Sentí que el dolor de mi mano cesaba. Las yagas desaparecieron y pronto las puntas de mis dedos volvían a ser tersos y suaves, cómo si hubiera aplicado una capa de crema humectante sobre ellos. James cerró mi puño devolviéndome mi mano como nueva.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude con otro frasco? —Preguntó.

—El filtro desinflamante y el vigorizante—Pedí. —… y la poción mata sueño, por favor.

—¿Mata sueño?... —Esbozó una mueca traviesa a medida que quitaba el primer corcho de un frasco azul.—Lanzadora ¿Acaso no planeas dormir esta noche?.—Preguntó alzando una ceja vivaracha.

—Aún tengo que estudiar transformaciones,—Expliqué en un matiz tan desganado que no dejaba margen a cualquier especulación más emocionante que se hiciese James. Tomé el frasco azul que me tendía y bebí un trago de él.

—Que aburrida,—opinó negando el rostro.—…Lamento informarte que la poción mata sueño no funcionará si la combinas con otras —Advirtió, tendiéndome el segundo filtro.—Para tal caso, creo que lo mejor es recurrir a una milagrosa y poderosa bebida muggle llamada café.

—¿Tiene mucha experiencia con los desvelos, señor Cornamenta? —Interrogué fingiendo mucha suspicacia mientras bebía el segundo filtro.

—La suficiente.—Respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Me volví a ver la piel del brazo. Los moretones se desvanecían y al cabo de unos segundos podía sentir que lograba mover las articulaciones sin ninguna dolencia. Un golpe especialmente doloroso a la altura del ombligo también se había disipado.

—Gracias—Le dije al de gafas que estaba frente a mí, luego le concedí un suave puñetazo al hombro con el brazo renovado y totalmente curado.— Ahora póngase una camisa antes de que se resfríe. —Fingí el mejor tono de una abuela sobreprotectora.

James se levantó y sacudió su camisa limpia para montársela encima.

—Sabes Lanzadora,—Decía mientras sacaba los brazos por las mangas. —Podría ayudarte con transformaciones, si lo pidieras.

—¿Si lo pidiera? …Que amable de tu parte, —Manifesté con sarcasmo mientras me colocaba un jersey.

—Ustedes, las mujeres, tienen un orgullo que jamás entenderé—Replicó esparciéndose una especie de tónico desodorante con esencias boscosas. Los típicos aromas que podían olfatearse en los sangre pura.

—Mira quién habla de orgullo.

Encogió los hombros.—Oye, sólo digo. Me sé de memoria el libro y me sorprende que a esta altura no pidieras asesoría a un experto.—dijo mientras se miraba el pelo en el metal de la snitch y lo despeinaba con estilo, casual y al tiempo arrogante como siempre. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Era un contraste desmedido el que existía entre Remus y Potter. El primero era un ejemplo de humildad y modestia, el segundo no parecía consiente de su desbordada soberbia.

—No quiero robar más de tu ilustre tiempo, James—Respondí sardónica.

El chico se echó a reír. Plegó la cortina de la carpa para darme paso a la salida y una vez fuera, me rodeó con el brazo sobre el hombro, como lo hacía con sus amigos cercanos. Ya me había acostumbrado a su contacto, era mes con mes más alto y sus hombros se habían ensanchado de manera considerable a lo largo del curso.

Nos dirigimos a la sala común de Gryffindor, dónde dada la hora, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraría durmiendo o preparándose para dormir. James sin embargo no subió a su alcoba para unirse a sus amigos, se quedó conmigo en el gran sofá frente a la chimenea. Posó sus piernas en la mesilla de enfrente y abrió el libro de transformaciones en su regazo. Con la ayuda de un " _lumus"_ iluminaba las palabras a medida que las leía. Yo me había acomodado a su lado, con la cabeza recostada en su pecho. Comenzó a leer y posteriormente a explicarme de manera práctica y digerible la transformación teórica. En algún momento, entre la metamorfosis de una escama reptil a una pluma aviar y los pasos del desvanecimiento de los fotones, había sucumbido al arrullo de su voz, quedando profundamente dormida.

Desperté muchas horas después, por la luz natural que se filtraba a través de la ventana, a mitad del alba. James seguía a mi lado, ahora profundamente dormido. Los lentes descolocados, el libro de transformaciones se había caído sobre la alfombra y sujetaba débilmente su varita entre sus dedos. Me incorporé y me estiré. Me parecieron que pasaron años desde la última buena siesta decente y reparadora que había tenido, estaba fresca y de buen humor. No sé de dónde me había nacido, quizá a la desinhibición del entresueño, o la ternura que me brotó al entender que quiso ayudarme a pesar del cansancio, pero le propiné un suabe beso en la frente como gesto de agradecimiento. Aquél contacto funcionó como un despertador plácido y gentil.

Escuche que inhalo aire de manera profunda y prolongada, comenzó a elevar los brazos lentamente. Se talló un ojo entrecerrado y me miró contrariado.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó en un gemido.

—De mañana—Respondí a media voz. —Ve a dormir—Propuse.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación a prepararme para mi trote matutino por los alrededores del castillo, ya iba retrasada.


	16. Batalla de Titanes

.

 **Batalla de Titanes**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Aerosmith- Dream On (1973)_

Al principio era una lluvia tibia, que se presumía pasajera e inocente, nada que interfiriera con la final de Quidditch, pero media hora transcurrido el partido, la llovizna se tornó en una fúrica y densa tormenta.

El agua nos había hecho lentos. Había prolongado el partido mucho más de lo programado, dos horas para ser exactos. Los buscadores sencillamente no encontraban la snitch. Y no se les podía culpar, entre la neblina y la lluvia apenas se podía vislumbrar los rostros en las gradas.

Al principio Gryffindor había liderado el marcador, como era de esperarse. Pero nuestro guardián comenzó a decaer, una serie de balonazos le había terminado por desgastarlo, a tal grado que le costaba ir de un aro a otro, y sus piernas ya no se sostenían en los pedales de la escoba.

—Se les recuerda a los capitanes que el árbitro permitió la opción de detener el partido y continuarlo mañana.—Recordó por cuarta ocasión la voz de Lovegood en el megáfono.

Emma Vanity no lo hizo una hora antes, no lo haría entonces. Slytherin había remontado considerablemente. 520 a 490 a favor de Gryffindor. Pero otro tanto y Slytherin empataría.

James era orgulloso, testarudo, casi caprichoso como para rendirse a esa altura de las circunstancias. Uno de nuestros cazadores había caído a manos de una Bludger cortesía de Vanity, pero la tormenta también había mermado su visibilidad, al cabo de dos horas nuestras bajas tan solo se reducían a una.

En el labio de James manaba un hilo de sangre escarlata y brillante, un Slytherin le había arrebatado la Quaffle por medio de un codazo directo a la cara. El árbitro nunca marcó la falta. La espesa lluvia no le había hecho reparar en la mitad de las infracciones que, especialmente durante esa última hora, proliferaron. James sin embargo no se quejó, y el golpe le alentó a jugar con rabia, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Desde las alturas yo cazaba las Bludgers, principalmente me había dedicado a lanzarlas lejos de Vanity. Una acechaba a nuestro portero, cuyo rostro pálido y deshecho anunciaba que si se mantenía sobre la escoba era por mera obra divina. Noté que los oídos le sangraban, debió tratarse de una bludger que, dos anotaciones atrás, le golpeó a la cara. Crucé el cielo a toda velocidad, con el bate en mano para adelantarme a la pelota y desviarla tan lejos como me diera la potencia del brazo. Miré al guardián. Había soltado un coágulo de sangre por la boca.

—Brennan—Elevé la voz tanto como pude sobre el atronador sonido de la lluvia —¡Debes retirarte! —Ordené. Pero aquél, recobró algo de energía sólo para gritarme.

—CARAJO, MCDONALD, VE A DEFENDER A POTTER.

Y tenía razón. Vanity se había ensañado con mandar las bludgers hacia el capitán, sabía que una vez eliminando a Potter el resto sería papa molida.

Escuchaba los tambores de las gradas.

"POTTER (Aplauso) POTTER (Aplauso) POTTER".

Vitorearan al ritmo de la percusión. A medida que descendía podía escuchar que golpeaban la tribuna con los puños cada vez que rugían roncamente "POTTER", e intercalaban el canto con un solo aplauso colectivo. Semejaban al tambor de una batalla tribal. La lluvia, el fulgor de un partido teñido de sangre y esa sucia agresión, había hecho al público eufórico, casi como si la victoria fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. No se movían ni por la inclemencia del aguacero.

Una Quaffle caía en picada desde las alturas. James y un capa-verde la seguían cayendo con las escobas en vertical, como dos meteoritos perfilándose a una estrepitosa colisión con el pavimento. James había girado sobre su escoba de pronto, volando de nuca al pasto, a pocos centímetros de ser descalificado por tener contacto con el encharcado suelo. Pero no lo hizo, aquella postura, osada y descabellada, le había facilitado la limpia captura de la Quaffle. Entonces se elevó a toda velocidad rozando con la tribuna de Slytherin cuyos cascabeles se agitaron con odio.

—EXELENTE ATRAPADA DE POTTER, POR UN MOMENTO CREÍMOS QUE QUEDARÍA EMBARRADO EN LA HIERBA—Opinó el megáfono con la voz quebrada de la emoción.

Recobrando altura, James se dirigió como bala hacia la portería verde, la afición roja enardecida de entusiasmo perdió el ritmo de los tambores y comenzaron a golpear las gradas sin orden, se preveía otra anotación a favor de los felinos.

Entonces, un relámpago azotó los cielos. Iluminó por breves segundos el panorama, el suficiente para atisbar una Bludger perfilándose directo hacia James. Me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia ella. Esquivé las torres de las gradas y rocé las banderas del público en mí precipitación. De pronto, sentí la patada de un cazador Slytherin en mi cara.

Fue un parpadeo el que tardé en reaccionar. Algo en mi quijada crujió y enseguida se desprendió. Sentí un chorro de líquido caliente inundar mi boca y un par de muelas sueltas cortarme la lengua. No había tiempo para sentir dolor, para abogar la falta, ni para detectar al agresor. Expulsé la sangre y los dientes de un solo escupitajo, y preparé el bate para alejar la bludger que amenazaba a mi capitán… pero había llegado medio segundo tarde. La pelota de hierro había golpeado a James Potter.

Sentí que el tiempo se suspendió un momento para apreciar a detalle cómo había perdido el equilibrio y como caía a un costado de la escoba. El grito ahogado de la fisión roja reflejó la tensión y la preocupación cernida en los presentes. Era la primera vez, seguramente desde que debutó en la cancha, que James caía de la escoba.

En un segundo en el que no lo pensé, tan sólo actué, precipité mi cometa hacia él y alcé el bate. No podía concebir la idea de que James quedara fuera en pleno partido, en una final contra Slytherin, por lo menos no en ese partido, no en ese momento. No después de entregar tanto.

En un movimiento certero alcanzó el bate y se sostuvo de él. La inercia lo balanceó un par de veces. Sentí la lluvia resbalar por mis dedos, tensos y al límite, hacia el bate y posteriormente hacia el brazo de James.

El contacto entre jugadores estaba prohibido, tampoco estaba permitido que un jugador sostuviera otra escoba; Pero nunca se especificaba nada respecto a los bates de los golpeadores. Esa era la gran ventaja de ésta posición, las reglas del juego los tenían tan menospreciados que prácticamente solo habría que ser creativo para usar la falta de especificaciones a favor de un partido.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que dio por breves instantes el protagonismo a los relámpagos y la tormenta. Después estalló el grito agitado del público indignado, excitado, entusiasmado, sorprendido.

—¡POTTER NO CAE, POTTER SE AFERRA AL CAMPO!—Rugió el megáfono con la garganta raspada. —SEÑORES, ¡INCREÍBLE! LA LANZADORA DE GRYFFINDOR SOSTIENE A POTTER. EL ARBITRO REVISA EL REGLAMENTO, ESTA DETERMINANDO SI HALGO COMO ESTO SE AUTORIZA.

El capitán me miró. Su gesto me agradecía y a medida que me observaba, reparaba en su respiración acelerada, reanimada, furiosa y motivada. Se llenaba de coraje, de determinación y me contagiaba. Como si fuéramos dos expertos legeremantes, nuestras miradas acordaron que dejaríamos la sangre que hiciese falta, haríamos lo necesario, pero el partido sería nuestro. En su labio resbalaban hileras de sudor, lluvia y sangre escarlata. Nos obstinamos al bate, no era consiente de dónde había salido esa fuerza ya que James era dos veces mi tamaño, aun así estaba decidida a no dejar caer al muchacho. Entrelacé fuertemente mis piernas a la escoba e hice acopio de todas las fuerzas en los brazos para retener el bate tanto como hiciera falta.

Potter alzó una temblorosa y desecha mano como pudo, llamaba a su escoba que estaba suspendida algunos metros arriba. Noté como aquella extremidad se hallaba fracturada a consecuencia del golpe, pero aun con todo, encaprichada con una Quaffle que se empeñaba a no soltar. La escoba obedeció fielmente, se aproximó a sus piernas, donde se dejó caer y la montó.

El repique del silbato hizo que todos prestaran atención a la mitad del encharcado pasto del estadio. El instructor de vuelo alzó una mano mostrando cinco dedos. El veredicto.

— Jonathan Wood amonestara a Gryffindor con 50 puntos—Explica el megáfono —Las reglas no prohíben el uso del bate para ayudar a sus compañeros, pero tampoco está permitido el contacto prolongado entre jugadores. —Los abucheos y reproches de la porra verde se hicieron sonar. —…Al no tratarse de una agresión no deriva en expulsión.

El estadio se dividió en una notable confrontación de opiniones. El público ya había seguido un partido por dos horas, los ánimos estaban a flor de piel. Los jugadores de Slytherin tenían acentuado el gesto de indignación, los Gryffindor alegaban que no tenían derecho a quejarse después de las innumerables faltas de agresión, no amonestadas, que habían cometido aquellos. Supimos que expulsaron a algunos alumnos de las gradas por que habían comenzado una acalorada discusión que llegó a los puños.

En el marcador del campo, la casilla de Gryffindor descendió de 520 a 470 puntos. Las serpientes, con 490 puntos, habían tomado la delantera.

—NO LO DEJEN ACESTAR—Rugió Emma colérica a sus cazadores. Su mirada felina brilló al destello de un relámpago.

Tres capas-verde se abalanzaban hacia James. Empecinando a concluir el tiro, aferraba el brazo roto a la Quaffle y pegaba el cuerpo al palo de su cometa para acelerar. Ejecutó sus gráciles volteretas rápidas y sagaces para burlar oportunamente a cualquier contrincante que se acercara a él. Estaba decidido. Recuperaría esos 50 puntos así sea con una sola mano, ahora era imparable.

De pronto un zumbido metálico rozó mi oído…, su tintineo dorado pasó frente a mis ojos, abriéndose paso entre las gotas de agua. La snitch. La mentada y hermosa snitch que pondría fin al juego…

—¡BONNES!— Grité a nuestro buscador, pero un trueno ahogó mi voz. Y tras reiterados gritos concluí que bajo esa endiablada lluvia apenas nos entendíamos gritándonos al oído. Intenté echar un chiflido, y por el culo de Merlín, soltar un chiflido con muelas quebradas es algo que no se lo desearía ni al propio Voldemort.

Así que recurrí al viejo truco de mi abuela. Me quité, como alma que lleva el diablo, un zapato. Y haciendo honor a mi apodo se lo lancé a Bonnes. Le di en la espalda. El chico se giró indignado, imaginando quizá que había sido algún listillo desde las gradas. Pero al verme, le hice una mímica con el puño. No tuve que repetirlo, lo entendió enseguida. Así que se abalanzó hacia mí.

—PARECE QUE POR FIN YA APARECIÓ LA PUTA SNITCH—Gritó Lovegood entre emoción y entre alivio. McGonagall le asestó un manotazo en la cabeza tras la palabrota. Lo cierto es que Lovegood habló por todos.

Después de dos horas sin tener noticias de la Snitch, la sola mención hizo que todo debate, discusión y pelea en las gradas cesara de golpe. Todas las cabezas de los espectadores giraron a mi dirección, Bonnes se acercaba como flecha, pero una escoba fue más rápida. Black-Slytherin pasó a mi espalda rascando con su toga mi nuca.

—¡HA NO!, ESTA SNITCH ES NUESTRA—Reclamé convencida de que por haberla encontrado, tenía más derecho sobre ella.

Me di a la tarea de encaminarme en la búsqueda de cualquier bludger.

Escuché un estridente chiflido a mi derecha, —¡MCDONALD!— Llamó Spinnet, el segundo golpeador de Gryffindor. Me había leído la mente por que preparaba aquél bate, sujeto por su brazo de yunque, para mandarme aquella bludger que tanto ansiaba.

Régulus y Bonnes estaban a mitad de la contienda por la pelotilla alada, volando hacia las estrellas, estirando las manos peligrosamente cerca de la esfera dorada, y con la lluvia en plena cara.

—¡Bonnes! —Alerté, el chico volvió su rostro y asentó la barbilla.

Tomé aire, visualicé el objetivo y sin darme permiso de pestañear, bateé.

Proyecté la Bludger en un punto estratégico, justo entre la Snitch y la mano tensa y extendida del moreno de ojos grises, Régulus Black, que ante la aproximación del balón se vio obligado a frenar de golpe y perder el control total de la escoba. Ahora Bonnes, que había tomado la precaución de apartarse un palmo, tenía la ventaja sobre la snitch. Tras un estirón sobre su escoba atrapó la esferilla dorada y enseguida la alzó en un victorioso puño.

—¡GRIFFINDOR GANA!— Anunció el megáfono en un grito. Un silbato puso fin al juego.

 _Musicalización: David Bowie - Heroes (1977)_

Un par de cohetes arrojaron puñados de confeti color rojo y dorado por todo el estadio, cuyo efecto perdió espectacularidad bajo la sombra de una estruendosa lluvia. Poco le importó a la fisión felina. Empapados y con gargantas resecas y afónicas se abrazaban entre sí. Muchos descendieron al campo a felicitar personalmente a los exhaustos jugadores de Gryffindor.

El equipo de Gobstones alzó sobre los hombros a Bonnes que aún mantenía la Snitch empuñada. Brennan rompió a llorar de alegría mientras Spinnet y Plummer le ayudaban a incorporarse. James, con el brazo muerto y la sangre reseca en su cara, era alzado en los hombros de Sirius y Remus mientras Peter, con la cara mal pintada de rojo, intentaba alejar al grupo de chicos de primer, segundo y tercer año que se aglomeraba alrededor de la estrella de Gryffindor.

Yo descendí de la escoba para unirme a la celebración. Sentí un entumecimiento gélido cuando sumergí el pie descalzo en el lodazal que se había formado en el suelo del campo. Marlene, Lily y el grupo de tejonas Hufflepuff, cuyos aretes y sombras de ojos eran rojas en honor a Gryffindor, me esperaban. Me abrazaron fraternalmente y enseguida comentaron todo cuanto vieron en su experiencia desde las gradas. "Sirius y Peter estuvieron a nada de entrar en duelo con Mulciber de no ser por Remus que supo detener a Black a tiempo"." Jonathan Wood, McGonagall y Dumbledore habían estado de acuerdo en enviar una lechuza describiendo la jugada para que sea apropiadamente analizada en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos". No dejaron de reír cuando les expliqué del "por qué" me hacía falta un zapato, y ni con cinco " _accios_ " logramos recuperarlo. Fui consciente del desastre de mi rostro cuando Diane hizo notar mi capa manchada de sangre, Lily reparó mi mandíbula con un _Episkey,_ pero me advirtió que tendría que recurrir a la santa sabiduría de madame Pomfrey para recuperar las muelas caídas. Marlene McKinnon lloró a moco suelto cuando le conté como un Slytherin me había pateado el rostro. No me soltó por un minuto, Abott tuvo que tranquilizarla.

Entonces una mano grande y varonil se posó sobre mi hombro. Aroma a tónico de bosque natural, sudor, sangre y cuero de Quaffle mojado. Me giré. Era él. Gafas que se habían agrietado, cabello revuelto, empapado hasta los talones y ese brazo que alguna vez había masajeado, hecho trizas. James Potter, que a pesar de salir maltrecho y herido estaba de pie, con el encanto intacto. Su media risa arrobadora y altiva, ahora se teñía de un viso distinto. Éramos compañeros, cómplices, supervivientes. Nos abrazamos. Su único brazo en condiciones me rodeó y me estrujó, pegué mi rostro a su pecho. Nos fundimos en ese apretón por más tiempo de lo debido, por mucho menos del que me hubiera gustado. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No era emocionalmente capaz de separarme, porque de hacerlo algo se desplomaría y seguro echaría a llorar. No sabía si de felicidad o del caldo de emociones varias que había acumulado y ahora amenazaban con desbordarse.

Pero al final tuve que hacerlo tragando mis lágrimas. El árbitro aguardaba la atención del capitán para entregar la copa. El rostro de James se iluminó al tomarla, aunque no tan elegantemente como hubiera querido con esa sola mano. Así que me concedió un gesto cómplice con esa cuasi-legeremancia, indicándome que debía tomar el otro lado. Sonreí sin apartar la mirada de él. Xenophilous Lovegood exigió una foto. Había estado tan emocionado por el partido, que había querido hacer un reportaje. El equipo de Quidditch se había agrupado detrás, junto con la pandilla de Gryffindor de rostros pintados y las chicas esbozando sus más alegres y juguetones gestos. Sonreímos, felices, portando nuestras heridas de guerra como medallas de honor. La mejor jodida copa de Quidditch.

Fue en ese momento, esa última mirada colmada de felicidad, en la que me di cuenta que tenía unos incontrolables impulsos por abrazarlo una vez más, mirarle por el resto de mi vida. Lo supe, estaba experimentando por primera vez síntomas de una irremediable atracción hacia un hombre, uno que jamás me pertenecería.


	17. EL PEOR RECUERDO DE SNAPE

-¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!- gritó Lily. -¡Quítale el hechizo!

James suspiró profundamente, luego volteó hacia Snape y murmuró el contra hechizo.

-Ahí lo tienes- declaró mientras Snape se ponía de pie otra vez-. Tienes suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Snivellus...

-¡No necesito la ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas Sangre Sucias como ella!.

Lily parpadeó.

-Bien- pronunció calmadamente-. No me molestaré en el futuro.

Lily Evans, James Potter y Severus Snape. Capítulo 28, El Peor Recuerdo de Snape.

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix

* * *

 **EL PEOR RECUERDO DE SNAPE (1)**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: The Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter (1976)_

Una vez finalizada la temporada de Quidditch, el tiempo tuvo que ser invertido en la preparación de los TIMOs. La vida en Hogwarts volvía a su cauce.

Como Marlene McKinnon y Lily Evans también se habían sumergido en la tarea de centrarse al repaso y los estudios para los exámenes, me quedé sin pretextos viables para pedir la ayuda de James en transformaciones. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el grupo de chicas en la biblioteca y, ¡Por Merlín!, echaba tanto de menos los entrenamientos de Quidditch, así como pasar tiempo con mi capitán cuatro ojos. Me tenía que conformar con saludarle por las mañanas, preguntar por la recuperación de su brazo y de vez en vez pedir información sobre los deberes. Pero exceptuando las clases, nunca lo veía.

Remus había accedido a echarme la mano con DCAO durante ese breve momento en el que podía permitirse ir a estudiar en la biblioteca antes de su patrullaje como prefecto. No podía negar que era de gran ayuda. Siempre atento, organizado y asequible, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi TIMO sin él, aunque admito que en esa temporada me moría de ganas de preguntarle que hacía James ahora que no había Quidditch, pero nunca tuve el suficiente valor. Los chicos siempre habían sido muy herméticos con sus secretismos y era ingenuo mantener la esperanza de que revelaran cualquier pista a alguien fuera de su cerrado círculo.

Además, ¿Qué esperanzas podía hacerme? James sólo tenía ojos para Lily, y el mundo entero lo sabía.

El timo de defensa había llegado en un parpadeo. Una mañana de pronto ya estaba en medio del Gran Comedor, inusualmente equipado con cien pequeñas mesas orientadas hacia la misma dirección frente a un escritorio para el profesor.

A mi lado se le había designado el lugar a Diane Bludd, una de las integrantes de Hufflepuff. Mientras los alumnos iban llenando la sala me contaba sobre la última gran exclusiva de la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Al parecer uno de los jugadores del Puddlemere United tenía un romance con no-se-cual cantante.

—Que hay Lanzadora.— Me saludó James Potter cuando pasó a un lado de mi mesa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y entonces fue difícil deshacerla. Para mi deleite se había acomodado en una de las butacas libres a cinco mesas de mí. Sentí un revoloteo en el estómago. Su sola presencia había iluminado el comedor.

—Hey Mcdonald,— Secundó Sirius con un guiño y su ademán de saludo a dos dedos en la sien, seguía a James con su andar elegante y gamberro. Diane Suspiró.

—Es tan guapo … —Opinó la hufflepuff en tono soñador.

—¿Quién?, ¿El jugador del Puddlemere? —Le pregunté apartando la vista de James y al tiempo retomando la conversación sobre el chismorreo de la revista.

—No tonta, Black, tu compañero,—Aclaró y apuntó al chico de mirada gris. —…Cómo desearía estar en Gryffindor para topármelo en la sala común.

Rolé la pupila y encogí los hombros —Casi nunca está,—Manifesté.— Y cuando está, es más bien molesto. —Confesé recordando aquella vez que había interrumpido mi repaso de Transfiguración saltando al sillón y derramando la tinta sobre mis apuntes. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de disculparse por aquello.

Escuchamos al pequeño profesor Flitwick entrar al gran salón. Guiaba una pila de pergaminos que se suspendían en el aire. Acomodé mi pluma de Halieto y me enderecé en el asiento.

—A sus lugares muchachos.—Pidió golpeteando la varita sobre el escritorio.

Los alumnos de pie rápidamente tomaron asiento, el resto guardó silencio. Sirius se había encaminado hacia la butaca vacía que estaba frente a Diane Bludd. La chica mordió los labios entusiasta cuando supo que Sirius se sentaría frente a ella. Yo solté una risita muda.

—Bien, bien, bien.—Chilló el profesor cuando la atención del salón se focalizó en él. —Este es el título Indispensable de Magia ordinaria, teórico, para Defensa de las Artes Obscuras. Tendrán un estimado de una hora para contestar el examen.

Vi como la pila de papiros que flotaban a lo largo de las filas de pupitres, repartían uno a uno los exámenes. Una hoja se dejó caer en mi lugar.

— Tengo plumas y tinta de repuesto si es que lo requieren,—Recordó el profesor. Su varita apuntó a un reloj de arena,—Pueden comenzar… ahora. —Agitó la varita y los granitos de arena comenzaron a caer.

Pronto el salón se inundó del crujido del papel y del raspar de las plumas sobre el mismo.

Comencé a leer la hoja frente a mí. Como era mi costumbre, primero reparé en todas las preguntas antes de comenzar a escribir.

Un ligero tintineo me obligó a levantar por un segundo la vista. James miraba sobre su hombro, provocando que sus gafas proyectaran un leve destello con el reflejo de la luz que se filtraba. Di una breve ojeada hacia dónde apuntaba su mirada. Era el pupitre más próximo al ventanal, aquél donde se derramaba una estela luminosa sobre una cabellera muy roja y un par de ojos verdes estaban concentrados en el examen.

Un dolor me golpeteó cruelmente dentro de mi pecho. Tragué saliva con una punzada en la garganta. Se giró una, dos y hasta tres veces para contemplar a Lily Evans, y yo no podía ignorarlo. Su presencia tenía un efecto tan hipnótico sobre mí que era imposible regresar al examen.

Era apuesto bajo esa luz, sus gafas le dotaban de un aspecto sofisticado e intelectual, esas pupilas inertes en Lily, titilaban encantadoramente con un brillo ámbar. Tenía unos pómulos varoniles y fuertes que le esculpían un rostro muy masculino, y la nuez de adán se le definía perfectamente en un terso cuello.

Pronto sus ojos se desviaron lo suficiente como para pillarme en infraganti contemplándole ensoñadoramente. ¡Maldita Sea!. Me lleve fugazmente la pluma a la barbilla y fingí estar mirando al techo mientras recordaba una respuesta. Disimular se me daba tan mal, que luego no podía dejar de pensar en lo tonta que me veía.

—Señor Potter a su examen—Escuché al profesor Flitwick.

Me reprendí. "Mcdonald, concéntrate en el maldito TIMO".

El tiempo escurrió como agua por las manos, antes de darme cuenta escuché el chillido de Flitwick . —¡Cinco minutos más!.

Sirius Black había terminado. Desde hacía un par de minutos se encontraba haraganeando en su silla tranquilamente, recargándola sobre dos patas. Diane no perdía detalle, también había terminado y se había dedicado a matar el tiempo escrutando embelesada la nuca de Sirius.

Yo había contestado el examen entero, con una sorprendente confianza en que por lo menos un noventa por ciento de las respuestas eran correctas. Me hice una nota mental "Comprar a Remus un saco de ranas de chocolate en la próxima visita a Honeydukes". Había sido éste un excelente asesor y el responsable de que hubiera memorizado la mayoría de los hechizos protectores.

—Plumas abajo, por favor! — chilló el Profesor—. ¡Eso va para ti también, Stebbins! ¡Por favor permanezcan sentados mientras recojo sus pergaminos! ¡Accio!.

La hoja de mi mesa se elevó unos centímetros mientras se enrollaba en el aire y a continuación se unió al resto de pergaminos que zumbando en el aire, se dirigiéron hacia los brazos extendidos del Profesor Flitwick. El impacto le había lanzado al suelo. Me tragué la risa, muchas no lo hicieron. Marlene que estaba acomodada en las primeras filas de los escritorios delanteros se paró junto con otros dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Sujetaron al Profesor Flitwick debajo de los codos, y lo levantaron otra vez.

—Gracias... gracias- suspiró el profesor—. ¡Muy bien, ya se pueden ir todos!.

Le dirigí un vistazo a Lily desde mi asiento inquiriendo su resultado, ella cazó mi mirada y me sonrió con un asentamiento positivo, al parecer también estaba confiada en haber pasado el TIMO satisfactoriamente.

Sirius se incorporó y me alzó las cejas mientras se montaba el morral al hombro.

—Muy sencillo, ¿no?—Opinó con ese exceso de confianza. Ladeé el rostro concediéndole la razón. No se tomó la molestia de mirar a Diane que le había contestado con un "si". Fue a unirse a James que también tenía su morral montado en el hombro.

Lily Evans, Christy Abott y otra chica del grupo de las tejonas se encaminaron rumbo a Diane y yo.

—Pufff… una hora a lado del ventanal, con el sol encima,— Comentó Lily abanicándose con la mano. —Me muero de calor.

—Ni que lo digas,—Secundó Christy cuyo pupitre había estado, como en el de la pelirroja, contiguo a la ventana. —¿Les parece si vamos al lago a refrescarnos un poco? —Propuso. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Busqué a Marlene con la mirada, la pillé ayudando al profesor Flitwick con el monto de pergaminos y otro tanto de plumas. Pensaba quedarme a esperarla pero ella me dijo con un ademán que me adelantara. Moviendo los labios sin voz, articulé la palabra "Lago" y señalé en dirección a la orilla del mismo.

Salimos en grupo al vestíbulo de entrada. La tribu de chicos Gryffindor caminaban delante de nosotras, James había dicho algo que le arrancó una carcajada a sus amigos. Enseguida noté que Remus giró la vista hacia nosotras con inquietud y advirtió mi mirada pegada a ellos

—Baja la voz…— Escuché que éste imploró al de gafas.

Me avergoncé. Debía controlar de una buena vez el impulso de mis ojos por buscar a Potter o aquel terminaría concluyendo que era una acosadora en la labor de husmear en sus asuntos.

Nos encaminamos hacia la orilla del lago dónde nos despojamos de los calcetines y los zapatos. La plática se había centrado en las preguntas del examen y posteriormente en otros artículos triviales de la revista de corazón de bruja. Era un día despejado con un potente sol sobre nosotras.

—Cómo desearía zambullirme un puñado de branquialgas,—Manifestó Christy.—…meterme en el agua y no salir hasta que pase el jodido calor.

—Siempre pensando en que llevarte a la boca Christy—Replicó mordazmente Eudocia Smith. Las chicas echamos a reír.

—Hablando de bocas…—Suspiro Diane— ¿No creen que la de Black es irresistible?.

Lily, Christy y yo soltamos un sonoro "Meh".

—Otra palabra más sobre Black y me tiro de clavado con el calamar—Manifestó exasperada Abott. Yo me eché a reír.

—Si muy linda boca, pero también muy presumida—Opiné sincera. Y no entendí cómo no me sangró la lengua en ese momento, porque si había alguien embobada por un hombre en verdad arrogante, esa era yo.

—Pues que presuma lo que quiera—exclamó Diane— Siempre y cuando también emplee la lengua para otras cosas. — Dijo traviesamente y todas reímos tras el comentario verde y atrevido. Lily le propinó un empujoncito y Christy Abott le salpicó de agua con la punta del pie.

—A ver si así se te bajan las hormonas mi querida Diane.

—Hay chicas, porfavor. ¡Mírenlo!—Pidió testaruda Diane apuntando a la sombre del árbol dónde se encontraban el cuarteto de Gryffindor—…No me negarán que es guapo.

Accediendo a la petición de Diane giramos la vista hacia el haya que se erguía frente al lago y para variar les pillamos a mitad de un ya repetido numerito junto a Snape.

—…Ahí está de nuevo ese cerdo de Potter—Exclamó enojada Lily.

James y Sirius estaban frente a un petrificado Severus Snape que vomitaba una masa de burbujas de jabón. Un puñado de mirones alrededor observaban atentos.

—¿Lily?…—Advirtió Christy consternada —No… no lo hagas…

Era tarde Lily ya se había incorporado y se encaminaba hacia James a paso firme.

—"¡ _Déjalo EN PAZ!_ "...— Escuché que ordenó la pelirroja al de gafas.

—¿Por qué se empeña en defenderlo?—Cuestionó Diane —Esa sabandija odia a los nacidos de muggles.

—Snape es su amigo—Le recordé, aprobando los motivos de Lily para intervenir en la escena que se ejecutaba a la sombra del árbol.

—"Era" su amigo,—Corrigió Christy —…ya casi ni se hablan.

—Bueno… alguien tiene que echarle la mano al pobre tipo,—Encogí los hombros sintiendo algo de lástima por el slytherin—… ya que Mulciber y Avery son demasiado cobardes para hacerle frente a Potter.

—Pues valla par de amigos por los que decidió cambiar a Lily—Manifestó molesta Diane desaprobando las elecciones que había tomado Snape a lo largo del curso.

 _—…"Crees que eres gracioso_ ",— Escuché que comentó fríamente la pelirroja. —" _Pero sólo eres un arrogante fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo en paz…"_

Seguimos la escena con total atención, poco nos faltaba para sacar una bolsa de palomitas.

—¿No creen que deberíamos ir a apoyar a Lily? —Propuse a las chicas mientras contemplaba la escena desde aquél sitio.

—No…—Sentenció Christy sin darle importancia —… Esto es un clásico "tira y afloja"; una discusión preliminar como mero pretexto para hablarse…—Aseguró con su voz de terapeuta conyugal—…utilizan a Snape como catalizador para poner la cosa en marcha.

—"… _Lo dejo si sales conmigo, Evans_ "— Escuché que propuso James. — " _Vamos... sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a poner mi varita sobre el viejo Quejicus…_ "

—Ahí lo tienes.—Chasqueó los dientes Christy alzando su palma cómo si lo hubiera previsto todo en una bola de cristal.

Una vez más sentí ese golpe cruel e inclemente dentro del pecho que me recordaba cuan ilusa era en hacerme cualquier tipo de esperanza con James Potter.

—" _No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante_ "— aseveró Lily.

—Un galeón a que termina saliendo con James—Comentó mordazmente Eudocia Smith.

—No. No lo creo,—Advertí con recelo, aunque movida con la firme esperanza de que nunca llegara a suceder.—Lily le ha negado las invitaciones a James desde tercer año.

— Aquí es dónde James le lanza una maldición graciosa a Snape.— Vaticinó Diane aburrida después de ser testigo de varios numeritos protagonizados por esos tres —…Lily enfurece, James ríe, Snape corre con la cabellera rosa y el orgullo lastimado…

 _—"¡No necesito la ayuda de pequeñas y mugrosas Sangre Sucias como ella!"_ _—_ De pronto la voz de Snape se hizo escuchar.

—Maldita sea…—Exclamó Christy, todas notamos el gesto perplejo y dolido de Lily.—Le advertí que no se metiera. —Lamentó la hufflepuff.

De pronto el rumbo de la situación había tomado un revés: Lily había terminado insultada por la víctima de la broma a la que intentaba defender, el que fuera su mejor amigo en algún pasado. Todas resentimos aquello y sabíamos que se había pasado de la raya.

 _—"¡Discúlpate con Evans!"_ _.—_ Gritó James a Snape.

 _—"No quiero que tú hagas que me pida una disculpa"_ —gritó Lily— _"Eres tan malo como él"..._

—Vamos...—Ordené con un suspiro a las chicas. Me puse pie, me acomode mis calcetas y mal abroche mis plataformas. Había llegado la hora de intervenir.

 _—"…ME ENFERMAS_."—Escuchamos un rugido final de parte de Lily, vi cómo giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo. Tome sus zapatos y sus calcetines.

—"¡ _Evans!_ "— Gritó James —" _¡Hey, EVANS!_ _"._

Todas salimos disparadas intentando alcanzarla, pero apenas cruzó el vestíbulo principal se había perdido de vista.


	18. EL PEOR RECUERDO DE SNAPE 2

-Salí soló porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí.

-Iba a hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho. Nunca quise llamarte sangre sucia, solo…

-¡Se te escapó!- no había pena en la voz de Lily - Es demasiado tarde

Lily Evans y Severus Snape, Capítulo 33, La Historia del Príncipe

Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

 **EL PEOR RECUERDO DE SNAPE (2)**

Buscamos a Lily por un rato. Las chicas se dieron una vuelta por las mazmorras, la biblioteca y los invernaderos, mientras yo me encaminé a la sala común de Gryffindor y posteriormente a nuestra habitación para chicas.

—¿Lily? …—Llamé barriendo los ojos por cada rincón. —Tengo tus zapatos—Dije esperanzada de que aquello la hiciera salir de su escondite.

—Gracias—Contestó con un sollozo.

Estaba en una esquina de la habitación acariciando su gato.

—Lily…—Suspiré tras encontrarla —¿Estás bien?, ¿Te apetecería hablar o desahogarte? —Encogí los hombros.

—No. Prefiero estar sola.

—¿Estás segura?...

—Si—Atajó cortante y se sorbió la nariz.

Dejé el calzado y el par de calcetas sobre su cama. "Bien" le dije comprensiva…. Si Lily prefería estar sola era algo que debía respetar.

El tañido de la campana marcaba la una de la tarde, más valía apresurarme al TIMO de Adivinación.

La profesora Griselda Marchbanks fue la encargada de examinarnos durante esta asignatura. El salón estaba lleno de vapores aromáticos, luces cálidas y tenues, y de vez en vez se escuchaba entre los susurros el sonajeo de las cortinillas de cristal que ayudaban a la concentración.

Se me había asignado la prueba de leerle las hojas de té a Marlene, lo cual resultó en un jocoso dolor de cabeza. Debía de encontrarle forma al fondo de su taza y como nunca había sido esa clase de persona que poseyera una vívida imaginación, opté entonces por divertirme un poco con la situación; Le dije que los trozos de hojas formaban un corazón palpitante que auguraban un prometedor romance con un rubio rollizo cuyo nombre comenzaba con "P".

—Bien señorita Mcdonald— Dijo la anciana Marchbanks dando por finalizada la prueba. Palomeó algo en su boleta cuando terminé de hacer la "predicción" y Marlene esperó a que la examinadora pasara a la siguiente mesa para propinarme un manotazo. Ahogué la risa, aún debía guardarse silencio por respeto a esos alumnos que pugnaban por inútilmente abrir su ojo interior.

Entonces fue el turno de Marlene. Su prueba constaba en leerme las cartas del tarot. Me acomodé frente a ella en una mesilla especial para la tarea. Debía hacer una pregunta, revolver el mazo siete veces y aquella tiraría las cartas para rebelarme lo que me deparaba el destino.

—Concéntrate en una pregunta—Pidió mi amiga. La anciana se ajustó los anteojos de media luna depositando toda la atención sobre nosotras. Marchbanks debía tragarse la seriedad del asunto, me decidí hacerlo por Marlene que ambicionaba un sobresaliente en este TIMO. Si íbamos a montarnos un teatro que por lo menos sea digno de un óscar, pensé.

La única pregunta que revoloteaba por mi mente estaba relacionada con James y como toda adolecente enamorada, en realidad no era una sino varias: ¿Tengo esperanzas al aspirar a su afecto?, ¿Podría llegar a gustarle?, ¿Podríamos llegar a conciliar una relación?. ¿Desistiría de Lily cuando esta había dejado claro cuánto le enfermaba?. ¿Él podría llegar a olvidarse de Lily y prestar atención a su lanzadora?.

—Bien—Marlene se mordió los labios—¿Cuál es tu pregunta?.

Miré a la examinadora, luego a McKinnon, y a continuación hacia unas mesas más al fondo, dónde James y Sirius cabeceaban frente a la bola de cristal. No sabía cómo formular la interrogante sin exponer el nombre de Potter, sin exhibir mis tontos e ilusos anhelos.

—¿Existe algún futuro entre yo y…. el chico que me gusta?—Pregunté tímidamente.

Marlene no actuó de inmediato. Me escrutó, su pecho se ensanchó y una línea se había dibujado entre sus cejas.

—Adelante mi niña.—Pidió dulcemente la examinadora.

—Barajea el mazo.—Ordenó Marlene poco convencida. Su actitud se había tornado extraña. ¿Tanto le molestaba que hubiese alguien que me gustase?. ¿Le dolía que no se lo hubiera dicho antes?.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del tarot, batí siete veces las cartas y las posé delante de Marlene. Ella tomó el mazo, repartió las siete primeras cartas y las colocó en la mesa boca abajo.

Reveló la primera: Una serpiente que acomodó frente a mí. Una ola de horror me hizo apretar los dientes. Enseguida la segunda: un caballero. "Prometedor", pensé. Tercera carta, una estrella. La comisura de mis labios se arqueó levemente. La carta de los enamorados…mi corazón bombardeó, hinché el pecho y alcé la mirada esperanzadora hacia el chico de anteojos que posaba aburridamente la mejilla sobre su puño. Entonces la mano de Marlene comenzó a temblar.

Estupefacta examiné el gesto de mi amiga, tenía una expresión afligida inyectada sobre la cara. Titubeó al momento de voltear la sexta carta. Lentamente llevó tres dedos acariciando el borde del naipe: La traición. Una silenciosa lágrima se desprendió de su ojo.

No se atrevió a revelar la séptima y última carta.

—¿Ocurre algo Marlene?—Pregunté en voz baja y consternada.

La mano de la anciana Griselda Marchbanks se posó maternalmente sobre la temblorosa mano de Marlene.

—Está bien mi niña—Dijo la examinadora —Dumbledore me habló sobre ti. Él recomendó no hacerte pasar por este examen, pero fui yo quien insistió en ver tus dones en práctica.—Manifestó con suavidad —No hace falta que concluyas la lectura.

Miré a la examinadora sin comprender que ocurría. ¿Qué significaba?. ¿Por qué Marlene actuaba tan extraña?. ¿Por qué había mencionado a Dumbledore?. ¿Desde cuándo Marlene se tomaba enserio cualquier presagio de esta materia?. No tenía ningún sentido.

Marchbanks palomeó nuevamente la boleta y pasó al siguiente dueto de estudiantes.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso Marlene?—Le pregunté a la rubia una vez abandonamos el aula.

—Nada—Respondió cortante.

—Por Merlín, estabas temblando—Disentí. —¿Tanto te molesta que me guste alguien?.

—¡¿Qué?!, de ¿Que hablas?—Exclamó contrariada sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Noté tu expresión cuando hice la pregunta—Señalé. —Y también noté tu cara cuando volteabas cada carta... No entiendo por qué esto te afecta tanto.

Marlene se paró en seco. Soltó un resoplido de aire cálido y me miró con mucha seriedad.

—Escúchame, Mary,— Habló de manera imperiosa, cómo una aprensiva y arbitraria hermana mayor.—James no es para ti.

Quedé helada. Primero, ¿Cómo había adivinado que se trataba de James?, ¿Había sido tan obvia?; Segundo ¿Quién se creía para decretar con tanto autoritarismo que James no era para mí?.

—¿Cómo sabes?...¿Cómo puedes asegurar tal cosa?—Exclamé elevando la voz indignada,—Tu ni siquiera lo conoces como yo. Apenas haz cruzado palabra con él…

—Bueno para empezar, es un bastardo engreído—Manifestó cómo si esa razón fuera suficiente.—Para continuar, esta coladito por Lily; Y para finalizar ¿Ya has olvidado como te trataba antes… cuando eras su asistente?

Marlene me había acorralado. No sabía cómo responder a todo aquello.

—Lily es un capricho.—Aseguré torpemente. —…Además le odia. James está cambiando—Esto último lo afirmé con plena seguridad.

—Ho, si… cuanto cambio… fue toda una cátedra de madurez la que demostró hoy humillando a Snape—Resaltó aquella aún con tono irónico.

—¿Sabes?, creo que sé lo que te pasa,— Adiviné recriminativa—…Cómo no concretaste nada con Peter Petigrew, opinas que yo no debería tener esperanza con James Potter.

La rubia soltó una risa sardónica e indignada.

—Desde luego… no sabes cuánto deseo salir con Peter.—Dijo con tanto sarcasmo que si el pobre de Peter le hubiera escuchado seguramente no le volvería a dirigir ni el saludo.

—He visto la midara que le pones, ¿Continuarás fingiendo que no te dolió lo que escribió sobre ti?—Señalé con burla.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes que sacar a Peter para todo?, ¿No será que a la que le gusta es a ti?—Reprochó.

—Querida, a diferencia de ti, tengo gustos refinados—Repliqué.

—No se trata de Peter. Ni viene al cuento.—Manifestó molesta.—Se trata de ti. James y tu… —Tragó saliva y exhaló alterada. —Lo arruinarías todo…

—¿Qué arruinaría? —Pregunté con sorna — ¿Nuestra Amistad? Si tú la estás arruinando ahora. —Le volví a recriminar—...siempre estás distante. Ahora Christy es tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto?

—No tienes ningún derecho…—Me apuntó con el dedo ofendida, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse—…Tú no sabes lo que hay entre Chisty y yo…

—¡Lo tendría si me contaras!—Repliqué.

—Pues no te incumbe—Sentenció.

—No me importa, ¿Sabes?.—Afirmé —Así como a ti no te tendría que importar que me fije en James.

—Me importa porque eres mi amiga.—Soltó en un grito histérico.

Su grito me pasmó por un instante. ¿A que se debía esa actitud tan fuera de ella?, tan distinta a la cauta y amigable Marlene que conocía. ¿Eran celos?, ¿Era preocupación?... o ¿Eran las cartas?

—Fueron las mismas cartas.— Deduje suspicaz y comencé a recordar entendiéndolo todo, mi vista se disparó de hito en hito a medida que rememoré aquél día en que Marlene me lo había contado todo tan casual.—Fueron las mismas que le salieron a James Potter aquélla vez que aprendieron Tarot…

Marlene tragó saliva como si de un hueso se tratara, sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir.

—Yo no pude asistir por que estaba en la enfermería…—Hice memoria.—….Entonces James tuvo que hacer equipo contigo; Te preguntó sobre la copa de Quidditch y le tiraste las cartas… ¿Cierto?—Ladeé el rostro sin apartar la vista de mi amiga—…Por eso Insististe tanto en que no audicionara para el equipo.

De pronto las misteriosas palabras de Griselda Marchbanks me susurraron en algún lugar de mi cabeza. " _Dumbledore me habló sobre ti. Él recomendó no hacerte pasar por este examen, pero fui yo quien insistió en ver tus dones en práctica"._ Y el arcaico dibujo de la carta de los enamorados se manifestó. Mi corazón se aceleró. Era la misma carta que también se le había desvelado a James.

Pensé un momento en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces y la estrecha conexión con el orden y el simbolismo de las cartas: La serpiente, fue la copa anterior de Quidditch que había ganado Slytherin. La Dama, le había salido a él, el Caballero, a mí. "La estrella" ¿Se referiría a aquella vez que descansábamos al pie del lago? Él señalo la estrella, a continuación me había asignado una nueva posición en el equipo, y fue el partido que habíamos ganado. Y la carta que seguía fue la de los enamorados.

Estaba dicho. Nuestro destino se entrelazaba.

—En verdad le quiero, Marlene.—Le confesé ablandada. —Y si tengo una oportunidad con él me aferraré a ella.— Le aseguré con suma firmeza.

Los puños de Marlene temblaban y se secó las lágrimas. Se abalanzó hacia mí, Pensé que me empujaría, quizá me soltaría una cachetada, pero en lugar de eso me estrujó en un nervioso pero fuerte abrazo.

—"Debes decirle que no puedes ir."—Me advirtió entre sollozos mientras lloraba.

Nuevamente mi gesto era confuso y contrariado. Si no fuera porque sabía que Marlene era una persona perfectamente cuerda y brillante, hubiera asegurado que los TIMOs le habían aflojado varios tornillos.

Me soltó, se secó las lágrimas y se echó a correr rumbo a la oficina del director Dumbledore.

 _Musicalización de capitulo: Simon and Garfunkel - Sound of Silence (1964)_

Me encaminé a la biblioteca, incapaz de volver a la sala común y encontrarme con Marlene. En realidad no quería encontrarme con nadie. Me desbordaba el enojo y la tristeza, pero al tiempo me sentía desecha tras la discusión. Era la primera vez que me peleaba con Marlene. Jamás habíamos llegado a los gritos, nunca nos habíamos herido y mi cabeza no podía con eso. Me refugié en el lugar más apartado que pude encontrar y una vez escondida del mundo me solté a llorar.

Me quedé ahí hasta pasada la cena, incluso pasada la hora permitida para deambular por el castillo. Por Merlín que no quería regresar a la sala común, no sabía que debía decir a Marlene después de la discusión y no tenía cabeza para consolar a Lily.

No fue hasta que la señora Pince inspeccionó por las estanterías de libros que me pilló y consecuentemente me echo de la biblioteca. Los pasillos se hallaban vacíos y el castillo entero en completa obscuridad. Con suerte Marlene y Lupin habrían terminado su patrullaje de prefectos. No quería topármela, así que mi única esperanza se aferraba en pensar que estaría dormida y así no cruzaríamos ni la mirada.

Apunto de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, una silueta se había movido como araña en la obscuridad.

—¿Snape?—Reconocí completamente pasmada al verle en esa parte del castillo y a esa hora.

—Mcdo…Mcdonald—Titubeó. Era raro escucharle vocalizar mi apellido. Bajo la cortinilla de pelo grasoso, había un mechón cruzándole el rostro. Su gesto era el de un chico desesperado y sus ojos estaban quizá un más desechos que los míos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté escrutándole de pies a cabeza.

Abrió los labios, quería decir algo, pero tragó aire hasta que comenzó a vocalizar.

—¿Podrías… pedirle a Lily que salga hablar conmigo? —Rogó.

—¿Después de como la llamaste?—Exclamé sin creer que tuviera el descaro de pedir tal cosa —Oye, alégrate si vuelve a dirigirte la mirada. —Manifesté cortante y le di un empujón para que se apartara de mi camino.

Sus fosas nasales se agitaron, se mordió los labios y se aferró a mi túnica.

—Porfavor… Mcdonald…—Rogó.—…por favor—Insistió una vez más, esta vez apretando el rostro y emitiendo un ronco quejido abatido. —He estado aquí desde antes de la cena—Admitió—Y estaré toda la noche de ser necesario. Solo quiero disculparme.

Le escruté por un momento y atisbe esa mirada desmoralizada, esa desesperanza y ese arrepentimiento. Ese amor. Emblandecí mi expresión y un nudo en mi estómago me provocó un mareo que me llevó a pasar las palmas por mis ojos. Aquél soltó mi túnica.

—Lily estará dormida—Advertí. — Deberías buscarla mañana.

—Por favor—Imploró una vez más.

 **¿Sería demasiado mezquino admitir lo que me convenció en ese momento?. No fue Snape, no fue su pena. No fue por reconciliar a dos viejos amigos.**

 **James jamás me notaría con Lily enfrente, tan perfecta, tan disponible. Era su capricho era lo único que parecía inalcanzable para el niño mimado que todo conseguía. Lily le odiaba; Lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho a Snape. Y eso sólo alentaba el capricho de James. ¿Qué sería de mis esperanzas si Snape se apartara del tablero?. Lo inevitable. Y yo estaba tan aferrada a que mis posibilidades con James prosperaran. Lo amaba. Estaba loca por él, y cuando se sufre de amor un ser egoísta, ruin y crudo toma posesión de nuestra cordura.**

—Bien—Susurré. Sentí un punzo en mi frente—Intentaré convencerla de que baje hablar contigo.

—Gracias—Susurró.

—Avellanas Fritas—Dije al retrato de la señora Gorda que, como toda señora curiosa, había estado al pendiente de toda la conversación.

Me abrió el paso y a medida que caminaba rumbo a mi habitación no dejaba de cuestionarme lo horrible que era. Debí haber sido leal con Lily, yo era la primera en desaprobar esa amistad. Y ahora, ahora quería que se reparara… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por un tajo de la atención de James? .Ese sentimiento por Potter me estaba costando a mis dos mejores amigas en el castillo. Marlene tenía razón, lo estaba arruinando todo.

Llegué a la habitación de las chicas. Marlene había cerrado las cortinas del dosel de su cama. La pelirroja tenía puesta el camisón para dormir y aún estaba despierta.

— Lily—Le llamé. Ella elevó sus ojos, estaban hinchados y llorosos. —Snape te busca.

—¿Me busca?—Exclamó indignada. —¿Quiere disculparse y luego pretender que nunca pasó?. Estoy cansada de sus disculpas.

—Deberías hablar con él—Abogué por el chico —…oye,—Me di un masaje en la frente.—Amenazó con quedarse esperando toda la noche de ser necesario, vas a tener que hablar con él tarde que temprano.

El rostro de Lily endureció rehusándose a acceder.

—Era tu mejor amigo, aun antes de entrar a Hogwarts—Le recordé.—Sólo escucha lo que tiene que decir.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos meditativa, finalmente se decidió a ponerse una bata y salir de la habitación.

Le seguí hasta el balcón de la escalinata. Vi cómo bajaba la escalera de caracol, cruzaba la sala común a paso firme y posteriormente salía por el hueco del retrato.

Me mantuve inerte en ese mismo lugar, esperando a ver si mis intentos por reconciliarlos resultaban bien, al mismo tiempo seguía reprochándome y culpándome por todo.

—¿Finalmente apareces Lanzadora?.

Y ahí estaba el diablo mismo. La razón de todos los males y de tantas fracturas amistosas. Vestía una pijama que le ajustaba maravillosamente al borde de las caderas y una panaceótica sonrisa jovial y exquisita.

—¿Qué tal tus TIMOS?— Preguntó con casualidad mientras caminaba un tanto para posar sus codos a la balaustrada del balcón, a un costado mío.

Encogí los hombros mientras negaba el rostro sin saber qué debía contestar ante tal pregunta.

—"Un gol a medio metro del aro"—Cualquiera que supiera lo mínimo de Quidditch sabría que eso significaba "Sencillo hasta para un troll". Pero lo que nunca llegó a entender es que había sido sarcasmo en estado puro.

—Oye, tienes algo en la oreja—Advirtió divisando al costado de mi cara, tenía un gesto intranquilo y preocupado, como si se tratara de un bicho peligroso.

—Ho dios ¿Enserio? —Pregunté alertada y más aún avergonzada. Me sacudí el oído pensando que se tratara de alguna araña que pescara en la biblioteca.

—Tranquila ya te lo quito—Dijo estirando su mano hacia mi oreja y al volverla vi que sostenía un par de boletos dorados que tendió delante de mí. El viejo truco muggle de la moneda en la oreja.

—Extraño ¿Que hacían en tu oreja dos asientos en primera fila para el partido de los Puddlemere contra las Harpías?. —Preguntó disimulando asombro.

Por un instante entré en coma, y al segundo me recuperé del mismo. Mis rodillas se volvieron mantequilla y y parpadeé entrecortadamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ja.. Ja…mes…—Articulaba torpemente. Estaba muda, no lo podía creér. Comencé a agitarme como si hubiese dado dos vueltas corriendo por todo el castillo.

—Que trucazo, ¿no crees?, eso sí es magia avanzada—Bromeó ante mi estupefacción.

Y no tenía idea, porque creo que ni el hechizo más poderoso en el arsenal de Dumbledore fuera capaz de hacerme sentir lo que sentí en ese momento.

—¿Qué dices?—Preguntó alzando las cejas.

Solté en un bufido sonriente un "Si"... Me abalancé hacia él cediéndole un efusivo abrazo.

* * *

 _Nota*: En el libro en español Lily tiene una túnica de gala, pero la traducción es incorrecta, en el libro en inglés Lily tiene una bata de dormir._


	19. La Familia Potter

_Habían perdido la esperanza de tener un hijo o hija cuando, para su asombro y sorpresa, Euphemia descubrió que estaba embarazada y nació su amado niño, James._ Biografía de Euphemia y Fleamont Potter

* * *

 **La Familia Potter**

—¿Pasarás el verano en la casa de Potter? —Preguntó Lily. Doblaba cuidadosamente su corbata escarlata con franjas doradas y enseguida la acomodó cuidadosamente en un organizado baúl.

—No el verano entero—Aclaré —Sólo un par de días. —Dije mientras flameaba la túnica para extenderla y doblarla apropiadamente. —Llegaré a su casa, al día siguiente iremos a Dublín, dónde se celebrará el partido, y posteriormente, de vuelta a Londres.

—¿Y tu madre está de acuerdo? —Cuestionó suspicaz. —Quiero decir… es un chico.

— Bueno, aquí entre nos… no le dije que iría a la casa de un chico—Confesé en un susurró.

Marlene había entrado a la habitación. Mi ánimo alegre y entusiasta se había difuminado de golpe. Desvié el cuello hacia la pared opuesta a ella y crucé los brazos.

—Mary, ¿Podrías devolverme mi recordadora?—Pidió Marlene en modo desganado.

—¿Lily le puedes decir a Marlene que he dejado todos los artículos que me ha prestado en su baúl?—Pedí a la pelirroja con el mismo tono distante y frío.

—Mary, esto es absurdo…—Opinó una impaciente Lily. Pero cerró la boca en cuanto le lancé un gesto hosco.

—Echa un vistazo en tu baúl, Marlene—Suspiró Lily. Y así lo hizo la rubia.

Lily se encogió de hombros.—Bueno, espero que te diviertas en Dublín—Manifestó retomando la conversación y cerrando los broches de su baúl.

—Así lo haré—Procuré decirlo claro y fuerte advirtiendo que Marlene lo escuchara.

Llegamos a la estación de Hogsmade arrastrando el baúl con una mano y cargando con nuestras respectivas mascotas con la otra. Yo la jaula de una mini lechuza grisácea llamada Blossom, Lily a su manso y gordo gato que se asomaba desde su hombro. Marlene se mantenía distante junto con Abbott, imagino que durante ese viaje a Londres se tuvo que apretujar en el abarrotado compartimiento de las tejonas. Los cuatro Gryffindors habían abordado antes que la mayoría de los alumnos, seguramente con el fin de alcanzar un oportuno y cómodo compartimiento privado como era su costumbre. Esos chicos siempre con sus secretismos. Era algo incómodo puesto que tendría que desbordar el tren junto James para ir a su casa. Lo acordamos de esa manera cuando le dije que no tenía forma de viajar a Dublín desde los suburbios muggles en Manchester, dónde se ubicaba el apartamento en el que vivía. Él dijo que sería más practico quedarme en su casa para viajar juntos por medio de la Red flu. Pero entonces, obligada a elegir un asiento, me parecía algo extraño tenerle tan ajeno hasta llegar a Londres cuando estaba por ser huésped en su hogar, sentía que debíamos por lo menos charlar un tanto. Sin embargo tampoco tenía intenciones de pedirle un espacio en su compartimiento sabiéndome una intrusa entre aquél circulo de amigos, además estaba Lily que no le hacía ninguna gracia pasar las siguientes ocho horas de camino junto con James. Así que cuando atravesamos las puertas deslizables y pillé a James con sus tres inseparables, me limité a saludarles, preguntar un tanto de su día, a decirle que estaba ansiosa por asistir al partido, y finalmente me despedí excusando que Lily me esperaba.

—Si, entiendo—Dijo aquél.—¿Te parece si te busco cuando estemos apunto de llegar? —Propuso.

—Me parece bien. —Le respondí.

James Potter me dirigió una amistosa sonrisa; Sirius se despedía con ese característico guiño acompasado con el índice sobre su frente; Peter sacudía la palma de su muñeca y Remus, con quién había labrado una buena relación gracias a su asesoría en DCAO, fue del único de quién escuché decir un "Hasta pronto Mary".

Conseguimos colarnos a un compartimento confortable, cortesía de Lily y su buen trato con un muchacho majo de Ravenclaw , Aubrey Bertram, su compañero del club de calderos. Afortunadamente era también amigo de Brennan, nuestro guardián de Gryffindor, por lo que resultó agradable y ameno aquél trayecto hasta Londres.

Entrado el crepúsculo, y cruzando las faldas de la ciudad, a pocos minutos antes de llegar a la estación, escuchamos deslizarse la puerta. Nos había pillado a mitad de una carcajada grupal.

—Bonita noche—Saludó James apoyado en el umbral del compartimento. —Brennan, Lanzadora, Evans…—Esto último lo había articulado con un tono seductor.

—¡Potter!—Saludó Brennan amistosamente. —Pasa,—Invitó señalando el espacio disponible,—Justamente charlábamos del partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Sin que se lo tuvieran que pedir por una segunda vez, James tomó la palabra del guardián de Gryffindor y fue a sentarse frente a Bertram que se ubicaba a un lado de Lily.

—¿Haz tenido un buen viaje Evans? —Preguntó a la pelirroja, la cual replicó con unos fastidiados ojos en blanco.

Aubrey que había reparado en la incomodidad de Lily se dirigió a James manteniendo el matiz amigable y jovial.

—Fue un excelente partido, he de reconocer que nos dieron una paliza ese día.

El de gafas le miraba en una dosis precisa de altivez y arrogancia. —Me gusta ir por lo que quiero, —Aseguró. —… y quitarme de encima cualquier tipo de competencia. —Eso último tenía una connotación desafiante, quizá amenazante.

Aubrey Bertram desdibujó su risa. Recordé que había escrito un comentario en la famosa lista que Marlene había confiscado a principio de año. "La cabellera más sexy" le firmó a Lily. James Potter tuvo que haber reparado en eso, y notar que Bertram estaba interesado en la pelirroja, pero que a diferencia de James, Lily no le sentaba mal su compañía. En realidad, el modo en que operaba el cortejo de Bertram estaba a cien leguas de distancia de James. No era intrusivo, no era pedante ni directo. Era agradable, complaciente, ameno y atento. El tipo de pretendiente que colaba mejor con la personalidad de Lily.

—Siempre tan adorable.—Manifestó la pelirroja percatándose de las indirectas de James. —Dime Potter,—Se dirigió al de gafas.— ¿Sirius sigue aburrido y has venido a buscar a quién molestar?.

James rio como si aquello fuera un alago y se pasó la mano por la cabellera. —No, de hecho he venido a buscar a la Lanzadora—Respondió casual y se volvió hacia mí—Entonces, Mary, ¿Estás lista? —Me pregunto.

Incómoda tras la tensión que sembró la irrupción de James titubeé un poco. —heeer… Si… te estaba esperando—Dije mientras me incorporaba del asiento. Me estiré intentando alcanzar el baúl que había acomodado en las repisas superiores del vagón.

—Ya te ayudo—Ofreció James, aprovechando para montar un pie en el asiento obligando a que Lily y Aubrey se separaran un tanto.

Cerré los ojos ante la punzada en la boca del estómago que me había provocado eso. Usarme como pretexto para llamar la atención de Lily. Sí que era un bastardo. Pero el trago amargo duró tan pronto desbordamos el vagón. Me despedí del grupo y salí con mi lechuza mientras James arrastraba mi baúl.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Bobby - Goldsboro-Watching Scotty Grow (1971)_

—¿Cuando veas a Keith Newton en persona le regresarás su Snitch?...

—¿Bromeas?, No es suya. Tú lo dijiste, es propiedad de la escuela—Contestó él.

—Y si es propiedad de la escuela, ¿Cómo es que la llevas en el bolcillo?.

—Es mi amuleto de la buena suerte, tengo que llevarla en el bolso durante el partido… me aseguraré de que los Puddlemere derroten a las Harpías.

—¡Ja!, ni cien Snitch en tu bolsa harán eso posible.

—¡JAMIE!— Una señora muy entrada en canas, bien vestida y con elegantes gafas se abría paso entre la muchedumbre y se acercaba hacia nosotros.

—Mamá—Saludó James.

La mujer le estrujó con entusiasmo, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontrara con su hijo después de varias décadas. —Mira que grandote y guapo te has puesto…

—Mamá… detente…—Pidió James avergonzado. Su madre le había deshecho su bien calculado peinado alborotado y rebelde. James se pasó una mano por la cabeza. —Mamá… Ella es Mary. —Extendió su mano presentándome.

—Hooo, Mary—Dijo cariñosamente la señora Potter, cómo si mi nombre le recordara alguna vieja melodía de sus años más felices. Fui entonces víctima de un abrazo similar al que había dado a su hijo. —James nos platicó de ti. —Era demasiado británica como para no tener idea de cómo actuar ante intempestiva muestra de cariño —Será un placer tenerte en nuestro hogar.

—Muchas gracias Señora Potter—Contesté cortésmente viéndome intimidada tras aquél abrazo.

—Ho, no me llames Señora Potter.—Rogó con la mano en el corazón —Puedes llamarme Euphemia, o mejor "Mia".—Pidió.

"Prefiero llamarte suegra" pensé.—Si, desde luego, Mia.

James me miró de soslayo y alzó ambas cejas. "Si, así es mi madre con todos", pude ver en esa expresión.

—¿Dónde está Sirius?, pensé que vendría con nosotros—Habló preocupada la señora alzando la vista y buscando de lado a lado por el andén.

—Sirius se unirá después. Tiene que recoger sus cosas en Grimmauld Place—Informó James a su madre. Acontinuación volvió a reparar en mi.—Se mudará a partir de este verano—Me explicó ante la interrogante en mi gesto. —…Larga historia. —Abrevió con una mueca.

—Ho, que lástima, tenía lista la mesa para cinco. —Lamentó la mujer— Bueno… entonces será mejor que nos vallamos de una buena vez, la Red flu se congestiona…. A menos, claro, que prefieras viajar por otro medio Mary. James me ha contado que tus padres son muggles así que si te sientes más cómoda podemos abordar el autobús noctámbulo.

—La red Flu está bien.

Media hora después me encontraba contemplando una acogedora estancia en un chalét muy inglés. Con tapices y mueblería muy vintage, me recordaba un tanto a un retrato de época victoriana.

Podía apreciarse sobre la chimenea una serie de marcos con fotografías de James Potter en todas las etapas de su infancia. James de cuatro años saludándome con un mameluco de león, James de seis años sobre el lomo de un potrillo de pegaso, James de diez años presumiendo su carta de Hogwarts y James de once años rodeando el hombro de Sirius Black. Había olvidado por completo como lucían esos dos en su primer año, eran de hecho muy adorables. Sirius tenía el pelo corto, era un niño perfecto para un catálogo de ropa fina junior. James tenía el pelo de medio lado, más peinado de lo que se le vería nunca.

—Espero que tengas hambre, reina—Dijo la señora Potter despojándose de una bufanda de cashemir —Phixi preparó "Tartiflette" de pato y trufas.

—¿Phixi?.

—Nuestra elfina domestica—Explicó James quitándose el jersey, remangándose la camisa y estirando con pereza sus brazos. — ¿Conocerás a los elfos domésticos?...

—¡JAMIE! —Un hombre mayor había salido de una sala que tenía aspecto de despacho—Hijo, que alegría tenerte en casa. —Dijo cariñosamente mientras abrazaba a James.—Quería acompañarte, pero desde que me pesqué gripe de fuego, tu madre no me deja salir de noche.

—Está bien papá, me alegra verte recuperado—Contestó James.—Te presento a Mary Mcdonald.

—Ho, James, ¡Es encantadora!. ¿Qué tal querida? Es un placer Mary, James no suele traer chicas a casa…—Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

—Papá—Canturreo James avergonzado.— ...Mary es solo una amiga—Aclaró frotándose la frente.

—Yo pensé que…

—Es un placer señor Potter. —Dije estrechándole la mano.

—Jamie, mi cielo y Mary querida… ya está servida la cena—Avisó la señora Potter.

Sobra decir que la cena fue cálida y agradable. Aunque me supo más a una entrevista sobre la genealogía Mcdonald. Les conté sobre mi padre que trabajaba en una universidad en Toronto Canadá como biólogo investigador; dos hermanos mayores, también residiendo en Canadá, estudiantes de oceanografía y geografía; Una madre Fisioterapeuta y una abuela squib en Manchester. Mis padres no estaban separados, pero mi estancia en Hogwarts obligaba a mi madre aquedarse en Inglaterra. "Se ven cada que pueden" les tranquilicé. Les tuve que explicar en qué consistían todas las carreras y los oficios que había mencionado y parecía que les hablaba de un universo alterno el cual ansiaban conocer. "Hay gordo, deberíamos visitar Canadá" Propuso la señora Potter palmeando el brazo de su marido. Luego procedí a contarles que el padre de mi abuela, a quién posiblemente debía el gen mágico, había sido un mestizo de apellido Macmillan quién había ayudado durante la primera guerra mundial (Que entre magos es mejor conocida como "la gran guerra"). Resultó que Henry Potter, el abuelo de James también había peleado en el mismo frente que mi bisabuelo.

—¿Y de casualidad no sabes en que casa fue asignado? —Preguntó la señora Potter.

—Basta Euphemia,—Pidió James a su madre cuando se hubo acabado su porción de tartaleta— Esto parece un interrogatorio.

—Ho.. Tienes razón corazón—Dijo la señora con una sonrisa cariñosa. —Deben estar exhaustos tras el viaje. ¿Por qué no suben a descansar? —Propuso poniéndose de pie mientras recogía los platos.

—Señora Potter… Mia—Corregí—¿Necesita ayuda para recoger la mesa, o lavar los platos?.

—Ho mi niña… no hace falta—Aseguró la señora sorprendida por tal propuesta. ¿Será que los magos nunca se ofrecían para ayudar con tareas domésticas elementales?. Supongo que con una varita en mano eran tareas que se llevaban a cabo en un parpadeo, por lo que no suponían ninguna labor que ameritara la ayuda de nadie.

—Lanzadora eso es trabajo para elfos domésticos—Me susurró James.

— No sería ninguna molestia—Les aseguré.

—Querida, apuesto que colaboras mucho en casa ¿Verdad? —Adivinó la madre de James—No te preocupes. Tú debes ir a descansar, mañana tendrán un día ajetreado.

—En ese caso. Ha sido una cena agradable y deliciosa, muchas gracias por todo.

"Descansa querida.", "Buenas noches Mary". Me despidieron los señores Potter cuando salí del comedor.

—Siento todo eso,—Dijo James mientras contemplábamos a nuestras respectivas lechuzas revolotear por el terreno ajardinado en la parte trasera de la casa. Estábamos en un especie de balcón con el que contaba la habitación de huéspedes, dónde me habían alojado.—Mis padres son mayores, así que se entusiasman mucho con los invitados… debiste ver cómo sometieron a Sirius la primera vez que pisó esta casa. Al pobre no lo dejaron levantarse de la mesa durante una hora.

—¿De que hablas? —Exclamé.—Tus padres son personas de lo más agradables.

James encogió los hombros.—Bueno, supongo que a diferencia de muchos padres puros, sí que lo son. Les agradas.—Manifestó dándome un empujón con su hombro.—Otro segundo más en la cocina y son capaces de adoptarte.

Sonreí soltando un resoplido y me volví a ver el cielo. Escuchamos por un segundo las ramillas siendo azotadas por una reconfortarle brisa nocturna acompañada del ulular de las lechuzas y el gorjeo de los grillos.

—Estuve a punto de tener una hermana, ¿sabes? —Manifestó de pronto interrumpiendo la sinfónica nocturna. Me volví a él. —…Entre los muchos embarazos fallidos de mi mamá, había uno que parecía ser prometedor.

No me atreví abrir la boca ni a emitir sonido alguno. Dejé que sea el viento quien llenara esos silencios. Por primera vez James me contaba algo tan personal e íntimo que sentí no debía escuchar.

—Era una niña.—Suspiró. Tenía la mirada fija en nuestro par de lechuzas que sobre una ramilla de fresno se encontraban tiernamente acicalándose la una a la otra—...Al perderla, mi madre no salió de su habitación por semanas. La pérdida la había destrozado.

El gesto de James endureció. Le examiné, estaba conmovida y esa faceta en él era poderosamente enternecedora.

—Lo siento mucho.—Me limité a decir con una voz muy sutil.

—No lo sientas…—Pidió cambiando positivamente su tono y esbozando una mueca de medio lado —Después nací yo.—Dijo con su habitual orgullo, como si no hubiera un regalo más exquisito para nadie.

Su siempre presente arrogancia, Ese era James. No era un hombre que escribiera sonetos a la luna, ni que soportara la melaza o el sentimentalismo... por lo menos no entonces.

Alcé la vista hacia la luna menguante que, cual sonrisa de gato, brillaba hermosamente desde su cenit

—¿Te hubiera gustado tener una hermana? —Me aventuré a preguntar.

—No sé. Tal vez—Meditó y suspiró—Siempre y cuando sea el tipo de hermana que le guste el Quidditch.

Apunto sus gafas hacia mí mordiéndose juguetonamente el labio. Me concedió esa palmada que solía propinar a sus mejores jugadores.

Cuando Remus y Sirius afirmaron que una vez abrazada la amistad de James éste la devolvía redoblada y magnánima, era verdad. James podía tener todos los defectos adjudicables a los muchachos arrogantes, pero nadie podría negar que tenía un íntegro sentido de la amistad.

—Buenas noches Lanzadora, nos veremos mañana—Se despidió.

 **Todo ese tiempo entrenándome para el equipo, ese gusto por el Quidditch que nos vinculaba, esas tardes debatiendo sobre equipos, los desvelos siguiendo por la radio los partidos de la liguilla, esos abrazos efusivos e infantiles, esas competencias corriendo por la madrugada... se habría labrado para él un afecto ajeno a cualquier vínculo romántico.**

 **No era que no me notara por su obsesión con Lily Evans, lo hacía, pero veía a una hermana o a alguien lo más parecida a ese lazo fraternal. Jamás lo sabré.**

 **Pero los días pasan lentos y el tiempo va saludando.** **Dependía de mi mostrarle que podría ser más que eso para él.**


	20. La Hermana de Pelo Dorado

"Una profecía es un efecto mágico atípico que realiza alguien con el don de ver el futuro. Las profecías no sólo son ambiguas para los lectores también lo son para los personajes, suelen estar abiertas a muchas interpretaciones. Aquí reside su fuerza como su debilidad."

JKR 2005 (Entrevista a JKR en Leaky Culdron)

* * *

 **La Hermana de Pelo Dorado**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: America - Sister Golden Hair (1975)_

Mi madre era una fanática del cine Muggle. Tenía esta extraña costumbre de encontrarle algún parecido a todas las personas que conocía con cualquier celebridad contemporánea o pasada.

Cada que veía a Lily Evans en el andén 9 ¾ no dejaba de repetir que con el paso de los años se parecía más y más a Sissy Spacek en Prime Cut, "Colócale un par de lentillas verdes y esta clavadita a tu amiga" Aseguraba. Bastó un maratón de cine francés para convencerse de que Brigitte Bardot era una clon de Marlene McKinnon. "Mira es el mismo rubio, las mismas cejas, los mismos pómulos. Hazle un buen abombado sobre la cabeza y tienes a Briditte Bardot con túnica de Gryffindor". Durante un domingo por la tarde durante la última semana de vacaciones, mi madre terminó viendo una terrible comedia por la tv. Después de que haya finalizado, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que me parecía a una de las chicas protagonistas, Jane Birkin. "Tienen las mismas facciones y el mismo estilo de peinado. Sólo que tú posees los ojos y el cabello obscuros, pero con lentillas y un tinte eres la viva imagen de Jane Birkin". Esa era mi madre y su engañoso ojo que veía a todos como estrellas de cine.

—Pues si tienes algún parecido, bajo cierta luz—Opinó Remus Lupin cuando abordamos el Expreso camino a nuestro sexto curso en Hogwarts.

—Supongo que tenemos el mismo blanco en el ojo—Ironicé.

Además de las asesorías, Remus y yo charlábamos del mundo Muggle, o por lo menos de aquella salpicadura de cultura pop a la que teníamos acceso durante navidades o veranos. Esto nació a partir de nuestra plática en la enfermería en cuarto curso.

—…Me sorprende que conozcas esa película, es terriblemente mala—Opiné.

—Bueno, tengo una madre tan muggle como la tuya—explicó.

Entonces una cabellera roja tocó la puerta del vagón llamando nuestra atención. Esbozó una sonrisa. Se había modernizado el corte de cabello y ahora usaba labial, se veía muy bien. Se unió al compartimento seguida de Marlene.

—¿Qué tal tu verano Lily? —Saludé fingiendo que no había reparado en la presencia de la rubia.

—Ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre veranos—Manifestó tajante pero sin deshacer su enigmática sonrisa. Alzó las cejas hacia el castaño.—Remus…—Avisó, y el muchacho asentó la barbilla.

Se incorporaron al unísono y se dirigieron rumbo a la puerta del vagón, dejándonos a Marlene y a mis solas. Entonces supe que había sido un plan; Un plan para forzarnos a limar asperezas. Ya me preguntaba yo, por qué Remus Lupin no estaba sentado junto a su amado círculo de Gryffindors.

—Son ocho horas hasta Hogwarts, y no las dejare salir hasta que hablen—Amenazó Lily desde el otro lado del cristal. La rubia y yo nos cruzamos de brazos ofendidas tras aquella treta.

—¿Tenías idea de esto? —Pregunté a Marlene.

—Claro que no—Respondió con un bufido.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que no me quedó más remedio que romper.

—Bien… ¿Qué tal tu verano? —Pregunté a regañadientes.

—Enriquecedor. ¿Qué tal Dublín?

—Supongo que bien… las Harpías perdieron—Respondí de mal humor.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Potter?—Cuestionó insegura.

—Te maravillará saber que nada…—Esbocé una risa sardónica—Fue una linda visita, su familia me trató como invitada de honor, él se portó bien… pero nada más.

—Me maravilla saber que asististe a un partido de Quidditch a ver tu equipo favorito en compañía de tu mejor amigo—Corrigió suspirando.

—No es mi mejor amigo.—Aclaré rascándome la frente. —Deberías saberlo.

—Chrysty Abbott tampoco es mi mejor amiga—Reconoció.

—Me imaginé que no.

Tragó aire. —Estamos…saliendo—Confesó pausadamente.

Enderecé la espalda y la miré de frente—Me alegro.—Manifesté sincera, pero con una risa amortiguada. —¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?.

Meditó un instante fijando la vista a la ventana.—Le prometí a Christy que no se lo diría a nadie, ¿Imaginas que algo así llegara a oídos de Bertha Jorkins? —Explicó.

—Al diablo. Que se entere todo Hogwarts… ¿Qué más da?

—No es sencillo.—Lamentó Marlene suspirando—La familia de Abbott forma parte de los sagrados veintiocho, y parece que su madre está obsesionada con comprometerla a un tal Nott, o con Chrouch Jr.…

—"Iuck."

—Incluso estuvo a nada de firmar un acuerdo de compromiso marital con cualquiera de los hermanos Black—Agregó. —…por fortuna Sirius se ha hecho fama de renegado de su sangre, por lo que la señora Abbott desistió de cualquier acuerdo con esa familia.

Comenzamos con pequeñas y torpes convulsiones, de un segundo a otro las dos comenzamos a destornillarnos de risa.

—¿Lo imaginas? —Pregunté entre carcajadas—Sirius y Christy de la mano… ¡Qué disparate!. —Continué riendo, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos las carcajadas se disolvieron y se convirtieron en un aliento profundo. —Entonces… supongo que Peter era una tapadera.

—Por merlín—Bufó impaciente Marlene. — ¿Crees que yo soy ese tipo de persona?.—preguntó indignada. Negó el rostro. —Ese verano que Peter me visitó. Bueno te imaginarás, me confesó sus sentimientos, parecía tan nervioso he ilusionado…—La rubia alzó los hombros y estiró los dedos. —Se lo tuve que confesar. No podía decirle que no me interesaba o que no me gustaba. No quería provocarle más inseguridad de la que ya de por sí padece. Le dije que salía con una chica… le hice prometer no decir nada a nadie.

—¿Pero ese mensaje?...¿Por qué dijo eso?

Marlene volvió a suspirar. —Desde luego también me indignó—Reconoció. —Parece que Sirius y James no paraban de tomarle el pelo con aquello. —Me miró. —Cómo tú me lo haces a mí. Pero a diferencia de ti… Sirius y James, son Sirius y James. Me entenderás. Piensan que son bromas inocentes a su costa, pero yo noto cuánto le afectan.—Alzó una ceja. —Me dijo que no soportaría la burla de aquellos si se enteraban que le había rechazado, y ya que no podía decirles que me gustaban las mujeres, sólo se le ocurrió decirles que él había desistido después de "mi mal aliento".

—Qué imbécil—Exclamé indignada.

—Es sólo un muchacho inseguro. —Difirió Marlene. —La inseguridad nos orilla a cometer cosas terribles. —Reflexionó pensativa. —Tan solo intentaba protegerse de las inminentes burlas de sus propios amigos. Pero ha sido fiel a su palabra, no ha dicho nada respecto a mi o Abbott, así que no puedo enojarme con él.

— ¿Eso era lo que tanto te preocupaba encontrar en el mapa? —Recordé de pronto. —Me refiero a que, antes de que supiéramos que era un mapa.

—Sí, esa maldita lista me puso algo paranoica. —Rio. Y yo reí junto con ella.

—Te eché de menos—Reconocí de pronto tomándole la mano.

—Y yo a ti… nunca volvamos a pelear—Rogó riéndose de todo el asunto.

—Marlene, —Pausé cautelosa—Tenemos que hablar del TIMO de adivinación.

—Supongo que sí. —Habló resignada rascándose el lagrimal

— ¿Me dirás que ocurrió? —Pregunté.

Tornó el gesto meditativo y sus pupilas se volvieron melancólicas. Se concentró en la ventana.

—Puedo intentarlo—Accedió con una risa desvaída cuando volvió hacia mí. Aflojó la espalda. —Puede que no lo comprendas ahora, que pienses que estoy loca… pero intentaré explicarlo tanto como se me es permitido. ¿De acuerdo?.

—Si—Repliqué, aunque no estaba segura del por qué tenía que aclarar todo aquello.

— Hay tres teorías sobre el viaje en el giratiempo ¿Sabes? —Comentó de pronto. Algo completamente ajeno y distante a la conversación. Intenté ligar aquello con el timo de Adivinación, pero no encontré por dónde tomarlo. Así que seguí la corriente expectante a que iba a parar.

—No lo sabía—Me limité a decir.

—Supongamos que alguien viaja al pasado con intención de matar a su abuelo. Bien. ¿Qué consecuencias traería aquello? —Reflexionó. —La primera teoría dicta que al matar al abuelo afectará su propia existencia, por lo que desaparece, al desaparecer hace imposible que haga el viaje en primera instancia, por lo que nunca mata a su abuelo, así que vuelve a existir, sin consecuencias; La segunda teoría dice que matara al abuelo y que seguirá existiendo, pero en un mundo completamente alterado en el que no debería de existir, pero existe; La tercera teoría dice que por más que intente matarlo, nunca lo logrará hacer. Quizá su varita se rompa, quizá un elemento se cruce por el camino que le impida llevar a cabo su tarea. Pero por más que lo intente, el destino se defenderá a si mismo porque ya está escrito. Su sola existencia obliga a que esté escrito. — Entrelazó las manos con delicadeza, apunto de alcanzar su propósito. —Bien, pues ¿Cuál de las tres teorías crees que deba ser la certera?

—No lo sé—Confesé sin comprender a que iba todo eso o que tenía que ver. —Primero necesitaría saber por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de viajar en el tiempo para matar a su abuelo.

—Quizá esa persona pretende sacrificar algo por un bien mayor, algo que lo sobrepasa a sí mismo o su familia.—Propuso Marlene.

—Bueno en ese caso… —Medité un momento—Creo que me inclino por la segunda teoría. Un mundo alterable en el que se tiene pleno derecho al libre albedrío—Manifesté. Después de todo eran los 70´s, un mundo que abrazaba la ideología del vive y deja vivir, vida solo hay una y hay que vivirla, y haz lo que te plazca.

—También es mi favorita, —Combino Marlene. —¿Qué caso tendría el futuro si no tenemos poder de elección? ...Dumbledore dijo que la adivinación es un arte inexacto y que una profecía solo tiene valor si se le concede el mismo.

—¿Eso dijo Dumbledore?,—Inquirí levantando una ceja.

—El no creé en estas cosas—Sonrió. —Por tanto, yo tampoco.

—Entonces … ¿Sufriste de una visión profética o algo por el estilo?. —Finalmente hice la pregunta.

—Llamémosle un vistazo a una posibilidad—Corrigió.—James me preguntó sobre la copa de Quidditch, y le dije que Gryffindor tenía grandes oportunidades, pero olvidó reparar en el detalle de que Slytherin llegaría mejor preparado. Tú me preguntaste si tendrías oportunidades con James Potter… y como "vidente", o como quiera que los llamen, te informo que las tienes. —Confirmó.

Un fuerte bombardeo en mi corazón me estremeció inyectándome de un sentimiento esperanzador. Tragué aire, me mordí el labio y sonreí. La abracé, quizá celebrando por partida doble una reconciliación y la certidumbre de que existía una posibilidad con James.

—…Aunque como amiga te aseguro que puedes conseguirte algo mucho mejor. —Añadió Marlene en gesto reprobatorio, separándome un momento para dejar claro que seguía sin gustarle James como cuñado—No sé qué demonios le vez a ese tipo.

Me eché a reír. No sabía decirle, pero a grandes rasgos le veía perfecto.

—Marlene,—Había otra cosa que me moría por saber.—¿Cuál era la última carta?.

—¿Acaso importa? —Cuestionó ella.—Sólo un garabato viejo sobre un papel. —Sonrió.

 **Puede que Marlene McKinnon me dijera solo lo que precisaba escuchar. Había pasado por alto advertir algo vital sobre su presagio, y es que este había mostrado una ventana a la amenaza de un futuro pantanoso que nos aguardaba fuera de Hogwarts. Existía una razón poderosa por la que su visión la había alterado de esa manera, algo que se guardó para sí y que pasarían años para descubrirlo por mí misma. Quizá ella pensó que si yo me aferraba a un amor no correspondido, ella podía aferrarse a la idea de evadir aquél inminente destino.**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Jane Birkin - Di doo dah (1973)_

Volvíamos por sexta ocasión a Hogwarts, un trío de leonas encabezado por Sissy Spacek, Briditte Bardot y la versión tigreña de Jane Birkin. Me preguntaba, Cuando mi madre conozca a mi chico de gafas ¿Qué actor designaría para él?.

Cuando desbordamos el Expreso en el Andén de Hogsmade y James me saludó con esa encantadora y embriagante sonrisa, juré que tenía un aire a Montgomery Clift, ¿Quizá?. Si a Montgomery Clift le alborotaran el cabello y se colocara unas gafas podría ser lo más parecido a James.

Pero cambié de opinión cuando le contemplé charlando y riendo con sus amigos sentado en el gran comedor, tan indiferente y apático a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a los niños de primer ingreso que se colocaban el sombrero seleccionador. Podría asegurar que cuando hablaba y hacía el tonto con Sirius o susurraba y ojeaba su misterioso mapa, hacía ese gesto, esa risa traviesa que le dotaba un aire a James Dean… si, James Dean con corbata de Gryffindor. Hasta se llamaban igual.

Se unió una vez más en mi recorrido matutino por los terrenos fuera del castillo. No dejaba de hablar de las jugadas de su preciado Puddlemere y cómo había aplastado a mis Harpías. Aún estaba de luto por aquella derrota. Pero mientras hablaba yo me perdía en su rostro, cada movimiento sutil al enarcar sus labios, la forma de usar sus cejas para matizar sus expresiones. Entonces se descolocó las gafas para secarse el sudor, y confirmé que tenía el tipo de Brad Davis. Brad Davis con ojos avellana y una remera de los Puddlemere. Ese podría ser James.

Pero durante los entrenamientos, cuando sus ojos se volvían aguileños y adoptaba una actitud más seria, dominante, demandante, apasionante y… como me gritaba "Lanzadora"… juraba que era Marlo Brando en "Un Tranvía llamado Deseo"… deseo. Así era como le observaba desde la escoba, con deseo.

Durante Historia de la magia, mientras el profesor Binns leía un pasaje de la revuelta de los duendes, yo viajaba a las nubes con sólo contemplar a mi chico de gafas. Concluí que James no tenía comparativa. No había manera en que hubiera un igual en la farándula o en ningún lado. James Potter, era James Potter. Y ese año debía encontrar la manera de que me comenzara a notar como chica, no como amiga ni como hermana.

—He… he… Tierra llamando a Mary—Tronó los dedos Lily. Me hizo salir de golpe de la ensoñación. Para cuando me volví me di cuenta que la clase había terminado. Potter ya se recolocaba la túnica y se montaba el morral, rodeaba a Remus con su brazo y le alborotaba el pelo.

—Lo siento… estaba distraída—Me excusé con la pelirroja.

—Oye, Slughorn me pidió que te diera esto—Dijo tendiéndome una carta.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunté curiosa.

—Una invitación a su club de eminencias—Contestó Lily.

—¿Me invita al club de las eminencias?—Parpadeé sin comprenderlo.

—Parece que durante la final de Quidditch le has causado buena impresión—Explicó. —Marlene también está invitada.


	21. Travesura Realizada

_" Nuestra sala común está detrás de la entrada escondida en las mazmorras. Como verás, sus ventanas dan a las profundidades del lago de Hogwarts. A menudo vemos al calamar gigante nadando rápidamente y, a veces, criaturas aún más interesantes."_

Slytherin por J K Rowling

* * *

 **Travesura Realizada**

Una vez finalizada la reunión de las eminencias, Slughorn se despidió de su preciado y exclusivo círculo de alumnos del que, de alguna manera, ya formaba parte. Lily sin duda era su consentida, echo casi palpable. Quizá había sido por ella que fui invitada.

— un gusto que te nos unieras Mary—Me dijo cuándo estrechó mi mano. —Cualquier amiga de Evans, es amiga mía.

—El gusto es mío, Profesor. Ha estado exquisito.

—Quizá en una próxima reunión podría presentarte con la buscadora de las Harpías de Honeydukes—Dijo guiñándome el ojo—Apuesto que estaría encantada de conocer más de tus ocurrentes jugadas.

—Sería maravilloso. Muchas gracias.

Entonces fue el turno de estrechar y elogiar a Marlene. Mientras hacía aquello reparé en su boticario dónde encontré filtros de germinados vitamínicos.

—Profesor Slughorn—Llamé.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar señorita Mcdonald?.

—He visto que tiene filtros de Germinados… y, claro si eso no supone ninguna molestia, ¿Podría tomar alguno para mi mandrágora? Ha estado enferma últimamente.—pedí. —Yo se lo repondría cuanto antes.

—Claro, niña, claro—Accedió—Toma cuanto necesites.

—Gracias profesor.

Me dirigí a su boticario dónde estaban los filtros en pequeños frasquitos con sus respectivos nombres. Y con el permiso del profesor tomé uno de ellos. Una casual ojeada al estante de plantas mediterraneas sobró para reconocer las Branquialgas. Recordé de inmediato el comentario de Abbott y su deseo por refrescarse en el lago. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo después de semejante día?. Entonces una idea desquiciada se apoderó de mi mente.

Miré a Slughorn para verificar que estuviera oportunamente distraído despidiéndose de Marlene y con cautela tomé un puñado de esas hojas escamosas metiéndolas a la bolsa de la túnica. Rogué que no lo notara.

 _Musicalización de capítulo: The Snak - My Sharona (1979)_

Llegamos a la orilla del lago con la respiración entrecortada. Tenía las chapetas coloradas por la agitación y me bullía la piel tras el esfuerzo físico. Esta vez estuve a nada de llegar al mismo tiempo que Potter.

—Admito que has mejorado—Reconoció. Gotitas de sudor le escurrían por el cuello, y su ropa mostraba el humedecimiento propio del ejercicio.

— Otro poco y ya te dejaré mordiendo el polvo—Reí entre inhalación y exhalación.

—Sigue soñando, mujer—Soltó una carcajada.

Como siempre lo hacía tras la carrerilla, se despojó de la sudadera y se echó al pasto.

Era mi oportunidad. Me tenía que armar de valor para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Hundí las manos a los bolsos y palpé las branquialgas que había robado del boticario de Slughorn. Una voz en mi cabeza me susurraba "Aun estás a tiempo de desistir, guarda eso y regrésalo, nadie se enterará", pero había otra que me rogaba "HAZLO".

Llené mis pulmones de aire y di un par de pasos al borde del lago. Me despojé de la remera.

—Lanzadora… Te quitaste la camisa.. —Avisó él, cómo si aquello hubiera sido algo accidental.

—Que observador.—Dije en matiz irónico.—Me muero de calor, así que voy a nadar un rato.

Solté mi cabello.

—¿Estás loca? —Exclamó. —El lago está helado. —Advirtió. Comenzó a reír, estaba convencido de que sólo hacía el tonto.

—Lo sé. Por eso es que traje branquialgas conmigo—Dije de la manera más casual y despreocupada que pude articular, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días. Me despojaba de los zapatos deportivos y los calcetines.—¿Te unes?. —le propuse.

—¿Vas enserio? —Exclamó él. Parpadeó un par de veces, abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero no salían palabras. Sospecho que le tentaba cometer esa exquisita travesura, pero quizá no estaba convencido de llevarla a cabo con otra persona que no fueran sus inseparables.

Le lancé la camisa a la cara.

—¿Y tú te dices Gryffindor? —Desafié con burla. Me desanudaba la cinta del pantalón deportivo.

Él seguía pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos boquiabierto. Miró de un lado a otro comprobando que no hubiera un mirón cerca.

—Está bien… quédate a cuidar mientras yo regreso.—Dije indiferente.

Sabía que no podía darme el lujo de vacilar, tenía que ser fiel al papel. "No me importa que tu no vengas, yo de todas formas voy". No me quedaba salvo aprehenderme a la esperanza que él no fuera esa clase de sujeto que se sintiera cómodo ver como los otros actúan mientras él vigila. Sabía que este era su punto débil. La lujuria por la vida.

Tragué saliva… James no cedía y no emitía palabra alguna.

Con ayuda de mis pulgares me bajé los pantalones deportivos extendiendo el resorte de la cadera. Estos cayeron al piso, mis piernas estaban expuestas. Di un saltito adelante para quitármelos de los pies. Y de un momento a otro quedé comprometedoramente desabrigada en las afueras del castillo, usando solamente dos piezas de ropa interior: un top liso color negro a juego con la trusa de tiro largo, también azabache. Fingí no sentirme en lo mínimo pudorosa. ¿Cuántas veces no me ha visto en las carpas cambiándome?. Pero sabía que esa vez era distinta, adquiría un matiz superior de sensualidad. La cresta del sol asomándose por las montañas en pleno amanecer, el calor del ejercicio y mi figura expuesta en un lugar dónde lo más que puede aspirar a ver un hombre es tres dedos por encima de las rodillas de las chicas. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Hagrid, Filch, o incluso un centauro se hubiese asomado por mera mala suerte o cruel casualidad. Pero no era tonta, después de tanto tiempo corriendo la misma ruta a la misma hora confiaba que era demasiado temprano como para ver un alma pasar.

Entonces me volví para ver su rostro. Potter se había ruborizado de todas las tonalidades conocidas y por conocer. A medias petrificado y a medias tentado. ¿Había ido demasiado lejos?.

¿Qué demonios iba a ser yo si no se unía?, Quedar en absoluto ridículo. Pero era tarde, tenía que seguir adelante. Tomé mis pantalones y saqué las branquialgas y la varita del bolcillo, a continuación se los lancé al pecho como si de una Quaffle se tratara.

—Cuida mi ropa, James—Ordené. —Regresaré en un momento. —Avisé. Me di unos pasos decididos al escaño del lago, donde las olas acariciaban mis pies. El agua estaba gélida.

Y entonces escuché cómo se incorporó de la hierba. Me volví a él. Se despojaba rápidamente de su remera exponiendo su torso. Se quitó los zapatos, el pantalón y quedó en shorts interiores. No era algo que me sorprendiera, ya le había visto un millar de veces en los vestidores.

—Hago esto para cuidarte—Argulló.

—…Si tú lo dices—Reí incrédula.

Le tendí las branquialgas.—" _Bon Appetit"_.

Tomó un par de hojas que semejaban a tallarines y se los echó a la boca. Le imité. Eran grumosas, chiclosas, pestilentes y asquerosas. Difíciles de tragar y más difíciles de no vomitar, su sabor era parecido al del huevo podrido. Pero aun así no desbaraté mi semblante despreocupado. Nos encaminamos al agua gélida hasta que esta alcanzó mis rodillas.

Pronto sentí que el aire se me negaba, incapaz de llenar los pulmones, como si de un momento a otro careciera de nariz y boca. Debajo de las orejas me habían aparecido grandes rajas que no pude dejar de tocar. Me lancé al agua de un clavado y de pronto ese frío y la sensación de asfixia cesaron. El agua atravesaba los interiores de mi cuello por las nuevas ranuras producto de las branquialgas y juraría que no había sensación más aliviadora y reconfortante. Observé a James a lado mío. Tenía membranas entre sus dedos y aletas en lugar de pies, vi con horror que lo mismo me había sucedido a mí.

Estuve a punto de decir algo al respecto pero noté que era incapaz de producir sonido. Un par de burbujas salieron de mi boca que se perdieron en la superficie. Pero apenas dar el primer aletazo con la pierna, percibí asombrada la facilidad con la que podía desplazarme por el agua. El cuerpo terrestre es inmensamente torpe a comparación. Una segunda, tercera y cuarta pataleada, ya me juraba una auténtica sirena.

 _Musicalización sugerida: Wall-E Soundtrack - Define Dancing_

Comencé entonces a nadar alejándome en lo posible de la orilla, que además de estar llena de piedras musgosas, caracoles y plantas, no se podía hacer gran cosa. Tuve que alejarme hacia los abismos para que me fuera posible moverme por todos los puntos cardinales y desplazarme en acrobacias marinas cual delfín.

James me seguía, me desafiaba a medir velocidades. Acepté el reto. Acomodé la varita en el tirante de la cadera de la trusa y comencé a nadar detrás de él.

Resultó que era mucho más veloz en agua que en tierra o aire. Mi cuerpo era espigado y pequeño, ideal para desplazarse como flecha cortando. Le rebasé sin dificultades he hice una seña de despedida parecida a las que Sirius solía hacer. Dos dedos desde la sien y "Muerde mis burbujas Potter". Pataleé adentrándome más y más a las profundidades del lago.

Sentí que algo había sujetado mi pierna. Era James que se rehusaba a quedar atrás. Tiró de ella juguetón. Enseguida fue él quien se adelantó despidiéndose cínicamente de mí. Le alcancé con una absurda facilidad, pero ya que nadar más rápido que James no representaba un desafío para mí, me divertí haciendo un par de piruetas formando remolinos, y luego a jugar a congelar las burbujas que despedía el aliento de mi boca. James no era tan cursi, se limitaba a tronar malvadamente mis burbujas de hielo.

Nadamos a nuestras anchas desplazándonos como si fuéramos parte de una misma hélice, yendo en espiral, dejando una estela de burbujas que se disolvían en la superficie, un impremeditado ballet acuático.

Llegamos a grandes jardines de algas que se alzaban desde el obscuro fondo de las profundidades del lago. Nos desplazamos entre ellas como cortinas de las que debíamos abrirnos paso, semejante a un bosque de lianas. Jugueteamos a perdernos entre la maleza. Parecíamos dos niños que por primera vez les dejaban salir a vaguear fuera de casa. Y pronto entre aquellas algas comenzó a moverse algo que tenía forma de crines y una gran cola de dragón arremolinada. Medía poco más de cinco metros y contaba con un extraño aspecto de caballo. Se alejó galopando y zigzagueando la cola, y no fue hasta que se alejó lo suficiente que pude percatarme que se trataba de un "Kelpie", o como lo llaman en la mitología griega, el hipocampo. Una criatura marina de la que llegué a leer en el compendio de Bestias Fantásticas en tercer grado. Mitad caballo, mitad pez. Su relinchido era como una sinfonía de cuerdas bajo el agua.

Jalé el brazo de James para arrastrarlo más al fondo. Estaba ansiosa por ver qué más podía encontrar en las profundidades del lago.

Llegamos al claro del agua, a quizá treinta metros lejos de la superficie, pasando el jardín de algas y el talud de roca. A nuestros pies había un misterioso abismo obscuro e infinito del que se despedían esporádicas burbujas. Sólo se divisaba la luz que provenía de estelas ambarinas que penetraban desde la superficie.

Un cardumen de peces plateados, centellantes por la luz que reflejaban sus escamas tornasol, se abalanzó hacia nosotros. Se abrían paso a medida que nos rozaban, y volvían a sus filas ascendiendo en una hermosa espiral que se perdió en la infinidad.

Me sentía pequeña, una voluta de polvo en el espacio, pero de alguna manera poderosa, hermosa y más viva que nunca. El reflejo de las ondulaciones de la superficie nos proyectaba un danzante y hermoso jaspeo azul sobre la piel. Aun sostenía la mano de James y él no la apartaba. Un pequeño y sutil aleteo. Un pequeño acercamiento era lo que necesita, un sutil acercamiento y podría besarle. Era el momento, debía ser ese el momento.

De pronto, de un tirón él me jaló hacia su espalda. Elevó su varita en alerta. Un demonio de agua se acercaba a nosotros. Mitad duendecillo, mitad pulpo. Un Gryndilow que sacaba sus colmillos y chillaba amenazante. James agitó su varita, el agua tornaba sus movimientos lentos, pero aun así logró aturdirlo.

A mi espalda otros chillidos similares comenzaron aproximarse. Desde el resorte de mi ropa interior saqué la varita y, como recordaba (Gracias a Lupin) convoqué el conjuro " _Relaxo_ " para aturdir al más próximo, al que le siguió y a otro más más atrás. El cuarto ya se había adherido a mi pierna. Pataleé intentando apartarle, James lanzó un fulgor de luz que pegó en sus tentáculos provocándole una quemadura. Se soltó y se fue nadando mal herido chillando como ratoncillo. Otro banco de ruidosos Gryndilows se aproximaba desde las profundidades. Supimos que era hora de movernos.

Era él quien ahora jalaba de mi brazo, arrastrándome rumbo a una caverna rocosa dónde poder resguardarnos. Parecía ser un lugar seguro. Pero a mitad del camino una extraña criatura conformada de algas, nadaba como anguila despavorida desde la profundidad. Me quité de su camino. Parecía huir de un gigantesco tentáculo que se alzó inquietando las aguas. Su fuerza era tan potente que nos arrastró corriente abajo, cual escombro a la deriva. La nuca se me había helado ante la vulnerabilidad de sentir algo tan inmenso aproximándose.

Un segundo tentáculo lento, abismal y amenazante se alzó. Esta vez más cerca. Podíamos distinguir su color, su textura y hasta escuchar las ventosas absorber el agua. Un sonido estridente como de trombón rugió desde el fondo. Se aproximaba un tercer tentáculo que amenazaba con envolverse en nosotros. Alcé la varita y lancé un chorro de agua hirviente con intención de que no nos tocara. El tentáculo se contrajo como un molusco al sentir el ácido de las gotas de limón. Comenzamos a nadar, esta vez sin las gráciles y danzarinas piruetas. A nadar como presas que éramos.

Un segundo rugido amenazante y metálico sacudió las aguas desde sus profundidades, se coló por mi oído casi hiriéndome los tímpanos y retumbó hasta estrujarme los huesos. Dio un coletazo con un tentáculo titánico que nos arrastró sin misericordia arremolinándonos hacia el abisal dónde imperaba la obscuridad marina. Se dejó ver su aterrador ojo. Mastodóntico, redondo y perturbador. Sus dimensiones eran tales que podía ver mi reflejo en él. James expulsó un fulgor de su varita que entintó las aguas de negro, dejó oportunamente ciego al calamar unos instantes, los suficientes para escapar.

Tomé a James de la muñeca y jalé de él hacía arriba tan rápido como pude, buscaba un lugar dónde resguardarnos. Rocas, una caverna submarina, Algas... lo que fuera que pillara primero. Vislumbré entonces un conjunto de pilares demasiado bien labrados. ¿Era la villa dónde vivían las sirenas? pensé. Pero a medida que me acercaba noté que tenían talladas serpientes demasiado góticas y medievales para ser creaciones elaboradas por tritones. Los pilares sostenían gruesos vitrales. ¡Caracoles hervidos! ¿Vitrales bajo el agua?. Cuando estuvimos a pocos metros se distinguían a través de aquellos una confortable sala de colores verdes, un estandarte de serpiente y hasta una chimenea. No logré pillarlo hasta ver que un alumno de corbata verde y plateada se desperezaba y se levantaba de un sillón. ¿Era ese el escudo de Slytherin?. Si, estábamos frente a la sala común de Slytherin.

El alumno entonces se volvió casi por aburrimiento a la ventana dónde pude advertir su cara. ¡Era Snape!. MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA. Se alertó de inmediato, pegó su nariz al cristal atónito, escrutándonos. Intentando adivinar que éramos o, más bien, quiénes éramos.

Para mi fortuna el calamar no le dio el tiempo suficiente, golpeó el vitral adhiriendo sus ventosas al vidrio y así obstruyendo su vista. Sacudió las aguas, un chorro de tinta ennegreció los alrededores y tiñó el ventanal de Slytherin.

Entonces James me abrazó, me pegó fuerte a su cuerpo y alzó la varita a la superficie y convocó un "ascendió" que nos impulsó a la velocidad de un proyectil. Salimos escupidos del agua hacia el pie del embarcadero de Hogwarts, a un costado del castillo.

La única vez que había estado en ese lugar fue en primer año, cuando desbordamos los botes para encaminarnos al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar por los siguientes siete años. Se encontraba en la base del acantilado de Hogwarts, es decir, al extremo más distante de dónde habíamos dejado nuestra ropa.

La punta de un tentáculo se alzó asomándose de la superficie provocando que una ola golpeara las orillas y bañara todo a su paso. Luego volvió a sumergirse.

—Finite—Me apunté a mis branquias, apenas pudiendo hablar. Sentía los pulmones y el pecho mismo comprimirse exigiendo agua. El aire que se absorbía por mi cuello quemaba como ácido sobre la carne. Miré mis manos membranosas, noté cómo al cabo de unos agonizantes segundos regresaban a ser humanas. Y a medida que lo hacían sorbí una bocanada de aire que llenó mis pulmones al doble de su capacidad.

Jadeaba apunto de vomitar la garganta, temblaba, sentía el cuerpo de plomo y mi corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. James a mi lado jadeaba con la misma intensidad, pero a diferencia de mi comenzó a reír, enseguida a toser y otra vez a troncharse a carcajada limpia. Como si todo lo que hubo ocurrido se hubiera tratado de un paseo por la montaña rusa.

—Tenemos que repetirlo Lanzadora—Dijo, entre jadeos intensos, palmeándome la espalda.

—¿Estás loco? —Exclamé —¡CASI MORIMOS!..

—¿Morir?—Bufó. Sosteniéndose pesadamente el pecho incapaz de contener su carcajada—¿Te refieres al calamar?—seguía con el gesto hilarante. El cuerpo le goteaba y su cabello azabache, empapado y ceñido a su frente, tenía un alga colgando. —El calamar es inofensivo—Aclaró.

—¡Quería comernos!.

—Ho Lanzadora—Chasqueó.—Quería sacarnos del agua. Eso hace con los alumnos que caen al lago.

—Snape…—Tome aire.—nos vio… —Me llevé la mano a la frente completamente arrepentida de todo aquello, mi corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho.—joder. Nos vio—Exhalé.


	22. James vs Snape

_"James y Snape se odiaron mutuamente desde el primer momento en que se vieron, era sólo una de esas cosas, puedes entenderlo ¿verdad? Pienso que James era todo lo que Snape quería ser... popular, bueno en Quidditch... bueno en todo. Y Snape era sólo un pequeño bicho raro, quien tenía puestos sus ojos en las Artes Oscuras, y James... No importa lo que hayas visto en ese recuerdo...siempre odió las Artes Oscuras."_

 _Sirius Black a Harry Potter. Capítulo 29, Orientación Vocacional_

 _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_

* * *

 **James vs Snape**

—Snape…—Tome aire.—nos vio… —Me llevé la mano a la frente completamente arrepentida de todo aquello, mi corazón estaba por salir de mi pecho.—joder. Nos vio—Exhalé.

—Si también lo noté.—Manifestó con el último suspiro de risa. Se levantó y alzó la varita—"Accio Ropa".

—…¡¿Que vamos hacer?! —Cuestioné histérica —¡Nos podrían expulsar por eso!—Hablaba alarmada. Estrujé mis sienes con desesperación.

—He, he.— colocó su empapada mano sobre mi hombro.—Creo que sé cómo podemos salir de esta—Meditó. Adoptó ese gesto pensativo y ligeramente maquiavélico que le había visto hacer en compañía de Black. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado?.

—¡Es Snape!, te odia—Le recordé.

—Oye, oye.—Esbozó esa media risa calculadora y satisfecha.—Me encargaré de que Snape no hable, ¿De acuerdo?.

Esa mañana llegué al gran comedor sin apetito. Caminaba exámine y fui a unirme al desayuno por mero hábito mecánico, mantenía la mente ensimismada en los acontecimientos recientes. "Tan sólo sería un paseo en el lago con James" Me repetía. "Tan sólo un inocente paseo con James ¿Cómo se había salido de mi control?".

Parecía, en apariencia, un día cualquiera. Los alumnos se fueron uniendo al desayuno, absortos en sus cotidianidades estudiantiles. Lily y Marlene estaba a mi lado discutiendo cuál de las dos Lunas de marte era la llamada "Fobos".

Entonces levanté la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin dónde atisbé a Severus Snape. Tenía un moretón en la cara que no se había tratado y era evidente que resentía dolor en el resto de su cuerpo.

Era pasada la hora acostumbrada en la que Dumbledore se unía a la mesa de los profesores para emitir alguna frase excéntrica para abrir el desayuno matinal, pero director de largas barbas aún no había aparecido, a pesar de que su desayuno ya estaba servido. Intuía lo peor, comenzaron a embargarme los nervios.

Escuché el barullo de los cuatro Gryffindors de sexto uniéndose a la mesa. Tan enérgicos como siempre, intercambiaban risas cómplices, codazos y jugueteos. James se sentó a un par de alumnos frente a mí y al encontrar mi mirada me guiño encantadoramente el ojo. Me derretía la manera en que sus labios se arqueaban y se le dibujaban esas líneas que nacían de los costados de su barbilla y resaltaban sus pómulos, sin embargo no me nacía sonreírle de vuelta, no podía compartir su ánimo. ¿Cómo James podía actual tan normal después de lo que había pasado?

La escena de lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas me asaltaba la mente. Recuerdo como salí histérica del lago y cómo sentía la urgencia de vestirme enseguida.

Recuerdo ese zumbido en el aire de las prendas aproximarse hacia nosotros, y cómo hicimos acopio de nuestras habilidades como cazadores de Quidditch para atraparlas en pleno aire a medida que cruzaban sin orden hacia la boca del embarcadero. Un zapato, una sudadera, mi camisa, otro zapato. James estaba pendiente de sus pantalones, que una vez los atrapó habilidosamente, buscó entre los bolsos para sacar un espejo.

—¡Canuto!, ¡Canuto!— Llamó desde la superficie del vidrio —Canuto, joder, ¡Despierta!.

—Por Merlín,—La voz ronca y somnolienta de Sirius se escuchó salir de aquél artilugio.— ¿No puedes esperar a que den las ocho?.—Refunfuñó enfadado.

Vi entonces que desde aquél cristal se asomaba el rostro desgreñado de Sirius Black. Un espejo de doble cara, no era la primera vez que les veía utilizarlo.

—He, he… Canuto, necesito que verifiques dónde está Quejicus en este momento.

—¿Qué?... —Graznó Sirius. De pronto la somnolencia se le había esfumado—,¿Estás planeando algo sin invitarme a participar? —Reprochó ofendido.

—fue algo improvisado…—Adujo en su defensa. —Anda Canuto… no tengo mucho tiempo.

Me vestía, rauda y torpe, mientras escuchaba su conversación sin entender al completo cómo se suponía que Sirius pudiera verificar tal cosa.

—Algo muy malo habrás hecho mi querido Cornudo—Exclamó alborozado. —Como cohete en el culo. Está saliendo a toda velocidad de su sala común.—informó.

—¿A dónde se dirige? — Preguntó James. —¿Hacia la torre de dirección? ¿O al patio trasero de transformaciones?.

—Puedo adivinar que, por el camino que está tomando, se dirige al despacho de McGonagall.

¿Cómo era posible que Sirius pudiera ver eso?. ¿Acaso había colocado varios espejos de doble cara en lugares claves del castillo?. Todo podía esperar de estos chicos.

Dumbledore se había manifestado por fin en el gran comedor, pude advertir la bastilla de su túnica empapada y algo enlodada. No se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores para atender el desayuno, caminó rumbo al podio principal para dar un anuncio.

—Buenos días. —Tamborileó su varita sobre un candelabro para llamar la atención —Un momento porfavor…—Pidió.

Tragué aire nerviosa. Los estudiantes guardaron silencio para volverse a él.

—Se nos informó que durante la madrugada las vistas de la sala común de Slytherin fueron completamente obstruidas con la tinta negra del calamar. Les ruego a los estudiantes de esta casa que no se impacienten, muy pronto las retornaremos a la normalidad.

El gran comedor fue presa de barullos y comentarios, incluso una que otra risa. Los corbatas verdes negaban el rostro con irritación. Vi cómo James se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca intentando sofocar una carcajada maliciosa, casi victoriosa. Una vez lo tragó se mordió el labio y, tras un vistazo de soslayo, nuevamente fui presa de sus pupilas avellanas que anunciaban nuestra complicidad. "¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?" Escuché que secreteó Sirius con recelosa curiosidad. James le revolvió el cabello. "Déjame escuchar a Dumbledore".

—A raíz de esto, me tuve que dar a la tarea de consultar a los Tritones que residen en el lago negro,— Continuaba Dumbledore.—… lamentablemente me informaron que algo había alterado al Calamar Gigante, tras una examinación pudimos descubrir que han herido uno de sus tentáculos. Por la naturaleza de sus lesiones, sospechamos que esto sólo pudo haber sido obra de estudiantes.

Sentí la presión sanguínea caer de golpe. Comenzó a emanarme una sensación de nauseas que tuve que controlar para no vomitar a mitad de la mesa. Miré de nuevo a James. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía comer? Y ¿Cómo podía reír ante todo esto?.

—¿Quién habrá sido el idiota?—Cuestionó con horror Lily Evans.

—¿Por qué razón habrán atacado a un animal tan inofensivo?—Secundó Marlene.

Y De pronto resultó que todos sabían que el calamar era inofensivo.

—Si alguien vio algo al respecto, les exhorto a que hablen conmigo para resolver esto lo antes posible. Cualquier tipo de maltrato a una criatura del colegio no será tolerado. El responsable o responsables serán severamente castigados por los daños. —Resonó la voz de Dumbledore por el comedor.

Hubo un silencio seguido de un intercambio de miradas suspicaces. De apoco los susurros se levantaron entre los estudiantes, algunos indignados otros consternados. La mesa de Slytherin arrastraba la mirada buscando a un culpable.

Volví a mirar a Severus Snape. Su cara herida y su gesto hermético seguían inertes en su comida. Me mordí ambos labios.

 _Musicalización de Capituló: The Rolling Stones - Paint It, Black (1966)_

Una vez que supimos que Snape se dirigía al despacho de McGonagall James me había pedido que regresara a la sala común y dejara que él se ocupada de Severus. Desde luego que no podía marcharme tan plácida sin estar segura de que realmente estaba fuera de la inminente amenaza de, si bien, mínimo un castigo duro como poco, pero tentaba la expulsión. Tenía que garantizar que James disuadiría a Snape de no hablar.

Le interceptó a mitad de uno de los corredores exteriores del castillo, aquellos que rodeaban la fachada, a la vista de los canales del lago.

—¡SNAPE!. —Gritó James.

El muchacho flacucho de Slytherin miró sobre su hombro y al advertir a Potter corrió más aprisa.

—¡Alto! ¡SNAPE!.—Volvió a ordenar.

El corbata verde no llegó a cruzar el arco que conectaba con el segundo patio de armas. James había lanzado un aturdidor que le obligó a girar sobre sus talones para protegerse de la maldición.

—Potter, no vas a salir de esta. —Afirmó jadeante mientras apuntaba hacia James—Haré que te expulsen por eso.

—Quejicus—Se burló James que también mantenía su varita en alto —¿Cuántas veces te he escuchado decir eso?.

—Esta vez es distinta, Potter—Aseguró casi escupiendo la última palabra. Sus extremidades temblaban—No es Dumbledore defendiendo a un hombre lobo… eres tu nadando desnudo, con una alumna, a mitad del lago.

—No seas bobo Quejicus. Será tu palabra contra la nuestra—Advirtió James sin darle mayor importancia. —¿Quién va a creerte algo así?.

—Dejemos que eso lo juzgue McGonagall, Dumbledore… o Lily Evans—Rio sardónico. —La evidencia está de mi parte. Un sencillo hechizo de adherencia y ahora los vitrales de Slytherin están tapizados de tinta de calamar ¿Sabes a quién culparan?.

James desbarató su gesto. Snape soltó una carcajada.

—Es su amiga, ¿No es cierto?, Tu "Lanzadora", —Destacó relamiéndose los labios. —Apuesto que a Lily le encantará escuchar cómo han sido comprometedoramente pillados.

—Así que se trata de eso, ¿Verdad?... de Lily—Dedujo el de gafas.

—¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro, Potter?—Preguntó con repulsión el Slytherin, esta vez impregnado de furia. —Rogarle a Evans que salga contigo, pero mientras jugueteas con su amiga.

Escuchaba y miraba todo aquello desde un prudente lugar, estaba labrada en una sola pieza y no me atrevía a interferir ante aquello.

Entonces James comenzó a convulsionar con una risa contenida, con su mano libre se llevó los dedos a frente y se dio el lujo de carcajear a mandíbula suelta.

—Ho, Quejicus,—Chasqueó los dientes—…si que debes de sentirte desesperado.—Concluyó con burla.

Snape apretó los dientes y lanzó un maleficio de chispas anacaradas directo a James. Éste, en posesión de buenos reflejos, logró retener el centello chispeante ayudado de su varita, le hizo orbitar alrededor de él para redirigirlo de vuelta al Slytherin. Pegó directo a su pecho. El desgarbado Snape pareció de su propio inmovilizador de piernas. Cayó de bruces, pegándose en la cara contra la esquina de una almena. El sonido del golpe me revolvió el estómago.

James se encaminó hacia aquél a paso amenazante. Pateó la varita de su mano apartándola a varios metros de éste. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y acto seguido le arrastró hasta levantarlo y estamparlo de nuca contra la pared de piedra sin mostrar ninguna clemencia. Aproximó su perfil recto y bien esculpido, hacia la nariz ganchuda del corbata verde.

—Podría tirarme a todas las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor en su cara, aún así ella jamás volverá a dirigirte la palabra.—Manifestó cruelmente sin dejar de esbozar una risa cínica.

—Eres un cerdo…—Articuló el Slytherin entre dientes con el gesto contraído de repugnancia.

—¡Alto!… ¡James!—Rogué a medida que corrí a detenerlo. Las cosas se estaban complicando y no podía permitir que aquello se enmarañe aún más, tenía que intervenir.

—Lanzadora…—Suspiró James exasperado.—No te tienes que meter en esto.

—Podemos resolver este asunto de una manera más limpia—Aseveré. James mantenía apresado a Snape de espalda a la pared y con el puño en el cuello de su ropa.—Snape.—Le llamé con ruego. —Alguna vez abogué por ti para que pudieras disculparte con Lily. —Le recordé.—Tan sólo te imploro que me regreses este favor.

La herida que se había hecho Snape comenzó a expulsar un hilo de sangre. Esperé por un par de segundos su respuesta. Aquél deslizó sus ojos negros de mi a James, y de vuelta a mí.

—Bien,—Contestó aun expidiendo asco de su gesto.—Un favor, por otro favor. —Articuló ronco y frío.

Exhalé aliviada. James distendió el brazo con el que sujetaba a Snape.

—Así me gusta, Quejicus—Manifestó el de gafas.—Pero sigo sin confiar en tu palabra—Reconoció. —" _Mimbe Wimble_ " —Conjuró a la lengua de Snape.

—¿Qué has hecho?—Pregunté alarmada.

—Un encantamiento de lengua atada—Explicó. Soltó por fin a Snape haciendo que éste se abalanzara al piso. —Su lengua se anudará si intenta hablar sobre el lago.

—No era necesario—Opiné en regaño. Me arrodillé para examinar el rostro del Slytherin. —Gracias Snape—Le dije en tono amigable y posando con suavidad mi mano sobre su hombro. Intentaba mitigar la brusquedad con la que James le había tratado.—Puedo tratar esa herida que tienes, si te apetece.

El chico ni se molestó en atenderme con la mirada, su gesto de asco cazaba a James. A continuación las cosas fueron fugaces. El Slytherin aprovechó la guardia baja de James, para sacar la varita del bolso de mi pantalón, hacerme a un lado y apuntar a la desprevenida espalda de James. "Crucio".

El rayo color carmesí pegó directo a la espalda de Potter, doblándola en un arco y obligándolo a caer sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a retorcerse soltando un rugido de dolor.

Miré completamente pasmada, aterrada y sin pulso en mi torrente sanguíneo.

Severus Snape estaba usando una maldición imperdonable en pleno colegio contra James. Entonces entendí, horrorizada, lo que Lily había advertido en Snape. Su razón por alejarse de él iba más de un insulto humillante, una elección de bandos o ideologías. Snape se estaba convirtiendo en un seguidor obscuro, un Mortífago desalmado. Sin contemplaciones por los límites del daño.

Miré a un costado, la varita de Snape que James había pateado. Me abalancé a ella y apunté.

—¡ _Petríficus!._

Corrí enseguida hacia James. "¿!ESTÁS BIEN?!"

—Si… si… lo estoy, eso creo—Dijo con una voz débil y un gesto exangüe.

—Tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore—Propuse con los ojos empapados —O a Slughorn, o McGonagall. Se tienen que enterar de esto.

—No—Sentenció James incorporándose con lentitud —No… no podemos. —Se encaminó hacia Snape que se hallaba petrificado en el piso. —Sí, mierdilla como lo ha escuchado—Le confirmó al Slytherin en el piso—No vamos a informar de nada de esto mientras tu mantengas tu palabra.

James se inclinó para quitarle de entre los dedos mi varita. Me palpó la espalda para que le siguiera. Dejamos al chico tendido a mitad del corredor.


	23. Una Cita con Potter

"…Tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle.

—¿Qué?

—Le salvó la vida.

—¿Qué?

—Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre..".

Dumbledore a Harry Potter, Capítulo 17, El Hombre con Dos Caras

Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal

* * *

 **Una Cita con Potter**

La segunda junta del club de las eminencias de Slughorn cayó en vísperas de la temporada decembrina. En esa ocasión había organizado una glamurosa cena con platillo de codorniz y un exquisito postre de tarta de grosellas. Estábamos a mitad de una interesante discusión sobre la mesa.

—"Las artes obscuras se le puede considerar a todo tipo de magia que un mago empleé para causar daño".

Para aquella reunión el profesor de pociones había invitado a la afamada Directora del Departamento de Investigación Mágica, Dorcas Meadowes, quién frente a la amenaza de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, estaba haciendo labor de concientización y precaución en Hogwarts.

—"Prácticamente la magia Obscura es lo que el Ministerio califica como tal" —Objetó secamente Caradoc Dearborn. El ravenclaw que había tenido tan buena relación con los Slytherins — "¿Cómo es que el Aveda Kedavra es un hechizo imperdonable, pero otras maldiciones letales no lo son?" —Argulló. — O ¿Cómo es que el filtro Amortentia puede conseguirse en una tienda en Hogsmade mientras que el Imperius es castigado con la aprensión en Azkaban? ambas infringen la voluntad y el albedrío de la víctima.

—Caradoc… —El profesor Slughorn se aflojó el cuello incómodo. —…No creo que nuestra invitada tenga ánimos de entrar en debate…

—De hecho Horace…—Habló aquella con una mueca fascinada. — Me parece muy interesante y sensato lo que este muchachito acaba de reflexionar. —La bruja sonrió. —El ministerio de este país ha creado una lista de hechizos, pociones y actos que son considerados como magia negra. Fácil, ¿verdad? " _Esto es magia negra, esto no, esto es magia blanca, esto no"._ — Ejemplificó con mímica.—Ha sido precisamente esa arbitrariedad la que despoja de toda responsabilidad a un mago de sus consecuencias al convocar Hechizos potencialmente peligrosos sin ser propiamente considerados "obscuros"…

—¡Miren la Hora! —Interrumpió Slughorn dando fin a la reunión. Hablar de la línea que separaba las artes obscuras de la magia ordinaria era el cuento de nunca acabar y siempre se prestaba a discusiones.— Señora Meadowes, ha sido todo un honor tenerla en la reunión.

—El honor ha sido completamente mío Horace, siempre es grato volver a encontrarme con mi antiguo profesor de pociones.

—Y yo con una de las más talentosas alumnas que he tenido.—Respondió. —Si puede hacer espacio a su agenda, también está invitada a nuestro baile de Navidad para Eminencias. Habrá cata de ponches y bebidas mágicas, y una de las mejores bandas para presentar en exclusiva su nuevo repertorio musical.

— Suena fascinante—Respondió aquella.

—Recuerden chicos—Ahora se dirigió al resto de nosotros, sus estudiantes.—Pueden invitar a cualquier alumno como pareja.

—Una fiesta…—Suspiré una vez salimos del despacho de pociones y nos encaminamos a la torre Gryffindor. — ¿Haz asistido a una de estas fiestas de Slughorn?.—Pregunté a la pelirroja.

—Nunca he tenido mucho interés en asistir,—Confesó ella. —Pero me apetece asistir a esta.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué te hace cambiar de parecer esta vez?.—Preguntó Marlene.

—Ustedes.—Sonrió.

—Hay, que tierna.—Canturreamos con más burla que alago.

—¿Y a quién piensas invitar? —Cuestioné.

—No lo sé… —Meditó la pelirroja—, quizá a Aubrey Bertram es muy majo. —Consideró. —¿Y ustedes chicas?.

Marlene y yo encontramos miradas. Lily Evans no estaba al tanto de la relación de Marlene con Christy Abbott, así como tampoco de mi interés por James Potter.

—A Filch, —Bromeó Marlene encogiendo los hombros. La pelirroja y yo nos echamos a reír.

—Buena elección—Opinó Lily secundando la broma. —En caso de cualquier accidente, Filch tendrá a la mano una escoba para limpiar. —Luego giró su cuello hacia mí y me propinó un codazo —¿Y qué hay de ti?.

—Bueno…—Me cepillé la ceja algo incómoda. —No tengo a nadie en mente aún.—Mentí mordiéndome el labio.

No podía confesarle a Lily que de hecho tenía a un chico muy en mente. Ella lo odiaba y desde luego lo desaprobaría, por eso era que no me atrevía rebelarle mis sentimientos por James Potter, además de que las cosas se tornarían incomodas para ambas cada vez que éste buscara la atención de la pelirroja.

 _Musicalización de Capitulo:_ The Babys _-_ Isn't It Time _(1977)_

Eran las seis de la mañana, preparada para el recorrido matutino esperando en la sala común, repasaba las palabras adecuadas para, después de nuestra carrerilla, invitar a James al baile de las eminencias. Esa invitación debía ser casual, casi como si me pesara tener que llevar a alguien. No tenía que sonar desesperada ni implorante, no quería que me viese como tal. Más bien como una amiga invitando a un amigo.

Esperé cerca de veinte minutos, James no bajaba. El sol comenzaba a asomarse y entonces me di cuenta que ese día no me acompañaría a correr.

Fui hacer el recorrido matinal sola. Mientras trotaba mi mente reflexionaba en todos esos sucesos del Lago, desde que le incité a entrar hasta que se enfrentó a Snape.

¿Qué razones le orillaron a no acompañarme esta vez cuando, según sus palabras, él hubiera querido repetir lo del lago?. Bueno quizá era el Crucio. Quizá tan sólo no le apeteció esa mañana, quizá, y más probablemente, James comenzaba a sospechar de mis sentimientos por él. Como sea su ausencia en esa mañana no era casualidad.

¿Había ido muy lejos?. Reconocía que había actuado con demasiado descaro… "¿En qué estaba pensando?" me reprendí... literalmente me desnudé frente a él, eso había sido una directa muy poco sutil. Las conclusiones de Snape las hubiera sacado cualquiera que nos hubiera visto, incluso él mismo antes siquiera de meter un pie en el lago. Y con todo aquél había accedido. ¿Qué podría concluir de eso?. Bueno, Marlene había sido clara. Tenía oportunidades con James Potter.

Sin embargo la amenaza de Snape pudo haber calado en él. Si Lily Evans veía que su amiga y Potter tenían algo, por mera moral, terminaría suprimiendo cualquier vestigio de sentimiento o consideración por contemplar a James como interés romántico. Ella lo rechazaba desde que alcanzaba la memoria, incluso la insistencia de James por salir con ella parecían más costumbre y diversión que verdaderos intentos por conseguir una cita. Era un jugueteo infantil y adolecente. Si James realmente ambicionaba una cita con Lily hubiera buscado mi ayuda, ¿No es así?, razone. Quizá algún "Invita a tu amiga" "Habla bien de mi frente a Lily", o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con él, nunca tocábamos el tema Lily Evans, ni siquiera me había preguntado si realmente lo odiaba. ¿Qué podría concluir de eso?, me volví a preguntar.

Cuando terminé el recorrido tenía más que presente algo en la cabeza. Si James se olía mis sentimientos entonces no se tomaría como cualquier cosa esta invitación. Sería un punto de inflexión, la que pondría las cartas sobre la mesa. Si James la rechazaba, sería su manera de decirme "No, no es recíproco". Pero ¿Y si la aceptaba?... ¿Quería decir que habría estado considerando algo entre nosotros?. Estaba claro, esa invitación dejarían claras las cosas… no se trataba de asistir a una fiesta, se trataba de dar ese salto al vacío y averiguar lo que él sentía. Quizá aquí sería dónde colisionaría todo de una buena vez. El vaticinio de un confuso destino, sus propios sentimientos y mis propias cinceladas en búsqueda del afecto de James Potter.

Me veía frente al espejo, entrenzaba mi cabello de medio lado y me colocaba mi remera roja con franjas doradas de Quidditch. Recordé aquella nota anónima que alguien había escrito respecto a cómo me miraba con el uniforme deportivo de Gryffindor, "Encantadora". Nunca me había sentido minimizada por mi apariencia pero también tenía que reconocer que no contaba con el lustre cabello rojo de Lily ni su hipnótica mirada verde, el propio James, en sus infantiles y hormonales catorce años, había considerado que tenía pocos tributos femeninos delanteros. Siempre había sido la Gryffindor de lento desarrollo, confiaba que ahora a punto de cumplir los dieciséis, las cosas hubieran cambiado.

El silbato de entrenamiento sonó.

—Gracias equipo, gran mejora, fue un buena práctica la de hoy. —Dijo James cuando dio por finalizada la preparación para nuestro primer partido de la temporada.

Mis compañeros se abalanzaron hacia la carpa de vestidores, yo me mordí el labio nerviosa, reacomodé mi cabello y procuré ataviarme el uniforme de Quidditch.

—¡James!—Le retuve antes de que éste cruzara las cortinas de la carpa. —¿Podríamos hablar un segundo? —Le pedí.

—Si, desde luego.

Ensanché el pecho ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta?.

Nos sentamos en las gradas, el chico jugueteaba con su snitch como solía hacerlo cada que podía. No tenía idea de cómo pedírselo, se supone que las mujeres "no invitan a los chicos". No tenía referentes de esto.

—¿Haz comentado con alguien respecto a lo del lago? —Comencé hablar.

—No. —Dijo, luego lo pensó mejor—Bueno, con Sirius, pero es que a él le cuento todo. Aunque, omití un par de cosas… como lo del Crucio.

—y ¿Por qué? —Pregunté intrigada.

Suspiró.—Bueno, si le contara que Quejicus me lanzó una maldición imperdonable… seguramente tomaría represalias… si lo conocieras. —Rio—Es un tanto impulsivo. Es mejor dejar enfriar el asunto y que el idiota aquél no hable.

Lo cierto es que si no estuviera mi estadía en Hogwarts comprometida, yo también hubiera tomado represalias. Comenzaba a odiar a Snape tanto como estos chicos. Me hubiera echo gracia saber que Sirius le cobrara aquello con una buena golpiza.

—¿Cómo te has sentido después de… eso?

Alzó las cejas—No se lo desearía a nadie— bufó —Pero fue solo una maldición de dolor, afortunadamente, no dejó secuelas en mi rendimiento.

—Deberíamos hablarlo con Dumbledore—Propuse.— Snape no puede salirse con la suya después de algo así.

—Ya me la cobraré—Prometió sin darle importancia.—No debes desgastarte en él, solo es un bicho raro con mucha envidia.

—Supe que alguna vez le salvaste la vida—Manifesté de pronto.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?.—Preguntó con demasiado interés.

—Las paredes hablan en este lugar—Sonreí.

—Bueno, si.—Admitió.—Alguna vez impedí que el idiota metiera su nariz más de la cuenta.

—Entonces, supongo, tiene una deuda contigo—Deduje.

—Que se meta la deuda por el culo—Bufó de nuevo. —No quiero nada de él.

Solté una risita ante esa actitud tan apática.

—James…—Ahí iba. Me acomodé un mecha de cabello detrás del oído—…Slughorn va a dar esta fiesta navideña…

Me costaba articular las palabras, y también me costaba mantenerle la mirada, fingí que estaba muy pendiente de su snitch que revoloteaba cerca de mí.

— …y podemos llevar a cualquiera. Sería algo humillante ir sin compañero, y pensé que podría ser divertido si fuéramos… juntos—Eso ultimo lo solté de manera obtusa. Era evidente que los nervios me jugaban en contra.

James atrapó la Snitch. —¿Estás invitándome?—Preguntó de lo más casual. ¿En verdad no advertía el temblor de mi rodilla?.

—Solo si no te importa…—Fingí indiferencia.—No tengo a nadie más a quién invitar. —Intenté justificar.

—Claro, ¿Por que no?. vamos juntos.—Palmeó mi espalda, como si le hubiera pedido la hora.

Así sin mas había accedido sin dramas ni más reflexiones. A mi me sudaban las manos, a él ni el viento le hizo parpadear. De pronto, era oficial: Tenía una cita con James Potter. Había sido tan repentino y desangelado, que la emoción no la resentí hasta momentos después.

Tuve que esperar a que se marchara a la carpa a cambiarse para celebrar con un saltito de emoción apretando un puño.


	24. Eres un Bastardo James Potter

_._

 _._

 _._

 _"-James Potter y Sirius Black. Aprehendidos por usar un hechizo ilegal contra Bertram Aubrey. La cabeza de Aubrey ha vuelto a su tamaño normal. Doble detención. -Snape hizo un gesto de desprecio- Pudiera funcionar como consuelo, ahora que ambos se han ido, tener un registro de sus grandes logros como recuerdo…"_

Severus Snape, Capítulo 24, Sectusempra

Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo

* * *

 **Eres un Bastardo James Potter**

 **La clave de alimentar una ilusión es la negación, negar las vertientes incómodas, negar la realidad, y lo más importante, negar que negamos. Vemos lo que queremos ver y creemos lo que creemos creer, y funciona nos mentimos a nosotros mismos tanto que con el tiempo nos creemos nuestras mentiras. Negamos tantas cosas que ya no reconocemos la verdad.**

"Algo elegante, sensual sin ser vulgar, de buen gusto y moderno", Escribía sobre la superficie de un pergamino con la pluma de halieto. Remojé la punta con tinta negra para añadir: "Es mi primera cita con un chico y me gustaría lucir perfecta en esa fiesta.".

— ¿A quién escribes?—Preguntó Lily mientras reacomodaba sus libros en el baúl al pie de su cama.

—A mi abuela—Sonreí. —Quiero pedirle algo lindo para estrenar en la fiesta de eminencias.

Curiosa y quizá aburrida, Lily se asomó sobre mi cabeza huroneando en lo que había escrito.

—Así que "Elegante, sensual y de buen gusto"—Leyó canturreando con soplo burlón.

—Oye, a menos que pueda acudir con vaqueros y jerséis, no tengo nada que ponerme. —Me justifiqué ruborizada.

—Tranquila—hizo un ademán flojo mientras apoyó las caderas en la mesa dónde yo escribía. —Yo también pienso estrenar algo lindo que lucir.

—¿No considerarás la túnica de gala?.

—… honestamente, esos estilos mágicos son… bueno… ¿Arcaicos?— Opinó la pelirroja.

—Horrendos—Corregí.

Ella arrugó la nariz y asintió conviniendo con mi criterio. Cruzó los brazos — Entonces…puedo entender que ya tienes pareja—Adivinó.

Abrí la boca tras unos balbuceos torpes. —Tengo a unos cuantos prospectos en mente. —Me limité a inventar.

No pensaba decirle a Evans respecto a James por el momento. No sabría cómo reaccionaría y hasta en ese entonces me di cuenta que yo tampoco había considerado el embrollo que resultaría juntar a estos dos en ese baile.

—Sabes, creo que deberías pedirle a Remus Lupin que te acompañe—Opinó de repente. La sugerencia había sido tan inopinada que me sacudió un tanto la cabeza.

—¿Qué?.—Apreté el rostro y me volví a ella.

Se relamió los labios. —Es buen chico—Consideró.

—¿Por qué invitaría a Remus,—Cuestioné mosqueada.

—Porque se lo debes—Arguyó —Él te ayudó con tus timos de Defensa ¿O no? Y también ayudó a que McKinnon y tú se reconciliaran.

Me eché a reír.— Es muy frágil… ¿Qué pasaría si le da una recaída a mitad de un baile?.—Imaginé.

—Bueno pues ayudarle, tu quieres ser sanadora , ¿No es así?.

Reí.—Lo considerare.—Respondí dándole un tanto por su lado para disipar su insistencia. —Y tu señorita Evans, ¿Irás con Aubrey?. —Cuestioné.

—Si.—Respondió esbozando una sonrisa —Se lo comenté hace unos días, y accedió.

Tras una segunda contemplación pensé que no podía resultar de mejor manera que James se encontrara con Lily asistiendo con Aubrey, ese chico tan correcto y cortés que tan lejos estaba de parecerse a James. Sería la colisión de ese castillo de naipes en el que se sostenían los anhelos de Potter por conseguir la atención de Lily. La mejor manera en que sopesara en mí, que estaría más que determinada en ser esa compañera radiante, atenta y divertida que necesitaría para levantarle en ánimo. Por un instante pensé en que las cosas eran perfectas, estaban en su lugar y no habría forma en que estas se readaptaran para operar de manera distinta. Cual equivocada estaba.

Alguien dijo alguna vez que lo más bello que podemos experimentar es el lado misterioso del destino… Apuesto que ese alguien nunca sufrió de un amor no correspondido.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo:_ _Buzzcocks_ _-_ _Ever Fallen in Love_ With Someone You Shouldn't've _(1978)_

—…Helga Hufflepuff —Discutía Marlene. —Debía utilizar la copa para beber pociones, como un cáliz.

—No tiene sentido, el pocionista debió haber sido Salazar —Objetó Christy —La copa pudo haber simbolizado un trofeo.

—¿Y si Salazar era el especialista en artes ocultas?—Intervine.—Godric era el guerrero, por la espada; Helena la sabia, por la diadema; Helga la pocionista por su relación con las plantas y la cocina; Salazar… pudo haber sido el especialista en las artes ocultas, ya saben, la mazmorra.

—¿Y qué me dices de la relación con el agua?—Inquirió Christy.

— ¿Que tiene que ver el agua?—Argüí.

—Cada casa simboliza un elemento, Gryffindor fuego, Ravenclaw aire, Hufflepuff tierra, Slytherin debe ser el agua. No por nada tiene vista al lago.

—Te puedo apostar que en Gryffindor no tenemos vista al fuego—Refutó la rubia.

"PUM". Paramos en seco y guardamos silencio.

Escuchamos el estruendo de un estallido lo suficientemente potente como para retemblar los muros y levantar el polvo del piso.

"¿Qué carajos había sido aquello?". Provenía de la explanada dónde se juntaba el club de Gobstones. Las personas de los retratos se habían tapado los oídos y muchos de ellos se mudaban a al siguiente lienzo intentando alejarse cuanto pudieran de la zona de impacto.

A los pocos segundos del estallido vimos como salían disparados a toda velocidad, frente a nosotras, justo cruzando en el pasillo que interceptaba, dos esbeltos muchachos, altos y de cabellera azabache. Uno de ellos usaba gafas.

—¿James? —Reconocí enseguida

—¡Y Black!—Agregó Marlene en un graznido.

Detrás de estos una quintilla de chicos corrían hacia la misma dirección. Se les veía el vestigio del impacto de la bomba en sus caras, su cabello y sus ropas. Por la peste que despedían y las manchas que tenían, había deducido que el estallido lo había provocado una muy potente bomba fétida.

—Alto, ¡Potter!, ¡Sé que esto fue obra tuya!— Escuchamos gritar a Bertram, cuya corbata azul ahora se había entintado de un verde reseco.

—HA , ¡NO SEÑOR!. DE ESTA NO SE ESCAPAN—Decidió Marlene furiosa. Se remangó la túnica y se unió a la quintilla de muchachos que intentaban alcanzar a los artífices de la broma.

Abbott y yo nos miramos por un momento, y tras un suspiro sabíamos que debíamos sumarnos también a la persecución.

Corrimos aunándonos a los chicos víctimas de la broma. Despedían un fétido aroma de aguas negras y dejaban tras de sí un rastro de líquido espeso verduzco. Al cabo de unos instantes Christy y yo, al ser buenas corredoras pudimos fácilmente pasarlos.

Delante de nosotras estaba Bertram que tenía que reconocer, contaba con una excelente condición, seguía la zancada consistente al par de Gryffindors a pesar de estar lidiando con la tintura verde goteando de su rostro.

—¡POTTER, BLACK! YA VERÁN CUANDO LOS ALCANCE— Advirtió furioso.

Los Gryffindors soltaron una carcajada, viraron directo a otro pasillo más obscuro y estrecho, seguramente con la intención de perderse de vista. Abbott, cual gacela, apretó el paso y tomó un camino alterno perdiéndose del rumbo.

—¡James Potter!, ¡Sirius Black! Deténganse ahora—Ordenó amenazante Marlene McKinnon, a unas ancadas tras de mí, con una furiosa voz de prefecta.

—Joder… ya se les unió McKinnon—Escuché que carcajeó Sirius.

Una vez que salieron de la boca de ese pasillo estrecho y obscuro los chicos tomaron caminos opuestos. James giró a la derecha, Black a la izquierda.

Entonces Aubrey, apunto de cruzar el umbral, se enfrentó a la decisión de elegir a cuál de los dos agresores atrapar. Black era más lento, porque no poseía la trabajada resistencia del entrenamiento. Por otro lado, James había sido, muy seguramente, el arquitecto de la broma. Así que optó por el segundo. Viró entonces a la derecha.

Con lo que no contaba Bertram es que aquello se trataba de una trampa. James y Sirius de hecho no habían corrido. Se habían ocultado a los costados de la salida para pillar desprevenido al pobre muchacho, quién antes de darse cuenta las dos varitas de aquellos bromistas le apuntaban desde la espalda. Dos fulgores purpurinos fueron a estrellarse justo en su cabeza.

Pronto la cavidad craneal del apuesto muchacho de Ravenclaw comenzó grotescamente a crecer, de tal manera que su cuerpo no pudo mantenerse de pie.

Entonces los dos Gryffindors se echaron a reír, chocaron sus palmas celebrando la victoria y corrieron para perder por el mismo rumbo. Para cuando Marlene y yo salimos de la boca del pasillo con la intención de alcanzarlos, vimos con sorpresa que pasos más adelante Christy Abbott les había interceptado. Se encontraba frente a ellos con la amenazante varita en alto.

Marlene jadeaba frenando el paso —¡Les atrapamos!—Clamó triunfal. Era evidente que no había corrido así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sirius se recuperó de su risa—Si… nos han acorralado chicas—Reconoció un cínico y divertido.

—¿Por qué lo han hecho?—Cuestionó McKinnon furiosa, esta vez recordándome más a una madre represiva que a una prefecta de Hogwarts.

—Ha sido un accidente—Excusó James con mucha desfatachéz.

—Yo te diré por qué… — Objetó el amorfo Aubrey. —... Potter no soporta la idea de que Lily me haya invitado a mí y no a él a la fiesta de Slughorn—Declaró el ravenclaw quien incapaz de sostener su cabeza acudió a sus compañeros del equipo de Gobstones para mantenerse de pie

—¿Es verdad?—Pregunté en un hilo de voz, evidentemente dolida.

Fue como si hubiera recibido una potente y sonora bofetada. Una fuerza invisible me había anudado las cuerdas vocales.

—Ya te lo había advertido, Bertram.—Carcajeó James esbozando esa sonrisa orgullosa y maquiavélica.

—Hilarante, ¿Verdad Potter? —Reprendió Marlene apretando los labios con furia. —Espero que resulte igual de divertida la carta que haré que McGonagall envíe a tus padres por utilizar una maldición ilegal, y la doble retención en la que van a estar tu y Black sometidos.

"prrrff" James resopló. —Dos días haraganeando en retención, Rubia, en realidad me encanta la idea.

—¿Te parece poco? —Cuestionó desafiada, —Bien, entonces me parece apropiado que también asees el salón de Gobstones. Sin ayuda de magia por supuesto.

—Me parece razonable.—Opinó James sin rastro de objeción —Black y yo nos hemos vuelto un equipazo en la limpieza de aulas—James dijo complacido. —¿O no Canuto?.

—Después de aquella broma del pantano en la sala de trofeos yo diría que una bomba fétida sería pan comido. —Secundó Sirius encogiendo despreocupadamente los hombros.

—Ho... No me mal entiendas Potter —Marlene rio sardónica. —Black no está invitado, lo vas a tener que hacer por tu cuenta, y claro… confiscaré tu varita para garantizar que respetes los términos de tu castigo.

—Dis-cul-pa.—James exclamó exagerando las vocales. — ¿Confiscarme la varita? —Soltó una risa muy fingida— No tienes la autoridad de hacer eso, rubia.

—Me parece, Señor Potter, que se la otorgaré.

La voz dulce pero amedrante del Director intervino de pronto. Todos giramos el cuello y los gestos divertidos y descarados de los dos Gryffindors se desbarataron.

Dumbledore se aproximaba con ese paso sereno y esa expresión calmada e inalterable hacia nosotros.

—O… Oye, yo también participe,—Objetó Sirius.—Creo que lo justo es que comparta el castigo.

—¿Qué opina señorita McKinnon?.—Preguntó Dumbledore alzando las canosas cejas mientras se encaminaba a un lado de mi amiga —Usted es la prefecta, así que lo dejaré a su sabia consideración.

Marlene sonrió satisfecha.

—Me parece que por esta ocasión Black será advertido con la retención por efectuar el maleficio a Bertram. Potter, por otro lado, va a tener que agendar por el resto de las siguientes semanas tres horas después de la cena para consumar su castigo. —Se volvió al de gafas—Te garantizaré que tu varita estará bien cuidada durante ese periodo.

—Me parece muy justo señorita McKinnon—Opinó Dumbledore con una amigable sonrisa. —Yo desde luego me tengo que ver forzado a descontarle 200 puntos a Gryffindor por tan lamentable uso de una maldición.

—Director. —Protestó James, —Me temo que no puedo apartar tres horas después de la cena… el viernes asistiré al baile, ¿No es así Lanzadora? —Me miró recurriendo a mí por ayuda. Era obvio que la idea de que le confisquen la varita, aunque sea por unas horas al día, no le había hecho la menor gracia.

Al encontrarme con sus ojos suplicantes, solicitando mi apoyo solo agravaba el nudo punzante en mi garganta que seguía apretándose. Seguía dolida, enojada y desilusionada pero no con él, sino conmigo misma. Ni siquiera había contemplado mis sentimientos al admitir que aquella broma se debía a que Bertram asistiría con Lily

¿En verdad James ni siquiera intuyó que todo aquello me golpeaba el orgullo?. Después de todo yo era su pareja, Me hacía sentir menospreciada, ignorada. ¿Tan poca cosa significaba para él que ni siquiera era digna de un tanto de sutileza o disimulo?.

¿Pero era justo culparle cuando siempre tuve claro quién era James?. Fui testigo de cómo fue hostil y apático con Aubrey por tener la atención de Lily. Sabía que James había accedido a ir conmigo sin rastro alguno de emoción. ¿En verdad esperaba menos de él?. Algo en mí se había fracturado cuando me di de tope con la realidad. Ahora que me estallaba esto en la cara no sabía cómo actuar al respecto.

—Señor Dumbledore…—Me dirigí al director con una voz algo débil—Creo que Aubrey Bertram debería acudir a la enfermería. —Propuse, pasando olímpicamente de James.

—Desde luego señorita Mcdonald. —Me sonrió asintiendo apaciblemente su gesto. —No se preocupe señor Bertram, Madame Pomfrey regresará su cabeza a la normalidad.

Bueno. Era oficial, ya no tenía pareja, ni cita para la fiesta de las eminencias, pero si tenía resuelta mi duda. James no se sentía atraído por mí y ni siquiera atisbaba lo que yo sentía, creo que ni siquiera le preocupaba.. Había sido tan cínico, tan sincero tan indiferente.

 **El mundo de los autoengaños es una jaula. Negar algo no cambia la realidad, antes o después tenemos que enfrentarnos al mundo cara a cara con todas nuestras armas; cuando el dique revienta te espera un océano enorme, ¿pero cómo logras no ahogarte?.**

* * *

¡Que tal queridas lectoras!. Aquí termina lo que llamo una etapa del fic. lo que está por venir de hecho es lo que más me inspiró a escribir e idear este fiction y me siento muy emocionada, así que les anuncio que a partir de ahora puede que suba el tono del fic (Bueno ya entrarán a los 16 hormonales años) y también diría que las cosas se tornan más crudas.

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer su tiempo, su seguimiento y sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando como va la historia.


	25. Lupin, Chocolates y filtros de Amor

_._

 _._

 _._

 _"-…¿Cómo es posible que estas chicas tienen la facilidad de traer pociones de amor a la escuela?_

 _\- (…) Las envían disfrazadas como perfumes y pociones para la tos - Dijo Hermione - Es parte de su servicio de entregas por lechuza."_

Hermione y Harry, Capítulo 15, La Promesa Inquebrantable

Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo

* * *

 **Lupin, Chocolates y filtros de Amor**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo:American Pie, de Don McLean_ _(1971)_

Examinaba, aburrida y perezosa, una gragea entre mis dedos. Verde, ¿podría ser limón o podría ser Moco?. Tan solo considerar lo segundo me produjo asco así que la coloqué fuera de la caja. Escarbé de nuevo entre el montón. Amarillo ocre, ¿Podría ser caramelo?, ¿Cerilla?, la olfateé para descartar algo desagradable, no identifiqué el aroma, pero por precaución la coloqué con la anterior. Saqué otra, esta vez coloreada de un siena tostado, entre el borgoña y el púrpura. ¿Qué diantres podría ser esa cosa?.

El hueco del retrato se abrió. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, sólo una persona podía llegar a esa hora.

—Apestas—Le saludé sin gran ánimo.

—Lanzadora—Sonrió desvaído y cansado.

Se sentó a un lado de mí con el cuerpo pesado, se quitó las gafas y aflojó su nuca sobre el amueblado. Tenía la camisa descolocada manchada de verdes deslavados y un trapo humedecido en cloro sobre su hombro. Soltaba un hedor a jabones revueltos con ácidos quita manchas y por supuesto, fétidos de la bomba que un par de días atrás había hecho reventar en el salón de Gobstones.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta? —Me preguntó con la nariz apuntando al techo y los parpados cerrados.

—Esperándote—Le respondí. —Para devolverte "esto". —Dije tendiéndole un palo de caoba de 28 centímetros.

Entreabrió los ojos solo para echar un vistazo a su varita.

—Gracias—Susurró, pero no la tomó. La posé entonces a un lado de él.

—Descansa Potter.—Dije antes de incorporarme del mueble lista para ir a dormir.

Sentí que tiró de mi mano frenándome el paso.

—Quédate un momento—Pidió.—…Cuéntame por qué has estado tan rara últimamente.

—¿Rara? —Espeté.

—Haz estado muy callada.—Manifestó.— Corrijo. Haz estado muy callada conmigo.

Era increíble cómo podía ser uno de los alumnos más brillantes de Hogwarts, pero incapaz de atar un par de cabos para darse cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

—He tenido mucha tarea—Excusé con sequedad.

—Ho… es eso—Suspiró aliviado. —Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Bertram. Sirius tiene esa teoría de que te gusta.

Negué el rostro y solté un bufido, dejándole la tarea a James de determinar si aquello era mi respuesta ante la disparatada conclusión de Sirius o una clara señal de disgusto hacia él.

Se quitó de encima el trapo y reacomodó su cabeza sobre mi regazo con ese descaro que solía tomarse siempre que me quería utilizar de almohadín.

—James, apestas—increpé no muy entusiasta de impregnarme de la tufarada de jabones y lejía.

—Cortesía de tu amiga McKinnon, dale mis gratificaciones—Ironizó mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mis muslos, poco considerado ante mi comentario.—¿Sabías que hoy anunciaron los partidos de la liguilla?.—Comentó entonces alentándome a charlar.

—No lo sabía. —Contesté escueta. Desvié la mirada a cualquier parte y comencé a frotarme la nuca. Una mala maña que tenía cuando estaba muy incómoda.

—Quise invitarte a que escucháramos la transmisión, pero nunca te encontré.—Sonrió.—…No es lo mismo sin ti—Confesó.

—¿Enserio?—A pesar de mi misma, aquello me había alagado.

Sentí el asentimiento de su cabeza sobre los muslos. James se le veía muy distinto sin las gafas. Su rostro adquiría un aspecto mucho más común, pero guapo en su tipo. Ojos redondos y vivaces, en perfecta conjunción con sus cejas de ángulo suave y sus mejillas rectas.

— A Canuto no le interesa un carajo, Lunático no lo acaba de entender y Colagusano solo repite monótonamente lo que yo opino. Sólo tú añades esa auténtica pasión y discordia que lo hace emocionante.

Intenté aparentar una satisfacción natural en lugar de aquella delirante que me bullía. Entonces lamenté haberme empeñado tanto en evitarlo a lo lardo de ese día. Yo también estaba convencida que el Quidditch no era lo mismo sin él, después de todo, era lo que nos había conectado desde un principio.

"¿Qué tan justa estaba siendo con esto?", me pregunté. Él no compartía mis sentimientos, ¿Debía condenarlo por ello?. Había aceptado ir al baile conmigo a pesar de que hubiera deseado ir con Lily. Comprendí que estaba siendo muy irracional. Seguíamos siendo amigos y eso no era algo que debía arruinar.

Estiré el brazo hacia la mesa dónde había apartado las grajeas de dudoso color y tomé la que más me intrigaba.

Levanté un pómulo en un gesto reconciliador.

—¿Qué opinas?—Pregunté a James. — ¿Será pescado o berenjena?.

El muchacho examinó la pequeña golosina de color indescifrable entre mis dedos. Su ceguera lo obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos y analizarlo tomándose más tiempo de lo normal.

—Te gustan las emociones fuertes, verdad—Exclamó sospechando lo peor.

Con ayuda de mis dedos partí la grajea en dos partes. Le tendí una de las mitades.

—El primero que la escupa le debe una cerveza de mantequilla al otro.—Propuse en tono juguetón. El chico rio aceptando el reto.

Nos metimos la grajea a la boca al mismo tiempo. Masticamos para llevarnos la sorpresa de que era un sabor dulce, agradable y perfumado a higo fresco.

—De hecho es bueno.—Opine mientras lo saboreaba.

—Después de las branquialgas creo que cualquier cosa es un manjar.

Reí un tanto avergonzada al recordar aquél día tan perfectamente catastrófico.

—¿Ya has encontrado un remplazo para el baile?—Cuestionó.

—Creo que no iré—Confesé.

Había perdido todo interés en asistir a esa fiesta. Estaba a dos días de esa noche y no tenía pareja, ni que vestir, y si era muy sincera, prefería quedarme la noche leyendo el apartado de relaciones rotas de la revista corazón de bruja.

—Debes asistir,—Opinó aquél cómo si no hacerlo fuera la peor decisión.—Aprovecha la noche en mi honor. Yo estaré intentando sacarle brillo a un piso mugriento, para que un montón de capullos jueguen esa ñoñería de Gobstones.

—No lo sé…— manifesté con indecisión. —Conseguir pareja a dos días de la fiesta…

—¿Por qué no le pides a uno de los chicos que te acompañe? —Propuso.

—¿Te refieres a los muchachos de Quidditch?—Consideré un instante.—Me parece que todos tienen novia.

—Me refiero a uno de los chicos de mi manada.—Se explicó.

—¿Uno de tus inseparables?—Sopesé.

—¿Inseparables? —Repitió la palabra con curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchara el término.

—… sería algo extraño.—Consideré tras un momento de meditación.

No era que me desagradaran, era el hecho de invitarles a un pestañeo de la fiesta. Y no dejaba de ser raro que después de seis años de conocerles y sin tener ese tipo de confianza amistosa, de pronto, debía pedirles ser mi pareja de baile.

—A Remus le agradas—Comentó.—Deberías preguntarle.

Nuevamente esa insistencia con Remus Lupin. ¿Por qué el chico de la enfermería?. Se materializó por mi mente una curiosa hipótesis. ¿Y si Lily y James estaban al tanto de algo que yo no sabía?. ¿Y si le gustaba a Remus?... ¿Habría sido Lupin quién había escrito esa nota anónima?: "Encantadora con uniforme de Quidditch". No era descabellado, pero era posible que nuevamente estuviera siendo presa de delirios mentales.

—Es tarde—Manifesté con un suspiro —Creo que debemos ir a dormir.

Le pude haber confesado a James en ese momento que Remus no me interesaba. Reconocía que era un chico agradable y no me molestaba asistir con aquél, pero Remus no era James. En ningún sentido era James. Y considerar que Remus, o bien cualquiera, sintiera algo por mí solo me generaba indiferencia o, en el mejor de los casos, tibieza. Pero lo que realmente me había mermado los ánimos era que comprendí la postura de James Potter hacia ese desinterés por mí.

Levanté una pierna dándole a entender a James que debía moverse.

—Descansa Potter.—Dije por una segunda ocasión. Y me había sorprendido que una vez más había imitado, sin proponérmelo, el tono distante y pensativo.

—Espera—Pidió. Enseguida hizo algo que provocó despertar en mi instintos primarios, elevando mi ritmo cardiaco al límite. Me jaló hacia su pecho con fuerza y me estrujó juguetonamente entre sus brazos, embarrándome con propósito en su remera pestífera.

Le empujé tras unos segundos. —¡James!—Reprendí elevando las octavas de mi voz. Mi rostro se había ruborizado a tal grado que ni la más colorada de las grajeas de todos los sabores, competía con el color de mis mejillas. Aquél soltó una carcajada aflautada y traviesa.

—Descansa Lanzadora—Dijo recolocándose las gafas. Se guardó la varita en el bolso trasero del pantalón y, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos, me guiñó el ojo y redobló la marcha hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de chicos.

Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente el gran comedor fue presa de una inusual concurrencia de lechuzas llevando paquetes más grandes de lo habitual.

Frente a Lily Evans cayó un saco con una amalgama de ropa, cosméticos y accesorios dentro. A Diane de Hufflepuff le había llegado un frasco de perfume junto con una bombonera muy elegante; Marlene recibió su ejemplar matinal del Profeta, y finalmente una lechuza portando una insignia en su pata que anunciaba ser propiedad del caldero chorreante fue a posar una caja delante de mí.

—¡Merlín!—Exclamó Lily —Mi madre se ha emocionado. Me ha mandado incluso tubos para acomodarme el cabello. —Comentó a medida que sacaba los objetos que contenía su saco.

—¿Un perfume?—Exclamó Abbott examinando el frasco que le había llegado a Diane. Se había tomado la libertad de abrir el corcho para olfatear. —Es parecido al que usa Marlene.

Diane rápidamente se lo arrebató de las manos y celosamente lo recolocó en su caja —Es un frasco muy costoso… no es para que lo abras así a la ligera.

Yo desanudé y desempaqué mi correspondiente envío. Sobre una capa de papel delgado, había una nota.

 _"A tu madre y a mí nos entusiasma que tengas tu primera salida, no podemos estar más felices y emocionadas. Casi lloramos de la emoción cuando leímos tu carta. Nos morimos por conocer al afortunado. Tan pronto como puedas envíanos fotografías con los recuerdos de tu cita._

 _Elegimos este vestido que tan bien luce en chicas de tu edad. Era el más solicitado de la tienda y por tanto uno de los más costosos. No te angusties por el dinero, tu madre y yo nos las arreglaremos para costearlo. Mientras tú te sientas perfecta esa noche valdrá cada centavo._

 _Te amamos, Mary."_

Di un vistazo a lo que había debajo del papel. El vestido era plateado y de lentejuela, corto… muy corto… todo daba a entender que mi madre pensaba que aún tenía las proporciones de una niña de trece años. Y por si fuera poco, para mi madre "las chicas de mi edad" se habían quedado varadas en la década de los sesentas con ese aspecto agogó. Me llevé la mano a la frente sólo al pensar lo que McGonagal me diría cuando me viera enseñando las piernas con ese vestidito.

—Lily ¿Cómo sigue Bertram? —Preguntó Marlene que pagó el Knut a la lechuza por el servicio de envío.

—Su cabeza regresó a la normalidad, pero su cara sigue sin desteñirse de verde —Lamentó.

—¿Crees que se recupere para asistir a la fiesta de Slughorn?—Preguntó Diane Bludd.

—No lo sé, en realidad creo que ya no tiene muchos ánimos de ir—Lamentó la pelirroja.

—¿Y a quién llevarás entonces?.

—Puede que no lleve a nadie—Respondió lacónica y sin darle más importancia. Marlene pareció satisfecha ante esa respuesta y yo por un segundo pensé en sumarme a la noción. ¿Qué más daba asistir sola?, estaría con Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon y probablemente, si es que Marlene se atrevía, Abbott.

Sin embargo releyendo las palabras de ilusión de mi madre y mi abuela por verme con un chico, pensé que podrían decepcionarse. ¿Cómo les iba a decir que al final me había quedado sin pareja?. Reconsiderando un tanto la situación, pensé que llevar a Remus sería una buena idea, de echo la opción más sensata. El prefecto de Gryffindor era el único de "la manada de James" que tenía un buen trato con las tres. Además me gustaba charlar con aquél. ¿Qué podía perder con preguntarle?.

Los chicos de Gryffindor se habían vuelto un tanto más sedentarios al tener que desistir de James durante las horas posteriores a la cena. Una vez que Marlene McKinnon interceptó al de gafas para confiscar su varita antes de continuar su labor de limpieza, como dictaba el castigo, los chicos se habían dedicado a holgazanear en la sala común con snacks, sumo de calabaza, revistas y libros.

Me uní a Remus que estaba repasando el folleto de las lecciones de aparición. En el sillón individual se encontraba Sirius leyendo un catálogo de motocicletas muggles y al otro lado Peter Pettigrew absorto en un cómic mágico que contaba las aventuras del Mago Rasputín en la corte de los Romanov. ¿Cómo se supone que iba invitarlo con estos dos pegados a él?.

—Lupin,—Saludé. El chico se apartó de la lectura para volver el rostro hacia mí. —…Veo que estás estudiando la aparición. ¿Te importaría si me uno? —Pregunté un tanto torpe e intrusiva.

—Mary—Sonrió. —En absoluto.

Se acomodó permitiéndome un espacio para que me sentara a un lado de él. Al echar un vistazo al folleto me embargó la impotencia de ser la alumna menor, con diferencia, de la generación. Cuando la mayoría ya estaban por cumplir la edad mínima requerida, diecisiete, para poder acceder al curso de desaparición y aparición, yo apenas estaba por cumplir los dieciséis y tendría que verme obligada a tomar las clases especiales de Wilkie Twycross hasta el siguiente año.

—Pensé que las clases de desaparición no comenzarían hasta febrero—Curioseé.

—Ho sí, es sólo que al flaco "este" —Señaló Sirius respondiéndome por Remus —Le gusta adelantarse a las lecciones.

—Bueno, no pensé que lograría costearme el curso—Se excusó Remus. —Pero James insistió en hacerse cargo de los gastos.

Detestaba que me dieran más motivos para arrancarme un suspiro por James.

—"Las tres D",—Leí en el folleto.—"Destino, Determinación y Decisión".

A medida que leía sobre las ventajas de la Desaparición, Sirius había decidido abrir otra tanda de bocadillos. Esta vez se inclinó por una caja bien envuelta en cuya etiqueta se rotulaba con una linda caligrafía: "Para Sirius".

—Puaj…chocolates envinados… —Manifestó el de ojos grises con desagrado tras echar un vistazo al contenido de la misma. —¿Por qué las chicas siempre regalan chocolates?.

Un breve vistazo a la caja que Sirius tenía enfrente me hizo reconocer enseguida la bombonera que Diane Bludd había recibido esa mañana vía lechuza. "Así que era un regalo para Sirius". Me enternecí un tanto al ver que Diane hacía sus intentos infructuosos por conquistarlo.

—No seas tan malo Sirius, Diane se empeñó en elegir chocolates de alta categoría—Le comenté recordando el comentario respecto al perfume. Además me sentí obligada a abogar un tanto por mi amiga de Hufflepuff que sabía cuan enamorada estaba de aquél.

—Dile a la tal Diane que no me gusta el chocolate—Pidió indiferente. Extendió la caja intacta hacia la mesa del centro. —Cómanlos ustedes.

Remus fue el primero en estirar un brazo para tomar uno de la caja. Reconocía que tenían excelente aspecto y de no ser porque tampoco era fanática de las golosinas envinadas, hubiera tomado uno.

—"Los riesgos de la desparticíon"—Continué leyendo —"Despartición o escisión es un fenómeno de separación involuntaria. Ocurre cuando la concentración no es suficiente y el Mago o bruja desaparece olvidando un miembro del cuerpo…"

—Mary…—Susurró Lupin con sutileza—¿Conoces a Diane? —Musitó con un aliento demasiado cálido.

—Si, es maja y divertida. —Dije con intención de que Sirius tomara nota de ello.

—¿Crees que… podrías presentármela?—Me pidió en un rumor descompuesto por pensamientos.

Lentamente me volví a Remus. En sus ojos se dibujó un brillo peculiar, podía notar un ligero temblor fuera de control en sus manos y los músculos de su delgado cuello se contraían a medida que respiraba con dificultad.

Tras notar ese comportamiento y su gesto implorante, intuí que conocer a Diane habría sido algo que debía haber anhelado desde hacía tiempo. Y quizá, ese preciso momento, no lo soportó más y sencillamente me lo había pedido. "Así que a Remus le gustaba la tejona".

—Claro—Le respondí esbozando una sonrisa.

Había encontrado la primera similitud entre Lily Evans y James Potter, ambos eran unos muy ineficientes celestinos. No pude ocultar la gracia que aquello me causaba.

—¿Crees que podrías hacerlo ahora?—Suplicó Remus tomándome de la muñeca y apretando con brusquedad. Era la primera vez que veía esa faceta en él, comenzó a asustarme un tanto.

—¿Ahora?—Exclamé con desconcierto. Negué el rostro—Estará en su sala común.—Imaginé.

Sirius bajó lentamente el catálogo de motocicletas para escrutar a Remus y enseguida consultó una explicación en la mirada de Peter que también había dejado de lado su cómic para prestar atención al castaño enamorado.

—Es que… ¡Merlín! —Exhaló una bocanada de aire como si el sólo pensamiento le flagelara las entrañas—… no lo soporto. Siento que la amo—Confesó con una inusitada pasión entre los dientes. Se había colocado las palmas sobre sus sienes enterrando sus delgados dedos sobre su espeso cabello castaño.

—Tranquilo casanova—Sugirió Sirius con un gesto sorprendido.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado Lunático?—Exclamó Peter con su vocecilla chillona.

—Olvídenlo…—Suspiró exasperado recomponiéndose y apartando las manos de su cabello.—Yo mismo tendré que ir a buscarla.—Decidió posando con determinación el folleto de aparición sobre la mesa para incorporarse y marcharse con determinación hacia el hueco de salida de la sala.

—Remus…—Llamé un tanto extrañada por esa urgencia.—¿Por qué no esperas a que te la presente en una mejor circunstancia?.—Propuse.—¿Qué te parece en las tres escobas?, solemos ir a pasar el tiempo ahí los fines de semana.

—No puedo esperar.— Decretó sin mirarme, cruzó el hueco del retrato abandonando la sala.

Un fugaz silencio se hizo presente cuando el chico se marchó. Pensé que aquellos, al ser sus amigos, podrían entender mejor lo que ocurría, pero por sus expresiones noté que estaban tan desubicados y confundidos como yo.

—WOW…. Que chico más intenso—Exclamé tras parpadear un par de veces. —… Y pensar que le creía el más tranquilo de ustedes. —Les confesé.

Sirius tosió.—Creo que iré a averiguar que diantres le sucede… y de paso recordarle que a esta hora no pueden verle vagando por ahí.—Dijo levantándose y desperezándose de su asiento. —¿Bienes colagusano? —Le pidió al hombrecillo del cómic.

Pettigrew anunció con un ademán que no pretendía moverse de su lugar y retomó la página de su historieta. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se perfiló a la salida.

Estaba claro que se habían truncado mis planes por llevar a Remus al baile. Pensé que podría sobrevivir perfectamente si me resignaba a asistir sola, pero ¿Y si hacía un intento más?. No estaba completamente convencida, pero no veía nada de malo si hacia un último esfuerzo.

Entonces decidí, tras un impulso que apenas medité, salir del retrato para alcanzar a Sirius Black.

—He Black, espera—Le retuve antes a mitad de su descenso por la escalera hacia el sexto piso. El muchacho se giró y yo me encaminé hacia él. —Oye. Mañana tengo ese baile navideño que organizó Slughorn. Había invitado a James pero no podrá asistir…y en fin… —Me encogí de hombros —¿Te gustaría acompañarme?.

Sirius levantó una ceja poco convencido.

—Tranquilo, no pienso enviarte chocolates, ni pretendo sumarme a tu club de admiradoras—Le aclaré. — Será como amigos, o como compañeros.

—¿Cómo amigos?—Meditó un instante indeciso.

—Sabes.—Desistí cansada y con un bufido. ¿Por qué estaba empeñándome tanto en esto? Era un boba fiesta a la que un día antes ni siquiera quería asistir. —Olvídalo, Black. Ya se lo preguntaré a otro.

—Lo pensaré Mcdonald—Respondió desganado.

—… mejor olvídalo—Reconsideré. En determinado caso era catedráticamente mejor asistir sola que a llevar a un niño petulante que además no tenía interés en ir conmigo.

—Dije que lo pensaré—Repitió.

—Buenas noches Black—Me despedí regresando a la sala común.


	26. Sirius Black

_._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tonks hizo un comentario casual acerca de uno de sus compañeros de los miembros de la Orden_

 _-Todavía es guapo, ¿no es así?, incluso después de Azkaban.._

 _Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Remus había respondido con amargura, suponía que ella se había enamorado de su viejo amigo._

 _"Él siempre tiene a las mujeres"._

Biografía de Remus Lupin,

J.K ROWLING.

* * *

Capítulo Especial Sirius

 **Quema, nena, Quema. Sirius Inferno**

 **¿Qué si conocí a Mary Mcdonald?. Bueno, mentiría si me limitara a decir que "Recuerdo a la pava". Porqué desde luego que la conocí, en un principio como la muchacha del curso, de acento metropolitano de Mánchester, espigada y de buen moreno. Una mocosa arisca que era difícil de entender pero sencilla de querer. Le gustaba a la gente, por lo menos a mi gente. Mantenía una hermética afinidad con James que me ponía los pelos de punta y me provocaba despreciarla. Pero era la mejor amiga de mi colega favorito, así que la cláusula me forzaba a saludarla y concederle una cortesía especial. Las cosas con Mcdonald dieron un giro durante la temporada decembrina del 76, durante el sexto curso.**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Blondie vs The Doors - RAPTURE RIDERS_

Joder. Que buenos ronquidos había soltado en historia de la magia. No había mejor materia para recuperar las horas de sueño. Eché un bostezo cuando la campana sonó. Lunático me miraba con desaprobación, yo intentaba pasar del capullo.

—Ejem… Black.

La estirada de Marlene McKinnon me llamó y yo la ignoré. La japuta había castigado a Cornamenta convirtiendo las tardes en somníferas y aburridas sesiones de espera. Lunático siempre con los libros y Colagusano con sus cómics. James era el puto amo para de espabilar ese par, yo no contaba con la paciencia o la maestría.

Un segundo llamado, la rubia me detuvo por la fuerza. —¿Podemos hablar?.

"Japuta, más te vale que sea para pedirme un trío", estuve a nada de decirle.

Hacía un par de semanas antes, cuando pasaba incógnito bajo la capa invisible, después de robar las bombas fétidas del almacén de Filch, que había pillado a Marlene McKinnon morreándose con otra chica. Menudo espectáculo. Y la muy hipócrita iba por el castillo creyéndose una santa.

Sin más remedio me aparté de la jauría para ir hablar con ella

—¿Es verdad que Mary te invitó al baile?

"Mierda. De eso quería hablar, churros de chicas".

—Creo que eso hizo.—Le contesté.

—¿Irás con ella?.

—No lo creo.

Me di la vuelta. Me daba una soberana pereza ser parte de las intrigas de estas mujeres.

—Black.—Llamó de nuevo.—¿Podrías ir con ella?.—Pidió.

—No me digas que también le gusto. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca con hastío. En aquél entonces tenía suficiente con las niñas de tercero, una acosadora loca de Hufflepuff y ahora me faltaba que, a quién definía mejor como "mascota de Cornamenta" (Porqué era dócil con aquél, pero huraña y arisca con el resto) sintiera algo por mí. Además, Remus sentía ese extraño "crush" por ella que inevitablemente la excluia del menú.

—No… no le gustas. —Agudizó aquella. —Es que no ha estado bien últimamente. Le haría bien ir con alguien a la fiesta de Slughorn… y si te lo ha pedido es porque quizá tú le agradas.

"Así que le agradaba a la capulla esa. Era irónico. Si supiera lo mucho que a mí me desagradaba". Mcdonald de alguna manera se había logrado colar entre nosotros para robarse la atención de Cornamenta, y con el mero propósito de hablar de Quidditch, materia que nos marginaba al resto. Y a pesar de mantener en paralelo una buena amistad con Cornamenta, la capulla me volteaba la cara y rara vez me saludaba. ¿Qué se creía?. Y fue peor aun cuando el cornudo me contó que la muy puta le arrastró a vaguear por el lago y terminaron dejando sin vistas a esos idiotas de Slyhterin. Joder. Esa chica quería ser una mal lograda imitación mía. Lo único bueno del castigo del Cornudo es que se había librado de asistir con ella al puto baile aquél.

—Rubia, consíguele un Felix Felicis ¿o que se yo?.

—Black.—La rubia me reprendió con su voz de acero. —¿Qué quieres a cambio?.

Así que la japuta estaba negociando. Eso cambiaba las cosas.

—Quién te escuchara McKinnon. Ahora que comenzaba a respetarte como prefecta—Me burlé.

—Black, esto es más serio de lo que crees. Sólo acompáñala.

"¿Qué tan serio podría ser? Una arisca puberta con problemas de ánimo. Ho si…detengan las prensas, esto debería ser primera plana del profeta". Pero era mi deber sacarle jugo al asunto. Después de todo la "Japuta" tenía cierto poder que, así como lo hacía Lunático, podría ser usado a nuestro favor.

—¿Le levantarías el castigo a James?—Propuse.

—Hecho.—Aceptó aquella casi de inmediato. —Después de esta noche. Le dejaré la varita para que termine de limpiar con ayuda de la magia.

Había sido demasiado sencillo… sospechosamente sencillo. Me aventuré a exprimir un poco más.

—… y también ¿Irías con Peter a la fiesta de Slughorn?—Añadí.

—Black… —La japuta protestó. Pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

En ese entonces el gordo estaba colado por la rubia. Nos lo había recordado a lo largo del cuarto curso, estaba que se meaba de la emoción cuando lo invitó a su casa. Entonces supimos que no llegó ni a primera base porque, según aquél "había desistido de ella". ¡Que va!, Pillándola labio a labio con otra mujer había dejado expuesto el cazo. A la rubia le iban las tetas. Quizá si Peter se hubiese levantado la camisa para presumir que poseía entonces más tetas que la mitad de las chicas del castillo, pudiera ser que McKinnon le hubiese concedido una oportunidad. Pues bien, como el perro leal que me enorgullece ser, era mi deber como amigo conseguirle una salida decente al gordo ese, con nada más y nada menos que con una rubia lesbiana. Por Merlín, con ese acto de buena fe seguro me había labrado mi propio castillo en el cielo.

—Bien.. Invitaré a Peter.

Habría que apechugar con lo que venía. De las tres chicas del curso, me tocaba pegarme a la mocosa arisca. Estaba esa norma no hablada que sujetaba a la jauría a nunca meterse con la chica de otro miembro. Remus hacía sus esfuerzos con la mocosa arisca sin grandes avances. Claro que aquella apenas se enteraba de la existencia del hombre lobo, pobre chico. Esa niña solo hablaba de Quidditch y merlín sabía que Lunático entendía de Quidditch lo que yo de Mandarín. Y no me dejaba de acomodar el asunto.

—Oye, Lunático deberías ir con ella. Dile que yo no he podido ir porque he contraído fiebre de dragón. —Le propuse.

—Te ha invitado a ti, Canuto—Dijo resignado. —Además… después de la vergüenza de la noche pasada con el chocolate alterado … no sé, no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos.

Pringado. Era su chica, a este paso, si Lunático no se empeñaba en sacar a su macho alfa pecho plateado, moriría virgen.

El gordo pasaba de nosotros. Había practicado gestos seductores delante del espejo, y por más que se esforzaba en levantar una sola ceja, sus músculos faciales se obstinaban en levantar ambas simultáneamente.

Me coloqué mi remera deslavada de Led Zeppeling. Como todo empollón del rock tenía el deber de anunciar al mundo mi devoción por la buena música. También me atavié la cazadora de cuero negra, no me sentía ser humano sin ella. Si a Mcdonald no le parecía como vestía, ya podía ir sola esa noche.

Entonces Colagusano y yo salimos a esperar a la japuta rubia y a la capulla en la sala común.

Cinco minutos, Colagusano comenzó a contarme sobre su cómic y las aventuras del mago Rasputín. Diez minutos, quería meterle a la familia Romanov por el culo. Quince minutos, estaba convencido de que las chicas nos la habían jugado; Estarían ya en el despacho de Slughorn riendo de lo lindo por cómo habíamos caído en esta.

Entonces las vimos descender por la escalera de caracol. A Colagusano se le hicieron chiribitas los ojos, de por si llorosos, como a un chiquillo tras cruzar por primera vez el gran comedor. Y lo reconocía, a la McKinnon no se le veía nada mal. Le di un empujón, "anda capullo, tu regalo de navidad, cumpleaños, año nuevo y día de la bandera".

Luego puse atención a la morocha. Casi no la reconocía, era sencillo prestarle atención. Se le veía tres años mayor alejada de esa pinta de bruja colegiala, o esos vaqueros holgados o jerseys que escondían su cintura. Esa vez, por Merlín bendito en su santa gloria, vestía y enseñaba como muggle, que era toda piernas y cabellera. Expedía un buen aroma afrodisiaco y sus delicadas facciones eran resaltadas con buen gusto por el maquillaje.

Sin embargo seguía siendo esa mocosa arisca. Un témpano de hielo haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, ni se molestó en saludarme. Fue y se posó de cadera en el mueble.

—Ejem… estoy aquí—Le indiqué.

—Te he visto—Me respondió seca y huraña.

—¿Y , a qué aguardamos? (Mocosa arisca)—. Pregunté, por supuesto, guardándome para mí eso último.

"Ow" Soltó ese sonidito de sorpresa algo despistada que le diluyó altivez —Black… ¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta?.

¿Acaso la japuta no la puso al tanto?. Era evidente que estaba ahí por ello, ¿O acaso había pensado que me había puesto la cazadora de cuero para vaguear por la sala común?

—Mcdonald, no me he puesto la cazadora de cuero para vaguear por la sala común.

—Ho… que incómodo…—dijo con una agudo matiz de disculpa—Es que… verás Black… al final decidí invitar a otro, y bueno...estará esperándome ahora. Lamento mucho que te colocaras tu cazadora en vano.

—¡¿Qué?!.

"¡Mierda! Ya sabía que esta mocosa me la gastaría. Menuda manera de hacerme perder el tiempo."

Entonces la chica comenzó a reír. Se mordió el labio inferior y se echó la cabellera a un costado y me miró. Lo pillé. El Cornudo ya me había advertido que es de las que le gusta bromear. Y, joder, había caído. Me quise limpiar el orgullo riendo de manera condescendiente junto a ella. "Ya me la cobrare, capulla".

La oficina de Slughorn parecía mucho más amplia de lo que debería ser un despacho de maestros convencional. Seguramente Slughorn habría convocado un útil encantamiento de extensión. Estaba adornado de satines y de motivos que combinaban de alguna extraña manera los cursis elementos celtas con una pobre imitación de las modas disco. Había una lámpara esférica tapizada de cristales que era iluminada en su interior por hadas, giraba repartiendo centelleos sobre una pista de baile, y a un costado, una mesa larga dónde se erigían poncheras con innumerables sabores para la cata de la nueva colección de bebidas mágicas: "Menta soplo Nevisca", "Cerezo aliento primaveral", "Dragón llamarada zarzamora". Un par de pringados de quinto año se embotaron un chupe de algo llamado "Champagne Espuma dorada" que, tras el trago, despidieron de sus bocas espesas estelas de purpurina áurea que se disolvieron en el aire.

"Menuda fiesta hortera en la que me había metido". A La capulla sin embargo se le veía emocionada. Era lo que tenían los nacidos de muggles, solían ser jodidamente impresionables. Fuimos a unirnos al gordo y la rubia que sin perder tiempo habían ido directo al wisky de fuego. Apenas escuchar el tema central de su conversación supe que sería una noche larga. Peter ya le contaba a McKinnon el tercer tomo de la historieta. Pobre rubia. Por su bien esperé que la mesa de wisky e hidromiel estuviera generosamente surtida.

Entonces el primer atisbo de mejorar la velada apareció. El bicharajo de Quejicus estaba en una esquina, tan ermitaño como de costumbre, pendiente a las personas que cruzaban la entrada. Me le escapé al gordo, la rubia y a la capulla para acercarme la alimaña grasosa.

—¿Disfrutando la velada Quejicus?—Le pregunté al memo cuando le pillé desde su espalda. Dio un salto de espanto y se volvió a mí con la varita en alto. —¿Tú y tus amigos imaginarios la pasan bien?.

El mamón me echó el mal del ojo y me mostró con odio una hilera de dientes estropeados.

—Black. —graznó.

Me relamí los labios intentando decidirme entre convocar un maleficio de piernas inquietas o algún distorsor vocal con bramidos de gorila. Ambos animarían considerablemente el ambiente, lamenté que el Cornudo no estuviera aquí para ayudarme a decidir. Hasta para eso el cabrón me hacía falta.

—¿Por qué no nos muestras como te mueves en la pista Quejicus?.— Había decidido que el maleficio de las piernas haría ver al tarado hilarantemente ridículo. —Serás el alma de la fiesta.

Una mano delicada se posó sobre mí—Ven Sirius…—La capulla de Mcdonald me cortaba la diversión intentando llevarme de vuelta a la pesada conversación de Colagusano y McKinnon.

—Mcdonald…—El bicharajo escupió el apellido de Mary como un ostión a la cara.—Veo que Potter te "alquila" para sus colegas.—Su rostro se retorció con un mohín, dejándose ver feo como el culo de un gato. Todo indicaba que el desprecio se extendía más allá de la jauría, al saco de mierda sencillamente no le gustaba la gente, y el sentimiento por lo visto era más que recíproco.

—Severus—La capulla le escudriñó con cauta beligerancia, aunque no le prestó más atención. La frialdad de su voz hizo que la odiara menos. Se pegó a mí y me empujó. Admitía que las jugadoras de Quidditch, por pequeñas que fueran, resultaban ser engañosamente fuertes.

De pronto vi que el círculo se había extendido en mi corta ausencia. La pelirroja de Cornamenta se había integrado a las chicas, llevaba una pinta fiestera muggle a hombros descubiertos y una flor de lirio sobre su oído. Y para mi sorpresa, vi que de alguna manera el lobo flacucho también se había colado.

—¡Lunático!—Me alegré al verle. Le agité el cabello despeinándolo. Noté que intentó relamerlo a peine; Era evidente que nadie tuvo la cortesía de advertirle que con ese peinado parecía un ñoñazo de esos que incita a la gente a propinarle un golpe a la nuca.—Así que te filtraste a la fiesta, ¡Me alego capullo!

— En realidad pillé a Lily saliendo de su habitación y ella insistió en que me uniera—Explicó.

De alguna manera las cosas se prestaron para que termináramos seis de los siete seleccionados a Gryffindor ahí embutidos. Y ahora sí que lamentaba la ausencia del Cornudo, porque sólo él faltaba para que la generación escarlata de sexto estuviera completa.

Me puse a relatarles historias jocosas sobre la manada. Desde luego me las ingenié hábilmente para nunca mencionar nada respecto al mapa, la capa, el pequeño problema peludo del flaco, o nuestra secreta habilidad para transmutarnos en animales. Estaba a mitad de una anécdota principalmente cómica, relataba cómo al bicharajo de Snape le habíamos alterado el felix felicis que Slughorn le otorgó como premio a su bien elaborado "muertos en vida". De pronto la pelirroja con una mirada castrante comenzó la primera discusión menor. A ella no le pareció divertida la historia, de hecho dejo claro que el comportamiento de James es la de un "mentecato". Apropósito ¿Quién usa esa palabra?. Me vi en la obligación de defender el honor de mi amigo, pero como un giro inusual al que no me acostumbraba, la capulla fue a adelantarse a mí.

—Por lo menos James se mantiene en la línea de la moral, muy a pesar de Snape—Arguyó con seguridad.

—¿Qué estándar de moral le concedes a un abusador?.

—Tranquila pelirroja, recuerda que es de mi amigo de quién hablas—Le advertí, pero ella pasó olímpicamente de mí. Lunático y Colagusano solo miraban y escuchaban pero no intervenían.

—La suficiente—Afirmó la capulla. —James nunca atacaría con un crucio, o alguna maldición obscura.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de aquello?—Intervino McKinnon.

"Por qué James odia las artes obscuras" Estuve a punto de contestarle a la japuta.

— Porque Potter respeta códigos, aunque estos no le gusten, los respeta. —Respondió una vez más adelantándose a mí. Me alegro que lo hiciera, su argumento dejó en blanco a las otras dos estiradas que decidieron no darle cuerda al tema.

La pureza y la sencillez de esta aseveración me dejaron un poco intrigado. Ver a otra persona defender al cornudo con una sensatez con la que difícilmente se me ocurriría a mí, me habría provocado sonreírle y agregarle más puntos de simpatía.

Nos sumamos a las catas de ponche y bebidas. Para añadir emoción a la dinámica, decidimos llenar seis vasos al azar de los sabores más interesantes y a continuación los repartimos entre el grupo. Tras una cuenta de tres, les empinamos de golpe aguardando ver que saldría de nuestro aliento.

La purpurina dorada se elevó del aliento de la pelirroja con un aroma a jengibre. Mi afinidad con mi animal guía "canuto" me había otorgado este agudo sentido olfativo que me hacía detectar los aromas con mayor sensibilidad que al resto. Remus despidió una ráfaga de viento con copos con olor a menta, Peter le fue a caer la llamarada de un fuego azul con tufo a zarzamora, la rubia despidió una brisa primaveral con volutas de cerezo oriental, y a la capulla le salió una supernova de chispas que dibujaban una vía láctea con bálsamo de cítricos. Y finalmente a mí me emanaba una muy cutre fumarola de vapores similares a las de una shisha oriental. Fui a soplarla sobre la capulla que estaba a un lado mío. Comenzaba a caerme bien y decidí molestarla un tanto.

Como las dos nacidas de muggles del grupo, la morena y la pelirroja se levantaron a degustar otros sabores de bebidas. Le di una patada al lobo para llamarle la atención, le indiqué con la mirada que era el momento ideal para que se le una a Mcdonald. "Ve y charla con ella". El capullo acojonado buscó fuerza moral en mí, se lo otorgué mostrando mi pulgar arriba. El lobo se atusó el flequillo y se encaminó a las dos Gryffindors. Los miré desde mi lugar intentando desencriptar la escena a partir del lenguaje corporal. Es lo que pasa cuando tu mejor amigo esta en detención y eres el infeliz de la fiesta sin pareja, te conviertes en el aburrido mirón al pendiente de los avances románticos de tus camaradas.

El lobo se acercó con timidez al dueto de féminas. Evans le tendió un vaso para que posteriormente brindaran y se empinaran el trago. Exhalaron una bocanada de algo parecido a fuegos pirotécnicos y soltaron una andanada de risas entre los tres. Capullos. Remus comenzó hablar, no le pudo sostener la mirada a la morena y observaba continuamente la punta de sus pies. "Joder, Lunático, ya te he advertido de la importancia del contacto visual". Aunque la culpa no fue enteramente suya, Mcdonald ayudaba poco. Desviaba la vista como si buscara algo más interesante que ver en la bebida. Podía entenderlo al instante, también tenía un fino olfato para detectar el desinterés de una mujer. Era una indiferencia de manera inequívoca y con dignidad, sin ponerle realmente en ridículo, pero haciéndole saber con absoluta claridad que no estaba interesada.

Entonces un pringado estirado, con cara de aguantarse un pedo, les pasó a un lado. Lo identifiqué cuando reconocí esa túnica melindrosa de gala que alguna vez Walburga amenazó con comprarme para asistir a la reunión familiar Black. Era mi hermano Regulus, había olvidado que era miembro de las eminencias de Slughorn. Sus ojos errantes se detenían continuamente ante la piel que mostraban mis dos compañeras. "Vaya, vaya. Quién viera al niño de mamá", pequeño degenerado. Es lo que pasa en el mundo de los magos, cuando te rodeas de puritanas que van ataviadas hasta el cuello con túnicas de gala que datan de la prehistoria, una mina con quien no soñarías siquiera en enrollarte, muestra la pantorrilla y se convierte en aceptable; cuando muestra la pierna y un buen escote se vuelve decididamente deseable. Podría negarlo para el resto del mundo, pero yo sabía que, en ese momento que pilló en mi habitación el par de posters de las chicas muggles desvergonzadas, el capullo descubrió lo que era una erección.

Cuando el lobo regresó a mi lado, le pedí que resuma los detalles.

—Supongo que es evidente por qué te ha invitado,—Concluyó resignado Lunático.—No está en la labor de notar a nadie más.

—Anímate hombre,—Le dije.—Esa mujer ha estado huraña hasta con James.

—No suele ser huraña, pero… en fin. —Dio un trago a su wisky de fuego.—Sabemos que no soy el "alpha" de la jauría.

—BAH!, Ella se lo pierde. —Ahora yo alcé el vaso de wisky para empinarlo y rodeé el hombro de mi amigo —Buscaremos a otra chica para ti. Una agradable, de bonitos labios.

El lobo rio sin mucho ánimo. —Déjalo. Yo mejor me voy a dormir—Anunció. —En realidad sólo vine por insistencia de Evans. Cornamenta no me hubiera perdonado si la hubiera dejado llegar sola. —No se terminó su bebida. La posó sobre la mesa y se incorporó —Disfruta la fiesta… Canuto y cuida a Mcdonald.

Con esa última frase cedió su oportunidad. Había declarado su resignación, casi como una rendición. A veces daban ganas de meterle un par de ostias y recordarle que Cornamenta se las veía peor con Evans, y con todo, se negaba a abdicar. Remus carecía de ese carácter ambicioso. Era blando.

Mi amigo se marchaba y me dejaba solo. Colagusano se esforzaba en pegarse a la Mckinnon, así que ni de chiste se ocuparía de hacerme plática y Merlín me ampare de soportar el rollo de las otras dos. A medida que se despedía de Evans, Slughorn hablaba por un micrófono presentando un grupo musical que intuía, por los aplausos y la aglomeración de los presentes rumbo a la pista, debía ser la sensación de la noche. Pensé que yo debería seguir el sabio ejemplo del señor Lunático y marcharme junto aquél.

Las gaitas, violines aderezados por animadas guitarras y percusiones comenzaron a sonar. Un trio de coristas de color, con llamativos afros, comenzaron a cantar y bailar con una ensayada coreografía. El gordo arrastró a la rubia a la pista que para mi sorpresa no se cortó. "Joder. Menudo gordo, ¿Dónde habrá pillado felix felicis?". Tras otro vistazo a mi hermano se me ocurrió una idea para hacerle enfadar, "Una última antes de irme". Sólo podría funcionar con la capulla. Y ya que Lunático había dimitido, pensé "¿Qué más da?, se supone que venimos juntos". Me empiné el chupe de wisky que no se había terminado el lobo.

Me dirigí hacia al dueto de chicas y me pegué a Mcdonald.

—Que dices ¿Vamos a bailar?.

Al principio se rehusó alegando que no quería dejar sola a Evans, pero la pelirroja intercedió arrebatándole la bebida de sus manos y señalando con el gesto que fuera a la pista, ella estaría bien por su cuenta.

La arrastré hacia el sitio dónde el pringado de mi hermano pudiera vernos. Nos limitábamos a movernos rítmicamente con desgana tan sólo para cumplir con esa cuota básica de movimiento mínimo. La apática me rehuía el contacto visual, como lo había hecho con Lunático. La rubia no mentía cuando mencionó que no estaba interesada en mí. Sin embargo la mirada de la capulla no era lo que buscaba, mi objetivo estaba en la de mi hermano. Necesitaba que se percatara de mí bailando con una sangre sucia, como él la llamaba. Una que le era ferviente a sus raíces no mágicas, mostrando sin vergüenza su feminidad con un vestido de arquitectura sobria y geométrica, como jamás lo harían su grupo de slytherins mojigatas.

Desde luego, mi hermano no tardó en pillarme en la pista y mantenérmela con escudriño. Le sonreí con soberbia, como aquella vez que mi padre me obsequió la escoba voladora mejor cotizada en el mercado, aun cuando sabía que no era adepto al quidditch; o cuando medimos la longitud de las varitas mágicas, y no solo resultó que la mía era tres centímetros más grande, si no que contenía un núcleo de pluma del ala de un fénix, y no como la de él, un corriente pelo de unicornio. Era esa sonrisa de superioridad que sabía tocaba nervios que detonaban su ira.

—Hueles muy bien Mcdonald—Le dije buscando un pretexto para aproximarme a ella. Mi hermano debía mirar con detalle. —Podría olerte todo el día.

—Sirius… —Ella me empujó suavemente, impidiéndome cruzar ese umbral inviolable de espacio personal.

Obstinado y decidido la hice girar con ayuda de un brazo, para tomar su cintura y pegarla a mí. Hundí mi nariz sobre su cuello.

—…Es un perfume muggle, sin duda—Deduje al saborear los afrodisiacos de aceites que sólo los muggles emplean y experimentan en la elaboración de sus fragancias. Notas finas de lima, bergamota italiana, magnolia y cedro. Otra aspiración rozando con propósito su oído. Delicadas notas de jazmín. La capulla sonrió.

—Tú hueles a James.—Manifestó entonces, descolocándome. No lo había pensado, pero era verdad olía a Cornamenta.

—Desde que me mudé con los Potter, no me ha quedado de otra que usar su tónico desodorante. No pensé que alguien lo notaría.

Cuando Mcdonald aproximó sus fosas nasales a mi pecho, la mirada de mi hermano se intensificó y yo, no pude haber quedado más satisfecho. Le seguí el rollo a la capulla, sólo para ver los matices feroces de la silenciosa gesticulación del pringado.

"Si, capullo malnacido, ve y narra a detalle esto a Walburga y Orion. Cuéntales cómo su primogénito es un traidor a la sangre y ahora puede estar con quien se le hinche las pelotas. Uno de los únicos varones portaestandartes del ilustrísimo apellido Black, sale con una sangre sucia, es posible que se case con una muggle y quizá con suerte, engendre críos squibs. Siempre que miren esa mancha en el árbol familiar inevitablemente recordarán ese injurio". Sellé mi sonrisa altiva y mi mirada desafiante con un beso sobre la frente de mi compañera.

Sentí las manos de Mcdonal apartándome, nuevamente marcando límites.

—Parece que tu hermano sigue sin perdonarme lo de la copa de Quidditch—Manifestó aquella que se había percatado del encontronazo de miradas. —No han dejado de verse feo entre ustedes.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Respondí mal fingiéndome el despistado.

Se echó a reír y enarcó una mueca escéptica.—Estoy a fuego cruzado entre dos pares de pupilas, Black. Pesadas, grises y hostiles. No me molestaré si prefieres ir arreglar asuntos con él.

Eché un soplido. Me había pillado el chollo. No veía sentido armarle una mentira.

—Bien—Confesé.—Sí que se trae algo. Nunca le ha parecido que me enrolle con nacidos de muggles.

Extrañamente sonrió, como si fuera cómplice de una broma.—Ahora comprendo.—Resolvió.— Así que por esto me ha sacado a bailar, quieres usarme para irritar a tu hermanito.

—Si lo dices de esa manera, suena horrible.

Si bien era cierto, no parecía ofendida. Creo que otra chica me hubiera soltado un improperio viendo su orgullo herido, pero ella miró traviesamente al capullo consentido de mamá.

—Bien, —Se mordió con jugueteo el labio inferior.—si ya estamos en la labor… ¿Qué le haría rabiar?.

Por un segundo interpreté aquello como una indirecta seductora. Era la testosterona juvenil, o quizá que ya actuaba por inercia cuando me sumaba al juego de la seducción y las chicas otorgaban ese pasó al consentimiento.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas que le harían sacar lumbre. —Susurré.

Sentí un débil manotazo en mi pecho. —Todo un conquistador, Black. —Rio irónica.

Otro vistazo al Regulus. —Merlín, ¿Qué le ocurre a tu hermano? —Exclamó de lo más divertida —Da miedo. No nos aparta la vista.

—Quiere joderme—Deduje.—O quizá sea voyerista

—Pues veamos quién se incomoda primero—Desafió aquella.

Tras arrojarle el más insolente y deliberado gesto de cinismo, se colocó sobre sus puntas y besó con finura la comisura de mis labios. Fue apenas un instante y mi reacción primaria había sido poner cara de gilipolla. Definitivamente no lo veía venir. No de ella. La arisca Mcdonald. A quién conocía desde los once y la mayor parte del tiempo me parecía molesta. Era surreal y extraño el pálpito tibio de la caricia que sus labios habían dejado sobre los míos.

El pringado de mi hermano giró sobre sus talones y se marchó rumbo a la salida.

—Bueno señor Black, creo que ha ganado esta partida— Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha apartándose un paso de mí.—¿Qué dices?, ¿Otra ronda de bebidas? —Propuso, apuntó con la frente hacia la mesa del Wisky de fuego. No solo había roto el hielo, lo derritió y había conjurado a la perfección un "acuapyro"

La situación se volcó seria. El joven Canuto había advertido que detrás de la arisca mascota de James se escondía una chica osada que se ajustaba al patrón de mujer que de pronto, me había dado cuenta, deseaba. Una que defendiera a James y lo quisiera como a un hermano, que odiaba a Quejicus, que no tuviera reparos en desafiar a mi familia, o a los Slytherins en general. Una mujer traviesa, algo cínica y además Gryffindor. Una siniestra desesperación se apoderó de una resquebrajada cordura hormonal que de una manera me dictaba que no la dejara marchar.

— Ven aquí.— Tiré de su brazo para que con ayuda de una voltereta regresara a mí. Su cabellera obscura bailoteó derramándose sobre sus hombros.—Eres más divertida de lo que pareces.

—Y tu menos petulante de lo que creía.—Respondió haciendo girar sus pupilas. "Capulla arisca, ¿Petulante ha dicho?".


	27. Snape y el Sectumsempra

_-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!- Gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas desde el piso, al mismo tiempo que agitaba salvajemente la varita._

 _La sangre empezó a salir a chorros del pecho de Malfoy, como si éste hubiera sido golpeado con una espada invisible. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en el suelo, se había quedado sin fuerza._

Harry Potter contra Draco Malfoy, Capítulo 24 Sectumsempra

Harry Potter el Príncipe Mestizo

* * *

 **Snape y el Sectumsempra**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Electric Light Orchestra - Don't Bring Me Down (1979)_

Ligeros retazos, fugaces imágenes, evocaciones, sensaciones y sentimientos.

Mi subconsciente parecía cuerdo y racional esa noche, pero el alcohol corriendo por mi torrente me había robado discernimiento y sensatez, además de algunos lapsus de memoria. Si bien, estoy segura que si hago un esfuerzo, podría asegurar que la fiesta completa subsiste en las hondonadas de mi memoria. De cualquier forma estoy convencida de que había sido una fiesta incuestionablemente maravillosa.

Nunca había notado a Sirius bajo la acaricia del lívido. Estaba claro que ya no tenía ojos de niña, podía ver que el muchacho proyectaba una atracción hipnótica, casi irreprimible gracias a su bienafortunada genética. No, no me refiero a su sangre pura, me refiero a la simetría perfecta de su rostro, la elegancia de cada gesto, su cabello intensamente negro con un lustre semejante al de una sábana de seda color ópalo.

Su cabellera, larguirucha y rebelde, caía con una gracia natural a cada brinco. Cómo si el tiempo se suspendiera sólo para ver cada mechón dócilmente reacomodarse en su sitio. Adquiría un porte aún más sofisticado cuando se pasaba los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo para apartarse el flequillo que comenzaba a empaparse de sudor. Las gotitas surcaban su piel color marfil, que al brío del baile se tiñó de un tono melocotón en sus mejillas, resbalaban desde su frente hasta su quijada como gotitas de aceite sobre cuarzo blanco. Y entonces pestañeaba, atizando su incomparable arma cautivadora, sus intensas y aguileñas pupilas grises. Si eso fuera poco, se favorecían de unas espesas pestañas resaltando el contorno de sus ojos, y unas cargadas cejas oscuras que matizaban de gallardía cada una de sus gesticulaciones faciales.

Sin embargo, ese componente que hacía irremediablemente atractivo a Sirius Black, no estaba en su encanto físico, era la manera de desplegar una perfecta sonrisa, como si estuviésemos por ejecutar un delito cada vez que nos aproximábamos lo suficiente para sentir nuestras narices. La manera de utilizar un dedo gentil para acomodar un flequillo suelto tras mi oreja. Esa manía de sujetarme la zona lumbar con la fuerza justa, para persuadir una aproximación a él. Invitaba al contacto con su cuerpo y guiaba mis movimientos con esa forma de dar puntuales pero deliberados roces con sus dedos por los brazos, la espalda y (en un par de ocasiones) por los labios.

Esa noche se manifestaba frente a mí como un templo a la masculinidad. Dinámico, elegante, provocador. ¿Dónde había estado este Sirius antes?. Hasta entonces se había mostrado como ese chulito presumido, bravucón y pendenciero.

Se llevó con propiedad la copa con vino a los labios sin despegar sus pupilas de mí, con la intención de arrancarme un rubor y una mueca amigable al ser presa de la intensidad de su atención. Entonces, tras el cristal de la copa, sus labios se desplegaban sonrientes y un par de hoyuelos se marcaban. Apartaba la mirada derrotada y el me rodeaba los hombros.

Hubo más brindis de los que pude contar. Wisky de fuego, hidromiel y un repertorio de ponche mágico que, sospecho, estaba adulterado. Por Gryffindor, por Remus Lupín que el muy amargado se había marchado antes de las once, por James Potter que después de esa noche se libraría del castigo, Por los presentes, por el Elfo Domestico que nos procuraba la bebida, por la eterna juventud, por Hogwarts, por la generación, por los seis años de conocernos, por la amistad.

Me tomé varias fotografías. Una con Marlene McKinnon, otra con Lily Evans, varias de las tres haciendo el tonto, las tres sonriendo y las tres brindando. Otra de los cinco abriendo el cohetes sorpresa, los cinco sonriendo, y una junto a Sirus Black, especialmente dulce, dónde me propina un beso en la mejilla.

Nos dedicamos un buen rato hacer el tonto en la pista con malogrados pasos de tango, reírme de sus ocurrencias cada vez que me señalaba el rango de ebriedad del profesor Slughorn que cabeceaba al ritmo de la melodía. Jugamos a calificar los pasos de Peter, cuyo "Sobresaliente" se le otorgó cuando ejecutó su meneo "boggie" de cadera. Y pusimos en juego una botella de regaliz cuando pillamos al profesor de herbolaría, quién apenas se mantenía sobre sus pies, intentando sacar a la pista a una muy desinteresada profesora de estudios muggles. Sirius apostaba que no lo lograría, yo quería ser optimista. Pues bien, terminé debiéndole una botella al hijo mayor de la familia Black.

Entrando las deshoras posteriores a la media noche, fuimos los últimos Leones en abandonar el despacho de Slughorn. Ya no habían parejas entre los pocos lúcidos presentes. El grupo musical se había marchado cerrando con una última melodía, lenta, cursi algo que forzaba a la desinhibición para bailar pegados. No me importó. Había resultado un excelente pretexto para adherirme al pecho de Sirius y aspirar su fragancia imaginando, por breves momentos, que se trataba de James. Después de aquello nos encaminamos a la torre Gryffindor entre risas, aun cantando "Sacude, sacude, sacude, sacude la magia", canción que me sonaba sospechosamente similar a un hit muggle de la época. Los retratos nos chiteaban y de vez en cuando nos exigían del peor humor que nos calláramos. Hicimos caso omiso, nos pusimos a corear a los Rolling Stones _"¡War!, ¡children!, it's just a shot away It's just a shot away"_ Tras una media hora de discusión del tema, ambos estábamos firmemente convencidos de que era una de las mejores canciones del repertorio de la banda hasta el momento. Él cargaba mis tacones mientras yo caminaba con los pies adoloridos. En las últimas horas me había acostumbrado tanto a su contacto que andábamos tomados de la mano. Me tiró de mí hacia un pilar dónde colgaba una guirnalda navideña.

Reí. —Sirius… ¿Qué haces?—Vocalice con un quejido poco articulado gracias a los efectos del alcohol.

—Estamos debajo del muérdago—me susurró con los labios muy cerca de los míos. —y es de mal augurio romper con la tradición.

Levantó la mano y me tomó la barbilla obligándome a mirarle. Un beso. "Merlín". Mi corazón bombardeó y sentí mis mejillas abochornarse.

Ver ese par de ojos mirándome con ternura me desbarató. Dos piedras preciosas y fastuosas que se me tendían como un suntuoso obsequio navideño. Una voz, sin embargo, mensajera de los abismos de mi corazón, me susurraba que esos ojos no me pertenecían. Contrariada me debatí entre hacer lo que mis principios ordenaban: rechazarlo, o bien, lo que mi libido exigía, degustarle a placer. Una segunda voz tomó el megáfono y me advirtió que sería tonta si dejara pasar la oportunidad. Había sido abrumadoramente perfecto y encantador. Si me pedía ahora esa muestra de cariño significaba que algo positivo había logrado encontrar en mí. Quizá le parecía bonita, o quizá agradable, algo que James no se había molestado en ver. Bajo ese principio Sirius no merecía un rechazo de mi parte.

Acomodé mis dos brazos sobre su cuello. Dejé caer la nuca entregándole así mis castos labios.

Primero una caricia tierna que él otorgó, dónde el aliento era más poderoso que el tacto mismo. Luego, sentí que apresó mi labio superior. Y entonces mi lengua acarició tímidamente la suya. Se unieron instintivamente en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujones. Nunca pensé que un beso fuera tan húmedo.

Por un segundo pensé que estaba suspendida en un limbo, viviendo una escena ajena a mí. Y me embargaron los miedos. Apenas regresáramos a la sala común y despertáramos a la mañana siguiente, seguramente volvería ser yo. Sobria y cuerda. Sentiría vergüenza, arrepentimiento y no sabría qué es lo que se supone debería pasar a continuación con Sirius Black. "¿Y si era ese tipo de hombres que saca provecho de una chica en un día lluvioso, para olvidar la cosa cuando el tiempo aclare?". ¿Le contaría a James respecto a este beso? ...

—"Par de mocosos precoces"—Hablaba ofendida una anciana desde un cuadro colgado en la pared.—"En mis tiempos aún existía la decencia. A dormir, par de críos degenerados. Déjenos descansar".

—Una disculpa, señora. —Dijo Sirius riendo. La señora del retrato negó su rostro ofendida con una desaprobación moralista, y sopló la vela pintada en su lienzo.

Así que seguimos la marcha hacia la sala común. Pero a medida que caminábamos Black no quería limitarse a tomarme la mano y andar, ahora me abrasaba desde la espalda rodeando su brazo por mi estómago. Me di cuenta que consintiendo ese beso bajo el muérdago había determinado una pauta permisiva. Poco a poco se tomaba más libertades para acercarse, repartirme unas cuantas caricias sobre el cuello que eran dulces pero me generaban escalofríos y cosquilleos, entre halagada, algo ebria y contrariada se lo permitía. A mitad del trayecto me di cuenta que me había guiado a una zona del castillo ignorado por la pluralidad de los alumnos.

Nos metimos en un oportuno y cómodo escobero, ideal para encubrir un convite de besos. Pegó su cuerpo al mío, apresándome con sus caderas y entonces fue inevitable no sentir los pulsos de su pecho, el calor que manaba su piel y la fuerza de su tronco bajo mi vestido liviano. Sentí sus labios relamer el lóbulo de mi oreja y la caricia de su nariz por mi cuello aspirando mi perfume (o lo que quedaba de él). Le abracé. Por primera vez me había nacido besarle. Busqué sus labios, y él plácidamente los otorgó. Sabía tan poco del arte de besar, pero su sensualidad y su pasión había bastado para despertar a una impune naturaleza no humana, más bien la de una náyade escondida en mi interior. Lo acaricié, exploraba, magreaba a través de la sensibilidad de mis labios, su perfecta boca, su perfecto rostro, su perfecto cuello.

Creí escuchar el eco de un grito a lo lejos que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Me despegué de aquél.

—¿Escuchaste eso?.

— ¿Escuchar qué? —Dijo con un gemido exhalante y aproximó sus labios de vuelta a mí.

El lamento de nuevo se hizo presente esta vez más nítido. Black también se detuvo, levantó su cabeza como un perro cazador en alerta para percibirlo.

—¿Deberíamos verificar de que se trata?.—Propuse algo preocupada. La náyade se volvió a dormir.

—Puede tratarse de un fantasma, de Peeves, o uno de los retratos—Supuso indiferente. Sonrió y nuevamente se dirigió a mí.—No nos cortemos.—Pidió en un susurró seductor.

Pero no se escuchaba ni a un fantasma, ni a Peeves, ni a un retrato. El lamento nuevamente se abrió paso entre el eco. Esta vez más cercano a nosotros.

Aparté a Sirius suavenmente y empuñé el mango de mi varita que levanté en alerta.

Salimos del escobero y seguimos el sendero de dónde provenía aquél sonido. Apuntaba a un pasillo cercano.

—"No hay contra hechizo"…

—"Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería".—Decía una voz con desesperada urgencia.

—"¡No!… nos expulsarían por usar magia obscura". —Argüía otra en histeria

"haaaaaaggg" El grito de lamento se pronunció con estridencia.

Cuando finalmente dimos en el lugar donde provenían los gritos, topamos con un trío de chicos lívidos, jadeantes y asustados que se giraron a nosotros. Se trataba del infame grupo de Slytherin. Avery, Mulciber, Snape y el muchacho de Ravenclaw que se les pegaba, Caradoc Dearborn.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —Apuntó su varita en lumus un inquieto Avery empapado de sudor.

—¡LARGO!—Ordenó Mulciber amenazándonos con su varita en alto. Parecía que lo último que les hacía falta en ese momento eran un par de testigos que presenciaran el delito. Severus y Avery, detrás de aquél, también habían adoptado una postura defensiva y aterrada.

Escuché entonces tras ellos, el mismo lamento de dolor. Provenía de Caradoc Dearborn, que estaba tendido en el piso con la túnica de gala desacomodada, y su cuerpo sufría de espasmos. ¿Había asistido a la fiesta de Slughorn? No recordaba haberle visto.

—Vaya, vaya… miren a quienes atrapamos—Se burló Sirius con cinismo.—Parece que alguien bebió demasiado Wisky.

—Black—Exclamó Mulciber sobresaltado. Las palabras de Sirius estaban fuera de lugar. —Largo de aquí… Es una advertencia, esto no les incumbe. —Amenazó, la tensión en su rostro insinuaba que no bromeaba.

Un segundo escudriño a Caradoc y pude entender mejor lo que ocurría. Estaba herido, emanaba chorros de sangre a encharcando el piso. No identifiqué las partes heridas de su cuerpo, pero era alarmante que ante aquello se convulsionaba. La boca de mi estómago se retorció, y sentí mi rostro palidecer ante la escena. Solté un grito ahogado y sentí mis rodillas perder fuerza.

—Joder… ¿Qué Mierda?.—Exclamó Sirius tras notar también al Ravenclaw sufriendo de espasmos y un derrame. —Mary… —Me echó hacia tras con su brazo para que no mirara aquello.—debemos ir por un profesor ahora.

—BLACK—Advirtió una vez más, Mulciber apretando los dientes. —Ustedes no han visto nada. Esto no les concierne.

—¡Están enfermos!.

—No van hablar.—Afirmó Snape elevando la voz. —Black.—Fusiló su mirada de asco hacia aquél— Mcdonald. —Luego a mí. —Yo tengo mucho que decir. —Advirtió.

Entonces, recobrando la cordura de mi cuerpo y apelando a mí impulso primario por socorrer a un chico en serios apuros, levante las manos lentamente en señal de paz —Puedo ayudar. —Les aseguré a los tres con calma. Hice un énfasis a Mulciber.

— No te metas asquerosa sangre sucia—Dio un paso intimidante hacia mí.

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES SACO PESTILENTE DE MIERDA!—Exclamó Sirius Black.

Agitó de inmediato su varita pegando los labios de Mulciber, de tal forma, que su boca desapareció dejando una capa lisa de piel. A medida que el Slytherin intentaba,con desesperación abrir su boca, lanzaba gritos amortiguados desde su garganta, Sirius conjuró una segunda maldición que le dejó petrificado y provocó que cayera de golpe al suelo. Avery y Severus levantaron sus respectivas varitas listos para defenderse muy a pesar de la urgencia del chico que desangraba tras de ellos.

Entonces tomé la mano del furioso y amenazante Sirius Black cuyos ojos, unos momentos antes deseosos de intimidad, ahora brillaban con odio y desafío.

—No diremos nada…—Les prometí tanto a Avery como a Snape que se les veía como dos animales rabiosos pero atormentados.—Ningún profesor se va a enterar. Lo juro. Sólo déjenme ayudar.

No busqué la mirada del líder de aquella pandilla, Mulciber, ni de Avery que temblaba de nervios. Esta vez busqué la de Snape que se le veía más entero. Sabía que con él tenía un trato previo de silencio por todo lo acontecido en el lago y posteriormente el crucio.

—Sé cómo pueden curarse heridas sangrantes de magia obscura—Le expliqué guardando la poca calma que era capaz de empalmar en ese momento.

—Bien…—Espetó Snape, huraño tras un momento de meditación.

—¡Mcdonald! —Protestó Sirius en voz baja. —Deberíamos ir ahora mismo con Dumbledore. Me volví hacia Sirius. —¿Por qué haces esto? —Inquirió confundido.

—Por qué es lo correcto. Es lo que una persona decente haría.—Le expliqué. Suspiré y le susurré para que sólo el pudiera escucharme.—Necesito que me ayudes, Sirius. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Su mirada se ablandó y me miró. Poco convencido asentó el rostro.

—En el despacho personal de Madame Pomfrey hay una poción especial. Es púrpura, está dentro de una probeta con un corcho. Es un medicamento que contiene lágrimas de fénix.

—Mcdonald… —Susurró protestando.

Me pegué a él.—Tú y tus amigos… sé que pueden colarse por todos los sitios.—Rogué.—Sirius, hay alguien muriendo te lo suplico.

—No quiero dejarte sola con esos dos mierdas—Objetó mirando de la peor manera a los Slytherins.

—Estaré bien—Le prometí, aunque yo tampoco había reparado en eso. Sinembargo sabía que no había tiempo para pensar en la amenaza de los Slytherins, debía ayudar al alumno que se desangraba.

Sirius tomó aire. Agitó rápidamente su varita para petrificar a Snape que cayó al suelo. Era experto en magia no verbal, así que me pilló de sorpresa ver que realizara maleficios sin vocalizar el conjuro. Enseguida, antes de que reaccionara, petrificó igualmente a un atormentado Avery. Quedé pasmada unos segundos, pero entendí por qué lo hizo. Se guardó la varita y se echó a correr.

Entonces sin perder más tiempo, pasé por los tres chicos inertes e inmóviles en el piso. Me apresuré a Caradoc Dearborn cuyo rostro pálido y labios amarillos anunciaban un estado grave.

Intentada recordar un hechizo curativo que había visto conjurar a Madame Pomfrey para cortaduras graves y derrames. " _Vulnus Sanare_ ", no era una experta pero podía intentarlo.

—" _Vulnus Sanare"_ —Hice los primeros intentos cantando el conjuro mientras trazaba con mi varita movimientos sobre las heridas. Las sangre suavizaba mas no cerraban. ¿Qué era esta magia? me pregunté horrorizada.

Caradoc Dearborn, alguna vez ese altivo, fornido e intimidante Ravenclaw, el hijo jactancioso del jefe del Director de Catástrofes Mágicas (ahora desaparecido). El protegido de Lucius Malfoy, el ex novio de Emma Vanity y amante de Florence. Ese chico que se burlaba de mi sangre muggle y había desmemorizado a Marlene. Ahora podía vérsele tan delgado y demacrado como al propio Remus Lupin. Inofensivo, deprimido y pálido. Por lo que anunciaban sus ojeras parecía pasar muchas horas en velo, se había descuidado mucho la imagen, su pelo era larguirucho sin forma muy distinto al corte remilgado y de perfecto rubio que solía llevar.

—Dearborn, ¡Dearborn! —Intenté llamarle para saber que aún estaba despierto. Pestañeaba, era buena señal. —Dearborn mantente despierto, la ayuda está en camino.

Intenté obstinadamente, sin más ideas y conocimiento de hechizos, aferrarme con el _Vulnus Sanare_ de Madame Pomfrey , hasta que al poco rato llegó corriendo Sirius, seguido de ¿James?.

Se inclinó junto a mí y me tendió esa poción pestilente que una vez Pomfrey utilizó para cerrar las heridas de magia obscura que Mulciber, ahora petrificado y sin boca a unos pasos de mí, me había hecho durante una mala broma en cuarto año.

Con ayuda de Sirius a mi lado le quité la túnica de gala al Revenclaw para derramar las gotas de aquella penetrante pócima curativa a lo largo de unas horribles y abiertas heridas, como provocadas por el filo de una navaja. El chico dejó de convulsionarse, y las heridas cerraron.

—Mc…Mcdonald…—Bramó en un hilo de voz. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería.—Propuse a Sirius.

—No.—Sentenció James. Me volví a él.

A diferencia de Sirius y de mí, vestía pintas para dormir. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría, y de no explicarme porque Sirius había ido por él, me agradaba verlo apoyando la situación.

—… Caradoc está fuera de peligro. Que estos Slytherins se hagan cargo a partir de ahora. —Habló el de gafas determinante.

Sirius se incorporó y me tendió la mano para hacer lo mismo. Nos unimos a James.

—¿Deberíamos reportar esto?—Consulté a mis compañeros para conocer su opinión al respecto. Pensé que cualquier cosa que decidieran aquellos yo lo apoyaría.

James miró a Sirius. Y procedió a tomar la palabra. —Quejicus sabe demasiado. —Explicó escueto— Este no es nuestro asunto, sólo ayudamos.

—Usaron magia obscura ¿Dejarás que se salgan con la suya?—Difirió Sirius.

James quiso defender su punto pero me miró y permaneció en silencio. En un principio intuía que Potter temiera que Snape hablara sobre el lago, pero sospeché que algo más grande se ocultaba en un telón de fondo. Algo que desde luego, no quería que yo supiera.

—No es asunto nuestro.—Repitió James lacónico.

—Bien—Accedió Black poco convencido.

Nos encaminamos a la sala común con una extraña sensación nublando el ambiente. De pronto había sido como si no hubiese ocurrido nada antecesor a la escena que acababa de presenciar. Todos sabían que esos chicos querían ser Mortífagos ¿En verdad nadie discutiría aquello?. ¿Por qué habían atacado a su propio aliado?, ¿Qué diantres era esa magia?...¿Qué se tramaban aquellos?.

A medida que cavilaba en silencio, absorta en esas preguntas, sentí que algo me abrigaba los hombros de pronto. Sirius se había despojado de su cazadora de cuero para cedérmela, me sonrió y coló su mano para tomar la mía. Entonces me di cuenta de un mísero pero sustancial detalle que había cambiado la partida de las cosas. Black no caminaba pegado a James, su mejor amigo, como siempre lo había hecho, sino que se mantenía junto a mí.

James, a un paso más delante de nosotros, también había reparado en ese inusual comportamiento. Se volvió para mirar sobre su hombro y atisbar a Sirius. Su rostro expresó un gesto hermético y contrariado al percatarse que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y sobre mis hombros descansaba la cazadora de cuero. Sentí la pesadez de una roca sobre mi espalda. Con una culpabilidad como si acabara de cometer adulterio, me embargaron unas ganas incontroladas de quitarme la cazadora y aclarar que no había nada entre Sirius y yo. Pero como no podía hacer aquello, me limité a soltar la mano de Sirius.

—Ejem…—Black se aclaró la garganta.— Cornamenta ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Debemos ir por los zapatos de Mary—Pidió.

Había olvidado que no llevaba tacones, Sirius los había estado cargando cuando salimos del despacho de Slughorn. ¿Los habría dejado en la escobera?.

James, que no dejaba de pestañear más de lo usual y ahora tenía contraídos los músculos de las cejas se tomó un tiempo para mirarnos, ensimismado y distraído. Parecía estar aún en la digestión el asunto.

—Si... si..Por supuesto —Sacudió levemente el rostro espabilando, fingiendo desinterés y habitualidad ante la idea de que Sirius y yo estuviéramos, de pronto, más cercanos. —Los veré en la sala común. —Dijo adelantándose.

Acaso, eso que reflejaba el rostro de James, ¿Se podían tratar de celos?.


	28. UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO

_"James y Lily lo rechazaron (A Voldemort), echo que se estableció desde "La piedra filosofal". Él los quería reclutar y ellos lo rechazaron, así que fue un desafío que les jugaría en contra antes de que estuvieran saliendo de la adolescencia."_

PotterCast Interviews JK Rowling 2007

* * *

 _ **Sábado, 18 de diciembre de 1976.**_

 _ **Diario de Anne Marlene McKinnon**_

 ** _UN DÍA MARAVILLOSO_**

Hogwarts despierta con una lamentable noticia que paraliza la vida en el castillo. La paranoia se cierne entre estudiantes y se encarnan los peores temores de los profesores. Los lienzos se hayan pasmados, cuchichean entre ellos y los fantasmas que vagan entre muros, plañen por los corredores como sombras tan blancas como la propia nieve decembrina recubriendo el castillo.

Argus Filch hace su ronda habitual por la torre este cerca de las siete de la mañana ataviado con su ropa invernal. Echa un bostezo aún amodorrado mientras empuja un carrillo con una escoba, detergentes y una fregona a paso perezoso. Su gata se adelanta tras olfatear un inusual aroma en el aire, la sigue sin darle importancia. Pronto el celador palidece, sus rodillas flaquean y debe apoyarse sobre un pilar para no caer; sus ojos encuentran algo tan escalofriante esa mañana que el grito que emite eriza la piel de cualquiera que tuviese el infortunio de estar por los alrededores.

Corre sin miramientos directo al despacho del Director. Los profesores se reúnen alrededor de un cuerpo. Su silencio es sepulcral, su gesto estupefacto.

A los prefectos se nos ordena mantener a todos los alumnos, sin excepciones, enclaustrados en la sala común hasta nuevo aviso. No entendemos que pasa, pero la urgencia nos hace pensar que el asunto es más serio de lo que llegaríamos a entender.

Los alumnos exigen aclaraciones, unos están molestos otros preocupados. Los profesores apenas dan un escueto aviso en sus salas, y los prefectos, a quienes más se nos acribilla de preguntas y quejas, nos limitamos a mantener el orden.

Casi-decapitado aparece. La insistencia de Lily Evans hace que suelte la lengua pese las órdenes de discreción que ha dado el director. Menciona algo sobre "Un alumno hallado en horribles condiciones". Cunde el pánico en las sala de Gryffindor. James Potter y Sirius Black no soportan la incertidumbre. Deciden pasar olímpicamente de la explícita orden de los docentes.

De alguna manera logran escabullirse hasta el lugar del siniestro. Se enteran de lo acontecido, escuchan información de primera mano. En ese momento no se cuestiona el cómo lo logran, pues Mary sabe que aquellos poseen medios confidenciales que les dotan del privilegio de vaguear sin ser detectados. Por ahora, mi amiga solo quiere saber a qué se debe tanto misterio, que puede ser tan malo que ha puesto los pelos de punta al profesorado. Interroga a James Potter, que a su pesar, decide confiarle lo que ha visto.

Un estudiante ha sido brutalmente asesinado. Su túnica de gala esta encharcada en sangre, Caradoc Dearborn de Ravenclaw, tiene cortes profundos a lo largo de su cuerpo, como si éste hubiese sido apuñalado por una hoja metálica. Pomfrey asegura que ha sido obra de un maleficio, una maldición desconocida. McGonagall cubre el espectral rostro del muchacho con una sábana. Ni los profesores, ni la enfermera, ni el propio Dumbledore pueden explicárselo, pero se sabe que hay naturaleza obscura oculta tras sus heridas.

Albus Dumbledore reúne al círculo de amigos más cercano del alumno, que sorpresivamente no se tratan de alumnos de Ravenclaw, son miembros de la casa de Slytherin: Avery, Mulciber y Severus Snape. Estos están afligidos y saben tan poco como el resto de los alumnos; Alegan sin embargo que el chico no ha estado bien desde la desaparición de su padre, ¿Puede tratarse de un suicidio?, a Dumbledore no le convence la teoría. Al final el testimonio de los chicos no ayuda demasiado a resolver el misterio.

Las pocas pistas parecen indicar que el chico acudió a una fiesta que, una noche antes, hubiera organizado el Profesor Slughorn en las propias instalaciones del colegio. Se sabe, sin embargo, que Dearborn fue visto hablando con una invitada de la reunión de eminencias, Dorcas Meadowes, la Directora del Departamento de Investigación Mágica. Las especulaciones apuntan algún mortífago infiltrado en el castillo.

El ministerio suspende al profesor Dumbledore de su cargo mientras las investigaciones continúan. Un caso que no se terminaría de resolver, solo sería el perverso aperitivo de una terrible guerra a punto de estallar. La primera llamada de una serie de calamidades que haría eco en el mundo mágico.

La experiencia de una visión la podría comparar con un sueño muy vívido, o más bien una angustiante pesadilla. Navego en ese mundo casi onírico con tal nitidez y palpabilidad que por un segundo estoy convencida de que no existe forma de escapar. Me abrumo en el estrés y en la ansiedad, punza en mi interior un terror que se adhiere a mi como una sanguijuela a la piel. Pero una vez despierto, bañada en sudor frío y con el pulso al tope, todo aquello se disuelve en el aire. Soy consciente de que retrocedí, con auto alivio me relajo, pero aún baila en mi memoria la escena con macabra advertencia.

A diferencia de una pesadilla dónde al despertar una indescriptible paz embarga tus sentidos, una visión no te dota de esa dicha. Todo lo contrario.

Pero algo milagroso ocurrió ese sábado 18 de Diciembre de 1976, el último sábado antes de las vacaciones navideñas. Esa mañana al despertar supe que las cosas habían cambiado, el destino se había re-escrito.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: I Believe in Father Christmas by Greg Lake (1976)_

Era una mañana muy distinta a la de mi visión. A pesar de que la nevasca azotaba afuera, el ambiente era cálido dentro, teñido del tintineo dorado del oropel adornando los doce pinos que Hagrid había llevado al castillo, y las burbujas áureas que había conjurado Flitwick como adornos generales en el colegio.

Lily Evans se adelantó antes que nadie a atender la ducha de las chicas, como era su costumbre. Mary Mcdonald aún dormía profundamente, había llegado a la habitación hasta muy tarde, al parecer no la pasó nada mal con Sirius Black.

En la sala común el panorama era cómodo y aflojerado, tan distinto a lo que pudo haber sido. Los del primer año intercambiaban cromos, las chicas de tercero reían y secreteaban mientras veían con ilusión a los chicos de sexto jugando una partida de cartas en ropas de dormir. Peter se rascaba la cabeza frente a su desfavorable mano de cartas, su gesto indicaba que al tiempo lidiaba con una resaca, pero aun con todo me saludó con una abierta sonrisa en la cara que por supuesto le devolví. Potter estaba de mejor humor tras librarse por fin de su castigo en la sala de Gobstones "…olvidó pedirme la varita anoche, ¿Pueden creerlo? así que les informo, caballeros, que vuelvo a ser libre por las tardes…", Remus Lupin le propinó un codazo al pillarme en la sala, quizá para que guardara prudencia y no alardeara más de la cuenta, no vaya a ser que le castigue de nuevo. Sorpresivamente Black me dirigió un amigable "buenos días", probablemente en un agradecimiento por cumplir mi parte del trato.

— Antes de comenzar nuestro desayuno, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Navidades! ¡Panecillos! ¡Duendecillos! ¡Pellizcos!... ¡Muchas gracias! —Dumbledore hizo un asentimiento con su taza de chocolate. Reí y aplaudí con el mejor humor en años.

El desayuno constó de chocolate caliente y panecillos de crema de leche, roles de canela y tartas de calabaza, un excelente complemento para contemplar los copos de nieve descendiendo por la ventana. Sin clases, ni pendientes por atender, podíamos tomarnos ese día a libertad de nuestros caprichos. La mañana se nos fue en cotilleos y pláticas triviales, poniendo al día a las chicas de Hufflepuff con el resumen de lo acontecido en aquella fiesta de eminencias de Slughorn.

Acompañé a Lily a la enfermería, quería visitar a Aubrey Bertram cuyo rostro por fin recuperaba su color natural tras la broma con la bomba fétida. Le informé al Revenclaw que por fin la sala de Gobstones estaría habilitada para reanudar el campeonato esa misma tarde si así lo deseaban los miembros del club. Él agradeció la noticia, pero manifestó que preferiría aprovechar la tarde a lado de una persona mucho más interesante que un puñado de canicas. Lily sonrió.

Mientras mi amiga y el chico charlaban atisbé que una de las camas estaba siendo ocupada por otro paciente. Madame Pomfrey cambiaba los vendajes del alumno que por ahora dormía tranquilamente a halo de luz blanquecina que se filtraba por la ventana.

Los apósitos indicaban que Caradoc Dearborn padecía de aquellos cortes profundos causados por magia obscura, pero a diferencia de lo que pasó en una existencia alterna, el Ravenclaw aún vivía y parecía estar bien. ¿Cómo algo tan ajeno a él había interferido con tanta trascendencia en su vida?, no podía explicármelo, pero el hecho de que sucediera me llenaba de una desbordada dicha y esperanza. Por primera vez estaba segura de que una pequeña alteración en los sucesos podían prevenir grandes tragedias y cambiar el destino, "No se defiende a sí mismo, puede re-escribirse" corroboré con optimismo. Con esta sensación en la cabeza, dejé una rana de chocolate a un costado de su cama he hice florecer con mi varita un lazo navideño para adornarla.

"¡Huuuu! ¡haaauuuuuuuuu" Sirius aulló con ímpetu, como si fuera un llamado tribal o un perro muy inquieto que había encontrado a su presa. Le había asestado de lleno una bola de nieve a James justo en la nuca. "¡Te estás volviendo lento compañero", dijo entre risas. "¡Que te jodan pulgoso!, ¡estaba distraído!" Respondió James al punto de la carcajada.

—¿Acaso se portó mal contigo? —Cuestioné a Mary con quien me encontraba hablando desde las almenas de la torre de astronomía.

Contemplábamos a los cuatro chicos desafiarse a una batalla de bolas de nieve. Parecía que volvían a tener once años y aquello me despertó una fuerte sensación de nostalgia.

—…no, no... Para nada. De hecho fue muy agradable.—declaró mi amiga. —Pero es el mejor amigo de James. —Recordó desalentada. —Es raro. ¿Sabes?—Opinó.

—¿Quieres mi sincero consejo?—Consulté con cautela y algo de seriedad. —, Yo en tu lugar le daría una oportunidad. —Manifesté convencida. —Es guapo, —reconocí. — Tiene sentido del humor… y además tú y él son muy parecidos.

—¿Parecidos?—Graznó incrédula.—¿Qué tengo de parecido a él?.

—Que son amigos leales y verdaderos Gryffindors.—Respondí con aplomo, luego volví mi vista a los chicos y su batalla de nieve. —…Y que están perdidamente enamorados de James Potter—Bromeé.

Mary se echó a reír.

—Quizá, funcione…—Encogió los hombros.— fundaremos nuestro propio club de admiradores de James Potter—Comenzó a reír.

Esa tarde, tras compartir una carcajada con mi mejor amiga mientras contemplábamos la caída lenta y bailarina escarcha sobre nuestras cabezas, me di cuenta que ese día fue un regalo. Estamos rodeadas de la gente que amamos, aun vivos, resguardadas bajo un momento de pasajera paz y tranquilidad. Un momento en el que las mayores preocupaciones surcando nuestra mente eran esas pequeñas trivialidades propias de la adolescencia. Ni Mary McDonald, ni el resto de los estudiantes sabría que aquél sábado 18 de diciembre de 1976 pudo haber sido una trágica pesadilla. Un día en el que un alumno murió, el pánico cundió en el mundo mágico y el director resultó suspendido de su cargo, dejando al castillo vulnerable. Que muchos alumnos no regresaron después de las navidades y las medidas de Barty Chrouch llevaría a un puñado de inocentes a Azkaban sólo para calmar el pánico colectivo.

Sin embargo, se sabe que los tiempos de paz no son eternos, en realidad serán cada vez más efímeros. Aún hay una guerra que amenaza con arrancarnos todo y no seremos capaces de evitarlo, somos parte de una generación maldita por una guerra. Me aferro a la idea de que puedo salvar a Mary siempre y cuando esta se mantenga alejada de Potter, aunque mucho temo que no puedo asegurar lo mismo del resto de mis compañeros.

Voldemort aún tiene puesto el ojo en James Potter y los mortifagos no tardarán en buscarlo para ofrecerle un lugar entre sus filas, entonces será inevitable lo que desencadene su negativa, Voldemort nunca perdonará el desafío de un "traidor a la sangre".

Un terrible mal nos aguarda.


	29. La Novia de Sirius

—Pues claro —dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligeramente—. Nunca se 142 veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!

Rosmerta, Capítulo 10 , El Mapa del Merodeador

Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

 **La Novia de Sirius**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo:_ Toto Hold the line _(1977)_

—¡Ho Mary!, Que gusto volver a verte, — Me saludó calurosamente la Señora Potter con un maternal abrazo. —Le he dicho a "Jamie" que vuelva a invitarte a pasar algunos días con nosotros, ¿Sabes que eres bienvenida a nuestro hogar, ¿verdad?

Me había topado con la madre de James en el andén 9 3/4 en Londres. Estábamos por regresar a Hogwarts después del periodo vacacional decembrino.

—Sería todo un placer, Sra. Potter—Le respondí con cortesía.

—Querida, ya te he dicho que "Señora Potter" es muy formal. Llámame "Mía" por favor. —Me pidió, enseguida hizo una pausa alzando la vista. — ¡Ho!… aquí vienen los niños. "¡Aquí cielito!".—Anunció saludando animadamente a un par de muchachos que muy poco tenían de "niños". Superaban el metro setenta y era notorio que poseían edad suficiente como para afeitarse el bigote.

—" _Jamie_ ", le comentaba a tu amiguita lo mucho que nos gustaría que volviera a visitarnos—Dijo una vez que mis compañeros se acercaron lo suficiente arrastrando sus baúles.

—…Desde luego, — James se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja maliciosa. — Si las Arpías quieren volver a ser vapuleadas por mis Puddlemares este año… no es divertido si no hay de quién burlarse. —Me sonrió altivo y juguetón, restregándome sin misericordia la victoria de los Puddlemare United sobre mis Arpías de Holyhead durante el año pasado.

—Mide esas palabras "Jamie"—Habló Sirius imitando el matiz de un padre estricto mientras acomodaba su brazo sobre mis hombros, luego me propinó un galante beso en la frente. —Recuerda que le hablas a "mi chica".

A casi un mes de ese episodio apasionado de ebriedad dentro de un escobero, mi relación con Sirius parecía un lecho de rosas... al menos esa era la impresión que dábamos al espectador objetivo. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Sirius había olvidado mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera nos habíamos escrito para saber de la existencia del otro durante las Navidades.

¿Por qué carajo tenía esporádicos episodios galantes en las circunstancias más inoportunas? Frente a James y ¡Frente a mi suegra! Qué incómoda me sentía.

Bastó un vistazo al horizonte hacia la muchedumbre para entenderlo, los Señores Black nos escrutaban con recelo mientras despedían a Regulus Black en la estación. Podía ver ese desafío beligerante en los ojos de Sirius y su madre, mi otra suegra, la señora Black. Fría y de porte casi monárquico, no tuvo reparo alguno en mirarme con repudio y asco, como si mi sola existencia significara una blasfemia a su presencia.

—Sirius, cariño; Mary, querida ¿Están saliendo?, ¡Que maravilloso!.—Se enterneció Euphemia Potter que ignoraba por completo, y hasta con un tanto de inocencia, la cercanía maliciosa de Walburga y Orion Black.— ¿Cómo es que no lo comentaste Jamie?.

James giro las pupilas con cierto hastío. —Ejem… mamá—Le interrumpió tosiendo sobre su puño. —Es mejor que abordemos el tren de una vez, antes de que nos quedemos sin vagón.

La mujer espabiló. —Desde luego mi cielo— Volvió a desplegar la sonrisa semejante a la de una abuela cariñosa apunto de hornear galletas. Le estrechó con un abrazo y le concedió un beso. —Cuídate mucho mi vida, nos veremos en verano.

A medida que abordábamos el tren, me di cuenta que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con James. Tampoco nos habíamos escrito en Navidad para comentar sobre los partidos de la liga nacional como lo habíamos hecho el año pasado. Presentía que se había generado un distanciamiento entre nosotros. Quizá se debía a que entonces Sirius vivía con los Potter, era posible que James no le dedicara ni un segundo a la correspondencia.

—¡James! —Me apresuré a su lado obligando a Black a darme paso a medida que cruzábamos los vagones, —… ¿Te has enterado del calendario de partidos de la temporada? —Pregunté con ánimo. Si no lo habíamos comentado por medio de lechuza, aquello resultaba un oportuno pretexto para arrancarle algo de charla.

—En realidad…no he tenido oportunidad—Contestó vagamente mientras jalaba su baúl entre los pasillos del expreso.

—Venga James — Exclamé como si no me lo creyera. — ¿No sabes que Los Puddlemare jugarán este sábado, contra los Chudley Cannons? —Pregunté cómo si no hubiera noticia más extraordinaria, y sabiendo lo fanático que era James de ambos equipos, realmente me era difícil concebir que ignorara aquello. —… Y Lo transmitirán en vivo.

—¿Enserio? —Me miró de pronto con renovado interés y asenté el rostro enérgicamente.

— A que es genial, ¿Verdad? — Opiné con jovialidad. Quería volver a ser para él esa compañera con quien explayarse de Quidditch—… ¿Qué te parecería escucharlo juntos? —Le propuse, tan "casual y espontánea" cómo si la idea me hubiera surgido en ese momento, si bien en realidad había planeado esa invitación desde hace varios días, cuando apenas me había enterado de los partidos.

—Suena excelente, —Consideró. —…me apunto. —Accedió con ese gesto amistoso que anunciaba que volvía a ser ese James, mi James… o eso creía.

Esbocé una sonrisa alegre imposible de ocultar. —¡Fantástico!, ¿Te parece este sábado en la sala común? ¡Me encargare de los bocadillos!… ¿Alguno en especial? —Pregunté con ánimo.

Abrió la boca a punto de responder, pero de pronto algo captó su atención que le hizo perder el hilo por completo.

—Si…—contestó —…si, cualquier cosa, da igual…— Había dejado de escucharme. Su tono de pronto era distraído. Ese pequeño atisbo de interés había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido. Notaba como sus ojos se perdían en algún punto detrás de mí.

Apartó su mano del mango de su baúl para estrujarse el cabello. Me volví curiosa para entender a qué se debía.

Estábamos justo frente a un vagón dónde Lily Evans se hallaba de puntillas intentando acomodar su valija en los compartimentos superiores. Reconocí que a nadie mejor que a ella le ajustaban las pintas muggles invernales, sobre todo las de aquella época. Por ese entonces estaban de moda los colores terracota que le favorecían esa tez blanca moteada de pecas y su cabello rojo besado por el fuego. James Potter, sin perder la oportunidad, se apresuró en hacer la labor de caballero al rescate irrumpiendo en aquel compartimiento para acomodar el baúl de la pelirroja sobre las rejillas.

Bajé la mirada, perdí el aire y por un segundo me sentí como si alguien vertiera un balde de agua helada sobre mi rostro.

—Bien, Mcdonald…—Habló Sirius distanciándome de mis pensamientos y recordándome que andaba cerca. —…nos veremos al llegar a Hogsmade.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos—Asenté la barbilla algo despistada. Le dirigí una mueca desvaída sólo por qué supuse debía sonreírle.

Tomó el mango de su baúl, me guiño un ojo, sonrió y sacudió sus dos dedos sobre la sien. Siguió andando por el pasillo buscando algún compartimento dónde acomodarse con sus amigos. Todo un atento y amoroso "novio".

Más de alguno me cuestionó respecto a lo que era tener a Sirius de pareja. "Debía ser maravilloso" imaginaron. La realidad era que Sirius Black era indiferente y descuidado, un desastre. No me sorprende que nunca tuviera una relación que le durara más de algunos meses. Para su fortuna, en aquel entonces estaba demasiado ocupada sufriendo por el desinterés de James como para reparar en la de mi novio… y creo que esa fue la base de nuestra relación.

La primera semana de clases transcurrió sin grandes variantes, dentro de la rutina del colegio podría decirse que las cosas permanecían igual. El nuevo profesor de Artes obscuras, Fabián Prewett, era un obseso de la puntualidad, en Herbología atendiendo a mi mandrágora que ahora daba señales de senilidad, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas dónde estudiaríamos Dragones, y mi entrenamiento matutino por los terrenos del colegio que me obligaba a correr con calcetines de lana de cabra. Sin embargo, fue el primer viernes de la semana, por la madrugada, cuando me di cuenta que las cosas ya no serían iguales para mí.

En algún tramo del camino, en las faldas del bosque, corría a paso rápido para evitar ser consumida por el frío. Mi tobillo falseó en plena bajada y pegué una buena patinada sobre la nieve que me hizo caer de bruces sobre la escarcha. Empapada y quemada por el hielo, mi primera reacción fue alzar el cuello y verificar que nadie me hubiese visto. Presentía que en cualquier momento saldría James burlándose cruelmente de esa caída, pero tras unos segundos de mirar el blanquecino paisaje invernal sabía que eso no iba suceder…ya nunca jamás. James dejó de acompañarme por las mañanas a correr, creo que tener que asumirlo había sido más doloroso que la caída misma.

Llegó el primer partido de la temporada de 1977, el primer sábado de enero; El equipo favorito irlandés de la afición mágica, Chudley Cannons, se enfrentaría al renovado e imparable orgullo de la línea de Inglaterra, los Puddlemares United. Los amantes del Quidditch estábamos mayormente entusiasmados por este encuentro, un partido entre los dos colosos de las islas británicas. Como fanática del deporte estaba desde luego emocionada, pero como adolecente enamorada mi principal acicate era seguir la transmisión por la radio junto a James Potter, eso hacía aún más especial el partido. Había llevado una buena dotación de golosinas saladas y picantes de Honeydukes y una docena de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla a la sala común. Quería que esa tarde fuera perfecta sin más pretensiones que la de disfrutar aquello como un par de entusiastas aficionados, como lo hiciéramos en otros tiempos.

A pesar del descontento de un dueto de estudiosas chicas de quinto año, me apoderé del escritorio para acomodar los bocadillos y la radio mágica, así como los sillones frente a la chimenea. Sintonicé la estación y me puse a esperar a que comenzara el partido, James llegaría en cualquier momento.

Diez minutos, veinte minutos…una hora.

—¡NO PUEDO CREÉRLO, RAYMAN TIENEN LA SNITCH! ESO ES TODO SEÑORES, EL PARTIDO HA TERMINADO. ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE JUEGO! ¡INGLATERRA ESTÁ DE FIESTA!.

Escuchaba la transmisión con una botella de cerveza a medio consumir, y sumergida amargamente en el sillón de la sala. James me había dado plantón. Miré la mesa de bocadillos en la que tanto esmero había puesto, la cual estaba intacta y completamente desperdiciada. Me sentía como una estúpida.

Mientras la algarabía de los aficionados brotaba de la radio, yo me incorporé dolida y apagué el aparato. Creo que había llegado a mi límite, la indiferencia que James sentía por mí se agravaba al punto de que ya ni siquiera el Quidditch fungía de vínculo entre los dos. Sentía el corazón tan perforado que juraba comenzaría a derramar sangre en cualquier instante.

Al cabo de un rato en el que intenté digerir el enojo y la humillación, el hueco del retrato se abrió y mis dos compañeros de curso entraron a la sala común. Se sacudían la escarcha y reían en conjunto de alguna mala broma que seguramente le jugaron a Snape.

—McDonald… —Saludó Sirius alzando las cejas mientras se despojaba de su túnica.

—Que hay Lanzadora… ¿y toda esa comida? —observó James —¿Acaso habrá fiesta? —Preguntó vago y casual mientras se llevaba a la boca un puñado de nueces picantes, y enseguida se echó sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea. Se despojó de su bufanda, al tiempo que jugueteaba con su inseparable snitch. —Oye, ¿Te has enterado? Los Puddlemare ganaron 450 a 320.

Intentando que leyera mi frustración dolor y enojo en mis pupilas, arrastré una mirada fría y pesada hacia él. ¿Ese bastardo lo había olvidado?, le era tan indiferente que ni siquiera me había puesto un poco de atención durante aquél día en el vagón. Y tras pensarlo aún tenía el descaro de mencionarlo aquello con tanto cinismo. ¿Por qué no me había invitado a escuchar el partido con él en las tres escobas? Pensé que disfrutaba mi compañía. ¿O era que tanto le disgustara que algo hubiera entre Sirius y yo? . Y yo en cambio había puesto tanto empeño en que fuera perfecto para los dos. De haber tenido una Quaffle seguro la hubiera vuelto a lanzar sobre su rostro. Nada me hubiese alegrado más que quebrarle ese par de gafas, o esa perfecta nariz.

—Creo que me olvidé por completo del juego—Respondí haciendo acopio de mis dotes histriónicos para fingir el mejor humor y la más afable sonrisa—…Chicos tengo un par de cervezas de mantequilla ¿Les apetece una?

—Te aceptaré una—Se apresuró a decir Sirius que de un brinco se acomodó en el sillón dónde haraganeaba James Potter.

—¿Qué tal ha estado el partido James? — Cuestioné fingiéndome intrigada.

—¡Ha sido brutal! —Respondió. —Lo sintonizaron en las tres escobas, el bar estaba repleto, Rosmerta nos hizo excelentes descuentos.

—Dice que la hacemos reír—Black se encogió de hombros.

Saqué una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que destapé con ayuda de la varita y me encaminé hacia Sirius para tendérsela. Con propósito y un disimulado tropiezo, vertí un pequeño chorro de cerveza sobre sus ropas.

 _Sugerencia de Musicalización: Georges Bizet -Carmen Habanera (Instrumental)_

— Ho, ¡Dios! Sirius, Que torpe, ¡Lo siento! —Exclamé algo avergonzada.

—¿Estas ebria Mcdonald? —Preguntó burlón.

Me apresuré a desprenderme de mi bufanda para acercarme a él y usarla de paño para secarlo.

—Hace unos días me caí durante mi entrenamiento matutino y me lastimé el tobillo, nada serio, pero me tropiezo de vez en vez—Me excusé a medida que daba golpecitos con la bufanda sobre las zonas húmedas de su ropa.

—Espero que no sea serio…—Habló James —…pronto comenzaremos con el entrenamiento de Quidditch y…

—…Sirius, hueles muy bien—Le dije aprovechando la cercanía con aquél, actuando cómo si no me hubiera tomado la molestia de escuchar al capitán de Gryffindor.

—¿Te parece?, no recuerdo haberme rociado de algún tónico hoy—Cuestionó, hizo memoria un momento y después explicó— Quizá se deba a que hoy me di una ducha en el baño de los prefectos. Ser amigo de uno tiene sus ventajas.

Me mordí el labio inferior a medida que lo escuchaba y secaba la mancha de cerveza de su muslo.

—Como me gustaría conocer el baño de prefectos. —Comenté con anhelo —Marlene nunca me ha querido revelar nada al respecto, dice que va contra las reglas.

—Puedes acompañarle la próxima vez que me dé un baño—Bromeó algo pícaro.

—Que atrevido, Black—Le solté un manazo flojo sobre el pecho y enseguida reí con cierta complicidad.

Vi de soslayo a James, había soltado un bufido acompasado de unos ojos en blanco.

Consciente de la incomodidad que le procuraba aquello me aventuré a ir un poco más lejos. Me acomodé a un lado de Sirius, muy cerca de aquél y comencé a juguetear con su cabello

—Sabes, no es tan mala idea —Le ronroneé—…hace tiempo que no tenemos un momento de privacidad.

—En efecto, señorita Mcdonald, me parece que tú y yo tenemos un asunto inconcluso.

—Te refieres a…

—Si, no olvido que me debes una botella de regaliz. —Recordó sonriendo socarrón de medio lado.

Entrelacé mis piernas sobre la suyas. —Bien, señor Black, ¿Le parecería que saldara la deuda en las tres escobas o la cabeza de Puerco? —Pregunté deslizando mis dedos por su pecho.

—Señorita Mcdonald, lo dejaré a su elección—Respondió, acomodando un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oído y enseguida colocando su mano en mi pierna.

Pensaba que, si Sirius podía utilizarme para incomodar a su familia, entonces yo tendría derecho a utilizarlo para incomodar a James. Así que me acerqué un poco más a él y comencé a concederle un par de besos en el cuello, trazando un camino hasta encontrarme con sus labios.

Black cedió casi de inmediato. Si, era un novio indiferente y poco atento, pero lo compensaba con una docilidad, casi involuntaria, cuando se trataba de afectividad física, o como diría mi abuela "Cuando se dejaba querer". Hacía las cosas muy sencillas.

A medida que los besos iban subiendo de tono, nos reacomodábamos acaparando más y más espacio sobre el mueble de la sala de Gryffindor. No dejé pasar la oportunidad de "accidentalmente" patear a James para empujarle fuera del sillón, enseguida entreabrí un ojo para mirar a detalle su expresión de fastidio.

James tosió con incomodidad y se incorporó.

—Creo que iré a ver dónde están Colagusano y Lunático—Se excusó.

Sirius le indicó con un ademán que se marchara de una buena vez.

Nuevamente atisbé ese gesto contrariado, descolocado y celoso. Si había algo que James no soportaba era ver que alguien, que no fuera él, acaparara la atención de Sirius. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando ese alguien era yo?, su propia protegida.


	30. Mary Mcdonald vs James Potter

_"Bill, que desde que lo atacara Greyback prefería la carne muy cruda."_

Capítulo 25, El refugio Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte

 _"—En cuanto a los dragones —dijo Sirius (…)— puedes hacerlo solo —prosiguió—. Hay una manera, y no se necesita más que un sencillo encantamiento. Simplemente..._

Sirius Black a Harry Potter, Capítulo 19, Colacuerno Húngaro

Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego

* * *

 **Mary Mcdonald vs James Potter**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: America- Ventura Higway (1977)_

Llevaba pocas semanas de haber comenzado esta rara relación con Black cuando me di cuenta que no tenía idea del embrollo en el que me metía. Era como haber firmado un contrato sin haberme leído las cláusulas y advertencias en letras pequeñas estipuladas debajo de un engañoso renglón para firmar.

Al principio, desde luego, gocé de los beneficios de tener como novio a Sirius.

El campeonato de Quidditch nacional había comenzado, eso significaban partidos en vivo por la radio, y ya que Sirius Black estaba saliendo con una aficionada al Quidditch y su mejor amigo era un fanático empedernido, no tuvo más remedio que invitarme a escuchar los partidos junto con ellos (A petición mía). Desde luego para aquél el deporte se había vuelto más interesante por tener la oportunidad de recibir arrumacos y cerveza de mantequilla en la comodidad de la sala común, para mí era un precio muy pequeño a cambio de tener la oportunidad de disfrutar mis dos cosas favoritas: El Quidditch y James Potter.

 _—¡Ludo Bagman tiene la Quaffle!—_ Cantaba la radio.

 _—_ Joder, tienen que quitársela o les empatarán _—_ Manifestó James expectante al partido, estaba frente la radio con una botella en mano y un cuenco repleto de patatas fritas a un lado.

—Ten fe James… Georgenia Buggle está en los aros y no dejará que eso ocurra—Diferí optimista.

Masajeaba la espalda de Sirius mientras este leía un manual de mantenimiento para motocicletas indiferente al partido. Remus se encontraba (para variar) en la enfermería y Peter intentaba seguir el juego, aunque sospecho mostraba más interés en degustar la comida.

 _—¡Parece que Keith Newton tiene en mira la Snitch!—_ Anunció la radio.

—¡No puede ser!—Exclamé.

"¡Auch!" en mi lapsus de emoción le había encajado las uñas a Sirius. Desistí del masaje y me abalancé a la radio junto a James, cómo si aquello de alguna manera pudiera darme mejor percepción del partido.

 _—No podemos apartar la vista del cielo, somos testigos de un alucinante duelo de velocidades entre la Saetas de Fuego por la captura de la Snitch, mientras Ludo Bagman vuela sin piedad directo a la portería._

James y yo de pronto adoptamos la misma postura tensa con ambos ojos muy abiertos, expectantes a la redecilla de la radio mágica, sentados en el suelo sobre nuestros talones, apretando los puños con emoción.

—Tiene que atrapar esa jodida Snitch ¡Si asesta estarán los Chudley fuera, los murciélagos de Ballycastle pasarán a cuartos de final! —Anuncié con preocupación.

—¡Y los Tornados quedarán en primer lugar! —Añadió James con desasosiego.

Sirius puso sus ojos en blanco. Para aquél James y yo hablábamos nuestro propio idioma —Si me buscan estaré en el baño—Anunció con pereza mientas se incorporaba y estiraba el cuello.

—¿No les importa que me coma la última salchicha? —Preguntó Pettergrew.

James y yo ignoramos a ambos, lo único que nos interesaba en ese momento era la saeta de Keith Newton y la Snitch que definiría el futuro de la liga 1977.

 _—¡No lo puedo creer Keith Newton_ _literalmente ha brincado de la escoba, si,¡Así como lo escucharon!, brincó de su Saeta para atrapar la Snitch! Una estrepitosa caída al vacío pero con la promesa de seguir en pie...¡Chudley se salva de ser eliminado! CHUDLEY GANA 500 A 490 A LOS TORNADOS..._

—¡SIIII!— Lanzamos un alarido triunfal en coro, seguido de aplausos y aullidos en celebración, parecíamos un par de críos, sellando el festejo con un abrazo.

Un abrazo de James tras una victoria de Quidditch, era como estar suspendido en el paraíso, nada más existía fuera de esos brazos. De pronto volvíamos a ser ese dueto aficionado al deporte.

—A este paso es posible que la final se juegue entre mis arpías y tus "Puddlys"— Vaticiné con emoción mientras me recostaba triunfal sobre la alfombra de la sala común.

—No cantes victoria aún, Lanzadora, falta que se enfrenten a los murciélagos—Manifestó Potter que, así como en otros tiempos lo hacía con desvergüenza y naturalidad, usó mi estómago como almohadín. Sonrió socarronamente mientras le daba un trago a la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, era divino.

—Ese partido está cantado, Potter—Aseguré confiada.

—Sigue soñando mujer…

—Ejem.. ejem—Peter se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo con propósito el momento. James enseguida se separó de mí, como si de pronto recordara que estaba resentido conmigo por estar saliendo con su intocable Sirius. Volví la vista hacia Peter, hacía una mímica con su mano apuntando su reloj de cuerda—Ya son casi las diez. —Avisó a James con apremio mientras tragaba la última salchicha del cesto de bocdillos.

—Joder… se nos hace tarde—Expresó este dando un salto, apagando la radio y poniéndose de pie. De pronto el Quidditch dejó de ser algo que mereciera su interés, giró el cuello de lado a lado—¿Dónde está el pulgoso?...

—Aquí pulgoso, reportándose—Anunció Sirius llevándose ese enigmático pergamino al bolcillo trasero de su pantalón y cargando un telar agolpado en su brazo.

—Hora de marcharnos Canuto.

—¿A dónde van? —Pregunté desorientada, viendo súbitamente interrumpido ese buen momento.

Los chicos me miraron de soslayo como si de pronto olvidaran que estuviera presente,tomándome como una intrusa.

—Hammm…. Vanos a ir a…—Balbuceó Sirius torpemente buscando apoyo en las miradas de sus amigos—…La torre de astronomía, a observar los cráteres de la luna llena—añadió asentando la barbilla convencido de que aquél pretexto era lo convincentemente oportuno.

—Genial—Exclamé. Y sin realmente pensarlo mucho se me ocurrió pronunciar en voz alta las palabras prohibidas — _Los acompaño._

Tan pronto las sílabas salieron de mi boca supe que había conjurado la cuarta maldición imperdonable.

Estaba pisando terreno pantanoso, pero consideraba ilusamente que siendo pareja de Sirius podía incluirme a sus andanzas de vez en cuando, y me apetecía explotar ese privilegio en ese momento en el que James estaba en su mejor actitud, pensaba que podíamos seguir hablando del partido. Era demasiado ilusa…

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas incómodas, buscando uno en el otro cómo eludirme sin herir mis sentimientos en el proceso.

—No hace falta…—Opinó Sirius. —Será algo aburrido.

—Anda me gustaría ir a ver las estrellas contigo Black—Insistí en un tono inocente y cariñoso.

—Lanzadora—James tomo la palabra en un viso determinante y solemne como todo líder de la manada, dio un paso al frente—No puedes venir—Sentenció tajante, frío y sin reparos —Esto es sólo para chicos de la mana. —Chasqueó los dientes con cinismo. Alzó las cejas —Hasta mañana Lanzadora.

—Adiós Mary—Chilló Peter

—Nos vemos luego Mcdonald—Se despidió Sirius guiñándome el ojo y sacudiendo dos dedos desde su sien.

Quedé pasmada. Fue como quitarme del camino de una puñalada limpia e inclemente. Salieron por el hueco del retrato sin más. ¿Tanto odiaba que saliera con Sirius que no merecía siquiera alguna buena razón para no ir con ellos?... y Sirius… ese novio malnacido ¿Por qué permitía que James decidiera que no debía acompañarlo?.

Ese día me había topado de frente con la **primera Cláusula** irrevocable de aquél contrato turbio y engañoso que había decidido firmar sin haber leído previamente: _"Sirius Black responde sólo a James Potter"_. Lo que provocó el cañonazo de partida de una guerra fría entre Potter y yo.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Talking Heads - Psycho Killer (1977)_

—No puedo creer lo afortunada que eres—Opinó Diane Bludd de Hufflepuff durante la clase de Criaturas Mágicas. El profesor Kettleburn nos explicaba, con ayuda de un mapa mundial, las distintas razas de dragones distribuidas en sus zonas originarias. —Ahora sales con Black. Qué envidia te tengo.

—¿Envidia? —Exclamé. —Diane, no tienes nada que envidiar…—Le aseguré guardándome para mí las múltiples razones que me sobraban para afirmar aquello—…yo supe que le gustas a un chico muy majo—Se me ocurrió revelarle de pronto recordé a cierto castaño que hacía un mes antes me había pedido que lo presentara con ella —…Y en verdad está loco por ti—Añadí.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó enseguida con una muy intensa curiosidad.

— Remus Lupin—Contesté.

Diane Bludd giró el cuello hacia mis compañeros con muy poca mesura, intentando buscar al castaño entre ellos.

—Si eso sé discreta—Le regañé con sarcasmo.— pareces la niña del exorcista, te vas a romper el cuello…él no está aquí sigue en la enfermería.

—¿Parezco quién?

En ocasiones olvidaba que estaba en el mundo donde irónicamente, sólo Remus Lupin entendía mis referencias cinematográficas.—Olvídalo.

—¿Remus Lupin? —Meditó aquella un instante y luego arrugó la nariz con algo de desagrado y negó el rostro.

—Oye, no está nada mal, y es muy agradable —Defendí a mi amigo tras escuchar la manera desdeñosa en que vocalizó su nombre.—Deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Dios… no—Manifestó de inmediato. —Tiene un hábito asqueroso que además es muy extraño …—Miró hacia ambos lados cerciorándose que nadie más estuviera atento a nosotras y susurró:—Come carne cruda.

Tras unos segundos asimilando la extraña escena materializada en mi mente dónde el diplomático y tranquilo Remus devoraba un trozo de pierna bañado en sangre exclamé. —¿Remus Lupin?... ¿Enserio? …¿Cómo puedes saber aquello?

Diane Bludd se acercó a mi bajando ligeramente la voz. —Sabes que la sala de Hufflepuff queda a un lado de las cocinas, ¿Verdad? —Asentí. —Pues bien, en un par de ocasiones hemos pillado a esos cuatro asaltar la alacena con refrigerios y bocadillos.

—Quizá puede que no sea para él, sino para alguna mascota…—Intenté reflexionar, buscando una buena razón —…he escuchado a James hablar sobre un "Pequeño problema peludo" que tiene Remus—Imaginé tras hacer un poco de memoria.

—Los elfos en las cocinas le han visto comer bistecs crudos,—Repitió desdeñosamente Bludd reafirmando el dato. —…No negarás que eso es raro.

—Si.. sí que lo es—Reconocí. Enseguida encogí los hombros y miré a Remus —Creo que ahora sabemos por qué siempre está enfermo, misterio resuelto.

Intercambiamos unas risitas.

—Bien chicos quiero que formen parejas—Alzó la voz el profesor Kettleburn. Asignaré a cada dueto una raza de Dragón para que expongan durante la próxima clase…

Entonces supe que ese era el momento de llamar a la caballería y responder al fuego que había iniciado Potter. Es decir, de contraatacar el feo gesto de marginarme la noche anterior.

Adelantándome a las intenciones de Sirius por aunar talentos para con su mejor amigo bajo un edicto de rutina (y de paso alterando el orden natural del universo), me apresure a aferrarme al brazo del chico que llamaba novio.

—¡Dragones!—Exclamé —Será divertido hacerlo juntos.

Black se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y pegó un bostezo, al parecer era otra clase a la que había llegado desvelado.

Pese a la antipatía de Black miré victoriosa en dirección de Potter. Aunque el muchacho, ni tardo ni perezoso vio que podía ser una buena oportunidad para intentar sacarle una cita mi compañera pelirroja. Se encaminó hacia ella con ese garbo fatuo.

—Bien Evans, propongo que nos reunamos en la biblioteca después del almuerzo o en la sala común, tengo libre esa hora, pero si se te complica puedo cambiar mi agenda, soy flexible. Lleva tu ejemplar de Dragones, yo llevaré una exquisita botella de hidromiel para ponernos cómodos.

—Buen intento Potter—Rio aquella.— …pero paso, creo que voy hacer equipo con Marlene —Se excusó con un engañoso pesar que más bien se sentía como un deliberado rechazo.

Ya que Remus no estaba, James se vio obligado hacer equipo con Peter. Una maliciosa media risa se me dibujó tras esa suerte de triunfo.

 **De alguna manera esas pequeñas victorias me hacían sentir mejor, tener la ventaja de reclamar a Sirius era como poseer un lozano poder sobre James, un remedio curativo que ayudaban a sanar las heridas que habían infligido esas últimas semanas de indiferencia. Pero desde luego, James respondería al fuego, con fuego.**

Durante la hora de la comida Christy Abbott se había unido a la conversación colocándose a un lado de Marlene, no era extraño, siempre habíamos sido amigas y era frecuente vernos en compañía de una Hufflepuff, pero fue curioso cuando al poco rato Bertram también sintió oportuno incorporarse a nosotras para saludar a Lily.

Y de pronto, cuando menos lo esperé … Sirius fue a colocarse a mi lado, solo. Quiero decir a sin la presente compañía de su jauría, hay que entender que verlo separado del grupo a la hora de la comida era tan extraño como verle desnudo en el gran comedor.

—Caramba, tenemos Invitados en la mesa de Gryffindor— Observó con buen ánimo sentándose a un lado mío—Buenos días McDonald—Canturreó.

Mi reacción instintiva fue alzar mi vista hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, imaginaba que Regulus Black estaría inoportunamente acomodado en algún lugar con vista hacia nosotros, listo para indigestarse con una nueva escenita de mimos entre su purísimo hermano Sirius y una sangre sucia de Gryffindor, pero para mi sorpresa el "otro" Black no había acudido a comer. Sonreí hacia Sirius. Sentí halagador el detalle de actuar como un novio normal sin que tuviera el propósito de hacer enfadar algún familiar en el perímetro.

Hundí mi tenedor sobre una muy apetitosa fresa y se la concedí en agradecimiento, aquél la mordió y me regresó la sonrisa mientras masticaba. Casi podía jurar que eso podía ser un noviazgo sano y enternecedor.

—Me alegra verte recuperado, Aubrey—Comentó amigablemente Sirius dirigiéndose a Bertram con intención de crear algo de charla. —, supe que ha quedado como nuevo el salón de Gobstones

—Si, Potter ha hecho un buen trabajo con el trapeador. —Bertram respondió con un mohín resentido que intentaba disfrazarse de semblante cordial. Juraría que se contenía unas cuantas verdades para Sirius que seguro hubiera soltado de no ser por la presencia de Lily —…Al parecer no solo se le da bien la escoba… Envíale mi felicitación, ni Filch hubiera podido sacar brillo a ese piso.

—Desde luego, colega. —Accedió Sirius — Apropósito... fue una niñería; Una broma que se salió de control— añadió con un matiz tan civilizado que sonaba como si ese hombre no fuera Sirius sino un impostor con poción multijugos. —¿Sin resentimientos? — Preguntó en son de paz.

—Sin resentimientos Black—Accedió cordialmente Aubrey.

Lily y yo intercambiamos una mirada placida y sorprendida, era agradable ver que nuestros chicos hacían las paces como verdaderos caballeros.

—¿Te unes al postre? —pregunté al de ojos grises.

—No, esperaré a los muchachos—Respondió como si no tuviera más remedio—Pero quería decirte que estaré libre para hacer el trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿Quedamos en la biblioteca?

—Si, nos veremos en la biblioteca.

Me cedió un beso en la frente y enseguida dijo—Nos vemos entonces — Se despidió mientras que con su pulgar me limpiaba algunos granos de azúcar adheridos en la comisura de los labios, enseguida se llevó el pulgar a la lengua y me cerró el ojo.

Se incorporó de la mesa y se encaminó al vestíbulo del castillo, no sin antes propinarle una palmada de despedida amistosa a la espalda de Bertram.

Pude notar, en una fracción de segundos, que esa palmadita aparentemente inofensiva escondía algo. Un parche que se camufló perfectamente con la túnica del Ravenclaw. En un principio pensé que pudo haber sido obra de mi imaginación, pero al cabo de unos minutos un aroma nauseabundo comenzó a inundar nuestro sitio, fue como si alguien hubiese destapado la cañería del castillo.

Nos llevamos las manos a la nariz, y los compañeros cercanos de Gryffindor, así como de las dos mesas contiguas, lo hicieron igual, dejando su plato de comida a un lado asqueados. Perdimos el apetito por completo, tardamos en darnos cuenta que la peste provenía de Aubrey, más específicamente de su túnica. Se trataba de un parche fétido de Zonko, había sido obra de Potter, tenía su sello: En complicidad de Black, aprovecharse de la escena y mi relación con Sirius para dejar en ridículo a Audrey Bertram frente a Lily. Claro, sin importarle arruinarnos la comida o dejar un tufo apestoso en el gran comedor.

 _ **Segunda** **Cláusula** **:** Sirius Black no se hace responsable de los daños colaterales y secuelas de su inherente manía por molestar a otros y meterse en problemas. _

_…_

—Creo que podría encantar el motor de dos cilindros con algún conjuro de potencia…—Explicaba Black una vez que nos hallábamos sentados en la biblioteca. Aquél se había dedicado a explicarme su plan de comprar una Harley 78 negra para encantarla y así poder volar sobre ella, mientras yo preparaba la exposición sobre Dragones para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.—…El problema es que hoy en día el encendido es electrónico, la magia no funciona con eléctricos… pero he investigado y quizá si consiguiera las piezas de un motor antiguo que funcione con magnetos y platinos podría…

—Sirius—Acoté exasperada—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, y te recuerdo que estamos aquí para estudiar dragones.

—¿Cómo no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando? Eres nacida de Muggles, deberías saber más de estas cosas que yo.

Sirius tenía la creencia de que por ser hija de muggles habría nacido con una maestría en mecánica y electrónica para entender sus trabalenguas. ¿Cómo explicarle que apenas sabía que era un tubo de escape?

—Oye a menos que en ese manual de mantenimiento integre un resumen sobre como domar un Gales Verde, ¿Podrías dejarlo por un minuto y ayudarme con esto?

—"Prfff"—Soltó un bufido aburrido —Todos saben que la zona más vulnerable de un dragón es su nariz—Explicó —, Para domar un Gales verde vasta con maldecirle con un hechizo de conjuntivitis…—Hizo un mohín altivo— me sé de memoria la guía de dragones desde que tengo nueve años, podemos ahorrarnos esta investigación.

— Pues yo no sé tanto de dragones y resulta que esta será una exposición en equipo, Black. No quiero tener otro "desastroso" en mi boleta. Ayúdame a estudiar por lo menos—Le pedí, aquél se volvió a encoger de hombros con cierto fastidio. Retomé el capítulo del ejemplar de dragones y seguí leyendo mientras tomaba apuntes en un pergamino. Sabía que la biblioteca no era el lugar favorito de Black, pero no me importaba, en ese momento solo me interesaba que dejara de hablar de motocicletas.

De pronto, a mitad de un párrafo dónde se narraba los registros del Gales Verde en la corte artúrica, sentí su mano posarse sobre mi rodilla.

—Bien, te ayudaré a estudiar—Susurró al tiempo que me contempló con sus dos bellas e irresistibles pupilas plateadas. Le sonreí complacida por ese gesto.

Volví inocentemente a la lectura intentando concentrarme en los dragones, y al cabo de un momento me di cuenta, por el modo en que comenzaba a acariciar mi pierna, que sus intenciones no pretendían ser del todo tiernas. De hecho, de un momento a otro su tacto se tornó en una descarada tentativa por explorar con su mano bajo mi falda. Apenas sentí sus dedos encaminarse sin paradas ni titubeos hacia mi trusa, apreté los muslos, solté el libro y me llevé la mano bajo la mesa para detener a tiempo su muñeca. Disparé mis ojos a todas las direcciones cerciorándome de que la señora Pince, o cualquier otro alumno, no haya notado dónde Sirius tenía su mano comprometedoramente acomodada.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—Susurré escandalizada y con un intempestivo calor apoderándose de mis mejillas.

—Ayudándote a estudiar—Contestó con una sonrisa perversa y una ceja alzada maliciosa y traviesa.

—Estamos en la biblioteca—Le recordé.

— Eso lo vuelve más emocionante ¿No crees?

—¡No!, lo vuelve algo descarado—Corregí. —Y no es algo apropiado.

—Anda ya—Cruzó los brazos con incredulidad—No te hagas la tímida, James me contó sobre el lago.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ladré indignada. Me cubrí el rostro con vergüenza.

 _ **Tercera** **Cláusula** **:** Entre Sirius y James no hay ningún secreto, lo que es peor se cuentan a detalle sus andanzas y travesuras_. —… Oye más te vale cuidar tus próximas palabras si pretendes salir vivo de esta— Le amenacé.

—No le veo nada de malo—Se apresuró a aclarar. —No hay nada más sexy que una bruja desinhibida…—susurró seductoramente.

—No le veo nada de malo—Se apresuró a aclarar. —No hay nada más sexy que una bruja desinhibida…—susurró seductoramente.

—Black…—Elevé mi palma a la altura de su pecho deteniendo cualquier acercamiento que estuviera por hacer, estaba determinada a soltarle una bofetada y cortar ahí mismo esa supuesta relación, pero desistí cuando me di cuenta que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a James. Desplegué una cariñosa risa y una mirada tierna—Noto que estás algo desvelado,—señalé llevando mi mano a su cabello y acariciando su melena—¿Por qué no vas a tomar una siesta a la sala común? —Propuse. — Yo me encargo de terminar este trabajo.

Alzó las cejas y ladeó el rostro, sus labios indicaban apoyar mi sugerencia. Supongo que una novia que haga el trabajo mientras él haraganea era una idea de lo más tentadora. No se lo tuve que repetir dos veces, el chico se encogió de hombros y se montó su morral al hombro— Nos vemos en la sala común.

Suspiré exasperada. Había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Era hora de dejarme de guerras frías y enfrentar directamente a Potter. Esto se convertiría en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin cuartel.


	31. GÉNESIS, LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

"... Caradoc Dearborn, desaparecido seis meses después de tomar la fotografía, no encontraron su cuerpo ..."

—Alastor Moody y Harry Potter hablan sobre Caradoc Dearborn.

Durante la Primera Guerra Mágica, Caradoc se convirtió en un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, una organización dirigida y creada por Albus Dumbledore, con el fin de oponerse a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Wiki Harry Potter.

* * *

 **PARTE 5**

 **GÉNESIS, LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo:_ _Gerry Rafferty Baker Street_ (1977)

 **Crecer es una parte inevitable de la vida, para la que nadie puede prepararnos porque se trata de descubrir por nosotros mismos, todo lo que podemos llegar a lograr o afrontar. Es duro, pero también es necesario.**

 ** _Diario de Marlene Anne McKinnon_**

 ** _Domingo, 19 de diciembre de 1976._**

…Mi padre me ha enviado una lechuza con un aviso inusual, estas navidades la pasaremos mi pequeño hermano y yo en Hogwarts, dice que es una medida que no le gusta en absoluto, pero las circunstancias no nos dejan alternativa. ¿Un imprevisto en el trabajo?, no es muy específico, pero nos envía sus abrazos y una disculpa por tan repentino cambio de planes. ¡A un día de tomar el Expreso de salida rumbo a Londres! tenía listo mi baúl de viaje. Menudo desatino…

 ** _Domingo, 25 de diciembre de 1976._**

…Pocos alumnos, contados con la palma de una mano, se han quedado para las navidades. Salvo por mi hermano, que prefiere pasar tiempo adiestrando a su sapo para el coro del profesor Flitwick, estoy muy sola en el castillo.

Hoy pasé a la enfermería (No hay mucho que hacer en Hogwarts sin amigos), Caradoc Dearborn dormía, pero me he dado cuenta que ha tirado al cesto de la basura la rana de chocolate que le había dejado como regalo, ha sido un gesto descortés. Madame Pomffrey dice que está muy huraño, no habla mucho y sus amigos no se han tomado la molestia en enviarle una lechuza. Su único familiar aún está desaparecido así que tampoco tiene a nadie a quién escribirle. Dumbledore ha intentado sacarle algunas palabras, pero se rehúsa a decir nada respecto a quién le ha provocado tales cortes. Reconozco que siento mucha lástima por el muchacho, ha de ser muy solitario y devastador sentirse desamparado en un día como este. Decidí dejarle un segundo obsequio, ¡Es navidad!, una caja de pasteles de calabaza que tenía planeado compartir con mi hermano. Aunque sé que es poca cosa y no servirá mucho de consuelo, supongo que es mejor a no recibir nada …

 ** _Domingo, 2 de Enero de 1977._**

…Durante el banquete de año nuevo un milagro ocurrió, Caradoc Dearborn se unió a la celebración. Parece estar bien, aunque marcado con cicatrices que le quedarán de por vida. Huellas que le recordarán cuán cerca estuvo de la muerte. No bebió ni comió nada, pero acudió al comedor y eso, por lo menos para mí, fue alentador. Si los presentes supieran lo que aquello significaba, creo que será el eterno y pequeño secreto que sólo podré compartir con Dumbledore. Pero ver a Caradoc Dearborn con vida es una reverberación de esperanza para todos.

Después de los abrazos a la media noche se acercó a mí con dos copas llenas de vino de cerezo, lo intuí como un guiño de agradecimiento por el regalo, no tenía el corazón de rechazarle. Lo tomé, le deseé el feliz 1977 y empiné. Enseguida me pidió un momento a solas lejos de la mesa de banquete en la que se encontraban reunidos todos los miembros del castillo.

Me cedió, como todo caballero el paso de salida al vestíbulo y antes de darme cuenta, me había petrificado por la espalda.

Caí de nuca, haciéndome un familiar chichón en la cabeza. Debí haberlo advertido. Caradoc era miembro de la pandilla de Mulciber, Avery y Snape. Cruel y sin piedad por cualquiera fuera de su círculo de Sangre Pura.

Sentí pánico y horror. Y pensar que alguna vez dudé de lo que me había dicho Mary Mcdonald cuando afirmaba en cuarto grado que aquéllos nos habían petrificado (a ella marcado) y luego nos habían desmemorizado, por mera diversión.

Me arrastró lejos del barullo. Me había dado cuenta que había sido cauteloso, todos los profesores estaban atendiendo la mesa y en esa ocasión no le daría oportunidad al celador, Filch, de interrumpir como la otra vez.

Me corrió la manga de los brazos, y examinó la piel de los mismos (¿Qué pretendía encontrar ahí?) Hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que me amordazaron, bajo la docilidad de la inmovilidad no le supuso mucho esfuerzo. Y una vez bien atada y siendo incapaz de salir corriendo, deshizo el encantamiento inmovilizador.

—¿Eres una aliada del Señor obscuro? —Interrogó apenas me devolvió la capacidad de moverme. Me apuntaba fieramente con su varita mientras que con muy poca delicadeza me sujetaba del cuello.

—No—Respondí enseguida, entre la indignación y el terror.

—¿Acaso tu padre te pidió que me vigilaras? —Volvió a preguntar, ahora con un sentido acusativo.

—¿Mi padre? —Exclamé contrariada —No, ¡En absoluto!

—¿Entonces quién te ha ordenado que me visites?

—¡Nadie! Lo he hecho todo por lástima—Respondí. Y me di cuenta que "Lástima" era una palabra que había salido gratuitamente de mi boca.

—¿Tienes alguna relación con los sagrados veintiocho? —Preguntó.

—Estoy saliendo con la hija de la familia Abbott—Volví a vomitar las palabras con una involuntaria franqueza. Me sentí abiertamente expuesta y aquello me espantaba aún más que la varita de Caradoc apuntandome directo a los ojos.

—¿Ha sido ella? ¿Ella te ha contado algo sobre mí? —Su gesto desbordaba paranoia

—No, ¡Ella no sabe nada de ti!

Atisbé cómo bajó levemente la guardia.

—Bien—Suspiró. —¿Qué sabes sobre mí? ¿Por qué me dejaste regalos? ¿Qué pretendes?

—No se nada de ti, solo sé que tu padre está desaparecido y que tu deberías de estar muerto—Contesté. Y apenas dije eso último supe que el vino que me había proporcionado estaba alterado con algunas gotas de Veritaserum. —No pretendo nada malo, lo juro—Confesé.

Cerró prolongadamente los ojos y echó una humarada de vaho de su aliento—….Es una pena—Manifestó con desilusión—Esperaba que fueras convocada por los mortífagos. Pero supongo, tu afinidad con los sangresucia a desencantado al señor obscuro.

—¿Qué?...

—Mi padre no está desaparecido, lo ha secuestrado—Aclaró con resentimiento. Soltó mi cuello y bajó su varita. —Lamento estropearte la noche de año nuevo—Me dijo con un aire mucho más sereno—Pero descuida, no vas a recordar nada. —Prometió.

Elevó la varita al nivel de mi entrecejo y comenzó a modular lo que me pareció el "obliviate" pero me le adelanté.

—Espera… ¡espera! —Pedí con urgencia —¿Por qué mencionaste a mi padre?... ¿Él está involucrado? —Ahora yo le cuestioné con preocupación y consternación. Si algo pasaba con mi padre debía saberlo, así lo olvidara al segundo.

Bajó su varita. —No lo sé—Respondió, para mi sorpresa con algo de suavidad y hasta empatía—Sé que el señor obscuro tenía puesto el ojo en él, o mejor dicho, en su colección privada de libros.

—¿Está en peligro?...

Bufó una risa desvaída —Todos lo estamos niña—Aseguró cómo si le costara creer que no me hubiese percatado de ello.

—Dearborn, tu eres uno de ellos—Manifesté —Convives con los Slytherins como nadie, ¿Por qué esperabas que fuera una … "convocada"? —Me arriesgué a inquirir. No podía encontrar una explicación a nada.

Echó una risa apagada —¿Quién crees que me ha hecho esto? —Apunto a las rajaduras de su cuerpo —¡Me vigilan!, me utilizan para extorsionar a mi padre. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Él es Concejal del Ministerio! Ellos… —Abrió la boca apunto de decir más pero no vio mucho caso en explicármelo todo. No completó la frase, se limitó a guardar silencio y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz —Necesito acceder al cuartel del Señor obscuro para sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Necesitas a alguien que se pueda infiltrar para rescatar a tu padre? —Deduje.

—Sólo su cabello—Aclaró escueto.

No se requería ser un egresado de Ravenclaw para pillar su plan.

—Dearnborn, ¿Por qué no acudes a Dumbledore? —Pregunté lo que me parecía una solución más lógica y sencilla.

—¿Y qué va hacer ese anciano? —Exclamó —¡Él no tiene medios para acceder al cuartel del Señor Obscuro!, sólo le interesa lo que ocurra dentro de las murallas de Hogwats… y ni aún aquí estamos a salvo. —Sacudió su rostro en dirección negativa—Hay mortífagos colados hasta en las cañerías del ministerio y en las de éste castillo. Apenas se lo contara a Dumbledore y éste se ponga en marcha con un plan de acción, matarían a mi padre ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Él sabe demasiado! ¡Muere gente inocente a cada minuto y el vejestorio ese no ha sido capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo!... Sólo hay una manera de acceder a su cuartel y esa es ser un mortífago o ser un invitado para convertirse en uno…

Guardé un momento de silencio mientras reflexioné con cuidado sus palabras "¡Él sabe demasiado!"

—¿Que tanto sabe tu padre?

—¿Qué más te da? —Bufó—Es tarde… y será mejor que te desmemorice antes de que Dumbledore mande a todos a dormir. Supongo que tu hermano estará preguntando por ti…

Alzó la varita.

—Dearnborn… espera…—Le detuve, una vez mas, antes de que conjurara el hechizo desmemorizante. No bajó la varita pero me concedió la oportunidad de hablar. Probablemente no hacía falta un veritaserum para revelarle lo que estaba apunto de decirle —...¿y si te dijera que sé quién será el próximo invitado a ser un Mortífago?

 **...Madurar es tener el valor de encarar al destino, es dejar de ser un agente pasivo. Sabíamos que saliendo de Hogwarts habría una cruzada aguardando por cada uno de nosotros, a un año de que eso ocurriera, podía olerse como algo lejano, teníamos claro en que lado estábamos pero seguíamos siendo unos niños. Había llegado la hora de dejar atrás las trivialidades de adolescentes, los partidos de Quidditch y las segmentaciones entre casas.**

 **Marlene había descubierto que podía contar con el inusitado apoyo de un ex-enemigo, uno que podía volcar las cosas a favor nuestro y cambiar el trayecto del destino. Su papel en la primera guerra no esperaría a que terminara sus inocentes años en Hogwarts, mi amiga había decidido entrar en ella.**

 **1977 fue el año del Génesis, entonces conoceríamos la Orden del Fénix.**


	32. Un trozo de James

—No es para tanto —dijo él—. Sólo fue una broma.

—Era magia oscura, y si lo encuentras gracioso...

—¿Y qué me dices de lo que hacen Potter y sus amigos? —Se ruborizó un poco al decirlo, incapaz, al parecer, de contener su resentimiento.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con esto? Se escapan por la noche. Ese Lupin tiene algo raro. ¿Adonde va siempre?

—Está enfermo, o al menos eso dicen...

—¿Todos los meses cuando hay luna llena? —replicó Snape, escéptico.

—Ya conozco tu teoría —dijo Lily con frialdad—. Pero ¿por qué estás tan obsesionado con ellos?

Lily Evans y Severus Snape, Capítulo 33, El Cuento del Príncipe

Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte

* * *

 **PARTE 5**

 **Un trozo de James**

Decidí esperar a ese único momento en el que sabía que estaría lejos de su inseparable manada para encararlo, la práctica de Quidditch.

—La defensa de Ravenclaw de este año parece estar mejor fortificada con su nuevo guardián—Explicaba el capitán frente a la pizarra de la carpa de la casa Gryffindor. —Tenemos que mejorar nuestra vuelta vertical, el segundo aro a la derecha es el punto más vulnerable. —Graficaba la nueva estrategia que implementaríamos contra el equipo de Ravenclaw por medio de unos trazos dibujados con tiza, pero puntualmente animados con un conjuro de su varita,

El equipo de Gryffindor atendía sus palabras con interés, pendientes a las indicaciones señaladas en el pizarrón; yo, sin embargo, contenía todo mi enfado en una mirada pétrea y severa, inerte en James.

—Bien, ¡Al campo leones! —Finalmente dio esa instrucción que hizo que todos los jugadores Gryffindor se levantaran de las bancas, tomaran sus escobas y salieran uno a uno fuera del toldo rumbo al campo deportivo.

Observé a Blummer cruzar la cortina de la carpa, era el último de los jugadores que faltaba por marcharse para dejarme convenientemente a solas con mi capitán (que en ese momento se tomaba un tiempo para ajustarse los protectores del uniforme).

Le contemplé unos segundos en silencio haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi cólera no saliera descontrolada y torpe de mí boca. Tosí para llamar su atención.

Miró sobre su hombro y a pesar de advertir mis intenciones optó por no girar, siguió acomodándose el equipo protector.

—¿No vas a salir a entrenar? —Preguntó mientras anudaba los lazos frontales de su capa.

—Quisiera hablar contigo antes—Manifesté.

Tras unos segundos en los que terminaba de hacer un nudo, respondió con cierto desinterés.

—Hablaremos después del entrenamiento.

Podía hacerlo, debí hacerlo, pero no me apetecía esperar. Sentía que todo ese enfado tenía que purgarse en ese momento.

—Quisiera que hablemos ahora. —Decreté inflexible.

— Hufflepuff apartó el campo para las 5, tenemos el tiempo justo para la práctica. —Advirtió comprobando la dureza de una quaffle apretujandola entre sus manos

—Pues Hufflepuff tendrá que esperar—Determiné incisiva, dejando patente mi fastidio.

Se volvió una vez más sobre su hombro, suspiró y ladeó el rostro con ese gesto de acceder más por obligación que por gusto. —Anda, te doy cinco minutos.

Sin perder más tiempo fui directo al grano.

—Si vas a joderle la vida a Audrey Bertram, quiero que me dejes a mí, y a mi relación con Sirius, fuera de tus payasadas—Demandé

Aquél amortiguó una risa. Seguramente seguía pensando que arruinarnos la comida había sido hilarante.

—…Y ¿Por qué tenías que contarle a Sirius sobre lo del lago? —Continué recriminando eso con aún más potencia en mi voz.

—¡Merlín!—bufó acompañado de una risa sardónica—¿Es muy necesario hablar de esto ahora?

—Lo es—Aseguré con rigor

Soltó un largo suspiro armándose de paciencia

—te había dicho que Sirius estaba enterado del tema—Me recordó.

— ¡No me vengas con eso!

—…Te lo había dicho, ¿A qué viene el enojo ahora? —Levantó una ceja con un interrogante en su gesto.

Negué la barbilla con indignación— Sabes, pudiste haber omitido detalles que me comprometieran. Detalles que se prestaran a conclusiones erróneas—Repliqué.

—"¿Conclusiones erróneas?"— Se dibujó una línea entre sus las cejas y rio contrariado—¿Me culpas a mí por los líos que se haga Sirius en la cabeza?

—Desde luego que te culpo—Contesté enseguida acusativa —Se supone que yo también soy tu amiga—le recordé dolida —…hay cosas que nadie, ni siquiera Sirius, tiene por qué saber.

Resopló una risa perezosa—Vale—Roló los ojos — A Sirius le cuento todo— Encogió los hombros y se acomañó de mohín si esa frase justificara todo —…El equipo espera. —Recordó con apremio zanjando el tema. Se incorporó con una Quaffle adecuada y de buen tamaño bajo el brazo y caminó dirigiéndose a la cortina de salida.

—No…nooo..nooo—Reí caustica y escéptica— Tú me pediste que no le contara a Sirius nada respecto a la maldición imperdonable con la que te atacó Snape… ¿Y sabes que? He mantenido mi palabra. Pensé que tu a cambio tendrías la decencia de regresarme el favor.

Se detuvo a mitad de su paso y volvió su vista a mi.

—¿En verdad estas comparando un tonto paseo por el lago con una maldición imperdonable? —Cuestionó con aire absurdo.

Perdí el aliento, me había perforado el corazón por segunda vez. No había sido la manera en que lo dijo, fue la manera en que calificara uno de los momentos más bellos e intrépidos que habíamos pasado juntos como algo "tonto". ¿Tonto?,¡¿Tonto?!.

—James— Inhalé aire. Mis puños comenzaban a temblar— ¡Sé que mi relación te incomoda!, pero no tienes que comportarte como un cretino conmigo.

Corrió la cortina y alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa—"Cretino" es una palabra muy fuerte para una señorita—Opinó con una irónica mueca, restándole seriedad a mis palabras.

Me incorporé de mi lugar y elevé el volumen de mi voz—¿Podrías por una vez dejar de hacer el payaso y hablar con un poco de madurez? —Finalmente estallé. —No se trata de Sirius. Lo correcto y sensato hubiera sido poner en alerta a los profesores de todo esto. ¡También he decidido callar el incidente de Caradoc Dearborn sólo porque tú lo consideraste así!

Me escrutó por unos segundos bajo sus gafas —¿Hubieras preferido que Snape manche tu reputación y que toda la escuela se enterara de aquello? o ¿Qué Dumbledore te castigue o te prohíba volver a correr en los alrededores del castillo? No fue a ti a quién lanzaron el Cruciatus, ni a quién desangraron los Slytherins. Además... ¿A ti que más te da? —Cuestionó .

—¿Qué más me da? —Espeté encolerizada. Inhalé aire y me mordí los labrios. Me corrí la manga del uniforme de quidditch y mostré esa cicatriz. La marca que Mulciber me había hecho en cuarto año, producto de una broma ejecutada con magia obscura. —¡Ellos ya me habían atacado! Y ¡Nadie me creyó!, ¡Hubiera dado todo por qué algún testigo hablara y expulsaran a esos idiotas!

El de gafas bajó la mirada y su actitud altiva se ablandó.

—Pensé que tu… alardeabas en cuarto año. —Confesó cauteloso y algo avergonzado

—Dime—Exigí sin suavizarme—…Dime que es eso tan jodidamente secreto y tan jodidamente importante. Tengo derecho a saberlo. Explícame ¿Por lo menos merece la pena que esos idiotas no tengan su merecido y continúen aquí en el castillo utilizando magia obscura? … Dame una razón para que no me dirija ahora mismo a la oficina del director a informar de todo esto— Bajo el calor de la discusión y mi furia mi actitud se había tornado radical.

Su ceja se volvió a elevar—Estás desvariando…—Opinó despectivo.

Bufé sin prestar atención a eso último. —¿Crees que no he atado cabos? —Exclamé con lógica— Severus Snape lo sabe, ¿Por qué otra razón te tomas la molestia de encubrirle? —Razoné— Me cuesta mucho imaginar que puede ser peor que esos los ataques con magia obscura…pero sea lo que sea, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que seguramente tiene relación con esos "secretitos" que se traen tu tus amigos desde cuarto año.

—¡Y a ti que carajos te importa lo que haga con mis amigos! —Por primera vez James se manifestaba alterado con la conversación.

—Si vas a apartarme arbitrariamente de Sirius cada vez que se agenden su numerito "secreto", se convierte en algo que me importa. —Argüí.

Ante esto comenzó a trastabillar. Era evidente que alguna de mis palabras había calado en el blanco.

—Este no es el momento para hablar de esto—Sentenció con firmeza, dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida rumbo al campo.

—¡No me evadas! —Ordené siguiendo sus pasos—Hablemos de esto con seriedad.

—Bien, seamos profesionales—Accedió con calma —Los temas personales y asuntos sentimentales se discuten fuera del horario del entrenamiento. —Aclaró con la solemnidad propia de un capitán.

—¡Si insisto en hablar esto ahora es por qué ya no encuentro otro momento para tratarlo! —Argüí con histeria. Apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca me había dado cuenta que no me dolía nada que tuviera que ver con Sirius, ni siquiera estaba interesada en saber que hacían o qué se traían con Snape. Lo que me lastimaba era su indiferencia, su distanciamiento, su desinterés.

Me contempló unos instantes con su intensa mirada avellana.

—Los chicos esperan…—Me recordó tajante —Si no sales al campo a entrenar ahora mismo, voy a tener que amonestarte por mal comportamiento—Me advirtió con el tono estricto de un capitán.

—No hace ninguna falta Potter—manifesté con fastidio y decisión—¡Renuncio!.

Musicalización de Capítulo: The Beatles -Let It Be (1970)

Era como si otra persona hablara por mí. Apenas lo dije me arrepentí, pero al mismo tiempo me llenó de satisfacción. No se trataba de renunciar al Quidditch que tanto amaba, se trataba de renunciar a James, desprenderme de él con la misma frialdad con la que él se había desprendido de mí. Y para convencerme a mí misma de que aquello iba en serio, añadí —Puedes dejarle la cometa Platinum a mi Remplazo.

No me detuvo, pero hablaba por él su mirada aturdida, pasmada y desconcertada.

—…es tuya, fue un regalo—Manifestó a media voz algo suplicante.

—"Para ayudar al equipo"—Cité sus palabras—Así me lo dijiste el día que me la enviaste—Le recordé con una frialdad punzante.

Me di la vuelta y me obligué a no mirar atrás, por mucho que pugnara por hacerlo y que deseaba hacerlo. "James, pídemelo. Ordéname que no lo haga, pídeme que no deje el equipo… que no te deje" Rogaba mentalmente, como si ésta petición fuera capaz de penetrar su mente, pero él nunca lo hizo. Nunca me detuvo. Me dejó salir de ahí libremente y sin oposición. Por Lily Evans se hubiera puesto de rodillas, hubiera sellado la carpa para no dejarla atravesar la salida. ¿Era tan poca cosa para él?, ¿Una amiga a la cual no merecía pedir disculpas? ¿Un miembro del equipo demasiado prescindible como para pedirle que reconsidere la decisión?

Abordé a Sirius en la sala común, no me molesté en cambiar mis ropas, llegué aun vistiendo el uniforme escarlata de Quidditch. Estaba a mitad de un juego de póker con Peter y Remus, me tuvo sin cuidados inoportunarles e interrumpir el juego. Fui directo a él, le abordé por la espalda aferrando mis labios a su mejilla, y enseguida me senté sobre sus piernas, acomodé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le besé. ¿Es lo que hacen los novios no escierto? Estaba decidida: Sirius sería. Mi placebo, mi lenitivo, mi trozo de James.

Su reacción inmediata fue apartarse, rehusarse a al beso contrariado. Miró incomodo en dirección a sus amigos verificando si aquellos también se habían tomado mi irrupción con la misma sorpresa y el mismo pasmo. Concretamente fijó la pupila en Remus, cómo si aquél tuviera que conceder alguna clase de consentimiento. Poco me importó. Tomé su mano y lo arrastré fuera de la mesa dejando su tercia de tréboles y par de reyes expuesto a sus contrincantes.

—¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento de Quidditch? —Preguntó acomodándose la espesa cabellera azabache y rebelde con los dedos.

—¿Debería? —Susurré esquiva, algo juguetona pero mas bien desertando al asunto. Tomé su corbata mal anudada y lo jalé hacia mí. El enojo me impulsaba hacer agresiva y firme.

—¿La biblioteca?, ¿el escobero? O ¿el baño de prefectos? —Le consulte al oído.

Sonrió perverso. Tomó mi mano y salimos de la sala común.

* * *

Hola! Que tal todos? Bueno no suelo poner mensajes en los capítulos pero no puedo evitar agradecer a todos por leer este fiction. Tengo el corazón puesto en él y una de mis partes favoritas del día es cuando me siento y comienzo a escribir el próximo capítulo. Ya nos estamos perfilando al final, que será muy descabellado pero emocionante y leal a la trama (Lo juro solemnemente XD) Siempre procuro que las mejores partes de mis fictions sean los capítulos finales. Además también voy acompañarlo de un Epílogo!. Hay muchos detalles que resolver que aún me estoy guardando para el final :)

Bueno, no está de más otros mil agradecimientos a ustedes lectores. Y si tienen alguna observación, queja, duda o cualquier comentario que hacer, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber en los comentarios.

Espero que les esté gustando mi versión de "Mary Mcdonald" esa misteriosa alumna que se menciona en los libros, pero muy poco se explora de ella. n_n Saludos! 3

 ***._** **TRAVESURA REALIZADA,NOX *._**


	33. REMUS LUPIN

—…. Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher, el antiguo grupo. Escóndete por un tiempo en casa de Lupin. Yo iré a buscarte.

Albus Dumbledore a Sirius Black, Capítulo 36, Caminos Separados

Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego

* * *

 **REMUS LUPIN**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: R.E.M. Lost my Religion (1991)_

Había sido una tarde grisácea y lluviosa de 1995. Fría, nubosa y hasta ese momento, serena y ordinaria. Estaba lidiando con una túnica difícil de remendar. Como no sería de extrañar, no podía permitirme una nueva, no con un futuro tan precario a un año de mí último trabajo. Después de mi corta carrera como docente en Hogwarts contaba con algo de dinero, pero me había colocado en una posición aún más incómoda de la que de por sí ya padecía. Si alguien no había oído hablar de mí, ahora el escándalo de "Un hombre lobo en Hogwarts" lo habría puesto sobre aviso.

Por encima del estrépito de la lluvia azotando la cabaña, escuché tocar la puerta principal. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. Cuando un malaventurado tiene la insensatez de tocar a la puerta de un hombre lobo sólo pueden significar malas noticias, y no podía esperar algo distinto cuando además esto ocurría durante el azote de un clima inclemente.

Cuando fui abrir la puerta, cauto e intranquilo, le vi. Después de un año, podría decir que, aunque recompuesto desde aquella última vez, su aspecto marchito y demacrado seguía imperante en su rostro.

—¿Sirius?.

—Remus. —Saludó con aquella voz ronca y lúgubre, fue inusitadamente reconfortante y simultáneamente incómoda.

—Me gustaría ofrecerte algo más fuerte, pero no soy bien recibido en el Caldero Chorreante, y me temo que con este clima es posible que encuentre cerrado Cabeza de Puerco.

—Descuida…—Dijo Sirius aceptando una taza caliente de té que se llevó a los resecos labios y dio un sorbo de ella. A pesar de esos doce años en Azkaban, la dentadura amarilla y el descuidado aspecto de la barba, aún preservaba ese elegante modo tan "Black" para beber te. Hay cosas que jamás cambian. —…Pensé que Dumbledore te pondría al tanto. No quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo eres—Respondí, al principio como una frase obligadamente cortés, pero tras discurrir en reflexiones me pregunté ¿Cómo podría Sirius ser una molestia? Era la única compañía grata de la que no tendría que mortificarme por herir durante una luna llena. Sonreí. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con autenticidad. —Quédate tanto como lo necesites—Añadí. Y enseguida di un sorbo a mi propia taza humeante. —Habrá que despejar la segunda habitación, aunque te advierto que esta algo descuidada—Informé con algo de vergüenza, reconocía que usarla como bodega la convertía en la alcoba menos atendida de esta cabaña—…a menos que quieras dormir en este sillón—Propuse.

—Da igual—Gruñó —Incluso la bañera de este lugar es un hotel de cinco estrellas —Manifestó con ese tono hosco, no pude decodificar aquello como algo serio, o parte de su antiguo humor. Era extraño. Sirius había cambiado y yo también lo había hecho. Éramos un par de desconocidos fingiendo conocernos.

—Bien —Suspiré. —La habitación será. —Decidí. —Ayúdame a quitar algunas cajas mientras me lo cuentas todo.

Me puso al día. Me lo contó a grandes, y medianos rasgos. Harry, el torneo, Barty Crouch Jr… Peter Pettigrew…y Voldemort. Nuestra nueva misión: Reclutar al viejo grupo, la orden del Fénix. Cómo dije, un perpetrador llamando a esa puerta sólo podían significar malas noticias.

—Debimos matarlo—Dijo entre dientes, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. — …cuando hubo oportunidad. Lo teníamos ahí delante.

—Sirius, matar a sangre fría a Peter nos hubiera metido en más problemas—Razoné calmadamente —… habían tres niños presentes—Le recordé. —…Harry era uno de ellos.

—¡A la mierda! —Exclamó con un ladrido enfurecido—¡Mira lo que provocó tener compasión por esa rata traidora!, ¡Un muchacho inocente murió!, ¡Harry estuvo a nada de hacerlo también!

Silencié, pero no por sus palabras. Me había dado cuenta que Sirius guardaba un resentimiento difícil de controlar, era volátil a la mínima provocación.

—Lo hicimos porque Harry lo pidió. Teníamos alternativas… pero elegimos otorgarle la decisión al hijo de James, porqué si hay alguien a quién Peter causó más daño fue a él.—Expliqué pausadamente con una voz moderada que esperaba apaciguara al hombre.

Me miró fijamente, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Desvió sus pupilas al suelo y, tras varias inhalaciones, reblandeció la postura. Continuó con la labor de despejar la alcoba. Tomó una caja y la llevó al piso, hice lo mismo. Continuamos desmontando cosas por un rato en un sepulcral e irritante silencio. Había mucho que decir, cosas no precisamente sencillas de tratar, pero primero teníamos que deliberar en silencio nuestros propios pecados.

—¿Qué carajos hace esto aquí? —Exclamó de pronto, llegando a mover la única caja visiblemente muggle de cartón. Comenzó a hurgar con avidez, a escarbar frenético y hasta algo brusco. Sacó de ella un sobre, pergaminos, fotos, discos de vinilo y hasta una chaqueta de cuero. —Todas estas cosas…

—Son de tu viejo apartamento—Confirmé asentando la barbilla.

—¿Por qué las tienes tú? —Cuestionó suspicaz, sin mejorar su ánimo, diría que incluso algo indignado.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Reí. —Colocaste el número telefónico de la casa de mis padres cuando firmaste el contrato de arrendamiento. —Expliqué.

Su gesto fue cómo si no tuviera idea del idioma que hablaba. No podía esperar otra cosa, tampoco la tuvo cuando decidió alquilar un apartamento en el barrio de peor pinta muggle que encontró y se enfrentó a un contrato dónde le exigían colocar datos de verificación protocolarios en el mundo no mágico.

Pensó, como todos, que daba lo mismo lo que escribiera en una casilla que pedía "Teléfono de Contacto". Para los muggles un teléfono es algo tan indispensable que no conciben la idea de que una persona pueda vivir sin ellos, es su principal herramienta de comunicación, pero nadie de nosotros usaba ni había tenido la necesidad de Un servicio telefónico y consecuentemente apenas conocíamos o entendíamos del tema, sinembargo llenar aquella línea era obligatorio. Al notar sospechosamente joven a Sirius, la casera no se fio de aquél. Advirtió entonces que antes de acceder a alquilar el apartamento verificaría el número de contacto de sus tutores legales en caso de una emergencia.

En aquél entonces cursábamos el séptimo año escolar y yo aún vivía con mis padres. Por fortuna para Sirius, era hijo de una muggle, por lo que en mi hogar contábamos con ese aparato de comunicación. No vi ningún inconveniente en ofrecer el número de mis padres, a fin de cuentas, sólo se trataba de llenar un espacio en blanco para tranquilizar a su casera.

En el 81 Sirius fue a Azkaban, expiró el contrato y eventualmente tuvieron que despojar todos sus objetos personales del lugar. Llamaron a la casa de mi padre en el 83 para que recogiera las pertenencias rescatadas, aunque sin tener idea de nada, apeló a su empatía como padre y acudió al edificio a nombre del contacto de Sirius, la casera había tenido la cortesía de guardarlas en cajas de cartón y empaquetar todo cuanto encontró en los cajones. Mi padre accedió a llevarse todo con la intención de entregarlas a los señores Black.

Walburga Black jamás se manifestó, ni devolvió la lechuza que mi padre envió. Así que las cajas se almacenaron un tiempo en la residencia Lupin, hasta que en el 92 Rubeus Hagrid me contactó para pedirme algunas fotografías de Lily y James para un regalo que planeaba hacer a Harry. Entonces fui a visitar a mi padre para buscar entre mis objetos y recuerdos de niño, y consecuentemente me informó sobre las pertenencias de Sirius que había almacenado por años. No tuve más remedio que traerlas conmigo.

—No, no lo recordaba—Confesó mi viejo amigo.

Observó por un rato una carta de dos hojas que adjuntaba una fotografía. La caligrafía de Lily, una escena familiar con la familia Potter. Algo similar a una risa marchita se marcaba en las líneas de su rostro.

En mi pecho algo burbujeó. No era propiamente ira, era resquemor, un sentimiento amargo que bullía y me envenenaba cada vez que reflexionaba en el contenido de aquella carta.

Durante los años más tensos y precarios de la guerra, el refugio de los Potter era un misterio celosamente guardado, uno que sólo Dumbledore podía conocer y nadie de nosotros, los cercanos a James (o a Lily) podíamos saber. Era lo mejor y más seguro para todos. Así me lo hicieron saber y podía respirar tranquilo con esa decisión. Entonces Voldemort sucumbió en un pueblito alejado y muy viejo llamado "El Valle de Godric", poniendo fin a la guerra. No fue hasta entonces que supe que ese había sido su escondite, el refugio en el que James y Lily habían pasado sus últimos días con vida.

Las únicas veces que he tenido la oportunidad de visitar el lugar, para rendir respeto a la memoria de mis amigos, me he encontrado con la casa en ruinas e, irguiéndose en el cementerio local, un monumento con sus figuras talladas en mármol blanco.

Quisiera materializar en mi mente una escena dónde no vea un monumento, sino una joven pareja cuidando de un bebé en una casa en condiciones, acogedora y llena de vida, con su pórtico en pie y sus muros restaurados. Me es imposible. Puedo intentarlo, pero algo en mi mente se mal dibuja, esa casa solo son ruinas, ese cementerio alza una lápida con el rostro de mi amigo. " _El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte"._

La carta lo deja claro. Sirius y Peter sabían su ubicación, contaban con el privilegio de hacerles compañía, de visitarles cuando se les apeteciera; de despedirse, de mirar a una casa en condiciones y a esa joven familia con vida. James y Lily Potter murieron desconfiando de mí. Después de todos esos años, de todo lo que era capaz de hacer por James. Mi lealtad en mis amigos siempre fue ciega, absoluta, desinteresada. Lo eran todo, y a pesar de todo… cuando estaba la certeza de que un traidor rondaba entre nosotros, las sospechas se centraron en mí, un hombre lobo.

—… ¿Qué ocurrió con esta fotografía? —Cuestionó Sirius, que entonces fue a examinar el viejo juego de retratos que se guardaban dentro de un sobre con la leyenda "Baile de las Eminencias 1976".

Sostenía entre sus dedos una fotografía rasgada, partida por la mitad de un tajo brusco. Era evidente que alguien había dañado la foto con todo propósito y dolo. La foto de un Sirius Black de 16 años besando a Mary Mcdonald. Y Esa persona solo podía haber sido yo.

Me di a la tarea de buscar alguna buena imagen que enviar a Hagrid y, ya que había encontrado una fotografía perfecta de la boda de James y Lily, pensé que con suerte podría encontrar otro bello recuerdo que compartirle al hijo de James. Me topé con ese sobre, esa serie de fotografías en movimiento de las vísperas navideñas del 76. Me habían hecho remover viejos fantasmas, viejos recuerdos, y más resquemores que juraba muertos y superados. El baile navideño de Slughorn. Esa fiesta a la que James no acudió, antes siquiera de que éste y Lily comenzaran a salir. Esa bella y distante época de merodeos, años inolvidables y en la que padecía de ilusiones por mi compañera de curso.

No podía confesarle a Sirius que había partido en dos la fotografía apenas la vi. Entonces creía a Sirius la calaña más vil e insulsa entre la escoria, un traidor que había entregado a James y había matado a Peter. Era insoportable contemplar ese rostro galante sonreír, veía a un hipócrita que se burlaba de todos. Pero mi ira detonó cuando llegué a esa imagen dónde estaba junto a ella, besándola en la mejilla. Mi viejo amor platónico. "Cómo es que no vi la advertencia" pensé en ese entonces.

No me dolía que ella lo prefiriera a él, todas las mujeres lo preferían a él; me dolió que él la eligiera a ella, precisamente a ella. Ni siquiera le caía bien, se refería a ella de forma despectiva y alguna vez me había llegado a cuestionar: "¿Qué le vez?, ni siquiera tiene buenas tetas".

Para un hombre lobo de 15, convencido de que en el mejor de los casos sólo pueda aspirar a encontrar a una mujer con el mismo padecimiento; que una chica linda, atlética, simpática y sin prejuicios me mirara, me sonriera, y me dijera que le gustaría conocer a un hombre lobo la convertía en todo. Y que además esa chica tuviera una afinidad con mi mejor amigo sólo ayudaba a que mis aspiraciones se llenaran de ilusiones. Recuerdo las palabras de James, "Es agradable", "Es perfecta para ti", "La estoy cuidando para ti", "Ya verás, tendremos esa cita doble. Yo saldré con Evans y tú aprovecharás para estar con ella".

En un perfecto quinto año con la prefectura de Gryffindor, con tres fabulosos amigos animagos, culminando por fin el mapa del merodeador, un momento en el día en el que podía pasar tiempo con ella con el pretexto de asesorarla con DCAO, y una nueva aventura aguardando por nosotros al final de mes, sentía que lo tenía todo. Temía ambicionar por más, algo que desfasara ese equilibrio perfecto en mi vida. Estaba cómodo en esa posición. Además, ninguno de nosotros tenía una novia, por lo menos (Y esto encausado a Sirius) una formal. Así pues, amarla en secreto y conformarme con esos sutiles momentos en que la asesoraba en clases me era suficiente.

Llegó el sexto curso. Sin el pretexto de los TIMOS de DCAO, había perdido oportunidad de estar con ella, pero había surgido un baile navideño organizado por Slughorn. Las chicas de Gryffindor asistirían, y James me informó que iría a petición de ella. De pronto estaba frente a esa oportunidad de oro, esa doble cita qué entre ideas ilusorias y comentarios en broma, fantaseaba con James. Esa coyuntura que una vez planteada lejos del resguardo de la imaginación me aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo codiciaba.

Sin embargo, había un problema, ¿Cómo hacer que Lily (entonces) Evans o Marlene McKinnon me invitaran a mí? Con la primera tenía un buen trato, confiaba en que si le explicaba mis intenciones ella lo entendería. Con la segunda tenía una relación cordial desde que habíamos sido prefectos, pero no sabría si estuviera dispuesta a acceder, además me sabía raro pedirle algo así cuando era cercana a Peter.

Me decidí por la primera. Fui con Lily Evans y me limité a explicarle que me gustaría acercarme a McDonald de un modo que no fueran las asesorías, y un baile organizado en el castillo era una buena oportunidad. Lily lo entendió, pero no accedió. Ya tenía reservada la invitación para otro chico con el que estaba saliendo, Aubrey Bertram.

Como era de esperarse, la situación se salió de las manos cuando James se enteró. Y en un intento de dejar al Ravenclaw fuera del tablero, aquél salió castigado y sin posibilidades de asistir al evento.

Al final Mary Mcdonald se decantó por invitar a Sirius y él, de alguna forma aceptó. Y Lily, a la que le habían saboteado la cita, a último momento me invitó.

Esas ilusas fantasías y esas infantiles quimeras tuvieron que disolverse en la resignación. Supe entonces que para ella no era nadie y no sería nadie. Nunca hubo química realmente, ella era una jugadora de Quidditch y yo, bueno… yo el chico de la enfermería. Era más un alivio platónico, alimentado de deseos adolecentes.

"Cuídala" Le pedí a Sirius cuando abandoné prematuramente el despacho de Slughorn. Nunca imagené que después de esa noche terminaría saliendo con ella. Sirius siempre se quedaba con las mujeres.

—…No pensé que te doliera tanto—Se disculpó Sirius, con la mente puesta en otro lugar, pero de pronto encallando nuevamente en 1995. Creo que había deducido que quién había partido la fotografía en dos había sido yo. En su voz se dibujaba un halo de culpa.

—Éramos unos niños…—Le recordé con calma y comprensión.

Sirius volvió a meter las fotos en el sobre, sepultando el tema. No estuvo dispuesto a dar explicaciones en 1977, no lo haría entonces. Para él nunca hubo una mujer especial ni un amor platónico. Elegía a la que más le gustaba, o accedía a dale ratos de amor a la más disponible y echaba temporadas febriles de pasión sin comprometer sus sentimientos. Podía permitírselo, era el chico gamberro y atractivo del grupo.

Si bien, contrario a la conclusión que sacara mi amigo o cualquiera, mi razón de romper esa fotografía apartando a esa feliz pareja de adolecentes, no obedecía a la envidia ni al resentimiento. Era algo mucho más profundo.

Silencié esa desilusión y fingí no darle importancia. No tenía otra opción que resignarme y superarlo. Supongo que no seré el primero ni el único que ha padecido una situación semejante a esa, no valía la pena llorar de ello. Después de todo era solo una chica más, no permitiríamos que nuestra amistad se agrietara por motivos tan banales. Pero había sido una deslealtad muy gratuita que sembraba incomodidad entre los dos siempre que ella estaba cerca, siempre que Sirius mencionaba ese "Mcdonald y yo", aunque reconozco, siempre evitaba hablar o verse con ella cuando yo estaba presente.

Si bien, aunque yo lo callara y dejaba claro que no me importaba, James intuía que aquello no estaba bien. Quizá él me entendía mejor porque en ese entonces estaba en una situación similar con Lily Evans. Supongo que plantearse la viñeta mental dónde Sirius se morreara con Lily, le hubiera puesto en una posición difícil.

Sirius era su favorito, hiciera lo que hiciera, James siempre juzgaría con indulgencia todos sus actos, y esa ocasión no fue diferente. Se rehusaba aceptar que Sirius había incumplido esa norma no hablada de "Fijarse en la chica del otro". Para él y para todos era mejor canalizar todo esto en Mary Mcdonald: Había sido ella quién sedujo a Sirius, había sido ella la que me había hecho despertarme ilusiones falsas, había sido ella la chica frívola, había sido ella la decepción. James jamás vería a Sirius como el perpetrador.

Abrí ese sobre en 1991 y me topé con esa foto. Uno de mis mejores amigos besando a mi viejo amor platónico de la adolescencia. La imagen era clara, explícita y cruel. Entonces pensé ¿Cómo James pudo cegarse tanto? Sirius había sido desleal entonces y aún peor cuando lo entregó a Voldemort. ¡Había sido él!… veía reflejado toda la mácula de traición en esa sonrisa hipócrita besando a Mcdonald cómo otra más de sus conquistas, después de lo mal que se expresaba de ella y de lo bien que sabía que me gustaba a mí. Una historia en bucle, para James había sido más cómodo apuntar al hombre lobo como traidor antes de abordar la realidad y sospechar de Sirius, de la misma manera que lo hecho con Mcdonald.

Tomé la foto, la tensé entre mis dedos. "James no se merecía la traición de Sirius. Sirius no se merecía la confianza de James". Jalé, rasgué sin compasión y partí en dos la imagen. Esa pareja de adolescentes, quedaría permanentemente separada.

Ahora es solo una fotografía percudida. Un rastro de mi propia ceguera ante las conclusiones más lamentables y fallidas. Sirius nunca había traicionado a James, jamás hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Mary Mcdonald, como a cualquier adolecente, se había decantado por el apuesto del grupo y éste, leal a su naturaleza pasional e impulsiva, por ella. Los años de solidaridad y hermandad en Hogwarts entre nosotros habían sido auténticos, y ante esta idea, me alegré tener a mi amigo conmigo.

—No debí haber dañado esa fotografía—Reconocí con arrepentimiento —Pensé en ese entonces, como la mayoría que …

— Espero que no fuera gracias a "esto"—Interrumpió señalando la imagen partida—…que tu pensaras por doce años que había sido capaz de entregar a los Potter.

—Sirius—Suspiré. —Es algo ya en el pasado.

—No me he dejado de preguntar todo este tiempo…—Comenzó hablar de manera acusativa —"¿Qué motivos pude haberte dado?"—Negaba el rostro con hilaridad. —Puedo entenderlo del resto. Incluso de Dumbledore… ¡Pero de ti! —Su mirada triste, indignada y matizada de un plateado viejo y percudido me miró con desilusión—…De ti, Remus. Ni una sola visita en doce años. —Respiró profundamente. Creo que a él mismo le costaba lidiar con su propio carácter volátil. —Te lo habría dicho todo. Te pude poner al tanto de Peter, pudiste haberme ahorrado tantos años de juventud desperdiciados.

Se estrujó las sienes y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Nos habíamos pedido mutuamente perdón en la casa de los gritos, pero sabíamos que durante ese episodio las circunstancias no nos habían permitido sanar todas esas heridas adecuadamente.

—Tienes razón Sirius—Admití. —No dejo de culparme por eso y creo que jamás me lo perdonaré. Creo que no hay excusa que realmente justifique que yo no te encarara en Azkaban. Pero quiero que te quede claro algo: nunca, jamás fue por lo de Mcdonald y tu. Fueron pareja y respeto eso. Lamento que las cosas acabaran tan mal con ella.

—No lo lamentes. —Espetó con humos tibios y ese tono amargo y golpeado—…era una entrometida más.

—¿Una entrometida? —Exclamé desorientado. —¿A qué te refieres?

Creía estar al tanto de la historia completa.

—Indagaba demasiado. ¿No te dije que terminamos cuando la pillé intentando robar el mapa?, antes de que la expulsaran.

— Sirius… —Exclamé atónito. —¿Qué acaso James nunca te lo contó?.

—…¿Contarme qué? —Ahora él demando saber con curiosidad y desconcierto.

—Lo que ocurrió la noche que "lo convocaron"…

Los ojos de mi viejo amigo me escrutaron con recelo. Aún después de muerto, James encontró la manera de sorprenderme. Después de todo, no le contaba "todo" a Sirius. Había algo que sólo pudo confiarme a mí.

—¿Tu hermano… tampoco te lo dijo? —Me aventuré a indagar.

—Sabes que no me hablaba con el idiota desde que dejé la casa de mis padres.

¿Cómo pudo ocultar algo así a Sirius? "Esa noche", la primera vez que desafío a Voldemort. Tras pensarlo supuse que James se había guardado todo aquello porque quizá era lo mejor. No golpear el ego de su amigo, quizá Sirius no se hubiera tomado de buena ser golpeado por la realidad, Mary Mcdonald siempre había estado enamorada de James Potter.

—Sirius… deja esa caja—Pedí.—…tienes que saber lo que ocurrió realmente.

* * *

Hola! ¿Que tal todos? Bueno no suelo poner mensajes en los capítulos, pero no puedo evitar agradecer a todos por leer este ficción. Tengo el corazón puesto en él y una de mis partes favoritas del día es cuando me siento y comienzo a escribir el próximo capítulo. Ya nos estamos perfilando al final, que será muy descabellado pero emocionante y leal a la trama (Bueno hasta donde se podría decir XD) Siempre procuro que las mejores partes de mis fictions sean los capítulos finales. Además, también voy acompañarlo de un Epílogo muy chulo XP. Hay muchos detalles que resolver que aún me estoy guardando para el final :)

Bueno, no está de más otros mil agradecimientos a ustedes lectores. Y si tienen alguna observación, queja, duda o cualquier comentario que hacer, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber en los comentarios.

Espero que les esté gustando mi versión de "Mary Mcdonald" esa misteriosa alumna que se menciona en los libros, pero muy poco se explora de ella. n_n Saludos! 3

 ***._TRAVESURA REALIZADA,NOX *._**


	34. La Capa y el Mapa

—Supuse que os cubriríais con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry.

—¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?

—¡La de veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! —dijo Lupin, repitiendo el ademán de impaciencia

Remus Lupin a Harry Potter, Capítulo 17, El Perro, el gato y la rata

Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

 **La Capa y el Mapa**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Led Zeppelin - Immigrant Song (1970)_

Los corbatas azules coreaban desde las gradas, adoptando como mantra el grito vikingo de batalla, semejando al gañido de una águila en vuelo. Loaban a Ravenclaw con el pulmón en lo alto.

—¡Potter tiene la Quaffle!—Narraba el megáfono a manos de Lovegood —Vamos mis águilas, ¡Cuiden bien ese aro!.

"POTTER, POTTER, POTTER" El público Gryffindor trompeteaban al unísono su propio canto tribal.

Miraba celosa, resentida y extrañamente emocionada desde el público. James surcaba los cielos perfilándose como una flecha hacia la portería.

Dos cazadores Ravenclaw le embistieron intentando acorralarlo, pero aquél los evadió ejecutando un saltó sobre su escoba, un giro de 650 grados utilizando el palo de la misma como barra acrobática, y sin perder la Quaffle bajo su brazo, regresó a montar la escoba. Gryffindor estalló en aplausos alimentando generosamente el ego de James.

Por un instante el tiempo gravitó lo suficientemente lento como para apreciar su risa de medio lado triunfal, un ojo color avellana guiñando con soberbia al público femenil y el aire azotando su capa escarlata flameándola con halo épico desde aquél cielo añil.

Mi pecho ardió, solté un suspiro hirviente y apreté los dientes.

Me encaminé hacia a Sirius, a unos lugares delante de mí, a un lado de Lupin y Peter, que coreaban con el público ese mantra: "POTTER, POTTER". Aparté bruscamente a una zorra de cuarto grado que estaba demasiada cercana a él.

—Vamos detrás de las gradas… —Le propuse al muchacho.

—Ahora no—Sentenció. —James está jugando.

"¡PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!" Cantó Lovegood desde el megáfono. La masa roja de estudiantes estalló en aplausos.

—¡ESO ES CORNAMENTA! ¡APLÁSTALOS SIN COMPACIÓN! —Bramó Sirius y fue estrellar las palmas con Peter y Remus. A pesar de no gustarle el Quidditch estaba demasiado envuelto en el partido, y todo indicaba que poseía poco ánimo en ese momento de concederme el capricho. Era hora de una aproximación sutil, relajada y fina.

Deslicé mi mano hacia la parte frontal de su pantalón y presioné con descaro.

Se encorvó, tomó mi muñeca impidiendo que haga otro movimiento desvergonzado y giró el cuello hacia ambos lados comprobando que nadie lo haya pillado. —¡¿Estás loca?! —Me susurró alarmado. —…hay demasiada gente…

Me elevé sobre mis puntas y me acerqué a su oído y susurré

—…Tu habitación está disponible ahora mismo.

Miró de reojo a sus dos amigos, mantenían sus miradas atentas en los cielos sin enterarse de nada que ocurriera fuera de él. Se dibujó en su rostro un mohín libidinoso.

Las águilas volvieron a graznar al ritmo del canto vikingo.

—"Potter atrapa el balón con un impresionante movimiento".

Me dejé caer sobre la cama de Sirius Black, el muchacho me envistió como una fiera depredadora sobre sus cuatro patas. Mientras nos fusionábamos en un fogoso beso, le despojé de su remera de cuero.

—"El león acróbata ejecuta una de sus gráciles volteretas para esquivar la bludger".

Me coloqué encima del chico aprisionándolo a horcajadas. Revueltos en las sábanas borgoña con brocados de leones en hilos dorados, el fascinum pulsaba con ferviente deseo y compartía conmigo el mismo apetito voraz por emitir ese canto al Valhalla.

—"POTTER … ANOTA… ¡ANOTA!".

Desmonté. Me acomodé a un costado de Sirius mientras recuperaba el aliento y perdía los sudores de mi piel. Giré el cuello y observé por unos momentos la cabecera de la cama adyacente. Podía adivinar por las medallas, los posters de Quidditch y las banderas del Puddlemare United, que se trataba de la cama de James.

Como un espejismo, podía verlo ahí descansando, con su cabello revuelto y su cuerpo atlético. Adentrándome un poco más lejos en esa fantasía, yo me levantaría, me colocaría su capa de capitán y me acurrucaría junto a él.

—Se lo que estás pensando…—Manifestó Sirius rompiendo con su voz aquél espejismo. Me volví a él avergonzada, temiendo que finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta que no había sido él, si no Potter, quién había protagonizado éste último encuentro. —…echas de menos el Quidditch. —dedujo.

No estaba equivocado del todo. En muchos aspectos me hacían falta los entrenamientos, la adrenalina del juego, la rivalidad en el campo y el desgaste tras los partidos.

—…Sabes, si hablas con James y te disculpas, estoy seguro que podrías reingresar al equipo.

"Te disculpas". ¿Por qué debería de disculparme? ¡El orgullo de Potter!. Era desquiciante.

—Así que te lo contó todo—Adiviné.

—Él y yo nos contamos…

—…Se cuentan todo. Vale. —Le interrumpí con frialdad. No soportaba escuchar esa frase. Me senté y aferré parte del edredón a mi cuerpo para ocultar mi desnudez —...Espero que no todo, "todo". —Advertí echándole un vistazo rápido. Lo único que faltaba era que también supiera a detalle todo lo que pasaba bajo las sábanas.

Encogió un hombro—Me guardo algunas cosas para mí—reconoció con una mueca perversa mientras pasaba un dedo por mi brazo. Aquella caricia no surtió el efecto que él esperaba, aparté el brazo con el pretexto de acomodarme la mata de cabello.

—…Pero no deberías hacer tantas preguntas. —me advirtió, esta vez su voz se volvió más apática y reseca—…los asuntos que tenga con mis amigos no te competen.

Al parecer James no había escatimado en detalles, incluso le había puesto al tanto de mis palabras y todo indicaba que el propio Sirius se manifestaba a favor de James. ¿ Se podía esper algo distinto? Incluso para desarrollar un vínculo primordial en una relación, como es el voto de confidencia y la mutua confianza, James estaba ahí para estropearlo.

Me giré, llevé un dedo a sus labios impidiendo que diga una palabra más.—No me importa. —Le aseguré en el papel de novia complaciente y comprensiva—… lo que hagas con tus amigos, es cosa tuya y no tengo porque saberlo. —Convine. Y sellé aquella declaración con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Apenas me di la vuelta desdibujé cualquier mueca en mi rostro. Tras pensarlo era algo desalentador reconocer que al final de cuentas tampoco me interesara lo que hiciese Sirius; Esa indiferencia era un pensamiento que me desencantaba en materia de amor.

Me incorporé envuelta en esa sabana y me di a la tarea de recolectar mis prendas entre la ropa desperdigada en el piso de la habitación. Pensé que era hora de marcharme, esa "náyade" que habitaba en mi estaba satisfecha, y entrar en discusiones sobre lo que había hablado con James era lo último que quería tratar con Sirius, o con nadie.

Fui a dónde habían ido a caer mis ceñidos vaqueros de campana, la cuarta cama en cuya cabecera, contrario al resto, no se tapizaban con posters de chicas, banderas de Quidditch o desplegables de bandas de Rock y motocicletas, sino que extrañamente sólo había un calendario y no uno cualquiera…

—¿Un calendario lunar? —Observé con sorpresa, reparé en como las lunas llenas estaban resaltadas en tinta roja—Pensé que sólo las chicas teníamos esa clase de calendarios.

—Es para astronomía—Mintió aquél mientras se colocaba los calzoncillos. Ni siquiera se esforzaba en idear un pretexto creíble, habíamos dejado de estudiar las fases lunares y sus cráteres desde segundo año, pero no estaba de humor para discutir.

—Desde luego.— Rolé los ojos.

Me encaminé hacia dónde había encallado mi sostén, a unos pasos dónde arrastraba las faldas del edredón del lecho de James Potter. Miré la espalda de Sirius al pie de su cama, enfundándose sus pantalones; a sabiendas de que no me veía, pasé mis dedos por esa cobija, acariciando la tela y los hilos del bordado con cuidado, pensé con lamento que en adelante sería lo más cercana que podría estar a un encuentro íntimo con aquél.

Un eco de voces masculinas tras la puerta se aproximó, me giré enseguida a la puerta.

—Pronto, ocúltate—Me ordenó Sirius.

—¿Ocultarme? —Objeté ofendida. —¡Estoy desnuda!, ¡cierra el cerrojo!

—Anda, anda… debajo de la cama—Me apresuró sacudiendo sus manos con impaciencia, al tiempo que se enfundó la camisa a toda velocidad. Tomó su varita y la agitó rápidamente para alizar las cobijas de su lecho.

Aun envuelta en esa sábana borgoña, rápidamente me eché al piso y me arrastré entre las cuatro patas de la cama de James, que era la que tenía más cercana en ese momento.

Escuché la cerradura del dormitorio abrirse bruscamente, y observé tres pares de pies entrando, uno de ellos con las botas deportivas de Quidditch. Agradecí que los cobertores de las camas fueran lo suficientemente amplios como para ocultar el fondo entre las cuatro patas.

—…una locura—Hablaba la voz chillona de Peter.

—Esas niñas se van a quedar sin garganta—Escuché decir a Remus.

James rio.

—Y a mí me dejaran sin oído…

Miré los pies descalzos de Sirius patear mi camisa bajo la cama.

—¡Aquí estas!, Canuto Pulgoso—Exclamó James.

—Te esfumaste de repente—Comentó Remus Lupin.

—Si…y te perdiste de la jugada final —añadió Peter Pettigrew.

—Un joputa me vertió algo de zumo encima, así que vine a cambiarme de ropa—Se excusó aquél con un tono muy convincente. Enseguida se aclaró la garganta —Así que venciste a las águilas, me alegro Cornudo.

Sentí cómo el colchón sobre mi cabeza descendió de golpe, fue cómo si alguien se recostara sobre él de un salto.

—Ese tono de sorpresa es ofensivo—Exclamó James con arrogancia. Sentí su voz muy cercana.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí, capullos? —Preguntó Sirius con jovialidad—Vamos a la sala común a celebrar—Propuso.

Tenía que concederle a Sirius el intento por sacar de ahí a sus compañeros con un oportuno pretexto.

—Paso, pulgoso—Manifestó James con cansancio—Esos chicos de tercero están hostigándome con preguntas sobre las próximas pruebas. Ahora que hay una vacante en el equipo todos quieren entrar…

Tragué aire. Creo que el hecho de que James no se apresurara por buscar un suplente era una buena señal, aunque no sabría adivinar para que exactamente.

—Bueno ¿Les parece ir a pillar rollo a Hogsmade?— Entonces sugirió.

—"Meeehhh"—Canturreó el capitán poco convencido —En realidad solo quiero darme una ducha —Confesó finalmente. —Lunático, ¿Crees que esté disponible el baño de prefectos?

—A esta hora, probablemente. —Escuché que Remus contestó desde otro lado de la habitación —…pero sería mejor verificar en el mapa. Mirttle la llorona suele pasearse los sábados por ese lugar— Advirtió.

—¡EJEM!—Sirius tosió con brusquedad —¿Un baño? —Exclamó con algo de burla. —¿Qué clase de espíritu anciano te ha poseído? ¡Es sábado! Capullos, aprovechemos el día. —Insistió.

—¿Quién tiene el mapa del merodeador? —Preguntó James sin decantarse por la propuesta de Sirius.

"Mapa del Merodeador" Repetí, al escuchar ese nombre sentí que alguien hurgó profundo en mi memoria y desempolvó algún almacén de datos en ella.

—…Aquí—Avisó Peter con su vocecilla chillona desde otro punto en la habitación, escuché como desplegó algo parecido aun pergamino y enseguida se aclaró la garganta para vocalizar con claridad—"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

—" _Accio Mapa de Merodeador_ "—Se apresuró a conjurar Sirius.

—¡Hey!—Chilló Peter.

El crujido del papel cruzó la habitación hasta detenerse hacia dónde estaba Black.

—Estás de suerte…—Informó tras un instante. Escuché nuevamente el pergamino— Anda, ¡ve a darte tu baño de una buena vez! —Sugirió.— mientras nosotros podemos ir asaltar las cocinas ¿Qué dicen colegas?.

—Apoyo la noción—Accedió Peter.

—Secundo—Manifestó indiferente Remus.

—Vale—Suspiró James.

Pegó un brinco fuera de la colchoneta de la cama y vi sus pies aterrizar sobre el piso del dormitorio, justo a un lado de mí, a la altura de mis ojos. Una de sus rodillas se posó en el piso, mi corazón se aceleró. Vi cómo posicionaba ambas manos frente al baúl, acomodado a un costado de la cama, Escuché los broches de la misma abrirse y como rascaba dentro de la valija. Aferré con fuerza la sábana de Sirius a mi pecho desnudo.

—joder…—Susurró para si mismo—¿Alguien ha visto la capa?

—¿De… de qué hablas? —Sirius trastabilló.

—Carajo, la capa invisible—Repitió James. —Debería estar en el baúl. —aseguró dando otro revoltijo entre las cosas de aquélla valija. —¿Alguien la ha tomado? —Cuestionó entre los presentes.

Supongo que todos negaron el rostro, porque no escuché respuesta.

Enseguida vi que sus manos viajaron de las profundidades del baúl hasta la falda del cobertor dónde me ocultaba. Tragué pesado, mi corazón se detuvo y me llevé la mano a la boca evitando que ni un suspiro se escapara de mi aliento.

—"Accio Capa Invisible"—Conjuró Potter sin éxito.

—¿Para qué quieres la capa invisible? —Se apresuró a preguntar Sirius.

—…por qué esos memos de tercero están esperando a que salga a la sala común para… —Explicaba mientras pasó su mano por el piso, buscando a tientas cualquier cosa que alcanzaran sus dedos. acribillarme con preguntas… —sentí que su tacto pasaba cerca, muy cerca de mi cuerpo, a nada de tocarme. Uno de sus dedos rozó con los tirantes de mi sostén, el cual tenía apretujado en mi mano entre otras prendas. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. —¿Qué carajos es esto?...

Esos dedos pronto se aferraron a la tela y jalaron. No opuse fuerza, dejé que se llevara mi prenda lejos de mi mano, fuera de la cama.

—¿He?.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio tras aquello. Un asficciante bochorno me había privado de pulso sanguíneo, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo de su capacidad, mi quijada cayó de golpe, mi rostro quedó petrificado ante la indignante e infame exposición de mi prenda.

—¡Vaya Cornamenta!, no sabía que usabas sostén...pero creo que el púrpura no es tu color—Bromeó Sirius aligerando con ello el ambiente. Los chicos comenzaron a reír.

—Gracioso, pulgoso—Espetó James—Toma… mantén tus "trofeos" lejos de mi cama.

Deje caer mi nuca al suelo con alivio mientras inflaba los pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire.

—Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo creo que pudimos dejar la capa la otra noche en algún pasadizo.—Se apresuró hablar oportunamente Peter. Sin proponérselo me había otorgado un pase de salida.

—¡Joder! —exclamó James incorporándose con urgencia. — ¡Pues vallamos a buscarla!, no deba ser que el pelograso la encuentre— Temió.

—Tranquilo, el mamón no conoce ni la mitad de nuestros pasadizos.

Miraba cómo los zapatos de los presentes, y los pies descalzos de Sirius, se fueron encaminando rumbo a la salida.

—Sabes he pensado que sería lindo añadir al mapa un encantamiento que indique dónde están las cosas que olvidemos.

—Peter, no seas capullo, para eso existen las recordadoras.

—Las recordadoras son inútiles.

Uno a uno fueron cruzando el umbral de salida, hasta que finalmente la puerta se cerró. Y tras escuchar el barullo de voces masculinas alejarse, me sentí con la libertad de arrastrarme fuera de la cama.

Me ajusté las bragas tan rápido como pude, el pantalón, la camisa y.

— ¡Joder! Mi sujetador…

Supongo que se lo debió haber guardado Sirius para sí. "Un trofeo".

* * *

Hola! ¿Que tal todos? Bueno no suelo poner mensajes en los capítulos, pero no puedo evitar agradecer a todos por leer este ficción. Tengo el corazón puesto en él y una de mis partes favoritas del día es cuando me siento y comienzo a escribir el próximo capítulo. Ya nos estamos perfilando al final, que será muy descabellado pero emocionante y leal a la trama (Bueno hasta donde se podría decir XD) Siempre procuro que las mejores partes de mis fictions sean los capítulos finales. Además, también voy acompañarlo de un Epílogo muy chulo XP. Hay muchos detalles que resolver que aún me estoy guardando para el final :)

Bueno, no está de más otros mil agradecimientos a ustedes lectores. Y si tienen alguna observación, queja, duda o cualquier comentario que hacer, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber en los comentarios.

Espero que les esté gustando mi versión de "Mary Mcdonald" esa misteriosa alumna que se menciona en los libros, pero muy poco se explora de ella. n_n Saludos! 3

 ***._TRAVESURA REALIZADA,NOX *._**


	35. POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS

Voldemort se hacía de la vista gorda cuando se trataba de reclutar Mortífagos, cuando eran muy valiosos para él.

Quería a James y Lily de su lado y no les dio mucha opción. Antes de que terminaran la adolescencia les invitó a unirse a sus filas, sin muchas opciones. Rechazar a Voldemort, atacarle u oponerse a sus planes es desafiarlo.

PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling

PotterCast #130, 17 December 2007.

* * *

 **POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Blue Oyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper 1976._

 _ **Diario de Marlene Anne McKinnon**_

 **Lunes 10 de Enero 1977**

Poción Multijugos. Parece un secreto celosamente guardado en este castillo, dar con la mentada receta ha resultado un dolor de cabeza, por lo menos en las secciones accesibles para los estudiantes. Lo único con lo que he tropezado respecto a la pócima ha sido un pequeño párrafo informativo sobre su uso controlado en el libro de Pociones Avanzadas. He preguntado al respecto al profesor Slughorn y cuando mucho me ha revelado un poco de la historia sobre la pócima y una que otra advertencia sobre su uso. Entre una que otra anécdota, Slughorn mencionó el caso de una estudiante que probó un tanto para transformarse en un profesor y así poder darse una vuelta lejos del castillo, accidentalmente colocó un cabello de gato en lugar de uno humano. Vomitó bolas de pelo durante semanas y se ganó un mes de detención.

¡Si tuviera acceso a la biblioteca de mi padre!

 **Martes 11 de Enero 1977**

No me lo puedo arrancar de la cabeza, es algo que me obsesiona. Si un estudiante logró hacerse con la receta de la poción, es que debe estar en algún lugar de este colegio. Y ¿Dónde más? La sección prohibida.

Intenté filtrarme hoy sin mucho éxito. Pince tiene boggarts ocultos en el estante de libros a un costado de la puerta que protege aquella sección. Apenas me acerqué, uno de esos bichos me saltó enfrente y de un momento a otro me encontré con mi más grande miedo, el cadáver de mi hermano. Madame Pince acudió corriendo pensando que algo malo hubiera ocurrido apenas escuchó mi grito, me reprendió por rondar la zona y me advirtió que me prohibiría la entrada a la biblioteca si volvía a hurgar cerca de esa puerta.

 **Jueves 13 de Enero 1977**

10:00 De la noche. Terminando de hacer la ronda de prefectos, le pedí a Remus que se adelante a la sala común. Tenía que verme en estricto secreto con Caradoc Dearborn en la sala de trofeos, es la única sala en la que tenemos garantizada la intimidad. Por ahora se ha convertido en nuestro pequeño cuartel de juntas, es imperante que nadie nos vea juntos, resultaría fatal si algún Slytherin, o cualquier otro estudiante descubriera que tramamos algo. Es crucial que Caradoc continúe siendo fiel a su papel.

—Dudo que el Señor Obscuro encomiende la tarea a Mulciber —Declaró.

Caradoc Dearborn caminaba de un lado al otro como un puma enjaulado mal alimentado, atestando el cuarto con el humo del tabaco.

—¿Avery, Snape? —Propuse.

—Ninguno de los dos es "digno"—Descartó enseguida aquél, golpeteaba el cigarrillo para despender de él la ceniza tras cada calada.

Hay varias tareas que resolver para llevar a cabo la " _operación_ ". Una de las primordiales es descubrir quién sería el secuaz electo por Voldemort para invitar personalmente a James Potter a unirse a la facción de Mortífagos, o como lo llama Caradoc Dearborn, para "Convocarlo". Yo he estado tan absorta con el asunto de la poción multijugos que no he tenido oportunidad de atender aquello.

—...Es más que conocida la enemistad que James tiene con Snape. Si lo que quiere el señor Obscuro es persuadir a James Potter a unirse a su causa intentará enviar a uno de sus secuaces más apto para hablar con James. —Reflexionaba en voz alta.

—En tu caso ¿A quién envió? —Cuestioné pensativa.

Me echó una mirada de soslayo, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y una vez soltó una fumarola de humo respondió—A Malfoy. Entonces era mi amigo. —Añadió. — El señor Obscuro suele enviar a secuaces cercanos para convocar al prospecto que le interese. —Meditó tras dos bufidos pestilentes a tabaco.

El chico me lo relató a detalle. En su primer año en Hogwarts fue bien recibido entre el círculo de Lucius Malfoy. A pesar de caer en Ravenclaw, Lucius tenía muchas consideraciones con aquél, aún más que con otros de su propia casa, que además se desvivían por ganarse su simpatía. Dearborn tenía algo que la familia Malfoy ambicionaba: influencia y poder en el Ministerio. Tener a Malfoy como amigo le conectó enseguida con el resto de los Slytherins de "alto rango". Cuando su padre fue nombrado concejal, con voto y una alta autoridad en el ministerio de magia, Voldemort puso los ojos sobre él. Caradoc fue convocado y él aceptó. Sin embargo, con él detector de edad no puede ser oficialmente un Mortifago; mientras no cumpla los diecisiete tiene que limitarse a ser tan sólo un miembro "aspirante". Mejor dicho, un alumno filtrado en Hogwarts; como lo fue Malfoy en su momento, como lo son Mulciber, Avery y Snape ahora.

—Es como una hermandad a la que todos quieren pertenecer—Me explicó. —Ser un aspirante es estar prácticamente dentro, aunque sin el honor de portar la marca exclusiva del Señor Tenebroso, tienes acceso a un arsenal de magia obscura antigua y poderosa.

—Pero si eres parte de ellos, ¿Por qué te hicieron esas heridas? —Cuestioné.

El muchacho encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Existe una iniciativa en el ministerio para investigaciones a las familias sospechosas, para aprobar o descartar la medida se requieren por lo menos doce firmas de los concejales del ministerio —Hizo una pausa y dentelló los dientes —Hay 11 firmas a favor y 11 en contra de esa iniciativa, y la firma de mi padre es decisiva. No tiene validez si esta no se ejecuta de manera legítima, así que no pueden obligarlo bajo ningún sortilegio, repele incluso el Imperio.— Dio un vistazo a las distintas copas que se alzaban en las estanterías, miraba directo a la copa de Slytherin. —Mi padre descubrió que algunos miembros del ministerio tienen una fuerte conexión con el Señor Obscuro, así que, a pesar de su amistad con algunas eminencias de los sagrados 28, decidió que firmaría a favor. A los Lestrange no les gustó la idea, así que decidieron secuestrarlo y persuadirlo a su manera. —Inhaló aire con pesimismo— ahora le amenazan a través de mí. Pero para su desgracia estoy en Hogwarts.

—¿Por eso Mulciber, Avery y Snape… te atacaron? —Deduje.

—No realmente—Contestó. —El señor Obscuro le encomendó a Mulciber vigilarme de cerca, y así lo ha estado haciendo. Durante el baile de las eminencias Dorcas Meadowes, una de las agentes del ministerio que ha seguido muy de cerca la pista a los Mortífagos, me buscó para ofrecerme algunas palabras de consuelo sobre la desaparición de mi padre. Snape nos vio hablando esa noche, y Mulciber sospechó que yo pretendía pasar información. Los idiotas pensaron que escarmentarme con algunos de los maleficios experimentales del arsenal de Snape sería un método para hacerme confesar.

La anécdota insufle en mi cabeza horror y miedo, y a pesar de lo que haya hecho en algún pasado, compadezco a Dearborn. Todas esas revelaciones me mantienen en velo, ahora no dejo de rezar por que algo parecido no le ocurra a mi padre. Necesito conseguir la receta de la Poción Multijugos.

 **Domingo 16 de Enero 1977**

He tenido una idea para solucionar el problema de la Poción, pero es una medida comprometedora y necesitaría la ayuda de Caradoc.

Le pillé en la biblioteca junto con su pandilla de Slytherin. Esperé cerca de diez minutos a que el chico se incorporara para dejar un ejemplar en la estantería correspondiente, entonces aproveché la oportunidad para fingir buscar un libro en la misma sección. Le dije en voz baja "Trofeos".

Tengo que idearme nuevas escusas para librarme de Remus después de las rondas de Prefectos. En esta ocasión dejé apropósito una bolsa chillona de zonko a mitad del pasillo y fingí encontrarla. Le dije al chico que siguiera la ronda mientras yo le entregaba el artículo a Filch. Una vez me libré de él fui camino a la sala de trofeos.

—Tienes que ser más discreta—Me reprendió Dearborn mal humorado—La biblioteca es un lugar muy público.

—¿Alguno de los Slytheris sospecha? —Temí de pronto intranquila.

—No… por fortuna. Pero no quiero que comiencen hacerlo —Contestó con amargura. Se llevó un pitillo a los labios y dejó salir una flama de fuego de su varita para encenderlo. —¿Para qué me citaste?

—Se me ocurrió una idea algo…radical respecto a la Poción Multijugos—Hablé. No sabía cómo decírselo sin que sonara a una locura. —No solo se trata de conseguir la receta en la sección prohibida, también debemos prepararla y recolectar todos los ingredientes. —Advertí —Necesitamos sumar a alguien a esta operación.

—Definitivamente no—Decretó con calma, pero resuelto, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de considerarlo. — No cursamos pociones en vano, ¿Verdad? —Manifestó irónico. — Estoy seguro que podemos con ella. Y en cuanto los ingredientes, los robaremos del boticario de pociones.

—Lily Evans…—Elevé una mano para que me dejara hablar sin interrupciones— es la alumna favorita de Slughorn, es brillante en la materia, tiene acceso al armario de ingredientes…

—La amiga de Snape—Rio, como si hubiera contado el chiste más absurdo del día y enseguida negó el rostro, subrayándome con él lo poco que le convencía mi propuesta.

—Ex amiga—Aclaré. —No se hablan desde quinto. —Escucha…—Suspiré e hice un esfuerzo por razonar—No tenemos mucho tiempo, intentemos hablar con ella, pedir su ayuda.

—¿Y luego qué? —Volvió a reír—¿Crees que gustosa nos ayudará a infringir las normas?, ¿Qué no hablará con ningún profesor al respecto?... ¿O que confiará en mi mientras hace todo eso?

—Lily confía en mi, es mi amiga—Le aseguré. —Y si le explicamos los motivos comprenderá por qué lo estamos haciendo.

—¿Y si ella es otra espía del señor oscuro? —Se aventuró a plantear. De pronto era yo la que mostró un gesto incrédulo como algo completamente absurdo.

—¿Lily?, ¡Por Merlín!, es nacida de Muggles.

Miró ambos lados, meditando, dentellando nuevamente los dientes sin decidirse hablar.

—Severus Snape le ha hablado de ella al señor obscuro—Reveló en voz muy ronca. —Todos saben que es una bruja brillante, es posible que también esté en la mira de los mortifagos.

—Lily Evans jamás…—sentencié enfatizando con mucha claridad—…JAMÁS…—repetí elevando la voz—Se uniría a Quien-tu-sabes, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso te lo aseguro.

El chico se llevó el cigarro a los labios. Mantuvo unos instantes el humo dentro de sus pulmones.

—Bien—Se masajeó la frente y soltó una bocanada de humo—Te creo…¿Cómo puedes garantizarme de que no hablará y se comprometerá con la operación?

—Vamos a citarla—Propuse. —Le explicaremos todo. Si ella no acepta necesitaré que le borres la memoria. Y si acepta—Hice una ligera pausa con intención de dotarle un poco de énfasis a mi frase final —…tendremos la Poción Multijugos… y podremos rescatar a tu padre.

 **Jueves 20 de Enero 1977**

—Es … ¿una broma?—Exclamó Lily escrutándome contrariada y ofuscada.

—No lo es—Aseguré con el semblante cansado. Había sido un día ajetreado y mi cabeza daba para poco después de las once—…Por desgracia. —Añadí pesimista. Nada deseaba más que todo esto fuera una broma de mal gusto de la cual poder librarme de un manotazo.

—¿Mary sabe de esto?—Preguntó con cautela. Caradoc Dearborn, que había hablado muy poco (puesto que el discurso y todas las explicaciones me las había dejado a mi), también me advirtió con la mirada, quizá se sentía tan curioso como Lily de saber si había soltado la lengua con mi mejor amiga o con alguien más.

—Mary está (y estará) totalmente fuera de esto. — Le respondí a Lily, pero procure un vistazo al muchacho del cigarrillo para dejar claras mis palabras —Nadie, salvo los que estamos ahora aquí, sabe de esta operación.

Evans tamborileaba con su talón, indecisa, pensativa y nerviosa. Había bajado el rostro, su mirada se mantenía pegada al piso.

—...¿Desde cuándo Snape es un aspirante? —Preguntó abstraída e incluso algo luctuosa.

—Desde principios de sexto—Respondió Dearborn saboreando su última calada, seco y frío, tan distinta la preocupante actitud de Evans.

Nuevamente la pelirroja se tomó un largo tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

— Y ¿Qué ocurrirá después? —Cuestionó indecisa, tras un momento en el que aguardaba su opinión o su respuesta—...Si el plan resulta como quieren, ¿Qué pasará con Potter?, estará en peligro—Reflexionó.

—Potter ya está muerto —Rebeló Caradoc apático, taxativo y firme en su cruel franqueza—Lo quiera o no—su voz chilló mientras aspiraba el humo— ...está aprisionado en un callejón sin salida. Si acepta está encadenado al Señor Obscuro, y si lo rechaza… bueno, Marlene te ha contado su visión, ocurrirá lo inevitable, es el precio por ser un traidor a la sangre.

Lily me volvió a escrutar con su fulgurante mirada verde, verificando que Caradoc no bromeara, y al tiempo implorando que no compartiera la misma postura de apatía por el destino de Potter.

¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo Evans se preocupa por él.

—Lily—Suspiré —Las visiones de videncia no muestran algo definitivo—Le aseguré intentando tranquilizarla—Tenemos una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y, te juro por mi vida, estamos dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por que cambien.

La pelirroja cerró con fuerza los ojos, hinchó el pecho, se enderezó y cruzó los brazos. Adoptó un garbo terminante, acababa de tomar una decisión definitiva.

—La Receta de la Poción Multijugos está en el ejemplar de " _Moste Potente Potions_ "—Rebeló y a medida en que hablaba su barbilla bajaba en un gesto aprobatorio— En el club de Calderos solemos utilizar el libro como guía de pociones complejas. Puedo conseguir la receta. —Encogió los hombros y se acompañó de un mohín, como si aquella tarea no le fuera a resultar complicada—…En cuanto a los ingredientes…—Bufó y comenzó a golpetear con un dedo su frente—Desde que robaron las Branquialgas del boticario de pociones, Slughorn tiene bajo llave el armario. Será complicado….

—Pero no imposible—Manifesté elevando la comisura de mis labios lentamente hasta formar una risa muy cansada, pero optimista. De pronto me había llenado de un renovado ánimo y determinación— Conseguiremos esos ingredientes.


	36. Sirius, Snape y la Mandrágora

—Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía dieciséis años — dijo Snape en voz baja—. No lo habrá olvidado. No habrá olvidado que intentó matarme.

—Mi memoria sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, Severus —respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Severus Snape y Dumbledore, Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione

Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

 **PARTE 6**

 **Sirius, Snape y la Mandrágora**

 _Musicalización: America -A horse with no name (1971)_

"Fiesta de San Valentín 1977"

Un anuncio cursi y rosado se erguía a mitad el vestíbulo del castillo, dos serafines revoloteando iban entregando tarjetillas promocionales a cualquier alumno incauto que fuera a curiosear cercano a la llamativa pancarta, en su mayoría niñas risueñas y tontillas que daban saltitos de emoción.

"Asiste al convite en conmemoración del día del amor y la amistad en Hogwarts".

Esbocé una sonrisa. Tomé la tarjeta que me tendía la criaturilla alada y enseguida me encaminé al comedor inyectada de un ánimo que hacía ya lejano.

Me acerqué directo a la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde ya desayunaban ese par de cabelleras, rubia aurea y lustre escarlata, que inevitablemente saltaban al ojo desde distancia. Estaban a mitad de una charla privada que no me importó interrumpir.

— Ejem, ejem—Me aclaré la garganta poco discreta y fui a posar la tarjeta de San Valentín delante de ellas. Sus secreteos pararon de golpe para atenderme, y enseguida reparar en la tarjetilla rosada en la que un corazón era continuamente atravesado por una flecha.

—Buen día Mary.—Saludó Lily Evans

—La fiesta anual de San Valentín—Observó Marlene cepillando con su pupila la tarjeta. —… ¿Irás con Sirius?. —Me preguntó fingiendo un malogrado interés.

Me senté en el banquillo frente a ellas y me relamí los labios.

—No, Iré con ustedes—Informaba con una sonrisa determinante que no admitía negativas y con la misma firmeza las escruté en alerta de la primera objeción que saltara a la mesa—Nada de chicos, nada de citas. —Aclaré terminante.

Desde que había comenzado a salir con Sirius me sentía exiliada de mi vida social. No solo porque me había distanciado de James Potter y el equipo de Quidditch, también había notado brechas cada vez más largas entre mis compañeras de habitación.

Al principio, como suele pasar en cualquier situación similar, sacrifiqué ese tiempo libre dedicado a ellas para agendar tiempo a mi "relación", mejor dicho, tiempo para esos encuentros íntimos con Black; Pero al paso de las semanas las cosas se habían trastocado tanto que me sentía prácticamente marginada del grupo.

Mientras yo me experimentaba en esas etapas del amor, sabía que las chicas se traían algo turbio entre manos. Había notado que el aspecto de Marlene desmejoraba con los días, se presentaba al dormitorio cada vez a horas más tardías para dormir, a menudo con una pestilencia a tabaco impregnada en sus ropas. ¿Desde cuándo había adoptado el vicio?... ¿Por qué había adoptado el vicio? Era más y más frecuente que Marlene y Lily secretearan y discutieran en lo bajo entre las dos con un halo de tragedia y suma seriedad.

Intenté involucrarme, enterarme de ello, pero me evadían por completo, callaban al momento que me hacía presente si las pillaba en la habitación y se limitaban hablar sobre clases y tareas, como si fuera una completa extraña. De vez en cuando me preguntaban sobre cómo iba la cosa con Sirius, aunque sospechaba que si lo hacían era una medida de distracción que impedía que indagara mucho en sus secretos. Pero ¿Qué podía contar sobre Sirius?, ¿Lo mala que era la relación? ¿O que nos limitábamos a lo físico? Marlene era una prefecta estricta, no le iba a gustar que le confesara que había visitado el baño de prefectos en compañía de este chico. Y bien tampoco podía contarles que me había peleado con James, porque entonces tendría que ponerlas al tanto del suceso del lago; además tratar el tema "James Potter" con Lily no era algo que me complaciera mucho. Consecuentemente tampoco había tenido oportunidad de comentarles sobre mí renuncia al Quidditch y valla que me hacía falta un hombro en el cual llorar aquello, y me dolió darme cuenta que ni siquiera habían notado que ya no entrenaba.

Sabía que las cosas no iban bien, algo se guardaban, y aquellas a quienes consideraba mis amigas más íntimas, pensaban que quizá no era capaz de entender la situación, o bien, no era digna de su confianza.

Pero decidí no perder la cabeza por eso, no podía culparlas por ello, comprendía que prefirieran mantener distancia después de la jugarreta tonta del parche fétido que Sirius le hiciera a Aubrey. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer para restaurar los viejos lazos era invitarlas a divertirnos un rato.

—…Solo amigas, como en los viejos tiempos. —Subrayé, apelando a la nostalgia.

—Suena fantástico, pero ya tengo planes para la noche—Enseguida se excusó Lily con un tono de disculpa y lamento.

—Yo estoy al tope de tareas y también he hecho planes—Secundo Marlene imitando el mismo tono.

—Podríamos hacer algún hueco, para charlar… como antes—Propuse tímidamente, haciendo un último esfuerzo.

Marlene tomó la tarjetilla y la releyó. A continuación, esbozó una risa exhausta y complaciente y posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Intentaré guardar un hueco para asistir—Manifestó, aunque podía leer la mentira de consuelo en sus labios.

Cuando posé la mirada hacia Lily, ésta se limitó a emitir una sonrisa de espasmo que borró tan rápido se llevó una cucharada de avena a la boca.

Entonces pensé que quizá pedirles un espacio en San Valentín había sido demasiado codicioso. Ambas tenían pareja y era evidente que ya tendrían planes ese día.

Con la punzada de resignación y tragándome el rechazo me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, era solo una idea—Disimulé una mueca condescendiente, ocultando algo de vergüenza por proponer aquello. —…supongo que iré con el grupo de tejonas.

—¿No irás con Sirius? Es decir, es San Valentín—Preguntó Lily confundida.

—Estará en detención. —Expliqué con desgano.

Era muy habitual que Sirius lo pasara en detención, la razón del por qué le habían castigado en esa ocasión sí que era digna de mención.

 _Sugerencia de musicalización:_ _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida · Iron Butterfly (1968)_

Unos días antes habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras durante la lección de Herbología. Había aprovechado que la clase estaba dispersa, el profesor nos había pedido atender las plantas peligrosas del invernadero 1, aquellas que requerían un poco más de habilidad en la materia. Entonces había suficiente ruido y distracción para acercarse e indagar sobre que tanto me había enterado aquél día que me oculté en el dormitorio de varones.

"¿Como haz estado?", "Oye, lo del otro día estuvo cerca", "Admítelo fue sexy", "¿Alguna vez te hablé sobre la vieja gabardina encantada de James para pasar desapercibido?... le llamamos _La Capa Invisible…_ "

—No, no lo sabía—Le respondí con una risa desvaída, comenzaba a cansarme de asentir como tonta fingiendo tragarme sus mentiras.

—Es un encantamiento simple. —Afirmó como si no tuviera menor importancia, pero por alguna razón tenía que aclarármelo, —Le llamamos "capa invisible" porque cada vez que alguien se coloca la gabardina…bueno… —Hizo una pausa, haciendo patente que se había quedado sin más argumento para continuar con su historia mal ensayada.

—…¿Puede pasar desapercibido en una multitud?—Decidí ayudarle, completando su mentira por él.

—Exacto—Me dio un empujoncito juguetón y me guiñó el ojo asintiendo con satisfacción.

Si, era una nacida de muggles que no sabría tanto del mundo mágico como la mayoría, pero había puesto suficiente atención en clase de Criaturas Mágicas como para saber lo suficiente sobre las capas Invisibles. Sabía que existían capas invisibles hechas de pelo de _Demiguises_ que se decoloraban con el tiempo, y sabía también que eran un artículo prohibido en el castillo.

—¿Cómo va esa mandrágora? —Nos interrumpió de pronto el profesor de herbolaría que había pasado por el sitio haciendo rondas de observación y asesoramiento.

—Está mejorando, los germinados parecen haber hecho efecto—Informé al profesor que se había colocado los anteojos para examinar a "Blossom", esa mandrágora que había cuidado desde segundo como si de una mascota personal se tratara.

—Ho si… ya la veo—Exclamó con ánimo—Sus hojas se ven erguidas, y mira ese verde vivaracho. —Señaló orgulloso — Señorita Mcdonald… me parece que hoy le toca poda, pero le recuerdo tener las orejeras puestas, la mandrágora es una adulta sana, su llanto ahora podría ser letal —Advirtió. Palomeó algo en su boleta y prosiguió su paso para atender la siguiente planta en el inventario con el alumno cuidándola como dictaba la lección del día.

—Y …. ¿Al final la encontraron? —Pregunté a Sirius retomando la conversación.

No me contestó. Me cedió un beso, sonrió y enseguida me guiñó el ojo. Se marchó despidiéndose con ese ademán de dos dedos, para unirse a la manada de chicos Gryffindor que intentaban alimentar el espécimen de tubercula carnívora.

Esa misma tarde después de la última clase, volví al invernadero con intención de podar la mandrágora. Actividad que no podía llevar a cabo en horario de clase ya que supondría un riesgo para el resto de los alumnos. He de resaltar, que Herbología era una materia que se me daba bien, y cuidar de mi Mandrágora, como muy pocos lo hacían después de segundo año, me había hecho simpatías con el profesor. Era normal que se me permitiera podarla, trasplantarla, o darle otros cuidados en horarios fuera de las clases habituales.

Así pues, me llevé una sorpresa cuando acudí al armario de equipamiento para colocarme los accesorios de trabajo (protectores, guantes y por supuesto orejeras) y mientras me anudaba el mandil de jardinería, escuché que irrumpieron en el invernadero.

En un principio no me sobresalté por qué supuse que podía tratarse del profesor, pero sí que me hizo abrir demasiado los ojos cuando estiré el cuello un par de centímetros y no me encontré con el señor Herbert Beery, si no con…

—¿Sirius y… Snape?—Ahogué en exclamación para mí misma.

Sirius lo tenía sujeto del cuello de la túnica y lo amenazaba con la varita, era evidente que Snape estaba ahí contra su voluntad. Entre curiosa y confundida por la extraña escena decidí permanecer a distancia, escondida detrás del armario.

—Bien Quejicus, te voy obligar hablar—Advirtió Black.

Empujó a Snape contra una Wisteria danzarina que lo atrapó entre sus ramas, comenzó hacer cosquillas a la planta provocando que atenazara y enredara sus lianas alrededor de Snape, de manera que de un momento a otro el chico había quedado inmovilizado.

Agitó la varita apuntando hacia dónde se encontraba la maceta que contenía la mandrágora, la hizo levitar un par de metros hasta hacerla a los pies de Snape. Las hojas de la misma se estremecieron.

—Quejicus…—Espetó impaciente —sé que tú la tomaste, ¿Dónde está?.

¿Hablaba de "La Capa"?, intuía que el dichoso objeto no apareció entre los pasadizos, como lo había imaginado Peter aquella vez. Así como lo había temido James, era posible que Snape la hubiera tomado antes que ellos.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, ¡so idiota!. —Contestó Severus con hostilidad.

—Bien— Sirius chasqueó los dientes y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Se pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo con desenfado y caminó directo a la maceta dónde estaba plantada mi mandrágora. — ¿Sabes qué es esto? —Pateó la maceta de manera brusca haciendo que los brotes de plantas y la raíz se retorciera debajo de la tierra. Sirius asintió ante la gesticulación contraída de Snape. —, Un espécimen adulto como este tiene un llanto letal.

Snape escrutó unos instantes a Sirius con la nariz arrugada. —¿Qué?, ¿Piensas matarme?...

—Puede que considere hacerle un pequeño favor al mundo.— Black Sonrió con crueldad y se cruzó de brazos con soberbia.

La mirada fulminante de Snape se intensificó.

—¿No vas a decirme dónde está? —Insistió el Gryffindor

— Te lo he dicho, cabeza de mierda, ¡No tengo una puta idea de lo que hablas! —reiteró el Slytherin.

Black alzó las cejas, hurgó en su zurrón, sacó de él unas orejeras que se acomodó, a modo de diadema…

—Te… ¡te expulsarán! —Advirtió Snape titubeante, dando indicios de pánico al intuir que Sirius iba enserio.

Black se echó a reír —Vamos Quejicus, ¡eres astuto! Sabes por qué recurro a la Mandrágora —manifestó Black irónico con una risa de medio lado. —…una muerte instantánea, limpia y sin huellas que me incriminen—aseguró con petulancia— Aunque no creo que alguien se tome la molestia de investigar, no hay a quién le importes, ¿Quién te llorará? —Preguntó eso último de manera despectiva. —...Tu y tus amigos deberían estar en Azkaban…

si no regresas lo que no te pertenece, al menos podré deshacerme de otro rarito fascista seguidor de Voldemort…. Hooo si Quejicus, la escuela entera sabe que le rindes culto a ese demente.

¿Black hablaba enserio? ¿Realmente estaba amenazándolo de muerte por una capa invisible?

—Por qué carajos crees que me interesaría robarles sus estúpidos artefactos. —Adujo en su defensa Snape.

—Por qué siempre te ha gustado meter tu grasosa nariz en nuestros asuntos…—Explicó resuelto apartándose de Snape unos pasos mientras se acomodaba las orejeras adecuadamente sobre los oídos—…y va siendo hora que alguien te ponga un alto. —Añadió con aire amenazante.

¿Lo haría?, ¿Realmente lo haría? Sirius era bromista, era impulsivo, era cruel, … pero no podía creer que fuera un asesino. Quizá estaba ejecutando su mejor performance para hacer confesar a Snape. Porqué por mucho que odiara al Slytherin, no podía concebir que fuera capaz de exponerlo al grito de una mandrágora adulta.

Vi que Black elevó la varita. Snape se retorcía como una lombriz intentando librarse del pico de un ave. "¡Habla, por el amor de Merlín Snape!, entrega la maldita capa" Pensé, Decidí que tenía que salir de mi escondite e intervenir…

"HAAAAGG"

Se escuchó un fuerte grito ahogado desde el umbral de la entrada—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Gritó con furia irrumpiendo en el invernadero el profesor Herbert Beery.

Pegué un salto del susto, Sirius bajó la varita y Snape continuó retorciéndose intentando librarse del abraso de aquél árbol leñoso color violeta.

—¡No es horario de Herbología muchachos! —Ladró el profesor de Herbología con alarma —¡Señor Snape deje de maltratar la Wisteria danzarina del colegio! —Reprendió —¿Saben cuántos puntos les descontaré por no llevar el equipo jardinero puesto dentro del invernadero?.

—Lo siento Profesor Beery, intentaba ilustrar al señor Severus acerca de los peligros de algunos cultivos del colegio. — Se Excusó Sirius con un guiño astuto.

—Es … men..mentira—Acusó Snape rojo tras los apretones de las lianas que se aferraban con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo.

—¡Ho por dios muchacho! —Exclamó exasperado el profesor. Agitó su varita y pronto la Wisteria se docilitó, liberando sus ramas y lianas de las extremidades del chico —¿No les he advertido sobre no jugar cerca de esta planta?

El Slytherin perdió el equilibrio y fue a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para tragar bocanadas de aire.

—Severus suele ser un poco necio, profesor—Explicó el Gryffindor con cinismo.

—Black… black…—Comenzó a bramar Snape que recuperaba el aire, y apuntaba al otro muchacho— …intentaba matarme—Acusó el Slytherin.

—¡¿Qué?!— El profesor elevó ambas cejas en una expresión de sobresalto.

Sirius suspiró mostrando el blanco de los ojos. —…También es un poco exagerado.

—¡Estaba a nada de provocar que la mandrágora gritara! —Insistió el Slytherin fuera de si—¿Por qué creé que tiene orejeras?

—Profesor Beery….— Intervine saliendo detrás del armario con el equipamiento de jardinería enfundado y las herramientas en mis manos —…creo que se trata de una confusión— Hablé. Todos los rostros se giraron súbitamente y con contrariedad hacia mí. — Le he pedido a Sirius que me ayude a podar la mandrágora. —Mentí. Sabía que cualquier palabra que saliera de mi tendría más credibilidad que ninguna otra que dijeran ellos—estábamos a nada de comenzar a cortar unas hojas, cuando Snape llegó y quedó atrapado por la Wisteria.

—¡Mentira! —Rugió Snape con un destello de locura.

—Profesor tan sólo intentábamos podar una planta—Sirius encogió los hombros con inocencia apoyando mi argumento.

El profesor suspiró. —Hablaré con los jefes de sus casas. —Decretó. —Ustedes dos—Apuntó a los muchachos—Saben que no deben estar en los invernaderos sin mi permiso.

Lo que supe después de eso, es que mi testimonio ayudó a que Sirius no se enfrentara a un castigo más severo. Herbert Beery consideró que bastaría con ayudar a abonar las plantas del invernadero 3. Mientras que Snape, quién había dañado la Wisteria, se le sancionó con labores de fumigación. Pasó las siguientes semanas buscando y quitando a todos los gnomos de jardín que rondaran la zona de cultivos, labor que le costó varias mordeduras, arañazos y muchas horas a la luz del sol (Una tortura para un chico que parecía alérgico al aire fresco y a la luz del día).

No me causó mayor inconveniente tener un san Valentín sin un novio. De todas formas, dudaba que Sirius se interesara por acudir al convite anual en el castillo. Tenía entendido que nunca había asistido a esa fiesta por que le parecía demasiado ñoña y cursi. Pero sí que me había decepcionado saber que no iba a poder ir sin la compañía de mis amigas de Gryffindor.

Acudí de cualquier forma esa tarde al convivio. Esperaba que Marlene se presentara, aunque sabía de antemano que me estaba haciendo demasiadas esperanzas.

—Hola Mary—Me saludó Christy Abbott cuando me presenté.

Me alegré mucho al verla era de pronto como una promesa de encontrarme a Marlene.

—"Chris" —Exclamé.

La chica se acercó a mí en un gesto mas bien confidencial.

—¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? —Me pidió vacilante. Asenté el rostro.

Me alejó un tanto hacia dónde nadie pudiera oírnos, lejos del entorno del resto de las chicas de Hufflepuff.

—Oye…—Hablaba algo insegura —¿Sabes si Marlene está enfadada conmigo... o he dicho algo que no le ha gustado? —Me preguntó jugueteando torpemente con sus manos.

—¿Enojada contigo? —Exclamé. Apreté el entrecejo. —¿Por qué habría de enojarse contigo?

—Es que…—La hufflepuff se encogió de hombros—Ya no la veo… está tan ausente. Ya no me habla y... bueno pensé que hoy… —Negó el rostro. —en fin. Imaginé que quizá tu podrías saber algo.

—¿No tenías planes con ella? —Cuestioné contrariada.

Nuevamente sacudió la barbilla.

Bueno al parecer no era la única a quién matginaba McKinnon. También estaba distanciado a su pareja, lo que hizo cuestionarme con más urgencia en lo que Marlene y Lily se estaban metiendo.

Esa noche, cuando llegué al dormitorio y me encontré nuevamente sola y sin tener una idea de dónde podrían estar mis otras compañeras de habitación, comencé a reflexionar y plantearme razones por las que Marlene pudiera tener ese comportamiento tan frío y ese aspecto tan desmejorado, y por qué insistía por mantenerme a distancia. ¿Que podía ser tan malo?.

Si tan solo supiera a dónde va, quizá podría tener alguna pista. ¿Saldría del castillo? Dudaba mucho que Hagrid o cualquiera pudiera permitirlo; Además Marlene era rigurosa de las normas...

Entonces algo en mi cabeza se movió como un engrane oxidado, proyectando cual caleidoscopio una serie de recuerdos que comenzaron a tener cierto sentido sí las conectaba.

Recordé que James Potter alguna vez había sacado su espejo de doble fondo y había cuestionado a Sirius sobre Snape.

 _—¿A dónde se dirige? — Preguntó James. —¿Hacia la torre de dirección? ¿O al patio trasero de transformaciones?._

 _..._

 _—Puedo adivinar que, por el camino que está tomando, se dirige al despacho de McGonagall._

Y me había llamado la atención, aunque sin esmerarme mucho en pensarlo detenidamente, que Sirius pudo saber la ubicación de Snape desde la tranquilidad de su dormitorio; Y con la misma naturalidad Remus había mencionado algo

 _—…pero sería mejor verificar en el mapa. Mirttle la llorona suele pasearse los sábados por ese lugar— Advirtió._

 _..._

 _—¿Quién tiene el mapa del merodeador? —Preguntó James sin decantarse por la propuesta de Sirius._

Reí ante la reflexión. ¡De pronto era tan evidente!, " _El mapa_ "… "¡El Mapa del Medoreador!".

Ese artefacto que los chicos tanto se habían empeñado en esconder y que siempre llevaban consigo a todos lados. El mismo que James fue capaz de recuperar a cambio de darme un puesto en el Equipo de Quidditch. Su mismo nombre lo decía, "el merodeador" por eso era tan valioso. Les permitía localizar pasadizos y a otros magos en el castillo ¿Qué más podría ser? Sólo así podían salir de madrugada a los terrenos del bosque prohibido y dar con la ubicación de Snape.

Un mapa con tales cualidades sumado a esa capa invisible, les podrían hacer prácticamente omnipotentes en el castillo. Ir a donde sea... y localizar a quien sea.

Miré la cabecera de mi cama sin dejar de pensar en ello, estaba decidida. Sabía que podía hacerlo, era arriesgado, pero necesario.

Conseguiría ese mapa.


	37. EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

**EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR**

—Creo que te está haciendo mal juntarte conmigo,— Me susurró Sirius. Esa noche se había acercado a mi cundo me pilló cenando sola en el gran comedor. —…Te debo una. —Me propinó un empujón con su hombro.

—Quizá soy yo la mala influencia—Elevé una ceja mordaz mientras masticaba lentamente una tostada con jalea. —…¿Lo hubieras echo? —Pregunté, una vez tragué, a lo bajo con aire cómplice y juguetón mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a Severus Snape que comía silencioso y ermitaño en el extremo de la mesa de Slytherin. Aunque disfrazaba la pegunta con una tonalidad de jugueteo, realmente sentía la curiosidad de saber si estaba saliendo con un asesino en potencia.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera? — Contestó con un suntuoso visaje seductor y enigmático.

Desde luego que no, algo tan vil como eso me hubiera aterrado. Sin embargo, acato sin remordimientos la pecaminosa satisfacción de haberle visto atormentar a aquél idiota, quizá a manera de Karma por el Cruciatus que lanzo a James. Pero Sirius no lo sabía, en su retorcido entender pensó que esa faceta de niño indómito y peligroso despertaba deseos primarios en mí.

—Sabes, ha sido una pena que no hubiésemos pasado un San Valentin como Merlín manda—Manifesté. Miré hacia ambos lados del comedor, procurando que no hubiera nadie cerca para escuchar, — mañana se enfrentan Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.— Sonreí. Sellé mi indirecta con dos dedos inquietos vagueando por su muslo bajo la mesa.

El chico elevó sus aguileñas cejas, se llevó un trozo de comida a los labios y sonrió con su rúbrica picardía. Bajo mi mohín seductor se escondía un gesto maquiavélico que Sirius no advirtió.

 ** _Musicalización:_** _Electric Light Orchestra - Evil Woman (1975)_

Fue el día en que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se enfrentaron en la temporada del 77. No había sido casualidad. Había elegido ese día por qué era una oportunidad de oro. Marlene y Lily habían desaparecido durante el partido contra Ravenclaw, sabía que aprovechaban la algarabía del colectivo y la distracción de los partidos para ausentarse sin que nadie lo notara. Era el mismo oportunismo que presentábamos Black y yo para escaparnos inadvertidamente.

Después de terminar mi carrerilla matinal por los terrenos del colegio me dirigí rumbo a los pisos inferiores del castillo. Sabía que ahí se encontraban las cocinas. Uno de los privilegios de tener amistades en Hufflepuff, era que me rebelaban pequeños secretos de Hogwarts que quizá no había podido conocer por otro medio.

"Basta con hacer cosquillas a la pera del retrato" Me había informado Christy Abbott.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana, una excelente hora para rondar la zona sin alumnos patrullando por ahí, los elfos domésticos ya se habían puesto manos a la obra con el desayuno del día.

Era la segunda vez que me topaba con esas criaturas. La primera vez había sido en la casa de los Potter, solo era una elfina, en esa ocasión di un respingo cuando me topé con varios "gremlins" con ojos muy saltones, orejones y tan variados como los propios seres humanos. Algunos más gordos, otros más pálidos, unos con lunares y pecas, algunas hembras, otros machos.

—"Le puedo ofrecer algo, señora"—Chilló uno de ellos a mis pies haciéndome una reverencia exagerada.

—Busco… una botella de regaliz—Informé un tanto vacilante.

Un instante después trotaba escaleras arriba, rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, con una botella de licor en las manos. Había sido sorpresivamente sencillo, entonces entendí por qué a los chicos les gustaba asaltar a las cocinas del colegio. Los Elfos son amables y parecen deseosos de cumplir los caprichos de los magos, ni siquiera había sido necesario recurrir a una historia que tenía muy bien ensayada sobre cómo requería la botella para llevar a cabo una transformación, había imaginado que cuestionarían mis intenciones, sobre todo porque no es apropiado embriagarse dentro del colegio. Pero fue tan fácil como pedirla, un elfo tronara los dedos y al segundo ver el licor flotar desde la cava hasta mis manos.

Llegando al retrato de la señora gorda y apunto de enunciar la contraseña, vi que el marco de la pintura se abrió de golpe. Una figura con mucha prisa salió apunto de colisionar conmigo.

—¡James!—Exclamé. Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que hablábamos, milenios desde la última vez que me topaba con él a horas tan tempranas.

Tras varios pestañeos y pequeños espasmos en las comisuras de sus labios enarcando, lo que me parecía, una mueca, me observó —¿Sigues entrenando?

En efecto. Tenía puesto los deportivos, una coleta despeinada y ropas húmedas de sudor.

Jugueteé con mi cabello. —Es difícil desprenderse de los viejos hábitos—Me excusaba con torpeza. Mi corazón bombardeaba, pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio que había hecho al trotar escaleras arriba.

—Si, lo es.—Secundó reflexivo. En su esculpido rostro se manifestó esa balsámica risa de media luna. Bajó la mirada, apuntando con sus pupilas hacia el objeto que sostenía—…¿No crees que es muy temprano para comenzar a celebrar?— Había pillado la botella de regaliz.

—Esto… esto…—Elevé la botella, torpe y trastabillante. —Es …—No podía decirle que era una botella que debía a Sirius tras una apuesta, mucho menos que era el elemento primordial del plan que pensaba ejecutar esa misma tarde.

Soltó una risa juguetona tras mi tartamudeo

—…Guárdame un poco—Pidió en broma. Me cedió una palmada a la espalda, como en los viejos tiempos. Acentuó su sonrisa a modo de despedida y luego siguió su camino escaleras abajo.

Era nuevamente "él". Ese Potter que con una mueca era capaz de iluminar el más gris y nuboso día de invierno. Amigable, cálido y bromista. ¿Era que ya no estaba enfadado?... y yo ¿Estaba aún enfadada con él?.

—¡Potter! —Le llamé antes de que se alejara lo suficiente como para abordar una escalera que recién había encallado con el séptimo piso.

Se detuvo de golpe y rápidamente se giró hacia mí, podía notar que también estaba tan deseoso, como yo, de limara asperezas. Quizá estuviera esperando que pronunciara esas palabras: "¿Aun está vacante ese puesto como cazador?". De haberlo hecho posiblemente aquella misma tarde hubiera estado remontando mi reluciente Cometa Platinum. Pero no lo hice. El asunto McKinnon y Evans era prioridad.

—…Suerte contra Hufflepuff.—Le deseé con avenencia.

—Gracias—Contestó con la misma afinidad, pero pude leer un halo de desilusión en el momento que se volvió para seguir su descenso por la torre.

Llegando al dormitorio de chicas, procuré guardar la botella en algún lugar dónde no fuera visible para ninguna de mis compañeras, y luego procedí a sacar las distintas pócimas que Madame Pomfrey me había facilitado en aquellos tiempos dónde me dedicaba ser la enfermera y auxiliar del equipo de Gryffindor.

Díctamo, sanadores, antídotos y … ¡aja!… "Inductor de sueño" (ideal para hacer conciliar el sueño a aquellos quienes se recuperaban de lesiones dolorosas). Guardé el pequeño frasco en el bolso del pantalón.

Horas más tarde el grupo de Hufflepuff del curso iban camino al estadio alzando el emblema del tejón, coreaban " _Powerpuff brilla_ ", "Fuerza amarilla" . El espíritu de la casa en general era optimista, su equipo ese año tenían la expectativa alta después de una inesperada vitoria frente a Slytherin. Yo resaltaba entre ellas, como una cereza entre una penca de bananas al vestir mi bufanda roja entre tantas amarillas.

—Mary me alegra que esta vez no juegues—Comentó Eudocia Smith cruzando los brazos con aires de seguridad y altivez. —Así no me dará remordimiento cuando aplastemos a Gryffindor.

Solté una carcajada. —Tenemos al León Acróbata, ¿lo olvidas? —Le recordé.

—Y nosotros al mejor dúo de golpeadores—Replicó Stebbins, que ahora iba de la mano con la ex admiradora de Sirius.

—¿Lily y Marlene no acudirán? —Preguntó Diane Bludd que había notado la ausencia de las otras dos leonas.

—Parece que tienen muchos deberes que atender, o eso me habían dicho. — Respondí desanimadamente, musitando para mí eso último.

Fui a establecerme con ellos. Tengo que admitir que en ausencia de mis amigas me sentía más cómoda entre las chicas Huffepuff, que a lado de los Gryffindors. Decidí que me sentaría en la grada amarilla hasta que un tiempo prudente pase antes de escabullirme con Sirius para repetir un encuentro en el dormitorio de varones.

— _"Bienvenidos Tejones, serpientes, águilas y Leones; Damas y Caballeros, Alumnos y prestigiada docencia…"_ —Saludó el megáfono. — _…Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se enfrentan una vez más, ¡Un partido emocionante!..._

Ambos capitanes, seguidos de su equipo, caminaron de manera solemne rumbo al centro del campo, dónde aguardaba el árbitro. James Potter y Phoebus McLaggen, el capitán de la casa amarilla) se estrecharon la mano de manera protocolaria, intercambiaron algunas palabras que no pude escuchar (Conociendo a Potter, seguramente una frase arrogante) y luego procedieron a dar media vuelta para tomar sus respectivas posiciones.

Tomé los primaticos y enfoqué directo a las gradas de Gryffindor. Busqué entre los presentes a la pandilla de Chicos del curso, les encontré alzando las banderillas rojas y en unos convenientes asientos en primera fila. Cantaban en mantra y aplaudían en sincroniza una porra rítmica que no podía escuchar gracias al ruido de gaitas, flautas y cítolas, que me recordaban a un baile pagano medieval, que nacían de la fila de gradas de Hufflepuff dónde me encontraba sentada.

Tenía la mente concentrada en una sola cosa: El mapa del Merodeador.

Giré la manivela con la intención de ponerle aumento a los prismáticos y enfocar las ropas de Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew o mi chico, Sirius Black, en busca de un pergamino que se asomara por la boca de cualquier bolso de su indumentaria.

A medida que el partido transcurría y escuchaba las exclamaciones, festejos, lamentos y reacciones del público, yo continuaba expectante en los chicos. Fue después de, me imagino, una célebre y aclamada jugarreta especialmente espectacular y acrobática que James ejecutara y el público emitiera un " _WOW_ ", cuando Abbott me propinó un codazo.

—Deja de mirarlo—Me reprendió—Te estás perdiendo el partido.

—¿A qué te refieres?, estoy viendo el partido—Mentí, bajando los prismáticos y recordándome que se libraba una emocionante batalla sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Está bien que lo quieras mucho, pero anda… ¿Te pasarás el partido entero vigilando a Black?

—Más o menos— Reconocí en tono irónico. —…No confío en esas chicas de tercero—Excusé. La chica me enseñó el blanco de los ojos y negó con desaprobación.

 _—"La fortaleza de los tejones esta implacable hoy, señores"_ —Exclamó el megáfono con emoción _.—"Gryffindor la tiene difícil con la portería. McLaggen y Fletchley se pasan la Quaffle y vuelan directo a los aros escarlata… ¡cuidado! Blummer . ¡Qué buena técnica de despiste Hufflepuff!... y ¡GOL! DIEZ PUNTOS PARA NUESTROS TASUGOS AMBARINOS._

En ese momento vi cómo Sirius se llevó las manos a la frente con frustración tapándose el rostro, y al oscilar el panel frontal de su chaqueta, en los bolcillos interiores asomó por breves segundos la esquina doblada del papiro que tanto buscaba. Que Sirius en ese momento tuviera el mapa lo hacía más sencillo. Era mi señal. Hora de ejecutar el plan.

Aproveché el festejo de los Hufflepuff, que no cabían de alegría al notar que aquél gol había logrado la ventaja sobre Gryffindor, para escabullirme y colarme hacía la tribuna del equipo contrario.

Me posicioné detrás la tribu de sexto de Gryffindor. Agité la varita e hice despedir de ella un aglomerado de burbujas que fueron a estrellarse y reventarse a la espalda de la mano derecha de Potter, el Gryffindor poseedor de un par de bellos ojos plata. Se giró hacia mí con las cejas apretadas en un gesto mal humorado, quizá por el mal resultado del juego. Yo sin embargo sonreí, y ladeé el rostro indicándole que era momento de escapar.

Entrando a la desértica sala común me estampó contra el primer muro despejado, aquél dónde caía el tapiz medieval de un unicornio encabritado. Aferró sus inquietos labios a los míos, y de manera enardecida se pegaba su cadera más y más a mí, hasta que llevó sus manos a mis muslos y me levantó, dejándome apresada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Envolví mis piernas en su pelvis, y hundí mis dedos en su sedosa y perfecta cabellera ébano.

Abrí brevemente los ojos para reafirmar que el pergamino siguiera en los bolcillos interiores de su chaqueta. Pillé cómo la mujer de un retrato victoriano se tapaba los ojos escandalizada al vernos, un hombre de otro retrato vecino con pintas renacentistas intentaba fisgonear, pero ella le propinaba un golpe con su abanico alejándolo de su lienzo.

—Sirius…—Jadeé. —Tengo… una… sorpresa… para… ti…—Dije entre cada intervalo de besos.

—¿Una sorpresa? —Emitió un susurró cálido.

Torcí una mueca dulce. —Iré por ella…—Ronroneé, y mordí levemente su labio inferior. —…y nos veremos en tu dormitorio en un momento.

—¿Qué te parece si esta vez vamos al tuyo? —Propuso de imprevisto.

Contrariada reí. —Los varones no pueden cruzar la escalera que lleva a los dormitorios de las chicas—Le recordé.

—Quieres apostar a que si—Alzó una ceja desafiante.

Solté una risita y di un empujón apartándolo, mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo —…Te veo en un minuto.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras de caracol, entre a mi dormitorio y saqué debajo de la almohada la botella del licor de regaliz que en la mañana hubiera tomado de las cocinas. Extraje de mi bolso el frasquito con el inductor de sueño profundo.

 ** _Sugerencia de musicalización_** _: ''The Chain'' by Welshly Arms_

Me mordí el labio, pensé un minuto en lo que estaba por hacer y luego, tras recordarme que esto se trataba de mis amigas, ensanché el pecho y me convencí de seguir adelante. Saqué el corcho de la botella y vertí el líquido del frasco en ella. Acerqué mi nariz a la boca de la botella dónde pude apreciar con satisfacción que el aroma del regaliz podía opacar cualquier otro.

"TOC TOC".

Tras escuchar la puerta pegué un nervioso brinco, por poco se me resbala la botella de entre las manos e inmediatamente oculté el frasco vacío de la pócima al fondo de mi baúl. Corrí temblorosa y algo agitada, directo a la puerta.

Sirius se hallaba apoyado de cadera en el marco de la entrada con actitud desenfadada, habría logrado burlar de alguna manera el sortilegio anti varones de los dormitorios.

— Pero …¿Cómo?. —Balbuceaba impresionada.

Me impidió seguir hablando. Se abalanzó hacia mi tomándome de la cintura, pegándome a él y plantándome un apasionado y abrazador beso, enardecido por su vibrante y experimentada lengua, mientras me empujaba hacia la cama más cercana.

Joder… tenía que ser la de Lily Evans. Agité la varita para, esta vez, asegurarme que esté propiamente cerrado el cerrojo.

Se despojó de su cazadora que fue a lanzar hacia el escritorio del dormitorio. Pude vislumbrar el mapa plegado en su interior mientras la chaqueta encallaba en la esquina de la mesa. Tensé los músculos del cuello y sonreí.

Montó una rodilla a la cama mientras se quitaba de encima una remera con el rótulo de los "Ramones", y montándo la otra rodilla sobre el edredón se aproximó con lujuria hacia mí a gatas, hundiendo la acolchada cama a cada tranco. Y una vez nuestras miradas se encontraron en perfecta verticalidad, se llevó una mano a la hebilla del cinto, apunto de desabotonarse el pantalón. Le detuve.

—¿No quieres tu sorpresa? —Pregunté con un jadeo.

Se sentó sobre sus talones, con el torso desnudo y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—Venga… muéstrame la dichosa sorpresa.

Me incorporé, sentándome sobre la cama como él. Agité la varita. — "Accio Licor de Regaliz".

La botella flotó apenas unos metros, y tras un hábil zarpazo (fruto de mi experiencia como cazadora) la atrapé sin mayor inconveniente.

—Me parece Sr. Black, que tenía una deuda con usted—Sonreí y le tendí gentilmente la botella.

Elevó la comisura de los labios con pecaminosidad. —Había olvidado esa apuesta. — Reconoció complacido. Se llevó el corcho a los dientes y enseguida lo escupió a un costado de la cama.

Meneó un tanto la botella y acercó su nariz para olfatear el aromático licor dentro de ella. Tragué pesado y mi pecho se ensanchó acelerando mi pulso. Volvió enarcar una ceja y torció una risa de medio lado. Se llevó la botella a los labios y dio un trago escrutándome con deleite, bajando los párpados media asta. Se mordió los labios y pasó su pulgar por mi mandíbula, a continuación, aproximó la boca de la botella a mis labios, cediéndome un trago.

Indecisa pensé en rechazarlo, sabía que si tomaba una gota de ese alcohol caería profundamente dormida, convirtiéndome en una absurda víctima de mi propia trampa. Pero decidí seguir el juego fingiendo beber, tensando los labios y permitiendo que el líquido humedeciera el reborde de mi boca, pero evitando a toda costa que ni una gota de aquél licor cruzara más allá.

Black posó la botella en la mesita de media noche de Lily, ahí donde reposaba la estatuilla de su hada despertadora. Acercó su nariz a mi cuello y comenzó a trazar una carretera de besos y febriles lengüetazos mientras me despojó de mi remera. Me tendió en la cama y, en el acto, descendió camino a mi clavícula, cediéndome tiernas y cimbreantes caricias por el cuerpo, besando el valle entre mis modestos pechos, donde el corazón palpitaba con intensidad.

Mi torrente sanguíneo transitar deprisa, casi haciéndome temblar. Miré su chaqueta por el rabillo del ojo, el mapa asomada debajo de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la poción hacer efecto? Pensé con exasperación. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, temía que algo hubiera salido mal.

Sirius continuaba surcando con su aliento la piel de mis costillas cuándo de pronto sentí su perfil vararse en mi estómago y recostarse en él, tendiendo su cuerpo se docilitado y semidesnudo encima de mí. Como un muñeco de trapo muy pesado, que me abrigaba con su cabello las costillas y sus piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros, los pies. Un profundo suspiro cálido y pesado se despidió de sus fosas nasales estrellándose y quemando mí piel, seguido de una respiración rítmica y un palpitar sosegado.

—Sirius,—Susurré. —Sirius.

le zarandeé un poco verificando que estuviera por completo dormido. Al no ver una respuesta que me dijera lo contrario, le empujé a un lado liberándome de su pesado cuerpo quedado acomodado plácido e inconsciente, en el costado derecho de la pulcra cama de Lily Evans.

Me incorporé, me atavié el cabello y fui directo al escritorio dónde colgaba su emblemática cazadora de cuero negra. Saqué del bolso ese papiro, el centro neurálgico de todo esto, y lo desdoblé.

Había pasado más de un año desde que lo había tenido en mis manos, pero podía reconocerlo.

— Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta— Manifesté. —¿Me mostrarían los secretos de su mapa? —Les pedí.

Una pequeña mota de tinta comenzó a moverse, tal como lo recordaba, al igual que una mano invisible escribiera sobre el pergamino.

«Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta no pueden revelar los secretos de éste mapa sin que la señorita Macdonald pronuncie las palabras mágicas».

—Un juramento—Resoplé.

Gracias a que se lo escuchara a Peter un tiempo atrás, cuando me encontraba oculta en el dormitorio de varones, me había enterado de aquella arcana contraseña:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…

Empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña que se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino.

Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR"

Estupefacta miraba cómo el pergamino mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Era aún más extraordinario de lo que pensaba, habían pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta.

Veía como se aglomeraba una gran masa de alumnos en las canchas de Quidditch y apenas unas cuantas recorrían los castillos dispersos en distintos sitios. Filch y su gata, por ejemplo, patrullaban el quinto piso. Dumbledore se desplazaba de un lado al otro en su oficina; Mirttle la llorona se encontraba en el baño del tercer piso y… en la torre Gryffindor, en una de las siete habitaciones de chicas, estaba una mancha de tinta con mi nombre, y junto a ella otra con el rotulo de Sirius Black. Noté también marcados una serie de pasadizos. reparé especialmente en una que me llamó la atención: El sauce boxeador. Y pronto mi memoria desempolvó una vieja conversación.

"—¿Hay algo debajo del sauce boxeador? —"Pregunté a Marlene cuando mencionó que James le había salvado la vida a Snape de _algo_ bajo el árbol.

"—Al parecer, sí que hay algo—"manifestó Marlene.

Entonces caía en cuenta que ese _algo_ se había tratado de un pasaje.

Tan atónita como maravillada comencé a buscar cepillando con la mirada cada trazo y cada legra, escudriñando a detalle en busca de cualquier etiqueta que tuviera el nombre de Lily Evans o Marlene McKinnon en él. Mis pupilas se disparaban de un lado al otro….

—¿Te diviertes? — Preguntó la fría y ronca voz de Sirius soplando en mi nuca.

Quedé petrificada y pálida. Levante lentamente la vista, sabía que le tenía tras de mí.

Sirius me tomó del desnudo hombro y me hizo girar hacia él con una bronca brusquedad. Dejé caer mi quijada, y comencé a tragar bocanadas de aire, de pronto estaba muda.

Me llevé el pergamino a la espalda.

— ¿Crees que no pillé el tufo de la poción de sueño en la botella?—Preguntó con una mirada clara y crispada. Si los ojos mataran, seguramente ahí hubiese exhalado mi último aliento.

Comencé a negar la barbilla de manera temblorosa. Abrí la boca intentando explicar, pero con el corazón palpitante en la garganta, no salían palabras…

—Sirius…

—¿Con quién crees que tratas? —Pregunto ofendido arrugando la nariz con altivez.

—Sirius…

Caminaba intimidante hacia mí con ese mismo paso amedrante que amenazaba a Snape, con su fuerte tronco desnudo del que sabía no podía derribar de un empujón para escapar. Atemorizada me alejaba temblorosa dando oscilantes pasos hacia atrás.

—Confiaba en ti ¿Sabes? —Gruñó áspero y un brillo feroz tintineó en su mirada gris. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron—James me había advertido que comenzabas a sospechar y posiblemente comenzarías a indagar…

Había topado contra la pared, Sirius se seguía aproximando hacia mí. Estaba aterrada.

—Y a pesar de eso…—continuó —Yo no le vi inconveniente, "Mcdonald no es una entrometida" Le dije.

—Nunca me ha importado lo que ustedes escondan—Respondí con franqueza, pero intuía que ahora nada que dijera pudiera servir de algo.

Finalmente se acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar su mano sobre la pared y aproximar su nariz a un palmo de mi rostro. No de manera cariñosa y seductora como me había acostumbrado, esta vez se barnizaba de una postura intimidante. Con su otra mano tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a elevar mi vista hacia él.

—Pero claro que te importa, —Refutó él con una risa sardónica y una voz calmada, pero al tiempo brutal—Se lo dijiste a James. Y ahora intentaste envenenarme para poder robar nuestro mapa… por segunda ocasión.

— El mundo no gira entorno a ustedes. —Manifesté con la vista inerte en él, que fulminaba con cierta bestialidad. Había retomado firmeza tan pronto aquél concluía erradamente que esto era por ellos y sus jodidos secretos. —Y te repito que nunca me ha interesado lo que tú y tus amigos hagan por las noches… o por el día.

Esa quizá fue mi manera de confesarle que nunca le había querido lo suficiente, aunque desconozco si lo llegó a pillar.

Bajó su mano de mi barbilla a la altura de mi pecho y la tendió palma arriba.

—El mapa—Ordenó exigiendo con un gruñido.

—Lo necesito—Le rebelé con un aire desafiante, ensanchando mis fosas nasales.

—Qué pena—Canturreó con indiferencia.

Mi pecho, en ese momento apenas cubierto con un sostén, ascendía y descendía con profundidad, me sentía vulnerable. Pero era una Gryffindor, no pensaba devolverlo, por lo menos, no hasta saber dónde se encontraban Lily y Marlene.

Tras un momento en el que concluyó que no lo entregaría por las buenas, se llevó la mano al bolcillo trasero del pantalón y sacó la varita. Aferró la fría punta del palo a mi piel, trazando un filamento desde mi corazón hasta mi cuello.

Noté con ironía que la historia volvía a posicionarnos en la misma situación, él amenazándome con la varita mientras yo me negaba a devolver el mapa. Pero esta vez había sido descuidada, mi varita yacía sobre el escritorio lejos de mi mano. Sin embargo, permanecí firme en mi postura.

—Tu no me dañarías. — Alcé las cejas sin dejarme intimidar.

—No planeo dañarte, Macdonald—Aclaró. Y al saberse con la batalla ganada desplegó una mueca. —"Accio Mapa".

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta el papel se escabulló de entre mis dedos y salió disparado de mi espalda hasta su mano. Entonces giró sobre sus talones, blandió la varita para hacer levitar su camisa de los Ramones hacia sus manos y, sin detener la marcha rumbo a la puerta de salida, tomó del escritorio su cazadora de cuero.

—Admito que fue divertido mientras duró—Reconoció, al paso que abría la puerta.

—¡Sirius! —Le llamé.

Pero no hizo casó, abandonó la habitación con un portazo.


	38. JAMES POTTER

_"Lily y James se casaron a los pocos meses de haberse graduado de Hogwarts, a los 18 años en una ceremonia muy pequeña. Los Padres de James Potter (Fleamont Potter y Euphemia Potter) vivieron lo suficiente para asistir a la celebración, aunque no para llegar a conocer a su nieto Harry Potter."_

Biografía de la familia Potter, en

Entrevista con JKR en 2007 Carnegie Hall Apperance

* * *

 **J** **ames Potter I**

 **7 de octubre 1978**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Elton John - Your Song (1978)_

 _"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide"_

El decorado es sencillo, con cierta evidencia de improvisada estética, pero no por ello menos bello. Reconozco que mi madre ha hecho un buen trabajo en el jardín.

Ni las hadas revoloteando en orbes flotantes iluminando el patio, ni un paraje nocturno bañado de estrellas en un cielo azul prusiano; ni los pétalos de lirio cayendo calmadamente cual lluvia y diluyéndose en el aire; los invitados vistiendo con formalidad y gala, o la propia luna menguante de un ámbar destellante alzándose en el horizonte, es rival para la belleza pura y febril que despide Lily. Todo es insignificante a lado de la mujer perfecta.

Su cabello bermejo y terso se sujeta en un moño engalanado por flores y perlas, revelando un delgado y largo cuello de cisne. Y, como amerita la ocasión, viste de blanco. Una prenda casta y luminosa que rivalizaba con su misma piel de porcelana, tan diáfana y tan tersa, moteada de preciosas e hipnóticas pecas por dónde se asoma cada milímetro de ella.

Es perfecta. Mi Lily es perfecta.

 _"And you can tell everybody this is your song"  
"It may be quite simple but now that it's done" _

La tengo entre mis brazos, su perfil descansa en mi pecho, bailando a paso ligero esa melodía muggle que tanto le gusta tararear. Apenas puedo creer que hacía pocas horas ella había aceptado ser mi mujer, la felicidad que me bulle me sumerge en una ventura onírica. Por un momento no hay guerra, no hay problemas, no hay temores, no hay mortifagos, no hay peligro. Todo instante es ella, solo ella.

—Cof,cof—Una voz se aclara la garganta interrumpiendo este momento.

Es mi padre que desafía su delicado estado, me pide un momento con la melodía y a mi preciosa esposa. Se lo otorgo, sólo a él le puedo perdonar esta irrupción. Es evidente que quiere tener unas palabras con mi (ahora) esposa, espero que no la tome presa como mi madre ha hecho durante las últimas canciones con Sirius.

"Siriucito, ya es hora de que tú también comiences a considerar sentar cabeza" Escucho que le dice. Sirius solo se limita a reír.

Me encamino a las mesas cercanas, donde reposa mi copa de champagne, tomo un sorbo mientras contemplo.

Peter Pettigrew se encuentra embotellado en una charla con Marlene McKinnon. Emmeline Vance bailotea en su sitio tarareando la canción mientras platica con Dorcas Meadowes y otros miembros de la orden charlan animadamente, y en otra mesa, solitario y melancólico, sorbe su propia copa Lunático.

Me acerco a él mientras aprovecho para desanudarme la pajarita de mi cuello. Me mira, sonríe amistoso.

— ¿Lo estás disfrutando? —Pregunto tomando asiento junto a él.

—Es tu noche amigo—Responde y alza las cejas.—… por supuesto que la disfruto —Manifestó con una mueca —En los tiempos que corren, ver a un amigo casándose con el amor de su vida es algo que se agradece.

Alzo mi copa, el me imita y chocamos el cristal

—Me alegra tenerte aquí. No sería lo mismo sin el lobo de la manada—Confieso despeinándole el cabello.

—¿Crees que me lo perdería? —Exclamó ofendido. —"La boda de James Arrogante Potter y Lily Testaruda Evans"—Bromeó. —Tras siete años soportando ese "melodrama", no podía perderme el final.

Me echo a reír. Reconozco que no le puedo poner un "pero" a esas palabras. Ahora que lo pienso pudo ser algo molesto tenerme los últimos años repitiendo mis síntomas de fiebre-Lily. Bebo de la copa.

— Me alegro por ti—Me dice asentando el rostro con tranquilidad.

Doy un vistazo a la fiesta y me doy cuenta que, de todos los presentes, Lunático es el único que persiste en permanecer aislado del resto. Incluso Caradoc Dearborn intenta integrarse en la conversación entre Marlene y Peter.

—Oye, Lunático, —Digo con casualidad mientras miro a Emmeline Vance inquieta, canturreando y haciendo ademanes al ritmo de la melodía, rogando por integrarse a la pista, pero sin pareja para hacerlo. —…por qué no le pides un baile a Vance.

El lobo ríe, piensa que lo digo en broma. Pero (quizá romantizado por la ocasión) mis palabras son, a pesar de mi, serias. Me niego a que Lunático lo pase solitario el día de mi boda.

—Anda, vamos—Insisto con un codazo—Te ayudaré. Haremos que esa chica baile contigo.

Mi amigo suelta una carcajada floja y escéptica. —Ambos sabemos que pasó la última vez que intentaste ser mi celestino. —Sorbió un trago de la copa.

De pronto ese recuerdo sacudió mi mente con nostalgia y amargura. "Mary Macdonald", la lanzadora de Gryffindor.

—Ella… bueno—Ablandé mi rostro—Era un caso muy distinto.

El lobo suspiró —Por mas distintos que sean los casos, siempre gozan del mismo paralelismo.

Remus eleva los ojos, escruta desmotivado a la grácil y bailarina Emmeline Vance, y pude corroborar lo que intentaba decir. La chica echaba furtivos y embelesados vistazos a Sirius Black.

—Era distinto—Insistí.

Me vi en la obligación de reirerarlo. Me tomé de un trago toda mi copa y me relajé sobre la silla. Enseguida ajito la varita y vuelvo a llenar la copa. Mientras contemplo a las parejas bailando y a Lily Evans riendo con mi padre, me aflora una confesión.

—La invité a la fiesta.

Mi amigo aprieta las cejas y se vuelve hacia mí contrariado.

—¿La invitaste? —Cuestiona ofuscado.

No me sorprende su reacción. Esta ceremonia fue con todo propósito discreta y pequeña, muy íntima. ¿Qué pintaría esa compañera que desde hace tanto no da señas de vida y no sabemos nada de ella, y qué en tan malos términos terminó con Sirius?

Asiento el rostro ignorando su expresión y por un minuto me embarga nuevamente la nostalgia.

—Era amiga de Lily… supongo que… pero...,—Mi amigo titubea confundido. Se abrevia así mismo encogiendo los hombros. —Después de tanto tiempo…. Después de que quiso robar el mapa…

Me vuelvo hacia él. —¿Alguna vez supiste por qué lo hizo?

El castaño se volvió a encoger de hombros —¿Saber qué era el mapa, — propuso.— ¿Curiosear en los asuntos de Sirius? — Intentó adivinar.

Inhalo aire y miro el cielo. Con un aire reflexivo le pregunto —¿Recuerdas cuando el "Innombrable" me invitó a unirme a su causa?

Su confusión parece acentuarse. "Que tiene que ver eso" Puedo leer en su gesto.

"Todo" Le respondo con una mirada.

Hufflepuff nos había vencido. Un día históricamente malo para Gryffindor, y no solo en materia de Quidditch, parece que la mala racha se había ensañado con cualquiera que portara una corbata escarlata.

Había ido directo al vestuario de Gryffindor, localizado en la carpa roja montada en las afueras del estadio. Estaba furioso, no quería admitirlo, pero el equipo estaba en su peor momento y la capa que mi padre me había dado continuaba desaparecida.

De un manotazo brusco plegue la cortina y le propiné un puñetazo a la pizarra con la fallida estrategia que había planificado para ese juego y pateé una Quaffle que se interponía en mi camino. De mal humor y con la urgencia de quitarme el uniforme de encima, me despojé de los protectores y la toga deportiva. Abrí mi zurrón con el escudo de Gryffindor dónde tenía un cambio de ropa limpio aguardando por mí. Pero apenas abrí los broches de la bolsa encontré algo que no debería estar ahí. Algo que me cortó el aliento y me provocó escalofríos.

Tome el objeto entre mis manos, examinándolo desconcertado. Tenía dos orificios para los ojos, y dos ranuras para la nariz. Era de un metal negro. Una máscara. No cualquier máscara, la lúgubre máscara que había visto alguna vez en la portada del profeta. La máscara de un vasallo del innombrable, un mortífago.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Alguien pretendía gastarme una broma?.

Miré con detenimiento su interior, y cuando mi vista se posó unos segundos en el convexo metal unas letras comenzaron a materializarse con hilos de humo y oscilantes letras que titilaban con una tinta verde neón.

 _"El Señor Tenebroso te convoca James Fleamont Potter, pórtala la próxima luna llena"._

Por breves segundos me embargó la repulsión y hasta el insulto. Me tentó el impulso de hacer reventar la máscara ahí mismo, pero pronto resolví que lo más seguro es que se tratara de una falsificación. Una broma, probablemente de Sirius (aunque no era su estilo). Así que chasqueé los dientes y negué el rostro. Hice girar el artículo en mi dedo, perdiendo todo el interés en él.

—No, no es una broma. —Habló una voz ronca y hueca a mis espaldas que había leído mi gesto. Al parecer no estaba solo en el vestidor. ¿Era alguien del equipo?. No. Apreté mi varita suspicaz. —Eso es una invitación del señor obscuro. —Aseguró la misma voz.

EL sujeto había estado aguardando en las sombras.

—Joder Caradoc —Exclame con burla. —Así que tú eres el capullo bromista… Dime ¿Qué cojones pretendes con esto?

—Pagar una deuda de vida—Resopló con seriedad.

—Estoy intrigado, ¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme o echarme a reír? —Pregunté sardónico, recalcando lo poco que me intimidaba.

—Una persona sensata optaría por lo primero—Respondió circunspecto. —No tengo mucho tiempo, —Advirtió con serenidad. —El resto del equipo llegara a cambiarse y es importante que nadie sepa que hablo contigo.

Ante mi incredulidad elevé una ceja, pude echarme a reír ahí mismo, pero solo torcí un rictus con mis labios. Este seguro se había leído demasiadas novelas policiales.

—…Antes de que decidas hacer cualquier cosa con esa Máscara, debemos hablar—Pidió. —Estas en peligro Potter.— advirtió. —Ve tu sólo, a la sala de trofeos esta noche, a las once.

—Ho, si seguro voy—Respondí con descarado sarcasmo— apuesto que tú y esos idiotas de Slytherins me tienen preparada una hilarante broma en la que se han esmerado ¿Verdad?

—No Potter—Aseguró con aplomo—No es una broma—Reiteró.

Me eché a reír con incredulidad. Le lancé la máscara a los pies con desprecio. —Llévatela—Le dije. —Dile a esos capullos que no estoy de humor para sus niñerías.

Aquél tomó la máscara y me echó una mirada reflexiva. Me di la vuelta y seguí en lo mío sin darle más atención de la que consideraba que merecía.

Comenzó a escucharse las voces del resto del equipo de Quidditch aproximándose. Era hora de que el capullo se fuera. Su broma no había llegado a más.

— Potter— Me llamó con apremio, haciendo un último intento por convencerme —…Creo que te gustaría recuperar la Capa Invisible ¿No?.

Bingo. Con esas palabras había logrado mi atención. Paré en seco y apreté la varita con mucha fuerza. Me volví furioso a él.

—¿Tú tienes mi capa?.

—La tengo—Confesó de manera pétrea.

No sé cómo la había descubierto o como la había robado, pero estaba decidido a molerlo a golpes ahí mismo. El capullo había elegido el peor momento para hacerme enojar.

Los chicos del equipo irrumpieron en la carpa, platicando entre ellos y debatiendo en lo que había salido mal en ese partido. Cuando me volví dispuesto a tirarle las muelas a puñetazos al Ravenclaw, me había dado cuenta que esa fracción en la que me había distraído había sido suficiente para que Caradoc Dearborn desapareciera.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA!—Exclamé.

Sabía que desaparecer así solo podía deber a que estaba ocultándose bajo MI capa invisible. Los chicos del equipo, que estaban ingresando, me miraron enmudecidos algo contrariados y hasta asustados.

Pillé que de pronto la cortinilla de salida se agitaba. ¡Tenía al hijo de puta!.

Fui corriendo hacia la salida y, una vez fuera supe que el mamón no debía estar muy lejos. Agité la varita— _Homenum Reve_ …

—¡Potter!.

—¿Evans?.

La bella pelirroja me sonrió. ¿De dónde había salido?, Pero que perfecta distracción. Indeciso, opté por rendirme a la mirada verde que me contemplaba con un inusual saludo. Mi humor se había calmado de golpe.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestioné. Era inevitable no ablandarme ante su inusitada agraciada presencia.

—Sólo quería felicitarte—Sonrió.

Alcé las cejas. Estaba sorprendido y alagado, pero al mismo tiempo me olía algo raro…

—¿Felicitarme?, ¿por haber perdido?

—Por haber jugado excelente—Aclaró ella con cierta pureza lógica. —El próximo Partido será contra Slytherin. No pierdas el ánimo.

Me dio una palmadita en el brazo y me confirió un idílico guiño verde que me desbarató y me cegó del mundo por un segundo. Mi embobamiento duró tanto como atendí a Lily que dio media vuelta camino al castillo. Entonces recordé que tenía que recuperar mi capa del cabrón aquél.

Intenté conjurar el Homenum Revelio un par de veces sin mucho éxito. El hijo de puta se había esfumado.

No había remedio, tenía que recuperar mi capa. Sala de trofeos, a las once.


	39. Desafiando a Voldemort

"Y el último enemigo que será destruido es la muerte"

 **Epitafio de la tumba de James y Lily Potter**

* * *

 **JAMES POTTER (2)**

Tan pronto como tuve oportunidad corrí a buscar a Sirius, que tenía el mapa del merodeador. De pronto la derrota contra Hufflepuff de aquél día eran muy pequeña comparada con la urgencia por encontrar al Ravenclaw cabroncete que tenía la capa.

" _¡Y entonces veo que tomó el mapa_!" Me contaba ofendido y enfurecido. _"¿Puedes creerlo? ¡La capulla pretendía sedarme para hacerse con el mapa!, ¡Esta loca!_ "

—…Si, que hija de puta—Le dije sin hacerle demasiado caso. Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos, en encontrar la etiqueta de Caradoc Dearborn en el pergamino y recuperar la capa Invisible.

—¡Ahí está! —Señalo Sirius. —En la sala común de Ravenclaw.

—¡Joder! —Exclamé pegando mi puño contra el muro de piedra.

Una vez refugiado en la sala común de la torre del ala oeste, y sin la capa invisible para burlar la entrada, no habría oportunidad de ir tras él en ese instante.

—Tranquilo, a lo que veo está acorralado—Reflexionó Sirius cruzando los brazos con suficiencia y optimismo— Tarde que temprano tendrá que bajar para la cena, y estaremos aguardando al pie de las escaleras de la torre de Ravenclaw. —Hizo un ademán con su puño golpeando su palma.

Teníamos el mapa, no había forma de que se nos escapara, aun si se ocultaba con la capa invisible encima, le teníamos en la mira.

Aguardamos al pie de la escalera, pero al paso de las horas programadas para la cena, caímos en cuenta que Caradoc no bajaría. ¿Es que no comía el joputa?. Seguramente alguien le habría avisado que estábamos esperándole al pie del escalón de la torre y optó por esa noche sacrificar la cena. ¿Pero que más daba? Tenía que acudir sí o sí a su dichosa cita a la sala de trofeos, por lo que no bajamos la guardia, como fuera, Caradoc tenía que pasar por esas escaleras aquella misma noche.

Marcaban las diez y media. Por norma todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus salas comunes.

—¿Vas a acudir? —Preguntó Sirius con un bostezo que seguía expectante en el mapa, ahora con un poco de aburrimiento—…¿A la sala de trofeos?

—No me da buena espina—Confesé cavilativo —Pero tampoco tengo alternativa. —Reconocí resignado.

—Bueno, los Slytherins no parecen estar en la labor de planear nada—Opinó mi amigo que ahora examinaba en el pergamino los nombres de Mulciber, Avery y Snape en la mazmorra.

Mulciber se mantenía inerte en un punto inmóvil de su dormitorio, probablemente dormido. Avery atendía las regaderas y Quejicus estaba pegado a los sillones de su sala común, seguramente leyendo hasta deshoras, como de costumbre.

Faltaba poco para la hora acordada. La iluminación era nula, los se habían retirado y hasta los retratos comenzaron a roncar. Pronto vimos que en el mapa que un par de manchas con las etiquetas de "Marlen McKinnon" y "Remus Lupin" doblaban por el corredor y encaminaban su patrullaje rumbo al pasillo dónde nos encontrábamos…

— maldita sea—Musitó Sirius con enfado.

No habíamos reparado en la inoportuna presencia de los prefectos. Era sencillo acostumbrarse a evadirlos cuando podíamos ser invisibles. Pero no teniendo dónde escondernos….

—¡Potter!, ¡Black! —Llamó Marlene McKinnon, a lado del lobo, que nos había pillado detrás de un pilar donde intentábamos escondernos. —No tienen permiso de deambular a esta hora, ¡Deberían estar en la sala común!

—"Shhhttt"—Indiqué con un gesto que bajara la voz —…Black es sonámbulo, lo estoy cuidando para que no se haga daño—Murmuré en voz baja. Remus se había llevado la mano a la boca para sofocar su risa. —¿No sabes que no debes despertar a un sonámbulo?

—Es un problema muy serio—Secundó Remus apoyando el engaño con un histrionismo convincente.

Sirius había cerrado los ojos, fingía caminar a ciegas con los brazos estirados hacia al frente.

— Si cómo no —Exclamó Marlene con incredulidad. Había enrollado un pedazo de pergamino, y con el mismo le propinó un porrazo a Sirius en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—¡Auch! — Exclamó mi amigo saliendo de golpe de su fingido estado de noctambulismo para frotarse ahí donde Marlene había golpeado.—¡Que poca consideración contra alguien que sufre de trastornos del sueño!

—¡Oye!, ¡despertar así a un sonámbulo le puede provocar un coma! —Le advertí a Marlene fingiendo indignación.

Me contestó con un porrazo igual. Remus y Sirius se habían echado a reír.

—A la sala común, ¡Joder! —Ordenó la rubia con un humor de perros.. —Remus, ¿Por qué no escoltas a Black a la torre Gryffindor? —Pidió Marlene casi como una orden.—Yo llevaré a Potter con McGonagall.

—Marlene, ¿no te parece algo excesivo? —Opinó Remus intercediendo por mi.

—No—Respondió McKinnon con severidad. —Va siendo hora que la jefa de la casa le reprenda.

—Oye, pero si yo también… —Comenzó a protestar Sirius con aires de reproche.

—¡Vamos Potter! —Ordenó Marlene cortante. Sin darle oportunidad a Sirius de terminar su frase. —…A menos que prefieras que te confisque la varita.

Antes de que Sirius protestara por segunda ocasión Marlene se adelantó a darme un empujón obligándome a seguirla. Yo procuré una mirada cómplice que indicaba a mis amigos que no se preocuparan. Sería sencillo esperar a que en algún punto del trayecto McKinnon bajara la guardia para zafarme de ella. Contaba con que aquellos estuvieran alerta, ya que Sirius se había guardado el mapa, así que por el momento le daría el gusto a Marlene sin rechistar.

—Tú tienes algo en contra de mi—Recriminé a McKinnon una vez cruzamos el pasillo.

—y no tienes una idea—Admitió ella con frialdad.

Encogí los hombros sin verme realmente afectado. —Si es por lo de Mary,—Intuí, —… yo no la eché del equipo, ella renunció—Le dejé claro.

Su cara de pronto se torció en un gesto triste. —¿Mary renunció al equipo? —Cuestionó contrariada, su voz de pronto no era tan glacial.

—¿Qué no te lo contó? —Exclamé sorprendido. Chasqueé los dientes y ladeé el rostro, —Pensé que eran amigas.

—Lo somos—Aclaró. Y me dio un empujón para que avanzara más rápido.

Al paso que bajamos las escaleras en silencio, de pronto me había parado en seco. Disparó sus ojos hacia ambos lados buscando algo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —Preguntó aguzando el oído.

—No—Respondí con aburrimiento y exasperación.

Pero tras un segundo de atención, sí que había logrado escuchar el traqueteo de unos extraños metales. No provenían de los pasillos, era seguro, por lo que descarté a Sirius o Remus (Además de que no tenía sentido alguno que ellos pudieran provocar sonidos metálicos).

—Sir Cadogan…—Pilló Marlene mirando un lienzo colgado en el pasillo, justo sobre su cabeza dónde se erguía un arco que estábamos por cruzar — ¿Acaso nos estás siguiendo? —Preguntó acusativa.

—¿Seguirla?, ¡Por supuesto que no, milady!—Negó este indignado saliendo detrás de unos arbustos bosquejados en óleo de los que intentaba ocultarse, pero su ancha armadura, que sonaba a cada movimiento que hacía, saltaba a la vista como un galeón entre varios Knuts. Marlene elevó una ceja incrédula y suspicaz.

—A dormir caballero—Exigió la rubia con un regaño, cómo si se tratara de otro alumno que acabara de pillar vagando en el corredor.

—Hoy te haz levantado de buen humor, ¿he? —Manifesté con sarcasmo.

—Cierra la boca Potter—Ordenó con un tono cansado y apático.

Rolé los ojos. Jamás me expliqué porque le caía tan mal, o porque siempre había sido tan áspera conmigo en nuestro tiempo en Hogwarts. Puede que alguna vez le jugara una broma que nunca me perdonó, puede que le disgustara que tiempo atrás arrastrara a su amiga al Quidditch o puede que nuestras personalidades sencillamente colisionaban.

—Oye, "miss simpatía", el despacho de McGonagall queda al otro lado del castillo—Le recordé, advirtiendo que tomábamos un camino muy distinto al que se suponía deberíamos ir.

—Lo sé—Manifestó con indiferencia. Y firme en su paso —No vamos con McGonagall.

Apreté el entrecejo ofuscado y hasta cierto punto intrigado. Esperaba perderme de su vista en el pasadizo detrás del espejo que quedaba camino al despacho de la jefa de la casa. Entonces pensé que tendría que improvisar si pretendía llegar a la sala de los trofeos a tiempo. Pero tras dar un vistazo al corredor que tenía enfrente, me di cuenta que lanzarle un confundus y correr no sería necesario.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —Cuestioné con cautela y reticencia cuando me di cuenta que el arco que cruzábamos desembocaba hacia los vitrales y repisas, llenos de medallas, copas, bustos y efigies de oro del colegio.

—Quieres de vuelta tu capa, ¿O no? —Respondió aquella casual y enigmática. Cómo si hubiera leído mi mente y me hubiera hecho el favor de escoltarme hacia dónde debía ir.

Eché una risa sardónica con un chasquido.

—…Tu tomaste la capa—Deduje en el instante. Era evidente y hasta me sentí un poco lento al no haberlo adivinado antes.

Me miró de soslayo sin detener su paso —Si, fui yo. —Admitió con parsimonia, y cierto cinismo.

—¿Que no te enseñaron tus padres a no tomar lo que no es tuyo? —Cuestioné irónico y enojado. No podía reaccionar contra ella de la misma manera en que reaccioné contra Dearborn.

Me fulminó con una mirada y siguió en silencio. Resoplé.

—…Así que te has aliado a Dearborn para jugarme esa bromita con la máscara—Adiviné con aire aburrido.

—¿Crees que es una broma? —Inquirió irritada.

—Una de las malas—Contesté con franqueza y desgano. Mi orgullo me obligaba a reflejar impasibilidad, si pretendía ir más lejos con eso no estaba en ánimos de concederle ni un bostezo. Si accedía ir a la sala de trofeos sin oposición era únicamente para recuperar mi capa.

Ella negó el rostro. Me hizo seguirla entre las vitrinas que envolvían las distintas copas, adentrándonos más y más hacia la zona más recóndita de la sala. Hasta que, al plegar una cortinilla hacia dónde se encontraban los premios arrumbados que no encontraban mejor sitio en la sala, me encontré con la esbelta silueta de una chica que aguardaba con la cadera pegada a una estatua de bronce.

—¿Evans?— Exclamé. ¡Valla! Tanto misterio se había vuelto de golpe de mi interés.

—Me alegra que vinieras Potter—Habló aquella que de pronto se había relajado tras su postura expectante. Era hermosa incluso con el uniforme mal colocado y desalineado y el cabello fuera de su sitio.

—Si me hubieras advertido que estaría invitada la pelirroja, hubiera llegado antes—Manifesté con mejor humor a la rubia, la cual sólo se limitó a responder mostrándome el blanco de los ojos. Lily respondió con otro gesto de impaciencia similar.

—¿Sabes por qué estas aquí?—Preguntó la pelirroja dubitativa y al mismo tiempo mostrando una expresión de hastío.

Dudé un poco en responder. Lily no sabía nada respecto a la capa, pero dado que Marlene la había tomado, y Caradoc se había ocultado en ella, fue evidente que mi pelirroja parecía inmiscuida en el asunto. Deduje que ya lo sabría por descontado. Opté entonces por responder con naturalidad.

—Por mi capa, por supuesto.—Manifesté con aires lógicos mientras apoyaba, seductor, un codo en la misma estatua de bronce dónde ella estaba.

Lily echó un vistazo a Marlene, la cual ella devolvió alzando las cejas. Ese lenguaje indescifrable de las mujeres.

—Esperaremos que llegue Caradoc—Decretó Marlene frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

Hasta ese momento, y contemplándola mejor a la luz de la luna filtrada por la ventana, no había reparado en el demacrado aspecto de la rubia, parecía tres o cinco años más grande y entonces deduje que su mal humor seguramente se debía a la falta de sueño.

—"Caradoc"… ¿Así que lo llaman por su primer nombre?—Observé burlón y torcí un mohín. Admitía algo muy bien debió haber hecho ese cabroncete para que Marlene y Lily lo esperaran a mitad de la noche. Reconozco que comenzaba a despertarme la intriga. A pesar de que no me terminaba de tomar todo esto enserio, ambas denotaban una actitud "importante" entorno a la sala y si se trataba de una broma, se estaban tomando muchas molestias en ejecutarla.

La cortinilla se blandió, como si una fuerza etérea la moviera. De pronto la presencia de un demacrado Ravenclaw se manifestó. Se había despojado de la capa invisible, rebelándose a medida que se encaminaba a nosotros. Agolpó la tela entre sus brazos y me la entregó sin más, pegándola a mi pecho, como si un puñado de ropa sucia se tratara.

—Debo reconocer que nos ha sido muy útil, Potter—Dijo al paso que caminaba hacia las chicas. —Gracias.

Le seguí con una mirada desconfiada, no pasé por alto que tenía en las manos esa máscara de hierro que horas antes, después del partido contra Hufflepuff, había aparecido misteriosamente en mi mochila. Reprimí el tentador impulso de golpearle, pero dada la surreal escena y la presencia de Evans, pensé que merecía la pena escuchar lo que debían decirme.

 _Musicalización_ _de capítulo: Neil Young - Dead Man Theme_

—¿Haz contado a alguien sobre esta máscara? —Cuestionó.

—¿Qué más te da? —Respondí huraño. ¿Estaba de pronto obligado a informarle de que hablaba o no con mis amigos?

—Es muy importante—Tomó la palabra Lily —Que seas cauteloso, discreto y sumamente prudente. Si se lo has comentado a alguien tenemos que saberlo, por su propia seguridad. —Advirtió con preocupación.

Ante las miradas de los tres esperando una respuesta solté un gesto negativo y resoplé, —Nadie lo sabe—Mentí. Había sido lo primero que le había contado a Sirius. Y posiblemente éste ya habría puesto al tanto a Remus.

—Bien.—Relajó los hombros Dearborn, y acto seguido se aclaró la garganta. —Lo que te voy a decir no será sencillo de asimilar. Te pediré que escuches hasta el final, entonces podrás hacer preguntas. —dijo con un aplomo y serenidad que me sabía completamente raro escuchar de aquél. Siempre le había tenido como un bruto como Mulciber, o un gato arisco como Quejicus.

—Adelante, escúpelo—Hice un ademán impaciente y desenfadado para que lo soltara de una buena vez, tenía la capa y era todo lo que quería, entre más rápido lo dijera, más rápido podría regresar a mi dormitorio.

Inhalo aire. —Esta, —Señaló la máscara que posó sobre una vitrina dónde todos pudiéramos observar. —Es una invitación del Señor obscuro… una auténtica.

—El innombrable—Corrigió Lily con brusquedad. Parecía no hacerle gracia que Dearbon le llamara "señor".

Tras mirar a Lily con un gesto de disculpa prosiguió.

—…Uno de sus vasallos filtrados en Hogwarts procuró dejarla entre tus cosas, en un lugar intimo dónde sabía que sólo pudieras encontrarla tu.—informó. —Entenderás que una tarea como esa no se la encomienda a cualquiera, tiene que ser un vasallo competente, de confianza y que también pudiera llegar a conocerte lo suficiente, probablemente alguien que tenga alguna relación contigo o que tuviera alguna pista de ti. ¿Tienes idea de quién fue?

Me encogí de hombros y crucé los brazos. —¿No eres tú quién se junta con la pandilla de futuros mortífagos?.—Cuestioné apático.

—Ninguno de los que tengo el infortunio de conocer se ajusta a ese perfil—Contestó este dejándome claro que tampoco simpatizan del todo con la pandilla de Slytherin.

Bueno, eso sí era nuevo, hasta entonces juraba que eran amigos.

—Piensa Potter—Pidió Marlene con súplica, como si me empujara a resolver un crucigrama— ¿Quién deduciría que el mejor momento de dejarte la máscara, sería antes de terminar un partido de Quidditch?. ¿A quién podría mandar Quien-tu-sabes para convencerte?

—No lo sé… Seguramente a un idiota que no se ha enterado que repudio todo lo que tenga que ver con ese lunático asqueroso. —Respondí.

—O alguien que quiere a su hermano "de vuelta"—Reveló Caradoc deductivo.

— ¿Regulus?— Exclamé. Al principio estaba incrédulo, pero tras una breve contemplación de pronto no me pareció una conjetura disparatada. Sirius me tenía al tanto de la manía de su hermano por la pureza y los ideales Black. —…¿Es un mortífago?.

—No… no lo es aún—Aclaró el Ravenclaw. —Pero parece que esta pequeña misión le otorgará puntos a favor para el… innombrable… —Resopló. Sacó un cigarro de la bolsa de su túnica que se metió entre los labios y lo encendió con la ayuda de una llama que nació de la punta de su varita. —…Le he estado siguiendo con ayuda de la capa—Rebeló después de echar una bocanada de humo.—Desde hacía algunos días se comportaba muy misterioso. Cuando le vi hoy rondando la carpa de Gryffindor sabía que tramaba algo.

Negué el rostro sin terminar de hilarlo.

—¿Qué yo sea mortífago haría regresar a Sirius a su casa? ….¿Por qué Voldemort me invitaría a mí?.

—Potter, primero escucha. Luego intentaremos responder las preguntas—Me recordó Lily.

Resoplé con exasperación. No encontraba sentido. Sonaba ridículo, pero de alguna manera la idea de que se tratara de una broma de pronto se había disipado.

—Bien… entonces el muy idiota creé que si me tiro por un barranco Sirius también lo hará—Traduje en pocas palabras. —¿Que procede?

—Nada de eso—Aclaró Dearborn. Bufó. —Él espera que tú lo rechaces, como seguramente lo has decidido ya. Entonces te intentará persuadir por otros métodos más radicales. —Me escrutó guardando unos segundos de silencio. Miró a las chicas—… Fui yo quien insistió en citarte esta noche. —Rebeló, aunque me sonó más a una confesión. —Ellas opinaban que sería peligroso para la operación, pero… tengo una deuda de vida contigo Potter. —Recordó —T junto con Sirius y Macdonal, me salvaste la vida.

Entonces mi gesto y mi actitud se ablandaron. Durante la noche del baile de las eminencias Sirius había entrado con alarma a la habitación, donde me preparaba para dormir, para pedirme la capa invisible. Pensé enseguida que era para gastar alguna broma, pero me había dicho que un chico se desangraba por un ataque perpetrado por los Slytherins, y por petición de Macdonal debía filtrarse al despacho de Pomfrey para tomar una poción curativa especial. Tras saber que Macdonal estaba inmiscuida, no sólo accedí a prestar la capa, sino también a ayudar. Sentí eso como un recuerdo muy distante.

—Tu familia está en peligro, Potter—Advirtió tajante. —Esa invitación no es casual, y no tiene que ver con Sirius . Todos saben que los Potter son, en el gremio de familias puras, "traidores a la sangre". Voldemort sabe que especialmente tu eres un fuerte defensor de los…—Miró unos segundos a Lily calculando sus palabras—…nacidos de muggles.

Estaba ahora más confundido. No tenía sentido que me quisiera en sus filas si era evidente que no apoyaba en absoluto la ideología de la pureza sanguínea.

—Es un ultimátum—Aclaró Marlene que había advertido mi gesto contrariado. —Si aceptas, te tendrían controlado y de su lado. Si rechazas irán por las personas cercanas a ti; tus padres… tu novia.

—¿Qué? …¿novia? —Cuestioné. —No tengo novia… —Corregí elevando una ceja suspicaz. Entonces miré a Lily, que había tomado aire y bajó la mirada. —¿Lily? —Deduje, y de pronto sentí un vacío en el estómago —¿Ellos te atacarán para obligarme?...

—Por muchas fantasías que te hagas, Potter, no soy tu novia—Manifestó esta con crueldad.

—No…—Aclaró Marlene que se relamió los labios. Sorbió aire por la boca apunto de hablar.

—Ellos no atacarán a Lily—Se apresuró acotar Caradoc con claridad.

Miró a Marlene, como si le pidiera que guardara silencio con el gesto. Mi curiosidad se pronunció, de pronto sentí una punzada de enojo saber que había algo que me querían guardar.

—…Lily está a salvo—Aclaró Dearborn procurando, quizá, que esto no me mortificara. Pero era imposible, al momento que escuché que mis padres estaban en peligro mi mente se había ofuscado, no podía pensar en otra cosa. —Si rechazas—… retomó el punto que Marlene dejó inconcluso —Será como si lo desafiaras. Una ofensa para él. Lo que te convertirá en un blanco.


	40. Desafiando a Voldemort 2

DESAFIANDO A VOLDEMORT 2DA PARTE

 **JAMES POTTER (2)**

Silenciamos los cuatro por unos minutos, intuí que me daban tiempo de asimilar la advertencia. Intentaba hacerlo, pero sentía que no podía pensar con la frialdad que merecía. ¿Qué pretendían que hiciese? Mi mirada se perdía de hito en hito…. Por lo pronto una urgencia se materializaba en mi cabeza

—Debo poner en alerta a mis padres—Manifesté en voz alta.

—Potter, no sería prudente…

—¡Al carajo la prudencia! —Ladré de forma impetuosa.

—Ellos no están en peligro aun…—Informó Caradoc que había inhalado humo de su cigarrillo y había elevado una palma en seña impertérrita.—No haz rechazado la máscara aún, así como tampoco la has aceptado.

Le miré interrogativo. Sorbió un poco de aire anticipando otra explicación.

—Habrás intuido que esa cosa está maldita. —Adivinó. — Al momento de arremeter contra la máscara, como muchos otros lo han hecho, él sabrá que rechazaste su invitación, lo mismo si no acatas el mensaje que leíste cuando la encontraste. En cambio, si decidas montarla sobre tu rostro será como si accedieras a ella. Por fortuna tu aun no has hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

Miré la máscara un momento. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Aceptar y ser un cobarde encadenado a Voldemort; Rechazar y ponerme a mí y a los míos en inminente peligro.

—Bien…—Resoplé en voz baja, entendiendo que aún estaba a tiempo de tomar alguna decisión. Dejé caer los hombros haciéndome de calma y mente fría. —¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? —Les consulté.

Dearborn echó otro vistazo a mis compañeras gryffindor y, por el intercambio de miradas que se dio, presentí que esa pregunta era la indicada para abordar el punto al que querían llegar.

—Necesitamos un cabello tuyo Potter—Declaró Marlene con contundencia.

La escruté mientras concluía lo que se tramaban y adivinaba objetivo de todo esto.

— Así que alguien se hará pasar por mí—Me crucé de brazos indeterminado y pensativo—¿Saben lo difícil que es conseguir poción multijugos? —Cuestioné poco convencido.

—Mejor que nadie—Contestó Lily con aquella voz que denotaba absoluta certeza. — Porque la hemos conseguido—Reveló de pronto.

Alcé las cejas impresionado, no porque la consiguieran, más bien porque nunca creí que Lily fuera capaz de romper los cientos de normas del colegio que prohibían la fabricación y uso de la poción.

 _Sugerencia de Musicalización: Hans Zimmer - Chevaliers de Sangreal_

—Yo puedo tomar tu lugar—Decretó Dearborn. —De esa manera tendrás la oportunidad de ponerte a salvo, esconderte con tu familia y alertar a quién creas que pueda estar en peligro mientras yo ocupo tu lugar entre la asamblea de aspirantes y mortífagos.

—¿Asamblea? —Ladeé el rostro.

—Así es. —Asentó la barbilla—La máscara no es un "lindo" detalle ornamental. Es una convocatoria a una asamblea dónde el invitado debe ocultar su identidad a otros presentes.

—¿Te refieres que me "invitan" a ir voluntariamente a la boca del lobo?.

—Así es, Potter—Soltó aire.—La invitación es para conducirte a su cuartel general.

—¿Así que piensas ponerte en peligro para salvarme el pellejo? —Medité. —O eres el hijo de puta más santo que ha conocido Hogwarts, o un suicida al pie del acantilado. —Imaginé con incredulidad. No conocía del todo al Ravenclaw, pero no me daba la pinta de que fuera ninguna de las dos cosas.

El chico se frotó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza, suspiró. —Potter, Ellos tienen a mi padre—Confesó sin remedio. Frotaba su frente con cansancio y ansiedad —Necesito infiltrarme en ese cuartel y rescatarlo.

—Hoo ya veo…—Exclamé—Ya me parecía demasiado sospechoso que pretendieras tomarte tantas molestias por mí. — canturree con cinismo y franqueza. —¿Y qué pasará después? —Cuestioné. —Supongamos que los Mortifagos se comen la idea de que eres yo y tu rescatas a tu padre. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando crean que he aceptado pero sepan que me huido y me escondo como rata en alguna cañería de Londres?. ¿Acaso Voldemort me dejaría tranquilo?.

Tras mi pregunta hubo un silencio general. O no tenían respuesta o quizá esta no iba a ser del todo favorecedora.

Negué el rostro y di media vuelta reflexivo. Miré todos esos trofeos y medallas en el absoluto silencio mientras procesaba las miles de preguntas que pugnaban por salir. Esconderme como un roedor, o unirme a Voldemort. Mi familia no dejaría de estar en peligro, puede que mis amigos también. La propuesta de Dearborn sólo podría tomarla un cobarde.

—Potter, el padre de Dearborn es concejal del ministerio— Argumentó Marlene intentando persuadirme de la propuesta. —Si lograra liberarse podrá aprobar una iniciativa de registro, propinaría un golpe duro a los intereses del innombrable. —Dijo la rubia con súplica.—No creas que sólo se trata de ti, mi familia está en peligro también.

—¿Y tu aceptarías algo como esto?—Inquirí escéptico —Lo siento. Pero no.—Decreté tajante. Lo había decidido por fin. —No voy a dejar que me intimide. Y si hay consecuencias por desafiarlo, estoy dispuesto a encararlas.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo ahora porque no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que te ocurrirá—Advirtió Marlene con aires fatalistas—Pero yo lo he visto.

Mi mirada fue aún más escéptica, solté un bufido.

—Debes escucharla Potter—Aconsejó Lily.

Marlene se llevó el nudillo de su pulgar a la boca con un inusitado nerviosismo.

—Primero lo pagó ella…—Comenzó hablar. —Mataron a su madre y a su abuela. —Declaró,— Luego siguieron tus padres. Mataron a tu madre y torturaron hasta la locura a tu padre. _"Primero los sangre sucia, luego los traidores a la sangre"_...Y ante tu negativa, seguiste tu…—Su rostro se oscureció.— …La destrozaron física y mentalmente antes de matarla... Ellos la...—Sus palabras se frenaban, negaba el rostro cerrando fuertemente los ojos, parecía que era algo dificil de recordar —…tus gritos, los de ella…—Marlene de pronto estaba al borde de las lágrimas—…. y luego seguiste tú.

—Su vista se abrió ante mi, fulminante y cristalina

—Nadie..—Subrayó— nadie pudo hacer nada. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. —Susurró con lamento. Hizo una pausa. Me di cuenta que mi rostro se había se había apretado demasiado mientras la escuchaba—…Y ¿Sabes? no fue el innombrable quién lo perpetró… Fueron sus vasallos debajo de una máscara similar a esta—Señaló el artilugio reposando en la vitrina frente a nosotros—, ellos están ahora mismo aquí, en Hogwarts… ¿No lo entiendes Potter? —Rugió entre dientes —¡Ellos te odian!, como a nadie más. Los atormentaste, los desafiaste, fuiste tan cretino y arrogante, que a la primera orden de _Quien-tu-sabes_ te hicieron pagar de maneras horribles todo ese resentimiento acumulado. —Se llevó los dedos a la frente como si de pronto padeciera dolor de cabeza—No eres un "Traidor a la sangre" más del montón. Ellos tienen cuentas personales contigo.

La escuché. Su actitud alterada me obligó a callar y no hacer una de las muchas preguntas me ayudaran a dar completa veracidad a ese relato, me limité a pronunciar una sola interrogante.

—¿A quién te refieres con "Ella"?— Era la segunda vez que resaltaba a una desconocida.

—Nadie que deba mencionar ahora—Evadió mi mirada.

Me relamí los labios,—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Entonces pregunté con una voz más compasiva y sutil.

—Marlene es vidente, James—Respondió Lily, a riesgo de que aquello sonara absurdo, lo dijo con convencimiento —fue así como supo sobre tu Capa Invisible… y sobre la broma que le jugarías a Aubrey.

Por algún motivo fuera de mi entender, le otorgue el beneficio de la duda. Quizás fue por lo que había asegurado de los mortífagos y su resentimiento contra mí no me sabía del todo ajeno. Sea cierta o no esa visión, sabía que había en la casa de Slytherin muchos adeptos y futuros vasallos obscuros, psicópatas y desquiciados, a los cuales no había tratado de la mejor manera y me había jactado de desafiar. Si Voldemort les ordenaba escarmentarme, gustosos desplegarían sus mejores maleficios contra mí, o contra Sirius…Remus y Petter. El hueco del estómago volvió a punzar. No podía poner en riesgo a mis amigos.

—El futuro puede reescribirse—Habló Dearborn tras unos minutos de un tenso silencio.—Mi mirada se posó en él.—Esa noche del baile yo debí haber muerto, pero un ligero twist a las circunstancias hicieron que todo cambiara, que Mcdonald y Black acudieron a tiempo—Dijo un matiz optimista. — Potter.—Se encaminó hacia mí y presionó mis hombros con fuerza—¡Podemos cambiar las cosas! —Aseguró con vehemencia. —…tenemos la oportunidad de impedir más tragedias, de desenmascarar a varios Mortífagos… de salvar a nuestros padres. —Vocalizó eso último como un ruego anhelante.

Suspiré. Elevé la mirada y ensanché el pecho… una decisión se había clavado firmemente en mi cabeza.

—Aceptaré—Anuncié con determinación mientras movía positivamente la barbilla con mesura.

De pronto la mirada de los tres chicos se iluminó con agradecimiento y triunfo. Era la primera y rara vez que veía algo parecido a una sonrisa surcar la cara de Caradoc. Marlene se secó las lágrimas y hasta Lily me sonreía con una fuerte aspiración.

—…aceptaré la invitación de los mortífagos—Complete la frase.

La sonrisa de los presentes se desdibujaron, y sus rostros se torcieron en un gesto de desconcierto y profunda confusión.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Dearborn negando el rostro apunto de objetar.

— Rescataré a tu padre.—La aseguré con determinación. —No pienso poner en peligro a los míos ni a nadie más. Si alguien va a infiltrarse entre los mortífagos y ponerse en peligro, ese debo ser yo.—Elevé mi mirada a los presentes anunciando mi terminante decisión, que esta vez no iba a cambiar.

Marlene y Lily apretaron las cejas con mucha objeción, como si hubiera perdido la chaveta. Posiblemente estaban apunto de estallar en protestas y argumentos que me hicieran reconsiderar esa postura, pero antes de que dijeran nada algo intempestivo e inesperado se adelantó hablar.

—Si piensas hacer una brutalidad como esa...— Una quinta voz a nuestras espaldas se hizo presente de manera impertinente y repentina.—…No creas que te dejaremos hacerla solo.—Decretó con firmeza.

Todos giramos nuestros cuellos. Sirius y Remus salían de las sombras.

—¡Pero que!... —Dearborn soltó una palabrota.

Había olvidado que había dejado el mapa en manos de Sirius y no esperaba menos de aquellos. Seguro que en aras de protegerme de, lo que una hora antes, estábamos convencidos se trataría de una broma, lo habían escuchado todo.


	41. EL MORTÍFAGO

_**CAPÍTULOS FINALES**_

 **EL MORTÍFAGO**

—Cornamenta…

—Estaré bien—Dije cargado de autoconfianza — ...todo saldrá bien—Intentaba calmar a un intranquilo Remus Lupin.

Dada su condición de hombre lobo, en esa luna llena se vería obligado a permanecer encerrado en la casa de los gritos. Pero aquello no era lo que le mortificaba, comprendía mejor que nadie que durante aquella noche las circunstancias nos impedían acompañarle. Su inquietud se debía a que había llegado "el día". Esa noche dónde tomaría la delicada y difícil decisión de aceptar la invitación de Voldemort para unirme a su causa como mortífago. Algo que no tenía otro propósito salvo el de ejecutar un tambaleante plan en contra de él, donde un pequeño error podría cobrarse de manera fatal.

—Confío en que así sea—Asentó el rostro procurando mantenerse solemne, pero sin que se lo propusiese un dejo de preocupación se reflejaba en sus ambarinos ojos.

Madame Pomfrey lo esperaba fuera de la sala común como cada noche de luna llena, lista para escoltarlo hasta el resguardo de la Casa de los Gritos. No debía demorarse, su condición empeoraba a cada segundo. Nos despedimos con un gesto amistoso de puños y un semi-abrazo fraternal. Asentó la barbilla en un gesto afirmativo y se perfiló rumbo a la salida cojeante y descompuesto, a punto de comenzar su dolorosa transformación

Miré la máscara que descansaba sobre el edredón de mi cama, luego elevé mi mirada hacia la ventana. En mi cabeza se materializaban las indicaciones que habíamos acordado una noche antes para ejecutar aquello que habían apodado "La operación".

 _Musicalización de capítulo: The Jimi Hendrix Experience - All Along The Watchtower_

« _Repasemos el Plan_ » Propuso Caradoc Dearborn.

Remus Lupin y Marlene McKinnon vigilaban las cercanías bajo el pretexto de ejercer su patrullaje como prefectos. El resto estábamos reunidos alrededor de un charco de luz a mitad de la imperante obscuridad. Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Caradoc Dearborn, Peter Petigrew (a quién no queríamos dejar fuera) y, por supuesto, yo.

 _«No esperes a la luna llena para colocarte esa máscara, no puedes mostrarte titubeante»_

Suspiré. Me encontraba completamente solo en la habitación y no fue hasta en ese momento que me di cuenta que echaba en falta tener a cualquiera de mis amigos ahí conmigo, sólo para darme apoyo moral. Estaba por aceptar una invitación del propio Voldemort. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaría si la magia albergada en esa máscara detectaría mis intenciones o mi rechazo puro a ese hombre. Observé el cielo de azules deslavados y un brillante sol rojizo ocultándose tras las montañas en un lejano horizonte. Era hora.

 _«Notarás que unas instrucciones se marcarán delante de tus ojos, entre más rápido las acates mejor. No son bien admitidos los retrasos…»_

Unas letras, oscilantes y humeantes se dibujaron delante de mis ojos como un espejismo a mitad de un desolado desierto, temblaban y se alzaban como hilos de humo verde.

 _8:00 ve al corredor del séptimo piso._

En ese momento la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor, sabía que la elección de la hora no había sido casual. Voldemort había sido un alumno en Hogwarts, conocería de antemano las horas mas oportunas para llevar a cabo congregaciones como estas.

Una túnica de amplias mangas largas y un negro mortecino se había hilado a lo largo de mi cuerpo cubriendo desde la pinta de mis zapatos y hasta mi cabeza con una caperuza en pico. Me sentía un verdugo. Entendí que de alguna manera esto representaba mi sumisión.

 _«… acude a tiempo. Te escoltarán rumbo a un pasaje que te trasladará fuera del castillo»_

—Eso es imposible —opinó Lily Evans con aplomo. La única luz que iluminaba la sala de trofeos pegaba a su cara arrancándole un hermoso destello tinto a su cabello rojo—No hay manera de salir del colegio.

Entre los chicos de la manada intercambiamos una mirada cómplice. Sabíamos de por lo menos dos pasajes que contradecían la aseveración de Lily.

—Sí que hay.—Anunció Caradoc con seguridad, incluso un tanto burlón ante la inocencia de Lily al creerse lo contrario. Por un segundo pensé que hablaría sobre el pasaje de la bruja tuerta pero tan pronto hizo la pregunta yo mismo quedé sorprendido ante mi propia ignorancia al respecto:

—¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que se encuentra en el séptimo piso?

Ante era pregunta se hizo presente el inminente desconcierto y un confuso silencio. Sirius, Peter y yo nos encontrábamos contrariados, se supone que éramos expertos en el tema, pero nuestras caras mostraban tanta curiosidad como la de Lily, quién de por si desconocía los pasadizos hacia la casa de los gritos y Honeydukes.

—Solo un escobero —Propuso Sirius con una risita ladeada y encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Una sala donde algunos chicos entrenan —Intenté adivinar a sabiendas que algo sabía al respecto.

Caradoc cepilló su mirada entre nosotros acentuando sus facciones duras.

—Un armario evanescente—Rebeló.

…

Posé los anteojos sobre el taburete, al elevar la pupila pronto me encontré con mi macabro reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. A pesar de que mi vista no era del todo buena sin mis lentes, me asaltaron los escalofríos al verme en esa figura tan ajena a lo que era, a lo que creía. Un mortífago. Oculto tras una de metal de mirada expectante, ataviado de una túnica oscura y espectral.

El cerrojo del dormitorio abrió si que nadie llamara a la puerta previamente. Me giré a la entrada sobresaltado, nadie debía verme con esto encima. No me dio tiempo de obstruir la puerta, antes de tener la oportunidad de conjurar un hechizo de candado, el perpetrador había entrado.

—¡JODER! —Chilló Peter que había irrumpido con muchas prisas.

Quedó petrificado apenas verme. La impresión lo había hecho resbalar y caer de sentón.

—¿Qué haces aquí Gus? —Pregunté. Y una vez me acerqué a él y le tendí una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, aflojó el rostro y volvió a respirar.

—Cornamenta… te vez… tan…— Me contemplaba con curiosidad examinandome debajo de la capucha mientras trastabillaba torpemente.

—Horrible… lo sé—Confesé. Decidí descubrirme el cabello, quizá así reconocería poco más de mi verdadero yo, y poco menos de un "vasallo de voldemort" que aparentaba.

—Intimidante. —Creo que fue la palabra que dijo tras pestañear varias veces.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo guardia? —Pregunté algo ofuscado.

—Es Sirius, y Lily…—Avisó de pronto recordando los motivos por los que había acudido con tanta prisa—...Los han pillado.

—¡¿Qué?!...

—La poción … Slughorn…—Hablaba con torpeza, haciendo ademanes exagerados para explicarse infructíferamente. No llegaba a entender ni una sola palabra.

—Gus, ¡Gus!… toma aire. —Pedí apretando sus hombros.

Obedeció. Cómo si fuera un niño con padecimiento de asma, se aclaró la mente cuando absorbió una bocanada de aire. —Slughorn pilló a Lily y a Sirius con la poción multijugos. Están ahora mismo en el despacho de McGonagall…

 _«¿Un armario evanescente? preguntó Lily horrorizada»_

—Directo a su cuartel—Respondió enseguida Dearborn, demasiado impávido para tal afirmación que -por el contrario- parecía horrorizarnos al resto.

—¡¿Cuartel?!— Exclamó Sirius.

—No creerás que los mortífagos celebran sus juntas a mitad del Caldero Chorreante, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Caradoc con ironía.—…Lucius Malfoy lo incorporó cuando comenzó a sumar adeptos para la causa del Innombrable. Ha resultado ser la manera más eficaz de sumar nuevos y ansiosos adeptos a su causa. Llevándolos hasta un cuartel seguro sin que nadie (ni sus propias familias), lo noten.

—Entonces supongo que tú has estado ahí—Dedujo mi amigo con un áspero tono incriminatorio.

—De hecho, Black, es muy probable que tú también. —Respondió el ravenclaw con altiveza. Ante el gesto de incredulidad de Sirius, añadió—Es la casa del matrimonio Lestrange, tu prima.

Entonces Sirius torció los músculos de su cara en un viso curioso. No era sorpresa, ni contrariedad. Era más bien un gesto maquilativo, cómo si una idea le hubiera asaltado la cabeza y se horneara con rapidez.

—Si. Conozco esa casa—Confesó a los presentes y sonrió con suficiencia. —La visité durante la última reunión familiar Black a la que asistí. —Su vista de pronto se dirigió a Lily. —Pelirroja, después de todo, sí que utilizaremos la poción multijugos.—Anunció como si esto fuera un decreto. Apoyó las palmas sobre la vitrina que teníamos en medio y elevó una ceja astuta. —Si mi hermano es un Mortífago, (o lo que sea) … puedo hacerme pasar por él, no me sería nada complicado conseguir un cabello suyo; Y de esta manera podría ayudar de primera mano a Cornamenta a entrar y Salir. —Elevó un pómulo con complicidad. —Sé dónde está ese sótano dónde seguramente tienen a tu padre—Se apresuró a decir antes de que Caradoc objetara. —Y aún más importante, —Subrayó. — Sé cómo abrirlo.

 _…_

—¡Joder!.—Exclamé regresando al presente. Sirius era una pieza fundamental para el plan.

—¿Qué hacemos?... —Volvió a Chillar Peter con histeria — ¿Abortamos la operación? —Propuso, cómo si no hubiera más remedio.

—No—Decreté enseguida con firmeza. —Esto seguirá adelante.

Tomé la capa de invisibilidad para acentuar mi irrevocable decisión. Sirius era necesario y una ayuda que haría todo mucho mas sencillo, sin embargo, a pesar del contratiempo que significaba su ausencia, aún podía llevarse el plan sin él. Razón suficiente para seguir adelante.

Pedí a Peter que me siguiera, no podía dejarme ver por los pasillos hasta el séptimo piso vistiendo la toga de un mortífago así que me oculte bajo la capa en compañía de mi amigo. Una vez estuvimos cerca, y escondidos en uno de los muchos recovecos del castillo (fuera de la vista de algún transeúnte), dónde me despoje de la capa, que posteriormente dejé en manos de Peter. No podía llevarla conmigo y arriesgarla. No podía permitir que en algún probable registro que se efectuara llegando a aquel cuartel, mi preciada reliquia familiar varara en manos enemigas.

—Regresa con vida, Cornamenta—Me pidió Peter, tembloroso y turbado, agolpando la capa entre sus brazos.

—Me conoces, Gus,—Manifesté haciendo gala de mi autoconfianza—…Sabes que así pasará.

Como lo había hecho con Remus, me despedí de él con un amistoso puño y abrazo fraternal. Me atusé la infausta túnica ocultando mi cabello y guiñé un ojo a mi amigo antes de doblar hacia el corredor que desembocaba en el séptimo piso.

 _«No serás el único, habrá otros encapuchados aguardando...»_

—Avery, Mulciber —Adiviné.

—Y Severus—Añadió Lily con algo de desánimo.

—Si, y algunos mas..—Aseguró Caradoc ladeando el rostro —Por desgracia no conozco al resto de los infiltrados del innombrable en el castillo. Ni siquiera podría asegurar que pertenezcan todos a la casa de Slytherin.

El ravenclaw se llevó un cigarro a la boca que encendió. Lily torció un rictus, despreciaba bastante en humo del tabaco.

—Peter—Consulté mientras se me ocurría algo.—¿Y si das un vistazo, junto con Marlene, a los alumnos faltantes en el gran comedor durante esa noche?... Quizá así podríamos adivinar de quienes podrían tratarse esos otros vasallos.

—Es una buena idea Potter—Consideró Lily de pronto.

Giré mi rostro hacia la pelirroja y le sonreí con una extraña involuntariedad que nacía a partir de un naciente sentimiento de gratitud y halago. Era la primera vez que recibía una auténtica palabra de aprobación de sus labios, y aquello me había echo sentir aún más honroso que ganar cualquier copa de Quidditch.

—Cuenta conmigo—Encogió los hombros el chico rata.

Dearborn se aclaró la garganta —me parece bien... pero recuerda:

 _«Mantén un perfil bajo Potter, no saludes y no hables a menos que sea íntegramente necesario.»_

Sentí una mano que se posó sobre mi hombro, me provocó un ligero respingo que me obligó a girar con inercia, elevando la varita al momento.

Era uno de ellos. El primero con el que me topaba. Detrás de su máscara se asomaban un par de reconocibles ojos grises y muy intensos.

—Haz tomado una sabia decisión…—Dijo por lo bajo. Su voz era mucho más ronca y metálica de lo habitual. ¿Era que era otra facultad del dichoso artefacto encantado?. Me asentó el rostro con aprobación con ese garbo tan elegante, orgulloso y tan Black. Creo que era la primera vez que Regulus me dirigía una palabra amable y hacía a un lado la rivalidad entre capas y escobas. Me veía como a uno de los suyos.

Me escoltó hacia dónde fueron apareciendo uno a uno, y puntuales como manillas de un reloj, otros enmascarados. Moviéndose lúgubres entre los pasillos y silenciosos como sombras.

Para mi horror se congregó un número que superó la media docena. Todos ellos compartían esa perniciosa y orgullosa mirada bajo sus máscaras, como si, por primera vez, se sintieran satisfechos de estar entre un círculo tan distinguido y selecto.

Uno de ellos, quien parecía una suerte de "líder", alzó la varita, pronunció un ronco mantra en latín e hizo aparecer una puerta entre los muros de piedra. Observamos, mudos y sigilosos, a que la moldura medieval de la puerta tomara forma entre sus grilletes, el picaporte se alzara y el cerrojo solidificara. Sólo entonces, una de sus portezuelas abrió rechinando las oxidadas bisagras.

Aquél mortífago, de quienes podía contemplarse una mirada en extremo azúl, enseguida hizo una seña para que el resto de los presentes le siguieran, entrando uno a uno a esa habitación.

Sentí de pronto la penetrante mirada de otro enmascarado instalado a lado mío, clavaba su s ojos en mí. Le reconocí con apenas un vistazo fugaz: Enquencle, enjuto y de ojos profundamente negros. Casi podía imaginar que si se removía la caperuza de su cabeza, resbalaría una mata grasosa de cabello sobre sus hombros. Pude haberme echado a reír ahí mismo, pero me controlé. Se le veía ridículo ataviado con esa máscara y esa túnica que pretendía dotarle de poder e intimidación, pero el lugar de eso parecía un mondadientes envuelto en una sábana negra. "Ese viejo Quejicus".

Me apartó la mirada apenas notó que le advertí escrutandome y siguió adelante con demasiada prisa. Yo aproveché la cercanía y el andar grupal para disimuladamente estirar una mano y propinarle un manotazo detrás de la cabeza. Me mordí los labios para amortiguar la risa y me hice el despistado cuando este se giró hacia mí. Se llevó la mano a la nuca para frotarse el golpe, y contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no me echó el mal del ojo con ese par de encolerizadas pupilas. Se limitó a mirarme por unos segundos con ojos entrecerrados intentando adivinar mi identidad. No le di oportunidad. Me adelanté al paso de las macabras siluetas que cruzában la entrada a la sala de menesteres,

En esa ocasión no era salvo un cuartucho pequeño dónde a mitad de él se erguía un armario de talla muy elaborada con una serpiente plateada labrada en su cerrojo.

Un enmascarado cantó otro conjuro con la varita apuntando en dirección del armario, y tras un momento en que éste crujió en su interior y se estremeció, sus puertas se entreabrieron.

El pasaje estaba listo para llevar a este infame grupo fuera del castillo.

Nuevamente la mano de Regulus Black se posó sobre mi hombro, indicando que sería el primero en pasar. Le miré. Percibió algo de flaqueante titubeo.

No era miedo, debía seguir con el plan y estaba dispuesto hacerlo. Pero estaba a un paso de abandonar el castillo, había llegado al punto sin retorno. Iría voluntariamente a la boca del lobo donde no sabía a lo que me enfrentaría.

Hizo un gesto de impaciencia con sus ojos, temiendo que me echara atrás. Pero era un Gryffindor, primero muerto antes que cobarde. Había un plan que ejecutar.

Caminé en dirección al armario con decisión. Subí un peldaño adentrándome entre sus puertas, y apenas di un segundo paso dentro, distinguí el otro lado. Era como si el pasaje fuera corto, simple y condujera a la habitación contigua. Caminé un paso a la vez, rumbo a la luz del otro lado. Rumbo al cuartel.

 _«Una vez cruces ese armario habrás librado la parte más sencilla. Lo complicado llegará cuando estés dentro»_


	42. VOLDEMORT

_«¡No vas a poder conmigo, Potter! Era y sigo siendo la servidora más leal del Señor Tenebroso. Él me enseñó las artes oscuras, y conozco hechizos poderosisimos con los que tú, patético mocoso, no puedes ni soñar en competir...»_

—Bellatrix a Harry Potter durante la batalla del Departamento de Misterios.

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix

* * *

 **VOLDEMORT**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Led Zeppeling - Kashmir (1976)_

Un pie fuera del armario. Había alcanzado aquella luz que emanaba al final del túnel, se trataba de una serpenteante luminiscencia derramada por las velas de un aristocrático candelabro de araña sobre el opulento salón de entrada de una magnífica mansión.

La serpiente plateada, emblema de la casa Slytherin se enroscaba por las macetas decorando los espacios grandes, la talla de los muros y los candelabros desplegados, cada tanto, en las paredes. Las gárgolas decoraban los vitrales, el escudo de la familia se manifestaba con presencia visual en la balaustrada de la ancha escalinata.

El esplendor de la luna llena se erguía con imponencia a través de enormes vitrales barrocos, bañaba con luz azulacea el suelo de mármol, el cual resonaba con un eco que botaba a todas direcciones a cada paso que daba por ese salón. Pensé en Remus, pensé en el bosque, y en como esa noche pudo ser, en otra vida, en otras circunstancias, una magnífica aventura con mi manada.

Un sujeto se abrió paso entre las sombras arrancando, a cada zancada de unos finos zapatos, un eco resonante en el piso. Oculto por una máscara, más opulenta y lustrosa que cualquiera que hubiera visto hasta entonces, se encaminaba hacia mí. Su capa era de un terso negro azabache y sedoso, vestía bajo aquella un conjunto de chaleco, frac y pantalones de sastre. Un Lestrange. El anfitrión de la reunión.

Su capa ondeó lo suficiente para asomar una varita cuyo pomo dorado emulaba un cráneo de un ave, estaba envainada en un tahalí tan distintivo de los derrochadores y adinerados miembros de las altas jerarquías que se podían dar los innecesarios lujos de tales extravagancias.

 _«Es el emblema de los Lestrange»_ Había explicado Sirius unas noches antes.

Había sido durante una de las juntas más exhaustivas, extendiéndose hasta pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Sirius había dibujado sobre un pergamino la misma figura que entonces reconocía en el mango de esa varita.

—El sótano,—Señaló un cuadro en el dibujo de una suerte de plano, y al tiempo mapa, que había bosquejado en un pergamino,—… está encantado bajo varios sortilegios a prueba de saqueadores o irruptores no deseados, como los de cualquier mansión de familia arcaica y rica. —Explicaba. Todos los presentes mirábamos sus trazos formando un círculo —…La única manera de abrirlo es por medio de una llave perteneciente a la familia Lestrange; Una llave con un símbolo como "este"—Señaló el mal dibujando el cráneo de un ave.

—Bueno…—Reflexioné—Entonces debemos hacernos de esa llave.

—¿Y cómo planean ejecutar algo así frente a las narices del innombrable? —Preguntó en un tono escéptico y poco convencido Caradoc Dearborn.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y con algo de beligerancia avivada por el cansancio acumulado, replicó

—¿Cómo pretendías tu liberar a tu padre bajo las narices del innombrable?.

El ravenclaw arrastró una mirada hostil hacia Sirius.

—Poseo conocimiento de magia más avanzada que la burda hechicería básica que esta escuela enseña. —Presumió con desfachatez.

Sirius compuso una risa sardónica y algo altiva.

—Nos subestimas, Dearborn.—Contestó sin dejarse imprecionar. — Con una varita en mano, James y yo podríamos desarmar a Voldemort si nos lo propusiéramos. —Aseguró con fatuidad y arrogancia.

De alguna manera estaba, entonces, ingenua y cegadamente convencido de aquello

…

—Tu varita—Exigió el anfitrión de la elegante capa con la mano tendida esperando a que accediera a su reclamo. Su voz era vacía, penetrante y adoptaba ese efecto de distorsión metálica y grave que la máscara mortífaga provocaba sobre la voz de sus portadores.

En mi rostro se dibujó un inequívoco gesto de objeción. Entregar la varita no estaba previsto en el plan, y Caradoc nunca había mencionado que se me pediría hacerlo.

Sin Sirius como soporte, y sin una varita en mi mano para proveerme de protección, sabía que todo plan sería imposible de efectuar.

—Sólo entregaré mi varita si el "Señor obscuro" me lo ordena—Objeté con la primera frase que se me cruzó por la mente que podría haber dicho un vasallo de Voldemort. Tragué saliva amarga, como si esta me supiese a una medicina caduca, cuando vocalicé la palabra "Señor obscuro".

—Tu varita. —Insistió la voz por segunda vez, procurándose sonar terminante e inflexible.

No me moví, y no estaba dispuesto a entregarla por las buenas, pero tan pronto escuché que algo (varias cabezas más bajo que la mía) tronó los dedos, sabía que mí negativa no llegaría a más. Bajé la vista y me encontré con un elfo doméstico de feos harapos y facciones más burdas de las normales, seguramente el asistente de la familia Lestrange.

En el lapso de un pestañeo se había disuelto la varita de entre mis dedos, inmaterializándose en el aire, para aparecer en las manos de aquél elfo, la que posteriormente entregó con yugo y orgullo al encapuchado.

—Gracias Kurtis. —Dijo el hombre con compostura—…Así está mejor…—Exclamó con satisfacción y vago triunfo. Dio media vuelta mientras musitaba por lo bajo—"Reclutas adolecentes",—Chasqueó los dientes con exasperación— siempre tan soberbios.

Me ordenó con una seña que lo siguiera y así lo hice. Pesé a que me desacomodaba y alarmaba no tener mi varita, sabía que tenía que actuar como un auténtico recluta sumiso y ansioso por unirse a Voldemort. Confiaba en que en algún punto me devolverían la varita y hasta entonces era mejor permanecer cauto y obediente, sin perder la firme convicción de llevar a cabo el plan.

A medida que me escoltaba de una habitación a otra, sólo podía pensar en cómo conseguir esa llave, sacar al padre de Caradoc de aquél sótano y regresar al castillo por medio de ese mismo armario. Imaginaba que la llave podría estar entre sus ropas, quizá en los bolcillos de su chaleco o de su pantalón. De haber tenido la varita imaginaba que podía haber ejecutado ahí mismo una petrificación silenciosa, hurgar en sus ropas y encaminarme, sin haber sido detectado aún, al sótano.

Al tiempo, también intentaba prestar atención a los pasillos por los que pasaba. De opulentos y majestuosos muros, eran más grandes de lo que preveía. Intentaba reconocer en ellos algo del mapa de la mansión Lestrange que Sirius había bosquejado y explicado para indicar de manera gráfica como acceder al sótano. Entonces maldije a Canuto y su nulo talento para el dibujo y extraño concepto de arquitectura. Recordé porque unos años atrás, antes de que se concretara el mapa del merodeador, la parte artística había corrido por cuenta mía y de Remus, evidentemente teníamos mejor mano para plasmar los espacios y sus estructuras. En sus bosquejos hacía ver la mansión como una casucha pequeña y simple, nunca me advirtió que el lugar parecía un museo de Gárgolas y serpientes con miles de arcos que desembocaban a varias salas. Pero desde luego, Sirius no contaba con el inconveniente de no poder asistir.

El enmascarado se detuvo frente a una puerta un poco más grande y vistosa que el resto, dónde sobre su lintel descansaba un cuervo de piedra que aleteó y se reacomodó en el mismo sitio cuando hizo sonar el aldabón.

—El nuevo recluta está aquí, mi señor—Avisó con una vocecilla sumisa, nada parecida a la que le había escuchado momentos antes.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Game of Thrones - Light of the Seven_

Apenas se abrió esa puerta, reconocí algo de lo que había señalado Sirius en su mapa. Era la sala principal de la casa, distinguible por su gigantesca chimenea, la cual en ese momento crepitaba con un llameante fuego, y sobre ella descansaba la cabeza cercenada de un cola cuerno húngaro de gigantesco tamaño. Por lo demás, el cuarto estaba rodeado de trofeos, bustos y una generosa colección de libros. A un lado mueble orejero estilo Luis XVI, justo frente aquella chimenea, y de cara al fuego, había un par de figuras de pie.

—Gracias, Rabastan—Vocalizó una voz masculina y rasposa que provenía de alguien en el sillón, al parecer un asiento de honor. —…Escolta al resto de los invitados al comedor. —Enseguida ordenó.

Apenas procuró la orden, había caído en cuenta que de nada me hubiera servido petrificar y esculcar en los bolcillos del enmascarado que me escoltaba, era un Lestrange, pero no el Lestrange que buscaba, Rodolphus.

El tal Rabastan obedeció. Más que un habitante de esa casa, recordaba a la de un lacayo real, cuando antes de cerrar la puerta se inclinó como si se despidiera de un monarca. A pesar de los modos sumisos, ese hombre que parecía infundir tanto control no se tomó la molestia de apreciar la reverencia.

Tras su salida vi con horror que se llevaba con él mi varita, y con ella la certidumbre. Comprendí que me había llevado desarmado y vulnerable frente a su amo. Frente a…

 _«Voldemort»_

—¡No digas ese nombre! —Me regañó Caradoc cómo si hubiera proferido un maleficio para invocarle.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debería referirme a él cuando le tenga enfrente? —Pregunté con mofa.

— Créeme, si fuera a llegar caso, serás hombre muerto. —Advirtió con un gesto serio y admonicioso.

...

Se suponía que esa noche no me vería con Voldemort. Se suponía que primeramente me encontraría con uno de sus lacayos más próximos, con Bellatrix, Rosier o Dolohov, a quienes sólo tenía que decir lo que esperaban escuchar: "Quiero purificar la sangre de mi mundo y juraré obediencia". Esas habían sido las instrucciones de Caradoc, y nadie las había cuestionado. Pues claro, nadie más entendía de las ceremonias de los mortífagos salvo aquél, que se jactaba de entender el protocolo de "iniciación" como nadie.

En teoría ningún recluta era demasiado importante para encontrarse en primera instancia con la cabeza de la "zecta", ningún novato era digno de su tiempo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, desarmado, vulnerable y sin saber que la formalidad sería distinta para mí.

Comprendí hasta entonces que cualquier instrucción y plan que hubiéramos calculado se acababa de evaporar en un pestañeo, puesto que nunca se había contemplado un escenario en dónde tuviera que engañar al propio líder de la traílla.

Me reprendí, maldije a Caradoc Dearborn y sus estúpidas instrucciones. Debía haberlo asumido desde un inicio. Sabría de antemano que su propósito inicial, al invitarme, era la de escarmentarme. Yo desfasaba ese perfil de naturaleza elitista y obscura que buscaba en sus vasallos. No era un recluta cualquiera. Ahora me veía desprevenido de cualquier plan ante la circunstancia. La urgencia por hacerme de la llave desapareció, el nuevo plan sería salir de ahí en una pieza.

Los dos mortifagos que le acompañaban se le veían tan elegantes, y ataviados de sedosas y suntuosas ropas como aquél que se había recién marchado. Una era una mujer esbelta, cuyos risos negros y crespos no se esforzaban en disimular bajo la caperuza de su abrigo. Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange, la infame prima de Sirius. El otro, supuse, debía tratarse de su marido Rodolphus Lestrange, cuyo conjunto victoriano me recordaba a la de un conde adinerado. Seguro en algún bolso de la levita escondería la llave de su sótano.

—Acércate muchacho—Pidió Voldemort, cuya mano se asomó de la espalda del mueble.

Los Lestrange se giraron con malicia hacia mí.

Una vez más obedecí encaminándome hacia el centro de la sala. Observé a contraluz del incandescente fuego de la chimenea, la alta silueta negra de quien fuera "Tom Riddle", que se incorporaba de su asiento con solemnidad y cierta imponencia. La mujer se hizo a un lado de inmediato para darle paso a su señor.

Intenté distinguir su cara, mi mala vista no daba para mucho, pero había escuchado historias sobre como sus rasgos faciales, estaban adoptando tributos antropomorfos cada vez menos humanos. Pensaba que los rumores eran exagerados, pero a medida que se acercaba podía distinguir un aspecto desfigurado en sus líneas gesticulares. Antes de poder evaluar bien ese rostro, mi cuerpo comenzó a responder a una voluntad extraña y ajena a mí.

Mis piernas se doblaron, de tal manera, que quedé estático. En una inclinación completa, con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza gacha. Intentaba negarme a aquella postura tan humillante, pero aquella fuerza era aprensiva y poderosa.

— James Fleamont Potter…—Canturreó Voldemort caminando con parsimonia hacia dónde estaba. —El heredero directo de Ignotus Peverell.

Por más que intentaba elevar la cabeza, mi cuello se negaba a elevar mi vista hacia él, permanecía pegada al piso.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que tus antepasados han deshonrado su linaje? —Cuestionó con una nota de desprecio, sentía su voz áspera sobre mi nuca.

—No—Contesté en un monosílabo seco.

—Son unos traidores a la sangre. —Explicó con displicencia—Decían que tú no eras distinto a ellos, pero aquí estas. —Indicó complacido.—Arrodillado frente a mí y a mi merced.

—Así es. —Volví a contestar, mirando la falda de su túnica y sintiendo su sombra extenderse y derramarse frente a mí.

—¿Qué te mueve Fleamont? —Cuestionó con un falso tono de curiosidad. No dejé pasar el hecho de que me llamara por mi segundo nombre, creo que lo consideraba más digno que "James".—¿Ambición?, ¿Poder?, ¿Orgullo?… ¿Miedo? —Propuso esto último cómo si fuera la respuesta que ajustara en el blanco.

—Lealtad.—No me demoré en responder. Bajo mi propio código respondí con una curiosa franqueza, que sabría la interpretaría a su modo, pero para cualquiera que me conociera sabría a que me referiría.

—¿Hacia quién? —Preguntó entonces con todo propósito de arrancarme una respuesta más concreta.

—Hacia el mundo mágico—Respondí.

Caminó un tanto alrededor mío, como un buitre contemplativo, estudiando a su presa antes de echarse sobre ella y despellejarla.

—Levántate muchacho—Ordenó.

Noté que mi cuerpo había sido liberado de esa voluntad extraña. Me levanté con lentitud. Mirando de manera acompasada su túnica de irremediable negro profundo, su varita jorobada, sus manos mortecinas con uñas largas y amarillentas.

 _«¿Si me llevan frente a él me matará?»_ Exclamé con escepticismo —Valla manera de tratar a sus invitados—Reí.

—Si te llevan con él, es porque va a querer leer tu mente—Advirtió Caradoc sin encontrar la gracia. —Es un experto legeremante, y al Innombrable no se le puede mentir.

 _«Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes mantenerle la mirada»_

—Te lo preguntaré alguna vez mas—Advirtió flemático. —Y esta vez quiero que me respondas mirándome a los ojos…

Pasó la varita frente a mi cara, y sentí desvanecerse en ceniza y humo, la máscara metálica que había llevado hasta entonces ocultando mi identidad. Un aire fresco me pegó a la cara y de alguna manera eso me hacía sentir expuesto e indefenso.

— Dime, Potter—Habló esta vez con aires roncos e intimidatorios. —¿Lealtad a quién? —Demandó la respuesta, esta vez golpeando las palabras de manera rígida.

 _«Potter, reconsidera»_ Suplicó Lily. —No estás preparado para esto. ¡No sabes nada de oclumancia!.

—Una mirada,—Secundó Marlene—… basta una sola mirada de un legeremante para decretar tu condena de muerte

…

Titubeé negándome a la idea de sucumbir, apegarme a la esperanza de poder llevar a cabo la "operación" nombre que ahora sonaba tan ridículo como el plan mismo. Pero sabía que no tenía salida alguna. Al elevar la pupila, lo delataría todo. ¿Qué otra salida tenía?.

Por un breve lapso, mi mente viajó atrás, muy atrás. A un paraje que me sabía lejano y único. El día que mi padre me platicó de Hogwarts y me mostró con orgullo su insignia de Gryffindor. Entonces, sentado a un lado mío me dijo "En esta casa aprendí algo muy importante, algo que sólo los valientes se atreven acatar. Existe sólo una manera de lidiar con un problema y es enfrentándolo de frente".

Era hora de enfrentar mi error como un hombre. Ser un Gryffindor, ser un Potter.

Elevé mi vista con osadía hacia él, sin permitirme pestañear. Me encontré de cara a cara con esos ojos vacíos, carentes de humanidad y de vida. Su rostro, extraviado entre vestigios humanos y cadavéricos, se inyectó en mí, profanando la intimidad de mi mente mientras el asco y el repudio me envenenaba los sentidos. Dejé que mis pensamientos hablaran, claros y fuertes: _Mi única lealtad es y siempre han sido mis principios, mi integridad, mi familia._

Cuando esas pupilas inyectadas en sangre soltaron un destelló con un brillo ominoso al escudriñarme el iris, algo presionó sin clemencia mi garganta, cortándome de un tajo la posibilidad de aspirar aire.

Voldemort prorrumpió en espeluznantes y execrables carcajadas.

—Chiquillo estúpido—Bramó una vez recuperó la voz con un repulsivo halo de terneza. Intenté llevarme las manos a la garganta en un instintivo acto para liberarme de lo que fuera que apretara en ella—…¿Te creíste capaz de engañarme a mí?—Exclamó con burla y desprecio elevando la voz tras cada palabra. —¿Creíste que esto sería un jueguito para niños? Magos mucho más experimentados que tú lo han intentado, y no han llegado ni hacerme cosquillas.

La destornillada risotada de Bellatrix le secundó y la macabra carcajada de divertida de Rodolpus les acompañó.

De pronto mis pies dejaron de sentir el piso, sabía que de alguna manera me elevaba en el aire sin que pudiera aferrarme a nada. Era como si colgara del cuello en una soga invisible y esta apretada su nudo inclemente con mayor fuerza. Intentaba buscar algo en que sostenerme y de tragar aire a la vez, pero era inútil.

—La vanidad y fanfarronería que se te adjudicaba te hace justicia niño bobo—Rio. —Será todo un placer enseñarte algo de humildad... _CRUCIO_.

Un dolor agónico y punzante embargó todo mi cuerpo, como si mil alfileres se incrustaran por la piel y atravesaran mis nervios atenazando mis huesos. Comencé a retorcerme, y doblarme de dolor, intentando gritar a pulmón, pero sintiendo el doliente estrangulamiento sofocar todo vestigio de voz. El aliento que conservaba se esfumó dejando sin alimento alguno a mis pulmones, sentí mi pecho comprimirse y el cuerpo punzar de dolor como lava ardiente que lo quemaba por dentro. Estaba seguro que moriría ahí, no sabría si sería primero de dolor o de asfixia, pero moriría ahí en ese momento. Mi único pensamiento era un profundo arrepentimiento por no haberme despedido de mis padres, no haber hecho más por enorgullecerlos.

Lo poco que alcanzaba la vista comenzó a desenfocar y percudirse hasta perder forma y color. Pronto fui consiente que había perdido la facultad de ver. Poco después le siguió el oído, las carcajadas lujuriosas de esa mujer que parecía extasiada al verme retorcerme, se convirtieron en silbidos distantes que se disolvieron en un silencio profundo. Estaba agonizando, comencé a desear que aquello terminara de una buena vez.

Pronto un golpe de colisión contra el piso, me sentí como un muñeco al que acabaran de cortar los hilos. Con el costado del cuerpo adolorido, y los nervios punzantes recuperándose tras el crucio, la garganta recuperaba su facultad de tragar aire. Como un animal moribundo aferrándose a la vida, absorbí grosas bocanadas de aire que dolorosamente pasaban atreves de un cuello mallugado y una tráquea que sentía astillada y sangrante. Las carcajadas chirriantes y extasiadas de Bellatrix volvían a zumbar por mis oídos, primero de manera distante, pero tras un par de segundos, la resonancia era definida. De hecho fueron tan altas que sabía que los mortífagos estaban a un palmo de mí, riendo de mi miseria y mi dolor. Entonces fui consiente que emitía tosidos y jadeos desesperados al intentar tragar aire mientras me arrastraba por el suelo.

Intenté ponerme de pie, pero nunca había sentido unas piernas y brazos tan débiles y claudicantes, incapaces de sostenerse por si solos. Sólo lograba resbalar y temblar pese a los persistentes intentos.

—Patético—Opinó Voldemort con desprecio.

—Mi señor…—Habló la mortífaga en un tono suplicante, —Quisiera tener el honor de encargarme de él. Prometo no matarlo.

—¿Piensas que torturar a esta basurilla te concedería honor, Bella?—Cuestionó el hombre que continuaba paseando alrededor de mío a pasos pausados e impertérritos, contemplándome como con indiferencia y repudio, cómo quién contempla a un insecto agonizando bocarriba. —No. —Decretó escrutándome con asco, tirado y moribundo en el piso. —No es digno de tu varita. Es solo unmocoso rabioso demasiado estúpido.—Consideró. De pronto alejó su mirada como si en mí ya no hubiera mas que ver —Te dejaré a sus padres. Puedes divertirte con ellos, intenta convertir al "prestigioso" Fleamont Potter a nuestra causa y serás bien recompensada.

—Son ancianos—Protestó la morena.

Voldemort detuvo su pasó. Y su voz se tornó de golpe amedrante.

—¿Acaso no te place, Bellatrix?—Cuestionó insinuando una advertencia.

La mujer quedó de piedra, y vaciló un momento antes de contestar con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encorvados.

—Es muy generoso, me place. Señor, gracias. —Vocalizó atropelladamente con una voz docilitada —Le prometo que Flemont Potter se unirá a su causa.

Voldemort apartó con brusquedad la vista de aquella.

—Rodolphus—Ahora llamó al hombre que a lo mucho, sólo se había sumado a las risas, pero decía poco y se mantenía a un paso detrás de estos. —Trae a ese joven recluta…. Snape. —Ordenó.—Le había prometido un regalo de iniciación esta noche. —Voldemort sonrió siniestro.

Rodolphus hizo una reverencia imitando los modos sumisos de su hermano, Rabastan, y después abandonó la habitación a toda marcha.

Mi respiración se calmaba, sentía que los jadeos mermaban y volvía a recuperar las fuerzas de mis extremidades. Tras un movimiento débil me vi capaz de cerrar el puño, lo necesario para tomar una varita.

Entonces miré a Bellatrix cerca de mí. Tenía la guardia baja y la varita meciendose en sus vagos dedos. Podía utilizar las pocas fuerzas para abalanzarme hacia ella, quitarle la varita mientras estuviera desprevenida. No era un plan brillante, pero era mi única salida. No, no tocarían a mis padres.

Aferrado a esa idea, calculé el andar de la bruja por unos segundos. Mi vista que a ratos desenfocaba y a tiempos era tan nítida como podía ser sin los anteojos, no perdían detalle de esa varita columpiándose entre sus yemas, desenfadada y distraída. Contaría a hasta tres, tomaría la varita, me volvería hacia voldemort y lo mataría. Si. Lo mataría en ese momento. No sabía si mi garganta estaba en condiciones de vocalizar un Aveda Kedabra, pero lo intentaría, voluntad para ello me sobraba. Ese infeliz moriría. Y No me importaba lo que ocurriera después, solo lo mataría.

Una…pensé mientras me armaba de valor. Dos, Belatrix eleva la vista… Tres…

Rodolpus volvió. Entró de golpe a la habitación y provocando que Bellatrix empuñara con fuerza el mango de la varita y retomara la postura de un gato cazador. El mortífago se acompañaba de ese encapuchado enjuto y delgado que había visto antes en el séptimo piso de Hogwarts.

—"Ho" Severus…—Saludó Voldemort con satisfacción. El chico, con un andar algo torpe, hizo una reverencia precaria. —Te he traído un compañero para que juegues esta noche.

El vasallo flacucho, posó sus negras pupilas en mí y escrutó un momento con sorpresa. — Es muy generoso, Señor.

Voldemort torció sus delgados labios en algo que podría decirse, era una risa— Como te lo prometí, Severus, este es un obsequio para ti.—Manifestó con frialdad. —…Tienes la libertad de poner en práctica cualquier maleficio de tu arsenal; Reclama las extremidades de su cuerpo que creas necesaria para hacerle entender quién está por encima de él. No es necesario tenerlo en una pieza. —Permitió Voldemort, echándome una maliciosa mueca despectiva.—Pero no lo mates.—Condicionó con rigor en la voz.—...lo necesitamos vivo, por ahora.

Tras una contemplación pausada Snape respondió—No lo defraudaré mi Señor—Asentó el rostro aun reflejando estupor.

— Rodolphus. —Voldemort giró el cuello hacia aquél mortífago con pinta elegante y pomposa.—Vigila que nuestra joven promesa no mate al traidor.

—Si, mi señor—Contestó este con una venia.

—Ho y... Bella— Ahora se dirigió a la bruja avenas atizandole sobre su hombro, quién ávida por complacerle elevó la cabeza hacia él con prontitud—…No los pierdas de vista. — indicó en tono glacial.

—Señor…—La bruja hizo una reverencia.

Finalmente Voldemort se encaminó con paso sobrio hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que atender una junta con mis invitados...No se demoren en esto. —Pidió antes de abandonar la habitación.

La puerta se cerró de golpe una vez que Voldemort cruzó su umbral. EL cuervo en el lintel volvió a aletear, y entonces la ira comenzó a invadirme al punto de las lágrimas, había dejado pasar la oportunidad de matarle y me odiaba por eso.

Mi respiración se agitó, y sin reparar en los tres mortífagos presentes en la habitación, intenté incorporarme, tambaleante, tembloroso pero determinado a ir tras ese monstruo y matarle con mis propias manos de ser necesario.

—¡Adelante muchacho! —Gritó Bellatrix con impaciencia a Snape —¡¿Qué estás esperando?!.

Snape le echó una mirada a la bruja y quedó un par de pestañeos estático en ella. Su pecho ascendía y descendía, Apretó el mango de su varita. Y decidido a tomarse su tiempo,se encaminó hacia mí compuesto y decidido.

—James...—Musitó cuando estuvo cerca de mí.

Posé una mirada furiosa en aquél, mis inhalaciones eran profundas y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. No le tenía miedo a pesar de que entendía las muchas maneras en las que podía torturarme a gusto y disgusto. No le daría satisfacción de verme claudicante y derrotado.

El chico se despojó de su máscara, revelando su piel cetrina y su nariz ganchuda. Parecía que no tenía inconveniente en que le viera la cara, o por lo menos esa fue mi idea al principio, "quizá él quería asegurarse de que viera su rostro mientras se placía con la oportunidad de torturarme".

De manera sosegada echó un vistazo a Belatrix que estaba expectante e impaciente a cualquier movimiento que estuviera por ejecutar el Slytherin.

—"Confía en mí, James"—Susurró por lo bajo, hablando muy quedamente sin apartar la mirada de la bruja a quién parecía vigilar.

Mi rostro, en ese momento pétreo en ira, de pronto se tornó una expresión confusa de cejas contraídas. Examiné con cautela al muchacho y bajo un escudriño cercano, notaba su mano temblorosa empuñando su varita y la compostura flaqueante y nerviosa que sólo podía atribuirse a una nacida de muggles que acababa de estar frente a Voldemort.

—"Blossom"—Siseó, por lo bajo.

Y entonces lo entendí. Abrí ambos ojos de par en par. No era Snape. No podía ser Snape. Solo una persona usaba ese nombre tan ridículamente cursi y poco imaginativo.

—¿Lanzadora?—Solté en un seco y perplejo aliento.

 _—¡PETRIFICUS!._


	43. En pies de Snape

**_CAPÍTULOS FINALES_**

* * *

 **En los Pies de Snape**

Con la definitiva ruptura con Black, sin Quidditch y mis dos mejores amigas ausentes y distantes, me sentía profundamente sola y aislada. Decidí guarecerme en la biblioteca, dónde sabría que no me toparía con Sirius ni por error, y tenía fe en que, si pasaba el suficiente tiempo ahí, coincidiría con Marlene en algún punto. Al cabo del tercer día, sin vestigio de Marlene o Lily, y dada la hora, me dispuse a marcharme frustrada a mi dormitorio en la sala común.

—Hey, Macdonald—Escuché que un chico me llamó entre los paneles de la sección de encantamientos transformativos.

—¿Bertram?—Saludé.

—Espera—Me pidió mientras cerraba su libro con apremio. —Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

— ¿Conmigo?

No tenía idea de que asunto podría tratar con aquél. Antes de darme cuenta se había montado una mochila al hombro y se había encaminado hacia mí.

— Te acompaño a tu sala común…

Unos minutos más tarde, encaminados a la torre Gryffindor, experimenté una especia de dejavú, así como Christy Abbott había recurrido a mí, Bertram pensaba que yo podría ponerle al tanto de las andanzas secretas de Lily Evans.

—No quiero verme aprensivo ni nada de eso…—Aclaraba mientras montábamos una escalera móvil en la torre. —Es sólo que estoy preocupado.

—Lily ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, tampoco la veo demasiado. —Por desgracia esa era la única información que poseía. No podía ayudarle en más.

— Pensé que tu podrías saber algo al respecto… después de todo—Carraspeó con incomodidad—Supe que tu y Black rompieron.

Paré en seco a mitad de un escalón y me volví a él entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Black en todo esto? —Cuestioné intrigada y confundida.

El muchacho Balbuceó algo incómodo y dio un paso hacia atrás cómo si temiera que fuera a descargar un golpe hacia él. Volvió a carraspear con incomodidad y obligado por mi mirada inquisitiva, ávida por una aclaración, comenzó a hablar:

—La señora del retrato, fuera de la vieja mazmorra de pociones, me ha dicho que vio a Lily la otra noche paseando a deshoras con… Black. —informó mirándome con un gesto de disculpa, cómo avergonzándose de ser portador de una noticia como esa. —Pensé que su ruptura…pudo deberse a… —Se frotó la nuca, dubitativo. — …en fin. —Suspiró derrotado, optando por no terminar la frase.

Descendí un escalón acercándome un paso hacia aquél. Le escruté con una involuntaria brusquedad abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No… no he dicho nada…yo , pensé que sabrías… —Trastabilló con torpeza, asomando ese arrepentimiento en su tono, temiendo que descargara la ira de una exnovia despechada en él.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, sonreí de manera espasmódica. —¡Gracias Aubrey!—Manifesté con un aire renovado y rápidamente subí los escalones cuesta arriba.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Santana- She's Not There 1977_

"¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido antes?" Me reproché. No me hacía ninguna falta el mapa del merodeador, nunca me hizo falta. La respuesta estaba en los retratos, ¡Los retratos lo veían todo!. La cantidad de veces que Sirius y yo nos refugiábamos en recovecos en busca de intimidad siempre hubo una constante presente: Los retratos, ¡Están por todos lados!

Dejé al chico de pie con un expresivo interrogante en su gesto mientras yo no perdí ni un segundo en llegar frente a la Dama Gorda.

—Buenas noches señorita Macdonald—Me saludó con su ánimo jovial. —¿Palabra?

—Usted sabe a qué hora entran y salen todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —Cuestioné de manera tosca.

—Mi niña…—Me miró cómo si de pronto yo sufriera de un episodio de locura esporádica. —esa no es la contraseña…

—Fue una pregunta. —Le aclaré con exasperación —¿Lo sabe?

La mujer alzó una ceja suspicaz —Por supuesto que lo sé. —Corroboró ofendida con la duda misma, —Me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo. —Aseguró con orgullo.

—¿Sabe en qué momento Marlene McKinnon y Lily Evans han entrado y salido? —Me apresuré a indagar.

—Como todos los estudiantes, salen por la mañana a la hora del desayuno. Y no las veo hasta muy tarde, son las últimas en entrar a la sala común. Aunque no es de extrañarse. Como prefecta, Marlene hace patrullaje por las noches— Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que la señorita Evans la acompaña de vez en cuando, siempre llegan juntas.

—¿Y sabes a dónde van? —Volví a preguntar.

La mujer se echó a reír. —Señorita Macdonald, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?, no soy como esa Anna Bolena que se va a vaguear a todos los lienzos donde no la llaman. —Alzó la nariz con suficiencia mientras agitaba para si misma un abanico con garbo.

—Pero otro retrato debe saber que pasillos, o salas, frecuentan por las noches, ¿No es así? —Inferí.

La dama se rascó la barbilla pensativa. —Ahora que lo mencionas…—Intentó Recordar disparando su vista al cielo como si siguiera una Snitch con la pupila. —Mi amiga Violeta ha mencionado que Sir Cardogan comentó algo al respecto la otra noche.

No hacía falta una palabra más para saber exactamente a qué cuadro acudir en busca de respuestas.

—Lady McKinnon…si, sí que la veo patrullar los pasillos por las noches. —Informó el retrato galopante y teatral del caballero debajo de una plateada armadura.

—¿Y a dónde suele dirigirse? —Mi investigación continuaba con la misma premura.

—Pues hace su ronda nocturna, como la de cualquier prefecto. —Respondió acomodando un oxidado visor en su yelmo. —Se acompaña del Señor Lupin, y recorren toda el ala de la zona oeste. Posteriormente se va por su cuenta y hace una larga parada en el sureste del castillo.

—¿Acaso esa zona no les compete a los prefectos de Ravenclaw? —Recordé en voz alta.

—Sí, desde luego— Confirmó. —El joven Caradoc Dearborn también asegura esa zona. —Respondió este sin darle importancia.

—¿Caradoc Dearborn?—vocalicé lentamente, entornando los ojos. —Ni siquiera es prefecto…¿Cómo es que Marlene le permite andar por el castillo a esas horas?—Murmuré para mí misma como el primer apunte inusual en este nuevo hallazgo.

Era un sinsentido, lo primero que me cruzaba por la mente era que quizá Marlene tuviera una relación secreta con ese chico...Algo que ya se salía de los márgenes y de toda cordura, pues a Marlene le iban las chicas.

—¿Y a que salón se dirigen? —Se me ocurrió preguntar, intentando extraer tanta información como fuera posible para orientarme un poco mejor y poder dar con una conclusión que me sonara más acertada y lógica.

El caballero se enderezó con propiedad.

—Mi señora, Sir Cadogan no podría saberlo. —Expresó solemne. —Una vez que cruzan el pasillo hacia la sala de trofeos ningún retrato podría enterarse de nada. No hay lienzos por dónde echar vistazos a esa sala…

"La sala de los trofeos", Reflexioné con la quijada entreabierta. "Casi siempre vacía, sin transito estudiantil y alejada de las rondas del velador Filch" Recordé, sintiendo que por primera vez tenía respuestas satisfactorias a todas esas frustrantes interrogantes que me habían ocupado la mente las últimas semanas. Era la sala perfecta para que Marlene se perdiera sin que nadie más lo notara. ¿Era ahí dónde iba a fumar? Intentando confirmar aquella conjetura no me demoré en hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿De casualidad Lily Evans también les acompaña?

—Lady Evans…—Alzó las cejas debajo del visor y asintió—Si, ella también se les ha unido a la vigila nocturna.

¡BINGO!. Apreté la mandíbula con triunfo, y fui a posar con fuerza un puño contra la palma, cómo si esto significara el descubrimiento de la pieza principal de un rompecabezas.

—…Supongo que ha de haber una segunda salida en la torre Gryffindor. Lady McKinnon, Lady Evans, y hasta la cuadrilla de Gruffyndor, andan "de ahí por allá" por esa sala….

Tras escuchar eso último abrí los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —Entone aquello golpeando cada sílaba con brusquedad, imaginando quizá haber escuchado mal.

—Que la Torre Gryffindor ha de tener una segunda salida.

—No… no… —Sacudí el rostro—La cuadrilla Gryffindor, ¿Te refieres a James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin…

—Y el joven Pettigrew, por supuesto—Añadió.

No reaccioné si no al cabo de varios y pausados pestañeos. Mis pupilas se dispararon del marco del lienzo, a la punta de mis zapatos y luego retrocedí varios pasos mermando esos pocos instantes de entusiasmo. Me había arrepentido de enterarme de aquello, fue como si una estaca de hielo me hubiera perforado el pecho. Intenté abordarlo, explicármelo de muchas maneras, pero no entendía cómo era posible que todo mi curso estuviera inmiscuido en algo y nadie me lo hubiera informado. Fue una impresión fuerte y dolorosa darme cuenta que estaba total y completamente excluida.

¿Por qué estaba fuera? ¿Acaso tras nuestra ruptura Sirius se había asegurado de mantenerme al margen? ¿Acaso estaban enfadados conmigo por ello?... "No podía ser por lo de Sirius" Recordé, Marlene y Lily estaban raras y misteriosas desde antes. Y si bien, podía entenderlo de la pandilla de chicos, no podía explicarme cómo era posible que Lily y Marlene fueran cómplices. A menos que… que … Aubrey Bertram tuviera razón en sospechar algo entre Sirius y Lily. ¿Y si todo ese tiempo hubieran tenido una relación a mis espaldas? Y todos, excepto yo, estuvieran enterados. ¿Marlene sería capaz de ser la cómplice de un acto tan ruin como ese? … y James, ¿James consentiría que Sirius saliera con Lily?. Pronto me di cuenta que mi mente me jugaba sucio. Eso no tenía sentido, además ¿Qué tendría que ver Dearborn?

¿Qué podía ser tan terrible, o tan mórbido?, Algo quizá tan sórdido y comprometedor, como para que temieran que yo me enterara.

Pillando por fin ese lugar tan secreto dónde iban todas las noches consideré que podía escabullirme alguna vez y averiguarlo por mi cuenta, pero desbaraté la idea de inmediato apenas recordé que los chicos contaban con ese Mapa que delataba sin clemencia a cualquier intruso escondido en el castillo. No solo con los alumnos o maestros, también marcaba a los fantasmas y a animales, como la gata de Filch. Sin embargo, ese mapa no marcaba a…

—¿Sir Cadogan? —Llamé con un hilo de voz tras perderme varios minutos en el vacío. —¿Podría pedirle un enorme favor? —Resolví.

—Los caballeros de honor siempre estarán al servicio de una damisela en apuros—Dijo con una galante inclinación.

Un encantamiento anti sonido, un leviosa en el lienzo para acomodarle detrás de un viejo estandarte del torneo de los tres magos celebrado en 1820 en la sala de los trofeos y tenía a mi espía particular.

Me narró tanto como pudo escuchar. A su manera y sin abordar grandes detalles, pero fue por él que me había enterado de lo suficiente, para entender que lo que Marlene y Lily se traían entre manos no era un juego adolecente, banal y escabroso, ni mucho menos. Para mi pesar consideraba que se trataba de algo peor. Algo que involucraba a James, a los mortífagos y al propio Voldemort.

Con su honorable palabra de caballero juró que todo lo comentado se lo llevaría hasta la tumba, rogaba por que fuera así. Aquello de lo que me acababa de enterar era difícil de digerir y provocó que lo que fueran los siguientes días entrara en un efecto zombificado, ensimismado e introvertido.

Tuve una discusión conmigo misma, muy reflexiva, que se extendió del desayuno hasta la clase de transformaciones e historia de la magia (Materias de las cuales no preste atención alguna) para decidirme si debía interferir o no en aquel asunto. Fallé a favor de lo segundo. No me inmiscuiría, ni le confesaría a mis compañeras que sabía de su plan, y reprimiría mi impulso por informar a Dumbledore, McGonagall o quien sea que pudiera poner un prudente alto aquél plan a tiempo.

A esa altura James y yo teníamos una relación deteriorada, era más un amigo muy distante, alguien con quien ya no compartía salvo recuerdos entrañables de un equipo al que ya no pertenecía. Tras la ruptura de una relación romántica con el que fuera su mejor amigo, las cosas habían empeorado aún más (Si eso era posible), por que intentar robar el mapa de las manos de Sirius era como si hubiese querido robarle a toda la pandilla. Incluso cruzar las miradas por accidente se volvía una interacción incómoda que, por mi parte, evitaba como pudiese.

De pronto me enteraba de una bomba como esa. Reconocía que pese a todo era algo que me preocupaba y me mortificaba, y no dejaba de temer por lo que le pudiera pasar. Aunque resignada, seguía enamorada, amándole en silencio y a distancia.

Llegué a la conclusión de que quizá esa era la razón por la que Marlene había decidido no contarme nada al respecto. Ella me conocía, sabía que mis sentimientos por James podrían jugar en contra de sus fines, que yo lo echaría todo a perder. Debía dejar que llevaran esos planes hasta sus últimas consecuencias y respetaría la decisión de mi amiga de no incluirme y confiar que todo marchara bien, mientras yo estuviera ignorante de todo.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: White Room- Cream 1967_

Entonces llegó la noche de luna llena, entrada la tarde, después de clase. Le vi cruzando la sala común hacia su habitación. Sabía que podría ser la última vez que nos veríamos, busqué su mirada sólo para despedirle, pero él no prestó atención. Ya no nos hablábamos y yo había pasado ser sólo la exnovia de Sirius, nadie por quién reparar en un día como ese, dónde debía tener los 5 sentidos y toda la cabeza, inerte en ese gran golpe que estaba por ejecutar.

No estaba del todo enterada de los detalles de su proyecto. Sabía, como dije, solo lo esencial. James se infiltraría como vasallo de Voldemort en algún sitio donde los Mortifagos se reunirían. Sir Cadogan había mencionado tres nombres que había escuchado durante la junta: Avery, Mulciber y Snape. Sirius le acompañaría (Cómo si no) infiltrado como su propio hermano, Regulus, disfrazado puntualmente con poción Multijugos.

Iba camino a la biblioteca, tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto para atender el banquete de cena, pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer para distraer mi mente era repasar los hechizos curativos de la guía medicinal avanzada. Pero a mitad del camino me encontré, por casualidad, una escena que me había dejado en blanco.

—Profesor, ¡En verdad es Black!—Decía Bertram a Slughorn con la respiración entrecortada. —Él es quién le ha estado robando de su boticario.

—Esa es una acusación muy fuerte Aubrey—Respondió el profesor de pociones.

—¡Tengo pruebas Profesor!—Insistió el Ravenclaw muy obstinado. —Ahora mismo está en la vieja mazmorra, preparando poción multijugos.

—¿Estás seguro, muchacho?

—¡Venga Profesor!—Urgió. —, Para que lo pille con las manos en la masa.

Algo me decía que Aubrey tenía especial interés en que Sirius fuera atrapado infraganti. Comprendía que sintiera especial saña por él después de lo que le había hecho en la sala de Gobstones, la maldición sobre su cabeza o el parche fétido.

Les seguí hasta donde pude, curiosa por saber si Sirius había sido lo bastante listo para librarse de Slughorn y evitar que lo pillara de cualquier cosa que se supone no debería haber hecho.

Pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al intentar asomarme a una distancia prudente Slughorn no solo había atrapado a Sirius, sino también escoltaba a una reprendida Lily.

—Evans, en verdad me siento muy decepcionado —Lamentó mientras los escoltaba a la plaza de armas exterior, dónde seguramente la llevaba a enfrentar a McGonagall, la jefa de Gryffindor.

—Se lo dije Profesor—Bertram les seguía el paso con una risa satisfactoria —Poción multijugos, con algunas personas hay que andarse con mucho cuidado. —Manifestó mezquinamente hacia Lily, la cual se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada.

Al parecer a Bertram le afectaron demasiado esas sospechas que anteriormente me había expresado, y las había llevado a mal. Parecía que no sólo no le iba a perdonar a Lily Evans "salir" con Black, sino que había estado aguardando el momento de poderse vengar por ello.

Ahora, viendo cómo Sirius y Lily eran siendo llevados a detención, sabía que las cosas para el plan que estaba por ejecutar James, se tambaleaban. Sin Black como su apoyo, Potter estaba abandonado a su suerte. Pese a lo delicado, tenía que intervenir. Debería buscar a Marlene e informarle, quizá ella informaría al resto y harían un plan "b" (Si es que lo tenían). "¿Y si improvisaba una distracción y lograba que Sirius y Lily evadan a McGonagall?"... podría resultar mucho peor, porqué entonces no serían dos, si no tres los que terminemos detenidos y mientras, mientras James se aventuraría a la guarida de Voldemort sólo.

En ese preciso momento vi a los tres chicos de Slytherin salían de las mazmorras con cierto sigilo, y entonces supe lo que debía de hacer.

Sin pensarlo me apresuré a ellos.

—¡Snape! —Llame con apremio.

Los chicos giraron sobre sus talones al unísono atendiendo mi llamado como si les gritara a los tres. Tan pronto advirtieron que se trataba de mí, arrugaron la nariz y alzaron las varitas apuntándome para que no me acercara más.

—¿Por qué te llama esta sangre sucia, Severus? —Reprochó Mulciber a su compañero, mirándome de pies a cabeza con repulsión, desaprobando completamente mi presencia.

—No lo sé.—Respondió este con una mirada glacial y despectiva hacia mí. De la misma manera que lo hacía Mulciber, me examinaba con repugnancia. —Parece que esta mocosa asquerosa se olvida de su posición.

—Se trata de Lily—Le informé ignorando por completo lo que acababa de decir, y de hecho ignorando por completo que nos odiábamos, y olvidando esa regla de despreciarnos mutuamente y pretender que uno no existe para el otro.

Cuando mencioné su nombre percibí que su mirada se intensificó de una manera que sólo yo podía notar. Era ese brillo de aprecio por Lily Evans que yo sabía, para él era imposible ocultar. El mismo brillo que le tintineaba cada vez que la pelirroja le arrancaba un vistazo, el mismo que emitió esa vez que le encontré a la entrada de la sala común rogándome por hacerla bajar para hablar con ella.

—Está en problemas—Añadí, a sabiendas que tenía su atención.

—Adelántense, —Pidió a sus amigos. Se aproximó un paso pretendiendo amenazarme y aferró la punta de su varita a la parte inferir de mi quijada. —…Yo le enseñaré a esta asquerosa a no volverme a dirigir la palabra.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada, Mulciber echó una mueca ominosa de aprobación.

—Nos veremos en el séptimo piso. No te demores—Ordenó antes de volver a girar sobre sus talones y seguir adelante junto con Avery.

Tanto el moreno de pelo grasiento, como yo, esperamos a que se perdieran de vista. Una vez pasó eso, aquel se limitó a preguntarme con el mismo tono gélido y hueco. —¿Qué ocurre con Lily?.

Respiré profundamente. —¡Sígueme! —Le pedí.

Y en un acto totalmente extraño y surreal, lo hizo. Apreté el paso, aún no decidía hacía dónde, pero tenía que pensar rápido. Debía ser un lugar aislado, uno que ningún otro alumno conociera y que fuera íntimo. Un lugar dónde no nos vieran los retratos (dado que sabía la indiscreción que eso supondría). Recordé un lugar ideal, un lugar que me había mostrado Remus Lupin tiempo atrás dónde alguna vez me había enseñado a enfrentar un boggart. "¡Bendito Remus y sus clases de DCAO!" Pensé.

Apreté el paso hacia esa sala escondida, el viejo tapiz de los cuatro fundadores en aquél pasadizo mal atendido. Snape me seguía con cierta inocencia, preocupado y listo al auxilio de su antigua amiga. Supongo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si alguien acudiera a mi apoyo en ayuda para James. Un chiste burdo de Merlín. Precisamente, era lo que estaba haciendo.

Le pedí a Snape que entrara primero por el pasadizo. Debía tomarle desprevenido. Esperé a que diéramos con el tapiz del pequeño salón dónde apenas topó con las paredes mugrientas y llenas de telarañas y un baúl estremeciéndose con un boggart dentro, giró su cabeza de un lado al otro en busca de una cabellera roja.

—¿Pero qué?…—Exclamó ofuscado al no encontrarla.

Para cuando quiso girar hacia mí en busca de una explicación había sido tarde, le había petrificado por la espalda.

—Lo siento Severus—Le dije con una frialdad inusual en mí voz y me incliné hacia él apartando la cortina de cabello de sus ojos con la varita, evitando hacerlo con las manos.—Pero sabía que me seguirías hasta aquí si se trataba de Lily.

En su estado inmóvil me fue sencillo desvestirlo y hacerme de sus ropas. Reparé en la infame máscara que se hallaba escondida en el interior de la túnica, sabía de lo que se trataba ya que había visto una como esas anteriormente, en una fotografía en el diario el profeta y posteriormente en esa misma habitación, siendo portada por un Boggart.

Era un chico delgado, muy delgado, me había acostumbrado tanto al cuerpo alto y fornido de Sirius que era algo lamentable ver a Snape en paños menores. Hice aparecer cuerdas que lo amordazaran y lo retuvieran en ese cuarto hasta que regresara, si no es que Pevees lo pillaba antes, de ser así, pensé, se divertiría molestándolo. No sentía lástima alguna. Snape era elitista, despectivo, capaz de someter a alguien a torturas con crucios, y de hacer desangrar a su propio amigo. Una oleada de repulsión me sacudió al pesar que estaba por adoptar su aspecto.

Me acomodé sus ropas a una rauda velocidad, su túnica y antes de marcharme, procuré arrancarle un mechón de cabello y llevarme conmigo su varita.

El siguiente acto fue dirigirme a la mazmorra de dónde había visto salir a Slughorn con Lily y Sirius, dónde se encontraba el retrato de la bruja que había mencionado Bertram. Supuse, y no estaba equivocada, que ahí era dónde se había preparado y escondido la poción multijugos con la que Sirius pretendía suplantar a su hermano.

Noté que Slughorn se había tomado la molestia de vaciar el caldero, pero no de limpiarlo. Así que, con ayuda de una pala, raspé las paredes interiores del cazo extrayendo tanto líquido grumoso como fuera posible, el suficiente como para dar un trago. Lo vertí en la primera probeta que tomé de una estantería. Desintegré el cabello grueso y lleno de sebo del Slyhterin y, finalmente, haciendo ojos ciegos ante tremenda asquerosidad, empiné.


	44. La Mansión Lestrange

_"Durante la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mágica, los Lestrange apoyaron a Lord Voldemort y al menos unos pocos miembros de la familia eran mortífagos. Voldemort nombró a Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange entre sus más leales seguidores"_

Harry Potter Wiki. La Familia Lestrange

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULOS FINALES_**

 **La Mansión Lestrange**

 _Musicalización de Capitulo: The Ecstacy of Gold-Ennio Morricone (1966)_

Mis miembros apenas respondían. El cuerpo me temblaba de pies a cabeza con descontrol, procuraba dominar mi ritmo cardiaco que pugnaba por desbocarse de nervios traicioneros, pero debía obligarme no flaquear, necesitaba interpretar bien el papel.

Sabía que había sufrido. James proyectaba una imagen exangüe: Su cara estaba crispada súbita de ira, bañada en sudor, labios decolorados y un cuerpo derrengante, invirtiendo sus últimas fuerzas en mantenerse de pie. No obstante, estaba vivo. Como un león salvaje al que acabaran de enjaular, sus ojos fulguraban una cólera profunda y osada, cuasi desafiante, como jamás se los había visto antes, ni siquiera en la más fiera batalla por arrebatarle la Quaffle a un jugador de Slytherin. Veía sus fosas nasales inhalando y exhalando aire caliente con fiereza, listo para atacar a la menor provocación.

Elevé mi varita a su pecho. —"Confía en mí, James".

Su par de pupilas canela, titilantes y contraídas, se clavaron en las mías, escrutándome en una ordalía fugaz entre la intuición y la suspicacia. "¿No me reconoces Potter?" Le dije con una diáfana mirada. Desde luego que no podía hacerlo, no cuando sólo podía ver frente a él a su eterno y declarado enemigo, Snape.

—"Blossom"—Entonces me delaté con apenas dos sílabas muy débiles, emitidas con más susurro que voz.

Su rostro se desbarató ante la palabra que proferí con el sutil movimiento de mis labios. Esa respiración salvaje se detuvo de golpe, cautelosa y perpleja. —¿Lanzadora? —Apretó el gesto.

— _¡PETRIFICUS!._

En el lapso de un suspiro, giré, apenas unos centímetros, la empuñadura de mi varita. Expulsé de aquella la maldición de parálisis contra la mortífaga ubicada al otro lado de la habitación, a espaldas de James. Para cuando la bruja reaccionó la maldición ya le había pegado en el pecho, dejándola petrificada en una horrenda expresión de sorpresa.

Antes de ejecutar un segundo movimiento, una serie de vertiginosas acciones acontecieron en una fracción de segundo:

El mortífago tras de mí había reaccionado al instante. James se me abalanzó con brusquedad, arrebatándome la varita del puño y obligándome a apartarme de un empujón. Este tosco empellón había evitado que un fragor chispeante y horqueteado me golpeara la cara. Le sentí rozarme el oído, zumbándome en la oreja, el amenazante estruendo tronador de una maldición quemante. El relámpago fue a colisionar contra un busto en la estantería del fondo, quemando la zona junto con algunos libros acomodados en el lugar.

Sin tiempo para pensar, más bien actuando en un reflejó instantáneo y bien afinado en Quidditch, lancé la máscara metálica de Severus Snape (lo único que tenía entre las manos) hacia aquél mortífago que había emitido la maldición. Le alcancé un golpe al costado de su cara, la cual pareció dolerle lo suficiente para arrancarle un graznido de dolor, pero no lo bastante como para afectarlo más de un breve segundo. No requería más, bastó esa sutil distracción para dar tiempo a Potter de arremeter, con la varita que me había quitado, contra aquél sujeto y asestarle una maldición aturdidora.

El hombre cayó de nuca al suelo dónde quedó tendido e inconsciente.

Tras aquél breve ajetreo, que no hubo durado más de un instante, nos precedió un extraño silencio mientras contemplábamos el cuerpo desfallecido del mortífago. James jadeaba y yo aún temblaba. Sorbimos un par de bocanadas de aire antes de espabilar.

—James…—Susurré y me volví a él.

Al encontrarme con su mirada silenciosa y aliviada, le sonreí, como tanto aguardaba por hacerlo. Aquella sonrisa nacía más femenina y emocional de lo que me hubiera gustado, sentía los ojos empapados tras el miedo y el terror que hacía un momento me embargaba. James demoró unos segundos en corresponder. La comisura de su labio izquierdo se torció lentamente para dedicarme una mueca ladeada de agradecimiento.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!. —manifesté abalanzándome hacia él en un abrazo aprensivo. Con el cuerpo de Snape podía sentir mis miembros alargados rodear por completo su espalda y estrujarla, aunque aún más baja que James, contaba con la suficiente altura como para no acudir a las puntas de los pies para posar mi pómulo sobre su hombro con cariño.

—Ejem…—Me propinó una estática y robótica palmada. —Esto… es en verdad muy… MUY… extraño, incómodo y aterrador —Manifestó franco y hasta algo cómico en un estado pasmódico.

Me aparté con algo de vergüenza.

—No me mal entiendas—Se apresuró a aclarar— Es sólo que tu aspecto…

me enjugué una lágrima con el nudillo de mi dedo, y solté una risa. Podía imaginar que, en la piel de James, un abrazo de Snape no podía ser reconfortante en absoluto.

—Lo siento… yo…—Titubeé mirándome las huesudas, cetrinas y descuidadas manos del Slytherin.

Sentí su mano gentil y afable posarse en mi hombro.

—No tengo idea de cómo lograste entrar aquí, —habló. —pero gracias.

Sonrió sereno y conciliador. Regresé la mueca, perdiéndome en ese gesto un momento. Era como si de pronto nos hubiéramos absuelto de todo conflicto menor o mayor en el pasado y pactáramos esa paz que tanto nos hacía falta.

Me incorporé con entereza y enseguida le tendí la mano auxiliándole para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para andar? —Pregunté al notar su estado falseante.

—No te preocupes,—Pidió algo tambaleante, pero con solidez en su voz,—… ayúdame a buscar una llave entre sus bolcillos—Apuntó al mortífago inconsciente que se tendía sobre la alfombra.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Frijid Pink - House Of The Rising Sun (1970)_

Abrimos la levita y bolseamos en cada compartimento disponible de sus ropas, incluso desabotonamos parte del cuello de la camisa para cerciorarnos que no llevara la llave colgando. En la labor de la búsqueda James procuró hacerse de su varita que se guardó en el cinto de sus ropas.

—Verifica con Bellatrix—Me pidió.

—¿Bellatrix? —Exclamé…—¡¿Esa bruja es la prima de Sirius?!...

Me acababa de enterar que había petrificado a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Anda, no tenemos tiempo. —Apremió.

Obedecí. Cuando me acerqué a la bruja alcancé a ver sus pupilas escrutándome con cabreo mientras escuchaba bajo su máscara su respiración agitada con furia sedienta por torturarme. El "Petrifícus" inmoviliza el cuerpo de la víctima, pero no ataca su conciencia. De hecho, me embargaba una oleada de terror saber que la famosa y sádica prima de Sirius seguramente deseaba desollarme viva en ese momento. Procuré ser rápida. Tenté, sin éxito, cualquier objeto sólido en los interiores de su capa.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo debe ser la llave? —Pregunté a James mientras hurgaba entre los telares de su falda.

—Busca algo que tenga apariencia de cráneo de ave.

Lo único que encontré con esa descripción había sido un colguije de plata en su cuello, la cual arranqué de un jalón.

—He, ¡James! —Llamé para capturar su mirada —, ¿Le vez aspecto de llave? —Consulté lanzándole puntualmente la gargantilla a las manos desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Creo que es ésta,—Afirmó una vez atrapó habilidosamente la cadena en pleno aire y la examinó por breves momentos. —Vámonos. —Ordenó cuando se la guardó en el bolso del pantalón.

Enseguida me incorporé y le seguí.

Asomé la cabeza, nuevamente con la máscara de mortífago puesta, por la esquina de un corredor de la mansión. En un lugar infestado de mortífagos, lo mejor era verificar que el camino estuviera libre de peligro.

—Sigamos, no hay muros en la costa—Avisé, jalando la empuñadura de su túnica. —¿Tienes idea de hacia dónde hay que dirigirnos? — Cuestioné a medida que cruzábamos el pasillo a paso decidido y rápido mientras manteníamos la mirada cazadora y alerta en el camino.

—Al sótano—Respondió. Parecía que la determinación le había provocado sobrellevar con buen paso de su estado precario.

Antes de poner un pie en la siguiente galería James dio un fuerte jalón a mí túnica para echarme hacia la pared. Él también se había pegado a la misma. Se llevó los dedos a los labios indicándome que guardara silencio.

Al poco, escuché unos pasos sordos que se acercaban. Un mortífago acompañado de su elfo doméstico, cruzaba de manera insospechada el corredor perpendicular al que nos escondíamos. Procuramos no movernos ni emitir sonido alguno (ni siquiera para tomar aire). Los pasos se siguieron de largo sin advertirnos. Fue hasta que se escucharon lo prudentemente distantes para que nos relajáramos.

—¿Hacia dónde debemos dirigirnos para ir al sótano? —Pregunté a lo bajo.

—No lo sé.—Confesó franco y extrañamente indiferente, mientras asomaba un ojo para advertir la distancia del mortífago.

—¡¿No… lo sabes?!—Exclamé elevando la voz de mi murmuro.

 _—¡Shhhttt!._

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar ahí? —Cuestione moderando la voz, pero sin perder el matiz exaltado.

—Improvisando. —Contestó escueto y se volvió a mí. —Tengo un plan.

…

—¡He! Tú, —Llamé a espaldas de aquél mortífago elegante que se acompañaba e un elfo doméstico.

Aquél se volvió hacia mí contrariado. Tenía la varita apuntando al cuello de James, le llevaba como un preso con las dos manos "amordazadas" en su espalda. Potter fingía total subordinación. Rabastan Lestrange me miró un instante despectivo, pero su atención se enfocó en James Potter, a quién mostraba con la capucha baja y (desde luego) sin la máscara.

—…Me ordenaron que llevara a este traidor con el otro prisionero—Le dije al mago. Le propiné un empujón poco gentil a James para darle credibilidad a la pantomima.

El mortífago me escrutó ceñudo.

—¿Te lo ordenaron a ti? — Me cuestionó escéptico. —…¿A un recién iniciado?

Tragué pesado y asenté el rostro.

—Después de esta noche, ya no lo seré más—Respondí fingiendo una convincente altanería.

El mortífago comenzó a notar algo extraño, demoró un tiempo antes de preguntar:

—¿Dónde está Rodolphus?.

—Ocupado—Contesté improvisadamente. Nuevamente Rabastan me examinó con suspicacia y poco convencido. —…está atendiendo una junta con el señor obscuro. —Entonces añadí intentando sonar más creíble.

Barrió sus pupilas de mi a James. —Anda. —Respondió cauteloso. Zarandeó a Potter tomándolo del brazo. —Yo lo llevaré.

—Pero el señor obscuro me pidió que yo lo hiciera…—Intenté alegar para seguir al pie de la letra el plan.

El objetivo era ir yo junto con James para, no solo encontrar el sótano, si no poder someter al mortífago y a su elfo entre los dos.

James me miró en advertencia. Me pedía con su mirada que no insistiera. Creo que debía "improvisar", para que resultara su plan "improvisado". ¡Merlín! ¡Menudo desastre!

—Bien, supongo que da lo mismo. — Encogí los hombros y me di la vuelta. Fingí dirigirme de regreso a la sala por donde habíamos salido, pero a la primera oportunidad de doblar un pasillo y poder ocultarme, quedé expectante al camino que el mortífago tomaría.

Caminaron varios pasillos escaleras abajo, hasta dar hacia una gárgola de piedra, en apariencia inmóvil, pero una vez tocó la varita sobre ella, abrió sus fauces y reveló una puerta secreta dónde se apreciaba una escalera de caracol que desembocaba a las profundidades de la mansión.

En ese preciso momento dejé de seguirle para volver a llamar su atención.

—¡Oiga "señor"!—Le grité con casualidad al tal Rabastan trotando hacia él como si hubiera olvidado decirle algo muy importante. Aquél miró sobre su hombro ofuscado—…olvidé decirte que… "¡ _Desmaius!_ ". —Apunté la varita con velocidad sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja.

Antes de que el elfo reaccionara tronando los dedos, James se había apresurado deshacerse de la floja atadura que tenían sus manos y sacar de la manga de la túnica una varita escondida, la misma que le había quitado al mortífago en la habitación de la chimenea, inmovilizando al elfo.

Descendimos por la escalera de caracol, y sin tiempo que perder, comenzamos a llamar con ayuda de las varitas en alto iluminando la impenetrable obscuridad con un _lumus_.

"Sr, Dearborn" Llamamos. "Señor Dearnborn","Venimos de parte de su hijo".

—¿Caradoc? —Escuchamos una voz aquejante y fatigada. —Mi hijo… mi muchacho…¿Esta bien?.

—¡Por aquí! —Informé a Potter, alcé la varita hacia dónde mi oído me indicaba que provenía la voz.

—Joder, no veo nada—Lamentó James. Supongo, sin sus anteojos y en plena obscuridad, seguramente la vista le flaqueaba como nunca.

—Señor Dearborn—Llamé a un hombre que divisaba, con la débil luz de mi lumus, detrás de una puerta de barrotes metálicos. —Somos amigos de su hijo, hemos venido a rescatarlo.

Tan pronto lo dije tuve que relamerme la lengua pensando lo raro que sonaba la más trivial línea de película, saliendo de mi boca con la voz de Snape.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo—Añadió James. Sacó el colgante del cráneo del ave que habíamos robado del cuello de la mortífaga, Bellatrix, y la empotró en la cerradura de la puerta.

La celda abrió y entré. Un lugar amplio lleno de objetos y artefactos, cubiertos por polvo y mantas. El hombre descansaba en un mueble con pocas fuerzas. Me apresuré a montarme el brazo, sobre el hombro, de un afectado y desgastado padre de Caradoc Dearborn, y le ayudé a incorporarse.

Mientras yo sacaba al hombre que se encontraba en un estado débil, advertí a James arrastrando al mortífago desde sus pies rumbo a la celda. Me alegró que lo hubiera pensado, no estaba de sobra asegurarse de dejar a los Lestrange fuera del camino.

Una vez lo metió en la celda, abrió su capa y descubrió un tahalí extraño, adecuado para una varita. Vi que sacó de ella su propia caoba de 28 centímetros.

—¡Andando!, —Manifestó. —Al armario—Informó. Volvió asegurar la cerradura y salimos del pasadizo del sótano. Yo llevando al concejal del ministerio de un brazo, y James con la varita en alto en alerta de enemigos.

—… ¿No había un elfo doméstico? —Recordé cuando de pronto me topé con la estancia despejada.

Miró rápidamente por la estancia. —Más vale que nos demos prisa—Urgió.

Andábamos lo más rápido que podíamos. Sabíamos que si el Elfo doméstico se había logrado des petrificar, su acción primeria sería poner sobre aviso de nosotros a los presentes de la mansión. Ni yo, ni James, teníamos intenciones de atestiguar en carne propia la ira de Voldemort.

Nos escabullimos entre los corredores, de vez en cuando escondiéndonos de la presencia de algún enmascarado haciendo guardia frente alguna puerta. Por fortuna James era experto en el arte de escurrirse y adelantarse a los testigos potenciales. Lo hacía con tal maestría que de pronto no me sorprendía que pudiera burlar el patrullaje de Filch, McGonagall o cualquier profesor, si no, más bien me comenzó a sorprender la habilidad por quién lo lograra pillar.

Pescamos desprevenido, directo desde la espalda, a un mortífago que se hallaba haciendo guardia frente al armario evanescente. Tenía la máscara desacomodada sobre su coronilla, parecía saborear, despreocupado y confiado, un paquete de grajeas.

— _Slugulus Eructo_ —Conjuró James en voz baja.

El mortifago comenzó a convulsionar, como si una grajea se le hubiera atorado en la garganta, empezó a darse golpes en el pecho, como provocándose el vómito. Y de pronto una gorda y grumosa babosa salió de su boca y se retorció en el piso. El mortífago asqueado y horrorizado echó un vistazo a la caja de grajeas atribuyéndole la maldición a las mismas. Enseguida se llevó las manos al a boca, parecía que una segunda babosa luchaba por salir. El mortífago tiró la caja y se echó a correr, supongo, hacia el baño más próximo.

Salimos de las sombras. El camino estaba despejado, James abrió la puerta del armario.

—Señor Dearborn—Pidió al hombre exánime —Usted primero—Decretó. —El armario lo llevará directo a Hogwarts.

—Usted—Apuntó a James —Es el muchacho de los Potter ¿No es así? —Cuestionó.

—Lo soy—Respondió James asentando la barbilla.

—Y usted…—Me miró —¿No eres Severus? ese muchacho de Slytherin —Intentó reconocerme. Supongo, Caradoc en algún punto debió presentar a Snape a su padre. A fin de cuentas, llegaron a ser amigos en algún pasado, o algo así.

—¿Snape?... no. no… Soy Mary Macdonald—Aclaré.

Pese a su desorientación y confusión, el señor intercambió una mirada hacia los dos.

—Les estaré agradecido por esto—Manifestó antes de adentrarse al armario.

James cerró sus puertas. Tras estremecerse un instante, volvió abrirlas para mostrar sus interiores huecos. Parecía que el Señor Dearborn había logrado trasladarse exitosamente a Hogwarts.

—Ahora tu.—Ordenó James.

—Tú debes ir primero, James—Propuse —Estás más débil.

—No hay tiempo para esto…

"¡PUM KATAPASH!"

De pronto el armario estalló, como si una bomba pirotécnica hubiera reventado dentro de él. James y yo salimos disparados, empujados por la fuerza del aire caliente. Cuando volvimos la vista notamos la madera crujiente y quebrada del armario, y desde su interior se comenzó a desprender hilos de humo con aroma a leño carbonizado.

Estaba paralizada. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué de pronto el armario explotó?

Aquél Elfo Doméstico que había desaparecido en el pasadizo del sótano, de pronto estaba tras nosotros carcajeando con una eufórica risa.

—¡KURTIS LOS ATRAPÓ! —Chillo aplaudiendo para si mismo. —Los señores Lestrange estarán orgullosos. ¡LOS INTRUSOS YA NO PODRAN SALIR!

Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. El elfo había averiado el Armario Evanescente con propósito de impedir nuestra fuga. Había estropeado nuestro único pase de vuelta a Hogwarts.

El elfo sacudió sus dos orejas de murciélago y saltó hacia nosotros como un gremblin salvaje con un grito agudo. No nos hizo daño, solo quería asegurarse de hacer contacto apretando nuestras túnicas. Elevó su huesuda mano, y tronó los dedos en el aire.

De pronto el suelo desapareció, las entrañas se me retorcieron y sentí todo dar vueltas cómo si girara sobre mi eje. Apunto del vómito me di cuenta estaba, junto con James, devuelta en esa sala frente a una gran chimenea crepitante dónde se erguía la gran cabeza cercenada de dragón.

Bellatrix Lestange y Rodolphus Lestrange estaban recompuestos, de pie, y en un estado intranquilo. Tan pronto aparecimos se giraron para contemplarnos.

—¡Bien hecho Elfo! —Habló Bellatrix con una ominosa risa y los ojos extasiados de rabia.


	45. Regulus Black

_Hayleyhaha: ¿Por qué Regulus cambió de parecer respecto Voldemort?_

 _J.K. Rowling: no estaba preparado para la realidad de la vida como un Mortífago. Fue el intento de asesinato de Kreacher por Voldemort lo que realmente lo convirtió._

* * *

CAPÍTULOS FINALES

 **Regulus Black**

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Aerosmith- Dream On (1973)_

Bajo los orificios de la máscara metálica de la señora Lestrange, dónde un par de ojos inquietos se asomaban, un abominable brillo de triunfo titiló.

—¡Bien hecho Elfo! —Graznó la bruja de manera implosiva.

El aire de mis pulmones se aceleró, no precisamente de miedo, más bien, asumiendo el peligro que nos deparaba, el callejón sin salida en el que habíamos encallado.

La pareja Lestrange se encaminó hacia nosotros a paso raudo. Apreté el puño, con intención de aferrarme a mi varita y pelear.

Sabía que ambos mortífagos deberían estar desarmados, pues tanto Mary como yo habíamos tomado sus varitas, precisamente adelantándonos a un contratiempo como en el que entonces estábamos. Pero pronto me di cuenta con terror que mi puño estaba vacío, ninguna de las varitas que había recolectado estaban en mi poder.

El elfo doméstico de los Lestrange no sólo nos había interceptado y llevado de vuelta a sus amos, sino que, una vez más, había procurado despojarnos de cualquier protección o herramienta que nos diera una oportunidad de escapar.

Sentí la boca de mi estómago retorcerse. Regresaba a ser el prisionero desarmado, ahora sin oportunidad de un armario que nos condujera de vuelta a Hogwarts, y con Mary Macdonald en la misma desoladora situación de peligro letal.

El mortífago fue el primero en reclamar al elfo su varita de vuelta, la cual de inmediato apuntó hacia mí. Sentí una cuerda que se enroscó en mi cuerpo, apretando mis brazos y entre colándose en mis muñecas al punto de cortarme la circulación de las venas; se consolidó con un áspero y rígido nudo que me hizo imposible que ejecutar cualquier movimiento.

Por su parte la bruja se centró en mi compañera. Alargó su mano y aferró sus dedos en la garganta de aquel falso "Snape", enseguida fue a empujarla contra la pared más próxima. Apretó con fuerza. Aplastó la prominente nuez de adán contra su palma y encajó las puntiagudas y largas uñas en su yugular.

—¡Mi varita!—Exigió al elfo.

La criatura obedeció enseguida. Sacó, de entre las varitas que nos había arrebatado previamente, aquella arqueada y obscura que le correspondía a la mortífaga.

— _Revelio._ —Conjuró apuntando al rostro de Macdonald.

Apenas los halos luminosos del hechizo tocaron su cara, la sebosa y lacia cortina azabache, que caía a los costados de su rostro, se alargó hasta derramarse bajo sus hombros, serpenteando las mechas de cabello en ondulantes filamentos que pasaron del negro al café oscuro, semejante al chocolate amargo que tanto agradaba a Remus, y pronto se manifestó una densa cabellera femenina. Su cuerpo encogió varios centímetros, ensanchando las caderas, estrechando los hombros y suavizando las líneas de sus extremidades. La nariz ganchuda enderezó el tabique, reacomodó esa punta que miraba al suelo hacia un fino y respingón perfil de perfecto ángulo; Los pómulos adoptaron un aspecto felino, el arco de los ojos se amplió al paso que alargaba sus pestañas, estilizaba sus cejas e infantilizaba el resto de los rasgos faciales. Ya no podía encontrarse rastro alguno del Slytherin en ese cuerpo. El rostro de Mary Macdonald se delataba crudo e indefenso frente a Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Así que sólo es una estúpida niña, —Observó la mortífaga arrastrando las palabras con desprecio. Aferró las uñas negras al cuello con más ímpetu y examinó de cerca ese rostro recién desenmascarado.—…una insulsa adolescente que no tendrá más de dieciséis. —Calculó hundiendo la punta de la varita en la mejilla de la muchacha.

—Iré informar al señor oscuro…—Habló el mortífago enérgico y victorioso.

—¡No seas idiota! —Objetó la bruja con histeria, volviéndose hacia su marido. —¿Qué crees que nos hará si se entera que dos niños se nos escaparon en nuestra propia sala, y robaron nuestras varitas?—Cuestionó con desaprobación.

—Pero…les tenemos.

—¡Cállate idiota!.—Ordenó la mortífaga de manera terminante. Su atención se volvió a centrar en la prisionera. —…tenemos a Potter,— Meditó y encajó con más fuerza su vaina en el rostro de la chica.—…Quizá la mocosa nos pueda ser útil, si es la hija de algún funcionario de importancia… ¡ELFO! —Gritó la mujer y la criatura con orejas de alas de murciélago dio un respingo. —Trae a mi querido primo, él nos dirá si merece la pena mantener con vida a esta chiquilla.

"CRACK".

El elfo se esfumó de la habitación apenas escuchó la orden. Tras algunos muy breves momentos, reapareció en el mismo sitio empuñando de la manga de la túnica a un mortífago de aspecto joven y delgado, poseedor de unos reconocibles ojos con peculiares pupilas grises.

—Regulus.—Canturreó la mortífaga con cierta bienvenida y una voz amistosa. Tomó a Mary por la túnica y la arrastró toscamente hacia el muchacho. Una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca la lanzó a los pies de aquél y preguntó con un autoritario tono: —¿La reconoces?

El chico se inclinó hacia ella y despejó un par de mechas de cabello que surcaban su cara.

—Por supuesto que la reconozco. —Rebeló tras unos segundos de examinación. Se apartó de ella con desprecio. —Es la sangre sucia con la que sale mi hermano. —Rebeló aquél con tanta repugnancia como odio en su voz.

Entonces la mortífaga se giró lentamente a ella, se pasó la varita frente a su máscara y la desvaneció para descubrir su rostro. Un gesto extasiado se dibujaba, como si de pronto hubiera encontrado el legendario grimorio de Merlín y la máscara le estropeara el panorama.

—Así que tú eres la noviecita de mi primo. — Desplegó una sonrisa abominable y su pecho se ensanchó. —…La asquerosa que tanto dolor le causó a mi querida tía Walburga, aquella muchacha sucia que se atreve a manchar nuestro apellido Black. —Recriminó fulminándola con una hirviente mirada de odio.

De pronto era como si entregar a la hija de algún funcionario del ministerio a Voldemort fuera poca cosa contra el hallazgo que había encontrado. La bruja entrelazó los dedos y los estiró hasta tronarlos, ávida por comenzar a blandir la varita con esmero. —Voy a divertirme mucho contigo, asquerosa. —Advirtió con anhelo. — Restauraré el apellido Black a nombre de mis queridos tíos.

El mortífago rio a sus espaldas —Mi querida Bellatrix—Manifestó aquél con burla —Deshacerte de esta sangre sucia no hará que tu deshonroso primo vuelva a recobrar el antiguo respeto de tu apellido. Es un traidor que se crió en el seno de los Black.

Tras estas palabras la bruja enfureció. —Lo sé. —Reconoció en un gruñido. — El honor de mi familia quedará restituido cuando lo mate. —aseguró con iracunda convicción. Tomó a Mary del cabello y tiró de él para aproximar su gesto al suyo. —Si, pequeña mocosa, voy a encargarme de asesinar a tu novio con esta misma varita con la que te mataré a ti. —Avisó, matizando la voz con un chillido infantil mientras le mostraba de cerca el palo de nogal curvado.

La postura indiferente de Regulus con la que había permanecido hasta entonces se convirtió en un gesto de atento interés cuando escuchó esa última amenaza. Algo se anudó con fuerza en mis entrañas, mi torrente se volvió helado y frío cuando escuché las palabras de Bellatrix. Comencé a forcejear para inútilmente intentar librarme de las cuerdas que me apresaban.

—NO LO HARÁS —Intenté decir. Por desgracia la cuerda anudada alrededor de mi boca amortiguaba mis palabras. —¡No los vas a tocar! —Insistía en gritar.

La bruja buscó mi rostro al percatarse de mis bramidos ahogados.

—Regulus, se gentil y escolta a nuestro invitado al sótano; Ya llegará el turno de jugar con él. —Ordenó la señora Lestrange indiferente a mi cólera. Enseguida volvió su vista a Macdonald y rio con cinismo.—Primero los sangresucia, luego los traidores de la sangre. —Cantó infantilmente.

Regulus se encaminó a mí y me dio un empujón hacia la puerta de salida. Al momento de hacer esto, insistí en volverme hacia Mary para, aunque sea, cederle un gesto de apoyo, pero el hermano de Sirius me lo impidió.

Tras cruzar el umbral de entrada sólo alcancé a escuchar de los macabros labios de Bellatrix la maldición de dolor, "Crució", seguido por el desgarrador y doloroso grito de la gryffindor. La puerta se cerró de un golpe. El cuervo de piedra aleteó y ahora solo podía imaginar el horrible dolor que padecería ante la furia de la mortífaga famosa por jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas.

Luché por no abandonar a Mary, tenía que regresar a la habitación, pero el hermano de Sirius me comenzó arrastrar contra mi voluntad, ayudándose de un encantamiento controlador del que era incapaz de aludir.

Me guió hacia un rumbo distinto, muy alejado del camino que previamente había tomado para encaminarme al mencionado sótano. El trayecto desembocaba hacia la parte posterior de la mansión Lestrange. ¿Adónde pretendía llevarme? ¿Acaso era otra entrada al sótano donde recluían a sus prisioneros?... ¿O era que antes de encerrarme quería torturarme un tanto?

—Tienes muy poco tiempo. —Avisó entre dientes. Hablaba por lo bajo con cierto apuro en su voz.

El muchacho miró ambos lados, abrió una alacena la cual resguardaba en su interior una Nimbus 77 en excelente estado.

—Al momento que cruces la protección de la mansión la alarma pondrá en alerta al señor oscuro…

Elevó la varita que mostraba una chispa abrasadora de un color rojo vivo, que, por un segundo, pensé que me quemaría en alguna zona del cuerpo, pero la dirigió hacia el nudo de las cuerdas que aprisionaba mis manos.

—Te daré un par de segundos de ventaja para escapar. —Dijo mientras aflojaba las cuerdas.

Intenté girar la vista hacia él, pensando haber escuchado mal. ¿Acaso se trataba de otro Gryffindor infiltrado? O me estaba jugando una broma. Le estudié con detenimiento, ¿Cuantos más chicos se habían colado a la guarida de Voldemort?

Pronto concluí que no podía ser otro de mis compañeros. Ningún Gryffindor habría tenido la sangre fría de entregar a Macdonald de la manera en que este chico recién lo había hecho, delatándola y dejándola a merced de la crueldad de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tras algunos tajos quemando el borde de las cuerdas que me amordazaban y aflojadas lo suficiente, forcejeé para terminar de liberarme por mi cuenta. Me abalance a él en un gesto rápido y hostil. Era por lo menos una cabeza más baja que la mía y delgado como lo demandaba un buscador, por lo que a pesar de estar en desventaja y no contar con una varita en el puño como él, no fue difícil someterlo con apenas un movimiento oportuno y preciso.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —Cuestioné con escepticismo.

Había sido él mismo quién me había puesto en este embrollo desde un inicio, sus intenciones no podían ser buenas dada su inclinación obscura y una rivalidad alimentada por el Quidditch.

—¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo por ti? —Espetó con enfado. —¡Lo hago por mi hermano! —Reveló con una franqueza que hacían sus ojos temblar. —Ya escuchaste a mi prima, pretende matarlo.

Clavé la mirada recelosa en él. Podía sentir su cuerpo agitado bajo mi brazo que lo sometía con fuerza, él no forcejeaba ni intentaba liberarse.

—¡Ponlo sobre aviso! —Pidió. Sentí el aire caliente y agitado de su aliento estrellarse sobre mi barbilla.

—Podrías decírselo tú mismo. —Manifesté aun con suspicacia.

El chico negó el rostro. —¡Por Merlín! —Exclamó con sorna como si le pareciera de lo más absurda mi propuesta. —Sirius nunca me ha escuchado, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra.—Confesó con una amarga convicción— ¿Que creés que me tomaría en serio si le pongo sobreaviso de que nuestra propia prima le quiere matar?—Cuestionó advirtiendo esa respuesta que tanto él como yo sabíamos.—...En cambio a ti...—entornó los ojos— Eres el único a quién ese idiota escucha.

Inflé el pecho reflexivo. Sabía leer a Sirius en cada gesto y cada palabra, y de alguna manera podía desencriptar a Regulus con el mismo patrón, eran muy similares a pesar de todas sus diferencias. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar que, a pesar de todo, aún se protegían desde sus trincheras. Sabía que lo que me estaba diciendo era sincero, y sabía que auténticamente le había puesto en alarma saber que Sirius estaba en peligro. Apreté los dientes y lo solté.

—No me iré sin ella. —Decreté dando un paso de vuelta hacia el corredor que me conduciría de vuelta a esa sala.

—Potter—Advirtió el Slytherin. Me jaló del jersey y me empujó al camino de salida —¡No seas idiota!, No tienes tiempo y esa sangre sucia no vale…

No terminó de hablar, le propiné un limpio puñetazo al estómago que le había sofocado.

El chico emitió un tosido afónico a medida que se doblaba de dolor y sus rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerse.

Los buscadores suelen ser rápidos, pero también son extremadamente débiles. No suelen tener buena resistencia a los golpes o al contacto con otros jugadores, y contaba con ello al momento de asestarle el golpe. Le arrebaté la varita, tomé la Nimbus guardada en esa alacena y dejé al chico lidiando con el dolor en aquél piso.

Corrí de vuelta a aquella estancia dónde Bellatrix estaría torturando a Mary.

Escuchaba los gritos de dolor desde el otro lado de la puerta, seguidos por las carcajadas histéricas de Bellatrix. Conté hasta tres, lo que estuviera por hacer tenía que ser rápido y certero. Estaba en desventaja. Dentro de esa sala estaban dos mortífagos armados, un elfo doméstico y una chica torturada. Después de abrir esa puerta sólo contaría con un hechizo de ventaja por el factor sorpresa y la escoba voladora para escapar.

Una. Hice una respiración profunda. Dos. Después una exhalación para armarme de fuerzas. Tres… " _BOMBARDA_ ".


	46. EL ANIMAGO

_"Sus pezuñas no dejaban huellas en la orilla. Miraba a Harry con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente inclinó la cornamenta. Y Harry comprendió: —Cornamenta —susurró Harry Potter_

 _(...)_

 _—Sí, tu padre se transformaba siempre en ciervo —confirmó—.Lo adivinaste. Por eso lo llamábamos Cornamenta. —Lupin puso los últimos libros en la maleta, cerró los cajones y se volvió para mirar a Harry"_

Harry Potter y Remus Lupin. Capítulo 22, Más Lechuzas Mensajeras

Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban

* * *

 **PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **El Animago**

 ** _JAMES POTTER_**

 _—¡BOMBARDA!_

La puerta estalló, el marco se desquebrajó en mil pedazos, sentí el retumbo del suelo en mis pies y el polvo se alzó nublando mí, ya de por sí, deficiente vista.

No me di el tiempo de contemplar el desastre; Tan pronto como había profanado la entrada de esa sala sabía que tendría oportunidad de sólo conjurar un único hechizo tras el aturdimiento de la bomba. Agité la varita que había arrebatado a Regulus Black.

 _—¡Immobilus_!

El encantamiento de congelamiento, efectivo por lo menos tres segundos antes de que estos recuperaran la facultad de contraatacar.

No perdí el tiempo. _Primer segundo_. Di una zancada, salté sobre la Nimbus y alcé el vuelo.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Really Slow Motion - Aeorien_

Aferré una mano firme en el palo de la escoba, el resto del cuerpo estaba al ras del piso estirando el brazo para alcanzar mi objetivo: Mary Macdonal. _Dos segundos._ ¿Volvería a lograr la proeza que tanto se he había vitoreado en el campo? . Visualizaba la ventana como un aro de la portería al que debía llegar, volando a un metro sobre el suelo alcancé el brazo de la chica y sin detener el trayecto, me dirigí a la ventana. Me aferre a ese brazo con fuerza. _Tres segundos_. La levanté como una muñeca de trapo de cuarenta o cincuenta kilos, acomodándola delante de mí, sobre el palo del vehículo, antes del inminente impacto contra el cristal que conformaba el ventanal. Cerré con fuerza los ojos.

El restallante sonido del cristal reverberó en mis oídos. Los trozos de vidrios salieron disparados a todas las direcciones, algunos fueron a rasgarme las ropas. No fui consiente de múltiples micro heridas sangrantes hasta que sentí la briza nocturna arañándome la piel. De un momento a otro estaba fuera.

Resonó enseguida el maullido de la alarma de la protección que, instantes antes, el hermano de Sirius me había advertido que poseía la mansión Lestrange.

Mi aguda intuición de Cazador me advirtió que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad a mis espaldas y volví la vista sobre mi hombro. Un chispeante relámpago verde se había disparado contra mí. Ejecuté un tonel de 360 grados esquivando de manera puntual la amenaza, como si de una bludger se tratara, sabía que el aire siempre fue, y será, mi definitivo terreno. Mary por poco cae tras la hazaña acrobática, logré aferrarme a ella a tiempo para evitar que resbalara y aproveche para acomodarla a horcajadas, frente a mí, en la escoba.

El maullido de la aturdidora alarma se perdía en el eco nocturno a medida que ascendíamos de manera vertiginosa trazando una diagonal hacia una majestuosa luna llena en el cénit noctámbulo.

Pronto las dimensiones de aquella casa, así como la del resto de las que había en las cercanías, fueron encogiéndose, haciéndose diminutas como maquetas de juguete. Al cabo de un parpadeo solo podían distinguirse sus luces como pequeñas luciérnagas en un paraje bucólico. Los campos verdes, las calles de concreto y los pueblos se convirtieron en una sábana extensa con diminutas luces titilantes bajo nuestros pies, extendiéndose en un interminable horizonte.

Atravesamos la borrascosa espesura de una gran nube hasta colocarnos sobre ella, y resguardados con su grisácea condensación, seguí volando en línea recta, a tanta velocidad como me lo permitiera la escoba.

—¡Lanzadora! —Llamé. —¡Lanzadora! —Intentaba hacer sonar mi voz por encima del aire agitándose y golpeteándonos el oído.

Hasta entonces noté que apenas podía sostenerse, lograba mantenerse en la escoba por qué con mi brazo firme rodeando su estómago aferraba su tronco contra mi pecho; Parecía tan débil que sus ojos no lograban abrirse por completo. ¿Qué había hecho Bellatrix? No tenía idea, pero parecía que la había torturado al punto de drenar la vitalidad de su cuerpo.

— ¡Resiste!, pronto estaremos a salvo en Hogwarts—Prometí alzando la voz.

Lo cierto es que solo eran palabras huecas. No tenía una idea sobre en qué parte de gran Bretaña estaríamos volando, ni una mínima noción de a dónde me dirigía, mucho menos qué camino habría que tomar para regresar a Hogwarts. Pero de eso ya me preocuparía después. Mi sentido de cazador me advertía que algo rápido y amenazante se aproximaba.

Me hice a un lado en un zigzagueo brusco, una táctica que dominaba con soltura sobre la escoba. Me pasó rozando un llameante rayo de color rojo brillante. Giré mi cuello. Un sexteto de mortífagos nos seguían desde sus propios vehículos voladores.

¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!.

Un festín de maleficios comenzó a estallar a mi alrededor como fuegos pirotécnicos multicolores, impactando cada vez más cerca.

Si creyera en el destino, apostaría que el Quidditch me había preparado toda mi vida para ese momento.

Eran como decenas de Bludgers compitiendo entre sí para asestarme un golpe. Primero esquivé una llamarada de fuego con un tornel de dos giros, que se trasformaron en tres cuando se perfilo una amenazante luz flameante sobre mi cabeza. Entonces volé en zigzagueo para evadir distintos haces de luz nacaradas que raspaban el viento y zumbaban aturdiéndome el oído. Sabía que duraría muy poco si seguía así, era cuestión d tiempo antes de que asestaran alguna maldición; Tenía que perderlos de vista.

Pensé en una acrobacia, una que fuese lo suficientemente difícil de realizar para evitar que alguno pudiera seguir mi estela. "La caída de hélice" (hazaña acrobática que yo y unos cuantos atletas dominábamos en el campo).

 _Musicalización de Capitulo: Peter Crowley - Illusion_

Redirigí la dirección rumbo a las estrellas, me pegué a mi pasajera y me atenacé al palo de la escoba con fuerza.

Por unos segundos volamos de cabeza, sobre las coronillas de los mortífagos, para enseguida proyectarnos al nadir del vacío en caída libre. Sentí un hueco elevarse en la boca del estómago, un cosquilleo frío se extendió a lo largo de mi espina dorsal y el cuerpo entró en un nirvánico estado de limbo. La ráfaga de todos los vientos colisionaba contra mí rostro, yo sólo apretaba el cuerpo de la chica contra mí.

Entonces vislumbre, una vez cruzando la espesura de las nubes, en la densidad de las nieblas de la noche, un amplio y espeso bosque montañoso que se ampliaba verde y basto bajo nosotros. Con pinos altos y hierva, montañas coronadas de nieve y un enorme lago negro que reflejaba el firmamento nocturno con un perfecto esplendor, entendí, por el paraje lleno de rocas, que estábamos en alguna zona de las tierras altas de Escocia.

Ejecuté una curva prolongada para enderezar el rumbo y contrarrestar la velocidad del descenso, calculando los 50 pies de altura, seguí él vuelo en horizontal.

Retorné mi vista a mi espalda con la esperanza de haber perdido de vista a los mortífagos. Podía contemplar con alivio, y una triunfal euforia, que sólo se vislumbraba la niebla escocesa, nubes, estrellas y las negrecidas siluetas de un sinfín de montañas en el horizonte. Un glorioso momento en el que comencé a cantar "victoria" desde mis adentros. Pero tan pronto volví mi vista hacia el frente mi pupila captó algo llameante y de un rojo resplandeciente, aproximándose a nosotros con una mórbida velocidad.

Desplegaba unas enormes alas que abría y cerraba cual murciélago, serpenteando en el aire, ganando a cada segundo tamaño y forma. Emitía tal fulgor que iluminaba los alrededores del bosque, ahí por donde pasaba, como una titánica llama flotante. La criatura abrió sus fauces, prorrumpió un rígido tal que enmudeció los cielos con un bramido bestial y borboteante, como el que emitirían cien calderos con metal fundido al punto del hervor. ¡UN DRAGÓN!… era algo peor, un dragón conformado de Fuego Maldito.

De inmediato viré la dirección, escapando, tan rápido como permitía la capacidad de vuelo máxima de la escoba, de aquélla bestialidad que amenazaba con carbonizarnos.

Escuchaba su monstruoso aleteo cortar el viento, al tiempo sus llamas gorjeantes e incandescentes aproximarse; Su llameante luz comenzó a tenderse a mis espaldas aclarando la noche, reflejando su fuego el lago, a mis pies, y su luminiscencia roja teñía la cara de las coníferas de los árboles, proyectando su sombra en sus suelos.

Sentí el calor que emanaba acariciarme la nuca, al principio con una agradable calidez en contrapuesta con el gélido viento glacial de las tierras altas, pero a medida que se acercaba amenazaba con un ardor capaz de escocer la piel sin tocarla.

Di una ojeada tras mi hombro. Los hervores del aire ardían en mi cara, la criatura estaba a menos de diez metros de nosotros y comenzó abrir sus titánicas fauces, mostrando sus llameantes colmillos conformados de fuego puro. Apunto de que la bestia vomitara una llamarada letal, pensé rápido. La escoba jamás podría competir con la velocidad del fuego maldito, y sabía que, si no ejecutaba algún escape, pronto estaríamos condenados a morir calcinados.

Por lo que, en un acto de fe y el corazón al tope, la única salida de supervivencia que me cruzó por la mente fue abrazar a mi compañera y lanzarme fuera de la escoba, directo al lago negro y gélido bajo nosotros.

Mientras rogaba a Merlín que sus aguas sean lo suficientemente profundas para sobrevivir a la caída, podía ver sobre mi cabeza cómo la criatura alada engullía la hermosa y heroica Nimbus 77 a la que debía la fuga, transformándola en ceniza y polvo.

Con la silueta del dragón de fuego tatuada en mi pupila, me zambullí en las heladas profundidades del lago.

La fuerza de la caída provocó una sumersión profunda, al punto de sentir los pulmones vaciarse y un dolor pulsante en los oídos. Tras una larga cortina de burbujas, trabajosa y torpemente pude patalear devuelta a la superficie con la túnica pesada agolpándose entre las piernas y los pies frígidos, envueltos en unos deportivos congestionados de agua glacial.

Después de tragar una gran bocanada de aire, lo primero que hice fue verificar que Mary siguiera respirando. Por fortuna lo hacía, aún estaba débil, pero viva…

Nadé hasta la orilla más próxima, arrastrando a la muchacha conmigo. Me habrá tomado una eternidad nadar en esas condiciones, un brazo, aguas álgidas y una chica semi desfallecida. Tan pronto alcancé la orilla me despojé de la estorbosa y repugnante túnica negra que mi corta carrera como mortífago me había heredado. Me quité los deportivos y las calcetas. Y me tendí un segundo a las faldas de la hierba, intentando recobrar el aliento, mientras observaba la luna llena sobre mí helarme los huesos.

Mary Macdonald se encontraba a lado mío, descansando bocabajo. Giré mi vista aquella. Veía la mitad de su rostro destilando gotitas de agua dulce teñidas por la aureola lunar. Sus delgados dedos temblaban, rascaban débilmente la tierra sobre la que descansaba. Tomé su mano. No estaba seguro si podría escucharme, pero seguro podría sentirme. Fue mi manera de decirle que estaba a salvo.

Pestañeó débilmente y su ojo entreabierto me miró, tiritaba. Una discreta risa desvaída y castañeante se dibujó en su cara. Sonreí igual.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó con un susurro, un halo de vapor se escapaba de su boca.

—En algún lago perdido de escocia—Respondí con voz cansada, pero sin perder el humor, noté que mi aliento también despedía ese vaho.

Dio un largo pestañeo.

—Gracias, — masculló quedamente y apretó mi mano.—por salvarme.

—Tu, me salvaste a mí—Le recordé con un murmuro amistoso.

 ** _MARY MCDONALD_**

 _Musicalización de capítulo: Peter Gabriel – Heroes (Cover)_

Supongo que estábamos a mano, habíamos saldado esa deuda de vida. Hubiera deseado que ese momento fuera eterno, o quizá un poco más largo, pero el destino caprichoso y arbitrario tenía sus propios planes.

A lo lejos se escuchaban pisadas y voces indescifrables. James enseguida se puso en alerta. Luces distantes, semejantes a linternas, se proyectaban a todas direcciones buscándonos. El peligro aún no terminaba. Los mortífagos seguían la persecución a pie, peinando los bosques.

—Debemos movernos—Susurró James.

Asenté el rostro. Intenté incorporarme, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Pronto sentí el brazo del muchacho pasarme por los hombros, y el otro por las piernas, y de pronto me elevó del suelo, sosteniéndome contra él, pegándome a sus húmedas ropas.

Nos alejamos de la orilla del lago para avanzar entre las sombras de los árboles. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza bajo su pecho y su aliento entrecortado soplar sobre mi rostro mientras avanzaba a zancadas entre los arbustos, haciendo crujir el camino de hierba y hojas.

Las luces provenientes de las varitas de los mortífagos comenzaron a multiplicarse, no solo de una, sino de muchas direcciones lejanas.

—Déjame, —Le ordené. —Tu puedes salvarte—Manifesté. No pretendía ser valiente, estaba consciente de que era una carga, un estorbo. Y James, en cambio, poseía la fuerza para escapar y llegar a un lugar seguro.

—"¡Por aquí!"—Habló una voz —"¡Escuché algo!"—Advirtió la misma. Una varita en alto se acercaba.

James exhaló con fuerza. Se inclinó y me tendió con cuidado al pie del tronco más grueso y alto de las cercanías. Se llevó la mano al bolso trasero del pantalón y sacó una varita.

—Toma.—Me la entregó pegándola a mí pecho. —Recupera fuerza y regresa a Inglaterra…

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunté temiendo un estúpido acto de valentía.

—Yo…—Dijo de manera apresurada. —Los distraeré, voy a perderlos de vista.

—¡No!, ¡James!…—Rogué, entendiendo el sacrificio que estaba por hacer. De haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes me hubiera aferrado a él, obligándolo a quedarse.

—Confía en mí.

Las luces de los mortífagos ya estaban peligrosamente cerca de nosotros, escuchaba sus pasos y sus murmuros. James se incorporó, arqueó el cuello mirando la luna y lo que sucedió a continuación me paralizó las venas, eclipsó por completo todo lo que hubiera pasado antes y se grabó profundo en mí memoria.

Una hermosa cornamenta comenzó a nacer de los costados de su cráneo, como grandes ramas de un manzano creciendo en cámara acelerada, formaron un alto tallo con candiles puntiagudos brotando de él; sus orejas comenzaron alargarse hasta almendrarse y abrirse, reacomodándose en sus costados, hasta posicionarse debajo de esa corona de cuernos. La mandíbula se alargó como botella, los surcos de la boca se extendieron, desvaneció por completo los labios; De sus poros faciales brotó un pelaje café y delgado, que espesó hasta invadir su piel y tapizar cada centímetro de aquél, al punto de no dejar rastro de su color humano. El forro de pelo se extendió hasta ocultar sus prendas, los dedos, las manos, todo excepto la nariz, la cual encogió, negreció y se acható hasta volverse una cúbica protuberancia en la punta del hocico. Los ojos crecieron, sus pestañas engrosaron. Las piernas tronaron contraponiendo sus rodillas y succionando todo músculo humano de sus pantorrillas, se formaron extremidades muy delgadas y huesudas. Ya no tenía dedos en los pies, solo pezuñas negras y finas. Sus brazos sufrieron el mismo efecto, alargando la longitud de los huesos. Agitó los cascos en el aire para luego posarlos en el piso y erguirse, magnífico y elegante, en cuatro patas.

Muda, paralizada y sin respiración, sentía el cuerpo como el reflejo del agua risada, y los labios de arena.

Era un ciervo. El mismo ciervo que había visto alguna vez en los terrenos del colegio. Majestuoso, señorial, casi onírico. James era un ciervo. "Cornamenta". Un animago. Brillante e imponente bajo el rocío de la luna.

Dio un hábil brinco en la hierba, sacudió la cornamenta y pronto se dirigió hacia un sendero vago y obscuro.

—"¡Por ahí!"—Gritó un mortífago apuntando la luz de su varita hacia la dirección que tomaba aquél gamo nocturno.

Atónita y helada, en todos los sentidos posibles, miré el ciervo galopar hasta disolverse con las penumbras, y las luces de las varitas alejarse con él.


	47. FINAL

_"Antes de que la serie Harry Potter comience —cuando Lord Voldemort le declaró la guerra al mundo mágico— Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ciudadano altamente respetado y poderoso del mundo mágico, intentó tomar el control de la situación fundando la Orden del Fénix. Varios personajes se unieron a la organización, buscando evitar que Voldemort se apodere del mundo mágico y establezca un nuevo orden mundial tiránico."_

* * *

 ** _FINAL_**

 ** _LA ESCALERA AL CIELO_**

 _Sugerencia de musicalización: Aurora - Hans Zimmer_

«Cornamenta», Pensaba boquiabierta, no me atrevía ni a pestañear. La palabra se incrustaba en mi mente sin dejar de hacer un fuerte eco entre aquello que acababa de presenciar y ese conocido apodo que James portaba con orgullo entre sus colegas; un guiño interno que ahora tenía más sentido que nunca. «Cornamenta», Repetía, y el misterio se esclarecía con vehemencia. "Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano". Eran animagos. Por supuesto, "La manada".

De pronto la respuesta a ese gran rompecabezas, que irónicamente, nunca le presté demasiada atención, ahora era el catalizador de un sinfín de dudas que se multiplicaban a medida que reflexionaba. ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?...

Salvo el viento silbando entre las ramas, todo se hallaba en el más absoluto silencio sepulcral. La espesura del bosque impedía que la luz de la luna se colara en la cepa del tronco dónde yacía recostada, débil y tiritante. Sentía los alrededores vacíos e inhóspitos, a salvo de mortífagos, si, pero al tiempo sabía que estaba indefensa y abandonada en un punto perdido del mapa.

Confundida, estupefacta y desamparada; intentaba digerir todo aquello divagando en suposiciones y preguntas interminables mientras una voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de recordarme la culpa, la preocupación o la incertidumbre de no saber si James volvería a salvo o si seguiría vivo.

Mi respiración era agitada, había un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos sin orden dentro de mi cabeza, pero fuera de ella tenía un cuerpo pesado como el plomo, tembloroso como un gato asustado, y tan exánime que era incapaz de andar.

Tomé la varita que James, el animago (Era extraño solo pensarlo) me había dejado. Con un frágil movimiento conseguí agitar el objeto entre mis dedos.

Se me ocurrió conjurar la transformación " _acuapyro_ ", aquél hechizo que Sirius me había ayudado a dominar.

Un fuego inofensivo y tibio se manifestó a partir del agua que empapaba mis ropas y mi cabello. Las pequeñas gotitas que escurrían por mis extremidades de pronto se elevaban en ascuas azules, finas como luciérnagas que se suspendían y bailaban bellamente en el aire para, tras algunos segundos, perecer en el éter de la noche.

Cerré los ojos. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. No era religiosa, pero en ese momento me encomendé al poder de la oración para pedir por la vida de James. ¿Cómo se supone que continuaría adelante sabiendo que se había sacrificado por mí? No estaba lista para seguir después de todo esto. Anhelaba que el aire húmedo y borrascoso me tragara, para no tener que enfrentarme a esto sola.

Sumida en mil pensamientos con el cuerpo agotado, la espalda descansando en el tronco de un árbol y la humedad de mí cuerpo disolviéndose en formas de danzantes brazas añiles, de pronto mi oído captó el sutil crujido de la hierba. Una zancada fina. Abrí los ojos.

Vislumbre la obscuridad del bosque, disuelta entre el paraje, cauta e imponente, una cornamenta que se abrió camino desde las sombras en un andar sigiloso. Conservaba esa misma gracia y belleza desde aquél día cuando lo avisté en los terrenos de Hogwarts, tenía aspecto de ser un ser centenario. Sabía que era él, siempre fue él. James estaba a salvo.

Aproximó su hocico y me escrutó de cerca con sus grandes ojos negros. Estudié esa gran pupila de ébano con minuciosidad.

¿Alguna vez has visto de cerca los ojos de un ciervo? Bueno puede ser algo perturbante en un principio. No son tan tiernos como suele imaginarse. Poseen una pupila de forma rectangular semejante al de una cabra; Pero, a diferencia de una cabra, la mirada de ese ciervo tenía ese peculiar brillo de inteligencia. Esos ojos decúbitos, indagantes y calculadores, que parecían leer todos mis pensamientos con perfecta claridad.

Elevé una temblorosa mano hacia él con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba. Sentí su nariz húmeda y tibia haciendo contacto con mi palma. Esta vez no se alejaba, me permitía acariciar su ternilla de manera asequible, incluso amistosa. Desplegué una desvaída mueca con alivio.

Sentí a través del tacto de mi palma cada vello de ese pelaje contraerse y desvanecerse hasta palpar la tersa piel humana escondida debajo de aquél. De un momento a otro, el ciervo retornó a su figura joven, atractiva y humana. Volvía a ser un mago de perfecta complexión, de vivaces ojos canela, vientre plano y hombros anchos. Ya no tenía pezuñas por pies, estaba de cunclillas, con una rodilla en la hierba frente a mí. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaban esa frente que volvía a tupirse de un alborotado flequillo azabache.

—¿Cómo…? —. Sostuve el aliento, entrecerrando los ojos con mucha curiosidad; No terminé de formular la pregunta. Mis ideas no lograban aclararse del todo.

 _Musicalización de Capítulo: Led Zeppelin - Stairway To Heaven (1971)_

James Potter dibujo una enternecida risa de medio lado. Se acomodó, fatigado y derregante, a un lado mío; me rodeó con un brazo cobijandome y al tiempo permitiéndome descansar mi pesada cabeza sobre su hombro. Aquél cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, deleitándose con ese momento de paz y descanso que seguramente tanto le hacía falta después de todo lo ocurrido.

—No me deje ver hasta desviarlos lo suficiente, —comenzó a explicar. —cuando se dieron cuenta que perseguían un ciervo, emprendieron su búsqueda en el otro lado del bosque.

Me pegué al pecho del muchacho, acurrucándome en los firmes músculos de su pecho, reconfortándome en el calor que emanaba de él. Mitigaba el frío de la noche y apaciguaba el temblor que no dejaba de estremecer mi cuerpo.

—Siempre fueron ustedes —adiviné en un susurro Mis viejas sospechas de la desaparición del único ejemplar de animagia, que alguna vez se me había incriminado, era ndesúés de todo acertadas. —Los Merodeadores. —recordé. —Los ladrones del manual de Animagología.

Me miró por unos segundos con un hermético gesto afable y asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

—¿Y tú? —Cuestionó en una voz débil —…¿Siempre fuiste parte del plan?

Negué el rostro. —No—mascullé. —No fue hasta hace pocos días que me enteré —declaré con franqueza. Pestañeé lentamente, comenzaba a sentir algo de ensoñación.

—¿Quién te lo rebeló?

—Yo lo descubrí —confesé.

—¿Cómo? —. Ahora quién parecía dibujar una gran interrogante en su rostro era aquél.

—Cuento con mi propia red de espionaje, —declaré con un matiz bromista —indetectable incluso con ese mapa que tienen— añadí.

Aquella respuesta sólo logró acentuar su mirada curiosa. Consideré que después de haberme revelado un secreto tan especial como lo fuese su transmutación, quizá sería un intercambio justo revelarle el mío.

—Los retratos.

Sentí su pecho contraerse con la risa perezosa que exhaló de su nariz. Apoyé la mejilla, arrullándome con el sereno latido de su corazón.

—Brillante —opinó. —Jamás lo habría pensado.

Sentí que recostaba el costado de su rostro sobre la cima de mi cabeza. Y su pecho sorbió una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —entonces preguntó con un sosegado susurro. —Te has puesto en peligro.

—no podía dejarte hacer esto solo.

—Pues, debiste hacerlo. —insistió tajante. —¿Entiendes a lo que te has expuesto?... ¿Sabes que los mortífagos jamás te perdonarán algo como esto? No le demuestras nada a nadie poniendo tu vida en riesgo…

—¿Piensas que lo hice por hacerme la valiente? —cuestioné contrariada. —...James… —susurré y elevé mi mirada a él,— En verdad ¿No lo has notado? —. Examiné sus ojos para imprimir seriedad a mis palabras.

—¿Notar qué?... —Cuestionó al paso que me frotaba el costado del brazo intentando proveerme algo de calor.

Cerré la mirada con fuerza y dejé que una lágrima silenciosa escapara.

—Que estoy enamorada de ti —confesé.

Unos momentos antes había estado al borde de la muerte. Estando junto a él, abrazada de aquel modo, sin la certeza de poder sobrevivir a esa noche helada, perdida en algún lugar que desconocía y siendo asechada por mortífagos, era fácil pensar que sería la última oportunidad de hacérselo saber. Me alegraba haberlo confesado, creo que la incógnita de no hacerlo, no me hubiera dejado vivir en paz. Aunque, lamentablemente, esa confesión había llegado muy tarde.

Paró de frotarme los brazos y volvió su vista hacia mí. Advertí cómo el bombardeo de sus latidos se aceleró.

 **James Potter**

No fue sencillo. Enmudecí (algo insólito en mí). Las únicas palabras que se me ocurrían responder parecían torpes, inapropiadas, insuficientes.

Sentí una extraña emoción, una profunda y antigua, que me produjo un mareo momentáneo. ¿O era que ya sufría de una descompensación?

Mi padre me lo había advertido cuando la conoció « _Creo que a esa chica le gustas_ ».

Al principio no le quise creer, consideraba que eran solo las alucinaciones de un padre que se nutrían de esa necedad de ver a su hijo con pareja. Entonces comencé a considerarlo contra mi voluntad. No podía gustarme, no debía. Mary Macdonald era sólo una amiga. Le gustaba Remus, "la había reclamado", y no debía alterar el orden natural de las cosas. Pero un pensamiento peligroso allanaba mi mente «Y si papá tiene razón, ¿Y si le gusto?, ¿Y si la beso?».

Si algo comenzaba a nacer tan sólo debía reprimirlo. Lo hice durante la mañana del lago, cuando propuso ir juntos al baile de eminencias, al verla volar la escoba de Quidditch, y posteriormente cuando se desenfundaba la camisa en los vestidores; Incluso reprimía algo de aflorados celos cuando la pillaba con Sirius. Entonces era sencillo. Bastaba con mirar a Lily y dejar la mente en piloto automático. Un momento con los ojos inertes en esa cabellera roja y pronto sepultaba cualquier brote naciente de sentimientos por Macdonald. Pero ahí, en ese momento me era imposible.

Me esforcé por mantener el control. No esperaba, no quería, sentirme de aquel modo. Por qué entonces era súbitamente culpable. Un traidor. Había sido novia de Sirius, suficiente daño había hecho con eso. No lo sería de nadie más.

Estuve a punto de dejar las cosas así, sabiendo que, si me reservaba los pensamientos, resultaría más fácil para los dos. Pero otra necesidad se había apoderado de mí en esos últimos minutos.

Mary Macdonald levantó la cabeza de mi pecho, me miró con ojos brumosos, e instintivamente la besé en la frente con ternura. Ella alzó la mano y acarició mi mejilla. Aderecé los mechones de su cabello tras una oreja.

Entonces me incliné despacio y volví a besarla, esta vez en los labios, apenas una caricia discreta, con suavidad y dulzura. No teníamos fuerzas para nada más. Escondió la cara en mi cuello, una lágrima empapó mi piel, apoyó la terneza de su fino perfil en mis músculos angulares y sopló un aliento cálido que palia el frío. Me acomodé entrelazando las piernas con las de ella y nos quedamos, de un momento a otro, profundamente dormidos.

 **Mary Macdonald**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, desorientada y confundida, en la enfermería del colegio. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, pero mucho más recompuesto.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí? Giré mi cabeza a un lado, hacia donde sentía la luz penetrar por la ventana. ¿Acaso todo lo que pasó fue el producto de una alucinación?

Y de pronto un "déjà vu".

Recostado, con pijama de rallas y propinándole una mordida a una barra de chocolate, el eterno chico de la enfermería descansaba en la cama contigua. Mis ojos se demoraron unos segundos en enfocarlo. ¿Remus?

—Mary—exclamó aquél. Su tranquila sonrisa surcó sus labios —haz estado durmiendo bastante.

Escuché las suelas de unos zapatos aproximarse con apremio.

—Por fin despierta …—Dijo con alivio la voz de Madame Pomfrey. —Vamos niña, —pidió. —A Dumbledore le urge verte.

A medida que me levantaba entreví las ropas de Snape, las mismas que había robado, tendidas sobre una silla adyacente, se encontraban enlodadas y raídas, evidenciando que la travesía de anoche no había sido producto de una alucinación.

Un dolor de cabeza me aquejó. ¿Qué había pasado con James?. ¿Se encontraba bien?

Pronto advertí a Caradoc Dearborn durmiendo profundamente en una silla. Descansaba la cabeza sobre una cama que era ocupada por un hombre en la enfermería. ¿Era el señor Dearborn?. Si. Lo era. Algo en mi estómago se estremeció y sonreí con esperanza al darme cuenta que, a pesar de todo, la "operación" había resultado exitosa.

Pomfrey me escoltó hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, pronunció unas palabras que no puedo recordar y se revelaron unas escaleras de caracol. Subsecuentemente la enfermera llamó a la puerta del despacho y esta se abrió.

La escena que encontraría dentro de la oficina del Director, terminó de despejar todo vestigio de sueño. Mi abuela, los señores Potter, James y Dumbledore, todos tomaban relajadamente una taza de té, como si de un domingo campestre se tratara. Desencajé la quijada e intenté hacerme una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Mary!. —Apenas verme, mi abuela se incorporó y corrió a abrasarme con fuerza. Casi sentí tronar los huesos de mi cuerpo. —¡Estaba tan preocupada!, no sabes lo que me has hecho pasar.

—Abuelita, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestioné enseguida.

¿Mi abuela en Hogwarts? Esto debía ser una alucinación, no podía haber otra explicación.

—Dados los recientes acontecimientos de anoche, la he llamado. Es una suerte que tengas un pariente cercano Squib —Habló Dumbledore con serenidad desde su escritorio, contemplándonos conmovido. Posó su taza sobre un platito y sonrió con dulzura. —… Poppy, haz sido muy amable por escoltar a la Señorita Macdonald. Yo me encargo ahora, será mejor que atienda al señor Lupin y al señor Dearborn—Pidió el director.

La enfermera se marchó cerrando la puerta. El fénix acurrucado sobre sí mismo sacudió levemente las alas y volvió a dormir. Sobre los brazos de mi abuela divisé a James, el cual sonrió.

—¿Cómo?...¿Cómo llegamos al castillo? —cuestioné algo aturdida deslizando mi pupila por los miembros de la surreal reunión.

—Tu detector de edad —.Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y sorbió otro trago a su taza. —No olvide Señorita Mcdonald que aún tiene dieciséis.

—Ser la enana de Gryffindor, nos salvó el pellejo —James manifestó en un tono despectivo y bromista tan propio de él.

—¡Jamie! —. Euphemia Potter le cedió una mirada reprobatoria.

—Es broma, mamá… ella sabe que lo es —aclaró el muchacho al punto de la carcajada.

—Mary,—Ahora la señora Potter se había incorporado, y con los ojos empañados se inclinó para estrujarme. Tras un momento, sollozó. —Salvaste a mi hijo, muchas gracias. Jamás olvidaremos esto. Estaremos siempre en deuda y agradecidos contigo.

—Bueno, él también me salvó a mí —Informé. Elevé mi vista nuevamente al chico de gafas —, dos veces —aclaré esbozando una mueca con gratitud hacia éste.

—Fueron sumamente valientes —tomó la palabra Dumbledore, —y afortunados. Pero también terriblemente irresponsables —su voz ensombreció con decepción.

No hacía falta mencionar lo último, creo que tanto James como yo conocíamos lo poco preparados y lo tonto que habíamos sido para enfrentar a los mortífagos, así como lo cerca que estuvimos de la muerte por subestimar a los mismos.

—…Y me temo que las consecuencias de sus actos los ha colocado en una situación muy delicada —Continuó el Director. —Esto no dejará indiferente a los Mortífagos, ni a su líder.

James y yo bajamos la mirada con vergüenza.

—Especialmente para usted Señorita Macdonald —subrayó el director. Exhaló profundamente. —Es muy posible que la situación se volqué hacia usted y su familia. Los señores Lestrange son obsesivos.

Los ojos afligidos de mi abuela lo confirmaban.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —pregunté de inmediato.

—A salvo —contestó el director. —La hemos trasladado con la pareja de aurores Longbottom, le aseguro que no puede estar mejor protegida. Pero mucho me temo, que ese resguardo sólo es provisional.

—Qué significa…—entorné los ojos con preocupación.

—Dumbledore y yo…—habló mi abuela con seriedad —hemos considerado que, pese a tus intenciones, no obraste de la mejor manera. ¿En verdad amordazaste a un alumno y robaste su identidad?... ¿Y su varita?

James Potter rio perezosamente por lo bajo.

—no… no le hice ningún daño —intenté defenderme nerviosa ante la acusación.

—Pero eso merece una sanción —subrayó mi abuela. —Sin mencionar que escapaste del colegio.

Esta vez no podía defenderme. Había roto las reglas y sabía que ningún acto de buena fe iban a poder excusarme.

—¿Van a expulsarme? —pregunté, temiendo lo peor.

—Me temo que si —respondió Dumbledore compungido.

—Es injusto —opinó James con un súbito atisbo de indignación. —¡No merece la expulsión! ¡Los Slytherins han torturado a otros alumnos con magia obscura, y a ellos no se les sanciona como debería! —argumentó en mi defensa.

—Dumbledore no la quiere expulsar —aclaró mi abuela con decisión—,Yo necesito sacarla de aquí. —atajó. Se volvió con una expresión suplicante —Tu madre está en peligro, y tú también lo estás. Inglaterra no es seguro —arguyó con ese tono de severidad el cual no me atrevía a desafiar. —Nuestra familia no puede seguir separada, tus padres no pueden seguir así. Estaremos seguros y a salvo en Canadá, todos juntos. Hogwarts es la única razón por la cual aún permanecemos en Inglaterra.

— No.. no me pueden expulsar, mis estudios en Hogwarts ¿Qué haré después? —Busqué el apoyo de Dumbledore, quizá este podría encontrar alguna solución.

—Me temo, señorita Macdonald, que hasta no cumplir la mayoría de edad, —recordó el director con la misma serenidad —,sus tutores tienen la autoridad de decidir su futuro académico. No hay mucho que Hogwarts pueda hacer… excepto quizá —. Hizo una pausa para sacar un pergamino cuidadosamente envuelto con el sello oficial del Director y el emblema del colegio. — Recomendarla, con excelentes referencias, para ser aceptada a Ilvermory y continuar sus estudios en América.

—Tiene que haber otra solución— insistió James.

—En cuanto a ti jovencito —reprobó la señora Potter. —No creas que saldrás impune de esta.

—¡Desafiaste al innombrable! —resaltó el señor Potter, con un tono que oscilaba la alarma y el asombro.

—¿Van a expulsarme también? —cuestionó James.

—No. — tranquilizó Dumbledore —Aunque tus padres quisieran, eres mayor de edad por lo que la decisión de permanecer en el castillo es tuya.

James miró a sus padres, luego hacia mí y finalmente a Dumbledore.

—Director …—pausó un momento calculando sus palabras. —Se que Voldemort va tras mí, y de mis padres. —. La señora Potter se llevó la mano al corazón, casi le da un infarto, aunque esa reacción nacía de la impresión de escuchar la _palabra-impronunciable_ de la boca de su hijo. —¿Creé que deberíamos resguardarnos?... me refiero ¿Podemos estar a salvo?.

Dumbledore acomodó la tasa de te, se incorporó de su asiento y miró la ventana.

— Acertaste puntualmente al comentar que ciertos alumnos, adeptos al innombrable, no han tenido un castigo pertinente, una expulsión, que desde luego merecen. —manifestó con parsimonia. —No es una decisión sencilla, pero tenerles en el castillo es más seguro que tenerles fuera de él. Aquí por lo menos se ven obligados a estar sometidos a las reglas. Pero contrario a lo que creés, no somos indiferentes al mal de ahí fuera.

—¿Somos? —repitió James.

—La Orden del Fénix —. Dumbledore sonrió.

— ¿La qué?...

—Hijo, —Fleamont Potter habló — El innombrable me ha estado buscando los últimos años. Por eso es que quería reclutarte, era la única manera de obligarme a unirme a su ejército. La Orden del Fénix nos ha estado protegiendo.

—Es una sociedad que he fundado con el propósito de frenar a Voldemort y defender a los magos dispuestos a hacerle frente—Explicó Dumbledore. — tus padres están a salvo. Por ahora su casa está bien protegida —aseguró con una sonrisa confortante. —Y tú, y tus amigos, lo estarán en Hogwarts —añadió.

Tras estas palabras intuí que Dumbledore adivinaba los miedos de James y quizá sabía más de lo que todos pensábamos.

—…siempre y cuando —advirtió el director continuando con su discurso. —Estén conscientes de los peligros a los que se exponen si intentan ser héroes sin conocer los alcances de los Mortífagos. Los miembros que queremos hacer un cambio tenemos que confiar entre nosotros, organizarnos y actuar con sabiduría. Siempre hay una transición en la vida, y creo James, que es hora de que encares esta. Ya no eres un niño y Hogwarts puede procurarte las herramientas para defenderte, si decides canalizar ese brillante talento, que posees, hacia un mejor propósito.

Un brillo de un azul eléctrico titiló en los ojos del Director. Intuía que esas palabras habían despertado algo muy dentro de James que le hizo reflexionar. Creo que era la forma en la que Dumbledore le advertía que debía madurar.

Observaba mi último crepúsculo en Hogwarts en compañía de mi ex-capitán, el acróbata de Gryffindor, James Potter. Estábamos sobre la grada más alta del campo de Quidditch mirando el campo, el castillo y sus bosques, mientras la luz de un sol rojizo extendía sus últimos rayos sobre nosotros.

—Quisiera que la cuides —pidió, tendiendome esa Snitch que había robado entre las antigüedades del colegio, aquella con la que tan a menudo solía juguetear presumiendo sus mejores reflejos.

—No puedo, James —decliné sabiéndome lo mucho que significaba para él — es tu amuleto de la suerte.

Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Tú eras mi amuleto de la buena suerte —confesó. Posó la Snitch en mi puño y cerró los dedos de mi mano con los suyos. —Es una pena… estaba por pedirte que regresaras al equipo. —suspiro desencantado posando los codos sobre la barandilla que pintaba los colores de Gryffindor.

—Me moría por regresar …—confesé imitando su tono de desánimo mientras miraba el sol con melancolía. —Prométeme algo.—pedí —Que que le darás la mejor goliza a Slytherin de mi parte —Bromeé.

Bufó una sonrisa que hizo elevar un pómulo y que se levantara el ánimo de la atmósfera. —Lo haré, que no te quede menor duda. —Alzó su nariz de vuelta al horizonte y meditó un momento. —Respecto a lo de anoche…

—No se lo diré a nadie —prometí con tranquilidad. —Eres muy bello para ir a Azkaban.

Me cedió un empujón con su hombro. Siguió un silencio apenas percudido por un embriagante viento que soplaba impregnado de los aromas frescos del bosque y la tierra escocesa.

—Me refería a lo que ocurrió después —hizo una sutil pausa para esperar encontrar mi vista. —pudo haber pasado… de haberlo sabido antes.

Tras esa confesión algo se rindió en mí. La esperanza de que, de alguna manera, esto continuara. Ya no sólo era la exnovia de su mejor amigo, también me iba lejos, sabía lo que sentía, y sabía que ahora era tarde. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la caricia del aire.

—Lo sé —respondí comprensiva. Desdibujé esa sonrisa producto de las bromas anteriores. Me monte un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con algo de timidez —sé que Sirius es tu amigo pero no me gustaría que lo supiera…

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a tranquilizarme —no se lo diré. Es mi amigo, pero me guardo algunas cosas para mí. —se mordió los labios y asentó el rostro con lentitud, dejando entre los dos un acuerdo tácito de confidencialidad.

Sonreí agachando la cabeza agradecida, pero también notando que eran las mismas palabras que alguna vez me había dicho Sirius.

Y por un fugaz instante, por una levísima pizca de tiempo que flotó en el aire como las brasas en un cielo de verano, recordé de pronto las cartas de tarot que Marlene alguna vez me había revelado.

«La estrella». Una luz había se encendió en mi cabeza «Sirius»… «la carta de los enamorados», «La traición» … y comencé a comprenderlo. No había sido casual que Dumbledore le diera la autoridad a Marlene de sancionar con una detención a James, justamente, cuando iba a asistir al baile de las eminencias.

—James—hablé de pronto rompiendo el silencio —¿Recuerdas cuando Marlene te leyó el tarot en cuarto grado?

El muchacho se quedó confundido ante la pregunta, tan fuera de lugar y tan salida sin previo aviso, me escrutó por un segundo cómo si no hubiera entendido bien. Sabía que la pregunta era aparentemente tonta, pero tenía que averiguarlo antes de marcharme para siempre de Hogwarts.

—Merlín—manifestó con una sutil risa —no.

Suspiré algo desilusionada y entendí que era muy obvio que no recordaría aquello. Adivinación para él era, como para la mayoría, una materia inútil y más bien un juego.

—bueno —reflexionó un momento —recuerdo algo —confesó. —…la última carta que tiró.

Mis pupilas quedaron abiertas de par en par, pronto tenía toda mi atención sobre él.

—Lo recuerdo por qué... bueno su significado era extraño. —explicó frunciendo el entrecejo sintiéndose algo torpe al respecto. —era una...— negó la cabeza haciendo memoria —…una escalera al cielo —reveló.

Una gran incógnita se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Creo que, según el manual del tarot, podía significar dos cosas: Una inminente despedida o…una inminente muerte —rio. —Es absurdo. ¿No lo crees?

Parpadeé y desvié mi vista hacia el panorama del castillo. Me quedé sin aliento y pensé:

«Marlene, ¿Qué hiciste?»

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FANFICTION HASTA ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

DIOS, QUE HONOR HA SIDO COMPARTIR ESTE VIAJE CON USTEDES, SUS COMENTARIOS Y REACCIONES HACÍAN EL MUNDO PARA MI.

ESTE VIAJE COMENZÓ UNA NOCHE DE ENERO DE 2018, CUANDO TERMINÉ DE LEER HARRY POTTER 5 TRAS AÑOS (concretamente 10) SIN SABER NADA DE LA SAGA, ¡HAN PASADO 10 MESES! RECUERDO QUEDARME TODA LA NOCHE PENSANDO E IDEANDO TANTAS COSAS, RECUERDO ESCUCHAR MI LISTA DE REPRODUCCIÓN DE LOS AÑOS 70(y si, es por eso que cada capítulo tiene una canción) POR QUE PARA MI LOS MERODEADORES ES TODO UN ECOSISTEMA. SON AÑOS DORADOS DE LA MÚSICA Y AÑOS DORADOS EN EL CASTILLO. SON MI RAZÓN DE AMAR HARRY POTTER.

MUCHAS DE LAS COSAS PLANEADAS ESA NOCHE SOBREVIVIERON Y OTRAS TANTAS QUEDARON DESECHADAS (Puff si, en la idea anterior James Potter era realmente un Bastardo con letras mayúsculas).

TENGO MUCHAS ACLARACIONES QUE HACER, AGRADECIMIENTOS NOTAS. EN FIN. LAS PALABRAS AHORA SE QUEDAN CORTAS. ¡ESTO AUN NO TERMINA ME QUEDAN DOS EPÍLOGOS! (Si, no uno, si no dos! XD) ASÍ QUE MEJOR ME GUARDARÉ TODAS ESTAS PALABRAS PARA LOS EPÍLOGOS.


	48. Epilogo 1 (Marlene McKinnon)

**Epilogo 1 (Marlene McKinnon)**

 **POLVO EN EL AIRE**

 _"La tortura y los hechizos dejaron en muy mal estado a Bertha Jorkins, motivo por el cual Lord Voldemort la asesinó, al no resultarle más útil, y utilizó su muerte para hacer de Nagini un Horrocrux"_

Bertha Jorkins Wikia Harry Potter

 _Kansas - Dust in the wind (1977)_

« _Hice lo que tenía que hacer_ ».

Escribo las últimas palabras que podré decirle. Una despedida, una inminente despedida.

« _No espero que lo comprendas ahora, quizá nunca llegues hacerlo_ »

Porqué un amor que nunca debió ser sólo podía encallar en dos caminos. No me quedó otra elección salvo la de defender su derecho a una vida larga y plena, así esto significara nunca volver a ver a mi mejor amiga, la hermana que siempre quise tener.

 _«Aun tienes posibilidades, es un lujo que nosotros no poseemos»_

James estaba condenado, lo supe desde que leí su futuro en la clase de adivinación en 1974. Es un alma fugaz que llegó para permanecer por siempre joven, eternamente valiente y eternamente heroica.

Y lo irónico, es que tardé en comprender que no será el único, nos arrastró indirectamente al resto, excepto a ella. Mary podía salvarse. Yo misma me sumaré a la causa. Hay cosas inevitables, pero también cosas que podemos cambiar. Cosas por las que vale la pena pelear.

James nos habló de la "Orden del Fénix", una sociedad liderada por Dumbledore para defender nuestro pequeño y bello mundo del destructivo tormento de Voldemort. Mi lugar como Gryffindor, como una McKinnon, como bruja y como defensora de un ideal, está aquí.

 _«Si algunas vidas maniobran a su modo para formar un círculo perfecto, otras van evolucionando en formas que no podemos predecir, ni comprender. No necesito la videncia para anticipar que las perdidas serán parte de nuestro viaje, pero nos enseñarán lo que es más preciado. La razón por la que vale la pena el sacrificio y este arriesgado camino»_

Jugar con el destino es un arma peligrosa, delicada y contraproducente. Sé que Lily está comenzando a sentir algo profundo por James Potter, y por mucho que me duela saber que eso la condenará a una temprana muerte, he comprendido que no puedo intervenir. Porqué me guste o no, el destino puede defenderse a sí mismo, provocando sacrificios innecesarios. Quizá está más vivo de lo que puedo entender, y es caprichoso, pero no necesariamente malvado. Creo que sabe lo que hace, aunque no pueda comprender por qué obra como lo hace.

 _«Hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría decirte y te las habría dicho en persona, pero no me habrías dejado decir todo lo que quería decir. He decidido dejar que las páginas de mi diario expliquen mejor lo que ocurrió y puedas comprender por qué opté por ocultarlo»_

Sé que fue la mejor decisión. Le otorgue la oportunidad de marcharse a tiempo, y a al resto de pelear por un futuro mejor.

 _«Mary, Vive bien, sólo vive»_

* * *

 **23 Octubre 1981**

Ser principiada en el profeta absorbía por completo las mañanas, mientras ser miembro de la Orden lo hacía por las noches.

El titular de esa semana no era alentador "Voceros de los derechos Squib asesinados", me hubiera encantado ser la redactora de la nota, entonces podía añadir, de manera encriptada, el nombre del mortífago que había perpetrado el asesinato: Lucius Malfoy.

El editor jefe censuraba cualquier acusación comprometedora a miembros del ministerio que no se les pudiera demostrar culpabilidad, y tenía razón. Lucius procuraba encubrirse con oportunas cuartadas.

Sabíamos que había un traidor en la Orden y desde hacía un año los Mortífagos sabían cuando llegábamos a la escena del crimen y procuraban marcharse sin dejar rastro antes de que nosotros pudiéramos atraparlos.

—Anda McKinnon —me apremió mi compañero de trabajo —No te distraigas leyendo los titulares, tenemos que terminar con esto antes de que acabe nuestro turno.

—Me quedaré un tiempo extra—Le dije. —Mañana pienso salir temprano.

—¿Por fin le aceptaste una cita a Cornelius Fudge? —. Me propinó un codazo.

—Puede ser—. Sonreí enigmáticamente. En realidad una sonrisa ridícula, cualquiera que me conociera lo suficiente, sabría que Fudge esta lejos de ser mi tipo.

El chico alzó las cejas y elevó su pulgar con aprobación.

—Escuché que está a punto de ser ascendido a Jefe de Catástrofes Mágicas, nada mal he?.

Me hubiera gustado contarle la verdad a mi compañero. Me tomaría una un tiempo en la imprenta para poder acceder a la oficina de reporteros y rescatar, así como estudiar, los borradores de las noticias sin editar del Profeta. Tarea que me había encomendado Dumbledore para la Orden. Porque sabía que las cosas se pondrían peor que nunca si continuábamos censurando las noticias. Pero sin más remedio, retomé la labor de hechizar las tiras cómicas y los acertijos de la parte posterior del pergamino, tarea asignados a los principiados como yo.

Llegando el fin de turno, las oficinas del Diario el Profeta se despejaron y yo me apresuré al cubículo pertinente a rescatar las notas y reportajes que no habían pasado por la edición.

Entonces, a mitad de mi búsqueda, una vocecilla inquietantemente aguda me pilló.

— ¿Haciendo extras horas McKinnon?.

Pegué un sobresalto. Bertha Jorkins, la asistente del jefe editor, aún se encontraba en la oficina.

—Jorkins —tosí. —Me parece que una de las hojas de tiras cómicas está desaparecida y quería verificar que no estuviera entre estos borradores.

—Por supuesto —Sonrió maliciosamente. —Tranquila, no le diré al jefe que estuviste en su oficina —dijo en secreto guiñándome un ojo.

Enseguida se enfilo hacia mí y tomó asiento en el escritorio con un aire tan despreocupado que comenzó a asustarme.

—No pude evitar escuchar tu charla con Travers —confesó con aire travieso.

No me sorprendió, eso era habitual en Bertha Jorkis, tenía el mal hábito de meterse en pláticas ajenas y tomar nota de cuanto pudiera, tenía una particular memoria con toda noticia especialmente escandalosa.

—Típico de ti Jorkins—. Giré los ojos y decidí no seguir prestando atención.

—Así que una cita con Fudge… ¿Él sabe que sales con Christy Abbott desde tiempos en Hogwarts? —preguntó en un cínico tono lleno de malicia.

Me volví perpleja hacia la mujer.

—Bertha…¿Quién te lo dijo? —cuestioné en tono serio.

Esa sonrisa perversa nuevamente se desplegó de sus labios.

—Me parece que es la prometida del hijo de Barty Chrouch, ¿No es cierto? —recordó remarcando una falsa inocencia en su voz.

—No, no lo es—aclaré en un tono duro.

—Pues los despistados señores Abbott no se han enterado —dijo en secreto y sonrió —¿Imaginas que lo supieran?, o peor aún ¿Imaginas que pasaría si se llegara a enterar el señor Crouch?

Suspiré derrotada y hastiada. Los asuntos de la orden no podían demorarse por motivos tan banales como ese.

—Bertha, no sé a qué quieres llegar.

—Tranquila linda, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—. Susurró e hizo una mímica de sellar los labios con su varita y me guiño el ojo con un falso aire amistoso —¿Pero sabes un favor, suele pagarse con otro?, verdad.

—No tengo dinero —Me apresuré aclararle sabiéndome al punto al que quería llegar.

—Ayudo con las facturas a fin de mes, Marlene, sé que tu salario no te da para pagar mi silencio—rio para sí misma triunfal.

—Pues no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte —deduje con aire tranquilo.

—Claro que lo hay —. Se mordió los labios. Se llevó la mano a la varita y la agitó, sacando de su bolso un mazo de cartas, que flotó un momento hasta posarse sobre le escritorio.

Al echarles un vistazo me di cuenta que no se trataban de cartas comunes, eran unas viejas cartas de tarot, similares a las que alguna vez nos habían enseñado a leer en adivinación.

—Creo que estas confundida Jorkins, yo no leo el tarot —le aclaré haciéndome de paciencia.

—Yo escuché que la adivinación se te daba como a pocos.

—Sólo tú crees todo lo que escuchas —atajé. —Buenas noches Jorkins— dije dando media vuelta para perfilarme a la salida.

—McKinnon, ¿Sabes que creo? —dijo cuando estuve al pie de la entrada —,Que sólo un mortífago le interesaría hurgar en esta oficina en búsqueda de noticias que le incriminen.

Paré en seco y me volví hacia ella lentamente. Me estaba amenazando, Jorkins me amenazaba.

—¿Imaginas que pensarían los Abbott si supieran que su hija tiene una relación secreta con una vasalla de Voldemort? —añadió.

Negué el rostro y en un intento de hablar civilizadamente le expliqué con calma.

—Bertha, si te leo las cartas estaré metiéndome en tu destino, ¿Lo entiendes?, esto puede ser peligroso para ti. La última vez que lo hice alejé para siempre a mi mejor amiga.

—No te pido que me digas cuando voy a morir —rio con burla —sólo te pido una predicción tonta, me gustaría que me dijeras si alguna vez conoceré a alguien especial. Creo que es un precio muy razonable a cambio de mi silencio. ¿No te parece?

Suspiré, cerré los ojos meditando un momento la situación y finalmente acepté.

Tomé el mazo, y comencé...

 _La noche es limpia y brillante, la luna es más luminosa de lo común. En la posada albanesa se yergue un apetitoso anuncio de cena y habitación a mitad de precio. Bertha Jorkins tienta los 37 años, y termina seducida por el embriagante aroma de las pastas horneadas y el acogedor interior rustico del establecimiento._

 _—Mirë se vini! —Saluda el cantinero._

—Veo un viaje a Albania —Comienzo a rebelar.

 _Bertha toma asiento en la barra del bar. Un par de hombres locales de edad avanzada alzan la copa con un coqueto gesto de saludo. No se ven muchas foráneas solitarias por la zona, y ella estar disponible._

—Veo un hombre en un bar, interesado en ti.

 _El interés de la mujer pudiera ser recíproco. No recuerda la última vez que un desconocido la miraba de esa manera y con tanto descaro, le es halagador, pero no se siente convencida. Sonríe, por un segundo piensa que aún es bella y está a tiempo de casarse. Sorbe un trago y desvía la mirada. Entonces fija la pupilahacia el otro lado del local._

 _Hay un hombre rubio que podría oscilar su edad. Un mejor prospecto para una soltera que aún tiene esperanza en vestir de blanco._

—Veo otro hombre, es rubio.

 _El sujeto pide algo de comer con torpeza, no habla albanés, parece foráneo como ella. Su voz le es conocida, muy conocida. Berta juraría que la ha escuchado antes. Escruta con detenimiento al extraño desconocido. Es de estatura pequeña, sus ojos son llorosos y azules, su piel más blanca que la del promedio y posee una nariz muy fina y respingona. Tiene aspecto británico como aquella, pero hay algo más. Puede notar que no es un muggle como el resto de los presentes._

—Es un mago —confirmo.

 _No cualquier mago. Es un Gryffindor. Bertha por fin lo reconoce después de hurgar bien en su memoria. Sonríe de pronto y le llama._

 _El hombre se siente observado, echa un vistazo de soslayo y pronto se incomoda. ¿Lo habrá reconocido? Si alguien lo reconoce está acabado. Pretende salir corriendo, pero si huye ahora le seguirán la pista._

 _Berta no advierte la alerta, ni siquiera presta atención demasiado. En un acto de coquetería directa, decide arrastrar su bebida de la barra hasta la mesa del hombre rubio, a quién saluda con un interés insospechado._

 _Entonces el hombre, halagado regresa la sonrisa._

 _Conversan por un tiempo. Una conversación agradable y plena, una que por alguna razón ambos echaban en falta_

—Hay una cena agradable, con vino y una comida caliente.

 _Tras pagar la comida a cuenta de Jorkins, ambos salen del local a pasear a la luz de la luna por las lindes del bosque. Hay un claro indicio amoroso entre los dos. Un sutil coqueteo, él es algo tímido no tiene mucha experiencia, pero ella lo hace sencillo para los dos. Lo toma de la mano y entonces el rubio siente el valor de invitarla a su habitación y tras tan esplendida caminata, Bertha no puede negarse._

—A la cena la precede una romántica caminata a la luz de la luna.

 _Entonces se adentran a la espesura del bosque. No parecen ir hacia un hotel o alguna posada, se alejan del pueblo. Bertha sospecha que ese rubio tiene otras intenciones distintas a las suyas. Unas perversas._

—Veo un bosque, hay algo en ese bosque…

 _En el bosque se encuentra una sombra maligna, débil y oculta. Una sombra que le acompaña una serpiente. Una sombra que no es otro, sino que Voldemort._

Sorbo aire. No soy capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder seguir narrando lo que veo.

 _El hombre rubio se acobarda, se aleja, mira desde lejos cómo su amo no deja de torturar a Bertha Jorkis para extraer toda la información que puede._

 _Me llevé las manos a la nuca. Quiero detener esto, pero no puedo. La visión es clara y cada vez más nítida._

 _"Es todo lo que sé, lo juro" Ruega la mujer. Pero Voldemort no se doblega, insiste en perforar su mente, hasta sacar toda gota de recuerdos en él. El rubio no interfiere, aunque es evidente que no disfruta la escena._

 _Voldemort planea encarnarse en esa mujer, pero desiste después de verla en una condición tan deplorable física y mentalmente. Jorkins no tiene opción, está condenada. No puede ser de otra manera, su muerte de hecho sirve a un gran propósito, uno siniestro, uno con el que Voldemort cuece su inmortalidad._

Destapé la última carta del mazo. En ella vi la ilustración de una "Nara". Una criatura mitad mujer, mitad serpiente.

 _Voldemort blande la varita. Jorkis exhala su último aliento, y con éste una parte de esa sombra se fragmenta y corrompe el cuerpo de la serpiente. El hombre rubio se estremece. Es una magia obscura atroz. Una magia obscura que fragmenta el alma._

Entendí que el destino de Jorkins estaba escrito y era espeluznante. No solo para ella, sino para todos. Pero lo que más me inquietó es que vi con más claridad quien era ese hombre rubio. Ese hombre que sedujo a Bertha y la llevó hasta voldemort. Vi su rostro, vi la marca en su brazo y sentí su miedo.

Era Peter. El traidor… era Peter.

—¿Una mujer serpiente? —cuestionó atenta y emocionada Bertha contemplando con ilusión las cartas. —¿Qué significa?

Dudé en responder. ¿Debía advertirle que se alejara? No resulto bien con Mary, fue todo lo contrario. Pero si le decía la verdad ¿La creería?

—No lo sé —respondí finalmente.

—¿Es algo bueno o es una advertencia?

—No lo sé —repetí.

Y no lo sabía. No sabía si se trataba de una advertencia, pero me aferré a la idea. Si era una advertencia entonces era un destino que podría cambiar.

—Tengo que irme —dije entonces poniendo fin a la lectura.

—¿Eso es todo? —Cuestionó Jorkis decepcionada —¿Mi alma gemela se encuentra en Albania?.

No respondí. Sencillamente tomé mis cosas y me marché cuanto antes de ahí.

No podía creér que fuera Peter. Me rehusaba a creer que uno de mis mejores amigos, mi compañero en Hogwarts al que tanto protegí, al que tanto quería, fuera el traidor.

Comencé a llorar. No podía entregarlo, no quería evidéncialo, no quería lastimarlo y no podía entender por qué se habría pasado al lado obscuro.

Tras tranquilizarme, reflexioné y pensé que quizá me estaba precipitando, no podía juzgarlo sin antes saber por qué lo había hecho. Una idea esperanzadora me surcó por la cabeza y hasta pensé que quizá él aun no era culpable de nada. Quizá el no nos traicionaría hasta algún futuro por razones que le obligaron a ello. Er una idea crédula, pero se trataba de Peter Pettigrew, debía darle el beneficio de la duda. Tenía que hablar con él antes de hacer nada.

Y así fue, esa misma noche le cite en mi casa y acomedido, como siempre, acudió.

Le senté a la mesa y le ofrecí un poco de té.

—¿Qué te tiene tan intranquila Marly? —Preguntó.

No sabía que responderle, ni siquiera me atrevía a verle a los ojos.

—No tienes nada por qué preocuparte —me dijo tomando mi mano para reconfortarme. —No estás en peligro.

—No es eso Peter—Contesté. Me llevé la mano a la frente y comencé a masajearla.

Sentí ganas de llorar, pero tenía que evitar hacerlo.

—¿Es por Lily y James?, ¿estás preocupado por ellos? — cuestionó. Con una voz suave y comprensiva —Te aseguro que están protegidos. Sirius es su guardián y dudo que hable…

—No es por los Potter —aclaré. Y mi vista se perdió en el vacío. —Es por ti.

El chico hizo un esbozo de risa tierna y conmovida —¿Estas preocupada por mí?

Elevé mi vista hacia él y fui directo al grano:

—Peter ¿me mostrarías tu brazo? —Pedí de pronto mi voz ya no era tan dulce.

El muchacho desbarató su rostro conmovido y enseguida se inmuto. Alejo su mano de la mía y se llevó ambas manos debajo de la mesa. Su voz trastabilló y gesto de pronto intentó fingir una risa, como si estuviese bromeando.

—¿Mi brazo? ¿Por qué quieres ver mi brazo? —preguntó.

Me lamí una lágrima que había llegado hasta mis labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza y sabía que se había confirmado mi visión.

—Eres el traidor de la orden, ¿No es cierto? —hablé tranquilamente.

Su mirada se inyectó en mí y advertí su respiración agitarse. De sus ojos llorosos escurrió otra lágrima.

—Lo siento mucho— Dijo con un susurro apenado.

Completamente destrozada me enjugué las lágrimas y apoyé ambas manos sobre la frente. De pronto todo lo que había creído que era de Peter se había hecho pedazos.

—En verdad, lo siento mucho— Repitió, esta vez su voz se quebró.

De pronto sentí que algo allanaba en mi cocina sigilosamente. Elevé la morada y me volví. Eran un par de mortífagos saliendo sigilosamente desde las sombras.

Ahogué un grito. Tomé la varita y me incorporé enseguida de in brinco, haciendo que el té se derramada de la mesa y la silla dónde estaba sentada callera de golpe en el suelo.

—¡PAPA! —Grité. Los mortífagos rieron, mi padre no contestó.

Otro mortífago, riendo guturalmente a lo bajo entró desde otra parte de la casa. Comencé a temblar, entonces llevé la varita temerosa y estremecida hacia este nuevo intruso. Pero sabía que Sabía que era inútil, estaba rodeada.

—¡HERMANITO! —Ahora llame con la voz rota.

—Sabes que es inútil que grites linda, ya están muertos —confirmó un cuarto mortífago. Incorporándose a la escena desde mis espaldas.

—Lo siento Marlene, lo siento —Sollozó Peter. Vi que tenía su varita pegada a su antebrazo, apuntaba a su propia marca tenebrosa.

Y supe que Peter los había llamado.

Aquél ultimo mortífago elevó su varita hasta la altura de mis ojos y vocalizó.

—"AVADA KEDAVRA"

 _"…Gus vino el fin de semana pasado; lo encontré un poco desanimado, pero debía de ser por lo de los McKinnon (lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré)."_

 _La carta de Lily Potter a Sirius Black._

 _El relato de Kreacher , Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte_

* * *

¡HOLA BELLOS Y HERMOSOS HECHICEROS! Antes que nada tengo que decirles que este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo, he llorado y llorado con Marlene McKinnon con quien me encariñé demasiado y llegué al punto de deprimirme más de lo que debería.

Pero ahora quiero pasar a algo bonito, ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, por seguir este fanfiction que se convirtió en algo así como una terapia para mí a lo largo de este año. Y la parte más hermosa del día era entrar y leer opiniones y ver leídas o ver nuevos subscriptores en la historia. No sólo me llenaban de ánimo, sino que me hacían mejorar la historia y eran una fuerte inspiración para la misma.


	49. EPILOGO 2 (Mary Macdonald)

**EPILOGO 2 Mary Macdonad**

 _Pink Floyd - Wish You Were Here (1975)_

La melodía termina, con ella mi relato.

Las parejas sobre la pista de baile detienen su paso, el resto posa su bebida en las mesas, hacen una pausa en su charla y pronto la atmósfera se tiñe de aplausos, no efusivos, pero genuinos.

—Nunca volví a verla después de ese día —Añado como apunte final. —, Dumbledore recomendó que no escribiéramos, por lo menos en un tiempo prudente. Enviar una lechuza podría ser peligroso para ella, además de que no todas las lechuzas pueden viajar atenazando un pergamino seis mil kilómetros sobre el Atlántico.

—¿Cómo es que la invitaste entonces? —cuestionó Remus.

Asenté el rostro lentamente —Caradoc, debía un favor a Mcdonald—sonreí.

—¿Fue hasta América?

Sorbo aire y exhalo.

—Su padre tiene contactos—respondí.

Contemplo una vez más a Lily. Su silueta enfundada en un ceñido vestido blanco se enfila rumbo a la mesa principal para tomar una copa de agua. Mientras sorbe me busca vagamente con la mirada. Una extraña felicidad me nace desde el pecho, una que me obliga a dibujar una sonrisa tierna y conmovida en el rostro. Me embarga un sentimiento, uno que me dicta que las cosas son como deben ser.

—¿Crees que se presente? —Cuestiona mi amigo.

—Me gustaría —confieso —pero… —Pauso un momento y suspiro — me gusta pensar que, permanece segura y a salvo lejos de éste caos. Como debería ser.

Me incorporo, concedo una palma a la espalda del lobo y me encamino hacia Lily, que, al encontrarme, me dedica una mueca tierna y radiante.

 **Nimphadora Thonks**

—Creo que esta es la última caja —avisé señalándola en el suelo.

—Cuidado con esa…

Me apresuré a elevarla sobre los brazos y fiel a mi torpeza, al hacerlo el cartón se desgarró y su contenido se derramó por todo el piso.

—…es una caja muy vieja—. Remus Lupin terminó la frase demasiado tarde, las cosas estaban desperdigadas por doquier.

El hombre lobo se posó de cadera sobre el marco de la puerta y sonrió con su infinita paciencia. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y un desagradable calor se extendió por mi cara, rogaba no haber estropeado otra cosa. Ya había sido suficientemente embarazoso quebrar los viejos vinilos de los Beatles. Creo que después de ese día ya se había percatado de mí irremediable tendencia a los desastres.

Alcé la varita intentando enmendar el error y devolver todo el contenido de vuelta.

—Yo me ocupo—se apresuró a hablar divertido tras advertir el color rojo del que se me había teñido el cabello.

Agitó la varita y la caja se recompuso como si fuera nueva, al tiempo que uno a uno los objetos se elevaron en el aire y se reacomodaron ordenadamente de vuelta en su respectivo sitio dentro de la caja, que por alguna razón continuaba sosteniendo entre los brazos.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una fotografía rasgada, el último elemento en posarse dentro de un sobre que decía "Baile de las eminencias 1976". Me robó la mirada. Por lo que no pude evitar notar, no sólo que era una foto partida por la mitad, si no que en ella se mostraba una chica. Una adolecente con aspecto de haber vivido en otros tiempos. Un estilo anticuado que me rebelaba que la fotografía probablemente había sido tomada en tiempos escolares del viejo lobo.

Solté la caja, dejando que la misma flotara en el aire por cuenta propia, y a continuación tomé entre mis dedos la fotografía para estudiarla mejor.

Los filtros de la imagen mantenían un color ámbar desvaído, tenía por lo menos dos décadas de antigüedad y esa chica no paraba de sonreír, de sonrojarse y era continuamente besada en la mejilla por un joven anónimo sentado a su lado. Un chico al que no pude divisarle el rostro ya que era justamente ese extracto de la imagen la que faltaba.

Por un segundo me pregunté si ese muchacho podría tratarse de un joven Remus Lupin. De ser así probablemente estaría contemplando a alguna novia de su juventud, o peor, alguna exmujer. Tras esa sola idea me nació una curiosidad por saber quién era la muchacha de la imagen. Y casi por impulso la duda escapó de mis labios.

—¿Quién es ella? —cuestioné con interés.

Remus miró la imagen entre mis dedos y, cómo si mirara un viejo fantasma, por una fracción de segundo su cara se desdibujó. Unos cosquilleos de algo parecido a los celos me embargaron ante esa reacción, pero los disimulé bien. Era consciente de que no debía sentirlos, ni debería sentir siquiera curiosidad, no sólo porque era un colega de la Orden al que hacía poco conocía, también porque seguramente estaba frente a algo que quizá significaba un episodio de su vida del que no me competía enterarme. Pero esa breve reacción en su cara me había revelado que probablemente existía una historia detrás de esta chica, y que un recuerdo acababa de atropellar su mente. Uno que me parecía esconder una historia intrigante con él.

—Una vieja compañera de Hogwarts —Entonces respondió aquél.

Tentando la indecorosa curiosidad me envalentoné a sacar un poco más de información, aunque fue quizás como un pretexto inofensivo para crear charla.

—¿Era amiga tuya?

—Más bien, era amiga de James.

Y con esa respuesta quizá se disolvieron mis primeras dudas, pero otras tantas me asaltaron. Si era amiga de James ¿Qué hacía la imagen de la chica entre sus cosas? ¿Y por qué estaba rasgada por la mitad? No tuve el valor o la desvergüenza de preguntar más, pero la respuesta más lógica brillaba con mucha evidencia.

En ese momento sólo pensé que, si esa chica fue capaz de hacer sufrir a Remus, aún sin conocerla, ya se había ganado mi desagrado. Creo que es la curiosa forma en la que trabaja la mente de una enamorada de su colega mayor.

En ocasiones como aquella, la metamorfomagia es una maldición, ya que mi cabello cambió de color y de forma, delatando ese pensamiento. Y Remus, siempre intuitivo, lo había adivinado como si leyera mi mente.

—Esta caja no es mía —se apresuró a explicar con esa mueca casual y amistosa en su rostro. —Es de Sirius. Estas cosas son de él.

El asunto se zanjó con esa breve aclaración. Remus, entonces, era para mí un cofre de secretos que me moría por abrir. Alguien del que quería saberlo todo. Fue por eso que, en primera instancia, le había ofrecido ayuda para mover sus pertenencias de la vieja cabaña de Dumbledore hacia el número 13 de Grimmauld Place, lugar que se convertiría en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

Al paso de los meses, y del verano al invierno, las misiones eran cada vez más frecuentes y, poco a poco, me di cuenta que Remus y yo compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos. Llegó ese momento en el que casi por inercia, nos sumábamos en pareja a la misma misión de espionaje o de escoltas.

Hacíamos un buen equipo, yo, como una eficaz espía con credenciales de Auror, y él como la mente pragmática y especialista en defensa de artes obscuras. Así fue cuando a mediados de diciembre nos enteramos de que Arthur Weasley había sido atacado por una serpiente durante una misión nocturna para la orden del Fénix. Las condiciones del ataque, y de cómo nos habíamos enterado de él, fueron circunstancias extrañas.

Remus y yo, disponibles en ese momento, nos ofrecimos de inmediato a escoltar a Molly Weasley y Bill Weasley (Mi excompañero de Hogwarts) hacia el hospital de San Mungo. Dumbledore consideró prudente que Sirius cuidará al resto de la familia en el cuartel.

Una vez en el centro de sanación mágica, y tras unos momentos de tensión y mucha preocupación, un sanador jefe nos informó que Arthur estaba estable, y se le había podido controlar la hemorragia que provocaban las heridas proferidas por la serpiente, pero resaltó la condición precaria en la que aún se encontraba. Vi como Molly se echó a llorar en los brazos de Bill, su hijo mayor; y Remus, siempre con la frase adecuada para el momento, la calmó. El sanador de turno otorgó el permiso a los familiares de pasar a ver al paciente, por lo que vimos oportuno conceder el espacio íntimo a los Weasley mientras aprovechamos a informar tanto a Dumbledore, y al cuartel de la situación.

Salimos de la sala de visita hacia un lugar oportuno para conjurar un _patronus_ con los respectivos informes. Y una vez hecho esto, decidimos pasar por un par de bebidas calientes en la misma cafetería del nosocomio.

—¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre cómo Harry puede tener estas visiones?

Charlaba con Remus de camino al café.

—No lo sé, puede que ni siquiera se trate de una visión—Teorizó éste con una seriedad reflexiva.

—¿Qué otra explicación puedes darle? —cuestioné escéptica —. Quizá James o Lily tenían el don, estos rasgos suelen heredarse…

—No, ellos nunca demostraron tener esa clase de…

Una sanadora de bata verde, y gafete, había pasado caminando en dirección contraria, con paso apresurado justo en el mismo pasillo por dónde cruzábamos. Abstraída, examinaba un pergamino con muchas anotaciones, parecía tan concentrada en la lectura que me golpeó accidentalmente con su hombro.

—Disculpa —me dijo.

—No hay problema —respondí comprensiva.

Siguió su paso sin apenas advertirnos.

—¿Que decías, Remus?. Algo sobre James y Lily. Remus, ¿Remus?.

Unchained Melody (orchestral) 1991

El hombre se había quedado pasmado, parando súbitamente en seco. Cómo si se hubiera percatado de algo que yo no hubiera advertido. Nuevamente en su rostro figuró esa mirada, ese viejo fantasma que sacudía sus recuerdos y le dejaba mudo y adolorido.

Atónito se giró sobre sus talones y yo, con curiosidad también lo hice.

Miraba detenidamente hacia la dirección dónde esa sanadora se había frenado para hablar con una enfermera local. Ambas señalaban las anotaciones del mismo pergamino con aires de análisis y concentración.

De pronto la respiración de Remus fue irregular, por un segundo su quijada se abrió lo suficiente para tomar aire, y yo no pude pasarlo por alto. Escruté unos momentos a esa mujer intentando reconocerla. ¿Es que se trataba de alguna mortífaga?.

—¿Mary? —Elevó la voz aquél, de un modo suave, pero con cierto atisbo de sorpresa.

Por ese matiz en su voz descarté enseguida la idea de que la señora, que tanto robaba su atención, fuera un enemigo.

La sanadora al escuchar la voz de mi compañero giró su cuello y elevó la mirada hacia Remus. Por un instante parecía que miraba el mismo fantasma. Un fantasma del pasado que no anticipaba ese día y sacudía viejos recuerdos que la hacían sonreír, sonreír con alegría y nostalgia.

Dio una instrucción a la enfermera, la cual acató marchándose rumbo a una habitación adyacente. Acto seguido se encaminó mucho más cauta hacia nosotros.

—¿Remus? —sonrió.

Se peinó una ceja y sorbió aire mientras meditaba sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? —dijo de manera amistosa, casi informal, con aires de suspiros. —…el eterno chico de la enfermería —canturreó, como si se tratara de una vieja canción. Un chiste que no comprendía, por qué ambos sonrieron.

Remus miró al suelo y acompasó una mueca tímida. Por un momento me pareció ver a un Remus más joven e inocente dentro de él.

A pesar de las misiones junto a él, nunca lo había visto así antes. Sabía que era una suerte de intrusa en la escena, y por un segundo me pregunté si sería mejor marcharme y dejar que estos dos hablaran, pero no fue hasta estudiar más de cerca el rostro de aquella señora, que descarté la idea. Me di cuenta que la mujer que tenía delante no podía ser otra que aquella misma muchacha de la vieja fotografía. Por lo menos una versión aseñorada, de corte actual y más formal.

Me volvieron a nacer esos cosquilleos de celos en la boca del estómago.

—Para variar, esta vez soy visita —Bromeó el lobo en respuesta. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba formular una broma de una manera tan casual.

—¿Tienes algún familiar en San Mungo? —cuestionó ella un poco preocupada.

—Un amigo —Respondí por Remus, viéndome súbitamente forzada a no marginarme. —En la primera planta, fue atacado.

—Merlín —exclamó la mujer —lo siento mucho. Espero que esté bien.

—Nos anunciaron que está fuera de peligro —Confirmó Remus aligerando los aires de preocupación. Sin atreverse a escrutar detenidamente a la sanadora, volvió su vista hacia mí. Se aclaró la garganta. —Te presento a Ninpha…

—Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase —Interrumpí a Remus de forma juguetona.

El lobo rio.

—…Soy Tonks —. Extendí la mano presentándome. La Sanadora correspondió con un gentil apretón.

—Mary Brankovitch—hizo lo propio aquella.

—¿Brankovitch?... —exclamó el lobo dibujando una línea entre sus cejas. —¿Que ocurrió con el Macdonald? —Cuestionó con curiosidad.

La mujer elevó su mano para mostrar un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo anular, elevando el pómulo con una risa de medio lado. En cuanto lo hizo todo rastro de celos se habían mermado.

Remus lentamente elevó otro pómulo, enfatizado por sus líneas algo más avejentadas y la contempló con ojos de serenidad.

—…No sabía que habías regresado a Inglaterra —confesó este.

—Sólo por una semana, asuntos de trabajo—explicó —. Me enviaron para asesorar al departamento de enfermedades sobre los nuevos programas medicinales desarrollados en la unidad de investigación mágica de Toronto. Debo regresar antes de las navidades, tengo un trio de diablillos esperándome en casa.

—Merlín, Mary, es fabuloso. —opinó aun ensimismado. Como si no terminara de creer que la mujer que tuviera delante fuera real. —….Esto es tan…tan… —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

—Lo sé —convino la mujer cómo si hubiera adivinado la palabra que Remus no llegó a decir.

Una sutil mueca de nostalgia se había reflejado en sus líneas gesticulares. Movió lentamente el rostro de forma negativa y su gesto ensombreció.

—Me enteré de todo —confesó con cautela en su voz y se relamió los labios —, pasaron años antes de poder superarlo.

La alegría y nostalgia dieron paso a una tristeza compartida. Remus suspiró y Las cejas de la mujer parecían contraerse en un gesto afligido. Tras un vistazo en el suelo y una inhalación profunda, elevó la barbilla y volvió a desplegar los labios en una reanimada sonrisa.

—Remus, ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido? —de ladeó el rostro con curiosidad y pronto disipó el pesado halo de tristeza que se había cernido entre los dos. Intuí que, sin tener que decirlo en voz alta, ambos preferían no abordar ese tema, en ese instante. —…leí que fuiste profesor de Hogwarts.

Remus disimuló una risa complaciente, más bien fue algo desvaída.

Sabía que su corta carrera como docente no había terminado del todo bien, y posiblemente, si la mujer lo había leído, es que se había enterado de ello por medio de un titular en el periódico, lo que supondría que también se habrá enterado que Remus padecía de Licantropía. Una condición incómoda para él.

—…Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías como profesor—continuó hablando la sanadora con ánimo, llevó su mano hasta el brazo de Remus en un gesto gentil—, eras un asesor increíble —recordó. Luego volvió la punta de la nariz hacia mí. —Si no fuera por este hombre nunca hubiera pasado los TIMOS de Hogwarts—explicó.

—Señora Brankovitch —Interrumpió desde su espalda aquella misma enfermera con la que momentos antes había hablado —, se le solicita en la junta.

—Merlín— suspiró ella espabilando. —Ha sido maravilloso volver a saber de ti Remus, me alegra ver que estas bien, me gustaría que nos pusiéramos al día—propuso. —. Quizá en estos días, antes de las fiestas, puedan pasar a saludarme, son bienvenidos.

—Desde luego—respondió aquél —,intentaré hacerme un espacio.

Sabía que eso último era imposible. Las tareas y misiones de la Orden sencillamente lo iban a dejar muy difícil para Remus.

—Un placer Tonks —dijo la señora antes de unirse a la enfermera y regresar a las tareas del oficio.

Lo que restó de esa noche noté cambiado a Remus, quizá algo más distante y pensativo. Incluso algo melancólico. Lo adjudicó al cansancio y la preocupación. La mañana estaba llegar y le dije a Remus que fuera a descansar, pediría a mi mentor, Alastor Moody cubrir su turno. Me ayudó a escoltar al resto de la familia Weasley, junto con Harry, a San Mungo.

Desde luego, no quería dar la impresión de ser una entrometida o dejar en total evidencia mis sentimientos por Remus, pero, además, no me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle directamente más acerca de aquella mujer o de la historia que pudieron compartir. La curiosidad, sin embargo, aún estaba latente y realmente me sentía intrigada por entender que mal hubiera ocurrido entre Remus y esa tal "Mary". El día que le siguió a la mañana, al visitar el cuartel, no controlé el impulso por preguntar a alguien que posiblemente pudiera orientarme. Mi tío, Sirius Black.

Harry y los Weasley se encontraban pasando la temporada festiva en el cuartel, por lo que la actitud de Sirius era considerablemente más agradable. Se había dedicado esos días a decorar la sala de motivos para las fiestas. Mientras preparada un desayuno familiar para todos los presentes aproveché para ayudarle con el tocino y el pan tostado. Entonces le hice la pregunta.

«¿Conociste a Mary Macdonald?»

Entre las cacerolas de aceite hirviendo, las guirlandas navideñas, los huevos fritos y el sumo de calabaza llenándose en las Jarras, me contó la historia de cómo esa mujer y él habían asistido juntos al Baile Navideño de Slughorn. Una velada hermosa, si no fuese por el detalle que resaltó sobre Remus.

Descubrí que la mujer había sido, como dijo Remus, la amiga de James. Pero me acababa de enterar que también había sido la exnovia de Sirius. Aún más preocupante y confirmando mis miedos, había sido el antiguo amor platónico de Lupin. Sirius no quiso revelar más de lo necesario, o de lo que le siguió a la noche, pero con esa sola anécdota comprendí el porqué de esa actitud de Remus. Aunque, algo me decía muy en el fondo que posiblemente "habría más".

Fue durante otra junta, en esa misma temporada, que se dio lugar a otra reunión entre los miembros. Esa vez también había acudido Severus Snape poco antes de caer Navidad. En un prudente momento en el que mi exprofesor de pociones aceptó un vaso de agua, el cual accedí a proporcionar, le hice la misma pregunta.

«¿Conociste a Mary Macdonald?»

Su respuesta no fue tan gentil ni animada. De hecho, no dijo nada respecto a ella, salvo dejar claro que su recuerdo de la misma no era del todo grato para él. No podía esperar menos de la que fuera, presuntamente, la mejor amiga de James Potter.

Entonces se presentó otra oportunidad idónea para ir de visita San Mungo, esta vez llevaríamos al cuartel al Sr Weasley, quién se encontraba más recuperado y en las condiciones recomendables para ser trasladado al cuartel para pasar las fiestas navideñas con la familia.

Alastor y Kingsley habían acudido para la escolta, por lo que me vi "no muy necesaria". En realidad, como dije, mi presencia fue, más bien, una excusa para acudir a San Mungo.

Una vez alistado el traslado, yo me di a la tarea de buscar a la susodicha y misteriosa sanadora. Por fortuna aún no emprendía su regreso hacia al otro lado del atlántico y la recepcionista del hospital me había informado que dentro de poco la sanadora estaría disponible.

Al cabo, de lo que calculo, fue una espera de media hora, la sanadora apareció despidiéndose de otros miembros del gremio médico. Y atisbándome en la sala de espera, se encaminó hacia mí.

—Señorita Tonks—saludó con amabilidad. —un gusto verla de nuevo.

—igualmente—correspondí.

—Me han dicho que me buscaba, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Si —dije con algo de vergüenza. Ahora que tenía a la mujer nuevamente frente a mi, no evité sentirme algo tonta. —Quería hablar con usted—confesé vacilante.

La sanadora me llevó hacia lo que tenía aspecto de un despacho personal. Quizá uno temporal que se le había asignado en su estancia en Londres. Después de ofrecerme algo de té, se sentó al otro lado de su escritorio.

Pude notar que sobre él se posaba un sobre fotográfico con el rótulo de "Baile de las eminencias 1976". Enseguida lo reconocí. Era un sobre que había visto mucho antes, justamente sobre aquella vieja caja dónde en un primer lugar había notado la fotografía de aquella. Podía notar, entonces, que esa vieja fotografía se había reparado. Y ese joven que besaba a la versión adolecente de esa sanadora, era mi tío.

—¿Cómo llegó este sobre hasta aquí? —cuestioné antes de darme cuenta que las palabras salían de mi boca.

—Oh, —sonrió aquella reparando en la foto y el sobre—Un pequeño regalo navideño que Remus me ha dado antes de que me marche.

—¿Él estuvo aquí?

—Si, pasó a saludar esta misma mañana—informó aquella. Un sentimiento desalentador me embargó.

Una vaga idea de que Remus siguiera enamorado de ella me comenzó a surcar por la mente.

—…¿Quería hablar conmigo? —Me recordó entonces.

No estaba muy segura de lo que debía decir a continuación, o de que quisiera seguir indagando en el asunto. Pero me envalentoné a preguntar algo que quizá podría esclarecer mis dudas.

Preguntar por Remus sería ridículo, y hacerlo por Sirius era inoportuno. La versión oficial seguía siendo que se trataba del traidor de los Potter. Y desde luego no preguntaría por Peter. Así que lo más oportuno era por el último:

—¿Conociste a James Potter?

Tras escuchar su historia el reloj marcó la media noche.

Creo que lo llegué a entender. Había incluso olvidado esos celos o esa curiosidad que se había albergado ese tiempo en mi cabeza. La historia nunca se trató de Remus, y sabía, que lo que se había removido en Remus tampoco se trataba de ella. Se trataba de James Potter. Se trataba de una vieja amistad y un capítulo difícil de cerrar.

—James Potter cambió mi vida para siempre. —Continuó aquella. —Sé que hay personas que se sorprenden cuando me oyen hablar así; me miran con interés, como si quisieran descifrar qué es lo que sucedió, aunque casi nunca me molesto en dar explicaciones. Dado que he vivido prácticamente la mitad de mi vida muy distante de Inglaterra o lejana a cualquiera cercano al círculo, no siento la necesidad de hacerlo, a menos que pueda explayarme sin prisas, lo que requiere más tiempo del que la mayoría de la gente está dispuesta a concederme.

»Mi historia no puede resumirse en un par de frases ni condensarse en una simple exposición que se comprenda de inmediato. A pesar de que han transcurrido 18 años, los que aún viven aquí y me conocían en aquel entonces, respetan mi silencio sin más. A menudo revivo mentalmente aquellos años y me doy cuenta de que, cuando lo hago, siempre me invade una extraña sensación de tristeza y de alegría a la vez. Hay momentos en que desearía retroceder en el tiempo para poder borrar toda esa inmensa tristeza, pero tengo la impresión de que, si lo hiciera, también empañaría la alegría. Así que me dejo llevar por la esencia de esos recuerdos a medida que van aflorando, los acepto sin reticencia y dejo que me guíen siempre que sea posible.

Dio un último suspiro.

—Fue paulatino, pero poco después de Hogwarts, el intenso sentimiento que sentía por él empezó a menguar. Como la marea cuando retrocede en una playa poco profunda. No sé por qué, pero ya no buscaba ese recuerdo. Me bajó la fiebre, como si me hubiera curado de una enfermedad. Y no es que fuera algo semejante a una enfermedad, sino que probablemente fuera una enfermedad de verdad, ¿sabes? Una enfermedad que por una temporada me hizo delirar con una fiebre alta. Puede que todos pasemos por esa etapa enloquecida alguna vez en nuestras vidas. O quizá se tratara de un episodio especial que sólo me ocurrió a mí. Dime, ¿a ti te ha pasado?

—Creo que si —confesé.

Mary sonrió.

 **FIN**

14 Diciembre 2018


End file.
